Unexpected (Traduction )
by sovimo
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si Draco avait des sentiments pour Hermione Granger bien avant que le Trio d'Or soit capturé par les rafleurs et emmenés au Manoir Malfoy? Lorsqu'il la voit torturée par Bellatrix, il risque tout pour lui sauver la vie. Mais les choses ne sont jamais aussi simples. Draco POV.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par EMARA88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 1: Prologue

Prologue

Hermione sentit son cœur battre très fort alors qu'elle était traînée à travers la pelouse sombre, ses pieds cherchant pour un appui sur l'herbe humide. Un grand bâtiment les dominaient et la douce lumière brillait à travers les fenêtres et maculait le sol. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le côté pour voir Harry et Ron dans des positions similaires. Les deux garçons étaient cependant pris par les bras, la où elle avait la main rugueuse rafleur serrée dans ses cheveux. Ses racines criaient pour protester contre le traitement et ses cheveux bouclés s'emmêlaient de plus en plus autour des poings de l'homme.

Merde, merde, merde…son esprit lui cria dessus, pensant à tous les moyens par lesquels elle pourrait récupérer sa baguette, ainsi que les quelques sorts pauvres sans baguette qu'elle connaissait.

Mais rien ne lui vint, son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Abruti de Ron! Bon Dieu.

Le stupide imbécile avait dit le nom de tu sais qui avec colère. Il avait été pathétiquement jaloux d'elle et de son amitié avec Harry, même si elle avait essayé de lui expliquer clairement qu'ils étaient comme un frère et une sœur.

Il les avait d'abord insultés et abandonnés, puis il était rentré et avait passé un mois à bouder et à rendre le tout plus dur et plus lent, et maintenant il les avait révélés aux mangemorts.

Ils auraient été mieux sans lui, après tout. Même Harry, qui avait toujours été si loyal envers son grand ami, aurait du mal à lui pardonner ça. Et ce si ils s'en sortaient vivants, ce qui semblait peu probable

Alors que le bâtiment au-dessus d'eux se matérialisait, elle sentit un frisson la traverser.

C'était donc le Manoir Malfoy.

Pas étonnant que Draco Malfoy se promène dans l'école comme si il possédait le monde. Voyant la structure semblable à un palais, elle commençait à croire qu'il le possédait peut-être. Repoussant avec force l'image du blond arrogant de son esprit pour régler des problèmes plus urgents, Hermione se débattit dans les bras de ses ravisseurs dans une ultime tentative d'évasion.

Avec un gémissement d'effort, elle réussit à donner un coup de pied et à attraper son ravisseur dans le ventre. Il grogna de douleur et se tordit le poing pour tirer plus fortement ses cheveux, ce qui la fit hurler de douleur.

Elle lutta plus fort et réussit même à se libérer d'un bras et le frappa au nez.

À ce stade, les gardes lui criaient de la retenir. Hermione sentit son intestin se soulever et faire un bruit sourd alors qu'elle s'éloignait de toutes ses forces. Mais alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle était peut-être en train de se dégager, l'homme attrapa son poignet et la balança contre le mur. Sa tête heurta la pierre avec une fissure écoeurante et elle sentit sa vision s'enrouler follement autour d'elle alors qu'elle clignait des yeux.

Essayant désespérément de rester consciente, elle envoya une dernière impulsion de magie, sans baguette, et entendit les cris de douleur de ses gardes, avant de sentir son corps devenir lourd.

En chute libre, sa dernière pensée fut une immense satisfaction de pouvoir peut-être en blesser quelques-uns avant de perdre la bataille et tout devint noir...


	2. Capturé

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par EMARA88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 1. Capturé.

Draco s'ennuyait officiellement.

Il s'est avéré qu'être dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres en tant que Mangemort, mais en étant mineur et méfiant vous rendait complètement inexistant.

Pas qu'il se plaignait de cette partie.

Quand il s'est échappé de Poudlard il y a quelques mois, honteux de lui-même mais incroyablement soulagé que Snape soit intervenu, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Il s'est avéré que l'Occlumencie avec sa mère avait porté ses fruits et sa loyauté n'avait pas été mise en cause une fois que Snape avait raconté l'histoire de son héroïsme en laissant les Mangemorts entrer dans le château.

Et maintenant, il était à la maison assis près des elfes de maison et se tournait les pouces. Il avait participé à une ou deux missions, mais il ne s'agissait que de petites choses. Honnêtement, il semblait que Voldemort avait totalement oublié son existence même. Merci Merlin. Il était suffisamment passé devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour savoir qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. En fait, il le terrifiait. Le gars était complètement fou. Il était violent et totalement imprévisible. Et toutes ses conneries sur la pureté du sang… la commission d'enregistrement des nés de moldues…

Draco soupira.

Une née-moldu l'avait battu dans presque tous les domaines à l'école depuis son tout premier jour. C'était donc un peu difficile à avaler.

Si elle n'était rien d'autre que de la crasse, alors qu'est-ce que ça faisait de lui, qui ne pouvait pas la surpasser même sur une seule matière, même en potions? Avec le favoritisme évident de Snape.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas être un mangemort… n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'aimait tout simplement pas le sentiment omniprésent de dégoût de soi qui le remplissait.

C'était comme si son père et sa tante s'attendaient à ce qu'il prenne plaisir à assassiner, à torturer et à violer. Mais ces choses ne lui ont tout simplement pas plu - il ressemblait beaucoup plus à sa mère. Et il pensait que cela le rendait "normal", mais la façon dont Lucius le regardait, avec une déception écrasante, le contrariait vraiment.

Son propre père était déçu qu'il n'a pas aimé torturé les gens.

Il avait essayé.

Il désirait si désespérément l'approbation de son père qu'il s'était même porté volontaire pour punir les trafiquants de sang, juste pour voir Lucius lui sourire, ou lui montrer un signe d'affection paternelle. Mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas se transformer en sadique simplement pour avoir une petite tape dans le dos de quelqu'un dont l'esprit était tordu et déformé par une magie noire qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Sa mère quand à elle, était une coquille vide de soumission maintenant, elle ne pouvait donc plus lui offrir aucun soutien.

Il y a quelques semaines, cherchant désespérément un endroit où il pourrait échapper à tous ça, il avait acheté un petit chalet par l'intermédiaire d'un agent immobilier moldu. C'était pittoresque et plein à craquer de livres rares, même des romans moldus - tous les plaisirs coupables qu'il devait cacher à ses parents. Il avait même réussi à croire pendant un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas aménagée pour elle quand il l'avait acheté et meublé. Même si c'était exactement le genre d'endroit dans lequel il l'avait toujours imaginée. Assise devant le feu, recroquevillée avec un livre et une tasse de thé à la menthe poivrée…

Non, il l'a juste étouffée sous un profond déni et a agi comme si c'était un petit sanctuaire à lui tout seul.

Draco laissa son souffle retomber sur la surface froide de la fenêtre de sa chambre, embumant le verre. Un certain nombre de personnages sombres gravissaient l'allée menant à l'entrée principale. Ils ressemblaient à des rafleurs, mais c'était étrange, pensa-t-il.

Les rafleurs ne venaient généralement pas en groupe au manoir. Et il semblait qu'ils traînaient des gens avec eux. Alors ils ont eu des fuyards. Mais ne les avait pas emmenés au ministère. Très étrange.

Trois prisonniers…

Draco sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite, mais il rejeta cette pensée comme folle. Quelles étaient les chances?

Juste au moment où il allait écarter complètement cette pensée et revenir à ses réflexions, il entendit une série de détonations et de cris, et ce même avec la distance entre ici et l'entrée principale.

"Tilly!"

L'elfe de maison apparut instantanément avec une pop et une révérence timide. Elle était dans la famille depuis des années. En fait, elle avait pratiquement élevé Draco. Pendant longtemps, elle avait été formé par Dobby - l'elfe de Lucius qui avait réussi à échapper à son asservissement - mais depuis lors, elle était parvenue à se prendre davantage en main et à développer une personnalité unique.

"Qu'est-ce que le Maître veut?"

Il lui fit signe d'approcher.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas, Tilly? Tu le sais?"

Tilly hocha la tête avec ses grands yeux verts.

"Tilly a senti que les protections laissaient entrer ces sales rafleurs ."

"Et?" fit-il, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas finie.

"Et d'autres, mais Tilly ne les a pas ressentis auparavant. Bien ... pas vraiment ..." Draco la vit se tortiller un peu et ses yeux s'agrandirent encore plus. Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha plus près. Elle frissonna un peu, mais il sut qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui en tant que tel. Elle voulait juste lui plaire, c'était dans sa nature.

"Que veux-tu dire? Qu'a-tu ressenti?" interrogea-t-il d'une voix basse et encourageante.

"Sa magie sent familier."

"Qui? Quelle odeur?"

Tilly gémit un peu et tordit sa robe entre ses longs doigts.

"Le livre que Maître Draco a rapporté à la maison de l'école qui ne lui appartient pas", gémit-elle tristement, "ça sentait la pomme, et elle aussi."

Draco se releva vivement.

C'était vrai, elle était là. Il sentit son corps devenir engourdi et il resta figé un instant, essayant juste de comprendre le fait qu'Hermione Granger avait été capturée et amenée ici chez lui.

Merde.

Lorsqu'il vit que Tilly commença à pleurer, il plaça une main réconfortante sur son épaule et se pencha vers elle.

"Arrête de pleurer", ordonna-t-il, sachant qu'elle avait besoin d'une main ferme de sa part, "Es-tu sûr que c'est la même personne?" il a demandé rapidement.

Tilly renifla, essayant de se contrôler.

"Oui, Monsieur. Êtes-vous en colère contre Tilly, Monsieur?"

Draco secoua la tête, distrait.

Il était littéralement figé dans l'indécision.

Une partie de lui savait qu'il devrait rester ici dans sa chambre et bloquer tous les sons, ou même transplaner directement dans sa maison pour qu'il ne soit pas appelé. Il était définitivement plus sûr de ne pas risquer de venir la voir. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il réagirait.

Mais l'autre partie de lui savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester à l'écart. Il devait la voir. Il devait savoir ce qui se passait, c'était une curiosité morbide qui s'était emparée de lui. Il pouvait encore entendre les gens crier et il savait qu'il devait agir maintenant.

"Tilly, écoute-moi attentivement," murmura-t-il, s'agenouillant à son niveau pour regarder dans ses yeux embués, "Je pourrais avoir besoin de t'appeler dans la prochaine heure, alors garde une oreille pour moi."

"Cette fille est importante pour le Maître?"

Draco déglutit et sentit un frisson le traverser.

"Oui, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour le moment."

Tilly commença alors à trembler, et Draco la pressa une dernière fois sur l'épaule avant de se précipiter vers la porte et en bas.

Donc c'était elle. Tilly avait un bon instinct. Et Draco savait que l'odeur d'Hermione était répandue sur le livre.

Il avait pris le livre de sa table à la bibliothèque après qu'elle se soit précipitée dehors un jour. Sa page était marquée par un ruban rouge qu'elle utilisait pour attacher ses cheveux bouclés, et quand il l'avait porté à son nez, il avait été submergé par l'odeur fruitée de son shampooing. Avec un rougissement et un frisson de nervosité, Draco avait glissé le livre dans son sac après avoir jeté un sort de stase sur celui-ci pour préserver son odeur.

Il avait passé une semaine à la regarder au fond de la bibliothèque alors qu'elle dévorait ce livre stupide, souhaitant qu'elle le regarde, mais le redoutant également. Mais elle ne l'a jamais fait, trop absorbée par le satané livre.

Les pas de Draco frappèrent le sol un peu plus vite qu'il ne le faisait habituellement, alors qu'il se précipitait vers le salon près du hall d'entrée. C'est là que ses parents enduraient généralement la compagnie de rafleurs quand il venaient.

À son arrivée, il fut surpris de voir deux des rafleurs blottis au sol en train de soigner des blessures qui ressemblaient à de graves brûlures.

"Ah, Draco - il était temps que tu viennes. Nous avons besoin d'aide."

Le dédain était clair dans la voix de son père, mais il l'ignora préfèrent balayer la pièce pour la voir.

Avant qu'il ne puisse voir au-delà des gens qui se trouvaient autour de lui, sa tante se plaça devant lui avec une expression de joie sadique.

"Drakie, viens ici!"" Nous pensons que ceci pourrait être le petit Poter et son ami traître de sang."

Draco fit un pas en avant, remerciant Merlin pour les leçons d'occultation de sa mère qui l'avaient aidé à garder son visage complètement inexpressif.

"Regarde-les attentivement, mon fils", dit son père avec urgence, sa lèvre supérieure dégoulinant de sueur tandis qu'il regardait Draco avec de grands yeux fous. "Cela pourrait être notre chance…ma chance, de retrouver ses bonnes grâces. "

Draco eu envi de rouler des yeux vers Lucius, mais se retint. Son père n'était plus qu'une loque de nos jours. Depuis qu'il avait été libéré d'Azkaban, il était devenu si obsédé par le désir de plaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il l'avait transformé en une version encore plus pathétique de son ancien lui. Et vu quel branleur total il avait été auparavant, c'était dire quelque chose.

Draco laissa sa tante le guider vers les deux captifs qui étaient agenouillées sur le sol, la tête en arrière et la gorge exposée sur un couteau.

C'étaient juste deux garçons, dont l'un avait eu le visage défiguré, mais qui restait indéniablement Potter. Et l'autre un gingembre dégueulasse. Il se fichait de ces deux idiots… où était Granger?

"Alors, Draco?" Son père lui cracha dessus, désespéré pour une réponse.

Draco haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, gardant un visage froid malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son ventre.

"Eh bien, c'est difficile à dire…" Il s'effaça, croisant les bras, "Il y en a habituellement trois."

Bellatrix ricana alors que les rafleurs autour d'eux grognaient de colère.

"La sang-de-bourbe était un problème pour ces amateurs," rit-elle. "Imaginez qu'ils ont été battue par une sous race de moldue. Vous devriez avoir honte de vous."

Pendant une brève seconde, Draco sentit un glissement d'espoir sublime. Avait-elle réussi à s'échapper après tout?

"Est-elle toujours dehors?" Sa tante continua et l'espoir fut brisé trop vite et il se sentit à nouveau trembler. Il serra les poings pour que ce soit moins évident pour les personnes présentes.

Les voix autour de lui ont nagé dans ses oreilles comme s'il était sous l'eau. Tout ce sur quoi il pouvait se concentrer était le corps en apesanteur entraîné par un rafleur qui n'avait pas été blessé.

C'était elle, d'accord. Ses cheveux la trahiraient n'importe quand, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient plus sauvage que d'habitude. Elle avait visiblement été malmenée. C'était les mêmes boucles marron qu'il avait appelées jadis "touffues", mais ces dernières années, il avait remarqué de plus en plus avec quelle élégance ses cheveux commençaient à tomber en épaisses boucles soyeuses. L'âge avait été très gentil avec Granger. Et Draco avait été incapable de cesser de la regarder alors qu'elle devenait une fille magnifique. Ses dents avaient visiblement été rétrécis, mais ce n'était pas le changement dans son apparence. C'était sa confiance qui avait attiré son regard.

Vers la fin de leur cinquième année, Draco avait commencé à remarquer que Granger se tenait différemment. Elle avait toujours eu une posture parfaite en dépit de ses livres encombrés. Mais ce qui semblait autrefois figé, comme si elle avait une usine à balais dans le cul, était lentement devenu une prestance presque royal. Elle ne rebondisait plus sur son siège désespérée de prouver qu'elle connaissait toutes les réponses. Granger avait une aura de confiance en elle qu'il enviait. Elle savait exactement en quoi elle croyait, et elle le croyait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme.

Mais à présent, il se sentait mal alors que ses yeux suivaient le trajet d'une goutte de sang glissant autour de son crâne, lui souillant ses boucles, et traçant un chemin paresseux sur son front. Elle semblait pâle et son corps était immobile.

"Est-elle morte?" demanda-t-il en espérant que personne d'autre n'entendit le tremblement dans sa voix.

"Non… difficile à tuer celle-là," sourit Bellatrix, "Nous devrons essayer plus fort, n'est-ce pas?"

Draco frissonna.

"Oy! Laisse nous soufflé. Nous avons pris sa baguette magique et tout. Elle vient juste d'exploser ou quelque chose du genre. Putain de garce elle nous a tous brûlés."

Narcissa s'avança alors avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Elle a utilisé la magie sans baguette?" elle a demandé faiblement.

Bellatrix se moqua.

"Ne sois pas ridicule, ils sont évidemment délirants. Ces stupides bâtards ont probablement touché un bijou maudit ou quelque chose du genre. Novices."

Draco n'était pas si sûr. Si quelqu'un pouvait utiliser la magie sans baguette, ce serait elle. Il avait essayé de s'y plonger un peu, mais c'était tellement épuisant qu'il n'avait jamais fait plus qu'un simple sortilège de lévitation, et pas très longtemps.

Mais Granger était puissante, mortel et minutieuse. Elle se serait sans doute lancée dans des recherches à ce sujet dès que Snape en avait parlé en classe de DADA.

Sous le prétexte de lui donner un coup de pied dans le dos, Draco s'avança pour la retourner et voir si elle respirait toujours correctement. Il dû le faire un peu trop violemment à son goût, mais cela valait le soulagement de voir sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser doucement.

"Éloigne-toi d'elle, sale furet!" La belette l'a houspié de l'endroit où il était tenu, luttant inutilement contre l'homme beaucoup plus grand qui le tenait.

Draco fronça les sourcils à la tête rouge, sans cervelle. Il entendit Potter grogner doucement derrière ses traits enflés et sut que le cicatrisé était aussi furieux que son ami débile en ce moment.

"Bien, je suppose que nous savons que c'est eux", renifla Lucius.

A ce moment, la menace gingembre commença à se démener et Potter se joignit à lui. Avec un grognement douloureux, le rafleur qui le tenait reçu un coup de botte au tibia.

"Ow! Putin ça fait mal!" il a pleuré.

Un échauffouré a éclaté. Les rafleurs ont frappés la tête des captifs et ont tenté de les tenir plus fermement. Bellatrix, cependant, ne faisait pas attention, puisqu'elle s'était penchée pour ramasser une longue épée en argent qui avait échappé de la main de l'un des rafleur qui se débattait devant elle. Alors qu'ils se criaient dessus avec les deux garçons, Lucius ricanant devant leur incompétence,.

"TAISEZ-VOUS !"Cria-t-elle, et Draco déglutit en voyant cette lueur folle dans ses yeux qui signifiait généralement que quelque chose d'horrible se passerait.

"Amène-les au cachot ..." dit-elle d'un ton dangereusement calme.

"Mais-"

"Tu nous dois-"

"MAINTENANT! Taisez-vous maintenant, imbéciles!"

Son cri résonna autour du haut plafond et choqua tout le monde. Même Draco, qui était habitué à ses explosions, frissonna un peu en essayant de rester immobile.

Les rafleurs finirent par déplacer les garçons, mais quand l'un d'entre eux avança en boitant pour saisir Granger par les cheveux, Bellatrix leva sa main osseuse devant elle.

"Non," murmura-t-elle, "laisse la Sang-de-Bourbe."

Draco sentit son cœur battre fort à nouveau. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que de rester inutilement à côté, et espéré de toutes ses forces qu'un miracle se produirait. Il ne voulait vraiment pas être contraint de prendre une décision imprudente.

Une fois que les rafleurs sont partis et que les garçons étaient en sécurité dans la cave, Draco n'avait plus que ses parents, Bellatrix et Granger dans la pièce, bien que cette dernier était toujours inconsciente.

Pendant que Bellatrix arpentait la pièce, Draco eut l'occasion de regarder de plus près son visage. C'était étrange. Elle avait l'air presque paisible, comme si elle dormait. Sans le sang sur sa tête et ses mains, il aurait pu y croire.

Elle avait sensiblement changé depuis qu'il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois à la fin de la sixième année, lorsqu'il avait fui le château avec les Mangemorts.

Elle était nettement plus mince. Pas squelettique - elle avait toujours ces courbes alléchantes qui l'avaient attiré trop de fois pour pouvoir compter - mais il y avait une certaine maigreur sur son visage et ses bras qui n'existait pas auparavant.

Draco cligna des yeux plusieurs fois alors qu'il se rappelait avec force toutes les soirées et les dernières nuits passées à la bibliothèque à faire semblant de lire pendant qu'il la regardait.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment attiré son attention avant un jour dans la seconde moitié de leur cinquième année. Elle était assise la tête dans un livre et il ne l'avait même pas remarquée quand il était entré dans la bibliothèque, Crabbe et Goyle le suivaient. Il avait pourtant essayé de les décourager de le suivre partout. Lui et Blaise Zabini étaient de bons amis et il avait de moins en moins de temps pour les deux hommes de main qui ne partageaient même pas la moitié de leur cerveau.

"Draco, où sommes-nous?" Grégory avait dit d'une voix beaucoup trop forte pour l'espace calme. Draco voyait déjà des regards grincheux dirigés vers lui.

"C'est la bibliothèque, crétin!"

Les garçons avaient regardé autour d'eux avec étonnement.

"Woah, il y a tellement de livres ici."

"Quand est-ce que ça à ouvert?"

Draco les regarda avec incrédulité, trop horrifié pour même rire.

"Écouté, juste barrez vous dans la salle commune, d'accord? Les soeurs Greengrass ont fait venir une boîte de gâteaux de chez elles."

Les deux garçons ont immédiatement souri et détalé, laissant Draco atterré.

C'est à ce moment-là, lorsqu'il s'était retourné avec une grimace qu'il s'était retrouvé à regarder directement la princesse de Gryffondor.

Ses cheveux étaient entassés dans un chignon en désordre avec un crayon retenant le tous, ses vêtements semblaient un peu froissés alors qu'elle scrutait les livres empilés devant elle.

Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, elle n'avait pas pu contenir un sourire amusé qui lui avait dit qu'elle avait entendu l'échange avec Crabbe et Goyle. Au début, il s'était hérissé, pensant qu'elle se moquait de lui. Mais alors il avait clairement vu qu'il n'y avait pas de malice sur son visage - c'était un putain de Gryffondor après tout, elle portait son cœur sur sa manche. Elle était vraiment amusée par sa frustration face aux deux bouffons et leur ignorance indécente, elle n'avait pas pu empêcher le sourire ironique de taquiner ses lèvres.

Draco avait été complètement pris au dépourvu par ce sentiment soudain de camaraderie. Il n'aurait pas dû l'être. Granger et lui étaient de loin les deux étudiants les plus intelligents de leur année; il supposait qu'il était juste qu'ils partagent des traits similaires - tels que leurs frustration devant ses amis idiots.

Incapable de se contrôler pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années - il était un Serpentard après tout -, il avait souri en retour et roula des yeux avant d'aller chercher le livre qu'il voulait.

Draco pouvait clairement se rappeler comment il s'était maudit une fois qu'elle était hors de vue. Dès qu'il était entré dans la rangée d'étagères, il s'était physiquement secoué et avait murmuré des injures. Stupide Draco! Il avait mis du temps à se reprendre avant de retourner dans la zone des places assises, curieux de comprendre pourquoi une aussi petite interaction l'avait affecté à ca point. Et à son grand désarroi, il s'était retrouvé à la regarder souvent et ce jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

Ça avait été le début.

Draco secoua la tête, serrant et desserrant ses poings alors qu'il la regardait, maintenant sans expression, dégoulinante de sang sur le sol du salon de ses parents.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire au nom de Merlin?


	3. Torturé

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par EMARA88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 2.Torturé.

Il pouvait sentir une forte chaleur dans son estomac qui lui donnait envie de vomir ou de se noyer dans une eau glacée, tout ce qui pouvait effacer l'appréhension alors qu'il fixait Hermione Granger, inerte et saignante sur le sol du salon de ses parents. Bellatrix s'avança enfin vers la forme allongée de Granger et se pencha pour lui prendre le menton.

"Ennervate," siffla-t-elle, et avec un souffle d'air, Granger cligna des yeux, éveillé. Elle avait l'air épuisée, comme si elle allait simplement retomber dans l'inconscience.

"Oh non, tu ne…" cracha Bellatrix avec colère, et elle la gifla au visage pour la garder éveillée. Hermione prit une respiration saccadée mais ne fit aucun autre son alors qu'elle tentait de saisir vaguement son environnement. Elle avait dû utiliser beaucoup de magie sans baguette pour être vider de cette façon.

"Sang-de-bourbe réveille-toi ," dit-elle de sa voix chantante enfantine.

Granger émit un vague murmure et bougea la tête pour regarder autour d'elle. Elle repéra Lucius et Narcissa se tenant de côté. Sa mère avait l'air timide et nerveuse, et son père avait une expression de joie à peine contenue. Puis ses yeux passèrent devant l'épée scintillante sur le sol à côté de Bellatrix et se dirigèrent vers lui.

Draco sentit sa gorge s'assécher complètement.

Les premières secondes devant ses yeux étaient floues , mais maintenant qu'elle le regardait, elle paraissait beaucoup plus alerte. Elle le fixa avec une intensité qui l'effraya. Il essaya de déglutir, mais ne le put pas, ses mains tremblaient durement. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait un miracle pour la faire le regarder avec désir, ou du moins attention. En classe, il avait percé des trous dans son dos en essayant de la convaincre de se retourner et de lui donner ce sourire doux et affectueux qu'elle donnait aux deux imbéciles qu'elle appelait des amis.

Et maintenant, elle avait le regard fixé sur lui sans ciller et Il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. Ses sourcils se plissèrent dans un petit froncement de tête perplexe, et cette douce ligne au milieu de son front apparut comme si elle était en pleine réflection ou en colère. Ses lèvres se contractèrent mais elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche et ne dit rien. Pourtant, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait juste qu'elle le plaidait des yeux. Elle ne le regardait pas avec haine ou dégoût, seulement un appel silencieux à la miséricorde.

Les poings de Draco étaient si serrés qu'il pouvait sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses paumes.

"Je vais te poser quelques questions et je veux que tu me dise la vérité. Si tu ne le fait pas, je le saurai. Et tu vas souffrir… encore plus." Bellatrix a parlé dans un chant doux qui minimisait la menace de ses mots. C'était effrayant, et il remarqua que Granger tremblait quand elle finit par reculer et détourna les yeux de lui pour regarder sa tante. Après un long moment, elle a parlé d'une voix enrouée.

"Je ne… ne sais rien… rien…" commença-t-elle, mais Bellatrix se contenta de rire et se mit à genoux.

"Comment es-tu entré dans mon coffre-fort?"

"Je… je ne l'ai pas fait," Granger tremblait et il était sûr que c'était à cause des blessures à la tête et de l'épuisement qu'elle subissait aussi bien que de la peur.

"Cette épée ..." Bellatrix fit un geste vers l'épée brillante de rubis à côté d'eux, "cette épée était dans mon coffre-fort, et maintenant vous l'avez."

"Si-s'il vous plaît-"

"Si tu n'as pas été dans mon coffre-fort, alors d'où vient-elle ?" Bellatrix parlait toujours doucement et Draco se traînait nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre, espérant que Granger lui répondrait pour ne pas trop souffrir. Pour le moment au moins. Il ne laissait aucun espoir pour sa sécurité à long terme, mais peut-être que l'Ordre enverrait de l'aide ou autre chose si elle réussissait à rester en vie assez longtemps. Sûrement quelqu'un viendrait et essaierait de sauver au moins Potter. Non pas qu'il s'intéressait au sort de Harry le balafré Potter. Mais alors, elle pourrait aussi être sauvée.

"Nous l'avons trouvé, c'était juste dans une vieille forêt. S'il vous plaît, nous n'avons rien pris."

"MENTEUSE!" Bellatrix cria soudainement et Granger s'éloigna d'elle sans répondre.

"Peut-être que le cruciatus desserrera ta langue, jeune fille," cracha-t-elle.

Avant que Draco ne puisse même penser à un moyen de l'arrêter, Bellatrix s'était levée et avait lancé le sortilège avec un tour vicieux de sa baguette.

"CRUCIO!"

La prochaine chose que Draco vit etait Granger était en train de crier. C'était un cri enroué d'agonie qui résonnait dans la pièce alors que tout son corps se recroquevillait et que sa douleur irradiait.

Il frissonna, visiblement tremblant devant ses sons de souffrance.

Elle était complètement perdue, son corps tremblait de manière incontrôlable. Il n'avait jamais reçu la baguette de sa tante, mais grâce aux innombrables événements des Mangemorts de ces dernières années, il savait qu'elle pouvait infliger une douleur à nulle autre pareille.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, elle leva finalement sa baguette, coupant le sort au milieu d'un cri douloureux qui se transforma rapidement en gémissement. Draco laissa échapper le souffle qu'il retenait, ses poumons brûlant dû au manque d'air et il savait que si il desserrait ses poings, il aurait du sang sur ses paumes.

Il prit une profonde respiration tremblante.

Si elle pouvait attendre un peu plus longtemps, quelqu'un viendrait peut-être.

Où est son précieux Ordre du Phénix maintenant?

Il pouvait voir dans le jeu déterminé de sa mâchoire qu'il était impossible qu'elle révèle des informations. Et même si par miracle elle abandonnait toute résistance, Bellatrix ne risquait pas de lui épargner la vie.

Sa tante s'était agenouillée à côté d'elle, caressant ses cheveux bouclés avec condescendance comme on toucherait un animal de compagnie.

"Là, maintenant. Tu ne voudrais pas d'un autre tour, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non… s'il te plait, non ..." croassa Hermione, ses yeux brumeux et flous.

"Non?" elle se pencha plus près avec un murmure dur, "Bien alors tu ferais mieux de me dire où tu as trouvé l'épée!"

Granger sembla confuse un instant, les sourcils froncés et les yeux fixés au plafond. Après une pause, elle secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser de mots, elle se contenta de serrer les lèvres, comme si elle se préparait pour le prochain tour.

"Très bien" gémit Bellatrix et elle leva de nouveau sa baguette.

Cette fois, Draco dut cligner des yeux et se détourner légèrement pour ne pas avoir à regarder.

C'était un retournement complet de ce qui était devenu son comportement "normal" à l'école, il était tellement habitué à regarder chaque mouvement de Granger au cours de la dernière année et maintenant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à baisser les yeux sur l'endroit où elle se tordait, au sol, dans sa propre maison. Surtout depuis que ses yeux marron sans fond étaient fermés par la douleur.

Ça lui a rappelé de façon choquante les moments où elle lui avait rendu son regard quand ils étaient à l'école et il s'était perdu dans ces mêmes yeux. Il s'accrocha à l'idée pour s'empêcher de la regarder.

De temps en temps, ils avaient partagé des regards. Il chérissait chaque souvenir. Elle était la sorcière la plus intelligente de l'école dès son entrée en première année, ce n'était donc pas une surprise qu'elle avait été capable de dire quand quelqu'un la regardait et il la surveillait attentivement depuis des mois.

De temps en temps, ses yeux s'éloignaient de ces livres qu'elle chérissait tant, et il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard assez rapidement. Elle l'avait surpris quelques fois en train de la regarder a chaque fois elle avait froncer un peu les sourcils, mordillant ses lèvres en forme de cœur délicates alors qu'elle devenait curieuse de son attention. Peut-être qu'elle pensait qu'il complotait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas difficile à croire, il avait été très bruyant concernant son statut de sang de bourbe dans ses premières années. Et même s'il avait calmé le jeu, en cinquième et sixième années, il était presque certain qu'elle savait qu'il était la raison pour laquelle Katie Bell avait été maudite.

Mais une ou deux fois sur la centaines de fois ou il s'était assis à étudier des sortilèges oublié dans la bibliothèque, sur son bureau qui lui permettait de la voir parfaitement, elle l'avait attrapé. Une fois en particulier, dans l'ombre d'une lune bleu, elle avait alors incliné la tête sur le côté et regardé droit dans les yeux, comme si elle essayait de résoudre un puzzle.

Il se souvint d'avoir tenu son regard et lui avoir sourie, elle l'avait fixé curieusement une seconde de plus puis secoué la tête en retournant à ses livres, Il en eu le souffle coupé et surtout des palpitations toute la journée après ça.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont un simple regard partagé à travers une bibliothèque entre deux ennemis pouvait être plus chaud et obsédant que n'importe quelle jolie fille de sang pur qui lui avait fait du rentre dedant au fil des ans.

Mais ici et maintenant, ses yeux lui faisaient juste sentir la prise glacée de la terreur.

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir regarder plus longtemps sans perdre les derniers vestiges de sa santé mentale. Penser à Hermione Granger avait été la seule lumière dans sa vie, ces derniers mois. Oui, il était conscient d'être complètement obsédé par elle depuis plusieurs annee maintenant et ça l'effrayait complètement.

Mais chaque fois qu'il était obligé d'assister à quelque chose de grotesque ou de participer à une cérémonie avec ses malade, pour être le temoin de leur violences, il devait se rappeler qu'il y avait du bien dans le monde et la seul chose bien dans son monde, c'est elle. S'il ne le faisait pas, il deviendrait fou ou pire comme eux. Et maintenant, il devait se forcer à rester où il était et à ne pas fuir de la pièce. Il devait rester et voir si elle allait être sauvée.

Il semblait que le duo débile se débattait lui aussi, lorsqu'il entendit le gingembre en particulier crier à tue-tête depuis la cave, sa voix étrange et détachée dans son esprit et il se demanda si Granger et Weasley étaient maintenant ensemble.

La pensée fut immédiatement étouffée par le hurlement désespéré qui lui arriva arraché du sol alors même que Bellatrix était fatiguée d'attendre et annulait le sort.

"Tu es une petite chienne résistante," murmura-t-elle, elle commençait à transpirer, épuisé de lancer le sortilège de torture contre quelqu'un qui avait une volonté de fer et la bouche scellé. Il était intéressant de noter que la capacité d'une née-moldu à résister à ce genre de malédiction par sa putin d'endurance, n'a pas ébranlé la pensé répugnante de sa sang-pur de tante. Merde, même si elle se levait maintenant et commençait à envoyer des sortilèges sans baguette sur eux, sa famille la regarderai encore de haut.

Sa tante fit une pause et commença à chanter une incantation alors qu'elle tirait quelque chose des plis de sa robe.

Draco frissonna d'anticipation. Il commençait à se sentir de plus en plus nauséeux.

Granger tremblait un peu par terre, mais redevenait plus alerte. Elle roula légèrement sur le côté et prit quelques grandes respirations, profitant de la distraction de Bellatrix. Pendant une brève seconde, ses yeux se levèrent et rencontrèrent ceux de Draco. Le regard qu'elle lui envoya était celui d'une angoisse absolue.

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et secs alors qu'elle le regardait.

Son cœur battait la chamade. La bile qui roulait dans son estomac le brûlait. Que ferait-il si sa tante ou pire, Voldemort, décidait qu'elle ne serait plus d'aucune utilité? Et s'ils la tuaient? Draco était sûr que les derniers fils de sa santé mentale seraient brisés avec elle. Et pourtant, il était figé dans la situation incapable de bouger.

S'il agissait ou manifestait de la sympathie, sa tante était assez folle pour les tuer tous les deux, immédiatement. Sa mère était la seule à pouvoir faire preuve de miséricorde, mais elle était impuissante ici.

Puis Granger ouvrit ses lèvres fissurées, son regard toujours fixé sur lui.

"s… s'il te plait…" gémit-elle, et sa colonne vertébrale fourmilla de terreur glacée.

Elle le suppliait, mais il restait toujours immobile.

"Tout va bien, petit animal de compagnie" murmura Bellatrix d'une voix chantée. "Versons un peu de ce sang sale et regardons de plus près."

Les yeux de Granger étaient toujours rivés sur travers lui alors que Bellatrix relevait le poignard maudit qu'elle avait tiré de sa robe et commençait à enfoncer le bout dans sa peau.

"S'il teplait ... s'il te plait ..."

La lame se pressa dans son avant-bras, tranchant la peau et, couler le sang comme promis.

Et Bellatrix a commencé à graver furieusement.

Son envie de vomir est devenu plus fort alors que son sang rempait le long de son bras.

Il était rouge. Rouge vif et chaud.

Juste comme le sien. Juste comme n'importe quel autre sang.

Mais alors qu'il glissait le long de son bras et sur le plancher de bois, éclaboussant presque au goutte à goutte, il ne pouvait rien imaginer de plus monstrueux. Il était conscient à un certain niveau que sa tante était en train d'écrire un mot dans sa chair, mais il ne pouvait pas se concentrer dessus.

L'odeur du sang pendait dans les airs et ses cris résonnaient à ses oreilles. Il tremblait sérieusement maintenant, chanceux que personne ne le surveille vraiment. La lame était maudite pour brûler à travers ses muscles et sa chair et ce jusqu'à ses os, sa voix devenait enrouée à cause des cris de douleur. Finalement, son corps se figea et les cris se dissipèrent en gémissements croassants comme un moyen de faire face à la torture accablante.

Draco sentit un étrange picotement dans ses yeux, mais il refusa de se laisser aller à pleurer. Imaginez la réaction de Bellatrix si il était vu pleurant pour une sang-de-bourbe. Il pouvait aussi bien retourner sa baguette magique contre lui tout de suite. Il cligna des yeux et fixa le mur opposé alors qu'il combattait le besoin de crier et de jeter son corps pour protéger le sien.

Sa tante n'essayait même plus de se renseigner auprès de Granger, réalisa-t-il tristement. Elle était en train de s'amuser.

Pourquoi personne ne venaient pour les sauver?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son père, mais il les a immédiatement détourner lorsqu'il vit la joie délirante éclairer le visage de Lucius.

Donc c'était ça sa famille. Leur sang coulait dans ses veines, plus sombre que le sang qui coulait pour imbiber l'épaisse moquette au milieu de la piece, plus sombre que le sien.

Ses pensées morbide ont été interrompues par le changement de hauteur des hurlements d'Hermione - Bellatrix avait recommencé à la maudire avec le cruciatus alors que le couteau heurtait le sol. Tout son corps se recroquevilla sur lui-même alors que sa tante concentrait le sort sur sa tête. Les mains de Granger se levèrent pour saisir la saisir, appuyant fort sur ses tempes, se tordant sur le sol.

Les yeux de Draco se posèrent sur elle, puis s'éloignèrent rapidement. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il y avait du sang qui coulait de son nez, de sa bouche. Trop de sang. Beaucoup trop de sang, elle n'allait pas tenir. Personne ne le pourrais.

Draco sentit la panique monter. Trop de temps avait passé.

Si personne ne venait la secourir, Bellatrix allait la détruire. Aussi obstiné et forte que soit Granger, il y avait peu de choses qui pouvaient résister à la baguette de cette chienne folle, quand son intention était malveillante. Il imagina un instant une Granger qui avait perdu la tête. Elle serait comme un inferti sans cervelle avec du vide la ou il y avait des étincelles.

La plus brillante sorcière de leur âge.

Draco serra les dents. La mort serait une option plus humaine. Hermione Granger ne devrait jamais avoir à vivre avec la folie, elle ne voudrait jamais vivre comme ça. Une des choses qui l'avait attiré chez elle au début était la profondeur de la connaissance dans ses yeux, une vraie intelligence, inné. Malgré toute les insultes de Snape, pour avoir simplement régurgité des manuels, la réalité était qu'elle ne pratiquait pas seulement la magie, elle la comprenait.

Lorsque le professeur Vector les a jumelés en arithmancie - étant les deux seuls étudiants à ne pas être à Poufsouffle ou à Serdaigle -, il avait développé une obsession pour ses yeux, entre autres. Ça lui avait pris cinq ans, pour qu'il se rende compte par lui-même, qu'elle était vraiment aussi intelligente que les gens le disaient. En fait, beaucoup plus intelligent qu'ils ne le disaient, c'était un véritable génie, un cerveau sans pareil, et ses amis ne l'appréciaient pas vraiment à sa valeur. Était-il même concient de la chance d'avoir des méninges pareils dévoués à leur cause!

Il était tellement habitué à ce que les filles battent des cils avec des grands yeux de biches attrayantes. Des démarches chaloupés qui l'appelait. Il avait du pouvoir, de l'argent à foison, un titre et était agréable à regarder. Ils savaient exactement qui il pourrait avoir et à quel prix.

Mais quand Hermione s'était assise calmement à côté de lui, résolvant autant de problèmes d'arithmancie que possible sans son aide, pour ne pas avoir à interagir avec lui, battante et obstinée. Il vit finalement à quel point ces autres filles étaient fausses. Creuses.

Quand un jour Hermione le regarda d'un œil critique, il sentit comme si elle le mettait à nue. Elle avait se regard intelligent qui l'avait submergé. C'était le poids de sa personnalité - farouchement indépendante, confiante, totalement dépourvu d'artifices. Mais toujours magnifique et bien sûr inaccessible.

Pour lui qui avait tous, il n'avait rien, car elle jugais les qualités du coeur et de l'âme.

Donc, si elle devenais folle, il ferai quoi?Bellatrix ricanait maintenant. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Draco en arrivait au point où, s'il ne faisait rien lui-même, il serait certainement trop tard.

Il devait agir, il allait agir, advienne que pourra.

Un éclair de mouvement attira le regard de Draco alors qu'il se tenait là, indécis, une minuscule robe vert foncé bougeant nerveusement, trituré par de longs doigts osseux.

Tilly. Ses yeux écarquillés vacillaient nerveusement entre le corps tremblant de Granger sur le sol et lui.

Il la vit pointer son doigt tremblant vers lui et sentit sa douce magie se répandre sur ses mains. Il déroula ses doigts et vit que les coupures qu'il avait faites avec ses ongles sur sa paume avaient disparu.

Il la regarda de plus près, son cerveau commençant à se remettre en ordre dans la brume rouge qui l'avait assombri depuis son arrivée.

Tilly secoua légèrement la tête, désignant Granger, écarquillant les yeux.

Il la fixa avec surprise.

Elle voulait l'aider? Il s'est soudainement souvenu qu'elle avait posé des questions sur Granger plus tôt et sur son importance. Il réfléchit vite à ce qu'il pourrait faire. Si il était pris, il pourrait aggraver les choses.

Eh bien, à quel point cela pourrait-il devenir pire?

Mais il ne lui serait d'aucune utilité s'il était pris ou suspecté d'avoir trahi Voldemort. Il finirait juste par la rejoindre. Il ne pensait pas que son père l'aimait suffisamment pour l'épargner.

Il pinça les lèvres et regarda Tilly, son esprit travaillant furieusement. Si il pouvait juste avoir Granger seul, alors il pourrait l'envoyer à son chalet. Personne ne le connaissais et il était fortement protégé par des enchantements. Il pourrait trouver un moyen de la faire sortir sans que personne ne réalise qu'il était impliqué. C'était soit ça, soit d'une manière ou d'une autre, faire passer un message à ses amis de l'Ordre. Ils lanceraient sûrement une attaque pour sauver leur précieux Elu.

Avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, il y avait un son de craquement distinctif qui résonnait dans la cave. Ses parents et sa tante levèrent la tête avec surprise, donnant à Granger un répit momentané dans sa douleur.

"Ca c'était quoi?" Demanda Lucius avec colère, "Rowle!"

On pouvait entendre le personnage encombrant de Rowle gravir les marches de pierre et, après un moment, il entra en boitant dans la pièce.

"Qu'avez-vous fait?" Bellatrix cria.

"Ce n'était pas ma faute ..." croassa-t-il nerveusement.

Lucius s'avança et attrapa la gorge de l'homme, le plaquant contre le mur.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, toi espèce de lâche? Crache-le."

Rowle se contracta sous la fureur de Lucius, et il était étrange de voir un homme aussi grand bégayer comme un écolier.

"Il y avait un elfe - il était vêtu de pulls et de chapeaux de laines. Ils en avaient plusieurs couches. Il a attrapé les garçons, blondie et le fabricant de baguette aussi!"

Les yeux de Lucius se rétrécirent, la veine de sa tempe battant alors que son emprise sur Rowle se resserrait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis exactement, Rowle?"

"Bien… ils… ils sont tous partis!"

Bellatrix émit un étrange hurlement et se précipita de la pièce vers la cave. Lucius cracha sur Rowle, le jetant à terre, jetant un charme d'étourdissant sur lui avec la baguette de Narcissa, avant de la suivre.

Les yeux de Draco se posèrent sur sa mère, mais celle-ci s'était retournée pour regarder par la fenêtre, ses yeux vitreux. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui et Granger, et elle était à peine consciente. Elle continuait d'émettre de petits gémissements de douleur. Il voulait désespérément tendre la main et la toucher pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, mais savait que c'était toujours trop risqué.

"Tilly," murmura-t-il, et elle apparut doucement à côté de lui, ses yeux horrifiés fixant toujours à la forme pathétique de Granger, sa lèvre inférieure tremblante.

"Oui Maître?"

Il se pencha plus près de son niveau.

"Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé?"

Tilly hocha la tête, se penchant également et parlant dans un murmure tremblotant.

"C'était Dobby, il était là!"

"Dobby?"

Elle acquiesça rapidement.

"Il a transplané dans la cave puis est ressorti avec les autres."

"Sais-tu où il les a emmenés?"

"Non, Maître!"

"A-t-il essayé de revenir pour elle?" il fit un geste à Granger.

Tilly avait le cœur brisé.

"Non, il ne peut pas" dit-elle en secouant la tête avec tristesse.

Draco acquiesça. Des barrières extrêmement puissantes ont été placées dans la maison, mais elles étaient moins restrictives dans la cave pour que les elfes puissent faire leur travail ménager. Alors que Dobby pouvait clairement aller et venir librement en bas, il aurait du mal à pénétrer dans les niveaux supérieurs puisqu'il n'était plus considéré comme un elfe Malfoy.

De même, Bellatrix et Lucius venaient de découvrir que leurs prisonniers étaient vraiment libres, les hurlements et les malédictions en dessous étaient sans équivoques. Il pouvait comprendre la panique de son père. Il avait espéré retrouver les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres, quand à Bellatrix, elle rêvait déjà du bonheur qu'elle aurait mis sur le visage de son maître pour lui avoir amené à Potter. Elle en aurait sûrement profité.

Draco se moquait bien de ce qui était arrivé à Potter et Weasley. Les idiots étaient très certainement responsables de s'être fait prendre en premier lieu, et ils méritaient tout ce qui leur était arrivé. Apparemment ils avaient réussi à s'échapper en laissant Granger derrière. Ils venaient de la laisser seule, en enfer, sachant parfaitement qu'elle était en train de se faire torturée. Pour eux. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas sortis de la cave avec l'aide de Dobby et ont récupéré leur supposée amie? Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils puissent être à ce point égoïstes. Ils n'avaient même pas essayé. Une petite partie de lui a reconnu amèrement qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment juger, car il venait de passer la dernière heure à la regarder se faire torturée par sa propres famille.

Mais c'était complètement différent, se rappela-t-il, lui il n'avais pas le choix!

Il sentit le sang battre dans ses oreilles. Eh bien maintenant, il pouvait faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Il était seul dans la pièce avec elle - sa mère ne comptant pas vraiment dans son état actuel - et il avait l'aide de Tilly.

"D'accord, Tilly, je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Mais je vais avoir besoin que tu fasses très attention," murmura-t-il près d'elle.

Tilly hocha la tête avec impatience, se balançant sur la pointe des pieds.

"N'importe quoi, Maître. Tilly sera très prudente."

"Je veux que tu emmènes Granger et que tu la transplanes dans mon chalet. Mais tu ne dois pas être vu. Je veux qu'ils croient que c'est Dobby. Une fois que tu y seras, mets ta propre barrière indétectable autour du chalet en plus de la mienne. Et commence quelques sorts de guérison de base jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai partir d'ici. Peux-tu faire tout ça, Tilly? "

"Oui, Maître Draco. Tilly fera comme monsieur a dit ."

"Ok,vas-y!"

Avec un miroitement de magie, Tilly devint invisible. Draco leva les yeux sur sa mère qui se balançait près de la fenêtre. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et ses doigts jouaient avec le gland de la corde du rideau. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était heureux que sa mère ait perdu ses billes. Elle n'a rien remarqué derrière elle. Bien sûr, elle avait ses moments de lucidité, mais ils se faisaient de plus en plus rares et elle était fondamentalement l'ombre d'elle-même maintenant. Un spectre qui hantait les couloirs du manoir.

Le cœur de Draco se mi a presque vibrer, lorsqu'il entendit les pas tonitruants de sa tante et de son père remonter à l'étage. Ils criaient toujours.

Il regarda frénétiquement la forme de Granger et sentit un frisson de soulagement lorsqu'il vit Tilly faire apparaître une vieille main à longs doigts qui s'agrippait à son poignet. C'était convaincant. Personne ne pourrait dire que c'était Tilly, ça pourrait être la main de n'importe quel elfe.

Alors que Lucius et Bellatrix rentraient dans la pièce, la main de Tilly se resserra sur Granger et tous deux disparurent soudainement avec un pop puissant.

"NONNN!" Bellatrix hurla d'horreur en voyant Granger disparaître.

"Que s'est-il passé? Où est-elle allée?" Lucius se retourna avec frénésie.

Draco s'avança, les yeux écarquillés et confus, prêt à jouer son rôle.

"C'était un elfe de maison - cette main! Elle a dû disparaître avec les autres."

Lucius fronça les sourcils. "C'est impossible. Les protections ne le permettraient pas."

"En fait, mon père," Draco fit une pause pour obtenir un effet dramatique, n'ayant pas à s'efforcer pour paraître bouleversé et compte tenu de ce qu'il avait dû regarder ce soir, "Je pense… que c'était Dobby."

"Quoi?" Murmura sévèrement Lucius, "Tu es sûr?"

Draco se contenta de hocher la tête et Bellatrix se retourna pour leur faire face.

"Ce petit poltron qui a brisé sa servitude pour aider Potter?"

Lucius grimaça et acquiesça. "Oui. C'était un petit crétin enragé. Nous étions heureux d'être débarrassés de lui."

"Il doit encore être en mesure d'accéder au manoir. Un transplanage d"escorte ou quelque chose du genre. Cette saleté adorait Potter."

Alors que Lucius laissait tomber sa tête entre ses mains, Bellatrix laissa échapper un cri puissant et fit sauter un trou dans le mur de pierre.

Narcissa n'a même pas bronché devant les dégâts causés à sa maison. Ils restèrent tous là avec une tension silencieuse pendant un certain temps avant que Lucius inspire profondément et parle.

"Que ferons-nous? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres-"

"Ne doit jamais savoir!" Bellatrix a crié.

Lucius secoua la tête.

"Il la lira dans nos pensées," lui rappela Lucius.

Bellatrix jura et fit un autre trou juste à côté du premier. Draco n'avait pas été surpris que sa tante et son père ne sachent pas maîtriser l'occlumencie. Très peut le pouvait. Lui même s'en sortait car il cotoyait aussi peu que possible le seigneur des ténèbres.

De toute façon ils n'avaient pas la subtilité ou l'intelligence pour ça. Leur magie était plus violente et plus brut que celle de son parrain.

"Il est en Europe en ce moment", murmura Lucius.

Bellatrix acquiesça.

"Nous ne l'appellerons pas maintenant. Cela peut attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit revenu."

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il espérait, peut-être bêtement, être à l'abri de la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais c'était un vain espoir de penser que son père le protégerait. Son père était un sadique égoïste.

Avec un grand soupir et un dernier regard sur sa mère qui regardait toujours distraitement par la fenêtre, Draco commença à sortir lentement de la pièce. Il essayait de paraître calme et nonchalant. C'est avec un grand soulagement pour lui, que personne ne le rappela ni ne lui demanda pourquoi il partait. Pour protéger son excuse de s'absenté pendant un moment, il dit, alors qu'il partait.

"J'ai fini ici. Appellez-moi si ça vaut le coup la prochaine fois. Je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de voir mourir le sang de bourbe."

Il s'était presque étouffé dans les mots, mais ils devait garder sa couverture de puriste du sang pétulant qui avait manqué de s'amuser. Il avait même la voix gémissante, lente et traînant sa jeunesse pour parfaire sa performance.

Mais quand il arriva dans sa chambre, il courait.


	4. Guérie

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par EMARA88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

chapitre 3. Guérie.

Draco apparut au chalet dès qu'il rentra dans sa chambre. Il reconnut les protections de Tilly partout dans la pièce, mais elle les avait conçues pour le laisser passer. C'était un petit bâtiment en pierre avec un seul étage et un grenier mansardé, enfoui dans les bois qui l'entouraient et recouvert de chèvrefeuille et d'autres fleurs sauvages.

C'était pittoresque et isolé et Draco l'avait voulu dès qu'il l'avait vu. Les cottages autours étaient éloignés de quelques centaines de mètres, lui donnant un peu d'intimité et de solitude.

À l'intérieur, il avait demandé à Tilly de le décorer dans un style nordique avec de lourdes tables en bois et des rideaux d'un bleu profond. C'était complètement différent du Manoir et pour lui, c'était ici chez lui.

Quand il était jeune, Draco n'avait jamais pensé qu'il était du genre à aimer une vie domestique pittoresque, mais c'était avant qu'il ait à endurer diverses horreurs de la part des Mangemorts. Il était devenu de plus en plus tentant de s'échapper dans son chalet et d'attendre la fin de la guerre dans l'espoir de voir gagner le côté de l'ordre. Mais son sens du devoir envers sa famille, sans parler de son héritage, l'emportait toujours. Il pouvait penser que Voldemort était un psychopathe, mais Lucius et Narcissa étaient toujours ses parents et il ne pouvait pas les abandonner surtout sa mère. Il craignait ce que serait sa vie si Voldemort gagnait.

Partagé entre son devoir et son sens de ce qui est juste (comme ne pas assassiner des gens innocents). Il frissonna à la pensée d'un monde gouverné par par ce serpent malade. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Draco allait se tenir côte à côte avec ce complet trou du cul-qui-ne-voulait-pas-mourir-Potter. Il avait sa fierté. Il préférait simplement se faufiler pour voir comment les cartes tombaient, pour ainsi dire. Il était un Serpentard, après tout.

Alors que Draco atteignait la fin du sentier pavé, il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la cuisine au moment même où le soleil envoyait le premier de ses rayons tachetés à travers les rideaux, leurs donnant une lueur inquiétante.

"" Tilly? Il a appelé.

"Ici Maître Draco!" elle a répondu de la chambre.

Il y avait quelques lumières fourni par des bougies, mais sinon, la pièce était assez sombre. Il s'avança précipitamment lorsqu'il vit que Tilly avait Granger étendu sur le lit.

Elle était froide et bleu.

Draco se tenait à côté du lit la regardant pendant quelques secondes hors du temps. Elle ressemblait à un cadavre endormi. Sa peau était pâle et du sang séchait sous son nez et à ses tempes d'où sa tête s'était fendue contre un mur. Si il n'y avait pas eu le souffle rauque qu'elle prenait, il aurait craint le pire. Il tendit lentement la main, détestant la façon dont il tremblait. Doucement, craignant de la blesser, il caressa le dos de ses doigts sur sa joue. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, sa peau était toujours douce. Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort et s'inquiéta bêtement pendant une fraction de seconde que les battements la réveille. Il n'était pas encore prêt à voir la peur et le dégoût dans ses yeux quand elle le verait. Elle avait l'air si paisible endormir.

"Maître?" Demanda Tilly d'une voix croassante.

Draco sursauta et retira sa main de Granger comme si il s'était brûlé. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui comme ça, elle avait besoin d'une aide sérieuse. Il ne savait même pas si elle avait perdu la raison ou si elle se réveillerait tous cours.

"Qu'allons-nous faire, Maître?" Tilly le pressa.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration et passa ses yeux sur elle de haut en bas.

"D'accord, je vais avoir besoin d'une potion de régénération du sang, d'une potion calmante, fortifiante. Et aussi d'une de sommeil sans rêves. Et de bandages avec de la pâte de guérison." Il les répertoria rapidement pour Tilly alors qu'il commençait à retrousser ses manches. Elle s'éloigna de nouveau pour aller chercher tout cela, pendant qu'il sortait sa baguette et exécutait des sortilèges de diagnostic de base.

Elle était en mauvaise posture. Draco se mit rapidement au travail pour endiguer tout saignement interne. Une fois convaincu qu'il n'y avait plus de saignements pouvant mettre sa vie en danger, il a lancé des sortilèges pour l'aider à se calmer. La malédiction du cruciatus était particulièrement efficace pour faire frire les nerfs et Granger y avait été soumise longtemps. Elle ressentirait une douleur irradiante partout dans son corps pendant un moment.

Quand Tilly revint, il se focalisa rapidement sur la profonde entaille dans sa tête. Il a lavé la plaie et appliqué de la pâte pour la sceller. Puis il se tourna vers celle qui se trouvait sur son avant-bras.

Quand il vit finalement le mot que Bellatrix lui avait gravé, Draco se sentit lointainement vomir, comme s'il se regardait de haut. Sa tête tourna et il se détourna un instant alors qu'il se forçait à avaler la bile qui s'était logée dans sa gorge.

Sang de bourbe...

Soudain, des années de souvenirs ont nagé devant ses yeux; lui l'appelant une sang-de-bourbe sale devant deux équipes de quidditch au complet. Lui, disant à la moitié de l'école, qu'il espérait qu'elle mourrait à cause de son sang sale. Lui la taquinant pour son sang en attendant qu'un hippogriffe soit exécuté. Et maintenant, sa propre famille avait gravé le mot odieux dans son bras. Il était dégoûté de lui-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pensé qu'il allait se passer? Qu'il lui sauverait la vie et qu'elle se réveillerait et serait si reconnaissante qu'elle lui pardonnerait tout? Parce que, à l'époque il n'était qu'un gamin ignorant la portée de ces horribles mots, qu'il était aujourd'hui un homme repentent. Ca n'allait jamais arriver.

Draco frissonna et se força à continuer. Ça ne servirait à rien de se vautrer dans sa haine de soi maintenant. Elle avait besoin de son aide. Peut-être que s'il restait calme et faisait de son mieux pour la guérir, il pourrait faire en sorte que le mot ne soit pas trop profond ni trop dur à regarder.

"D'accord Tilly, je vais lancer des sorts sur son bras. Pourrais-tu me suivre avec la pâte de cicatriser?" Mais Tilly ne regardait pas vraiment, alors il leva la main devant elle. "Tilly? Tu m'as entendu?"

Tilly hocha la tête mais continua de regarder le sol.

"Tilly ne veut pas regarder ça, Maître. Ce n'est pas gentil."

Draco soupira et acquiesça.

"Je sais, Tilly."

Tilly tourna alors les yeux vers lui, presque accusatrice, et Draco sut qu'elle pensait à son propre comportement dans sa jeunesse.

"J'ai beaucoup de choses à réparer," murmura-t-il, presque pour lui-même, avant de parler plus fort à l'elfe de maison, "j'ai besoin de ton aide ici, Tilly. J'ai besoin de toi pour passer cette pâte. S'il te plaît. Peux-tu faire ça? "

Tilly rencontra ses yeux, une nouvelle étincelle de détermination dans ses larges orbes verts. Elle avait toujours été une épave nerveuse dans sa jeunesse, mais il semblait que les deux avaient grandi ensemble. Elle était plus courageuse maintenant.

"Le Maître avait l'habitude de commander Tilly. Maintenant, il demande. Tilly est honorée d'aider."

Draco lui sourit gentiment en réponse, avant de lever sa baguette pour commencer à travailler sur le bras de Granger.

Les deux ont travaillé sans relâche sur elle pendant quelques heures. Ils ont réussi à redonner un peu de couleur au visage de Granger. Et ses coupes s'étaient bien refermées, mais il leur faudrait attendre de voir à quoi ressemblaient les cicatrices sur son bras bandé plus tard. Elle avait eu des spasmes par intermittences tout au long de leur traitement en raison des lésions nerveuses, mais ça s'était calmé.

Draco finit par se laisser tomber dans une chaise à côté du lit, laissant ses muscles fatigués se détendre pendant une seconde. Il était épuisé physiquement, mentalement et magiquement.

"Quand va-t-elle se réveiller, Maître Draco?"

Draco soupira et baissa les yeux sur les traits paisibles de Granger.

"Je ne suis pas sûr. Pas avant au moins quelques heures. Tu devrais dormir un peu, Tilly. Pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas au manoir et je t'appellerai quand j'ai besoin de toi?"

Tilly acquiesça.

"Si le Maître le souhaite."

"Je fais."

Tilly était sur le point de claquer des doigts et de partir quand elle le regarda sévèrement.

"Vous devez vous reposer aussi, Maître."

Draco renifla et se leva avec un gémissement alors que certaines de ses articulations revenaient à leur place.

"D'accord, mon vieux nag. Je vais faire une sieste sur le canapé afin que je sois à proximité si elle se réveille."

Tilly avait l'air satisfaite et était partie avec un autre pop fort. Draco secoua la tête pour effacer le vertige qu'il ressentait du fait de sa magie fatigué.

Maintenant qu'il était seul, il se pencha et regarda Granger de plus près. Il était devenu si détaché et clinique ces dernières heures qu'il n'avait pas vraiment assimilé le fait qu'elle était allongée sur son lit et qu'il avait vraiment réussi à la sauver d'une situation impensable. Il tendit la main une nouvelle fois, sans rien pour l'arrêter cette fois, et passa ses doigts autour de sa main. Elle etait froide, mais pas aussi mauvais qu'avant. Draco réprima le battement enfantin d'excitation qu'il ressentait en lui tenant la main. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais cette chance dans la vraie vie, alors c'était agréable de prétendre juste un instant.

Il porta la main à sa bouche et plaça un doux baiser sur ses doigts. Il était vraiment temps de se reposer et elle semblait aller bien pour le moment.

Draco s'avança raidement dans le salon et attrapa le plaid sur le sol, le drapant sur lui-même alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le canapé. Il prit un moment pour réarranger les coussins pour se mettre à l'aise avant de fermer les yeux. Mais il a mit du temps pour s'endormir compte tenu de sa fatigue.

Draco était absorbé par la pensé de Granger. Elle était si proche de lui. Ils ne dormaient qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Son esprit travaillait avec fureur et il pouvait jurer que, malgré le fait qu'il se trouvait dans une autre pièce, il pouvait la sentir partout dans son chalet.

Il se retourna sur le dos et regarda le plafond. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir du moment exact où tout avait changé pour lui. C'était arrivé si progressivement, il n'y avait pas eu de grande révélation. Il n'était même pas sûr que ses idées sur la pureté du sang aient changé complètement. Ils avait été surpris par la tournure de ses pensées. Il se souvint cependant de la première fois qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

C'était vers le début de leur sixième année. Il la regardait depuis des mois, depuis leur horrible cinquième année. Mais il avait réussi à rester dans un déni profond pendant un temps étonnamment long. Il s'était d'abord convaincu qu'il ne la surveillait que parce qu'elle le dégoûtait et qu'il essayait de trouver le moyen de la blesser. Pas vraiment un bon début, a-t-il admis. Mais ce n'était même pas simple pour lui.

Assis dans la bibliothèque, la regardant, il avait commencé à avoir des rêves éveillés. Au début, ils voulaient prouver qu'il était plus intelligent qu'elle. C'est ce que son père avait toujours voulu, après tout. Dans ses rêves, il prenait un livre qu'elle voulait pour quelle ne puisse pas terminer son travail. Elle le confronterait, lui crierait dessus. Fondamentalement juste lui portait attention. Ça avait vraiment commencé à le frustrer qu'après l'année du règne d'Umbridge, elle avait commencé à l'ignorer. Il supposait qu'elle était juste en train de grandir et qu'elle ne s'intéressait plus aux petites disputes puériles qu'il avait avec Potter et Weasel. Mais il commençait à vouloir son attention maintenant, peu importe comment il l'aurait.

Mais alors les rêves avaient commencé à changer. Il avait imaginé son tempérament furieux - une légende de Poudlard - qui lui était destinée. Il fantasmait de la coincer dans la bibliothèque et de lui donner une gifle retentissante, semblable à celle qu'elle lui avait donnée en troisième année. Elle le gifler à nouveau, mais il attraperait son poignet pour l'arrêter. Et pour une raison quelconque, qu'il n'a pas compris, leurs confrontations dans ses fantasmes commençaient à se finir de plus en plus par des baisers passionnés contre les étagères de la bibliothèque. Il frissonna à la mémoire de certains de ses fantasmes beaucoup plus explicites.

Mais le tournant avait été lorsque Slughorn leur avait demandé de concevoir un nouvel antidote à un philtre d'amour original. Il avait préparé un grand pot de philtre d'amour à l'avant de la classe pour qu'ils puissent y travailler. Draco en avait pris l'odeur et sut aussitôt que c'était elle qu'il pouvait sentir.

Pommes, parchemin, menthe, miel.

Et merde

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait échoué à une leçon de potions. Même si Snape avait enseigné, il n'aurait pas pu prétendre que c'était une potion passable. Draco avait été tellement distrait de bout en bout qu'elle s'était lentement transformé en une bouse verte qui ressemblait à l'une des monstruosités de Londubat. Il avait été trop occupé à essayer de comprendre pourquoi un philtre d'amour aurait le même parfum que Hermione Granger. Il la désirait juste, comme beaucoup d'autres en secret pensait-il, ou il avait une sorte de béguin pathétique provoqué par les hormones adolescentes.

Mais les potions d'amour ne mentent pas. Son cœur ne mentait pas non plus quand elle entrait dans la bibliothèque tous les soirs. Il pouvait continuer à se répéter qu'il était juste bizarrement obsédé par elle, que ça finirait par passer. Mais son esprit rationnel et ses réactions perfides à ça vue ne corespondaient pas à l'une ou l'autre de ses théories. Cela ne l'a pas aidée qu'elle continue à le battre dans chaque putin de matières. Comment pouvait-il l'insulter sur son infériorité ou son sang ou sa magie alors qu'elle était clairement plus puissante et intelligente que quiconque dans leur année, lui inclus.

En plus il resentait se besoin vital, constant et surtout effrayant de la posséder.

Elle devait être à lui et à personne d'autre.

Chaque fois qu'un garçon de leur année la regardait même sans un intérêt romantique, il sentait les remous nauséeux de la jalousie, une pulsions violente, difficile à gérer pour son jeune lui.

Mais ça n'arriverait jamais il etait conscient de ne pas être assez bons pour elle.

Personne ne l'était.

Draco avait beaucoup réfléchi cette semaine là, après la leçon désastreuse de Slughorn. Et il était enfin arrivé à la conclusion irréfutable qu'il était amoureux.

Lui même ne comprenais pas comment le diabolique, méchant Serpentard était tombé amoureux de la princesse pure de Gryffondor?

Mais il ne pouvait plus nier la sensation de chaleur dans son ventre quand elle était proche, ni la fureur qui le consumait quand elle faisait attention aux autres garçons, même platoniquement, ou encore les rêves de plus en plus vifs qu'il avait à propos d'elle.

Quand il était encore à Poudlard, il avait été tellement emporter par la chaleur de ses rêves, qu'il s'agisse de choses simples, comme le contact de ses doigts sur un cou, le doux soupir qui sortait de ses lèvres. Ou carrément osé comme ses mains sur son corps ou lui au fond d'elle perdu dans le plaisir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, très vite il a été obligé d'utiliser des charmes de silence la nuit, de peur de gemir son nom dans son sommeil, autour de ses compagnons Serpentard.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu ces genre de rêves. Vivre dans le manoir entouré de mangemorts, avait rendu ses nuits nettement plus agitées et perturbées par d'autres types de rêves.

Draco gémit et leva un bras sur ses yeux. Il avait besoin d'arrêter de penser à tout ça et de dormir. Se fatiguer complètement n'aiderait personne.

Et qui sait… avec elle dans la pièce d'à côté, peut-être qu'il ferait encore de beaux rêves ce soir.


	5. Éveillé

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par EMARA88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

chapitre 4. Éveillé.

Draco arpentait la cuisine en essayant de calmer ses nerfs avec une très forte dose d'espresso. Il pouvait sentir la caféine calmer son mal de tête, mais cela ne faisait rien pour son anxiété. Il était sûr que Granger se réveillerait bientôt, elle était sortie depuis des heures. Comment réagirait-elle à ce qu'il avait fait? Comment réagirait-elle de le voir même? Il n'était pas vraiment sa personne préférée. Peut-être qu'il devait prendre un autre café. Draco se pencha en arrière sur le comptoir et actionna l'interrupteur de la machine à expresso. C'était une petite boîte noire et argentée qu'il avait enchanté pour fonctionner, car il n'avait aucun endroit où coller le cordon que l'homme du magasin avait expliqué, il fallait la "brancher" pour lui donner du pouvoir. C'était drôle de voir comment les moldus avaient trouvé des moyens astucieux de faire les choses, mêmesi c'est un peu plus lent. La machine a fredonné. Draco ne savait pas exactement comment ça fonctionnait, mais après beaucoup de bruit et de vapeur, un flot de délicieux café chaud coula dans sa tasse.

Il réfléchissait à son propre plan depuis des heures maintenant, depuis son réveil. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre deviner quelle serait la réaction de Granger, cela dépendrait en grande partie de l'évolution de sa guérison. Elle pourrait le remercier, le maudire, crier après lui ou le prendre dans ses bras.

Bon, ce dernier était peu probable, mais au moins il essayait de se préparer à tous.

La seule chose dont il était certain était qu'il lui fallait faire preuve de prudence. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, sans compter hier soir, elle le méprisait. Il a peut-être grandi ces dernières années, mais pour elle, il était toujours ce petit con pervers, même s'il était difficile pour lui de l'admettre.

Cela ne ferait que la troubler et l'effrayer s'il était soudain attentionné et attentif à jouer les amoureux transi. Une partie de lui espérait qu'elle serait assez intelligente pour avoir remarqué le changement chez lui ces dernières années.

Merlin sait qu'elle l'avait attrapé la regardant assez souvent.

Draco inclina la tête en arrière et vida le reste de son café, il fit claquer la tasse sur le comptoir avec entrain quand il entendit un gémissement sortir de la chambre à coucher.

Il se figea, avala la boule dans sa gorge et entra dans la chambre à coucher, s'arrêtant à côté du lit.

Elle tremblait et remuait, émettant des gémissement occasionnels alors que son esprit fatigué la tirait du sommeil. Elle était encore si pâle. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent versant des larmes involontaire, plissant les yeux face à la lumière du soleil alors qu'elle commençait à regarder autour d'elle, d'un air léthargique.

Il a juste attendu qu'elle rassemble ses pensées. Elle aura peut-être besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'adapter.

Elle sursauta et cracha un son inintelligible, le regardant à travers des yeux étroits. Il était possible que sa vision soit temporairement floue ou affaiblie par le cruciatus.

"Tu es en sécurité", dit-il calmement.

Granger bougea sur le lit et laissa échapper un autre gémissement de douleur, plus fort cette fois. Il pouvait la voir serrer les dents.

Il s'assit, s'appuyant sur le bord du lit à côté d'elle.

"A-tu besoin de potions contre la douleur?" il a demandé doucement. Il avait envie de la toucher et de la caresser pour l'apaiser, mais bien sur il se retint. Il était assis assez près d'elle quand même. Si elle tordait un doigt, elle lui frôlerait probablement la jambe.

Granger ferma les yeux, puis les ouvrit à nouveau. Elle fronça les sourcils, le regardant avec une expression d'incrédulité méfiante.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu plus quand elle le reconnut. Elle se recroquevilla dans le lit loin de lui.

Draco réussit juste à temps à s'empêcher de grimacer du regard effrayé quel lui envoya. Récupérant gentiment, il lui a simplement donné un soulèvement sourcilière à la place.

"Bonjour Granger," dit-il sèchement.

Elle secoua la tête, les yeux écarquillés maintenant. Elle le regarda de haut en bas avant de laisser ses yeux scruter la chambre à la recherche d'indices quant à sa localisation.

Il l'observait patiemment, alors qu'elle prenait ses marques, mais la patience n'était pas vraiment son fort.

"Comment te sens-tu? A-tu mal?" répéta-t-il en convoquant quelques potions au cas où. Quand Hermione le vit lever sa baguette pour faire le sort d'invocation, elle tressaillit et détourna la tête, fermant les yeux.

Draco soupira.

"Granger," dit-il doucement, essayant de paraître calme et de ne plus l'effrayer, "Tu n'es plus au manoir. Tu es en sécurité."

Les yeux de Granger s'ouvrirent lentement et elle le regarda, surpris par son ton. De toute évidence, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler comme ça.

La pensée était triste.

Quand elle ne répondit pas, mais continua à le regarder, il toussa nerveusement et continua,

"Nous sommes au chalet. Euh… mon chalet en fait."

Elle a continué à le regarder pendant une durée indéfini. Ça commençait à le rendre très inconfortable.

Il avait si longtemps voulu qu'elle lui accorde ce genre d'attention directe, mais il l'aurait préféré sans la terreur dans ses yeux.

Draco pinça les lèvres et tapa du pied, détournant la tête un instant. Il sortit le bouchon d'une fiole de potion régénératrice de sang et se retourna vers elle.

"Ici", dit-il en se penchant pour amener la fiole aux lèvres de Granger.

Alors que sa main se rapprochait de son visage, elle commença à paniquer. Ses bras se levèrent et renversèrent la fiole de sa main. La fiole se brisa contre le dessus du cadre du lit, renversant la potion partout. Elle continuait à se débattre sur le lit, reculant loin de lui.

Draco leva les mains en l'air en signe de paix, reculant légèrement.

"Ok, ça va," dit-il avec constance, "Je ne vais pas te toucher."

Granger réussit à arrêter de se débattre, mais sa poitrine continuait de monter et de tomber avec une respirations dur. Elle n'avait pas encore parlé et cela seul fit froncer les sourcils de Draco. Granger n'était pas connue pour sa capacité à rester silencieuse. Son incessant murmure était infâme.

"Je vais juste faire un autre sortilège de diagnostic." Lui dit-il, levant sa baguette à nouveau et la déplaçant sur elle. Granger ferma les yeux comme si elle attendait de la douleur, mais comme elle ne venait pas, elle les ouvrit puis plissa les yeux.

Rien dans le charme de diagnostique n'indique que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa gorge ou ses cordes vocales. Il se dit donc, qu'elle était toujours en état de choc.

"Peux-tu parler, Granger?"

Elle sembla confuse un moment mais se recroquevilla davantage au-dessus de son coin du lit.

"Je suppose que non," soupira-t-il passant ses doigts sur son cuir chevelu, les mettant en désordre, "Très bien, c'est bon. Peut-être qu'une potion de renforcement musculaire aiderait."

Il tendit la main et prit une autre fiole sur la table de chevet, puis s'arrêta.

"Si je te donne cette potion, vas-tu la prendre? Ce n'est pas du poison."

Elle se contenta de cligner des yeux.

Prenant cela pour un accord passif, il se pencha vers elle avec la potion. Elle fixa longuement sa main avant de finalement tendre ses propres doigts tremblants. Draco s'assura de lui laisser de l'espace pour qu'elle puisse le prendre sans le toucher, même si il aurait aimé.

"Bois", dit-il avec un sourire encourageant. Granger continua à avoir l'air perplexe, mais ouvrit le bouchon et prit une profonde inspiration de odeur de la potion. C'était une fille intelligente. Elle était capable de sentir qu'il s'agissait bien d'une vraie potion de force musculaire.

Finalement, elle grimaça d'acceptation et retourna la fiole pour boire la potion. Il sourit. C'était un début.

Quand elle fini, il la vit poser le flacon vide avec des doigts blancs. Il se pencha, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, ses mains ballant entre ses jambes et déglutit, les yeux baissés.

"Ecoute Granger. Je n'es pas l'intention de te faire de mal. Donc tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme si j'étais sur le point de te maudire. Tu es en sécurité ici."

Il prit quelques respirations avant de lever à nouveau le regard vers elle.

Elle l'a étudié pendant un moment. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre suite de l'épreuve de la nuit précédente et quelques boucles sauvages étaient drapées sur son front. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et ramena ses genoux sous son menton.

Mais lentement, alors qu'ils se regardaient, la terreur disparut de ses yeux. Elle avait toujours peur, ses mains tremblaient et elle était d'une pâleur mortelle, mais elle ne paniquait plus. Draco essaya de lui donner un autre sourire encourageant, mais cela ressemblait plus à une grimace.

Granger ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, comme si elle essayait de trouver les mots à dire. Elle a même commencé à parler à un moment donné, mais elle a juste réussi à croasser.

"C'est bon, prend ton temps", dit-il. Il devait prendre sur lui. C'était à peu près aussi patient qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Et même alors, il courait sur son dernier nerf.

Mais il avait bien réussi jusqu'ici. Et au regard déterminé sur son visage, elle retrouvait son courage de Gryffondor.

Finalement, elle parvint à dire quelque chose dans un murmure rauque. Il dut se pencher un peu plus près pour l'entendre.

"H ... arr ... et ... Ron."

Draco eut un mouvement de recul quand il réalisa qu'elle disait les noms de ses deux amis.

Bien sûr, ce serait ça la première chose qu'elle demanderait. Elle était farouchement fidèle aux deux abrutis. Ce qu'il supposait être une bonne chose. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi loyale, le garçon qui a survécu aurait déjà frit pendant la première ou la deuxième année.

Il n'avait vraiment pas voulu les mentionnés si tôt. Les bâtards venaient de la laisser derrière. Ils avaient tourné le dos et couru, quelque chose qu'il était sûr que Granger elle-même ne ferait jamais. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle en penserait. Cela pourrait la contrarier.

Elle a visiblement mal interprété son expression de dégoût, car elle a secoué la tête avec un hoquet d'horreur.

"N… pas… mort? S'il te plait non-"

"Ils vont bien," interrompit-il rapidement, "Ils… bien… ils se sont échappés."

Ses sourcils se froncèrent de surprise et elle le regarda d'un air suppliant. Il réalisa qu'elle attendait plus d'informations.

"Dobby, le vieil elfe de maison fou de mon père, les a sauvés. Je ne sais pas où ils sont allés ni avec qui ils sont maintenant. Mais ils sont définitivement sortis. Lucius et Bellatrix étaient furieux."

Il attendit une seconde que la tristesse de l'abandon la submerge, mais elle sembla simplement soulagée.

"Merci Merlin ..." murmura-t-elle.

Il la considéra pensivement pendant un moment. Elle a commencé à étirer ses bras et ses jambes un peu et à se tester provisoirement pour détecter toute blessure. Elle avait l'air épuisée. Il y avait des cernes sous ses yeux et elle avait du mal à bouger le bras que Bellatrix avait sculpté. Finalement, elle leva les yeux et parla à nouveau, sa voix toujours très enrouée par tous les cris.

"Comment ai-je…" elle se tut, mais elle n'eut pas à finir. Il savait ce qu'elle demandait.

"Lucius et Bellatrix ont quitté la pièce pour voir ce qui se passait avec tes amis. Pendant leur absence, mon elfe personnel t'a fait sortir et t'a amené ici. Mais ils pensent que c'était aussi Dobby."

Granger hocha lentement la tête, absorbant cette information.

Inconsciemment, elle se pencha et passa ses doigts sur la cicatrice bandée sur son bras, ses paupières lourdes tandis que son bras se resserrait et tremblait en réponse.

Draco blanchit.

"Tu devrais dormir un peu plus. Tu as besoin de repos pour récupérer, tu es toujours très faible."

"Pourquoi?" balbutia-t-elle pitoyablement alors que sa tête retombait vers l'oreiller.

"Granger, tu a été torturé. De toute évidence, tu dois te reposer."

"Non", elle cracha le mot avec lassitude et Draco sentit son instinct se soulever, attendant qu'elle continue après avoir repris son souffle, "pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé?"

Le cœur de Draco commença à battre plus vite. Ses paumes transpiraient alors qu'elle le regardait avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à une suspicion ou à une accusation.

Au moins, elle me regarde, pensa-t-il. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Elle était épuisée et souffrait énormément. Il y aura un temps pour en parler plus tard, quand elle serait plus lucide.

"Dors un peu," répéta-t-il, et elle fronça les sourcils avec étonnement. De toute évidence, elle n'aimait pas qu'il ait évité la question, mais ses yeux étaient de plus en plus lourds alors que son corps se détendait contre le matelas.

Ne voulant pas qu'elle insiste sur le problème alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment prêt à le résoudre lui-même, il se leva et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Se maudissant pour être un lâche, il retourna à la cuisine aussi vite que possible.

Il y avait une paire d'yeux verts qui l'observaient du coin du banc.

"Est-ce que tu m'espionnes, Tilly?"

"Non, maître," cria-t-elle, se glissant dans un coin et se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai aussi bien dormi," dit Draco avec un sourire entendu.Tilly s'éclaira alors. Elle était clairement inquiète pour lui.

"Que se passe-t-il au manoir?" demanda-t-il, appuyé contre les armoires et passant sa main sur son visage tendu.

"Tilly était l'un des elfes chanceux. Maître Malfoy a vivement réprimandé les elfes."

Draco gémit.

"Il leur a crié dessus, n'est-ce pas? Idiot."

"Gretel est mort, Monsieur."

Draco fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux sur Tilly alors qu'il sentait la nausée revenir à son estomac. Bien sûr, Tilly minimisait quand elle a dit qu'il les avaient "grondés". Il aurait dû savoir mieux. Gretel était un elfe plus âgé qui avait servi sa mère pendant des années.

"Merde," murmura-t-il en frappant son poing sur le comptoir, "putain de sadique."

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment agir comme s'il était surpris. Son père avait toujours été une personne malhonnête, utilisant son argent et son pouvoir pour influencer les autres, mais ces dernières années, depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait complètement perdu tout contrôle sur la réalité, de là à tuer un de ses propres serviteurs? Draco frissonna. Il baissa les yeux et vit que Tilly le regardait avec de grands yeux mouillés.

"Je suis désolé, Tilly. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose."

Tilly hocha la tête et tira confortablement sur le bas de son pantalon.

"Maître Draco est esclave comme Tilly."

Draco acquiesça sombrement et s'effondra plus fortement sur le comptoir.

"C'est à peu près correct. Est-ce que quelqu'un a émis des doute sur mon absence?" il a finalement demandé d'une voix fatiguée.

"Non, Monsieur. La Missus a dit que vous aviez besoin d'un peu de temps pour vous-même et personne ne l'a demandé à nouveau."

Draco était content que sa mère soit encore suffisamment consciente pour le défendre, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une victoire mineure.

"A-tu dormi?" il a demandé à son elfe avec des yeux pénétrants.

Elle commença à hocher la tête, puis attrapa la lueur dans son œil et la changea rapidement.

"Non, Monsieur. Mais Tilly doit préparer le repas pour Maître et la fille…"

Draco renifla et se retourna pour faire face à la cuisine.

"Tout va bien Tilly. Tu vas au grenier et fais une sieste. Je vais préparer le déjeuner pour Granger et moi-même. Ce n'est peut-être pas fantaisiste, mais je dois faire quelque chose ou je vais devenir fou."

Tilly hocha la tête et commença à sortir de la pièce avec incertitude.

"Les œufs sont dans le frigo, Maître Draco."

Il sourit et se dirigea immédiatement vers le frigo.

"Fais de beaux rêves," dit-il d'une manière significative, et l'instant d'après, elle avait disparu, en souriant .

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Draco soupira de nouveau et appuya sa tête contre la porte du réfrigérateur.

Son père était une épave violente.

Granger était réveillé.

Et il allait devoir déterminer comment exactement il était supposé répondre à sa question.


	6. Explications

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par EMARA88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

chapitre 5. Explications.

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent et il lui fallut un moment pour se situé alors qu'il se redressait.

Il avait du mal à respirer après le réveil soudain et ses cheveux étaient en désordre partant dans toutes les directions. Une fois qu'il fut plus conscient de son environnement, il réalisa qu'il s'était endormi sur le canapé et qu'il avait été réveillé par des bruits provenant de la chambre à coucher.

Granger.

Les glapissements et les gémissements pitoyables devenaient de plus en plus forts et, de temps en temps, elle émettait un gémissement douloureux qui résonnait dans le salon.

Il faisait nuit maintenant et elle dormait depuis quelques heures. Draco leur avait préparé à manger pour tous les deux plus tôt, mais le sien était resté là, sous un charme de stase.

Un autre gémissement interrompit ses pensées assoupies et il se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher, s'arrêtant à la porte.

Elle faisait un cauchemar.

Il n'était pas surpris. Elle avait enduré d'horribles tortures aux mains de Bellatrix, et il imaginait qu'elle serait en proie à ces souvenirs pendant des années.

Draco réalisa qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui donner la potion de sommeil sans rêves, alors c'était vraiment inévitable.

Il s'approcha d'elle et resta près du lit pendant un moment, la regardant se tordre sous le drap. Son front était pâle et en sueur et il pouvait voir ses yeux bouger sous ses paupières.

C'était étrange que même dans son pire moment elle soit toujours belle. Le clair de lune entrait dans la pièce par des bandes d'argent délicat, faisait briller sa peau comme un ange éthéré, surtout avec ses cheveux châtains qui tombaient sur l'oreiller comme un halo ondulé.

Lorsqu'elle relâcha un autre cri de douleur, il se secoua pour sortir de sa transe et s'approcha du lit.

"Granger", murmura-t-il, espérant la réveiller mais sachant que ce ne serait probablement pas si simple.

Quand elle ne répondit pas, il se pencha et posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Granger," dit-il un peu plus fort.

Elle se dirigea brusquement vers lui, ses doigts s'enroulant autour de son avant-bras et s'accrochant à lui.

Ça faisait mal, mais il pouvait serrer les dents et le supporter. Il était sûr qu'elle souffrait plus. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle frissonna alors qu'il appelait à nouveau.

Draco s'assit sur le lit, soulevant son bras de son emprise et enroulant ses propres mains autour de ses épaules. Il essaya de ne pas avoir l'air de la retenir - il ne voulait pas qu'elle panique - mais il voulait l'empêcher de se faire du mal par accident.

Finalement, quand il la tint fermement, ignorant les piqûres de désir qu'il ressentait en la touchant et la tenant si près de lui, il dit à nouveau son nom.

"Gra… G… Hermione." Le nom roula de sa langue comme une prière, et il se réprimanda intérieurement pour être une telle sève.

"Hermione," dit-il avec plus de force.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent finalement et elle le regarda avec horreur pendant un moment alors qu'elle se retirait du cauchemar.

"Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. Personne n'essaie de te faire du mal."

Il répéta les mots d'une voix apaisante jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de battre et que son corps se calme. Elle était gelée, respirant profondément alors que ses yeux parcouraient la pièce d'un regard égaré.

Une fois qu'il était certain de ne pas se blesser ni de perdre le contrôle, il relâcha ses épaules et se rassit avec un soupir de regret. En dépit des circonstances, cela avait été agréable de la toucher.

Il la regarda attentivement alors qu'elle fixait le plafond, se rappelant où elle se trouvait et ce qui s'était passé. Il appela doucement un verre d'eau et le lui tendit. Elle l'accepta silencieusement, ne rencontrant toujours pas ses yeux, et vida rapidement le verre.

"A-tu mal?" il a demandé finalement.

Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer son regard et il se perdit immédiatement dans la mer de ses yeux d'un marron ambré. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et prit une profonde inspiration.

"J'ai ... j'ai faim", finit-elle par croasser, et Draco acquiesça rapidement.

"Bien sûr, tu n'a probablement pas mangé depuis des jours."

Il appela l'assiette de nourriture de la cuisine et libéra le charme de stase. Plaçant le plateau sur le lit à côté d'elle, il essaya de lui donner un semblant d'intimité pour manger en cherchant de nouveaux flacons de potions et en les alignant sur la table de chevet.

Quand il la regarda, il vit qu'elle mangeait vite. Trop vite.

Elle devait être affamée. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le trio d'or avait fait avant de se retrouver au manoir. S'ils erraient dans le pays comme le soupçonnait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils ne mangeaient peut-être pas aussi régulièrement que d'habitude. Cela expliquait certainement sa perte de poids.

"Ralentis Granger," le prévint-il soigneusement. "Tu vas te rendre malade."

Elle leva de grands yeux horrifiés vers les siens et laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette. Elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux avant de prendre la fourchette et de réessayer.

"Bien sûr," murmura-t-elle avec des joues rouges, et il sut qu'elle était embarrassée qu'il doive lui rappeler comment prendre soin d'elle. Il l'avait souvent vue lire des livres médicaux à la bibliothèque - se préparant pour son rôle de s'occuper de Potter, assuma-t-il. Il attendit qu'elle ait suffisamment mangé avant de prendre le plateau et de le bannir dans la cuisine.

"Mieux?" Il a demandé.

Hermione le regarda avec un froncement de tête perplexe.

"Pourquoi es-tu si gentil?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible et enrouée.

Draco grimaça et s'éloigna d'elle, regardant un point sur le tapis. Malgré ses heures de réflexion sur comment répondre à ses questions, il ne savait toujours pas exactement quoi dire.

"Je suis un gars sympa", a-t-il déclaré, visant une humour dédaigneux.

Les sourcils d'Hermione se creusèrent et elle pinça les lèvres avec dégoût.

"Mais tu ne l'es pas normalement. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Draco rigola réellement alors.

Bon sang, elle va bien, pensa-t-il en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

"Malfoy", grommela Hermione, "pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé?"

Son sourire s'effaça alors qu'il serrait et desserrait ses poings.

"Parce que je le pouvais ... parce que l'occasion se présentait" dit-il finalement avec une formalité stricte.

Elle l'observa pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le courage de parler à nouveau.

"Mais tu me détestes," dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Draco inspira profondément, se tortillant un peu au bord du lit.

"Ecoute Granger, je sais ce que tu penses, mais je ne suis pas le connard que j'ai été dans nos premières années…" Il se tut, essayant furieusement de penser à ce qu'il allait dire.

Je suis amoureux de toi…

Ce serait un suicide émotionnel. En fait, il a dû se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de le laisser échapper .

"Je sais", dit-elle, et il fallut un certain temps pour que les mots s'enregistrent dans son esprit. Elle le regardait avec un mélange de confusion et de ce qui pourrait être de la sympathie.

"Quoi?" il a demandé bêtement.

Granger baissa les yeux sur ses mains où elle tripotait le bord de la couverture.

"Je sais que tu n'es plus un abruti. Quiconque a la moitié du cerveau peut voir que tu as changé."

Draco sourit, étrangement heureux qu'elle l'ait remarqué. Cela signifiait qu'elle l'avait également observé, même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Il se pencha en avant et laissa tomber quelques mèches de cheveux blonds sur ses yeux alors qu'il baissait la tête. Granger continua.

"Mais Malfoy, tu ne m'as pas juste sauvé parce que tu serais miraculeusement devenu gentil maintenant. Il y a une grande différence entre ne pas être un tyran à l'école et risquer ta vie pour sauver une sang-de-bourbe."

Draco tressaillit violemment au mot et son regard se leva brusquement pour la regarder avec horreur. N'a-t-elle pas réalisé que le mot lui avait été gravé?

Il n'aimait pas le son du mot venant de ses lèvres innocente. Il savait que c'était lui qui l'avait appelé comme ça le premier, mais Il semblait tellement pire maintenant qu'elle se réfère à elle-même de cette façon.

"Ne dis pas ça," râla-t-il sans réfléchir. Granger fronça les sourcils.

"Tu peux répéter s'il te plait?" elle a demandé sèchement.

"Ce mot," cracha-t-il. Il la vit grimacer un peu à cause de son ton dur, mais cela céda bientôt la place à une expression de confusion plus intense.

"C'est un peu hypocrite, tu ne penses pas?" Elle n'avait pas l'air fâchée.

En fait, Draco était surprise qu'elle paraisse si calme et il était certain que sa surprise était visible sur son visage. Elle semblait être perplexe, pas fâchée ni énervée.

"Oui, ça l'est", admit-il doucement.

Hermione continua à le regarder, la tête penchée sur le côté alors qu'elle le jaugeait. Il croisa son regard, sa bouche sèche alors qu'il la contemplait.

"Malfoy ..." murmura-t-elle enfin, prenant une profonde inspiration et semblant nerveuse. Il se pencha en avant, son cœur battant furieusement alors qu'il attendait qu'elle continue, "Je… bien… je dois utiliser… tu…" s'interrompit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Il a adoré quand elle a fait ça. Un peu trop en faite...

Elle avait des morsures de lèvres différentes pour chaque émotions. Nerveuse, excitée, concentrée, déterminée. Celui-ci semblait vraiment gêné.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Il a demandé.

Elle se tortilla un peu sur le lit avant de le regarder, reprenant son souffle et parlant très rapidement.

"J'ai besoin d'utiliser la salle de bains."

Draco rougit un peu et regarda le sol, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant encore plus que sa somnolence.

"Oui ... bien sûr que tu en a besoin ."

Il se leva et contourna le lit du côté le plus proche de la salle de bain.

"Pense-tu que tu peux marcher?" balbutia-t-il.

Granger pinça ses lèvres et balança lentement ses pieds pour les poser au sol. Elle bougeait calmement, raide et léthargique, et ne portait aucun poids sur son bras gauche, là où se trouvait la cicatrice. Sans lui répondre, elle commença avec précaution à peser son poids sur ses jambes. Elle remua ses orteils et prit de grandes respirations pour se donner de l'énergie.

Draco la surveillait avec attention, Tilly avait transformée ses vêtement pour qu'il soit plus pratiques pour qu'il puisse travailler a son aise, quand ils la guérissaient. Elle portait un pantalon en coton blanc et un débardeur bleu marine qui lui allait bien. C'était beaucoup plus approprié que le jean et le pull dans lesquels elle était à son arrivée. Il ne savait pas où Tilly avait mis ses vieux vêtements, il était probable qu'elle les avait déjà nettoyées et repassées.

Quand Granger eut finalement fini de se préparer, elle se releva et resta vacillante pendant une seconde. Draco grimaça et commença à s'approcher pour aider, mais elle lui lança un regard furieux.

"Non," dit-elle brusquement, et Draco laissa tomber sa main, déçu. Il n'était pas sûr si elle était juste déterminée à le faire toute seule ou si elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche, mais ça le piquait malgré tous.

Une fois son équilibre retrouvé, elle essaya de faire quelques pas hésitants. Son visage était crevé de douleur et elle tenait son avant-bras marqué de manière rigide devant elle, blottie contre son ventre.

Granger réussit à faire deux pas avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandissent sous le choc. Il vit ses genoux trembler puis, avec un cri de surprise, elle commença à basculer.

Draco a agi rapidement. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle était si légère qu'il n'avait aucun problème à supporter tout son poids.

"C'est bon, je t'ai," murmura-t-il à son oreille. Elle frissonna en réponse et il la sentit prendre une respiration haletante.

"Je vais bien, Malfoy. Remets-moi simplement sur mes pieds. J'ai perdu l'équilibre, c'est tout"

Draco roula des yeux. Elle pouvait à peine sortir la phrase; ses dents étaient serrées si fort.

"Ne sois pas stupide, tu ne peux même pas rester debout."

Granger soupira et continua d'essayer de le repousser, mais il resserra davantage sa prise et la força à le regarder. Leurs visages étaient si rapprochés qu'il pouvait sentir ses petites respirations tomber sur sa joue, et il laissa ses yeux vaciller, juste brièvement, le long de ses lèvres.

"Bon Dieu, Granger, arrête de te débattre," ses mots ou son ton dur devaient avoir l'effet désiré, car elle se figea, le regardant avec une rage impuissante.

"Ton corps a beaucoup de guérison à faire encore. Alors arrête d'être si foutrement têtu, et accepte juste mon aide", cracha-t-il, sentant sa frustration de la voir comme ça bouillonner en lui. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était qu'elle se blesse davantage.

Granger pinça les lèvres.

"Et pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance?"cracha-t-elle, ce qui fit frémir Draco.

"Tu n'as pas vraiment d'autre choix pour le moment", répliqua-t-il.

Elle se tortilla un peu sous son regard perçant, et il savait à son regard brûlant qu'elle réfléchissait vite.

Il aimait ça chez elle. La manière dont elle pesait le pour et le contre dans sa tête, a complètement transformé l'expression de son visage. La plupart des filles maîtrisait le regard vide qui, à leur âge, leur semblaient plaisant. Mais Granger était absolument sûre d'elle.

"Bien. Finissons-en," finit-elle par dire avec un regard boudeur. Il fut surpris quand elle passa volontairement son bras autour de sa nuque.

Elle a dû perdre le débat avec elle-même lorsque sa vessie l'a rappelé à l'ordre. Il sentit un frémissement d'excitation le traverser, inutile de préciser qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge. Il réprima rapidement ses ardeurs, à la sensation de ses courbes douces pressé contre lui. Il supporta le poids d'elle alors qu'il se penchait et mit un bras sous ses genoux.

"Ok," murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle était vraiment très légère, trop légère. Mais sa peau était chaude au toucher et là où elle ne portait pas de vêtements, elle était incroyablement douce. Une montagne de boucles se répandit autour d'eux alors qu'il la portait doucement dans la salle de bain.

Granger le regardait avec surprise. Peut-être qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il soit si tendre dans son traitement d'elle. Il la posa délicatement à côté des toilettes.

"Attends un peu à l'extérieur, je t'appellerai quand je serai prête", dit-elle, le menton en l'air, dégageant un air digne qu'il aurait pensé difficile à avoir dans cette position.

"Oui, princesse," dit-il avec un sourire arrogant. Juste au moment où Granger ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, ses yeux s'illuminèrent, il quitta la pièce avec une demdémarche ferme.

Merlin, elle était un sacré bout de femme!

Même quand elle était épuisée et souffrait, elle tenait toujours debout et se maintenait sur ses gardes.

Les filles de sang pur auxquelles il avait été présenté tout au long de sa jeunesse ne lui ressemblaient pas. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il aimait tant chez elle.

Ces filles ont appris à être vues mais pas entendues. Les filles comme Pansy ont toujours été d'accord avec tout ce qu'il a dit et ont rarement exprimé leurs propres opinions. Mais toutes les filles de Poudlard n'étaient pas comme ça. Et Granger était dans une ligue à part.

Elle était passionnée par tout, avait un avis sur tous. Elle s'est toujours jetée dans toutes les situations et n'a jamais rien retenu.

Ses lèvres se fendirent d'un sourire alors qu'il se souvenait de la gifle monumentale qu'elle lui avait mis en troisième année. Sa mâchoire tremblait encore parfois quand il y pensait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rendre compte qu'elle l'appelait depuis la salle de bain. Il revint avec désinvolture, lui donnant un grand sourire quand elle sembla outrée par son attitude décontractée.

La mettre en colère était tellement mieux que de voir ses yeux fatigués et hantés.

"Très bien, retour au lit," dit-il lentement alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard noir. Mais elle ne discuta pas alors qu'il la soulevait à nouveau et la ramena sur le lit. Quand il arriva là-bas, il vit que Tilly avait dû entrer et laisser plus d'eau et de potions, y compris le sommeil sans rêves.

"Tu devrais dormir un peu plus, ton corps est en train de rattraper son retard et a besoin de temps pour absorber toutes les potions dans ton système."

Granger acquiesça. Elle se recroquevilla soigneusement sous les couvertures, mais resta calée sur les oreillers en sirotant de l'eau. Pendant tout ce temps, ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais les siens.

"Tu n'as pas vraiment répondu à ma question," dit-elle doucement, accusatrice.

Draco médita un moment. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre. Elle ne le serait probablement jamais. Il ira probablement dans sa tombe avec, elle ne saurait jamais ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et pourquoi il l'avait vraiment sauvé, mais ce serait pour le mieux. Finalement, il parla, choisissant ses mots avec soin.

"Je n'ai pas choisi d'être un mangemort", observa-t-il nerveusement alors que Granger le considérait, la tête penchée de côté, un pli apparaissant entre ses sourcils, "Je sais que tu pense que je suis un monstre, et à certains égards, je le suis. Mais je ne crois pas ou plus à cette merde. Si Potter gagne cette putin de guerre, je pourrais fuir quelque part et vivre en paix et dans le calme. Et de la façon dont je le vois, Potter n'ira pas très loin sans sa précieuse Miss-je-sais-tous."

Granger le regardait avec confusion. Il a avalé la boule dans sa gorge, douloureuse en descendant.

"Alors ... tu as fait tout ça pour sauver ta peau à la fin?"

Draco haussa les épaules, essayant d'avoir l'air décontracté.

"Je suis un Serpentard, n'est-ce pas?"

Il vit son visage se détendre un peu et elle sembla faire un signe de tête comme si elle en arrivait à une conclusion dans sa tête.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger?"

"Rien," dit-elle avec lassitude, son visage s'affaissant un peu "Je m'attendais juste à quelque chose de plus ... Je ne sais pas ... noble. Mais je suppose que c'était idiot de ma part."

Draco laissa ses mots poignarder sa poitrine. Il sentit sa peau ramper sous son regard déçu.

"Et bien tu ne serais pas toi si, tu n'avais pas essayé de croire le meilleur chez une personne ," murmura-t-il. Dès que les mots quittèrent sa bouche, il se maudit. Il avait été submergé par sa voix douce et triste et il n'avait pas réfléchi. Elle le regardait maintenant plus attentivement et il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus la regarder en retour. Son regard perçait à travers lui. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle devait savoir qu'il y avait plus que ça. Et à en juger par son regard pensif, elle savait sûrement déjà qu'il jouait un acte.

"Bois ça," coupa-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse en dire plus, montrant la fiole sur la table de nuit. Granger tendit une main tremblante pour le ramasser.

Le voyage à la salle de bain l'avait visiblement épuisée. Elle pouvait sembler forte, mais le frémissement de ses doigts et la tension dans ses yeux la trahissaient. Elle renifla la potion.

"Une potion de sommeil sans rêve?" elle a demandé avec interrogation.

"Ça pourrait t'aider …" commença-t-il à dire, mais il se secoua rapidement. "Je préférerais ne pas être réveillé à nouveau."

Granger sourit presque, remarquant son erreur.

"Tu es une piqûre égoïste, Malfoy," répliqua-t-elle, jouant clairement avec ruse pas dupe de c'est dernières déclarations. Il ne savait pas si il était reconnaissant qu'elle ne le poussait pas, ou terrifié à l'idée qu'elle puisse le lire si bien.

"Et tu es une salope prétentieuse", rétorqua-t-il en se retournant pour se diriger vers la porte. Avant de pouvoir partir, il l'entendit appeler son nom doucement.

"Malfoy?"

"Quoi?" répondit-il sèchement. Lorsqu'il regarda par-dessus son épaule, il put voir qu'elle avait pris la potion, alors qu'elle s'enfonçait lentement dans les oreillers. Ses yeux étaient affaissés alors même qu'elle commençait à parler.

"Quelles que soient tes pretendu raisons égoïstes pour me sauver, je…" elle s'interrompit et prit une profonde inspiration, et Draco se surpris a le faire lui aussi. Finalement, elle continua d'une voix calme et endormi, en équilibre sur le bord du sommeil. "Je te remercie."

L'intestin de Draco tourbillonna lui donnant des sensations aussi désagréables que délirantes. Il quitta rapidement la pièce, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui pour ne pas la réveiller alors qu'elle venait de s'endormir .

Il se pencha un instant contre le dos de la porte, secouant la tête. Draco n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait. Granger était la seule à complètement effacer son sens commun et sa maîtrise de lui-même en même temps.

Il lui avait probablement, seulement un peu plus embrouillé l'esprit.

Il passa de nouveau ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de plus de sommeil lui aussi.

S'il voulait aider Granger à récupérer et garder sa santé mentale intacte, il devait trouver un moyen de faire face à tout ça. Confesser son amour éternel pour elle ne le conduirait qu'à avoir le cœur brisé. Et prétendre redevenir un bâtard et la faire le haïr, lui briserait également le cœur. Il avait donc besoin de trouver une alternative quelque part entre ces deux idées.

Secouant la tête, il renifla doucement pour lui-même.

Il se moquait de qui?

Peu importe ce qu'il fera, à un moment donné, Granger le quittera et reprendra sa quête stupide avec ses amis débiles.

Et il la perdrait.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de la garder aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, afin de pouvoir au moins faire semblant, juste pour un petit moment.


	7. Punition

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par EMARA88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 6. Punition.

Draco serra son estomac d'une main ensanglantée, titubant en regagnant sa chambre. Il savait qu'il perdait son sang dans le couloir, mais à ce moment-là, il s'en foutait vraiment.

Voldemort était rentré d'Europe plus tôt dans la soirée et après avoir appris ce qu'il s'était passé avec Bellatrix, Draco avait été convoqué avec toutes les personnes impliquées dans la fuite du Trio d'or.

C'était cauchemardesque. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été furieux. Il avait jeté des sorts à tout le monde jusqu'à ce que chacun d'eux reconnaisse sa responsabilité dans l'évasion.

La seule personne qui avait été épargnée était Narcissa. Elle avait à peine fait attention à Voldemort, et dans un acte qui était probablement plus d'apathie que de miséricorde, il ne l'avait même pas regardée. Il a probablement pensé qu'une personne folle était en-dessous de son attention.

La punition de Draco avait été assez douce par rapport à d'autres. Bellatrix ne marcherait pas avant une semaine, et Lucius… eh bien, il serait surpris si son père n'était pas reparti avec une maladie cardiaque chronique après les sorts avec lesquel son corps venait d'être malmené.

Draco avait de la chance de n'avoir eu aucun contact direct avec la capture ou la torture. Et il n'avait jamais été responsable de Dobby quand il était un elfe Malfoy. Une fois que Voldemort appris ce qui s'était passé, il avait passé une heure à distribuer des punitions. Draco avait été soumis à quelques sorts, dont un qui lui avait tranché le ventre, qu'il pressait maintenant en aspirant de grandes bouffées d'air.

Draco était revenu dans sa chambre et avait attrapé quelques potions avec des doigts rouges et collants, les jetant rapidement dans un sac. Il le plaça par-dessus son épaule avant de s'approcher de la cheminée. Dans une explosion de flammes vertes, il disparut et arriva à son chalet dans un tourbillon, le faisant trébucher dans le salon désorienté.

"Maître Draco?" La tête de Tilly scrutait le bord de la porte de la chambre, le regardant avec inquiétude alors qu'elle absorbait son apparence négligé et ses mains tachées de sang.

"Comment va Granger?" demanda-t-il d'un ton fatigué et exigeant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

"Elle est réveillée, Monsieur. Elle mange du porridge."

"Bien," soupira-t-il avec soulagement.

Avant de pouvoir atteindre la porte de la cuisine, sa jambe était contractée par la perte de sang et il se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils.

"Tilly," appela-t-il avec lassitude, et elle fut à ses côtés en une fraction de seconde, "j'ai besoin de toi pour me passer les deux potions bleues dans mon sac là-bas"

"Maître souffre", dit le petit elfe avec un soupir d'anxiété.

"Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il y paraît, je te le promets," lui mentit-il en lui donnant un petit sourire. Elle fit claquer ses doigts et les fioles sautèrent rapidement vers ses doigts osseux. Elle les lui présenta et Draco les bu rapidement avec des spasmes tremblants.

"Ok… je vais devoir trouver un sortilège que j'ai lu une fois pour sceller la plaie. Connaissant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il le probablement maudi de sorte que mon intérieur se décompose. Je suis presque sûr qu'il y a quelque chose d'écrit dans un de mes livres à ce sujet. "

Tilly acquiesça rapidement.

"Quel livre, Maître? Je vais le chercher."

Draco pouvait imaginer la couverture mais le nom était dans l'ombre. Avec un soupir frustré, il se prépara à se lever.

"Maître?" Demanda Tilly avec un brin de panique dans la voix .

"Trouve-moi des bandages, Tilly, et apporte-les dans la salle de bain. Je vais chercher le livre."

Avec un sortilège murmuré sous le souffle, Draco se dirigea vers la chambre en boitant. Il pouvait sentir le porridge et le miel. Et elle. Son parfum naturel imprégnait la pièce.

Alors qu'il entrait par la porte, il suivit la bande de lumière dorée jusqu'à l'endroit où elle reposait sur elle, baignant sa peau.

Granger était appuyée sur des oreillers, le bol assis à côté d'elle sur la table de chevet. Elle avait clairement réussi à se reposer plus longtemps qu'avant, car elle semblait légèrement plus alerte. Ses boucles étaient froissé dû au sommeil et se répandaient sauvagement autour de ses épaule. Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux horrifiés.

"Merlin, que t'est-il arrivé?" elle a demandé à bout de souffle.

Draco secoua la tête, l'ignorant, et se dirigea vers l'étagère près du lit.

"Tu ne veux pas savoir, Granger," répondit-il froidement.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant, alors que ses yeux parcouraient les dos de ses livres. Puis elle a parlé et sa voix était beaucoup plus forte; indignée et insistante.

"Attends ... est-ce qu'il t'a fait ça?"

Draco savait exactement à qui elle faisait référence, évidemment elle avait deviné, elle était la notoirement célèbre «je-sais -tous» de Poudlard après tout.

"Malfoy? J'ai raison?" elle a poussé quand il n'a pas répondu.

"N'es-tu pas toujours raison?" répliqua-t-il, les dents serrées pour s'empêcher de lui crier dessus. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait le laisser seul pour sauver sa fierté, même si c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait. Elle était littéralement piégée ici dans cette pièce. Il lui suffirait donc de mettre sa dignité de côté et de la laisser voir sa douleur.

"Oh merde", s'exclama-t-elle doucement, presque inanimée alors qu'elle se penchait pour mieux voir et que ses yeux aperçurent davantage la plaie sanglant sous ses doigts tremblants.

Draco se retourna pour la regarder. Elle avait cette lueur dans les yeux et il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de parler à nouveau.

"Est-ce parce que Harry s'est échappé?"

Draco roula des yeux.

"De toute évidence," cracha-t-il avant de se retourner pour regarder ses livres à nouveau. Il commençait à être de plus en plus frustré quand il ne pouvait pas voir celui qu'il cherchait, ça ne l'a pas aidé que son estomac brûlait atrocement. Et ce avec Granger assistant à toute cette épreuve humiliante.

"Merde," jura-t-il.

"Que cherche-tu?" Demanda Granger après un moment.

Il l'ignora presque, mais réalisa qu'il n'avait rien à perdre et qu'elle était un rat de bibliothèque après tout.

"C'est un livre sur les sorts de guérison, mais il y a un chapitre sur la stérilisation des plaies de malédiction."

Les dents de Granger s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans sa lèvre inférieure. Il pouvait voir qu'elle pensait fort et il pencha sa tête dans les étagères pour la regarder de dessous ses paupières plissé. Ses sourcils se creusèrent avant qu'elle ne le regarde soudainement avec triomphe.

"L'anthologie des os brisés de Baddley. Elle contient toute une section sur le nettoyage des blessures où la magie du sort peut pénétrer dans les muscles ou les os."

Draco laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

"Oui," siffla-t-il, se frappant quand il entendit le titre. Il savait que sa bibliothèque contenait la réponse, mais son esprit était confus à cause de la douleur. "Je savais que je l'avais! satané je-sais tous ", ajouta-t-il dans sa direction, mais sans trop mordre.

Il se pencha vers l'une des étagères du bas, resserrant son estomac avant de boiter d'une démarche instable dans la salle de bain, le livre serré dans son autre main.

"Tilly, déroule le pansement et place-le autour de ma taille."

Draco enleva délicatement sa chemise noire, grimaçant lorsqu'elle se détacha de la plaie.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour trouver le bon sort dans le livre et, au moment où il commença à lancer le sort, il était déjà épuisé.

Tilly l'observait avec une lèvre tremblante alors qu'il répétait le sort plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que cela suffirait. Il était de plus en plus somnolent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit affalé contre l'évier.

"Maître Draco doit se tenir debout pendant que Tilly met le bandage."

Il réussit à se tenir à mi-hauteur tandis que l'elfe l'enveloppait doucement mais fermement, le plaçant soigneusement. L'agent anesthésiant sur le pansement aidait à réduire la sensation de brûlure et il put enfin respirer profondément.

"Ok, Tilly ... merci. Je dois aller ... au ... canapé", il était sûr à ce stade qu'il n'était plus très cohérent.

Il prit la main de l'elfe et la laissa le conduire hors de la salle de bain. Il aurait aimé pouvoir les faire transplaner là-bas, mais avec la magie qu'il venait de lancer et qui agissait toujours à l'intérieur de son corps, c'était trop risqué.

"Tu ressembles à de la merde," commenta Granger avec lassitude quand il rentra dans la chambre pour se rendre jusqu'au salon.

Draco sentit la pièce tourner quand il la regarda. Il était saoul d'épuisement et se sentait trébucher en la voyant.

Elle était d'un tel putain de beauté, putin de merde… pensa-t-il, sa voix résonnait même dans sa propre tête.

"Menteuse", dit-il, "Tu penses que je suis sexy."

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait de dire ça. Son esprit ne fonctionnait sérieusement pas correctement. Il vit avec émotion Granger faire un visage qui aurait pu être du choc ou du dégoût, il n'en était pas sûr.

"Tu dois avoir des hallucinations", ricana-t-elle en retour, et Draco grogna de rire. Tilly et lui ne firent que quelques pas avant de devoir s'arrêter et se laisser tomber entre assi et allongé sur le lit, les bras serrés autour de son ventre. Il ferma les yeux et respira juste une seconde. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir, c'était des pommes…

"Tilly devrait faire quelque chose pour soulager la douleur du Maître", couina-t-elle d'inquiétude à côté de lui.

Il entendit Granger l'arrêter doucement.

"Non, tu ne dois pas. C'était une idée très attentionée de ta part mais, il ne peut avoir aucune autre magie interférant avec le sort qu'il a jeté. Cela pourrait l'empêcher de fonctionner correctement." dit-elle avec douceur à Tilly.

"Mademoiselle est très intelligente."

Draco se sentit osciller d'un côté à l'autre, les écoutant parler. Il pouvait pratiquement sentir Granger rougir au compliment.

"Euh… merci…"

"Ne me remerciez pas, Melle. Tilly à entendu le Maître le dire."

"Quoi?"

"Le Maître dit que Mlle est la plus brillante sorcière de son âge."

Draco gémit.

"Ça suffit, Tilly," murmura-t-il indistinctement, sachant que l'elfe pourrait en dire beaucoup trop sur ses sentiments, surtout si Granger commençait à poser des questions.

"Aide-moi à atteindre le canapé."

Il sentit Tilly poser ses doigts sur son front, vérifiant sa température. Il pouvait se sentir brûler et la sueur mouiller dans sa chevelure.

"Le Maître n'est pas assez fort."

Draco serra les dents et essaya de se bouger. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'était effondré aussi loin sur le lit.

"Donnez-moi juste un moment ..." murmura-t-il.

Hermione relâcha un souffle impatient.

"C'est un super patron que tu as, Malefoy," dit-elle, dégoulinante d'un sarcasme cruel.

Il ouvrit un œil et leva les yeux vers elle. Elle l'observait, ses boucles se balançant contre son visage. Ses mots étaient durs, mais elle semblait réellement très inquiète pour lui. C'était un espoir stupide, cependant. Parce que Granger se sentirait probablement mal si elle marchait sur un cafard.

"Il n'est pas tout à fait méchant. Parfois, il nous crie dessus au lieu d'aller directement à la torture."

Hermione leva un front élégant et parfait. Il la regardait à l'envers de son angle sur le lit. Elle était belle, quand elle planait au-dessus de lui comme un mirage.

"Et bien tu as choisi d'être un bâtard diabolique, tu te souviens? Alors tu ne peux pas vraiment te plaindre."

"En fait, je ne l'ai pas fait," répondit-il rapidement, en colère contre elle pour l'avoir grondé comme s'il était un enfant.

"Quoi?"

Il souffla. "Je n'ai pas choisi ça."

Elle le fixa et cette horrible air de pitié revint, adoucissant ses traits. Puis après un moment, elle se mordit de nouveau la lèvre inférieure et il gémit. Il connaissait cette morsure sur ses lèvres. C'était différent des autres. Il l'avait vue faire ça, quand elle aidait les plus jeunes élèves à faire leurs devoirs. Ou parfois quand elle lisait ses romans moldus qu'elle aimait tant. C'était de la compassion.

Comme elle ne parla pas, il s'aperçut que son regard était passé de ses yeux à ces boucles de châtaignier qui tombaient et encadraient son visage.

Elles pendaient au-dessus de lui et se balançaient doucement. Quand il relâcha son souffle, certaine mèches ondulèrent dans le vent.

Ses cheveux étaient beau maintenant différents des cheveux lissé à la perfection de la mode féminine actuelle, mais après 18 ans de pratique souvent chaotique -pour son plus grand amusement- il étaient devenus beau. Sa signature.

Une casacade de longues boucles élégantes, sensuelles mais indomptables, comme elle en faite.

Ne pensant pas vraiment droit et clignant des yeux pour ne pas trop nager dans le flou, il commença à tendre une main tremblante. Presque comme au ralenti, il enroula une boucle errante autour de son doigts, appréciant sa douceur. Les yeux de Granger s'écarquillèrent de surprise, mais il l'enregistra à peine. Il tira doucement la boucle vers le bas puis la relâcha, la regardant se remettre en forme.

Juste au moment où il était sur le point de recommencer, Granger se recula hors de sa portée. Il laissa tomber sa main, son visage déjà brûlant, se réchauffa davantage.

"Devrait ... partir ..." gémit-il.

"Pour l'amour de Dieu, Malfoy, tu es complètement drainé. Dormir ici."

"Non, je devrais… m… aller…" se plaignit-il. Tilly claqua sa langue, il semblerait qu'elle avait maintenant un allié avec Granger.

"Dors, Malfoy. Arrête d'être têtu."

"Sorcière autoritaire…"

Granger roula des yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un air de désapprobation. Elle n'était visiblement pas contente de partager son lit, mais c'était une fille intelligente. Elle savait qu'il était sa meilleure chance de s'améliorer et de retrouver le chemin vers ses amis. Il semblait donc qu'elle était disposée à le tolérer, même à contrecœur. En fait, elle se pencha même en avant et releva sa tête assez longtemps pour glisser un oreiller sous lui. Elle n'était pas particulièrement douce et ses mains ne s'étaient pas attardées du tout, mais il appréciait tout de même le geste.

"Fais de beaux rêves, Malfoy," elle traîna dans une imitation juste de sa voix ricanante habituelle.

Il a souri.

Petit démonne, pensa-t-il, mais juste au moment où il sombrait, il laissa sa garde glisser pendant une fraction de seconde alors que sa tête s'enfonçait plus profondément dans l'oreiller.

"Bonne nuit…Hermione."

Une petite partie de son esprit enregistra vaguement son expression perplexe avant qu'il ne glisse dans un profond sommeil.

Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard que Draco réussit finalement à cligner des yeux, ses yeux s'ouvrant dans l'obscurité. Son corps était léthargique, les bras et les jambes lourds et la tête battante et il avait soif aussi .

Avec un gémissement de douleur, il leva légèrement la tête pour regarder autour de lui. C'était la nuit. Un éclair de lune passait à travers la fenêtre, mais il faisait toujours très noir.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour traverser le brouillard dans son cerveau. Mais quand il l'a fait, il s'est rendu compte qu'il était toujours allongé sur le lit dans son chalet. Il était complètement vidé par la torture et les sorts de guérison qu'il avait utilisé. Et Granger était toujours là, dormant maintenant à côté de lui.

Il y avait environ un demi-mètre entre eux. Il était allongé sur les couvertures, mais elle était blottie sous elles et sa tête était tournée pour faire face à l'autre mur.

Mais ils étaient au lit ensemble.

Il savait au fond de son esprit fatigué que cela ne voulait rien dire. Ils étaient tous deux en train de récupérer de la torture, elle encore plus que lui.

Et ce n'est pas comme si ils s'étaient câlinés.

Mais son stupide cerveau brumeux lui murmurait sans cesse que c'était plus qu'il n'avait même espéré, des pensées qu'il réprimait normalement lui bonbardait le cerveau. Il prit une profonde inspiration et roula la tête sur le côté afin que sa joue repose sur l'une de ses boucles sauvages, qui étaient drapées au hasard sur l'oreiller.

Il inspira fort.

Pommes… cannelle…

Avec un sourire suffisant sur le visage, il se permit de se rendormir.


	8. Confrontation

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par EMARA88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

Chapitre 7: Confrontation.

L'aube était venue et repartie depuis longtemps quand Draco s'était enfin réveillé. Bien que les rideaux était tirés, la lumière les traversaient, illuminant la pièce.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et fit le bilan de ses blessures. Son ventre avait bien cicatrisé pendant son sommeil et il ne ressentait que très peu d'inconfort. Sa tête était beaucoup plus clair, sans vertige ni douleur. Et il n'était plus aussi épuisé. Le seul problème était une sécheresse rêche dans la bouche. En regardant de côté, il vit un grand verre d'eau scintillant perché sur le bord de la commode. Soupirant de soulagement, il se pencha et le saisit, le vidant en quelques gorgées. Il le repose sur la commode avec un claquement.

Draco gémit et s'assit. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il s'était posé dans le lit avec Granger et elle avait accepté de le laisser rester - non, elle avait insisté- parce qu'il était très fatigué. Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à côté de lui.

Elle n'était pas là. Le lit était vide et il était froid au toucher, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas là depuis un moment. Étant donné que Granger ne pouvait pas marcher correctement, cela signifiait probablement que Tilly l'avait aidée.

Avec une grimace, Draco se souvint d'une partie de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Un souvenir brumeux de l'avoir appelée par son prénom.

Bonne nuit Hermione…

Quand il y réfléchit, il se demanda comment le fait de dire le prénom de quelqu'un pouvait sembler si intime? Il l'imagina en train de l'appeler Draco, et ça lui fit mal à l'estomac. Puis il s'est rappelé autre chose. Lui enroulent une de ses boucles autour de son doigt, la regardant se refaire apres l'avoir détendu…

Oh putain de merde, PUTIN, PUTIN,PUTIN!

il s'est maudit.

Quel idiot complet. Il peut aussi bien accrocher autour de son cou une pancarte indiquant «Je suis un psychopathe obsédé par toi». Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle écarterait ça comme étant les actions hébétées de quelqu'un qui était dans les vape.

Avec un soupir résigné, il se poussa du lit et s'étira. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point il se sentait mieux, mais quand il regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur, il réalisa qu'il était endormi depuis presque dix heures. Pas étonnant qu'il ait eu le temps de guérir complètement.

Draco tira maladroitement sur une chemise propre - optant pour une couleur gris acier au lieu de son noir plus typique. Il la manœuvra avec raideur à cause du bandage que Tilly avait enroulé autour de sa taille. Avec une autre respiration profonde, il sortit de la chambre.

Granger n'était pas dans le salon, mais il l'entendait parler doucement de la cuisine. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée, il s'arrêta pour écouter. Elle papotait avec Tilly et il pouvait également entendre le craquement étouffé du bacon sur la cuisinière. Son ventre se crispa de faim alors que l'odeur se répandait dans sa direction.

"... sais où on est?" il a attrapé la seconde moitié de la question de Granger.

"Nous sommes quelque part dans le nord, Mademoiselle, mais Tilly ne peut pas en dire plus."

"Alors il t'a interdit de dire où c'est?"

"Oui, mademoiselle."

"Quand l'a-t-il acheté?"

Draco pouvait dire qu'ils parlaient du chalet.

"Après son retour de Poudlard. Maître voulait s'échapper et il s'est installé dans une maison introuvable."

"Pourquoi introuvable? Je veux dire ... en dehors des barrières de protections."

Draco déglutit, sachant qu'il devrait les interrompre, mais il etait intéressé d'entendre ce qui rendait Granger si curieux.

"Il l'a acheté au peuple moldu."

Granger fit un bruit de surprise.

"Vraiment? Tu veux dire qu'il a volontairement interagi avec eux?"

"Oui, beaucoup de fois, Mlle."

"C'est une surprise."

"Est-ce? Pourquoi Mademoiselle est-elle surprise?"

Il entendit Granger ricaner et il se pencha plus près de la porte, son cœur battant rapidement.

"Parce qu'il est Draco Malfoy. Il déteste les moldus et les enfants nés de moldus ..." Elle s'interrompit et il pouvait entendre Tilly préparer de la nourriture d'après le tintement des assiettes en porcelaines. Après une courte pause, l'elfe répondit.

"Mais mademoiselle, vous êtes née moldue, et Maître Draco dit que vous-"

Draco sentit son intestin bondir dans les airs et il s'avança rapidement dans la cuisine.

"Tilly", dit-il brusquement, ses yeux l'avertissant de ne pas continuer cette phrase. Granger se retourna avec surprise à son entrée, ses yeux se rétrécissant avec méfiance. Elle était assise sur une chaise près de l'îlot au centre de la cuisine, sur une pile de coussins.

Elle etait toujours en pyjama, conposé en un pentalon de soie bleu nuit et d'un débardeur assez près du coprs blanc- benie soit Tilly qui avait encore fait des merveilles- voila qui allait pas aider son bois du matin.

Elle était acoudée sur le comptoir, sa voix était encore assez rauque, mais elle semblait plus alerte qu'avant.

"Comment va le Maître?" Demanda rapidement Tilly, ses yeux écarquillés et s'excusant. Il espérait qu'elle ne se mettrait pas dans la tête de se punir plus tard. Il devrait se rappeler de lui ordonner de ne rien faire contre elle-même.

"Bien mieux…" ses yeux se posèrent sur Granger et son regard s'adoucit instinctivement, "... merci."

Elle grimaça et baissa les yeux.

"Je n'ai rien fait, tu t'es juste… effondrée," murmura-t-elle, ses joues rougissantes. Draco renifla doucement.

"Oui, mais tu me l'as laissé. Et tu n'avais pas à le faire."

Granger sembla mal à l'aise mais acquiesça quand même. À ce moment, Tilly lévita deux assiettes pour les poser doucement sur le comptoir. L'un se plaça devant Granger et l'autre s'installa devant la chaise vide à côté d'elle. Draco lui jeta un regard prudent, mais quand elle ne répondit pas, il prit cela comme une permission passive de s'asseoir.

Il s'approcha et s'assit lentement, gardant les yeux sur la nourriture délicieusement tentante préparée par Tilly. Il entendit Granger prendre une profonde respiration, sentant le bacon et les œufs brouillés.

"Mmm… merci Ti -" quand elle leva les yeux sur l'elfe de maison, sa voix était coupée et elle émit un son de surprise à la place. Draco leva également les yeux et vit que Tilly avait en fait complètement disparu de la cuisine.

Il secoua la tête avec ironie. La maudite elfe l'avait fait exprès pour le laisser seul avec Granger.

"Tilly est… une elfe inhabituel," commenta-t-il légèrement, prenant sa fourchette et commençant à creuser dans la nourriture. Il était affamé. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Granger se tourner vers lui.

"Et bien, elle a l'air de t'aimer. Alors, oui, c'est assez inhabituel."

Draco faillit s'étouffer avec sa nourriture. Il toussa un peu, attrapa le café qui se trouvait à proximité et prit une grande gorgée. Il tourna la tête pour croiser son regard. Elle avait l'air à moitié amusée et à moitié jugée. C'était un étrange mélange d'émotions, mais de toute façon, elle l'a réussi.

"Wow, princesse," répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois, "les griffes sont sorties ce matin."

Son expression s'enfonça dans un air renfrogné.

"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça."

"Quoi?"

"Princesse."

Son sourire s'élargit.

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Parce que c'est condescendant. Et ça me met mal à l'aise."

Draco rit et recommença à manger.

"Et moi qui pensais que c'était un terme de affectueux."

Granger prit sa fourchette avec un peu trop de violence et Draco garda un œil sur cette main avec méfiance. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de se faire poignarder dans les yeux s'il menaçait son précieux honneur.

"Tais-toi et mange ton petit-déjeuner," cracha-t-elle d'une manière boudeuse, en se nourrissant de ses propres œufs. Il fit comme elle l'avait demandé, souriant dans son assiette alors qu'il mangeait avidement.

De temps en temps, il la regardait. Il se demandait si c'était étrange de trouvé ça sexy quand elle était autoritaire. Même si elle était clairement nerveuse et consciente d'elle-même assise dans sa cuisine, Granger semblait toujours si naturelle.

Elle se fondait simplement dans son environnement, comme si le fait de se réveiller ensemble et d'être assis en train de prendre le petit déjeuner comme le feraient deux amants était anodin. Il ne put s'empêcher de resentir le stupide battement de joie dans son estomac devant la petite scène domestique que peignait son esprit.

"Comment te sens-tu ce matin?" il finit par demander une fois que suffisamment de temps s'était écoulé en silence.

Granger se tourna vers lui, mâchant son bacon pensivement. Elle grimaça un peu et, au lieu de répondre à sa question, elle en posa une.

"Où est ma baguette?"

Draco avala une gorgée et soupira. Il attendait cette question, mais n'était toujours pas prêt à y répondre. Il le lui devait cependant.

"Bien ..." commença-t-il, mais s'arrêta pour regarder son visage avec anxiété. Son expression le pressa clairement de continuer à parler. "Bellatrix l'a brisé après ton départ", dit-il lentement.

Hermione sembla souffrir pendant une seconde et elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

"Oh."

Il se pencha légèrement plus près d'elle.

"Je suis désolé, Granger. Si j'avais pu la récupérer sans risquer d'être découvert ..."

"Quoi? Tu l'aurais sauvé? J'en doute." Elle le regarda alors avec un air accusateur, la bouche figée dans une moue ferme de colère.

"Tu ne me crois pas?"

"Pourquoi devrais-je?" cracha-t-elle en repoussant son assiette. Il fronça les sourcils et attendit qu'elle continue à parler. Elle était clairement contrariée par la nouvelle de sa baguette. Sans parler du fait qu'elle avait une puce de la taille du Pays de Galles sur son épaule, et il savait que, quand elle voulait exprimer son opinion, elle le faisait généralement peu importe l'opposition.

Ses dents mordaient furieusement sa lèvre maintenant. "D'après toi, j'ai normalement volé cette baguette en premier lieu, alors pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider et la récupérer pour moi?"

Draco cligna des yeux avec surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

"Pourquoi devrais-je penser ça?" il a demandé, confus.

"C'est ce dont toi et tes amis nous accusez."

Avec un souffle de compréhension, Draco réalisa qu'elle faisait allusion à cet horrible comité d'enregistrement des nés de Moldus. Son père lui avait vanté à quel point cela avait été ingénieux. Il se souvint qu'à l'époque, il pensait que c'était complètement idiot et que personne ne le croirait avant un million d'années. Il semblait qu'il avait eu tort.

"Granger-"

"Je veux dire, pour ce que je sais, tu pourais faire juste semblant de me guérir et d'être gentil avec moi, mais ça pourrait tout simplement être un autre plan pour obtenir des informations de ma part."

Il a hésité devant ce commentaire. Il pensait qu'ils avaient mieux progressé que ça ces derniers jours. Ça le laissa avec une sensation de malaise à l'estomac.

"Woah, ralentis, Granger-"

"Si tu veux me torturer davantage, alors faite-le, je ne dirais rien."

"Je ne veux pas te torturer," cria-t-il en frappant sa main sur le comptoir. Granger le regarda, ses yeux le défiant. Elle ne reculait pas.

"Tu détestes les gens comme moi. Tu es un Mangemort, Malfoy…" dit-elle lentement en insistant délibérément sur chaque mot.

"Bien oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je voulait l'être."

"Alors pourquoi es-tu restée là?" dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas parler trop fort et c'était clairement la peine de le faire.

"Quoi?" il a demandé incrédule.

"Pendant que ta propre famille me torturait, tu restais là à regarder. Je t'ai supplié de faire quelque chose! J'ai supplié, bordel! Alors pardonne-moi si je ne crois pas à ta petite histoire."

"Je t'ai sauvé!" il cria.

"Tu appelles ça me sauver?"Juste devant ses yeux, Granger déchira le bandage de son bras, révélant le mot odieux qui avait été gravé sur elle.

Sang de bourbe.

Draco l'observa avec horreur pendant quelques instants. Il avait commencé à guérir, mais restait d'un rouge profond et violent. Le mot ne s'effacerait jamais de sa peau. Il voulait reculer, courir, mais il était paralysé par la répulsion.

Pas d'elle, mais de la pensée écoeurante qu'il était vraiment resté là et avait laissé sa tante la déformer pour toujours. Elle avait parfaitement le droit d'être en colère. Son image de la petite scène de cuisine domestique disparut en un instant.

Sa seule pensée était qu'il devait faire amende honorable. Ça ne suffira jamais, mais il pourrait au moins essayer.

"Granger, écoute-moi. S'il te plaît." Quand elle ne continua pas à lui crier dessus, il prit cela comme un bon signe, il a attendu qu'elle se calme un peu puis lui rendit son regard.

"Tu a acheté ta baguette chez Ollivander quand tu avais onze ans," elle sembla surprise par ce qu'il disait, mais il poursuivit rapidement, "Tu en as essayé plusieurs autres jusqu'à ce que tu aies trouvé la bonne. Tu ne l'as pas choisi, elle t'a choisi." Il fit une pause pendant une brève seconde jusqu'à ce que Granger hoche la tête, " Tu ne comprends pas toujours les traditions et les comportements du monde sorcier, mais tu comprenez la magie. Tu la sens en toi lorsque tu lance des sorts, et ça semble juste, comme l'un de tes membres, c'est une partie de toi ", il prit une profonde inspiration et attendit qu'elle réagisse d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle le regardait avec des yeux d'acier, mais après quelques secondes longues et douloureuses qui lui semblaient être des minutes, son visage s'adoucit.

"Ça ne va pas partir, n'est-ce pas?" murmura-t-elle finalement doucement, sa voix écorchée par l'excè alors que ses yeux se posaient sur les mots grotesques sur son bras.

"Non," répondit-il, laissant son corps se détendre un peu, "je suis désolé, j'ai tout essayé pour le guérir, mais ..."

"Je sais", l'interrompit-elle doucement.

Il lui donna quelques instants pour se recueillir. Après quelques respirations profondes, elle leva ses yeux de biche vers lui et demanda:

"Alors tu ne penses pas que j'ai volé ma magie?"

Draco renifla.

"À peine. Seul un imbécile pourrait croire toutes ces conneries. Tu me bat dans tous les domaines depuis que nous avons onze ans. Tu sais, tu es une putain de douleur dans le cul, mais tu es définitivement une sorcière. "

Granger renifla un peu, son expression toujours un peu en croix. Ses lèvres étaient pincées par une petite moue obstinée.

"Alors pourquoi m'as-tu tellement détesté? Pourquoi étais-tu si horrible?"

Draco haussa les épaules et choisit maladroitement du bacon dans son assiette. Il mordit quelques morceaux croquants pendant qu'elle attendait patiemment.

"Jalousie, je suppose. Comment pouvais-je faire face à mon père à chaque vacances et admettre que quelqu'un comme toi m'avait battu? Quelqu'un dont on m'avait dit depuis ma naissance qu'ils étaient sous moi? J'ai été élevé pour te détester."

Granger considéra cela pendant quelques moments tendus.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé?"

Il bougea maladroitement sur son siège alors que son cerveau travaillait avec acharnement à penser à quelque chose à dire qui ne révélerait pas son secret pathétique.

"Je suppose que rien n'a changé. J'ai juste grandi. J'ai été obligé de reflechir par moi-même et j'ai découvert que je n'avais pas grand-chose en commun avec mon père après tout." Granger le regardait toujours avec un cynisme extrême et soupira de regret. Elle ne le croirait probablement jamais complètement. "Ecoute, ce que je pense n'a pas d'importance. L'important, c'est que tu sois en sécurité ici. Je ne vais pas te rendre à eu."

Granger acquiesça finalement, bien que légèrement méfiante.

"Je suppose que ça devrait suffire, pour le moment", dit-elle finalement avec un soupçon de dégoût, avant de resserrer son assiette encore une fois et de se recentrer sur sa nourriture.

Draco la fixa un moment, incrédule. Elle venait de retourner à son petit-déjeuner comme si de rien n'était.

Fierté têtue de Gryffondor…pensa-t-il avec un ricanement et il recommença à manger sérieusement. Après un moment, il a eu le courage de se retourner et de lui parler à nouveau.

"Après le petit-déjeuner, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions lire certains de mes livres sur les blessures de la malédiction et trouver une solution pour ce bras." Granger leva un sourcil et l'étudia avec curiosité. "Je peux même obtenir quelques-uns des ouvrages les plus macabres sur les arts noirs de la bibliothèque du Manoir et voir si nous pouvons trouver un moyen de réduire les dégâts ..." Il s'éloigna timidement alors qu'elle le regardait. Après ce qui semblait être un âge, elle a parlé,

"Bien", sa voix était basse et elle se retourna rapidement vers sa nourriture, mais pas assez tôt pour qu'il puisse manquer le regard de surprise heureuse sur son visage. Après une courte pause, elle ajouta d'une voix beaucoup plus aimable, s'adressant à son assiette presque vide: "Merci."

Draco sourit.

"Pas de problème, princesse."

Il pouvait la sentir frissonner avec colère à côté de lui, et son sourire s'élargit, tirant un côté de ses lèvres en un sourire satisfait et ironique.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait survécu à ce round.

Plus tard dans la soirée, ils étaient assis côte à côte sur le canapé, la tête dans un texte. Draco lisait tranquillement depuis quelques heures, mais il devint de plus en plus distrait au fur et à mesure. À cause de Granger, bien sûr. Il continuait à la regarder lire.

C'était comme s'il était de retour à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, obsédé par la Gryffondor qui faisait ses devoirs. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient réussi à trouver quelques sortilèges pour soulager la douleur nerveuse, mais rien pour l'instant sur le type de poignard ou de sortilège que Bellatrix avait utilisé sur son bras.

Mais Granger était toujours déterminé. Au moment de lire, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le texte sur ses genoux, la lèvre inférieure rougeâtre et enflée par la morsure. Elle était recroquevillée au bout du canapé et remuait ses orteils pour aider le sang à circuler.

C'était son fantasme quand il a acheté le chalet. Eh bien, peut-être sans la torture, car elle avait toujours du mal à bouger et prenait des potions antidouleur. Mais quand il avait inspecté l'endroit pour la première fois avec l'agent immobilier moldu, il avait imaginé cette scène exacte. Assis sur le canapé avec Hermione Granger et lisant ensemble. Ok, alors peut-être que ses fantasmes étaient un peu plus confortables. Ils se seraient probablement plus câlinés ensemble, et Draco tiendrait son livre d'une main tandis que son autre jouerait avec ses boucles alors qu'elle mettait sa tête sous son menton. Mais ce n'était pas si mal compte tenu de la situation.

Il ne réalisa pas que pendant que son esprit avait erré, Granger avait levé les yeux et l'avait surpris en train de la regarder. Granger fronça les sourcils et elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Draco sentit son cœur battre plus bas et il s'éclaircit un peu la gorge, reportant son regard sur son livre.

Contrôle-toi, se sermonna-t-il sévèrement, prétendant que rien ne s'était passé. Quand quelque temps s'était écoulé, ses yeux lui revinrent et il vit avec une gêne désagréable qu'elle le regardait toujours.

"Est-ce que tout va bien?" demanda-t-il avec ironie, cherchant à être décontracté

Elle pinça les lèvres et haussa les épaules avec inconfort.

"Je viens… de…" elle soupira et changea de ton. "Je pense que je devrais aller au lit maintenant. Je suis fatiguée."

Draco se maudit de la faire se sentir assez mal alaise pour qu'elle veuille partir. Posant son livre avec une nonchalance forcée, il hocha la tête.

"Ne te force pas si tu n'es pas prête", dit-il, avant de se tourner vers la salle. "Tilly!"

Il y eut une pause silencieuse pendant laquelle aucun elfe de maison n'apparut.

"Tilly?" il a appelé à nouveau. Elle n'a toujours pas répondu.

Putain d'elfe, pensa-t-il.Il se retourna vers Granger, il souri timidement.

"Ce n'est pas l'elfe le plus obéissant," plaisanta-t-il, mais cela sembla faire que Granger fronça les sourcils encore plus, alors il proposa rapidement. "Peux-tu marcher?"

Elle secoua la tête, l'air un peu inquiète.

"Je ne pense pas."

Draco soupira et se leva, bougeant pour se tenir à côté d'elle.

"Je pourrais utiliser un charme de lévitation, mais après ces charmes nerveux que nous avons faits plus tôt, je ne suis pas sûr…"

Granger grimaça.

"Le texte dit qu'il faut laisser sept à huit heures entre les deux."

"Bien sûr que tu l'a mémorisé," taquina-t-il avec un roulement des yeux. Cela la fit presque sourire.

"Ok," commença-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux les décoiffant un peu en réfléchissant: "Je propose, mets juste tes bras autour de mon cou et je te porterai là-bas."

Quand il se pencha plus près, il attendi que Granger fasse comme il l'avait suggéré. Il s'éloigna presque, pensant qu'elle ne le ferait pas, à cause du regard douloureux sur son visage, mais finalement elle leva son bras droit. Lentement, elle l'enroula autour de lui et se traîna jusqu'au bord du canapé.

Oh merlin, c'est une torture, pensa-t-il avec un gémissement intérieur. Il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé son shampoing habituel lorsque Tilly l'avait aidée à se doucher plus tôt, mais pour une raison insensée, elle sentait encore la pomme et la cannelle. Et sa poitrine ronde était plaqué contre son torse.

En plaçant son autre bras sous ses genoux, il la prit dans ses bras. Granger était si douce contre lui; il se figea une fraction de seconde. Lorsqu'il sentit les pointes dures de ses seins moelleux pressés contre lui à travers le débardeur mince qu'elle portait, il trébucha un peu et gémit à voix haute cette fois.

"Je suis désolé, suis-je trop lourde?" demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude, mais il pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête. Granger se détendit à nouveau, mais il était pétrifié que, pressé contre lui comme elle l'était, elle sentirait son cœur battre la chamade, et surtout il la porta bien haut presque au niveaux des pectoraux horifier quel puisse sentir son menbre qui commencait a devenir dure.

Bordel, il avait plus douze ans pour avoir ce genre de rections gênante.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre et commença à la baisser sur le lit. Une fois poser, il retira lentement ses bras, sentant sa peau chaudes sous ses doigts, ce qui envoya des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Et ce n'était pas la seule réaction qu'il avait. Il devenais de plus en plus dur, et la placer sur le lit dans un genre très nuptial lui rendait pas la chose que plus difficile, son sexe en devin douloureux pour recevoir des faveurs. Il sentit un resserrement dans son nombril et se redressa rapidement.

"Bien ... a-tu besoin de quelque chose d'autre?" demanda-t-il, désespéré de sortir de là.

"Non," dit-elle, et il se retourna avec reconnaissance avant de l'entendre parler à nouveau, il se figea. "Mais je me demandais ... y a-t-il une autre chambre à coucher dans la maison?"

"Non," dit-il lentement, confus par sa question.

Elle se tortilla un peu sur le lit et il réalisa ce qui la dérangeait. Immédiatement, il laissa son sourire coquin jouer sur son visage alors qu'il s'appuyait contre l'encadrement de la porte.

"Pourquoi, Granger? Est-ce que le fait d'être dans mon lit te déconcerte?"

Son regard inquiet se transforma rapidement vers cet air autoritaire qu'il aimait tant. Salazar il allait exploser.

"Putain, Malfoy!" elle a bafouillé.

"Ce n'est pas grave si ça te trouble, princesse, sois juste honnête."

Elle souffla de colère.

"Bonne nuit, Malfoy," dit-elle avec force, ce qui lui disait clairement d'aller se faire foutre. Le sourire de Draco ne fit que s'élargir à mesure que la chaleur au fond de son ventre commençait à brûler.

"Fais de beaux rêves," dit-il avec un sourire effronté en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Ok, alors peut-être que ce n'était pas mon fantasme original, pensa-t-il avec un petit rire, mais c'est suffisant pour le moment.


	9. Prise en charge

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par EMARA88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 8: Prise en charge.

"Arrête de me regarder comme si j'allais te maudire et partir."

Draco tapa du pied avec impatience pendant qu'il attendait que Granger prenne ses mains tendues. Elle les regardait comme si elle n'était pas sûre de sauter vers elles ou de courir aussi vite que possible.

Tout en faisant des recherches, ils avaient décidé d'essayer différents charmes nerveux.

Quand Draco avait commencé à lancer les sorts, elle avait impulsivement décidé que si elles voulaient progresser, elle devrait s'entraîner à marcher et à se déplacer. Il avait accepté instantanément. Mais maintenant, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure et scrutait le salon avec incertitude.

"Je ne sais pas. Et si je tombais? Nous devrions peut-être ajouter des charmes d'amortissement?"

Draco ne put empêcher le gloussement bouillonner sur ses lèvres.

"Vraiment, Granger? Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance."

Elle renifla, levant un sourcil en signe d'incrédulité.

"Vraiment où a-tu eu cette idée folle?"

Son sourire s'est seulement élargi.

"Tu veux dire en dehors de ma fiabilité évidente?"

Granger baissa la tête, mais pas avant d'avoir aperçu son sourire ironique. Après avoir pris quelques respirations profondes et encourageantes, elle leva finalement les yeux pour rencontrer le sien, cette fois avec détermination.

"D'accord. Faisons ça."

Elle tendit la main et prit doucement ses mains. Il enroula ses doigts autour des siens, le contact envoyant des pics de chaleurs à travers lui.

Le simple fait de lier leurs doigts était comme une promesse de plaisir. Sa peau semblait affamée et il était submergé par le besoin impérieux de la ressentir partous. Il n'avait jamais eu une réaction physique aussi viscérale face à quelque chose d'aussi innocent. Il était certain que si elle n'avait pas été aussi concentrée sur le fait de garder les pieds stables, elle aurait alors remarqué l'intensité de son regard, la façon dont ses yeux s'étaient élargis alors qu'il la fixait et les frissons qui parcouraient ses bras pendant qu'il la tenait.

Finalement, elle pris son courage a deux mains et les efforts nécessaires pour se hisser hors du canapé. Il l'aidait en lui tirant les mains et en la maintenant ensuite une fois qu'elle était debout.

Pendant une seconde, elle chancela et faillit tomber en avant, mais il se rapprocha pour qu'elle puisse s'appuyer sur lui. Ils étaient si proches que ça lui donnait envie de rouler les yeux dans sa tête. Il pouvait sentir ses petites bouffées d'air sur son cou alors qu'elle haletait et se concentrait sur son équilibre.

Après un moment, il lui laissa plus d'espace alors qu'elle se préparait à marcher.

"Ok, Granger. Allons-y doucement et lentement."

"D'accord", dit-elle à travers ses dents serrées.

Puis elle fit un pas en avant. Ses jambes tremblaient clairement, mais elle réussit à se soutenir et à garder son équilibre.

"C'est bon. Faisant un autre," il proposa en essayant d'avoir l'air optimiste, mais elle leva la tête pour le regarder.

"Tu peux arrêter ?" Cracha-t-elle, son visage rougissant de colère.

"Hey, j'essaye d'être positif là."

Elle retint son souffle irrité, chassant les boucles de son visage.

"Exactement, c'est dérangeant", répliqua-t-elle.

Draco sourit, amusé par son irritation. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il soit gentil avec elle, remarqua-t-il. En fait, elle était visiblement mal à l'aise avec lui quand il était charmant.

Il pensait que c'était peut-être parce qu'il lui était plus facile d'accepter sa présence quand il était un idiot congénitale comme elle se souvenait de lui. Une fois qu'elle eut fait quelques pas de plus, alors qu'il reculait lentement et la tirait, il lui serra les mains.

"Tu fais un travail de merde, Granger."

Elle éclata de rire.

"C'est beaucoup mieux", dit-elle avec un sourire sincère qui fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite, "l'amour à la dure est bien plus ton style."

Draco sourit drôlement pour lui-même, pensant combien il aimerait vraiment lui donner un amour dur.

"Tu n'as qu'à demander, Granger," dit-il avec empressement, se demandant jusqu'où il pourrait la pousser alors qu'elle était de bonne humeur.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les siens avec surprise. Elle regardait ses pieds quand elle marchait lentement à travers la pièce, mais maintenant elle le regardait sous le choc, la bouche grande ouverte.

"Qu'est-ce que-" commença-t-elle, mais elle eut soudain le souffle coupé en perdit l'équilibre. Draco s'avança doucement pour l'attraper alors qu'elle basculait en avant. Mais quand ses bras l'ont entourée, elle a paniqué et quand elle a essayé de le repousser, ils se sont tous deux effondrés au sol. Draco tomba le première sur son dos avec un coup dur et elle se retrouva affalée sur lui, ses boucles brunes tombant autour d'eux comme un rideaux de cheveux .

"Merde, Malfoy!" cria-t-elle, son visage plissé en un froncement de sourcils adorable.

"Hé, je ne suis pas celui qui a paniqué."

"Tu m'as distraite!"

Draco roula des yeux et posa ses mains sur sa taille pour l'aider à se relever. Elle se tortilla un peu alors qu'elle essayait de desendre de lui. Il dut serrer les dents et penser à Ombrage en string pour s'empêcher de physiquement s'émouvoir.

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu me trouves tellement distrayant," siffla-t-il entre ses dents alors qu'il repoussait ses hanches le plus vite possible. Elle était si chaude sur lui et son cerveau était en train de devenir liquide.

Granger gémit et le poussa.

"Bon Dieu, Malfoy! Es-tu toujours aussi arrogant?"

"Es-tu toujours aussi maladroite?"

Granger laissa échapper un petit cri de frustration et elle déplaça ses jambes afin qu'elles ne soient pas encore écartées sur ses cuisses. Draco réussit juste à sortir une main pour empêcher son genou de se cogner dans son entrejambe, craignant la réaction de son corps.

Il voulait rire de son iniquité mais avait le sentiment qu'elle le giflerait s'il le faisait. Pas qu'il n'ait pas apprécié la première fois qu'elle l'avait giflé.

En fait, même si ce n'était que la troisième année et qu'il l'avait toujours détestée après cela, sur le moment, il ne pouvait pas nier l'effet que cela avait eu sur lui. La pousser à être tellement en colère contre lui, qu'elle, la petite princesse innocente, le frapperait avec une rage effrénée, l'avait fait frémir avec un sentiment inhabituel. Mais son lui de troisième année n'avait pas su comment gérer ces pensées contradictoires, et il les avait nié et réprimé avec application.

Il était donc très difficile de ne pas lui sourire de façon impie quand elle se fâchait à nouveau contre lui. Surtout qu'il savait que c'était surtout un acte. Si elle avait été vraiment en colère contre lui, elle n'aurait pas encore les pieds croisés sur lui, ne faisant aucun geste sérieux pour se lever. Cette seule pensée lui donna envie de la saisir et de la rapprocher de lui, voir de la prendre à même le sol, au lieu de la regarder fixement.

"Je fais de mon mieux, d'accord? C'est difficile !" elle a grondé.

Draco était sur le point de répondre avec une réplique spirituelle qui aurait été beaucoup trop inappropriée, quand la douleur lui traversa le bras. C'était la seule chose qui aurait pu effacer instantanément sa bonne humeur.

Et il était de bonne humeur. Passer la matinée avec Granger, flirter avec Granger était bien plus que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Et même si elle continuait à le prendre de haut, son ton avait perdu sa dureté. Et maintenant, il était rappelé au manoir. Retour à Voldemort.

Draco attrapa son bras, serrant les dents et sautant sur ses pieds. Il entendit Granger derrière lui qui se dépêchait de se tirer sur le canapé voisin. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voie sa peine et sa honte, mais bien sûr, Granger était beaucoup trop perspicace pour cela. Il l'avait pratiquement repoussée dans sa hâte de lui échapper.

"Malfoy?" demanda-t-elle brusquement, haletante.

Draco se retourna pour lui faire face avec culpabilité. Elle était assise perchée sur le canapé où elle s'était relevée. Ses vêtements et ses cheveux étaient tous asymétriques depuis leur chute, mais ses yeux étaient clairs et réfléchi. Sa main serra plus fort autour de son avant-bras et Granger baissa finalement les yeux pour voir sa prise dure.

"Attends ..." commença-t-elle avec hésitation.

"Je dois y aller", l'interrompit Draco en sortant sa baguette et en conjurant sa robe et son masque dans un tourbillon de noir. Il commença à jeter la robe autour de son épaule alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

"Non, attend un instant, tu ne peux pas juste-"

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il brusquement, pivotant rapidement pour lui faire face à nouveau où elle était assise confuse sur le canapé. Quand elle le regarda avec de grands yeux craintifs, il soupira et fit un pas en avant. "Regarde, Granger-" il commença à passer sa main dans ses cheveux blond pâle, les tirant vers le haut et causant un désordre.

"Alors ... il t'appelle et juste tu viens?" finit-elle par dire doucement.

"Oui." Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il avait toujours regretté d'être un Mangemort. Il n'a tout simplement pas aimé. Mais en voyant maintenant son regard large et trahi, il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais eu plus honte de lui-même.

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas rester ici?"

Draco ignora l'espoir qu'il ressentait qu'elle voulai qu'il reste, même si elle ne voulait probablement pas dire de rester avec elle.

"Reste ici? Es-tu folle, Granger?"

Elle fronça les sourcils, ses lèvres formant une moue.

"Bien, pourquoi pas? Tilly a dit que cet endroit est protégé et introuvable!"

Draco rit froidement.

"Nous parlons ici du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Aucune protection ne pourrait l'empêcher de me traquer s'il se doutait même de ma réticence, encore moins abriter une…" Il se sentit coupable et baissa la tête. Quelques cheveux blonds tombèrent sur ses yeux.

"Une Sang-de-Bourbe", dit Granger, les lèvres pincées, "C'est ça ?"

Draco leva de nouveau les yeux pour la regarder à travers ses cheveux.

"Une née-moldu," corrigea-t-il doucement, provoquant une profonde confusion chez Granger. Elle réfléchissait longuement et Draco remua un peu nerveusement, sachant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour transplaner aux côtés de Voldemort.

"Mais Malfoy ..." commença-t-elle lentement, croisant ses doigts sur ses genoux, "Est-ce que tu ne sais pas qu'il est un expert en légilimencie? Je veux dire, ne pourrait-il pas juste-"

"Tout va bien," la rassura-t-il d'une voix calme et faussement dégagé, "j'étudie l'occulmencie depuis des années. Il ne soupçonne rien de te présence ici. Pour autant que les mangemorts sachent, je suis un disciple dévoué et serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres ".

Hermione hocha lentement la tête avant de se pencher plus près de lui. Son visage était plissé en une expression adorablement perplexe.

"Es-tu?" elle demanda d'une voix chuchotante qu'il devait s'efforcer d'entendre.

Il lui rendit son regard, sachant qu'elle avait déjà la réponse, elle n'avait simplement pas voulu l'accepter pour le moment. Mais Granger avait un bon instinct et au fond d'elle elle savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment un Mangemort.

Avant que Draco ne puisse lui répondre, une autre morsure de douleur l'envahit. Il siffla et posa son bras sur son ventre. Granger le regarda avec une terreur non dissimulée.

"Vas-y," dit-elle doucement. "Tu devrais y aller. Je suis désolée."

Draco la fixa pendant un autre moment intense, souhaitant pouvoir rester et prolonger ce moment.

Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient enfin en train de démolir certains murs et il devait maintenant partir pour aller aux côtés de l'homme qui essayait de tuer tout ceux comme elle.

Finalement, la douleur devint trop forte et il hocha la tête, reconnaissant pour sa compréhension soudaine. À contrecœur, il se retourna et commença à enfiler sa cape et son masque alors qu'il laissait derrière lui la maison et Granger.

Draco traînait un peu les pieds alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la maison d'origine moldue dans laquelle ils avaient été envoyés. Il était arrivé au manoir juste à temps pour éviter le tempérament du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En fait, il avait eu beaucoup de chance que Mulciber et deux de ses copains aient été encore plus tard. L'absence de Draco était à peine remarquée.

Il avait réussi à se glisser à l'intérieur et à se tenir dans le dos près de sa mère, qui ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Elle avait une bouclé de cheveu autour de son doigt qui avait réussi à échapper à son chignon et se balançait d'un côté à l'autre alors qu'elle souriait aux peintures.

Voir Narcissa comme ça lui faisait fondre le cœur, mais une partie de lui préférait la voir folle et heureuse, plutôt que saine d'esprit et consciente des horreurs commises par son propre mari dans sa propre maison. Il supposait que c'était mieux au final qu'elle soit folle.

Draco secoua la tête et se concentra sur son chemin, car il faisait noir et il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire confiance à son pied sur la colline escarpée. Il y avait des barrières anti-apparition sur les lieux, mais la stupide famille ne s'était pas suffisamment protégée contre ceux qui pourraient entrer. Voldemort avait déjà réuni un cercle restreint de Mangemorts pour participer à quelques raids séparés pour punir les sorciers et les sorcières, qui défiaient le nouvel ordre en protestant contre le traitement réservé à leurs épouses de sang de bourbe.

Draco frissonna dans l'attente de ce qui se passerait quand ils arriveraient là-bas. Il avait réussi à éviter la plupart des raids et les soi-disant fêtes les plus macabres en raison de sa relative jeunesse. Mais il avait le mauvais pressentiment que son père avait insisté pour que Draco le rejoigne sur celui-ci. Peut-être était-ce une sorte de forme perverse de lien père-fils.

Pour tenter d'ignorer ce qui était sur le point de se passer, Draco tourna se penser vers Granger. Dès qu'il était arrivé au manoir, il avait rapidement appelé Tilly et lui avait demandé de rester au chalet avec sa Gryffondor pour s'occuper d'elle.

Même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'au dîner la nuit précédente, puis au petit-déjeuner ou encore au déjeuner aujourd'hui, Tilly et Granger avaient noué une sorte de lien étrange.

Il ne savait pas vraiment qui s'occupait de qui. Granger était tous en politesse et tendresse avec l'elfe, et Tilly semblait touchée par sa gentillesse, même si elle s'en méfiait un peu, car personne n'agit normalement comme ça avec les elfes. Draco laissa un petit sourire tirer sur ses lèvres. Elle était incorrigible. La petite lionne vertueuse était déterminé à être gentille avec tout le monde, peut importe leur rang.

Les pensées de Draco furent interrompues par leur arrivée à la maison. Il y avait des lumières gaies et brillantes à l'intérieur, et des vignes poussaient sur la brique. Il y avait un de ces petits chemins menant à la porte d'entrée. C'était une belle maison. Draco pouvait entendre un enfant rire à l'intérieur. Avec un geste de la main de son père, le petit groupe de Mangemorts se sépara pour rôder autour du périmètre de la maison. Draco voulait courir. Il voulait lancer un impardonnable à son père. Il voulait rentrer chez lui avec Granger.

"Es-tu prêt, mon fils?" Lui murmura Lucius, une lueur malade dans ses yeux.

Draco haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, visant le style blasé.

"Je suppose," ricana-t-il.

Son père le regarda. Draco se souvenait d'une époque où il avait eu peur de ce regard. Lucius avait semblé si imposant et fort quand Draco était plus jeune. Mais maintenant, il avait tellement grandi qu'il avait la même taille que son père, même un peu plus grand.

"C'est un cadeau précieux pour honorer notre seigneur, Draco."

Draco acquiesça de façon décontractée, riant intérieurement de la façon robotique dont son père se comprotait.

"Bien sûr, mon père. Je suis impatient d'y être," dit-il aussi sarcastiquement qu'il osa. Trop, semble-t-il .

"Essuie ce sourire de ton visage, mon garçon. Ce n'est pas une blague."

Draco dégrisé immédiatement. Sa lèvre remua avec dédain, mais il ne la laissa pas trop paraître .

"Ne t'inquiète pas, mon père. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une blague non plus."

Lucius le regarda sombrement, avant de renifler et de lui faire un signe impérieux pour se mettre en position. Draco se tourna docilement vers la porte arrière, son estomac se retournant de peur et de dégoût.

Après quelques instants, il entendit le premier coup alors que Lucius et Dolohov fonçaient à travers la porte. L'enfant qui avait rit a commencé à crier. Le son du verre brisé résonna dans l'air immobile de la nuit. La voix d'un homme qui criait fut soudainement coupée au milieu d'un cri.

Draco réprima l'envie de vomir. Il avait besoin de traverser ça. Il le devait. Il tira sur ses murs d'occlumence, se concentrant avec toute son énergie et fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur le sentiment d'engourdissement qu'il provoquait.

Puis il entra dans la maison.


	10. Consolé

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par EMARA88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 9: Consolé.

Il faisait sombre.

La lune était enveloppée de sombres nuages d'orages qui s'étaient rassemblés tout au long de la soirée. Ils étaient prêts à éclater d'une minute à l'autre. Des taches occasionnelles d'éclaires statiques marquaient le ciel comme s'échauffant pour l'événement principal.

Draco se demanda si la météo se greffait à son humeur. Ce n'était sûrement pas une coïncidence si le ciel voulait s'ouvrir et tout laver de cette nuit d'horreur.

Frissonnant alors qu'un grondement de tonnerre vibrait sur le sol, Draco se laissa tomber contre le comptoir de la salle de bain. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux et commença à se balancer doucement. Il se moquait complètement de l'image cliché qu'il décrivait. Tout ce que Draco voulait faire était de fermer les yeux et de ne pas voir les images brûlantes au dos de ses paupières. Il dut mordre avec force sa lèvre inférieure pour atténuer les bruits involontaires qui semblaient lui échapper. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Granger. Il s'était glissé dans le cottage dans le noir, passant comme un fantôme dans le salon et la chambre à coucher où elle dormait paisiblement, il l'avait regarder un petit moment, puis s'était glisser dans la salle de bain. Draco avait généreusement éclaboussé de l'eau glacée sur son visage avec ses mains tremblantes, et maintenant il était assis sur le sol, incapable de bouger, regardant sans rien voir le noir devant lui.

Des scintillements de ce qui venait de se passer effleuraient sa mémoire, repoussant la fatigue de façon choquante.

Je suis un meurtrier…

Quand les yeux bleus et exorbités de la fille lui traversèrent l'esprit, Draco eut le souffle coupé et recula. Avec des mouvements brouillons pour ouvrir le couvercle des toilettes, il le leva juste à temps avant de vider violemment le contenu de son ventre dans la cuvette. Le sang dans ses oreilles rugissait si fort qu'il n'entendit que faiblement un bruit sourd de la chambre à coucher. Au bout d'un moment, il s'effondra au sol en transe. Il eut du mal à respirer à fond entre deux convulsions et se pencha en avant pour reposer sa tête sur le couvercle froid en porcelaine.

"Malfoy?"

Draco ne regarda même pas la voix. Il savait que c'était elle. Il l'avait réveillée malgré tout. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie comme ça. Peut-être que s'il ne lui répondait pas, elle le laisserait seul.

Il entendit son nom plusieurs fois de plus, mais il se tut, soupirant de soulagement, lorsqu'il crut qu'elle avait abandonner. Mais ensuite, il sentit un picotement sur ça nuque et soudain une main chaude lui caressa doucement l'épaule.

Draco sentit tout son corps se tendre sous le choc.

Granger touchait son épaule. Réconfortante et douce. Elle essayait de le faire se sentir mieux.

Et il venait de tuer quelqu'un.

La réaction violente à son contact l'enflama soudainement. Incapable d'arrêter la réponse brusque, il pivota son corps et repoussa son bras. Puis, avec un gémissement de douleur malheureusement pas physique, il se blottit contre lui-même et s'éloigna d'elle.

Granger était assise à côté de lui sur le sol et il était clair qu'elle s'était glissée à quatre pattes dans la salle de bain, ne pouvant pas encore marcher sans aide.

Il la fixa avec de grands yeux d'acier qui s'élargirent encore plus lorsqu'il la vit se remuer de nouveau.

"Malfoy ..." commença-t-elle, et il tressaillit à son ton doux, "que s'est-il passé? Es-tu blessé?"

Draco secoua la tête en silence. Granger fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha encore. Ils étaient assis à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre maintenant. Si il remuait les doigts, il la toucherait.

"Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas," exhorta-t-elle doucement, et Draco ferma les yeux pour éviter de la regarder.

"Non," murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, "Tu devrais partir."

Granger soupira doucement, mais il sentit son souffle onduler sur la peau de son visage.

"S'il te plait ... c'est bon, Draco-"

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. La combinaison de plaisir sensoriel et de dégoût qui l'envahissait en entendant son nom tomber de ses lèvres innocentes était accablante. Il dut presque s'accrocher au comptoir derrière lui pour se stabiliser.

"Non!" cria-t-il soudainement, se surprenant même et l'effrayant, "Ne me fait pas ça!"

"Te faire quoi?" elle a demandé, confus.

Il gémit et tira ses cheveux, tirant si fort que son cuir chevelu se contracta.

"N'essaie pas de me faire me sentir mieux."

Granger secoua la tête, ses boucles rebondissant doucement autour de son visage.

"Ok, mais ... je veux juste comprendre."

Draco secoua la tête plusieurs fois. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il remarqua que Granger était devenu un personnage flou devant lui qu'il réalisa qu'il pleurait doucement. Il essuya furieusement les larmes, humilié. Granger déglutit et se pencha en avant.

"Il ta fait quelque chose?"

Draco secoua la tête et s'éloigna d'elle. Elle recula un peu et pris un temps de réfléchion. Finalement, elle a de nouveau parlé, sa voix tremblante.

"C'ést quelque chose que tu a dû faire?"

Draco lui rendit son regard et il vit l'horreur dans ses yeux qui reflétait probablement la sienne. Après un long silence, elle sembla en réunir deux et deux et acquiesça plus pour elle-même plus que pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder, il avait honte de lui-même et voir la déception et la peur ne ferait qu'aggraver le sentiment.

Ce fut quelques longues minutes plus tard qu'elle a finalement avancée. Il sentit la même main se redresser et toucher son épaule. Elle la juste laissé reposer doucement. C'était douloureusement tendre et il ne pouvait pas empêcher quelques larmes de plus s'échapper de ses yeux.

"Draco," dit-elle encore d'une voix rauque et il sut qu'elle pouvait sentir la chair de poule picoter toute sa peau depuis l'endroit où se trouvait sa main. Malgré la culpabilité qui le rongeait, il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de se pencher vers elle.

"C'est bon. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Fais-moi confiance."

Draco prit une longue respiration tremblante. Il savait que lui révéler ses actes la ferait le haïr à jamais, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Face à ses douce persuasion et à la proximité de son corps, il se sentait obligé de parler, de se confesser. Même si cela gâcherait tout, elle devait savoir.

"Le seigneur de…Il a ordonné une descente dans les maisons de sympathisants de nés de moldus. Mon père a demandé ma compagnie dans son groupe. Nous sommes allés chez un homme qui était marié à une femme née de moldue, la garde, et nous étions là pour lui donner une leçon et faire une déclaration aux autres. Je ne pouvais pas… refuser… sans le rendre méfiant. Je voulais… »

Granger hocha rapidement la tête, silencieusement, et déplaça sa main de son épaule pour envelopper ses doigts fragiles autour de sa main. Draco sentit ses propres doigts se contracter en réponse, essayant de ne pas insister sur le sentiment de réconfort, de l'apprécier quand il ne le méritait pas. Mais ça ne durera pas.

"Nous sommes arrivés à la maison et nous sommes entrés par effraction. Nous les avons pris par surprise pour qu'ils ne puissent pas s'échapper. Les cibles principales étaient le père et la fille, mais il y avait d'autres personnes là-bas, ses frères et sœurs, je suppose, ils se sont mis à courir. Pendant que Rowle en attrapait un, j'ai fait semblant de l'aider pour que les deux qui couraient vers moi puissent sortir. Je ne pense pas que quiconque l'ait remarqué. C'est tout ce que je pouvais faire, mais cela ne suffit pas. Lucius avait le père retenu dans le salon et l'a fait regarder alors qu'ils torturaient sa fille. Ça a duré si longtemps. Ça m'a rappelé quand… "

Il s'interrompit, incapable de finir cette pensée, mais il était à peu près sûr que Granger avait compris. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle se souvenait aussi d'avoir été molesté sur le sol du manoir sous la baguette de Bellatrix. Elle tenait toujours sa main, mais elle pressa légèrement ses doigts pour l'encourager à continuer.

"Ils ont juste continué à torturer cette fille. Le père n'était même plus vraiment conscient pour regarder, mais il continuait parce qu'ils s'amusaient. Mon père m'appelait sans cesse, me suggérant des choses que je pourrais aimer faire pour lui faire mal. Elle a était si jeune, Granger. Au début, j'avais pensé que mon père interviendrait et ferait quelque chose pour les arrêter… "

Draco prit une profonde inspiration. Des larmes coulaient librement sur son visage maintenant. Et Granger tenait toujours sa main comme un étau.

"C'est un bâtard sadique, mais je pensais qu'il serait au moins plus axé sur la mission ou quelque chose du genre. Mais il encourageait Rowle avant de se joindre à lui. Puis il suggéra autre chose. Je ne pouvais pas-"

Draco étouffa un peu les mots et baissa la tête avec honte. Il sentit Granger se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à ce que sa jambe soit appuyée contre la sienne. Il appréciait la chaleur de son corps, même s'il souhaitait pouvoir s'enfoncer dans le sol.

"Je ne pouvais plus regarder, et je ne pouvais rien laisser de pire arriver. Alors j'ai mis fin à ça. Je…" il s'éloigna et laissa échapper un sanglot lourd. La main de Granger se raidit autour de la sienne, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que ses doigts seraient meurtris le matin.

"Tu l'as tuée," murmura Granger. Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une déclaration. Draco laissa échapper un sanglot retentissant.

"Non," dit-il d'une voix rauque, "Bien, je l'ai fait, mais je ne voulais pas. J'ai juste essayé de la faire dormir-" il parlait rapidement, avec frénésie, essayant de faire comprendre à Granger. Même si elle le détesterait probablement de toute façon, "j'ai lancé un stupéfix non verbal pour qu'ils ne remarque pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ressente davantage de douleur. Mais elle avait été torturée si longtemps que le stupefix a provoqué un anévrisme…"

Draco s'interrompit alors et sa tête s'affaissa avec fatigue. Son front tomba dans ses mains et il laissa ses doigts s'agripper à ses cheveux. Ses épaules tremblèrent silencieusement alors qu'il attendait que Granger se sauve ou, dans son cas, rampe à toute vitesse. Il espérait qu'elle lui crierait dessus d'abord. Il le méritait. Peut-être que cela le rachèterait en quelque sorte d'être réprimandé par la princesse des Gryffondors.

"Oh Merlin," l'entendit-elle murmurer d'horreur, et il se recroquevilla, se préparant. Mais cela ne vint jamais. Il attendit et attendit, le corps déchiré par la culpabilité et le dégoût de soi, mais elle ne parla pas.

Cela faisait des heures pour lui, qu'ils étaient assis côte à côte sur les carreaux froids de la salle de bain, mais en réalité ça ne devait faire que quelques minutes.

Au moment où sa curiosité a eu raison de lui, le bruit de la pluie qui tapissait le toit en tuiles était tombé dans une mer d'éclairs, plus fort cette fois, qui fendaient le ciel et éclairaient momentanément la salle de bain, il osa la regarder.

La première chose que Draco remarqua fut qu'elle pleurait aussi. De grosses larmes de cristal coulaient en une ligne parfaite depuis ses yeux sombre à sa joue jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Et elle regardait le mur opposé avec une horreur non dissimulée. Une deuxième vague de nausée le frappa.

Granger a dû sentir son regard, car elle s'est tournée pour le regarder. Quand elle le fit, l'expression se transforma rapidement en préoccupation.

"Oh Draco ..." commença-t-elle, sa voix douce, mélancolique, et il sentit un pincement au cœur. Eh bien, elle ne le frappait pas, alors c'était un bon début, pensa-t-il. "Je suis vraiment désolé."

Il faillit s'étouffer alors qu'il aspirait l'air. Ces quelques mots doux venant de ses lèvres étaient comme un baume pour son âme. Il sentit sa peau picoter partout alors qu'il se penchait plus près d'elle.

"Je… ne voulais pas, je le jure," répéta-t-il, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

"Je sais," dit-elle, sa main qui lui tenait les mains serrées se mis a le caresser du pouce, un geste de compassion, "Draco, ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu as essayé de l'aider. Mais il semblerait que tu ne pouvais rien faire pour la sauver. "

Draco ferma les yeux pendant une seconde et retira brusquement sa main. Il ne savait pas comment gérer sa gentillesse. Il savait qu'il méritait d'être crié, frappé, abandonné. Pas réconforté.

"Mais j'aurais pu agir plus tôt. Pourquoi ai-je attendu si longtemps?"

"Draco, tu n'as pas-" "

"Peut-être que si j'avais pénétré dans la maison avant Rowle-"

"Non arrête!" Granger dit plus fort, et il se tut. Ses grands yeux marron le regardaient droit dans les yeux et il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'elle auparavant. Il pouvait voir des taches d'or dans ses yeux, qu'il n'avait jamais remarquées avant.

Draco ne pouvait pas bouger, il était complètement gelé quand elle leva les mains. Cette fois, elle appuya une paume sur chacune de ses joues et inclina son visage pour le forcer à continuer à la regarder.

"Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais. Elle avait mal, Draco. Fais-moi confiance quand je dis que je sais ce que ça fait. Et tu as mis fin à sa douleur. Si tu n'avais pas été là, personne ne se serait échappé et elle serait peut-être encore torturé ou pire" elle eu un frisson, qui se repercuta sur lui "Et ce jusqu'à sa mort inévitable. " Draco détestait les paroles violentes et torturées qui sortait de sa bouche, mais il n'arrivait pas à arrêter d'écouter alors qu'elles le recouvraient comme la pluie qui emportait la terre. "Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, Draco. Tu ne peux que agir au mieux si tu en a les moyens ou l'occasion et c'est exactement ce que tu as fait ."

Il sentit un autre couple de grosses larmes couler de ses yeux alors qu'il la regardait avec l'expression la plus dénudée et la plus désespérée qu'il ait jamais permis de glisser derrière ses barrières.

Jusqu'à présent, la figure de Granger était ferme, presque clinique. Sa mâchoire lui faisait mal à cause de la force de son emprise. Mais lentement, ses doigts se ramollirent. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit le bout de ses doigts caresser sa racine des cheveux et lui gratter le cuir chevelu. C'était le moment le plus décadent et le plus sensuel qu'il ait jamais ressenti, et il dut fermer les yeux juste pour s'empêcher de se pencher vers elle.

"Tu m'as sauvé", murmura-t-elle, sa voix un peu enrouée maintenant, et tout ce qu'il pu faire était acquiescer, refusant toujours d'ouvrir les yeux pour la voir ou il savait qu'il céderait.

Après un moment, il sentit Granger s'appuyer contre le comptoir pour que son corps reflète le sien. Puis, les mains toujours en contact avec lui, elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

Le cœur de Draco battait à tout rompre et sa bouche était si sèche qu'il avait l'impression que sa langue était une limace brûlante sur le toit de sa bouche. Il était fiévreux, malade et épuisé émotionnellement, mais ses sentiments étaient mêlés de manière confuse à un sentiment de plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Enfin, son front froid et transpirant se heurta à la chaleur. C'était l'épaule de Granger. Elle l'avait tiré vers le bas pour mettre sa tête dans son cou alors qu'elle l'enveloppait de ses bras.

C'était une étreinte.

C'était si simple mais si beau. Draco sentit son esprit tourner follement alors qu'il essayait de penser à la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il se souvenait d'avoir étreint sa mère, mais il avait été jeune et elle s'était toujours sentie si raide et formelle.

Il n'y avait rien de forcé là. Leurs corps se sont fondus l'un dans l'autre alors qu'elle le tenait dans ses bras. Il remarqua vaguement qu'il avait recommencé à pleurer, sentant le col de sa chemise de pyjama devenir humide. Chaque fois qu'il prenait une inspiration désespérée, il pouvait la sentir tous près de lui. Toute la douleur et les tourments qui traversaient son esprit étaient immobilisés dans un moment de réconfort parfait. Granger était la princesse infâme des Gryffinbeurk. Elle était la personne la plus morale qu'il connaissait. Si elle pouvait le comprendre et peut-être même lui pardonner, il pourrait sûrement se pardonner à lui-même.

Draco s'extirpa de son étourdissement assez longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'elle lui caressait de nouveau les cheveux. Il n'y avait plus de mots échangés entre eux; il n'en avait pas besoin. Il sentit ses paupières s'affaisser de fatigue. Il pensait qu'il ne devrait probablement pas s'endormir sur Granger au milieu de la salle de bain, sa chemise trempée de larmes. Mais la partie logique de lui n'était pas très vocale à ce moment.

Je l'ai sauvée…


	11. Amusé

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par EMARA88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 10: Amusé.

Pour la deuxième fois cette semaine-là, Draco se réveilla seul. Il lui fallut un moment avant de réussir à cligner des yeux. Ils étaient collés et il tendit la main à contrecœur pour se les frotter. Avec un gémissement gêné, il sentit ses joues légèrement humides et se souvint d'avoir pleuré la nuit dernière.

Les souvenirs de Draco de la nuit précédente étaient mêlés avec beaucoup d'émotions différentes.

Alors qu'il scrutait le plafond couleur crème de la chambre du chalet, il prit une profonde inspiration. Une partie de lui était toujours incapable de cesser de penser à cette pauvre fille qui se tordait sur le sol après avoir lancé le sortilège, du sang coulant de son nez. Elle était instantanément tombée inconsciente par le charme de sommeil, mais il pouvait sentir la réaction se répercuter sur le bras de sa baguette, alors que son corps luttait contre la myriade de sorts qui lui avaient été lancés.

Il frissonna, tournant la tête sur le côté pour regarder l'espace vide dans le lit à côté de lui.

Il pouvait voir l'empreinte sur l'oreiller où la tête de Granger devait se reposer jusqu'à récemment. S'appuyant un peu plus près, il inspira et put la sentir sur les draps encore un peu chauds.

Elle l'avait tenu dans ses bras la nuit dernière. Draco secoua la tête avec incrédulité alors que le souvenir agréable l'envahissait, le purifiant un peu de la soirée cauchemardesque qu'il avait endurée plus tôt cette nuit là.

Il se souvenait de s'être enfoncé dans son cou lorsqu'elle l'enlaçait d'un bras, ses doigts caressant doucement ses cheveux. Il se souvint aussi de s'être réveillé au milieu de la nuit alors que Tilly les lévitait soigneusement tous les deux sur le lit. Granger avait un peu tremblé dans son sommeil et s'était agitée sur le lit une fois qu'ils avaient été posé, mais ne s'était jamais réveillée. Il avait remercié Tilly avant de se retourner pour reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Granger, un bras qui pendait lourdement sur sa taille alors qu'il s'endormait à nouveau.

Draco s'assit dans son lit, sa respiration s'accélérant alors que le souvenir sensoriel d'avoir été enveloppé autour de Granger dans son lit le piquait. Son odeur était si forte ici et maintenant qu'il pouvait pratiquement la goûter à l'arrière de sa langue.

Il se demanda bêtement s'il pouvait s'enivrer de son goût. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Elle ne l'avait pas simplement laissé la toucher, elle avait initié le contact. La nuit dernière, il avait, comme le diraient les moldus, dormi en "cuiller". Il pouvait se souvenir de la sensation de ses courbes contre lui, du léger poids de ses seins contre son bras et du toucher sinueux et lisse de sa peau, qu'il avait sentie sur sa taille lorsque sa chemise de pyjama était remontée. Elle était bien la seule fille, femme, à pouvoir faire tous ça en parfaite innocence.

Putain… jura-t-il en balançant ses jambes sur le bord du lit. Il était si confus, bouleversé et douloureusement excité que ses pensées étaient en émoi.

Draco se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain, s'enfermant dans la douche, ouvrant la douche dans un jet rapide d'eau glacée. Il ne pouvait rien faire face à la culpabilité qu'il avait ressentie la nuit dernière. il soupçonnait qu'il l'emporterait avec lui dans la tombe. Mais il pouvait se débarrasser de l'excitation. Eh bien, pas le sentiment réel de vouloir Granger, parce que ça semblait brûler en lui, peu importe où il était ou ce qu'il faisait, il s'allumait dans un feu ardent dès qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Mais il pouvait se débarrasser de la preuve de ce désir pour l'instant.

Draco bougea sous l'eau glacée avec un relent de dégoût. Il aimait habituellement ses douches si chaudes qu'elles le brûlait.

Il frissonna mal à l'aise. Son érection lutta un moment avant de sentir la moitié inférieure de son corps se calmer. Dès qu'il eut accompli cela, il sauta de la douche pour se sécher vigoureusement avec la serviette la plus chaude et la plus moelleuse qu'il possédait. S'habilla rapidement, d'une chemise verte forêt aujourd'hui, pour se changer les idées, puis il se glissa nerveusement dans le salon.

Quand il a vu Granger là-bas, il n'a pu empêcher le sourire involontairement sur ses lèvres. Elle portait l'un de ses t-shirts qu'il avait métamorphosés à sa taille l'autre jour à sa demande, le style plus près du corps de Tilly la gênait un peu, ainsi que son jean que Tilly avait nettoyé et repassé.

Il dut admettre à contrecœur qu'il avait eu un frisson de joie primal en la voyant porter son t-shirt. C'était une émotion totalement inappropriée, et cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment à supporter sa douche froide, mais rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, il semblerait.

"Malfoy-" Granger haleta et Draco ne put arrêter le petit sourire quand il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était remise à utiliser son nom de famille. Elle s'était retournée surprise en le voyant du coin de l'œil d'où elle regardait les titres d'une des nombreuses étagères.

Attends… debout?

"Tu es sur tes pieds", s'exclama-t-il avec surprise.

"Toi aussi," répondit-elle avec espièglerie , se retournant vers les livres. Elle avait une pile assez grosse sous le bras alors qu'elle en attrapait deux autres. Draco sourit avec ironie. Elle allait donc revenir à ce qu'elle était avant. Plaisanterie espiègle avec un bord méfiant. Eh bien, il pouvait jouer avec ça si c'est ce qu'elle voulait.

"Admets juste que tu aimes un peu trop être porté par moi, Granger."

Elle se retourna pour lui lancer un regard noir et c'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'elle était aidée par une petite complice. Tilly se tenait à côté d'elle, cachée en partie par les jambes de Granger, et elle portait également deux lourds tomes beaucoup trop grands pour son corps minuscule.

"Ne sois pas absurde," répliqua Granger, alors que Tilly le regardait avec des yeux ronds et inquiets. Elle était terrible à cacher ses sentiments. C'était écrit sur son visage. Il supposait que c'était juste, étant donné qu'elle avait dû les faire léviter au lit la nuit dernière parce qu'ils s'étaient blottis ensemble en train de pleurer dans la salle de bain. Il aurait été surpris si elle n'avait pas été terrifiée pour lui.

"Maître veut-il un petit-déjeuner?"

Il acquiesça pensivement, réalisant seulement au moment même où elle le soulignait à quel point il était affamé. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu d'appétit hier soir après tout ce qui s'était passé. Pas comme son père et les autres. Ils s'étaient joyeusement promenés pour un bon repas ensemble après. Sa peau a rampé à la mémoire de leur discussion normal autour d'un plat. Il essaya de l'occulter pour pouvoir faire face à la faim qui lui rongeait le ventre.

"Ouais, je suppose que je pourrais avoir un toast, rien de spécial."

Quand Tilly est allé déposer les livres, il s'est rapidement avancé.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Tilly. C'est juste du pain grillé, je vais le faire."

"Mais monsieur, Tilly prépare déjà des toasts pour Mlle Hermninny, n'est-ce pas Mlle?"

Granger était un peu distrait, absorbé par le livre devant elle comme il l'avait si souvent vue faire à la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

"Hein?" murmura-t-elle distraitement avant de se rendre compte de la question. "OH! Oui. Tilly m'a très gentiment préparé le petit-déjeuner, mais c'est beaucoup trop pour que je mange tout toute seul, bien sûr, car elle aime me gâter", fit Granger, l'elfe avait un beau sourire et Draco regarda avec amusement Tilly s'illuminer.

La petite elfe rayonnait d'une oreille à l'autre, tordant timidement une jambe sous son tutu. Il avait envie de rire en voyant comment sa Gryffondor aux cheveux bouclés avait enveloppé Tilly autour de son petit doigt. Il a deviné qu'il était deux maintenant sous son charme.

Puis Granger leva les yeux vers lui, et le sourire qui traînait sur son visage fit battre le cœur de Draco douloureusement contre sa poitrine. Il pensa qu'il s'était arrêter une seconde.

"Tu peux le partager avec moi", dit-elle poliment. Draco déglutit et hocha rapidement la tête.

"Bien sûr, ce serait parfait " répondit-il. Granger sourit à nouveau avant de placer les livres sur une étagère à proximité. Draco remarqua le plateau de nourriture sur la table basse et alla s'asseoir. Il commença à verser le thé en gardant un œil sur Granger. Elle se dirigea d'un pas raide vers le canapé, ses jambes ne fonctionnant manifestement toujours pas pour elle, et ses yeux étaient plissés aux coins.

"A-tu encore mal?" Demanda-t-il, inquiet, alors qu'elle se laissait tomber doucement sur les coussins moelleux du canapé avec un soupir de soulagement.

"Pas beaucoup de douleur, non. Mes jambes ne veulent tout simplement pas coopérer avec mon cerveau."

Draco lui donna un petit sourire narquois à la description.

"Alors c'est ça que tu recherches encore?"

Granger grimaça.

"En partie. Je suis aussi toujours en train de regarder pour les dagues maudites. Mon bras ... eh bien, je ne suis pas vraiment vaniteuse, mais c'est une cicatrice que je préférerais ne pas avoir sur moi pour toujours."

Draco serra les dents et le poing, sentant les muscles de son avant-bras se contracter à l'endroit où la marque sombre était imprimée.

"Je sais ce que tu veux dire," dit-il doucement. Cela lui prit quelques secondes, mais elle comprit finalement de quoi il parlait. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur le bras, couvert par sa longue manche, et elle pinça les lèvres avec tristesse.

"As-tu déjà pensé à l'enlever?" demanda-t-elle nerveusement en prenant son thé, par petites gorgées délicate. Il était encore chaud en dépit du charme de stase que Tilly avait utilisé.

"Bien sûr que oui", il prit une grande gorgée de thé, claquant agréablement ses lèvres au goût. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait rien mangé ou bu. Il continua entre deux gorgées, "J'ai entendu dire que la plupart des moldus regrettaient finalement leurs tatouages, mais celui-ci est d'un tout autre niveau de regret." Granger rigola joliment du commentaire et baissa les yeux.

"Tu sais, les moldus ont ce qu'on appelle la technologie au laser. Ils peuvent s'en servir pour se débarrasser de l'encre. C'est cher et pénible, mais c'est efficace ."

Draco était impressionné, mais il ne laissa pas cela apparaître trop sur son visage. Il pensait qu'il se débrouillait très bien avec sa cafetière et sa chaîne stéréo, mais il ne voulait pas aller trop loin.

"Je doute que ce soit si facile. C'est un tatouage magique, créé avec une magie noire qui me relie à tu-sais-qui, alors je suppose que c'est plus que juste un peu d'encre."

"Tu as probablement raison", admit-elle à contrecœur, fronçant les sourcils en regardant sa tasse de thé alors que Draco se penchait avec désinvolture pour saisir un morceau de pain grillé au beurre de la pile devant lui. Il ne voulait vraiment pas parler de sa marque sombre avec Granger, et à son expression, il devinait qu'elle ne le voulait plus non plus. Avant de pouvoir changer de sujet, Granger leva les yeux vers lui.

"La nuit dernière ..." elle fit une pause et il avala le morceau de pain grillé dans sa bouche comme s'il s'agissait de cendre, "Est-ce que ce genre de chose se produit souvent?"

Draco s'essuya les mains, qui devinrent soudainement moites, sur son pantalon.

"Oui," répondit-il doucement. Il pensait qu'il pouvait aussi bien être honnête avec elle.

Hier soir, elle avait montré qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance pour ne pas l'attaquer ou le haïr pour avoir reconnu ses faiblesses. "Je ne suis généralement pas forcé de le faire. C'était un traitement spécial de la part de… mon...Lucius". Il ne pouvait vraiment pas. Il ne voulait pas dire le mot père. Cette pensée lui fit presque à nouveau perdre l'appétit. "Mais oui, les autres le font assez régulièrement."

Granger avala son propre morceau de pain grillé et se tortilla un peu sur le canapé. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la pitié sur son visage, mais très vite elle décontracta ses lèvres dans une moue déterminée et retrouva son œil vif. Cette fois, il y avait une lueur d'humour inattendue, ce qui le rendit curieux.

"Eh bien, rappelle-moi de ne pas m'énerver contre mon père la prochaine fois qu'il voudra que je nettoie ma chambre", dit-elle avec une expression complètement sérieuse.

Draco cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, surpris. Puis il sentit un rire éclater en lui et le laissa échapper dans un rire incrédule.

"Bien Granger, tu choisis certainement tes moments," dit-il, toujours en train de rire. Granger lui sourit, contente d'avoir obtenu cette réaction.

"Je ne suis pas habituée à ce que les gens ri de mes blagues," dit-elle joyeusement alors qu'elle croquait son pain.

Draco secoua la tête alors qu'il prenait une grosse bouchée. Bien sûr, ces abrutis qu'elle appelait amis ne l'appréciaient pas. Il a toujours su qu'ils ne la méritaient pas. Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un petit moment, mangeant leur petit-déjeuner tandis que Tilly se promenait avec le linge, ses grands yeux se concentraient constamment sur Granger avec admiration.

Au bout d'un moment, Draco se frotta les mains pour essuyer quelques miettes et reprit sa tasse de thé, réfléchissant pour poser sa prochaine question .

"Comment est ton père?" demanda-t-il finalement, sa voix curieuse. Granger le regarda avec surprise un moment et il avala un peu trop vite une grande gorgée de thé chaud. "Je veux dire ... tu n'as pas à ..."

"Non ça va," l'interrompit-elle, "Cela ne me dérange pas que tu me demandes. Je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tous."

Draco hocha la tête et lui fit signe de continuer. Avant de commencer à parler, elle s'arrêta un instant et un petit sourire innocent se contracta sur ses lèvres alors que son expression devenait mélancolique.

"Eh bien ... mon père a toujours été mon héros, aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître. Ma mère et moi sommes très proches, mais je suis vraiment une fille à papa. Gâté pourri, comme dit ma mère. Il est très stricte, mais il est terriblement gentil. Je me souviens que vers l'âge de quatre ou cinq ans, il m'a emmené au zoo. C'était une journée chaude et il y avait beaucoup de monde, et il venait de se faire retirer son plâtre pour un bras cassé - blessure au football, bien sûr." rigola-t-elle et Draco acquiesça simplement. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'était le football, même s'il en avait entendu parler auparavant "Et il était fatigué, chaud et endolori, mais il m'a porté sur ses épaules toute la journée pour que je puisse voir les animaux. Parfois, nous nous disputons, bien sûr, mais il ne ma jamais crié dessus ou quoique ce soit. La seule fois où nous nous sommes vraiment disputé, c'est quand une année, j'ai voulu mettre une étoile sur le sapin de Noël au lieu de notre ange habituel. Mais ça ne dure jamais. Dix minutes plus tard, nous dansions sur Sinatra avec les lumières scintillantes derrière nous. "

Alors que Granger s'éloignait, Draco se retrouva complètement sans voix. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle s'ouvre avec une telle honnêteté et un tel amour pour l'homme. Il observa son sourire affectueux devenir triste et il aurait pu jurer que ses yeux commençaient à scintiller de larmes avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête et que ces maudites boucles dissimule son visage de sa vue.

Tout le ressentiment et la confusion de Draco revinrent avec une rage impuissante comme il ne l'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Il fouilla désespérément son esprit, à la recherche d'un moment ou ses parents lui avaient montré même un aperçu de l'émotion que Granger venait de révéler.

Il n'a pas pu en trouver un. Une autre partie de ses vieux préjugés s'écroula instantanément autour de lui alors qu'il regardait Granger avec une peine désespéré. Ses parents moldus étaient supposés être inférieurs, n'est-ce pas? Il avait accepté depuis longtemps que les sorcières et les sorciers nés de moldus n'étaient rien de moins que lui, mais Granger avait brossé un tableau de ses parents complètement moldus si…normal. Ou ce qu'il pensait que normal était censé ressembler. Normal pour lui n'avait jamais été ça.

Il avait reçu une centaine de cadeaux pour Noël dans sa jeunesse, tous plus extravagants les uns que les autres, et il se souvenait d'avoir été assez heureux de jouer avec ses nouveaux jouets. Mais son père l'avait à peine touché quand il était petit, sauf une patte d'avertissement sur l'épaule quand il ne répondait pas à ses attentes. Et Granger venait de montrer plus de bonheur en deux minuscules souvenirs apparemment insignifiants avec son père qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti de toute sa vie. Il voulait crier ou maudire ou quelque chose. Mais quel était le but?Cela ne changerait rien. Draco avait grandi avec tout l'argent et le pouvoir dans le monde, mais cela ne tenait pas une bougie face à l'éducation moldue simple de Granger.

"Malfoy?"

Il entendit sa voix comme de loin et réalisa qu'il l'avait regardée sans la voir. Elle avait l'air gêné et maladroite et se mordait la lèvre inférieure dans cette moue adorable de souci.

"Je suis désolée", dit-elle précipitamment. "C'était si complètement ringard. Je ne voulais pas m'emporter-

"Non," l'interrompit Draco d'une voix rauque. Il toussa un peu pour se débarrasser de la brûlure à la gorge qui ressemblait beaucoup à de la jalousie et de la déception. "Non, ce n'était pas ringard, Granger. C'était parfait."

Elle acquiesça, ses boucles rebondissant un peu alors qu'elle le regardait avec compréhension.

"Aucune famille n'est parfaite, tu sais," dit-elle avec un sourire hésitant et compatissant. Draco renifla, se sentant particulièrement apeuré.

"Ne pense même pas à comparer ta famille à la mienne, Granger. Ce n'est pas un combat équitable. Ma mère est folle et mon père est un psychopathe meurtrier qui a proposé à son fils unique de servir un despote violent quand il avait seize ans."

Granger mordit à nouveau dans sa foutue lèvre, et cette fois, il avait peur qu'elle l'ait fait pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Draco."

Draco ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire tristement. Au moins, elle avait répété son nom. L'entendre dire cela, même si cela avait été provoqué par la pitié, valait presque cet horrible voyage dans le passé.

"Ne le sois pas," dit-il en secouant la tête, forçant un sourire ironique sur son visage, "Et arrête de me regarder comme si j'avais une maladie en phase terminale, d'accord?"

Granger gloussa à cela, un sourire malicieux se forma sur son visage.

"Eh bien, je dois dire, Malfoy, ça explique beaucoup pourquoi tu étais un abruti si complet à l'école."

"Ha ouai? Eh bien, ça explique aussi pourquoi tu étais une petite chienne huppée."

Granger eut le souffle coupé.

"Et bien tu étais un tyran arrogant!"

"Hey, peut-être que j'essayais juste de retirer le bâton de ton cul!"

Ils se souriaient tous les deux. Il remarqua même que Tilly dans un coin étouffait de rires alors qu'elle pliait du linge.

"Ne me fais pas te gifler à nouveau!" elle rit, levant un peu sa main comme une menace.

Draco eut un sourire narquois, la regardant de haut en bas. Il la vit deglutir un peu devant son regard prédateur.

"Oh s'il te plaît," dit-il suggestivement.

Il pouvait pratiquement voir la chair de poule picoter sur sa peau en réponse à ses paroles, ce qui lui donnait un frisson de désir. Elle réussit à se remettre et roula des yeux vers lui alors qu'elle soufflait et croisait les bras.

"Tu es une brute, Malfoy."

Il lui fit seulement un clin d'œil en réponse, saisissant le dernier morceau de pain grillé de l'assiette et mordant le coin avec un sourire effronté. Granger rougit et tendit la main pour prendre quelques livres dans la pile qu'elle avait faite. Avec un bruit sourd et une grimace de douleur, elle le frappa avec l'un d'eux dans le ventre alors qu'elle le lui tendait violemment, avant d'ouvrir son propre texte et d'y plonger sa tête.

"Ok, le petit déjeuner est fini. Commence à faire des recherches", dit-elle de sa voix la plus autoritaire, qu'il trouvait toujours incroyablement sexy. Il fit ce qu'elle lui a commandé, mais son esprit n'arrêtait pas de répéter une pensée inepte …

Eh bien, je suppose que cette douche froide était une perte de temps.


	12. Libéré

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par EMARA88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

Chapitre 11: Libéré.

"Puis-je te demander quelque chose, Malfoy?"

"Puis-je t'en empêcher ?"

Granger soupira et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui. Elle se préparait à aller au lit et peignait actuellement ses cheveux mouillés avec des doigts paresseux. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa panne sur le sol de la salle de bain et la tempête n'avait pas encore cessé. Depuis, il pleuvait constamment comme de la neige fondue.

Mais l'ambiance dans la maison était tout le contraire. Ils étaient tous les deux revenus dans un état de déni heureux, et ne parlaient de rien de sérieux ou dépriment .

Tilly les tenaient au courant des nouvelles du manoir Malfoy, mais il semblait que Voldemort était toujours dans sa quête qui l'obsédait depuis des mois, et tout était relativement calme. La guerre avait été centrée sur le ministère et la politique, ce qui, pour Draco, avait été un énorme soulagement. Cela lui donnait plus de temps à passer avec Granger.

Vivre ensemble dans sa petite maison avait été tout ce qu'il avait espéré. Ils mangaient ensemble, lisaient ensemble, riaient, se disputaient, s'excusaient et se disaient bonsoir avec la promesse du lendemain.

ll savait que cela ne pouvait pas durer, mais il s'accrochait à chaque instant.

Granger se pinçait les lèvres dans un froncement de sourcil obstiné qu'il reconnut facilement. Avec plus de temps pour l'étudier, il devenait de plus en plus conscient de toutes ses mimiques faciales.

"Pose ta satané question, Granger."

Elle réfléchit un instant de plus, ses cheveux tombant sur le côté, ses mèches humides pendantes près d'elle alors qu'elle les démêlait.

"Je suis désolé, mais ça me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques jours maintenant ..."

Draco sentit sa bouche s'assécher face à son expression nerveuse alors qu'elle s'arrêtait avant de continuer à contrecœur,

"Eh bien, je vais beaucoup mieux. Mes jambes et mes bras font ce que je veux la plupart du temps maintenant. Et je ne me fatigue pas aussi vite."

"Ok…" acquiesça-t-il avec hésitation.

"Et je me demandais s'il y avait une chance que nous puissions aller quelque part."

Draco fronça les sourcils avec confusion.

"Euh ... où veux-tu aller?"

"N'importe où ! Je commence juste à être un peu claistro et à tourner en rond. J'aimerais aller dehors. J'ai envi de marcher dans la neige et de sentir l'air froid sur moi. Je sais qu'il est important de rester dans tes quartiers, mais peut-être qu'on pourrais faire une très courte promenade ou quelque chose du genre."

Elle avait commencé à marcher de long en large avec anxiété, et Draco lui sourit tendrement, le soulagement apaisant son cœur qui s'était mis à battre à tous rompre.

Au début, il avait pensé qu'elle parlait de rejoindre ses amis - non pas qu'ils sachent où ils se trouvaient - mais il savait qu'elle était assez intelligente pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas encore prête pour ça.

Elle était presque en bonne santé pour transplaner, mais Draco admit avec culpabilité qu'il n'était pas vraiment pressé de lui trouver une baguette de remplacement ou de la soigner complètement, pour qu'elle puisse simplement le quitter.

Il craignait qu'elle ne disparaisse à jamais cette fois, pour retourner au duo débile et leur quête suicidaire. Il ne sera pas là pour la protéger et finirait par apprendre fortuitement quelle était morte, parce-que ces deux là finirons par la faire tuer, il n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Il réalisa qu'elle parlait toujours nerveusement et leva rapidement la main pour l'arrêter.

"Granger, arrête de monologué ," elle arrêta immédiatement son discours, se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec espoir, le regardant avec ses grands yeux couleur wisky qui ne manquaient jamais de le convaincre, "Je pense que c'est une bonne idée."

Granger le regarda pendant une fraction de seconde, surprise, avant de crier de joie et de rebondir un peu sur le canapé.

Draco rit. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi débridée comme maintenant auparavant. Elle était un paquet d'énergie et son sourire était si grand qu'il pouvait voir les deux petites fossettes se former sur ses joues. Il la fixa avec son propre demi-sourire, qui ressemblait comme à son habitude à un sourire narquois. Si elle réagissait comme ça à chaque fois, il accepterait n'importe quoi.

Il se souvenait de l'avoir souvent vu sourire pour ses amis à l'école, mais c'était sa nature .

Souvent elle souriait à une blague privée ou en réaction à quelque chose qui passait au-dessus de la tête de tous les autres. Mais en dehors de ses deux plus proches amis, elle ne riait pas souvent ni ne plaisantait. Elle etait douce et aimable avec tous le monde, mais aussi très secrète et complètement dédié à ses études ou plutôt à sa préparation pour la guerre, pour maintenir en vie le balafré, vue ses lectures à la bibliothèque, ses dernières années.

C'est la raison pour laquelle nombre d'élèves ont supposé qu'elle était prude ou hautaine, l'intouchable princesse, flanqué de ses deux gardes du corps.

Mais après l'avoir observée assez longtemps, il avait compris qu'elle n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Granger était intelligente, très intelligente, et cela signifiait qu'elle ne s'amusait pas des blagues d'adolescent banal comme ceux qui l'entouraient. Il s'était trouvé hypnotisé par son humour subtile de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque. Il reconnut le sourire secret et effronté qu'elle avait sur son visage quand quelque chose qu'elle lisait la chatouillait vraiment.

Mais là, sur son visage avait un délice espiègle qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. C'était adorable.

"Tu es sûr? Je ne veux pas menacer ta cachette ou quoi que ce soit, et je ne veux pas te déranger quand tu as tant de choses sur ton dos-"

Draco secoua la tête avec ironie et tendit la main pour la poser sur la sienne. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de contact physique entre eux et son geste audacieux le fit frissonner.

"Granger, tais-toi. Tu m'as déjà convaincu. Essayes-tu de me dissuader maintenant?"

Granger pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre avec une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux.

"Non."

Draco réalisa qu'il la touchait toujours de sa main et la ramassa rapidement. Son sourire faiblit un peu face à la hâte avec laquelle il s'éloigna. Mais il revint avec force alors qu'elle se levait avec enthousiasme, même si cela semblait un peu forcé sur les bords. Elle semblait aussi nerveuse à l'idée de le toucher qu'ils l'était.

"Je te remercie."

Draco sourit aussi.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu avais en tête?"

"Je ne sais pas", dit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils pensif, s'apprêtant à épingler ses cheveux encore humides qui étaient maintenant à peu près aussi démêlés qu'elle l'aurait jamais eu, "Tu connais la région autour d'ici, que suggères-tu ? "

Draco y réfléchit un moment alors qu'il remettait mécaniquement des livres à leur place légitime sur les étagères. Ce devait être quelque chose d'amusant pour l'aider à sortir de la banalité d'être coincée dans le chalet. Mais toujours relativement en sécurité et pas trop fatiguant pour ses blessures. Puis il fut frappé par une idée intelligente.

"Bien, l'agent immobilier a dit qu'ils organisaient chaque année un festival d'hiver dans le village local, et j'en ai lu un article à ce sujet dans un journal alors que j'étais là-bas un week-end. C'est censé être pour montrer les fleurs d'hiver de la région ou quelque chose du genre. Mais je pense qu'ils en font aussi une foire alimentaire… "Draco se tut quand il vit Granger se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait l'air malheureuse. Il a immédiatement fait marche arrière avec un rire nerveux. "D'accord, c'est une idée terriblement clichée. Je penserai à autre chose-"

"Non!" Interrompit Granger avec un petit rire. "Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te rebuter. Ça a l'air carrément parfait."

"Es-tu sûr? Parce que"

"Malfoy! C'est parfait. J'ai hâte."

Draco fronça les sourcils.

"Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air d'avoir tué un chiot?"

Granger laissa échapper un petit rire.

"Je ne m'y attendais tout simplement pas. Harry et Ron ne pensent pas vraiment à faire les choses que j'aime faire. Il sont à fond sur le quidditch et ça ne fait pas partie de mes centres d'intérêts. Le festival sonne vraiment parfait. Mais es-tu sûr que tu vas apprécier?"

Draco se moqua. Il n'aimait pas trop la comparaison avec ses deux amis idiots, mais comme il arrivait en tête, il supposait que ça ne faisait pas de mal.

Ils étaient des abrutis, il se moquait bien de ce qu'ils faisaient ou de l'endroit où il étaient allé.

Passer la journée avec elle était ce dont il avait envie. Ils pourraient assister à un club de tricot que ce serait toujours du temps de qualité. Il avait le sentiment que Granger pouvait rendre n'importe quelle activité amusante pour lui. Elle trouvait toujours le bonheur dans les choses les plus simples, comme elle l'avait montré dans ses souvenirs de son père. Il voulait désespérément faire partie de l'un de ces souvenirs pour elle.

"Granger, arrête de t'inquiéter. Je me suis senti aussi emprisonné que toi. Ce serait bien de sortir et de faire quelque chose sans que les autres attendent ou exigent quelque chose de notre part."

"Exactement", dit-elle avec un regard entendu, son visage grave maintenant alors qu'elle le regardait avec une intensité qui le secouait, "j'oublie parfois à quel point nous sommes jeunes."

Draco sentit ses mains transpirer et il les essuya discrètement sur son pantalon. Il réussit à lui donner un sourire narquois.

"Oui, eh bien, ne t'emballe pas trop. Je ne pense pas que tu te sentiras très jeune à ce festival. La moyenne d'âge sera sûrement de quatre-vingt-dix ans."

Granger rit à nouveau. Il aimait la faire rire.

"Et bien j'adore la confiture de pruneaux et la menthe poivrée-" dit-elle avec un sourire effronté, avant de commencer à reculer vers la chambre à coucher.

"Je vais demander à Tilly de te réveiller à huit heures," lui dit-il en riant alors qu'elle se retournait pour aller se coucher.

"Ok," dit-elle avec un sourire de départ, "je suis impatiente d'y être."

Draco secoua la tête alors qu'elle fermait doucement la porte de la chambre pour se changer en pyjama. Il retomba sur le canapé avec un soupir. Pour une raison quelconque, son cœur battait joyeusement et il ne pouvait pas effacer le sourire niai de ses lèvres.

La partie rationnelle de son esprit savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une évasion de leur captivité auto-imposée, mais il ne pouvait pas faire taire l'autre petite partie de lui qui avait l'impression que c'était leurs premier rendez-vous.

Il avait rendez-vous avec Hermione Granger.

Apparemment, Draco n'était pas le seul dans la maison à penser que c'était un rendez-vous. Le lendemain matin, il se leva tôt et entra dans la cuisine en suivant le léger bruit qui, pensait-il, l'avait peut-être réveillé. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour du comptoir et regarda Tilly avec incrédulité. Elle fouinait dans les placards et marmonnait pour elle-même. Il y avait des fils qui couraient autour du sol dans une toile entre ses pieds; un mélange mêlant noir et vert forêt.

"Tilly, que fais-tu au nom de Merlin?"

Tilly sursauta un peu et tourna la tête pour le regarder, même si elle continuait de se tenir sur une étagère basse.

"Tilly cherche un bouton, Maître."

Draco fronça les sourcils, s'appuyant contre le comptoir alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

"D'accord ... mais pourquoi chercherais-tu dans les armoires de la cuisine?"

La petite elfe émit un bruit sourd et roula des yeux.

"Parce que c'est là que Tilly range les boutons", son ton était lent et clair, comme si elle parlait à un enfant. Draco sourit.

"Très bien, petit cul. Pourquoi a-tu besoin de boutons? Il est sept heures du matin."

"Mlle Hermninny a besoin d'une veste chaude pour sa sortie avec le maitre. Tilly s'est donc levée tôt pour en faire une."

Draco la regarda avec surprise à l'admission. Il savait qu'elle adorait Granger, mais la voir travailler si durement pour plaire à la Gryffondor lui fit un sourire triste.

"C'est très gentil de ta part, Tilly. Tu aimes beaucoup Mlle Hermione, n'est-ce pas?"

Tilly hocha la tête avec impatience, puis fit un bruit de joie en sortant un gros bouton noir de l'intérieur d'une casserole.

"Elle est très gentille avec Tilly, Monsieur. Elle me traite d'égal à égal elle dit qu'on est... amies." À cette dernière, elle eu les yeux mouillés avec un sourire éclatant.

Draco hocha la tête, ne sachant que trop bien l'effet que Granger pouvait avoir sur les gens.

"Yep, elle est assez spéciale," murmura-t-il, puis continua à parler avec l'elfe alors qu'il se servait un café chaud de la machine à expresso, "Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas simplement transformé un manteau de sa garde-robe? C'est l'un de tes nombreux talents, après tout. "

Tilly secoua brusquement la tête alors que ses doigts volaient comme un fil électrique sur le matériau en croissance, utilisant sa propre magie domestique sensible pour le lier magnifiquement.

"Non, ça ne suffit pas. Aujourd'hui, doit être parfait. Tilly ne veut rien qui tourne mal."

Draco rit avec un sourire maladroit alors qu'il remplissait un petit verre et commençait à siroter son café pensivement. Il était clair que Tilly était sur la même page que lui dans ses espoirs pour Granger, mais elle était beaucoup moins subtile à ce sujet. Ce qui était quelque chose, puisqu'il pensait avoir été assez évident dans ses sentiments.

Draco réfléchit un instant qu'il devrait peut-être en parler à l'elfe, l'avertir de ne pas avoir trop d'espoir. Parce que ces espoirs seraient probablement anéantis lorsque Granger voudra retourner vers ses meilleurs amis pour ne plus jamais les revoir, ou alors le rejeter et fuir dégoûté de son amour. Non pas qu'il ait l'intention de lui déclarer sans assurance de retour. C'était un Serpentard, après tout. Lui et Tilly seraient obligés de le prendre un jour à la fois.

Le temps avait évidemment conspiré pour accompagner les plans de Draco pour la journée, car les vents désagréables avaient pratiquement disparu au cours de la nuit. Il y avait un soupçon de soleil quelque part derrière les nuages roulants au-dessus d'eux, laissant entrevoir la promesse d'un temps clément plus tard. Et la neige tombait en flocons délicats qu'il regarda tomber et se poser tout doucement dans les cheveux de Granger.

Ses longues mèches bouclés tombaient sous un joli bonnet de laine vert et argenté que Tilly lui avait également confectionné, il avait de petites tresses argentées pour protéger les oreilles qui encadraient joliment ses joues rose de froid.

Il à cru mourir de rire, de la tête de Granger quand Tilly c'est approcher d'elle avec de grands yeux enfantins, tenant à la main un mascara et un baume à lèvres rosé insistant sur le plaisir suprême que ce serait pour elle de lui appliquer. Elle savait comment la prendre la petite maline!

Ils marchèrent lentement vers la ville qui se trouvait à seulement quelques centaines de mètres du chalet de Draco. Même à cette distance, ils pouvaient entendre le son d'un groupe jouant de la musique douce et festive et les bavardages de cent personnes tout au plus venu pour l'occasion. Granger était assez stable, même s'il pouvait l'entendre haleter lourdement à côté de lui. Elle laissa échapper un souffle frustré alors que le chemin se courbait vers le haut.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai laissé Tilly me faire ça et tous ses habits."

Draco sourit.

"Comme si je pouvais l'arrêter", répliqua-t-il, suscitant un regard de reproche de la sorcière aux cheveux bouclés à côté de lui. "Et puis," ajouta-t-il, "Ca te vas vraiment bien, et n'aimes-tu pas ton nouveau manteau? Je pensais que c'était un beau cadeau. "

Granger se tut et croisa les bras autour d'elle pour conjurer le froid froid, même si elle était probablement très confortable dans le manteau magnifique qu'on lui avait donné ce matin-là.

"Bien sûr que je l'aime. C'est magnifique et sur mesure mais, mon super instinct me fait penser que tu as quelque chose à voir avec le choix des couleurs ..."

Draco la regarda de haut en bas avec un froncement moqueur de contemplation. Elle était dans les couleurs de Serpentard, ce qui était sans doute un indice révélateur de la part de cette maudite elfe.

Et pour aggravé les choses, il a en faite, fortement réagi en la voyant habillée de la sorte. Elle ressemblerait à ses fantasmes, si seulement ils étaient un peu plus révélateurs, son préféré étant toujours, Granger dans sa chemise avec pour seul ornement sa cravate Serpentard et...rien d'autre.

Il aimait la voir dans ces couleurs. C'était la même sensation qu'il avait ressentie quand elle portait son t-shirt. Un besoin de la posséder et d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle pour montrer à tous qu'elle était à lui. Au lieu de parler à voix haute de ces pensées, il lui sourit simplement et leva une main pour tirer sur une tresse en argent près de son oreille.

"Eh bien ... je pense que c'est aller chercher un peu loint,"

"Bien sûr que ca l'est, c'est ce qui m'inquiète."

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit seulement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle le taquinait. Son visage avait l'air sérieux au premier regard, mais il remarqua cette contraction dans la lèvre qui indiquait qu'elle retenait un sourire.

"Bien dans ce cas, enlève-le."

Granger renifla et frappa son bras avec sa main. Il aimait faire ressortir son côté enjoué.

"Peut-être que la prochaine fois je devrais demander à Tilly de te faire une chemise rouge et or…" murmura-t-elle d'une voix boudeuse. Draco eut le souffle coupé.

"Tu n'oserais pas," dit-il d'un ton complètement sérieux qui la fit seulement rire plus fort.

Au moment où ils approchèrent de la petite rue principale du village, Granger marchait beaucoup plus lentement, mais sa démarche était toujours aussi uniforme et elle ne semblait pas souffrir. Il pensa qu'elle était probablement juste fatiguée.

Elle n'avait pas déployé autant d'efforts physiques depuis longtemps.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une rue étroite et sinueuse, pleine de monde, de stands de fleurs et de nourriture recouverts de jolies treillis suspendus entourés de vignes grimpantes et de guirlandes lumineuses.

Il entendit Granger émettre un petit bruit d'émerveillement et il lui adressa un sourire moqueur qu'elle ignorait studieusement. Draco glissa maladroitement une main dans ses cheveux. En regardant la masse de gens là-bas, il se sentit soudainement nerveux.

Il était hautement improbable que des Mangemorts fassent leur apparition dans un endroit si complètement moldu,mais si cela se produisait par miracle, ses cheveux étaient bien trop distinctifs. S'arrêtant un instant, il pris rapidement l'un de ses gants et le transfigura discrètement en un bonnet bien chaud.

Alors qu'il le tirait fermement sur sa tête, il attrapa le regard de Granger. Elle hocha la tête de compréhension et tendit la main pour le replacer sur sa tête afin qu'il recouvre un maximum ses cheveux.

Il la regarda avec un sourire narquois, aimant la façon ses yeux étaient sensuels et profonds avec ses long cil légèrement maquillier, ses joues et son nez étaient teintés de rose par le froid et surtout, à quel point ses lèvres s'étaient rougies et brillaient grâce au baume. Ses propres lèvres étaient extrêmement sèches et craquelées par le vent glacial, mais les siennes semblaient si humides.

Il se demanda s'il ne pourrais pas se pencher sur les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et de l'embrasser sous le motif que ses lèvres lui partagerait un peu de baume.

"Oh regarde - les fleurs des neiges!" cria-t-elle avec ravissement en regardant par-dessus son épaule la première rangée de bacs à fleurs.

Draco la regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire triste. Il se laissait beaucoup trop distraire. Suivant derrière elle, ils parcoururent les rangées de fleurs, Granger indiquant celles qu'elle aimait.

Ils se promenèrent un petit moment et il remarqua qu'il avait eu raison la nuit précédente, l'âge moyen des habitués de ce festival semblait être d'environ cinquante ans. Mais les gens étaient très agréables et ils ont reçu beaucoup de sourires amicaux et de salutations.

"Tu sais, ton cottage aura l'air vraiment charmant avec quelques Mufliers à fleurs de dragons pressés dans ce petit coin à l'arrière près de la lavande."

Draco lui sourit alors qu'elle regardait avec amour quelques fleurs avec des délicates pétales roses. Elles étaient très jolies. Il se pencha et lui heurta l'épaule.

"Et bien pourquoi n'en plantes-tu pas là, alors?" suggéra-t-il légèrement.

"Quoi?"

"Ça peut être ton coin de jardin, si tu veux."

Il vit Granger se mordre la lèvre et elle le regarda avec de grands yeux confus. Il pouvait la voir penser à toute vitesse alors qu'elle le regardait et il avala la boule dans sa gorge. Il venait peut-être de vendre la mèche.

Elle planifiait probablement déjà, dans combien de temps elle pourrait le quitter lui et son chalet. Et au regard consterné sur son visage, elle se sentait mal à l'aise de l'invitation à y faire du jardinage. Était-ce trop intime? Le jardinage avait-il une connotation cachée pour les moldus?

Voulant lui éviter la douleur de devoir rejeté son idée, Draco les fit tourner pour continuer à marcher.

"J'ai faim, Granger. Tu veux manger?"

Il l'entendit et la sentit marcher à ses côtés, mais il essaya de concentrer ses yeux sur le chemin devant lui. Finalement, il l'entendit prendre une inspiration pour recommencer à parler. Quand elle le fit, il remarqua qu'elle avait repoussé son incertitude et essayait de paraître une fois de plus légère.

"Tu sais, Draco est un mots latin pour Dragon."

"Vraiment Granger? Je n'en savais rien", répondit-il sarcastiquement, la forçant à le repousser avec son épaule.

"Je dis juste. Des dragons seraient parfaits."

Il renifla mais ne répondit pas. Quand il remarqua quelques étalages de gâteaux, Draco la désigna et ils s'approchèrent tranquillement de l'étalage. Granger se pencha pour regarder toutes les petites pâtisseries et gâteaux délicats proposé, laissant échapper de petits roucoulements de temps en temps quand elle vit quelque chose qu'elle aimait vraiment.

"Que désire-tu?" il a demandé poliment après un moment.

Granger se redressa et pinça les lèvres, se tournant pour le regarder avec inquiétude.

"Euh… ça va. Je peux manger quelque chose au chalet."

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Tu n'as pas faim?"

"Bien ... non. Non, j'ai bien mangé."

Ses paroles étaient rassurantes, mais Draco remarqua que ses yeux se posaient de temps en temps sur quelques-unes des délicates tartes qui semblaient succulente.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Granger?"

"Rien!"

Draco se moqua, se penchant plus près pour ne pas être entendu.

"Conneries. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas quelque chose à manger? Es-tu inquiète à l'idée que j'essaye de t'empoisonner? Parce que ce serait tellement plus facile à faire à la maison."

Il la fixait à travers ses yeux rétrécis, attendant qu'elle lui donne une réponse honnête. Il espérait que sa blague sur le poison lui gagnerait au moins un sourire, mais elle avait toujours l'air comme si son chat était mort.

Elle le fixa durement. "Je ne comprends pas à quoi tu joue là, vraiment, c'est juste sadique de-" elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, le regardant avec réflexion alors qu'il la contemplait complètement ahuri.

Elle du croire à ça sincère incompréhension car son visage pris un air plus doux même gêne et dit.

"C'est juste que ..." elle se pencha aussi, abaissant le ton de sa voix, "Je n'ai pas d'argent. Tout ma été pris quand ils ..." Elle s'arrêta brusquement, mais n'avait pas besoin de finir. " Alors tu veux quoi?".

Elle sourie gentiment et reporta vite son attention sur les documents descriptifs des spécialités locales.

Draco la regarda avec une profonde incrédulité. Elle était à une foire de village pittoresque avec l'un des héritiers les plus riches de l'Angleterre sorcière et elle s'inquiètait de ne pas avoir d'argent?

"La barbe de Merlin, Granger! Je vais t'offrir un foutu festin."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Mais tu aurais besoin d'une monnaie moldue."

Draco eut un sourire narquois, tirant son portefeuille de sa poche et l'ouvrant pour lui montrer le paquet plutôt extravagant de billets qu'il transportait.

"Oh…"

"Satisfaite? Maintenant, choisis un gâteau. Et fais vite, parce que j'ai très envie d'un scone."

Granger lui sourit timidement.

"Vraiment? Ça ne te dérange pas de payer? Merci, je vais te rembourser quand j'en aurais l'occasion." Elle avait les joues rouges, lui donnant un air angélique des plus charmant.

Draco gémit.

"Sérieusement, Granger, ne sais-tu pas à quel point je suis riche?"

"La n'est pas la question " dit-elle doucement en roulant des yeux et reporta son regard sur les pâtisseries.

Elle se mordit la lèvre encore un moment avec une excitation enfantine avant de se décider.

Granger s'approcha, souriant aimablement, pour dire bonjour à la femme qui tenait le stand. C'était une vieille femme minuscule, noyée dans des couches de tricot bleu ciel.

"Recommanderiez-vous la tarte aux mûres ou l'éclair à la menthe poivrée? Je n'arrive pas à me décider."

"Ah! Deux choix merveilleux", s'extasia la dame d'une voix chaleureuse et gentille, "et deux de mes favoris personnels. Vous devrez y aller avec votre instinct, ma chérie."

Draco s'appuya contre le comptoir avec un sourire.

"Nous allons prendre un scone et une tarte à la mûre, s'il vous plaît, mais nous aimerions aussi deux éclairs à la menthe dans une boîte à emporter."

Le sourire de Granger s'élargit dans un sourire joyeux qui réchauffa Draco comme une couverture moelleuse. Pas étonnant que Tilly soit obsédée de faire sourire Granger, c'était le meilleur sentiment au monde.

"Es-tu sûr?"

"Ne discute pas. C'est impoli", dit-il avec une voix traînante.

La vieille dame leur jeta un regard conspirateur en remettant les deux gâteaux sur des serviettes à froufrous, ainsi qu'une petite boîte en carton bleue avec les éclairs.

"Tu as un petit ami très dévoué, ma chérie. C'est un gentleman."

Granger venait juste de prendre une petite bouchée de sa tarte quand la femme dit ça, et elle se mit rapidement à tousser et à s'étouffer en l'avalant soudainement. Son visage devint rose avec un rougissement mortifié alors qu'elle murmurait pour prendre une respiration sifflante.

"Oh… euh… merci…" parvint-elle à bégayer, avant de se retourner rapidement et de continuer dans la rue alors qu'elle retrouvait la capacité de respirer. Draco sourit malicieusement et suivit, prenant plaisir à lécher la succulente confiture de framboises sur son scone.

"Et bien alors ..." commença-t-il, lui envoyant un clin d'oeil malicieux lorsqu'il la rattrapa, mais à sa consternation, il vit qu'elle ne souriait plus. En fait, elle avait l'air extrêmement terrifiée et ne le regardait pas tout à fait. Draco déglutit. Ce n'était pas la réaction qu'il espérait.

Même si elle avait ri des commentaires de la femme, il aurait été heureux, sachant que cette pensée ne lui faisait pas peur. Mais elle se concentrait pour manger sa pâtisserie et semblait vouloir s'enfoncer dans le sol et s'éloigner de lui. La camaraderie facile de plus tôt avait disparu.

"Regarde Granger, elle était juste une vieille bi-"

"C'est bon", dit-elle en secouant la tête, et il vit la détermination sur son visage qui, espérait-il, voulait qu'elle se ressaisisse à nouveau, "C'était juste un moment surréaliste pour moi, je suppose. J'ai paniqué. "

Draco sourit faiblement et essaya de se détendre ses épaules légèrement une fois de plus.

"Parce que nous sommes des ennemis mortels?"

Granger leva finalement les yeux pour rencontrer les siens et il vit l'instant où elle commença à se sentir coupable de sa réaction. En une fraction de seconde, son expression passa de nerveuse à compatissante et elle lui sourit en retour.

"Je suppose que ce n'est plus le cas, hein?"

"Est-ce que tu me considères toujours comme ton ennemi?" il a demandé sérieusement, avec un sourire triste. Il y avait des gens qui erraient autour d'eux et se promenaient dans la rue étroite, mais ils se trouvaient isolés de tout dans leur petit monde. Granger le regarda curieusement pendant très longtemps. Si longtemps qu'il a failli à nouveau rompre le silence, mais quelque chose en lui, lui a dit de ne pas le faire. Ses yeux portaient un poids d'intensité qui le secoua profondément, et il se rapprocha légèrement d'elle.

Alors qu'il attendait qu'elle réfléchisse à sa réponse, il leva la main et joua avec l'une des tresses vertes et argentées de son bonnet. Draco se sentit enhardi quand elle frissonna et cligna lentement des yeux, alors il laissa ses doigts dériver du chapeau vers l'une de ses lourdes boucles brunes. Il passa le dos de sa main sur les cheveux soyeux de Granger avant de laisser son bras retomber sur ses côtés. Il vit sa mâchoire se contracter alors qu'elle avalait, libérant un souffle qu'elle retenait clairement.

"Non, je ne le pense pas", finit-elle par dire, les mots s'échappant lentement de sa bouche comme si elle venait juste de le réaliser elle-même.

"Là. Ce n'était pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas?" dit-il, estimant que le moment était bien choisi pour laisser son sourire espiègle revenir.

"Tu peux toujours être un abruti arrogant," répondit-elle un peu plus fort, faisant tourner quelques têtes.

Draco l'ignora, prenant une grosse bouchée de son scone et se moquant d'elle. Espérant avoir de nouveau l'esprit plus enjoué, il désigna avec enthousiasme une zone située derrière elle.

"Oh regarde, des roses!" dit-il avec impatience, les manoeuvrant vers elles, et elle rit en voyant son changement soudain, se laissant entraîner par lui.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la magnifique floraison des roses d'hiver, il sentit son rythme cardiaque revenir à la normale, ne réalisant pas qu'il avait été très actif tout au long de cette conversation. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile. Draco avait été un bâtard complet pour elle dans leurs premières années d'école. Il l'avait si souvent dégradée et insultée qu'il n'était pas étonné qu'elle se débatte avec ce nouveau revirement. Mais mis à part les moments occasionnels où elle avait clairement des retours en arrière à leurs connaissances antérieures à l'école, il pensait qu'elle s'adaptait très bien à leur nouvelle relation. Il lui avait fallu des mois pour vaincre la haine de son enfance pour elle et encore plus longtemps à l'observer pour réaliser à quel point il l'admirait. Il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle modifie complètement sa vision de lui en quelques semaines seulement.

Heureusement, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle paraisse avoir oublié leur petit moment inconfortable. Bien sûr, il doutait que Granger l'ait réellement oubliée, elle était après tout une encyclopédie ambulante, mais elle l'avait vite laissée derrière elle.

Après une autre heure de bavardages et de plaisanteries occasionnelles alors qu'ils erraient dans les stands de métier à l'extrémité opposée de la foire, Granger commençait à se fatiguer. Ils avaient mangé des en-cas dans trois autres stands et se sentaient assez lourd.

"Je devrais te ramener à la maison", dit-il en la voyant bâiller pour la troisième fois en autant de minutes.

Il était heureux de voir que Granger avait l'air contrarié par sa suggestion.

"Et pour le déjeuner?"

Il a souri.

"Tu n'es pas encore pleine, Granger?"

Elle rougit et regarda les quelques restaurants pittoresques du village.

"Je suppose que nous devrions partir", dit-elle à contrecoeur. Draco secoua la tête avant de repérer un petit pub de campagne le plus parfait derrière eux et de lui faire un geste avec un front surélevé.

"Très bien, alors. De toute façon, j'ai envie d'un fish and chips."

Granger se moqua ouvertement de lui alors qu'elle commençait avidement à se diriger vers le pub qu'il avait désigné.

"Tres bonne idée et très moldu auss,i d'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne peux pas imaginer que cela soit servi lors de tes pompeuses fêtes de sang-pur."

Draco sourit effrontément.

"Ce n'est pas le cas. Mais Blaise et moi avons passé deux semaines un été à Cornwall, après la quatrième année, pour nous enfuir et c'est tout ce que j'ai mangé."

Granger s'arrêta devant le pub, l'air rêveur.

«Attends un instant, j'essaie d'imaginer cette image choquante. Deux Serpentard coincés ici en train de manger de la nourriture grasse dans un pub moldu.

"Très drôle, Granger. hilarant."

"Je te remerci."

Il la poussa doucement avant de lui offrir son bras dans un geste chevaleresque.

"On y va?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre un peu nerveusement, mais était beaucoup plus détendue cette fois alors qu'elle serrait son bras autour de son coude. Il appréciait la chaleur de son corps près du sien et les guidait tous les deux avec un grand sourire dans le pub où un feu crépitait et où les cabines étaient confortables.

Il devait accorder ça aux moldus, ils savaient créer l'atmosphère parfaite pour un rendez-vous.


	13. Approfondie

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par EMARA88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre:12.Approfondie.

Granger l'avait convaincu de prendre quelque chose appelé panier du pêcheur dans le menu du pub. Il avait été influencé par son excitation, mais avait aussi admis qu'il serait amusant de partager quelque chose avec elle. Quand il fut porté à leur table, Draco eut vite l'eau à la bouche, regardant tous les différents fruits de mer frits et cuits à la poêle servis sur des frites fumantes.

Ils avaient tous les deux fouillé le fond, mangeant comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà mangé une grande quantité de délices sucrés dans les différents stands à l'extérieur. Granger avait également commandé deux verres de boisson gazeuse bizarre appeler "coca" et il découvrit qu'il aimait beaucoup le goût qui était tous à fait surprenant. C'était rafraîchissant comparé à la bière au beurre crémeuse qu'il commandait habituellement dans des endroits comme Les trois balais et il accompagnait joliment le poisson gras.

"Est-ce que Poudlard te manque?" Draco demanda quand la conversation s'était tournée vers le sujet des cours qu'ils prenaient tous les deux. Granger réfléchit un moment à la question, avant de hausser les épaules et de grignoter l'extrémité d'une crevette.

"Bien sûr, mais pas autant que je pensais."

"Vraiment?"

Elle soupira lourdement.

"J'ai ce sentiment constant de déception de ne jamais finir mes études. Une partie de moi - le rat de bibliothèques, dirais-tu sans doute - est dévastée de ne pas pouvoir passer mes ASPIC et faire mes preuves après toutes ces années d'études et de travail acharné."

"Ce n'est pas surprenant. Même moi, j'aimerais avoir mon Exceptionnel en Potions et en Arithmancie. Tu sais peut-être tout sur tous, mais ce bout de papier le rend officiel."

"C'est une validation", acquiesça Granger avec un rapide signe de tête avant de continuer, "Mais les choses ont été différentes cette année. J'ai eu la chance d'utiliser ma magie autant que je voulait et par instinct, pas que pour les études. Normalement je lancait sort pas parce qu'un enseignant me l'avait demandé, et maintenant parce que c'est nécessaire. C'est devenu soudain plus réel. " Elle rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux, passant son doigt sur une plaque de bois plus sombre sur la table solide. "Mais je suppose que c'est parce que je suis né-moldu, donc l'utilisation de la magie ne me semble pas toujours naturelle ce sera toujours un peu ireel pour moi, fantastique ."

"Non, je comprends. Elle commence à te venir normalement au lieu d'être sollicité."

Granger leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui et sourit doucement.

"Es-tu choqué?" elle a demandé avec une lueur taquiner dans ses yeux.

"Sur quoi?"

"Que Hermione Granger ne pleure pas sa précieuse école?"

Draco rigola et secoua la tête, croquant un succulent calamar.

"Hmmm ..." il feignit de penser pendant un moment alors qu'il déglutissait avant de lui sourire, "Un peu, bien que pas aussi surpris que de te vois porter les couleurs de Serpentard et manger dans un pub moldu avec Draco Malfoy."

Granger a éclaté dans un beau fou rire. Elle avait retiré le bonnet quand ils étaient entré dans le pub chaleureux et ses boucles rebondisaient doucement sur ses épaules alors qu'elle riait.

"Bon point", concéda-t-elle, "Je suppose qu'aucun d'entre nous n'est plus pareil", elle lui lança un regard significatif et inclina son verre dans sa direction avant de prendre une petite gorgée.

"Au contraire, j'ai toujours été aussi beau et charismatique", dit-il avec un sourire effronté.

Granger roula des yeux et poussa un gémissement exagéré.

"Tu es incorrigible."

Ils ont ri pendant un autre moment alors qu'il utilisait son couteau pour couper le dernier morceau de poisson frits en deux pour le partager. Après quelques bouchées, Granger était suffisamment repu pour avoir l'air un peu désolée alors qu'elle parlait à nouveau,

"Ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour de toute façon. Ce n'est pas comme si ils allaient me laisser rentrer dans cette école maintenant. Pas avec Snape là-bas au lieu de…" Elle s'éloigna avec une grimace visible, et Draco avala son poisson, le morceau devin cendre lorsqu'il est descendu. De toute évidence, elle était sur le point de mentionner Dumbledore, mais elle avait paniqué lorsqu'elle s'était souvenue de son implication dans la tragédie.

"Je suis vraiment-" commença-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils avant que sa voix ne s'atténue lorsqu'il réalisa qu'aucun mot ne pouvait effacer la culpabilité ou le souvenir de ses actions cette nuit-là. Elle a été le trournant décisif de son... changement, si on peut dire.

Il ne pouvait pas s'excuser auprès d'elle, cela semblerait si insuffisant venant de lui, Il realisa qu'il était la cause de son départ de Poudlard en quelques sorte. Alors il resta assis là et le regard peiné jusqu'à ce que Granger parle à nouveau.

"Harry nous a dit que tu n'allait pas le faire. Il a dit que tu avais baissé ta baguette."

Draco acquiesça sombrement, le bout de son doigt jouant avec le bord de son verre.

"Pas étonnant que Lucius pense que je suis une déception constante. Je ne peux même pas faire ce genres de choses, même si j'ai été élevé pour ça, toute ma vie."

Granger le regarda attentivement alors qu'elle se penchait plus près de la table.

"Tu te considéres comme un échec parce que tu ne pouvais pas tuer Dumbledore?"

Draco haussa les épaules et acquiesça avec hésitation.

"Je ne pouvais pas le tuer, et je ne pouvais pas l'aider. Alors, je suppose que ça fait de moi un genre de lâche inutile."

Granger secoua la tête alors qu'elle tendait la main et touchait à nouveau la sienne. Il ne pouvait pas nier le battement enfantin qu'il ressentait toujours quand elle cherchait à le réconforter de la sorte.

"Mais enfin Malfoy ... tu prend tous à l'envers, tu as fait preuve de force en comprenant par toi même, malgré l'endoctrinement que c'était mal."

"Bien sûr que c'était mal! Je ne pouvais pas assassiner le directeur. Il n'avait jamais été méchant ni injuste avec moi. En fait, il avait été incroyablement indulgent et généreux compte tenu de certains de mes comportements au cours des années précédentes."

"Exactement! Pense-tu que ton père aurait fait cette distinction?"

Draco secoua la tête, croisant ses yeux avec un froncement de confusion.

"Non bien sûr que non."

Granger sourit doucement, joliment.

"Tu n'es peut-être pas très doué pour le mal, Draco," dit-elle avec une passion significative soulignée sur chaque mot, "mais tu vas parfaitement pour le bon."

"Tu dirais ça de n'importe qui, cœur saignant de Gryffondor."

Il la vit rire tristement alors qu'elle retirait sa main de la sienne, qui devint rapidement froide sans son contact.

"Peut-être, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas raison."

Draco sourit et se pencha dans sur la table .

"Tu as toujours raison."

"Alors tu devrais m'écouter."

Il acquiesça et leva son verre pour boire le reste. Il l'abaissa avec un soupir et un sourire timide ..

"Est-ce que cela signifie que tu as pardonné comment je t'ai traité à l'école? Tu à admis que nous ne sommes plus des ennemis mortels."

Granger eut un sourire hésitant en retour et reprit la contemplation du motif en bois de la table.

"Bien sûr que je t'ai pardonné. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Draco. Ce n'est pas anodin, compte tenu de ta situation. Cela efface toutes les horribles choses qui ont été dites et faites quand tu n'étais qu'un enfant coincé dans une haine que tu ne comprenait pas vraiment, et ce, même si je me bats parfois avec les souvenirs et la douleur que se mots mon laissés."

Il déglutit joyeusement et essaya de ne pas laisser sa joie se montrer trop sur son visage. Elle lui a pardonné si librement et avait, une fois de plus touché dans le mille avec ses refexions. Il se sentait soulager et sentie physiquement un poids emportées de ses epaules.

Un poids qu'il trainait avec lui depuis quelques années déjà.

Depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux de Granger, il avait toujours senti la culpabilité lui ronger l'âme de ne jamais pouvoir effacer cette haine et ce fanatisme de son enfance. Il lui avait fait mal bien plus qu'a quiconque d'autre; ca aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, elle n'était pas la seul née moldus après tous.

Il avait toujours cru de façon pessimiste qu'elle ne verrait jamais au-dessus de son personnage antérieure, qu'il était au-delà de la rédemption. Il compris maintenant qu'il la connaissait vraiment, que de telles pensées ne lui avaient pas rendu justice. Elle était encore plus compatissante qu'il ne s'était permis d'espérer.

"J'aime quand tu le dis," dit-il automatiquement, son cerveau ne se rattrapant pas assez rapidement pour filtrer ce qui sortait de sa bouche.

"Tu peux répéter s'il te plait?"

Il sourit timidement, rougissant un peu.

"Mon nom."

Les lèvres de Granger se contractèrent et elle le regarda une fois avant de sembler prendre une décision dans un débat interne en cours.

"D'accord, mais je ne peux faire aucune promesse. Le nom de Malfoy est trop familier pour que je ne me souvienne pas toujours de le changer."

Draco hocha la tête de compréhension. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir les couilles pour utiliser son prénom, même dans sa propre tête. Cela ouvrait la porte à des sentiments qui continuaient de le narguer à chaque seconde qu'il était autour d'elle.

"Le nom Malfoy est toujours un rappel de mon père. Cela ne me convient pas de l'utiliser quand il t'a blessé."

Granger lui lança un rapide regard d'angoisse, mais il ne savait pas si c'était dirigé vers lui.

"Eh bien dans ce cas, je vais essayer plus fort de changer mes habitudes, Draco."

Il frissonna encore. Est-ce qu'il s'y habituerait un jour? Sentant qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose, il se leva et revêtit encore une fois son manteau et son chapeau, et vit Granger suivre son exemple. Elle tira sur son bonnet, mais Draco attrapa le manteau, le ramassant et le lui offrant par le geste de lui mettre.

Granger lui adressa un autre sourire fragile et se retourna, glissant ses bras dans ses manches alors qu'il la relevait et la fixait sur ses épaules. Puis, sentant une poussée audacieuse d'adrénaline, il s'empara des cheveux coincés derrière le col et les tira doucement pour les reposer soigneusement. En le faisant, le bout de ses doigts effleura la peau douce de sa nuque. Il la surveillait de très près et pouvait voir le moment exact où la chair de poule se dressait sur sa peau.

"Merci", balbutia-t-elle avant qu'ils ne sortent par la porte et retournaient dans le froid. Avec un regard surpris sur le ciel, Draco réalisa que pendant qu'ils déjeunaient, des nuages sombres avaient commencé à se rassembler au-dessus d'eux. Il y avait beaucoup de mouvements précipités alors que les habitants du village emballaient les stands et finissaient leur festival. Il vit Granger lever les yeux au ciel et se tourner vers lui avec une grimace.

"Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher," dit-elle et il acquiesça de la tête.

Ils ont commencé à rentrer chez eux, disant des revoirs amicaux aux personnes qui les avaient reconnus plus tôt dans la journée.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux rapidement vers le chalet. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus le ciel s'assombrissait et, lorsqu'ils étaient à une centaine de mètres à peine, ils étaient gelés par une très légère bruine glacée. Mais ils ne faisaient pas de progrès, parce que plus ils approchaient, plus Granger marchait lentement. Elle était un peu instable et Draco s'assura qu'il marchait assez près d'elle pour garder un œil sur elle .

Il se maudit de l'avoir gardée trop longtemps dans le froid. Ils auraient dû partir plus tôt. Elle devrait être épuisée. Son corps n'était tout simplement pas prêt à faire face à ce genre de tension physique. Il avait récemment été blessé, mais pas avec le genre de magie noire auquel elle avait été soumise, le genre qui vous a drainé pendant une longue période, et faite pour détruire. Franchement, il était surpris qu'elle ait si bien tenu toute la matinée avant le déjeuner. Elle devait être tellement excitée de sortir de la maison qu'elle courait sous l'adrénaline.

"Argh!"

Draco fit une pause et se tourna pour regarder Granger alors qu'elle s'arrêtait soudainement et saisissait son bras.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? Tu vas bien?"

Elle se frottait à l'avant-bras où Bellatrix lui avait gravé ce mot horrible. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant comment elle la gratter avec ses doigts. Elle la frotterait à cru et l'ouvrirait si elle ne faisait pas attention.

"Hé," commença-t-il à essayer d'attirer son attention alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, "calme-toi, Granger."

Elle siffla et l'ignora, la berçant pour la protéger alors qu'elle la grattait.

"Ça fait si mal!"

Draco la regarda avec effroi. Il se rapprocha encore jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque contre elle et attrapa son poignet.

"Tu ne vas faire qu'empirer les choses."

"Urrgh ... ça fait des crampes et des démangeaisons. Je pense que le froid aggrave la situation."

Draco tint fermement son poignet comme un étau, ne la laissant pas le tirer. Sa peau était chaude et moite sous ses doigts malgré les températures glaciales.

"Tu brûles" murmura-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

"S'il te plaît, laisse-moi faire," gémit-elle, essayant de se dégager de son bras.

"Pas question, Granger. Dépêchons-nous simplement de te ramener à la maison."

La tenant toujours, il se pencha et passa son autre bras derrière ses genoux pour la soulever. Elle avait repris du poid mais était toujours trop légere. Elle ne protesta même pas, ce qui était inquetant en soi et et fondi dans ses bras.

Il repoussa le plaisir mal venu qui commençait déjà à monter en lui et la porta rapidement vers la maison qui se matérialisait maintenant dans le brouillard.

Lorsqu'il sentit le chatouillement de la magie alors qu'ils traversaient les protections, il s'aperçut que Granger s'affaissait un peu plus en lui, épuisé et à l'agonie.

"Tilly!" il a appelé de toute urgence.

Le petit elfe apparut dehors à côté de lui. Ses yeux étaient ronds d'horreur quand elle les regarda.

"Mlle Hermninny?"

Granger essaya encore une fois désespérément de lui arracher son bras avec un gémissement. Mais Draco utilisa sa prise sur son poignet pour l'attirer plus près et la tenir contre son corps.

"Ecoute-moi, Granger. Si je te laisse gratter ou frotter, tu vas te faire mal. Alors arrête de te tortiller et fais ce que je dis."

Granger poussa un petit cri de frustration mais lui permit de l'entraîner dans la maison, tandis que Tilly errait derrière eux.

"Est-ce que le rancard de Masters et Misses c'est mal passé ?"

Draco ferma la porte avec un coup très fort, grimaçant aux mots de Tilly. Il entendit Granger haleter un peu juste à côté de son oreille où elle était appuyée contre lui.

"Attends ... quoi-"

"Pouvons-nous obtenir un pack de chaleur Tilly? Et une potion de renforcement?"

Tilly hocha rapidement la tête et disparut, pendant ce temps il deposait Granger sur le canapé.

Elle commença immédiatement à presser son bras contre son côté, essayant de provoquer des frictions contre le tissu laineux. Un violent coup de tonnerre la fit sursauter un peu et donna à Draco l'occasion de se caler à côté d'elle et de saisir son bras une fois de plus sans qu'elle ne le proteste. Il resta assis calmement sur son bras tandis qu'elle se tortillait dans le canapé, les dents mordant si fort dans la lèvre inférieure qu'il était surpris de ne pas voir couler le sang.

"Depuis combien de temps souffre-tu?" demanda-t-il doucement, essayant de ne pas paraître fâché contre elle.

"Je ne suis pas sûr, exactement. C'est arrivé graduellement. Ça a commencé à picoter quand nous sommes arrivés dans le village, et il a était un peu engourdi pendant un moment, mais ça a vraiment commencé à faire mal pendant le déjeuner."

Draco soupira et fixa ses yeux d'un regard accusateur.

"Et tu n'a pas pensé à m'en parler?"

Elle secoua la tête tristement.

"Je passais un bon moment," dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse, et Draco sentit beaucoup de sa colère partir avec son simple petit aveu. Il était content qu'elle se soit amusée. Ça avait été facilement la meilleure journée qu'il avait eu depuis longtemps.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Tilly était revenue, les regardant d'un air désolé, alors qu'elle lui tendait la compresse chaude et un flacon de potion. Il savait pourquoi elle était contrariée, mais il était surpris quand elle a demandé malgré tout, prise dans le désarroi et pleurant presque.

"Est-ce que le bras de Miss Hermninny souffre à cause de la veste de Tilly?"

Granger baissa son regard sur l'elfe avec de grands yeux compatissants.

"Non! Bien sûr que non, Tilly. Je suis encore en train de récupérer de mes blessures. Ta veste était très belle et tellement chaude! C'est l'un des plus beaux cadeaux que l'on m'ai jamais fait. Et je mettrais plus souvent du mascara, tu avais raison c'est très joli. Ne t'en fais pas, nous avons passé une très belle journée", rassura-t-elle le petit lutin, se forçant à sourir lorsque Tilly sourit d'une oreille à l'autre en frappant joyeusement des mains.

Draco pressa vivement le pack de chaleur sur son avant-bras douloureux avant de déboucher la fiole de potion et de la lui offrir. Elle avala rapidement la potion d'une traite. Elle a ensuite replié ses jambes sur le canapé sous elle et a penché sa tête contre le dos du canapé avec des paupières lourdes.

"Attends quelques instants que la potion de renforcement entre en action. Et espérons que réchauffer ton bras soulagera la douleur si elle réagissait au froid."

Granger hocha la tête et l'observa de dessous ses cils clignotant lentement alors qu'il plaçait la fiole vide sur le côté. Draco retourna son regard pendant un moment, à la recherche de signes indiquant qu'elle se sentait mieux ou pire. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité alors que cette nouvelle tempête tournait autour du chalet. Sans interrompre le contact visuel de Granger, il a parlé à Tilly, qui s'acharnait de côté.

"Peux-tu allumer un feu s'il te plaît, Tilly? Nous pourrions utiliser une source de chaleur supplémentaire"

'Oui Maître,' couina-t-elle et il l'entendit se mettre au travail, s'apliquant rapidement dans sa tâche.

"Alors ..." murmura doucement Granger, la voix basse mais les yeux plutôt méfiants, "Tilly pense que nous, euh ..."

Draco hocha la tête, baissant les yeux penaud.

"Je pense qu'elle était confuse", tenta-t-il de mentir en haussant légèrement les épaules.

"D'accord. Alors je suppose qu'elle essayait de faire des allumettes avec le manteau?"

Draco rit doucement, se penchant plus près pour que l'elfe ne les entende pas.

"Je pense que les vêtements comptent beaucoup plus pour Tilly que pour nous."

Granger hocha la tête avec un sourire ironique.

"J'ai eu le même sentiment en voyant les quantités excessives de vert et d'argent."

Draco sourit lui aussi, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Tilly qui était toujours occupée à construire les bûches et à allumer le feu.

"Elle ne voulait rien dire par ça," dit-il, espérant que Granger ne serait pas fâché par l'enthousiasme du petit elfe.

"C'est bon. Je ne peux pas lui reprocher d'avoir eu l'idée. Pratiquement tout le monde que nous avons rencontré aujourd'hui pensait que nous étions un couple."

Ses yeux brillaient d'humour et elle agita la main avec dédain pendant qu'elle parlait.

Draco grimaça un peu lorsqu'il vit avec quelle insouciance elle repoussait la chose, comme si l'idée même d'envisager de le prendre au sérieux était ridicule. Il aurait été plus heureux même si elle avait été énervée ou en détresse, parce que cela voudrait au moins signifier qu'elle reconnaissait cela comme une possibilité. Mais sa réaction semblait trop apathique. Soit elle ne se souciait pas de l'envisager de façon romantique, soit elle était une meilleure actrice qu'il ne le croyait.

Grange devait l'avoir vu grimacer pendant cette fraction de seconde, car elle lui fronça les sourcils un peu tristement.

"Je suis désolé…"

"Pourquoi?" il a essayé de comprendre.

"Je suis désolé que tu sois mal à l'aise avec les gens qui pensent ça de nous."

Draco la regarda avec surprise. Il a presque éclaté de rire. Elle pensait que c'était lui qui était déranger d'être reconnu comme un couple. Quand c'était exactement le contraire.

"Ce n'est pas un problème", dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Quand le silence s'installa entre eux, il s'inquiéta de l'attention concentrée qu'elle lui accordait. Elle le regardait comme si elle essayait de résoudre un puzzle complexe. Après quelques instants, Draco décida de changer de sujet.

"Comment te sens tu maintenant?"

Elle réfléchit une seconde, son visage plissé de façon adorable.

"Un peu mieux. Mais mes jambes sont vraiment raides."

Draco acquiesça.

"Veux tu regarder un film?"

Granger bafouilla un peu et le regarda avec choc.

"Es-tu sérieux?"

Draco rigola à l'expression de son visage. Au même moment, Tilly réussit à finir la pyramide de bois de chauffage parfaite qu'elle avait construite et d'un coup de poignet osseux, elle s'enflamma. Ils fredonnèrent tous les deux un peu de plaisir alors que la chaleur montait à côté d'eux, les grillant jusqu'au os. Draco se retourna vers la sorcière aux cheveux bouclés avec un sourire espiègle.

"Est-ce que je te mentirais?" demanda-t-il avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

"Très certainement", répondit-elle instantanément, le faisant rire.

"Et bien ce n'est pas le cas cette fois. Quand j'ai acheté ma machine à café, j'ai acheté une de ces télétruc moldus. L'homme du magasin m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans ça ."

Granger continua de le regarder avec incrédulité.

"Tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié, n'est-ce pas?" Elle secoua la tête avec amusement. "Bien, as-tu des DVD?"

"Quoi?"

"Euh… ce sont des disques minces que tu dois insérer et qui jouent le film."

"Oh. Je pense que oui. Il m'a fait acheter quelques autres petites trucs."

Voyant que Granger était clairement intéressé par cette idée, il se leva d'un bond et s'approcha du mur opposé. En atteignant l'arrière d'un panneau, Draco relâcha l'interrupteur qui s'ouvrit dans le mur révélant la télémachin. Il entendit Granger haleter de stupéfaction et il saisit les quelques valises dans le placard bas et les ramena sur le canapé.

"Wahou ça c'est une sacrée télé! L'a-tu déjà utilisé ?" Elle a demandé avec crainte, regardant fixement l'écran.

"Non," dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules, "Je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça marche. Ou le temps de jouer avec. Qu'est-ce que c'est alors? Pourquoi est-ce que les moldus l'aime tant? Le moldu du magasin semblait assez choqué que je ne connaisse pas ce truc.

"Tu m'étonne !" Elle souri. "Bien, ils font des films qui racontent des histoires diverse et variés, joué par des gens comme au théâtre. C'est comme lire un livre, mais on le voit. Ils peuvent être vraiment incroyables, drôles ou touchants, et il y a des milliers de films différents à regarder."

"Ça semble intéressant."

Granger sourit et lui donna une petite poussée avec son bras libre qui n'était pas tenu sous la compresse de chaleur.

"Tu es incroyable. Quels films as-tu?"

Il lui envoya un sourir narquoi pour masquer son émoi.

"Je ne voulais pas choisir au hasard, alors l'homme du magasin m'a donné ses trois préférés."

Granger baissa les yeux sur les films avant d'en choisir un.

"Ce doit être celui-là! Mon père l'adore."

Draco baissa les yeux vers la couverture. Le parrain. Il haussa les épaules et acquiesça.

"Bien sûr. Tu sais mieux que moi sur ce coup là."

"C'est un vieux film mais un c'est aussi un classique ! Et en plus, je pense que tu trouvera certains des thèmes abordés assez… euh… pertinents."

Il revint à la machine ou Granger lui ordonna de placer la chose brillante et ronde dans une petite porte secrète apparemment prevu pour lui. Ils rirent un peu alors qu'il trébuchait dans le système et essayait de suivre son explication enthousiaste. Finalement, la télévision, comme elle l'appelait, émit un bourdonnement et elle poussa un cri de joie.

Il lui tendit le bâton noir plein de symboles qui pourrait presque passer pour des ruhnes et elle parvint à allumer la chose assez rapidement. Tilly leurs sourait alors qu'ils s'installaient ensemble sur le canapé.

"Voilà," couina-t-elle, en leur tendant une épaisse couverture, "Tilly vas faire des chocolats chauds pour Maître et Mlle Hermninny maintenant!"

Granger émit un bruit d'excitation et s'installa plus profondément dans le canapé. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et jeta la couverture sur eux deux.

Draco la fixa avec surprise. Alors elle voulait qu'ils blottissent sur le canapé ensemble? Il essaya de ne pas trop s'enflammer, elle le voyait comme un ami, ce qui était déjà beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait espéré, mais avec la couverture épaisse, le feu crépitant et un bon chocolat chaud, et surtout elle. Il avait transfiguré légèrement le canapés pour avoir les jambes surélevé comme dans un bon fauteuil géant, se préparant pour une soirée qui s'annonçait incroyablement confortable.

"C'est surréaliste", murmura-t-il, et elle lui donna une autre petite poussée espiègle.

"Oh chut. Le film commence."

Draco sourit pour lui-même alors que l'écran commençait à bouger avec des couleurs et des images excitantes comme il l'avait vu au magasin quand il l'avait acheté. Son cœur battait encore un peu vite car il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Granger assis près de lui. Elle avait toujours le sac chauffant sur le bras, mais ne semblait plus aussi anxieuse à propos de la douleur comme auparavant, ce qui signifiait, espérons-le, qu'elle s'était estomper.

Draco sentit sa tête se tourner légèrement sur le côté pour pouvoir la regarder plutôt que le film. Il n'y avait que des mots à l'écran, des noms de personnes, mais elle semblait ravie. Ses joues étaient toujours un peu roses du passage soudain du froid au chaud et ses boucles étaient un peu plus déchaînées que d'habitude. Elle devait l'avoir remarqué en train de la regarder, car elle tourna la tête pour le regarder et fronça les sourcils.

"Je sais que tu n'es pas habitué aux choses moldues, mais tu es censé regarder l'écran."

Draco hocha la tête avec un lent sourire et finit par se tourner pour regarder le film.

Environ une heure après le début du film, Draco était complètement absorbé par l'histoire de la famille du crime corrompu. Granger n'avait pas plaisanté quand elle avait dit qu'il comprendrait les thèmes.

Il était tellement engagé dans le film qu'il lui fallut un moment pour constater que Granger s'était glissé doucement près de lui. Elle était visiblement exténué. Son cœur sauta d'une cinquantaine de battements lorsqu'il sentit sa tête se pencher de côté et se poser légèrement sur son épaule. Quand il ne bougea pas et ne fit pas d'objection, elle comprit sa permission silencieuse et se blottit plus profondément en lui.

C'était officiel. Ils partageaient un câlin.

Le Draco Malfoy d'il y a cinq ans aurait voulu le gifler - comme l'avait fait Granger - mais il avait maintenant une réaction tout à fait différente. Il pouvait sentir par cette proximité le shampoing que Tilly lui avait acheté. Et en dessous se trouvait son propre parfum féminin. Pommes et cannelle…

Draco cligna des yeux de surprise lorsqu'il réalisa que ses joues étaient douloureuses de sourire. Sa mâchoire lui faisait mal avec la sensation du sourire permanent collé à cet endroit. Se concentrant à nouveau sur le film, il laissa son corps se détendre et s'enfoncer dans le sien, remerciant Merlin d'avoir survécu à son premier rendez-vous avec Hermione Granger.


	14. Conflits

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par EMARA88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre:13.Conflits.

Draco fredonnait sans bruit pour lui-même en poussant le bacon sur le poêle. Il adorait le grésillement de la graisse qui rebondissait autour de la casserole.

Si vous lui aviez demandé de préparer un repas il y a cinq ans, il vous aurait demandé dans quel but, quand il a été confié à des elfes de maison. Mais lorsqu'il avait vécu pour la première fois au chalet et que Tilly était souvent occupé par le manoir, il feuilletait de vieux livres de cuisine qu'il avait trouvés dans le village quand il avait envie de ne plus penser à rien. Très vite, il réalisa à quel point il était gratifiant de manger des aliments que vous aviez préparés à mains nues. Tout était plus sucré, plus riche, plus savoureux quand vous l'aviez cuisiné vous-même.

Granger était toujours sous la douche. Il pouvait entendre le chant de l'eau contre les carreaux étouffés de la chambre. Il sourit malicieusement lorsqu'il pensa à elle.

Ce matin, ils s'étaient réveillés ensemble sur le canapé, son dos plaqué contre son torse. Il se souvenait vaguement de s'être endormi dans la dernière moitié du film, et ils s'étaient tous deux inconsciemment déplacés maladroitement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient allongés le long du canapé, son bras enroulé autour de sa taille sinueuse. Il avait dormi profondément et, une fois réveillé, son nez était pris dans les boucles soyeuses et douces de Granger, respirant le parfum enivrant de ses cheveux.

Cela avait été à la fois merveilleux et problématique. Il avait certainement chéri la chaleur d'un autre corps contre le sien, il était fatigué de se réveiller froid et seul de ses cauchemars. Mais l'intimité de la position avait inévitablement eu un effet sur son corps. Le désir de Draco d'avoir la sorcière aux cheveux bouclés était intense dans des circonstances normales, mais c'était tellement plus, c'était un bonheur et une agonie devenant presque accablant.

Une des premières sensations dont Draco avait eu conscience quand il cligna des yeux, ce matin-là, fut la palpitation entre ses cuisses. Son sexe s'était contracté et s'était raidi en quelques secondes à la sensation du corps doux et arrondi de Granger contre lui.

Il n'avait simplement pas été capable de s'empêcher de bouger les hanches très doucement pour se plaquer contre elle. Mais il avait alors ressenti une vague d'anxiété à l'idée qu'elle se réveille et s'alarme. Si elle le prenait pour un perver ou un violeur ça n'aidrait certainement pas.

Il s'était donc immédiatement arrêté et avait essayé de séparer leurs corps sans la réveiller. Puis avait filer dans la douche pour régler le problème.

Sortant de cet agréable souvenir, il soupira et ramassa le lard pour le poser sur le comptoir pendant qu'il préparait des œufs à frire.

Draco savait qu'il était un lâche. C'était son plus gros défaut. Il a fui le danger, tout comme il fuyait le risque avec Granger. Tous les signes lui indiquaient qu'elle se réchauffait et, au cours des rares moments précieux où ils s'étaient touchés, il savait qu'elle ressentait quelque chose. Au pub moldu, il avait vu la chair de poule venir sur sa nuque où ses doigts avaient effleuré sa peau. Et hier soir, en regardant le film, elle n'avait certainement pas été repoussée ni effrayée de le toucher.

Il y avait eu un moment où elle avait levé les yeux vers lui pendant le film, soulevant sa tête de sur son épaule pour faire une remarque sur l'histoire. Ses yeux mielleux semblaient sans fin à la lueur de la lumière du feu et il avait senti son souffle se couper. Mais sa réaction l'avait ravi. Il avait vu la milliseconde exacte quand son regard était tombé de ses propres yeux d'acier sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était qu'un bref clignotement, mais Draco ne doutait pas qu'elle avait regardé sa lèvre inférieure avec un regard éphémère de désir.

Alors peut-être qu'il était temps pour lui de franchir le pas. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il était censé faire exactement. C'était entièrement en dehors de son expérience. Normalement, il n'avait pas à travailler très fort pour attirer l'attention d'une fille. Un sourire, peut-être un petit clin d'œil et ils étaient généralement amorcés et prêts à lui demander de sortir. Mais Granger n'était pas la plupart des filles. Elle était intelligente et ne se laissait pas facilement berner par des tours faciles. Elle se fichait bien des son titre, sa richesse ou toutes les chose matériel qui lui assurait normalement la réussite. Sans oublier qu'ils avaient une mauvaise histoire.

Draco soupçonna qu'il faudrait beaucoup plus que quelques compliments de second ordre pour la séduire. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient enfin à un endroit où il pourrait l'appeler une amie. Et il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amie auparavant. Pansy ne comptait pas exactement, elle ressemblait plus à une groupie qu'à une amie. Elle voulait seulement épouser le plus puissant sorcier de sang-pur sur lequel elle pouvait mettre la main, comme pas mal d'autres d'ailleurs, avec toutes les machinations que ça sous entend.

Donc, il était définitivement en territoire inconnu ici avec Granger.

Il entendit la douche s'arrêter, les robinets qui couinaient la trahissaient et il versa rapidement le mélange d'œufs dans la poêle chaude pour commencer la cuisson.

Quand Granger eut fini de se sécher ses cheveux avec une serviette et de s'habiller, il était prêt à servir le petit-déjeuner, mais ne savait pas trop comment aborder sa nouvelle résolution.

Tilly n'était pas dans les parages ce matin pour l'aider car elle était en train de nettoyer le manoir. Il pensait qu'il était probable qu'elle nettoyait les dégâts après une autre série de violents caprices du seigneur des ténèbres.

Quand Granger entra dans la cuisine, elle avait l'air rafraîchie, ses cheveux toujours humides mais qui commençaient à sécher en boucles souples autour de son visage. Draco lui donna son plus charmant demi-sourire alors qu'il ramassait les œufs et le bacon dans deux assiettes. Elle sourit en retour et se glissa dans l'un des tabourets du comptoir.

"Bonjour," dit-il doucement, s'asseyant à côté d'elle et prenant son repas du matin.

"Bonjour," répondit-elle vaguement alors qu'elle regardait l'assiette devant elle. "C'est impressionnant. Et surprenant. Est-ce que Tilly t'a appris à cuisiner?"

"Non, je me le suis appris à partir de livres de cuisine que j'ai acquis quand j'ai acheté l'endroit."

Granger renifla sa fourchette avant qu'elle ne mordille pour la première bouché.

"C'est comestible…"

"Merci," répondit-il sarcastiquement, mais elle lui sourit simplement.

"En fait, c'est délicieux, mais tu n'a pas vraiment besoin que ton ego soit stimulé."

"Point pris."

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant quelques instants, Draco la surveillant de près pour détecter tout signe. De toute évidence, elle n'allait pas lui battre les cils au petit-déjeuner ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais il voulait toujours la surveiller de près pour noter son comportement.

"Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui?" Il a demandé.

Granger ne le regardait pas tout dans les yeux quand elle répondit après une longue pause.

"Beaucoup mieux. Très bien en fait."

Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il la surveillait de si près, mais Draco aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait l'air déçue.

"D'accord", répondit-il lentement en mangeant du bacon, "Et bien c'est bien, non?"

Granger leva les yeux vers lui et sourit, mais il la connaissait assez bien maintenant pour savoir avec certitude qu'il s'agissait d'un faux sourire.

Il ne rencontrait pas tout à fait ses doux yeux bruns, qui s'illuminaient généralement lorsqu'elle souriait sincèrement. Elle hocha la tête un peu trop vite, avant de retourner son regard studieusement dans son assiette.

"Alors je suppose que maintenant on vas continuer simplement à chercher une réponse à la cicatrisation de ton bras," pressa-t-il.

"Je suppose."

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il attrapa sa tasse de café et prit une grande gorgée qui lui brûla la langue et la gorge, mais il ne prêta pas vraiment attention à la douleur.

"Crache-le, Granger," dit-il directement, la prenant par surprise et la forçant à croiser son regard alors qu'elle avalait une gorgée d'œuf brouillé.

"Quoi?"

"Tu sais quoi. Tu es contrarié. Est-ce quelque chose que j'ai dit ou fait?"

Granger secoua rapidement la tête et cette fois ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus larges et plus révélateurs. Elle posa sa fourchette sur le côté et le regarda intensément.

"Non bien sûr que non. Tu as été formidable."

"Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air de quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre que Noël avait été annulé?"

"Pas du tout."

"Connerie."

Granger le fixa quelques secondes, mais il ne recula pas. Finalement, elle soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu.

"Très bien. Très bien", elle mit la main dans la poche de son jean et retira un morceau de parchemin plié qui ressemblait à celui du Daily Prophet. "Pendant que j'étais dans la chambre à coucher, un hibou a remis le journal et j'ai vu ça "

Elle lui tendit le papier et il baissa les yeux pour voir l'image d'une maison en flammes avec des mots audacieux gravés en haut.

SUICIDE DE MASSE DE MUDBLOOD: L'épidémie de criminels contournant la loi continue de poser problème aux agents d'enregistrement.

Draco n'était pas stupide, il savait que le Prophète était sous le contrôle du ministère et qu'en conséquence, il s'agissait de mensonges. Mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas le regard d'angoisse sur le visage de Granger.

"Ouais, c'est tragique ..." dit-il, incitant Granger le lacher pour déplier le parchemin, l'étendant pour le débarrasser des plis lorsqu'elle pointa le corps de l'article.

"Ce n'était définitivement pas un suicide. Il a été assassiné. Ted ... Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, mais-"

Draco regarda l'article de plus près, et il vit le nom de Ted Tonks qui était le né-moldu qui se serait suicidé. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait probablement été traqué, torturé et assassiné par des mangemorts.

Mangemorts comme lui.

Le nom lui semblait familier et il réalisa qu'il s'agissait en réalité du mari de sa tante Andromeda, ex-père de sa cousine Nymphadora. Il se tortilla un peu sur son siège, se demandant si sa mère était au courant.

Malgré toutes ses absurdités, elle lui avait toujours parlé gentiment de sa sœur. Elle avait bien sûr manifesté son mépris devant les autres en public, mais dans l'intimité de leur maison, elle s'empressait de s'en prendre à Lucius pour avoir dénigré sa sœur. Draco secoua la tête alors qu'il se demandait si sa mère serait même capable de comprendre quelque chose comme ça. Peut-être il y a un an ou deux, mais pas maintenant qu'elle était une coquille vide.

Draco réalisa que Granger le regardait avec inquiétude et il se dégagea rapidement de ses pensées pour se concentrer à nouveau sur elle.

"Je suis désolé," dit-il penaud, "J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose." Mais Granger secoua lentement la tête et regarda l'article avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Comme je l'ai dit, je ne le connaissais pas. Je suis ami avec Tonks mais ... ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça que je suis en colère."

Il pinça un peu les lèvres et se rapprocha d'elle dans son siège.

"Bien qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Granger ne le regardait plus. Elle tripotait sa fourchette et évitait tout contact visuel en parlant à voix basse.

"Je me sens coupable de ne pas être avec Harry et Ron. Je suis presque complètement guérie maintenant, à l'exception de mon bras. J'aimerais juste savoir comment les trouver. Ils ont besoin de moi."

Draco déglutit, mais sa bouche était si sèche que la sensation fut comme si quelque chose s'était logé dans sa gorge. Il pensait donc qu'il avait trouver le courage de la séduire et elle envisageait de partir. Cela lui laissa un léger sentiment de nausée.

Draco sentait que ses oreilles étaient chaudes, le sang martelant même si son visage se vidait de toutes ses couleurs et il devina qu'il était devenu blanc comme un drap.

"Mais ... tu ... tu n'es pas ... nous devons encore travailler sur ton bras."

Granger acquiesça lentement.

"Je sais, mais n'est-il pas un peu égoïste ou vain de ma part de me soucier de l'apparence de mon bras? Harry pourrait être confronté à des situations de vie ou de mort et je suis assez en forme pour l'aider maintenant."

Draco la fixa avec incrédulité.

"Tu continuerais à risquer ta vie pour eux après ce qu'ils ont fait?"

Granger releva alors la tête, ses boucles retombant pour révéler son expression. Elle était clairement déconcertée par son commentaire.

"Que veux-tu dire?"

Draco soupira et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

"Ils ton laisser là-bas alors qu'il savait parfaitement que tu étais torturé. J'ai continué à attendre que quelque chose se produise, que quelqu'un vienne à ton secours, mais quand j'ai entendu qu'ils s'étaient échappés sans toi…"

Granger fit un signe de la main avec dédain.

"Tu as dit toi-même que Dobby ne pouvait pas aller dans la partie principale de la maison, alors je suis content qu'ils soient sortis tant qu'ils le pouvaient. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient m'aider."

Il serra les dents et la regarda avec frustration. Draco adorait normalement sa nature compatissante, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle était si naïve.

"Tu penses que Dobby n'aurait pas pu les aider à casser la porte de la cave? Ou qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'utiliser pour maîtriser Rowle quand il est allé les voir? Granger, ils n'ont même pas essayé de te sauver. Ils ont juste sauver leurs propres peaux. "

Elle fronçait les sourcils, ses yeux scrutant les siens.

"Est-ce vrai? Penses-tu honnêtement qu'ils auraient pu monter?"

"Bien sûr. Si c'était moi, je ne serais pas parti avant d'avoir essayé de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour t'atteindre."

Granger secoua tristement la tête et le regarda avec de grands yeux emplis de chagrin.

"Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas réalisé que Dobby ne pouvait pas revenir pour moi," dit-elle avec hésitation. Draco se moqua.

"Eh bien, Dobby le savait. Il était toujours curieux et connaissait parfaitement les protections pour pouvoir toujours les manipuler afin de diriger les autres elfes. Et même si le duo idiot ne s'en rendait pas compte, ils auraient sûrement dû le faire. bien sûr, ou au moins demandé avant de disparaître. "

Granger laissa échapper une profonde inspiration qu'elle retenait, les sourcils froncés dans ce petit pli au milieu de son front.

"Tu ne comprends pas, Draco. Comparé à Harry, je ne compte pas dans cette guerre. C'est lui qui doit survivre pour pouvoir faire face à tu sais qui. C'est lui qui compte. Alors, comment puis-je leur en vouloir pour s'enfuir quand l'occasion s'est présenté? "

Draco bafouilla.

"Alors quoi? Ta vie importe peu comparé au précieux Elu? Tu vas juste la jeter pour ce putain de Harry Potter, c'est ça?"

"Si je dois le faire, oui."

Draco appuya son poing sur le comptoir, faisant en sorte que les couverts tremblent un peu sur le dessus en granit.

"Non."

"Que veux tu dire par non?" elle a demandé incrédule.

"Je ne te laisserai pas partir d'ici."

Son froncement de sourcils se transforma en un pincement familier des lèvres qui lui indiquait qu'elle se fâchait. Il savait qu'il était irrationnel et possessif, mais l'idée de la laisser sortir par cette porte le blessait tellement à l'intérieur. Elle irait se battre avec ses amis idiots et elle mourra probablement.

Draco n'était pas sûr d'être capable de gérer ça. Non en faite il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas, il deviendrait comme sa mère. Ça le détruirait très probablement. Et sacrifier tout ça pour Potter ne ferait qu'en rajouter. Son esprit produisit un bref éclair du cadavre de Granger, le lançant sur lui comme une provocation de ce qui allait arriver.

Dans son imagination, elle était si blanche et ses boucles pendaient dans des flaques de sang gluantes alors que Potter la bercait. Juste une autre victime qui est morte en le protégeant. Draco sentit sa colère et sa terreur augmenter en réponse à la pensée cauchemardesque.

"Je t'enfermerai dans cette maison maudite si c'est nécessaire," continua-t-il, les dents nues, et elle fit correspondre sa colère à la sienne.

"Est-ce que tu plaisante?"

"Non, je suis tout à fait sérieux. Tu vas rester ici. Je vais changer les protections pour que tu ne puisses pas sortir."

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça!" elle a bafouillé dans l'indignation.

"En fait, je peux. C'est pour ton bien."

"Je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie que tu peux simplement garder ici, Draco. Je ne suis pas un outil que tu peux utiliser pour te sentir mieux d'être un Mangemort."

Draco se figea à ses mots. Il essayait d'absorber sa signification tout en essayant d'accepter qu'elle puisse réellement penser ça. Ça semblait si absurde.

"C'est ce que tu penses?" Il croassa d'incrédulité, son estomac s'effondrant devant ses accusations.

"Oh allez, Draco, tu m'as haï à l'école. Et maintenant, tout à coup, tu me traites comme ..."

"Comme quoi ?" il a demandé avec défi.

"Différemment", dit-elle après une longue pause, "Tu peux difficilement me reprocher de penser que tes motivations pourraient être égoïstes."

"Tu sais que j'ai changé, tu l'as admis toi-même", cria-t-il, consterné par sa pensée. Granger acquiesça et emmêla ses doigts dans ses boucles.

"Je sais que je l'ai dit. Mais je suis confuse."

Draco rit froidement.

"Alors tu vas juste partir? C'est ta grande solution?"

Granger lâcha ses cheveux et le fixa. Ses boucles étaient un désordre de sa prise brièvement serrée.

"Je ne veux pas te quitter. Ce n'est pas comme ça. J'ai des responsabilités…"

«Mais tu penses toujours que je te garde comme… euh… animal de compagnie, je crois que c'était ton mot.

Granger soupira lourdement.

"Et bien qu'est-ce que je suis supposé penser?"

"Peut-être que je me soucie de toi! Que je ne veux pas te voir jeter ta vie pour ce parfait connard!"

"Harry n'est pas un con!"

Draco renifla.

"Oui, il l'est. C'est un branleur arrogant et égocentrique qui profite de ses amis. Particulièrement de toi."

"Tu ne le connais même pas."

"Eh bien, explique-moi ça alors. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si incroyable à propos de Potter que tous ceux qui le connaissent semblent devenir suicidaires?"

"J'aime Harry comme un frère et je mourrais pour lui", répéta-t-elle d'une voix basse et froide qui résonnait à travers lui, "Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je me bat dans cette guerre. Je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe, Draco! " il grimaça à l'emploi ce mot, qui lui envoya une sensation rampante sous la peau: "Si tu sais qui gagne, alors je suis morte ou pire, J'ai compris le regard des rafleurs" Elle eu un frisson. " je dois me battre."

"Tu penses que je ne le sais pas? C'est moi qui t'ai sauvé de Bellatrix, n'est-ce pas? C'est moi qui essaie de t'empêcher de te faire tuer maintenant!"

"Ce n'est pas ton travail de me protéger."

"Eh bien c'est dommage, parce que je vais le faire quand même."

"Tu me connais à peine," dit-elle avec une emphase discrète, coupant sa colère et le rendant furieuse d'humiliation à la pensée qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas ses sentiments pour elle.

"Alors quoi… je n'ai pas mon mot à dire?"

"Non, tu ne l'as pas" dit-elle, comme si c'était évident, ce qui pour lui n'était vraiment pas le cas. "c'est mon choix."

Draco la regarda, le cœur battant.

"Est-ce que tous les Gryffondors sont si imprudents?"

Granger lança un regard noir en arrière, ses yeux crépitant toujours de colère.

"Au moins, je suis prêt à mourir en luttant pour ce que je crois être juste. Peux-tu dire la même chose?"

"Quoi?"

"Tu es assis là, m'accusant de jeté ma vie, mais tu fait la même chose? Tu es aussi susceptible d'être tué que je le suis maintenant, peut-être même plus. Mais la différence c'est que tu ne crois même pas en ce que tu fais. Au moins, je peux affronter la peur en sachant que je fais ce qui est juste. "

Draco était silencieux, absorbant ses mots. Il détestait qu'elle soit dans le vrai.

C'était quelque chose qui le tenait éveillé la nuit. Il craignait de devenir un autre corps et le reste du monde ne se souviendrait de lui que comme ce gamin gâté qui suivit les traces de son père et devint un Mangemort. Il avait passé de nombreux jours et des semaines à chercher désespérément un moyen de tourner le dos à ce monde que ses parents avaient tissé autour de lui. Mais la seule solution avait toujours été d'abandonner le pays et de fuir, ce qui signifiait laisser sa mère derrière elle, trop fragile pour aller loin. Et même alors, il était fort probable que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le traquât par pure méchanceté.

La seule chose qui le maintenait en vie, lui donnant une sorte de promesse d'avenir sans odeur de meurtre ni de regret, était Granger. Vivre avec Granger ces deux dernières semaines, imaginer une vie où elle lui rendrait un jour ses sentiments, avait été son seul moyen de faire face à l'horreur qu'il rencontrait chaque fois qu'il revenait au manoir.

Et maintenant, elle voulait le quitter. Il leva finalement ses yeux hantés pour rencontrer son regard. Elle le regardait avec un sentiment de culpabilité, comme si elle regrettait ses paroles sévères. Il la fixa juste pendant quelques instants, avant de finalement parler d'une voix qui resemblait un croassement embarrassant et pitoyable.

"Alors c'est ce que tu penses de moi?"

Granger laissa échapper un souffle, ses joues virant au rose alors qu'elle essayait de se saisir pour prendre sa main. Draco tressaillit et retira sa main pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le toucher. Il ne voulait pas révéler sa faiblesse, et si elle le touchait, il pourrait céder.

"Non ... je ne sais pas ..." murmura-t-elle doucement, la colère se dissipant complètement sous le poids de sa déception, alors qu'elle penchait la tête entre ses mains, "je suppose que j'essaie juste de faire face à la L'idée que mon monde tourne s'effondre. Je ne sais plus à qui faire confiance. Et putain je terrorisée. Tu as raison - Harry et Ron m'ont quitté. Et tu… tu m'as sauvé. Comment suis-je censé agir maintenant? "

Draco la regarda un moment. Ses épaules étaient tendues et ses yeux scintillaient autour de la pièce comme s'ils cherchaient des réponses quelque part.

"S'il te plaît, ne pars pas," dit-il, et il vit l'instant où ses mots la frappèrent, alors que ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Elles ne sont pas tombés, elles se sont accrochés à ses cils alors qu'elle avalait.

"Je ne…veux pas vraiment partir. Mais je ne peux pas être ton ancre, Draco. Tu ne peux pas me demander d'être ta conscience. Ce n'est pas juste."

Il secoua la tête, constatant vaguement que le grondement du dehors laissait entendre un autre orage qui se déroulait dans l'après-midi.

"Ce n'est pas ..." il prit une inspiration tremblante en faisant une pause, "ce n'est pas ce que c'est."

Il sentit un filet de désespoir le traverser, alors qu'il commençait à paniquer et qu'elle ne croirait peut-être même pas que ses sentiments étaient sincères. C'était parti si vite qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire. Tous ses espoirs de ce matin s'effondraient peu à peu alors qu'elle le regardait avec pitié. Pitié. Elle croyait sincèrement qu'il n'était que gentil avec elle, l'avait seulement sauvée, afin qu'il puisse payer une pénitence pour ses crimes et absoudre sa culpabilité. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus tort, mais même lui devait admettre que c'était probablement comme ça que ça sonnait.

Avant qu'il puisse faire quelque chose pour la contredire, Tilly apparut devant eux avec une petite touche de magie, faisant sursauter Granger. Tilly fit une brève révérence à la sorcière aux cheveux bouclés avant de se tourner vers Draco avec des yeux pressants.

"Maître, votre mère veut vous parler."

"Maintenant?"

"Oui, Monsieur, elle semblait agitée."

Il la regarda avec incrédulité. De tout les mauvais moment pour Narcissa de demander sa présence, c'était le pire. Il n'était même pas sûr de ce qui nécessitait une telle attention urgente. Elle était à peine consciente de son existence ces derniers temps, et encore moins encline à rechercher sa compagnie. Il leva les yeux vers Granger et il sut à son bref signe de tête qu'elle comprenait le conflit qui se déroulait en lui.

"Vas-y," dit-elle doucement, avec un petit sourire triste. "Ça pourrait être important."

Draco acquiesça et commença à mettre son manteau alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte.Avant de partir, il se retourna pour la regarder pousser les œufs maintenant froids dans l'assiette avec sa fourchette.

"Est-ce que tu… seras toujours là quand je reviendrai?"demanda-t-il lentement, sa voix un peu enrouée d'avoir à poser la question qu'il redoutait. Mais Granger lui jeta un regard rassurant qui le mit à l'aise.

"Bien sûr, Draco. Je ne partirais jamais d'ici à ton insu, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Et ce n'est pas comme si je savais où ils se trouvaient, ou si j'avais une baguette. Tu pourrais être coincé avec moi un peu plus longtemps "

Draco sentit un léger soulagement dissiper le pan de panique qu'il ressentait. Il hocha la tête avant de passer une écharpe verte autour de son cou.

"Ce n'est pas fini", murmura-t-il doucement, et elle inclina la tête pour marquer son accord.

Puis il se retira à contrecœur par la porte et apparut au manoir pour savoir ce que par l'enfer, sa mère voulait de si urgent.


	15. Dévasté

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par EMARA88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 14: Dévasté.

Le manoir se dressait devant lui, entouré d'un épais nuage de brouillard. Le temps était aussi mauvais ici que chez lui. Draco marchait impatiemment dans l'allée, maudissant le froid alors qu'il resserrait son manteau autour de lui. C'était étrange de voir comment sa vie avait été divisée en deux mondes très différents.

Il passait ses semaines à les voir se croiser entre la retraite bienheureuse du cottage et le cauchemar infernal de la vie au Manoir. Il devenait de plus en plus fatiguant de réconcilier les deux parties de lui-même qui existaient dans chaque monde.

Quand Draco entra dans le hall, il regarda autour de lui avec un froncement de sourcils. C'était étrangement silencieux. Il n'y avait pas l'agitation habituelle des elfes qui couraient partout, ni aucun groupe de Mangemorts organisant des réunions ou ne causant généralement que des enmerdement. Bien qu'il soit tard dans la matinée, il faisait noir dans les couloirs car les lourds rideaux empêchaient le soleil grisâtre de l'extérieur d'entrer.

Il erra dans le manoir, visitant les pièces où il était le plus susceptible de retrouver sa mère à cette heure-là. Une fois qu'il eut épuisé les autres options, il soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Narcissa et Lucius dormaient dans des pièces différentes - avec une telle demeure , les grands couples de sang-pur n'étaient pas obligés de partager leur espace privé.

Draco trouva cela parfaitement déprimant, si il choisissait de partager sa vie avec quelqu'un, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter le même niveau d'apathie que ses parents avaient l'un pour l'autre. Il voulait aimer et être aimé. Il voulait se lever à côté de sa femme tous les matins car elle le rendait heureux.

Secouant la tête, il ouvrit la porte de sa mère avec un léger coup sur le bois décoré.

"Mère?"

Il n'y eu pas de réponse, mais lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il vit sa mère devant la fenêtre ouverte qui s'étendait sur son propre petit balcon. Elle portait une chemise de nuit blanche qui glissait doucement autour de ses jambes alors qu'elle se balançait d'un côté à l'autre.

"Mère", répéta-t-il, essayant d'attirer son attention. Elle l'entendit et se retourna pour lui faire face alors qu'il s'approchait lentement d'elle.

En s'approchant, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait un sourire vague et raide sur le visage. Sa mère n'était pas très connue pour son sourire.

Elle lui avait offert des moments d'affection quand il était plus jeune, mais elle n'avait jamais été démonstrative en public comme en privé. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Il s'était toujours senti attiré par le moyen de réconfort simple mais un peu maladroit de sa mère. Alors que son père jetait généralement de l'argent ou du pouvoir sur tous les problèmes que rencontrait son fils, sa mère pouvait calmer ses sentiments blessés en quelques mots.

Quand il avait été blessé par cet hippogriffe en troisième année, son père avait immédiatement sauté sur l'occasion d'exercer son pouvoir auprès du ministère pour assassiner littéralement le problème. Mais quand il était rentré chez lui pour les vacances avec son bras dans une écharpe (ce dont il n'avait pas vraiment besoin mais qui avait beaucoup d'aider pour la sympathie ), sa mère est venu le voir avec sa manière calme et significative et lui dit: "Soi digne Draco. Ne les laisse pas voir ta peur."

Il fronça les sourcils devant le changement radical en elle maintenant.

Sous le drapé de sa chemise de nuit, elle était mince, voire squelettique. Et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et flous comme si elle ne le voyait pas vraiment correctement. Ça lui brisait le cœur de la voir réduite à cet état.

Elle avait toujours été une femme si fière et royale, et maintenant elle était affaiblie par sa peur et sa culpabilité.

"Bonjour Draco chéri," dit-elle d'une voix douce, presque inaudible.

"Mère," répondit-il avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet, s'approchant d'elle pour regarder son corps osseux, "Qu'est-ce que c'est? Que se passe-t-il? L'endroit est complètement abandonné."

Sa mère tendit la main et toucha ses joues du bout des doigts. Sa main était glacée.

"Tellement de questions, mon chéri. Tu sais que les gens viennent toujours pour les fêtes et le thé. Mais personne n'appelle aujourd'hui. Pas d'invités. Ils ont dû aller pique-niquer à la place."

Draco déglutit et regarda sa mère. Il savait qu'elle commençait à être un peu décousue, mais c'était toujours choquant d'entendre le babillage insensé qui sortait de sa bouche. Il n'aimait pas voir sa mère comme une folle.

"Ok," dit-il lentement, "Alors ils sont tous partis aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas habituel. Mais pourquoi avais-tu besoin de moi?"

Narcissa tendit la main et la passa doucement dans ses cheveux blonds. Ses yeux sombres et profonds qu'elle avait hérités de son ascendance Black le regardaient de très près.

"Tu es devenu un si beau jeune homme, mon chéri."

"Mère, pourquoi suis-je ici?"

Elle ne lui répondit pas, continua simplement à lui caresser les cheveux.

"Mère!" il a invité, et ses yeux ont brillé brièvement avec la reconnaissance.

"Je t'ai demandé de venir."

"Je sais", dit-il très lentement, comme s'il parlait à un enfant, "Mais pourquoi? Tu ne te sens pas bien, mère?"

Narcissa lui sourit largement. Cela semblait étrange sur son visage. Il n'avait jamais vu ses lèvres s'étirer comme ça auparavant. Elle était une de ces femmes qui avaient toujours souri avec ses yeux au lieu de sa bouche.

"Draco… je suis si fier de toi."

Il la fixa, confus, alors qu'elle continuait à sourire. En atteignant sa main, il la saisit alors qu'elle jouait sans réfléchir avec ses cheveux et la prit entre ses paumes. Peut-être qu'il pourrait réchauffer un peu ses doigts glaciés.

"Mère…"

"Tu es un homme bon. Promets-moi que tu ne laisseras personne te dire ou te faire sentir le contraire."

Draco commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise avec son regard direct et émotif. Il sentit un petit frisson lui monter dans le dos mais ne parvenait pas à identifier exactement ce qui le troublait. Sa mère avait perdu ses billes il y a des mois, mais maintenant elle semblait presque lucide malgré les mots mélodramatiques.

"Comment peux-tu dire ça?" demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, se demandant s'il pouvait la tirer de sa coquille au vu de son état actuel, "Je suis un Mangemort. Père m'a transformé en Mangemort. Comprends-tu ce que cela signifie?"

Narcissa secoua la tête d'un côté à l'autre, les yeux flous et perdu alors qu'elle regardait derrière lui comme si ses yeux passaient à travers son corps jusqu'au mur derrière lui.

"Je veux dire ici," elle plaça son autre paume contre sa poitrine, juste à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur, "Ton âme est intacte."

Draco serra les dents et serra plus fort son autre main. Il avait envie de lui crier dessus, n'importe quoi pour la froisser ou la sortir de cette humeur effrayante. Est-ce qu'elle lui avait demandé de venir ici juste pour pouvoir avoir un moment maternel avec lui parce qu'elle se sentait sentimentale?

"Eh bien, je ne le ressent pas vraiment comme ça," murmura-t-il amèrement.

"L'amour te sauvera", répondit-elle avec une certitude qui le surprit. Il la regarda curieusement. Ses paupières étaient tombantes et elle se pencha pour sentir sa chemise, ce qui était plutôt étrange.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?" Demanda-t-il, pensant que c'était une étrange coïncidence qu'elle se réfère à l'amour quand il savait très bien quoi ou qui l'attendait au chalet.

"Une mère sait toujours c'est chose là ", dit-elle dans un murmure alors que ses yeux se fermaient complètement.

Draco fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il la regardait. Est-ce qu'elle hallucinait ou savait-elle vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour Granger? Peut-être que c'était juste une coïncidence. Il réalisa qu'elle devenait très pâle. En fait, ses lèvres étaient passées d'un blanc pâteux à presque bleu.

"Mère", il attrapa ses épaules et les secoua doucement, mais elle se contenta de fredonner en réponse et se pencha encore plus vers lui. Draco devint alarmé, craignant qu'elle ne soit pas capable de supporter seule son maigre poids. Il la serra contre lui pour qu'elle ne se renverse pas.

"Mère", répéta-t-il avec urgence, son corps entier devenant froid. Ses déclarations apparemment aléatoires tombaient ensemble comme des pièces de puzzle dans son esprit, et il sentit son cœur battre douloureusement contre sa poitrine alors qu'il tenait ses épaules si serrées qu'il l'aurait probablement blessée.

"Mère, qu'as-tu pris? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?" ses mots étaient paniqués, précipités, et sa voix était comme si il avait la gorge pleine de gravier. Ses yeux restèrent fermés et ses lèvres étaient clairement bleu maintenant. Elle entrait dans une sorte de choc toxique. Mais malgré les signes évidents que son corps était en train de se fermer, elle avait toujours l'air paisible, heureuse même. Lentement, ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux au sol, lui soutenant son petit poids et la berçant contre sa poitrine. Elle respirait difficilement, comme si elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à avoir assez d'air dans ses poumons, et ses yeux bougeaient sous ses paupières.

"PÉTALE!" il cria à haute voix le nom de l'elfe personnel de sa mère. Mais comme il n'y avait pas de réponse, il parcourut sauvagement la pièce des yeux et vit très clairement qu'elle n'était pas apparue. Il essaya encore, plus fort cette fois. Narcissa inspira bruyamment, un sourire étourdi persistait toujours sur son visage.

"Elle ne viendra pas. Je lui ai donné des vêtements. Je leurs ai donné à tous des vêtements."

L'esprit de Draco tournait frénétiquement maintenant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Son corps tremblait si fort qu'il dut la tenir fermement pour l'empêcher de se faire mal. Mais ce n'était qu'une solution à court terme, il avait besoin d'éliminer le poison qu'elle avait pris de son système. Il réussit à arrêter de trembler assez longtemps pour lever sa baguette.

"Accio bezoar."

Une petite boîte en bois entra dans la pièce et il réussit à l'attraper avec des mains instables. Il ouvrit rapidement le couvercle et le regarda avec une panique totale. C'était vide. Il fixa avec désespoir l'espace vide à l'intérieur où il aurait dû y avoir une pierre. Ils en avaient toujours gardé un dans l'armoire à pharmacie de l'une des salles de bains, au cas où.

"Oh merde…merde, mère. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

Il jeta la boîte, l'entendant à sa satisfaction se briser en deux lors de l'impact contre le mur intérieur en pierre.

"Draco", elle tira son nom à travers des respirations sifflantes qui semblaient ne pas aspirer d'air. Il tordit son corps pour pouvoir la rouler sur le côté.

Il avait lu quelque chose dans l'un de ses livres moldus en cherchant une méthode pour soigner le bras de Granger. Cela s'appelait une position de récupération, et s'il réussissait à la faire vomir, il pourrait peut-être sortir tout ce qu'elle avait pris dans son système. Alors qu'il levait sa main contre sa bouche, il sentit les doigts geler de sa mère le saisir. Considérant à quel point elle était devenu faible, il trouva étrange qu'elle puisse le serrer si fort.

"Je… t'ai… me…"

Lorsqu'il se pencha plus près d'elle, il réussi à l'entendre parler et ses mots le firent frémir et il redoubla de détermination. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse démêler sa main, ses doigts se détachèrent soudainement et le relâchèrent, et tout son corps sembla se relâcher. Il pouvait à peine voir son visage maintenant lorsqu'il réalisa que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et brouillaient sa vision, mais il enregistra le léger saignement de nez et la teinte presque violette de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Avec une main qui tremblait, il se pencha en avant et appuya deux doigts sur la veine de son cou.

Il n'y avait pas de pouls.

"Oh merde… mère… Non! Non, non non non non…"

Mais même s'il la secouait violemment, elle ne bougea pas et ne montrait aucun signe de vie. Draco n'était pas sûr du temps qu'il avait passé par terre avec elle, pleurant dans ses cheveux emmêlés et mal coiffés. Bien que son corps ait été secoué de sanglots violents, il était complètement engourdi à l'intérieur.

Après l'épisode sur le sol de la salle de bain de son chalet, Granger lui avait expliqué quelque chose en sept étapes pour faire le deuil en lequel croyaient les moldus.

Draco avait l'impression de les traverser toutes en quelques minutes, ou quelques heures. Il était furieux contre Narcissa de s'être suicidée et de ne pas rester pour l'aider. Il était en colère contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir fait plus pour la protéger.

Une partie de lui pensait encore brièvement qu'elle prendrait une profonde respiration et se réveillerait, même si rationnellement il savait que cela ne se produirait pas. Il pria l'au-delà de l'arrêter et de la renvoyer avant qu'elle ne puisse passer. Et à un moment donné, il s'est finalement plié en quatre et a fermé les yeux alors qu'il acceptait de croire qu'elle avait tout simplement perdu la volonté de vivre.

Il pouvait difficilement la blâmer. Alors qu'il vivait loin dans son chalet idéal, elle, était coincée ici jour après jour pendant que sa propre maison était transformée en un lieu de tuerie barbare. Il l'avait abandonné là. Et maintenant, elle était morte et malgré toute la culpabilité personnelle qui le rongeait, il n'y avait en réalité qu'une seule autre personne qu'il blâmait vraiment.

Finalement, Draco entendit des pas sur le plancher en bois à l'extérieur. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était entassé sur le sol et tenait le corps de sa mère, mais sa peau était devenu encore plus froide qu'auparavant.

Certaines des larmes de Draco avaient séché, la peau collante de ses joues et les picotements dans ses yeux étaient des symptômes de son chagrin alors que de nouvelles larmes continuaient à laver les restes des l'ancienne.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler son père qui se tenait là avec un air de choc complet sur le visage. Lucius fit deux pas dans la pièce avant de s'immobiliser devant le tableau qui se trouvait devant lui.

Draco reniflait un peu maintenant et essayait de sécher ses larmes afin de pouvoir allonger le corps de sa mère par terre. Alors qu'il se tenait debout, il leva finalement les yeux pour observer son père, et l'expression sur le visage de Lucius le fit voir rouge.

Dans ses yeux il n'y avait pas de chagrin, ou de regret, ni même de la confusion.

Juste du dégoût.

Il baissa les yeux sur la silhouette du corps de sa femme et fut clairement repoussé par elle, comme si elle allait transmettre sa maladie à quiconque la toucherait.

"Elle s'est suicidée," murmura doucement Draco, son ton complètement à plat.

Lucius laissa échapper une profonde inspiration et leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son fils. Il sembla considérer Draco un moment avant de se pincer les lèvres dans un ricanement familier.

C'était le regard qu'il donnait aux gens du ministère qui se dressait sur son chemin. C'était le regard qu'il donnait aux rafleurs, car il était une nuisance constante à laquelle il devait faire face, mais qui était malgré tout complètement inférieur et ne valaient pas une seconde pensée.

Et puis il a parlé.

"Oui, eh bien, elle a toujours été si… faible."

Draco sentit tout le sang couler dans son cerveau, ses oreilles battant et bloquant tous les autres sons sauf les gémissements internes de son chagrin et de la colère.

Enfin une émotion familier.

En quelques pas rapides, il franchit l'espace qui les séparaient pour se tenir devant son père, sachant qu'il était maintenant plus grand que Lucius, aussi bien dans sa taille et carrure que dans la force de sa fureur.

Avant que l'autre blond puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, avant qu'il ne puisse cracher plus de venin de ses lèvres détestables, Draco recula son bras, ses ongles perçant la peau de sa paume tandis que sa main devenait un poing serré.

Puis il frappa Lucius au visage. Evec toute la rage qu'il avait en lui.

C'était un coup terrible, et le son de jointures qui croisaient le crâne fit un écho écoeurant autour de la pièce. La rage impuissante de Draco s'était finalement transformée en un seul coup de poing violent qui envoyait Lucius au sol, tenant son nez alors que du sang commençait à couler presque immédiatement de ses narines.

Le jeune blond tremblait tellement qu'il pouvait à peine rester immobile, et il réussit juste à s'empêcher de cracher sur la silhouette froissée de son père sur le sol.

Il aurait pu prendre le temps alors de crier sur Lucius. Son père n'aurait pas pu se défendre ni l'arrêter dans son état de douleur actuel. Et une partie de lui-même avait très envie de crier des accusations contre le vieil homme, de libérer toute sa fureur dissimulée dans une tempête de mots vitrioliques. Mais une autre partie de lui - qui, à son avis, ressemblait étrangement à Hermione Granger - lui dit que Lucius n'en valait simplement pas la peine.

Les yeux de Draco se posèrent sur le corps de sa mère toujours allongée à plusieurs mètres, avec le visage serein de la mort. Il devait sortir d'ici. Maintenant. Sinon, il perdrait la raison, et il pensait que tuer son père à mains nues risquait d'attirer le mauvais type d'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Tilly," appela-t-il d'une voix rauque, essuyant rapidement son visage avec le bas de la manche de sa chemise qui était encore humide de larmes.

La petite elfe apparut avec une pop portant son tutu le plus brillant. Heureusement, Narcissa n'avait pas pu renvoyer Tilly parce que techniquement, l'elfe était la propriété de Draco. Tilly jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce, commençant par le corps de Narcissa et se dirigeant vers la forme recroquevillée de Lucius, où il soignait son nez cassé et crachait des grossièretés.

"Maman… Mait…" croassa-t-elle d'horreur, mais ne parvint pas à faire passer les mots.

"Tilly, j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes très attentivement maintenant, tu peux faire ça?"

Tilly hocha la tête avec crainte une de ses habitude quand elle etait nerveuse.

"J'aimerais que tu déplace le… corps de ma mère," il força les mots, les dents serrées, "Les autres elfes sont tous partis. Elle doit être enterré au mausolée du jardin nord. Il y a un jardinier qui est responsable de l'entretien. Il t'aidera. Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas rester, je… juste… " Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Lucius et sentit sa colère grossir à nouveau, lui réaffirmant l'urgence de son départ d'ici. Sinon, il pourrait ne pas être tenu responsable de ses actes.

"Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander, mais tu penses pouvoir faire ça?"

Tilly l'observa un moment avant de regarder Narcissa de nouveau avec des yeux tristes et humides.

"Oui Monsieur. Tilly prendra très bien soin de Mistress. Tilly va l'habiller et brosser ses cheveux aussi pour qu'elle soit jolie ..."

Draco hocha la tête avec soulagement, s'effondrant presque et pleurant devant l'acceptation de l'elfe pour une tâche aussi sombre.

"Merci", dit-il avec un ton faible et reconnaissant.

Avant qu'il puisse s'éloigner de son père qui commençait à se mettre à genoux, il regarda Tilly une fois de plus avec des yeux sérieux.

"Tilly- si mon père commence même à te regarder d'une manière bizarre, ou fait un mouvement qui te fait peur, je veux que tu transplanes directement chez moi. Tu ne répondra à aucune de ses demandes. Ceci n'est pas une requête, c'est un ordre."

Tilly acquiesça solennellement, ses yeux se posant avec méfiance sur le vieux Malfoy, dont le sang avait maintenant trempé le devant de sa chemise. Draco ressentait une sorte de satisfaction malade de voir la douleur de son père, mais cela ne suffisait pas.

Réalisant que c'était maintenant ou jamais, il tourna les talons en jetant un dernier coup d'œil coupable à Narcissa. Alors que ses yeux observaient son corps mort pour la dernière fois, il ne put empêcher une dernière vague de rage nauséabonde monter à l'intérieur de lui.

À la dernière minute, il se retourna pour faire face à Lucius qui était maintenant sur ses pieds et le frappa à nouveau encore plus fort si c'était possible, le renvoyant au sol. Maintenant il était prêt à partir.

.

.

Draco était au même endroit depuis longtemps. La pluie avait complètement trempé tous ses vêtements et il était gelé jusqu'aux os. La porte du chalet était devant lui, mais après qu'il eut transplané à l'avant de la propriété, il n'avait pas bougé pour entrer dans la maison. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant.

Qu'est-ce qui était considéré comme un comportement normal pour quelqu'un dont la mère venait de se suicider ?

Les nuages s'étaient rassemblés en une grappe sombre qui pendait si bas sur les champs que cela ressemblait à une couverture étouffant la campagne. La pluie le frappait inlassablement. Il aimait la sensation des gouttelettes sur sa peau. La sensation de picotement était une petite distraction de l'engourdissement à l'intérieur.

Il se dit qu'il était probablement resté là pas loin d'une demi-heure avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre légèrement. Deux yeux bruns chaud inquiets scrutèrent l'étroit.

"Draco?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

Il a avalé. Granger le regardait comme pour se rassurer qu'il n'était pas blessé. Il devait ressembler à de la merde, pensa-t-il.

Il était trempé de gouttes d'eau et ses cheveux pendaient dans toutes les directions. Et il était sûr que ses émotions étaient recouvertes au plâtre sur tout son visage. Il sentit qu'il n'avait pas cligné des yeux depuis environ deux minutes.

"Draco… que s'est-il passé?"

Il secoua la tête, ne voulant pas dire les mots. Il ne voulait pas avoir à le répéter comme il l'avait fait avec son père. Le simple fait de penser à la réponse dure de Lucius lui donna envie de disparaître jusqu'au manoir et de tordre le cou du bâtard avec ses mains nues.

C'était lui qui avait conduit leur famille à ça. Un mari et un père étaient censés protéger sa famille, n'est-ce pas?

Granger sentit évidemment sa détresse. Peut-être avait-elle même vu qu'il avait des la difficulté à faire des choses simples, comme se rendre à la maudite porte.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas bouger? Avec un signe de tête silencieux de sa tête bouclée, elle s'approcha lentement de lui. Elle avançait prudemment comme on le ferait avec un animal blessé, elle avait même les mains en l'air, les paumes tournées vers lui dans un geste de paix.

Quand elle atteignit son côté, elle le regarda attentivement. Draco frissonna un peu sous son regard, incapable de détourner le regard de ses yeux bruns anxieux. Au bout d'un moment, elle lui tendit la main, tortillant ses doigts en geste d'encouragement. Il fixa sa main pendant un moment avant de finalement, avec un tremblement perceptible, plaçer ses doigts dans sa main.

Les mains de Granger étaient si petites et chaudes, ou bien c'était les siennes qui étaient grandes et froids que ça donnait l'illusion. Elle le tira doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il la suive docilement dans le chalet, n'ayant toujours pas prononcé un seul mot. Elle l'entraîna à un rythme assez lent jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent finalement le salon.

Draco se concentra juste pour mettre un pied devant l'autre. Maintenant que l'adrénaline était passée, il se sentait morose et étourdi. En entrant dans la pièce, il vit qu'il faisait assez sombre, à l'exception de la lueur orange sombre du feu, qui brûlait gaiement dans la grille. Le contraste de la cheminée joyeuse et de la tempête qui faisait rage dehors semblait être le reflet de son humeur tumultueuse.

"Ici, assieds-toi," murmura-t-elle, et Draco se laissa séduire sur un tabouret en bois juste devant la cheminée. Il faisait si chaud qu'il sentit le premier de ses frissons disparaître et il ferma brièvement les yeux pour le laisser pénétrer. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il ne vit plus Granger. Elle avait disparu un instant et il se retourna lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle l'avait laissé seul dans la pièce. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il commença à paniquer un peu lorsqu'il ne la vit pas là-bas.

"Hermione?" croassa-t-il en tournant la tête et en la cherchant dans tous les coins de la pièce alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Est-ce qu'il devenait fou aussi?

"Tout va bien, je suis là", sa voix l'apaisa instantanément de la panique puis il la vit sortir de la chambre à coucher avec une boîte qu'il avait reconnue comme sa trousse médicale. Il rougit un peu embarrassé de la façon dont il devait la regarder, craignant d'être seul. Mais elle ne le regardait ni avec pitié ni avec condescendance, mais avec inquiétude. Ce qui était compréhensible, supposa-t-il à distance, compte tenu de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Elle s'approcha rapidement pour s'agenouiller devant lui, et il observa d'une manière détachée l'ouverture de la trousse de premiers soins.

Il la regardait toujours tandis qu'elle se mettait au travail. Elle a enlevé quelques cotons-tiges et y a aspergé du désinfectant.

Draco fut surpris quand elle commença à lui tamponner les doigts. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait frappé Lucius si fort qu'il s'était égratigné la peau du poing. Un violent coup de tonnerre a traversé le chalet et Granger a presque renversé le contenu du désinfectant alors qu'elle sautait sous le choc.

"Tu m'as appelé Hermione," murmura-t-elle doucement, le regardant sous ses cils épais, alors qu'elle commençait à lui panser la main. Sa peau lui faisait mal là où leurs mains se rencontraient. Il ressentait une sensation de faim dans tout son corps de le toucher comme si sa peau avait besoin de son contact. Il acquiesça simplement en réponse à sa déclaration, réalisant qu'il avait bien appelé son prénom lorsqu'il s'inquiétait de son départ.

Le mot avait semblé… bien, alors qu'il quittait ses lèvres. Il se demanda si elle l'aimait autant que quand elle l'appelait Draco. Il en doutait. L'entendre dire que son prénom évoquait toutes sortes d'idées fébriles chez lui.

Quand Granger eut fini de ligoter sa main et de ranger le contenu du kit, elle se mit debout comme si elle devait retourner à la salle de bain. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour partir, il se leva, tendit la main et attrapa son poignet fermement, peut être un peu trop. Elle se figea et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur. Draco secoua la tête non pas ça, sa peur était comme du sel sur ses plaies. Il finit par parler à nouveau dans un murmure de gorge.

"Ne pars pas."

Il ne savait pas s'il parlait de maintenant ou de leur dispute précédente, mais cela importait peu. Le froncement de sourcils de Granger s'agrandit et elle utilisa son bras libre pour se pencher et plaça soigneusement le kit médical sur une étagère.

"D'accord", dit-elle lentement, ne protestant pas quand il utilisa sa prise sur son poignet pour la tirer d'un pouce plus près de lui. Il voulait la rapprocher un peu pour pouvoir sentir son doux parfum de pomme. Peut-être qu'il passerait à travers une partie de l'engourdissement. Elle finit par parler à nouveau et cette fois, il sentit des petites bouffées d'air sur son visage encore trempé de pluie et de larmes.

"Draco, s'il te plaît… dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. Je veux t'aider."

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête plusieurs fois, ne voulant pas exprimer sa douleur. Mais quand Granger s'est volontairement rapproché de lui et a levé la main pour lui prendre sa joue en signe de soutien, il a perdu la bataille.

"Je… elle… quand je suis arrivée elle était…" il avait du mal à dire les mots. Toutes les pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit étaient immédiatement considérées comme trop brusques, trop froides, comment était-il censé le dire?

"Ta mère ..." demanda doucement Granger. Il prit une profonde inspiration et rassembla tout son courage.

"Elle avait pris du poison. Je ne pouvais pas… je ne pouvais pas l'aider à temps."

Quand elle comprit, il entendit Granger haleter d'horreur puis gémir alors qu'elle tapait la main sur sa bouche.

"Oh Merlin-" murmura-t-elle finalement d'une voix étouffée. "Elle ne l'a pas vraiment fait …" Elle tendit la main à présent et les pressa sur ses joues pour le forcer à la regarder, "Elle t'a fait appelé pour que tu puisses être avec elle, n'est-ce pas? "

Il acquiesça silencieusement, de grosses larmes se formant à nouveau comme de la glace contre ses cils froids.

"Oh… oh Draco," dit-elle d'un ton rauque et pitoyable, "Je suis tellement désolée."

Et puis elle a attiré sa tête vers elle et il l'a serré fort, comme la nuit sur le sol de la salle de bain, il sentait sa tête se nouer dans la voûte douce et parfumée entre son cou et son épaule. Mais cette fois, ils se tenaient debout, même si il était un peu instable. Alors qu'elle le tenait dans ses bras, ils se balancèrent un peu, et Draco laissa ses larmes couler librement une fois de plus.

Il ne faisait pas de bruit, il pleurait et tremblait silencieusement contre elle. Quand il ferma les yeux, tout ce qu'il put voir sur le dos de ses paupières fut la vue de sa mère qui semblait si heureuse, elle partait dans la joie, comme si elle était finalement en paix... Malgré la peau pâle, presque translucide, et la traînée de sang qui coulait de son nez, elle avait semblé si calme, si paisible.

Mais maintenant, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait tenu le corps de sa mère, ce qui semblait être il y a des heures -, c'était probablement le cas, il n'avait plus la notion du temps - il sentit que d'autres sensations commençaient enfin à percer cet engourdissement.

Il sentait à quel point ses boucles étaient soyeuses contre sa joue, comment ses doigts traçaient des cercles paresseux sur son dos pour essayer d'apaiser sa souffrance, à quel point les courbes de son corps étaient douces et invitante, collées contre le sien. Et il se sentait comme si elle était enfin à sa place.

Il saisit les sentiments avec solicitude, si heureux de ressentir autre chose que l'angoisse qui le déchirait. Il se concentra sur toutes les sensations différentes qu'elle lui procurait, ce qui le força à recommencer à fonctionner.

La situation était si léthargique que c'était un soulagement de redevenir plus conscient de ses propres pensées et actions.

Draco commença à répertorier toutes les parties de Granger qu'il ressentait, de son parfum enivrant jusqu'à la cambrure féminine de sa taille - ce n'était pas tant une distraction qu'une catharsis de sa douleur.

Ce faisant, il se rendit vaguement compte qu'elle était de plus en plus mouillée à cause de ses vêtements trempés et de ses cheveux, qui s'infiltraient lentement en elle. Craignant qu'il ne lui donne trop froid, il se retira de l'étreinte pour s'excuser. Ce qui était une énorme erreur. Quand il la fixa dans les yeux, il fut envahi par son expression anxieuse. Son front était plissé profondément, les sourcils froncés par une peine qu'elle seulement était capable de sentir si vivement, et ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

Elle pleurait pour lui, pensa Draco. Elle ne connaissait même pas sa mère, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle souffrait à l'idée de sa douleur.

Il eu l'impression qu'après des heures passées à avoir un poing serré autour de son cœur, il avait soudainement été relâché et avait recommencé à battre de manière erratique, presque douloureusement. Il la regarda pendant un moment hors du temps, scrutant ses traits angélique à travers la lumière ombreuse de la cheminée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

"Draco ..." commença-t-elle à murmurer, mais les mots de réconfort qu'elle allait lui donner furent perdus. En entendant son nom soupirer comme hantée de ses lèvres, un frisson violent parcourut tout son corps. Sans réfléchir, cherchant ce besoin désespéré de la ressentir davantage, il se pencha en avant et appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Dès qu'elles se sont touché, il a senti et entendu son souffle choqué, mais il ne s'est pas arrêté et n'a pas laissé tomber. Pour la première fois depuis des heures, il ne pensait pas au corps faible de sa mère tombant au sol, ne l'imaginait pas allongée là.

Elle était un tel soulagement. En inclinant la tête, Draco ouvrit la bouche et passa sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, la caressant doucement. Elle avait un goût divin. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils roulaient de plaisir dans sa tête. Elle goûtait comme un thé noir riche, du chocolat et tout ce qui n'était propre qu'à elle. Elle avait le même goût que son parfum, provoquant une nouvelle dépendance à la qu'elle il est instantanément devenu accro, lui qui agissait déjà comme un drogué pour sa présence et son odeur, sauf que son goût était plus concentré et bien plus puissant que son odeur.

Son esprit tournait avec des millions de pensées, mais celle qui se cristallisa et se fraya un chemin vers l'avant fut le simple fait qu'elle ne s'était pas éloignée. Elle ne l'avait ni repoussé, ni frissonnée de dégoût. Il a enregistré faiblement qu'elle ne faisait aucun mouvement pour l'embrasser en retour, mais ce n'était qu'un petit obstacle.

Draco tira ses lèvres très lentement en arrière de l'endroit où ils caressaient sa lèvre inférieure, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent se séparer complètement, il plongea en elle.

Cette fois, il l'embrassa un peu plus fort, la goûtant davantage d'elle, et finalement il l'entendit libérer un doux petit gémissement .

Il pouvait sentir son souffle haletant contre lui, et il inclina sa tête pour l'embrasser encore et encore.

C'étaient des baisers doux et délicats qu'il répétait sans cesse, explorant chaque partie de ses lèvres, et plus il en goûtait, plus le poids sur sa poitrine se soulevait et semblait être un lointain souvenir.

Après ce qui semblait être un âge, il sentit Hermione ouvrir la bouche juste un peu plus pour l'embrasser en retour. Il frissonna d'excitation, mais ralentit un peu, la cherchant maintenant, imposant ses lèvres pour une longue caresse qu'elle lui a rendue.

Draco leva les mains, passant ses doigts sur ses joues puis les repoussant plus loin dans ses cheveux. Il voulait toucher ses cheveux depuis si longtemps, il avait rêvé de sentir ses boucles douces s'enrouler autour de ses doigts. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher le gémissement échapper de lui, luttant à la fois entre le désir et l'angoisse alors qu'il utilisait sa prise sur ses cheveux pour tourner la tête sur le côté et l'embrasser plus profondément.

Draco sentit le sang couler de sa tête et il en perdit un peu l'équilibre. Profitant de cet élan, il la repoussa en arrière et ils les dirigea tous les deux vers les étagères. Son dos les frappa au bout d'une seconde et les étagères émirent un craquement sous leur poids combiné. Hermione émit à nouveau ce son gémissant qui envoya un éclair brûlant de convoitise à travers lui, et il gémit en réponse. Alors qu'il pressait son corps contre le sien, il laissa sa langue sortir et la passa sur sa lèvre inférieure pendant qu'il la suçait.

Alors que le baiser se réchauffait et gagnait en intensité, il remarqua le moment exact où Hermione commençait à se tortiller contre lui, et pas dans le bon sens. Elle se tortilla un peu, se servant de ses avant-bras pour gagner de la distance alors qu'elle rompait le baiser.

Draco acquiesça, ne voulant pas la pousser, et s'éloigna du baiser. Mais il ne voulait pas aller trop loin. Il était toujours un peu inquiet que si il ne la touchait pas, il s'effondrerait à nouveau et tous ces sentiments de chagrin reviendraient en force. Alors il appuya son front contre le sien et prit quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle, et elle fit de même.

"Hermione," soupira-t-il, et il la sentit frissonner un peu. "Je suis désolé," murmura-t-il les mots qu'elle méritait probablement d'entendre, même s'il n'était pas du tout désolé de l'embrasser.

Elle s'appuya un peu en arrière contre les étagères et il vit que ses yeux étaient encore un peu humides alors qu'elle reniflait. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quoi il ressemblait. Décoiffé et échevelé. Mais ses lèvres étaient rouges et gonflées par ses baisers, et alors qu'il les fixait, il avait désespérément envie de se pencher et de les réclamer à nouveau.

"Tu souffre et tu es désorienté ," dit-elle doucement, "je n'aurais pas dû te laisser-"

"Non," l'interrompit-il, levant les mains pour les plaçer à nouveau sur ses joues, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, "Je voulais faire ça depuis très longtemps."

Il la vit avaler et cligner des yeux plusieurs fois. Puis elle leva les bras et prit ses mains, les plaçant sur les siennes.

"C'est une mauvaise idée", dit-elle si doucement qu'il ne l'entendit presque pas. Il secoua la tête, mais elle continua d'avancer, plus fermement maintenant, "Nous ne devrions pas faire ça."

"Pourquoi pas?" il a demandé, sa voix sortant comme un rugissement rugueux.

"Parce que je ne suis pas ... je partirai bientôt et ... c'est complètement illogique."

En dépit de la douleur qui l'envahissait, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son besoin de logique et de contrôle.

"Alors tu es toujours déterminé à me quitter?"

Granger le regarda penaud, sa culpabilité inscrite sur son visage, il se redressa pour passer ses doigts sur sa mâchoire.

"C'est bon, tu n'as pas à répondre à cette question," murmura-t-il. "Je sais," dit-il dans un murmure résigné alors que ses doigts traçaient des motifs sur sa peau douce. Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Draco… ta mère…" il sentit sa mâchoire se serrer alors qu'elle évoquait la seule chose qu'il essayait d'éviter, "Tu ne peux pas justemettre tes sentiments de côté."

"Je peux essayer."

"Non," insista-t-elle, "Ce n'est pas juste pour sa mémoire d'ignorer simplement ta douleur ..." elle s'interrompit un peu avant de se figer et de continuer, "Et ce n'est pas juste pour moi non plus."

Draco la fixa un moment alors qu'il absorbait ses mots. Il se sentit aussitôt terrible de lui faire croire qu'il en avait profité. Il était évident qu'elle pensait qu'il l'utilisait simplement pour oublier son chagrin. N'était-ce pas le cas? Bien sûr, elle ne connaissait pas toute l'étendue de ses sentiments, ce qui voulait dire que tout ce qu'elle avait vue était un baiser impulsif de désespoir, bien qu'incroyable. Il soupira en laissant ses doigts glisser de sa mâchoire à son cou et finit par se poser sur son épaule.

"Je suis désolé," répéta-t-il, "Tu ne sais pas tout…" il laissa échapper un souffle lourd. Ce n'était pas bien de l'évoquer maintenant, pas quand il se sentait si chagriné. S'il en disait plus et qu'elle le rejetait ou même simplement l'acceptait par pitié, il ne pourrait pas se rétablir facilement, "Mais ce n'est pas le bon moment", ajouta-t-il finalement dans un léger murmure, la relâchant finalement.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière pour leur donner un peu d'espace.

Il vit Granger prendre une profonde bouffée d'air de soulagement et il tressaillit un peu.

"Tu as l'air terrible, Draco," dit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils fatigué, "Tu dois te reposer. Nous pourrons gérer tout ça demain."

Il n'était pas sûr qu'il aimait laissé les chose comme ça, mais il supposait qu'il n'était vraiment pas équipé émotionnellement pour le moment. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se détourner de lui, il lui lança un dernier regard empli d'intensité et de promesse,

"Ce n'est pas fini, Hermione," dit-il, sentant son nom se poser agréablement sur ses lèvres. Il fut heureux après une longue pause immobile de voir son signe d'approbation hésitant.

"D'accord" acquiesça-t-elle doucement avant de s'éloigner des étagères où elle était toujours pressée.

"Tu prends le lit," dit-elle doucement, "je vais dormir sur le canapé", puis elle s'interrompit, avant de continuer doucement, "Draco ... y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour toi?"

Draco la fixa un moment, essayant de déterminer jusqu'où il pourrait pousser son niveau de confort aujourd'hui. Il savait qu'il jouerait avec sa compassion, mais pour le moment, il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour ne pas être seul. Si il était seul, il serait alors hanté par des cauchemars de sa mère à bout de souffle, les lèvres bleues par manque d'oxygène, sa peau blanchâtre. Il frissonna et sentit ses yeux piquer à nouveau juste à la pensée.

"S'il te plaît, Hermione… peux-tu rester avec moi ce soir?"

Peut-être était-ce le regard d'angoisse dans ses yeux, ou ses propres sentiments de sympathie qui l'avaient fait acceptée, mais après une longue pause, elle hocha finalement la tête et lui adressa un sourire tremblant de soulagement. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre à coucher, avec un paquet de nerfs et de chagrin d'amour, il repensa aux mots que sa mère avait prononcés juste avant de réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle.

L'amour te sauvera.

Merlin, il espérait qu'elle avait raison.


	16. En deuil

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par EMARA88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

Chapitre: 15. En deuil.

Draco était au lit depuis trois jours. Il n'avait laissé le confort du lit, que pour aller à la salle de bain, et même alors, c'était plutôt à contrecœur.

Lorsqu'il s'était enfin réveillé d'un sommeil profond le lendemain matin, son corps avait été envahi par une crise de léthargie. Il n'avait pas voulu bouger, ni manger, ni même prendre de potions pour régénérante.

Il restait blotti sous les couvertures, revivant les derniers moments de la vie de sa mère et tombant parfois dans un sommeil agité. Bien sûr, Granger l'avait pratiquement nourri de force à quelques reprises, mais tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à lui faire avaler était de la nourriture très douce et du thé ordinaire.

Il comprit qu'elle n'essayait pas de le sortir du lit.

Une partie de lui s'attendait à ce qu'elle le pousse et le dirige jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle s'est juste assurée qu'il mangeait et buvait pour s'hydrater.

Elle venait même s'asseoir sur le lit avec lui quelques heures pour lire un livre et lui tenir silencieusement compagnie, elle lui avait aussi fait un peu la lecture aussi. Ils n'ont pas parlé. Il se contentait de rester côte à côte dans un silence paisible. Et la nuit quand cela lui devenait trop difficile, elle se tortilla un peu plus près pour qu'il puisse sentir la chaleur de son corps près du sien.

Pendant les quelques moments où il se sentait lucide et que son esprit était temporairement rétabli, Draco se demanda à quoi elle pensait.

A-t-elle regretté leur baiser? Avait-elle apprécié? Il savait qu'elle avait été touchée. Il se souvint de la façon dont elle avait frissonné sous lui et avait lâché ces petits gémissements de plaisir. Sans parler de la façon dont elle l'avait finalement embrassé en retour.

Granger avait été innocente et hésitante, ce qui apparemment pour lui etait un puissant aphrodisiaque, mais elle avait aussi définitivement écartée les lèvres et l'avait embrassé en retour.

Dans ses meilleurs moments, quand il ne s'apitoyait pas sur lui-même, il avait dû se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer le gémissement qu'il souhaitait libérer à la mémoire de son goût envoûtant et de ses doux baisers délicats. Il en voulait tellement plus. Il voulait embrasser sa mâchoire et son cou gracile, mordiller la peau près de son épaule pour voir si cela la ferait frissonner. Et ce n'était que le début.

Mais mélangé à ces pensées, les interrompant constamment, il y avait le rappel constant de la mort de sa mère dans ses bras. Il s'est réveillé de ses cauchemars, dans lesquels il essayait de la sauver, mais il n'a jamais réussi, il a crié à l'aide et aucun son n'est sorti, il appelait fiole après fiole de potion et toutes étaient vides. Et avant qu'il puisse saisir l'idée folle qui la guérirait, il se réveillerait.

Une fois, il s'est réveillé dans une sueur froide, haletant et tordu dans les draps. Granger était là. Alors que son esprit groggy se ressaisissait, il s'aperçut qu'une main douce et chaude caressait son front et la racine de ses cheveux. Elle murmurait des mots réconfortants à son oreille alors qu'elle caressait les mèches blondes humides, et Draco frissonna en réponse, permettant à son corps de se détendre à nouveau. Il se sentait alors comme un enfant à nouveau.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de la remercier, il pouvait voir la compréhension dans ses grands yeux bruns. Ces ses yeux lui rappelait un riche chocolat noir, et il se lécha la lèvre supérieure en sueur tandis que son regard s'affaissaient une fois de plus, paresseusement. Se sentant cocooné dans la chaleur qu'elle lui donnait, il continua à dormir.

Draco la regardait de sa place sur le canapé alors qu'elle pétrissait la pâte pour faire des scones. Il pouvait seulement la voir de temps en temps en train de travailler activement dans la cuisine.

Granger avait décidé de faire quelque chose de spécial pour lui, lui avait-elle dit, pour célébrer le fait qu'il avait enfin trouvé "les couilles" pour se lever du lit. Rougissant quand elle a utilisé le terme obscène, pour le faire sourire.

Cela valait la peine de voir le sourire radieux sur son visage quand elle le vit sortir de la douche, propre et un peu plus alerte. Elle avait immédiatement déclaré qu'elle lui ferait cuire des scones car elle savait à quel point il les aimait. Ça n'aurait servi à rien de protester, elle enfilait déjà son tablier et se mettait au travail.

Draco avait trouvé un endroit stratégique sur le canapé où il pouvait la voir, et il aimait comment elle le sortait lentement de sa prison auto-infligée.

La brume de la dépression semblait un peu plus claire avec elle. Ça renforçait simplement son besoin de la garder avec lui. Peut-être pourrait-il encore la convaincre de rester. Mieux encore, maintenant que sa mère était partie, aussi déchirant que cela puisse être, il était possible de fuir maintenant. Il pourrait retirer tous ses actifs et les deux pourraient s'enfuir ensemble vers l'Europe. Peut-être Paris. Il pouvait vraiment voir Granger se balader dans Paris, lire des livres dans des cafés et visiter des galeries et des musées.

Non, ce serait bien trop proche. Il pourrait alors, lui acheter une île à l'autre bout du monde ou il fait chaud et beau toute l'année, et ou il pourrait la protéger de tous. Elle viverait comme une reine. Oui ce serait parfait.

Son côté le plus rationnel savait avec une triste certitude que si ils devaient fuir, il devrait forcément la kidnapper.

Elle avait un tel sens du devoir envers ses connards qu'elle appel des amis, qu'il était peu probable qu'elle change d'avis.

Et bien sûr, s'il la prenait contre son gré, elle ne lui pardonnerait probablement jamais. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas être séparé d'elle.

Si elle refusait de venir, il ne pourrait pas non plus s'enfuir. Pas maintenant qu'il savait à quoi elle ressemblait vraiment, qu'elle était encore plus spectaculaire que ses observations constantes lui avait révélé.

Son engouement s'était transformé en un amour profond et un respect dont il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il serait capable. Vivre avec elle était en fait dangereux, car il avait l'impression de brûler toute la journée, à chaque fois qu'elle était à proximité. Il la désirait constamment, surtout maintenant qu'il l'avait goûtée.

Et elle l'a rendu heureux, beaucoup plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais était dans son enfance solitaire ou ses années d'école. En fait il ignorait complètement que la vie pouvais être comme ça, n'y aurait même pas cru si elle ne lui avait offert, involontairement de l'expérimenter. Car pour elle c'était normal, naturel.

À ce moment, Granger passa la tête par la porte et lui adressa un sourire doux.

"Il suffit de les mettre au four. Ce ne sera pas long maintenant. Confiture ou crème?"

"Les deux", dit-il avec un signe de tête et un très petit sourire. Granger rit et disparut dans la cuisine puis émit quelques sons claquant avant de revenir dans le salon.

"Douze minutes", dit-elle, ses yeux se posant sur l'horloge de la cheminée. Draco se réinstalla dans le canapé avec un sourire narquois alors qu'il la regardait se percher sur le bord de la table basse. Elle avait des taches de farine sur la joue et le front, et son tablier avait aussi l'air taché de poussière. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi adorable.

"Hé", dit-elle, ses yeux s'écarquillant de réalisation, "Tu as souri."

"Quoi?"

"Tu as juste souri," dit-elle avec un sourire. "Je n'ai pas vu ce sourire signature de Malfoy depuis un moment."

"C'est mon trait le plus charmant", dit-il, son humeur se levant devant sa petite plaisanterie.

"Et bien au moins tu n'as pas perdu ton arrogance."

Il rit aussi.

"Hé, il y a qui aime", dit-il avec un sourire effronté et un haussement d'épaules. Les yeux de Granger s'illuminèrent de joie en voyant son humour ressortir à nouveau. Elle était visiblement inquiète pour lui ces derniers jours. En voyant son regard heureux , il soupira et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux avec nervosité, devenant rapidement nerveux.

"Ecoute Granger, je veux te remercier pour ta patience ces derniers jours. Je sais que j'ai été…indisposée, mais ça signifie beaucoup que tu sois rester et que tu m'aie aidé sans rien attendre en retour."

Il a dit tout cela dans un souffle, et n'a pas levé les yeux pour rencontrer les siens jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint la fin de son petit discours. Elle lui souriait tristement maintenant et s'était penchée en avant pour reposer ses coudes sur ses genoux.

"Bien sûr," répondit-elle avec sincérité, "Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui est arrivé à ta mère, Draco. J'aimerais tant pouvoir faire plus."

"Tu as tout fait", lui assura-t-il doucement.

"Je ne tiens peut-être pas le plus grand respect pour le reste de ta famille", commença-t-elle avec un petit rire moqueur, "Mais ta mère était clairement victime de circonstances autant que toi ou moi. Ça m'attriste quelle est penser qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre issue. "

Draco n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à en parler, mais il acquiesça pour reconnaître ses paroles.

"J'aurais aimé seulement en avoir fait plus pour elle," finit-il par dire, incapable d'éviter de renverser un peu de son cœur quand elle le regardait avec une telle tristesse.

"Je sais," acquiesça-t-elle doucement. "Est-ce que ..." elle hésita mais Draco hocha la tête pour lui faire savoir qu'elle pouvait continuer, "Est-ce que tu lui en veux de t'avoir fait subir ça?"

Draco réfléchit un instant à ses questions. Est ce qu'il l'était? Bien sûr, il n'aimait pas avoir à endurer ce genre de douleur ou une telle souffrance, et le souvenir le hanterait tout au long de sa vie, mais il était néanmoins plutôt heureux qu'il est pu resté avec elle dans ces derniers moments. Si il avait seulement entendu ce qui était arrivé, il serait devenu fou de ne pas savoir. Et il a pu la voir, lui parler une dernière fois, dans un moment étrangement lucide. Donc non, il ne lui en voulait pas .

"Non," dit-il à Granger.

"Pourquoi?"

"Elle est libre maintenant. Et aussi horrible que ce fût pour moi, elle était heureuse. Ça va m'aider à surmonter la douleur."

Granger acquiesça, sa tristesse se reflétant dans ses propres yeux, et il se demanda si elle pensait aussi à ses parents.

"Mais je suis contente que tu sois en sécurité", dit-elle après un moment, "Tu étais partie depuis si longtemps que j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter."

Il lui sourit un peu, sentant soudainement une bulle de rire monter en lui.

"J'ai cassé le nez de mon père," dit-il soudainement, observant ses yeux bruns s'élargir sous le choc, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rajouter: "Deux fois".

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment alors qu'elle absorbait ses aveux spontanés. Après une longue pause au cours de laquelle ses sourcils ont presque atteint son front, elle a finalement éclaté de rire. Il la rejoignit, incapable d'empêcher la vague d'humour surréaliste de s'emparer de lui.

"Oh merci Merlin," gémit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux, "Bien joué. Il était temps que quelqu'un le remet à sa place ."

"Ça ma fait du bien," dit-il avec un sourire malicieux, "Bien que je sois sûr que ça ne peut pas être sain de célébrer le fait de frapper son père au visage ."

Granger secoua la tête avec fantaisie.

"Non, je pense qu'un psychiatre moldu pourrait écrire un article entier sur ta famille." elle rit. "Mais Merlin, même par procuration ça fait du bien ! "

Draco n'était pas sûr de ce que cela voulait dire - qu'est-ce qu'un psychiatre moldu?- mais il rit quand même en voyant la lueur de malice présente dans ses yeux.

"Pourquoi rions-nous?" demanda-t-il d'un air interrogateur.

Granger secoua la tête avec une expression confuse.

"Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que lorsque tu es en guerre, tu perds tout contact avec des choses comme ça. Comment rire."

Draco acquiesça solennellement. Ils s'étaient tous les deux de nouveau calmé se sourient en se regardant, et il fut saisi par l'impulsion soudaine de l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle était proche de lui et il pouvait voir l'humidité sur sa lèvre inférieure boudeuse sur laquelle il avait envie de se presser pour guérir ses propres lèvres sèches et gercées.

À ce moment, un son retentit dans la cuisine et Granger se releva nerveusement, soudainement bouleversé, ce qui le fit se demander si elle avait réfléchi de la même chose .

"Les scones sont prêts!"

Il leva un sourcil.

"Wow, c'était rapide."

"Ils ne mettent pas longtemps à cuire", expliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle passait dans la cuisine et sortait le plateau du four. Ça sentait délicieusement bon et Draco réalisa soudainement à quel point il avait faim. Il n'avait vraiment pas très bien mangé ces derniers jours. Et il aimait particulièrement les scones.

"Je vais utiliser la confiture de framboises faite maison que tu à achetée au festival et je vais te faire goûter la patte à tartiner au chocolat noisettes que je t'ai fait acheter ", lui cria-t-elle, sa bouche saliva en prévision des gâteries; il eut une soudaine dent sucrée enfantine.

Après un peu de temps et quelques craquements dans la cuisine, Granger apparut avec un plateau de scones fumant, de la confiture, la fameuse pâte à tartiner et de la crème dans une main et un autre plateau avec une théière et deux tasses dans l'autre.

"C'est très domestique, Granger," commenta-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Elle se contenta de rire et posa les plateaux devant le canapé, se déplaçant pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Pendant que Draco se préparait un scone, il la regarda avec curiosité alors qu'elle leur versait du thé. Elle prépara son thé comme il l'aimait. Une infusion puissante, avec un si petit filet de lait pour que le liquide noir ne soit que légèrement coloré.

"Merci", dit-il poliment alors qu'elle lui passait la tasse.

Le thé de l'après-midi était parfait. Ils grignotèrent devant les délicieux scones, il devait admettre que Granger les avait préparés à la perfection, et son "Nutella" était addictif, c'était agréable de se sentir rassasiés à nouveau.

Une demi-tasse de thé plus tard, il essuya la confiture collante et la poussière farineuse de sa bouche pour parler.

"Alors, quand tout ça sera fini, tu penses que tu vas passer ton NEWT?"

Elle avait l'air un peu surprise par la question aléatoire, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait lui demander depuis un moment.

"Quand ce sera fini? Mais si on ne…"

Draco leva la main et lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

"Imaginons simplement, pour des raisons pratiques que tout fonctionne à merveille et que toi et tes amis suicidaires survivaient."

Granger réfléchit à cela un instant, après un bref froncement de sourcils dans sa direction. Elle mâchait lentement un morceau de scone, alors qu'elle semblait regarder sans regarder les étagères derrière lui.

"Et bien je suppose que je le ferais. Mais je n'ai pas étudié pour eux,"

Draco renifla et agita sa main avec dédain.

"Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu pourrais les passer demain et les avoir."

"Je ne veux pas simplement l'avoir ."

Draco sourit à son ton bas qui ramena d'innombrables souvenirs de leurs années d'école.

"Bien sûr", acquiesça-t-il, "Alors tu étudies un peu et tu atteins que des optimal. Mais quoi? Des idées de carrière?"

Granger lui sourit un peu penaud, ses joues virant au rose.

"Et bien… tu vas rire, mais je voudrais bien être impliqué dans la protection législative et la conservation des droits des créatures magiques et de leur bien-être."

Draco rit très légèrement avant de hausser les épaules et de lui donner un sourire encourageant.

"Eh bien, cela semble être le travail idéal pour toi", taquina-t-il légèrement, mais il savait qu'elle pouvait voir son approbation dans son expression. Il a pensé que c'était une idée brillante. Elle pourrait vraiment prendre d'assaut le monde sorcier. Ils étaient encore tellement arriérés à bien des égards.

"Et toi?" Demanda-t-elle, en mettant un autre morceau de scone dans sa bouche. Draco secoua la tête.

"" Et bien, ça dépend de comment ça se passe ... "commença-t-il, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle avala sa gorgée rapidement.

"Attends une minute! Ce n'est pas juste. Tu m'as dit que je devais prétendre que les choses allaient bien se passer."

Draco soupira et lui sourit tristement.

«Oui, bien… pour toi, tout finira par s'arranger. Pour moi, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres meurt et que le bon côté gagne, alors je suis toujours baisé de toute façon.

"Que veux-tu dire?" elle a demandé avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Allez, Granger. Il est fort probable que je sois arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban. Tous mes biens me seront probablement dépouillés. Il pourrait y avoir un long procès, mais ils pourraient aussi simplement m'enfermer et jeter la putain de clé. "

Granger se tortilla un peu sur le canapé, se penchant vers lui alors que ses yeux bruns le fixaient d'un regard intense.

"C'est ridicule. Tu es innocent."

Draco secoua la tête avec un rire triste pour sa naïveté. Elle était la sorcière la plus brillante de son âge, mais elle avait aussi un cœur en or qui ne pouvait saisir la corruption et la brutalité du Ministère de la magie. Ou sa propre culpabilité.

"Non, je ne le suis pas", dit-il avec force, en essayant de lui faire comprendre la gravité de ce qu'il disait, "je suis un Mangemort. J'ai volontairement participé à l'activité de Mangemort. Je ne peux pas y échapper. "

Granger était devenu de plus en plus agité.

"Mais tu as fait tout ça pour ne pas être tué!"

"Et combien de personnes diront la même chose? Tous les Mangemorts diront qu'ils ont été forcés. Et le ministère ne répétera pas ses erreurs de la dernière fois. Mon père et ses amis ne pourront pas s'acheter cette sortie." "

Elle soupira et il la vit se mordre tellement fort dans sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle devint d'un rouge cramoisi alors que le sang coulait sous la peau.

"Tu n'avais que seize ans quand ton père t'a forcé à la rejoindre!"

Draco renifla.

"Ils s'en fichent. Ils diront simplement que la pomme ne tombe pas loin de l'arbre."

Il ne pouvait pas arrêter le bord de l'amertume qui s'infiltrait dans sa voix. Il détestait toute pensée d'être comparé à Lucius. Si il ressemblait à son père de quelque manière que ce soit en dehors de son apparence, il aurait retourné sa baguette contre lui-même depuis longtemps.

Granger le regardait avec horreur, ses yeux devenaient même un peu laiteux maintenant avec des larmes non versées, et ses entrailles se tordirent à la pensée qu'elle se souciait de son sort. Au moins, quelqu'un pensera à lui quand il sera en train de pourrir en prison.

"Non", dit-elle d'une voix basse et obstinée qu'il n'avait entendu que quelques fois quand elle décidait de s'entêter. Il frissonna à la chaleur et à la franchise de son regard.

"Tu ferais mieux de l'accepter, Grang-"

"Non," répéta-t-elle en l'interrompant avec plus de force, "Il y a une chose que tu oublies. Quelque chose qu'aucun de ces autres Mangemorts n'aura pour eux."

Il leva un sourcil, sceptique mais néanmoins curieux.

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Elle haussa les épaules, le froncement des sourcils toujours peint sur son visage.

"Moi", dit-elle simplement.

Son front se souleva encore plus alors qu'il la regardait avec incrédulité. Elle vit qu'il ne suivait pas bien, alors elle soupira et continua.

"Je vais plaider pour toi! Est-ce qu'un autre Mangemort peut dire qu'il a Hermione Granger - la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, d'origine moldue - qui parle en leur nom?"

"Je suppose que non… mais Gra… Hermione…" Il relâcha une profonde inspiration. Il était extrêmement touché par son geste.

Ça le réchauffait de penser qu'elle le défendrait quand tout allait partir en couilles, lui donnant l'espoir qu'elle se souciait suffisamment de lui pour risquer le rejet de ses amis. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il accepterait son aide. "Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça."

"Je ne demandais pas ta permission," répondit-elle froidement.

"Je ne peux pas te laisser tout risquer pour moi; tes amis, ta réputation ..."

Granger se moqua de lui et le fixa, comme si elle le defiait de continuer à énumérer de si mauvaises excuses.

"Eh bien tout d'abord, si mes amis ne me soutiennent pas dans ce genre de démarche, ils ne sont pas vraiment mes amis. Et ma réputation est déjà en ruine. Rita Skeeter l'a déchirée en quatrième année en me décrivant comme une sorte de de chienne mangeuse d'hommes. "

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire, et son regard s'intensifia.

"Si je me souviens bien, avec ton aide," a-t-elle ajouté.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle," dit-il avec une innocence factice. Elle secoua simplement la tête et roula des yeux de manière exagérée en réponse. Puis elle redevint sérieuse et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui sur le canapé.

"Draco, tu ne peux rien dire qui puisse m'empêcher de te battre pour toi à la fin de cette guerre. Tu es mon ami, n'est-ce pas?"

Sa tête se contracta et il sentit son coeur se serrer. Son regard le traversait mais il ne savait pas comment réagir. Le mot ami était à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction. Il souhaitait être une personne qui lui tenait à cœur, une personne sur laquelle elle pouvait compter et tout partager. Et mis à part une amitié incohérente avec Blaise au fil des ans, et bien sûr ses deux pelotons imbéciles, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis.

Mais en même temps, le mot était tellement insuffisant. Il voulait tellement plus que ça, son cœur battait à tout rompre, il avait des sueurs froides en pensant à la possibilité que c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait de lui, car à ce stade, il ne savait pas s'il accepterait simplement ce qu'elle lui offrait, ou s'il lui serait impossible de rester uniquement ami avec elle.

La pensée d'être étiquetée comme un ami au même titre que Potter ou la Belette alors qu'elle serait en couple avec d'autres hommes le rendait malade. Il ravala son orgueil en croisant son regard écarquillé.

"C'est ce que nous sommes? Des amis?" Il lui a demandé. Sa voix était silencieuse et il savait qu'elle comprendrait son intention.

Il la vit frissonner un peu et s'enfonça plus profondément dans les coussins du canapé alors qu'elle le regardait.

"Tu m'as sauvé la vie", murmura-t-elle doucement.

Il hocha lentement la tête et attendit qu'elle continue.

"Tu ... ne veux pas être mon ami?" Demanda-t-elle finalement avec un froncement de sourcils douloureux.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent de surprise à la question. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était si peu en sécurité par rapport à ses sentiments pour elle.

Mais encore une fois, il supposait qu'après des années à travailler très dur pour gagner l'amitié des gens, elle était probablement très méfiante à l'idée de créer de nouveaux liens.

Il examina attentivement sa réponse pendant qu'elle attendait. Il pouvait la voir se mordre la lèvre inférieure de cette manière convulsive, et ça lui donnait envie de passer sa langue sur la chair pour la calmer. C'était trop distrayant.

Trouvant une réponse quelque part au milieu, il leva la main et posa son pouce sur sa lèvre, tirant doucement pour la libérer et laissant sa main s'attarder tandis que ses doigts caressaient sa mâchoire.

"Granger", répondit-il finalement sur un ton beaucoup trop profond et enroué, mais il semblait incapable de le contrôler, "Certaines des choses que je veux avec toi ne tombent pas exactement dans la catégorie de l'amitié."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement avant de s'effondrer très brièvement sur ses lèvres. Draco entendit son souffle s'interrompre et il put voir le moment où sa peau commença à rougir de compréhension. Il attendit et son cœur battait mal à l'aise.

"Était-ce…réel alors?" murmura-t-elle avec anxiété.

"Qu'est-ce qui était réel?"

"Ce baiser de l'autre nuit. Tu le voulais vraiment? Ou était-ce juste une impulsion ?"

Draco dut s'empêcher de rouler des yeux, sachant que malgré toute son intelligence et sa confiance en elle, elle avait vraiment du mal à croire qu'un homme puisse la désirer. Il avait loué Merlin pour ses oeillères -à Poudlard- qui la rendait aveugle de tous ses garçons qui n'attendaient qu'un gestes de sa part.

Mais aujourd'hui c'est lui qui en patissait.

Au lieu de lui répondre, il laissa ses doigts continuer leur douce caresses sur son visage, puis il les recula plus loin pour caresser ses cheveux et se perdre dans sa longue tresse épaisse. Il a utilisé l'élan comme levier pour se pencher vers elle et couvrir sa bouche avec la sienne pour la deuxième fois.

Ce baiser était différent du dernier. Il n'était pas fait pour la cajoler ou pour la séduire avec son toucher. Elle a répondu instantanément et il a pris son temps pour l'apprécier. Sa bouche explora sa lèvre inférieure enflée alors qu'il l'embrassa profondément, avec tous ce qu'il avait, et elle le lui rendit avec vigueur.

Elle émettait des petits miaulements entre chaque baiser enivrant, qui le rendait fou. Il tourna la tête avec la main qu'il avait enveloppée dans sa tresse serrée, usant de l'angle pour mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, plaçant de petites morsures douces sur sa chair tendre, avant de passer sa langue dessus pour la calmer.

Il le vivait comme s'il avait trouvé une oasis dans le désert.

Elle était humide et douce et avait le goût de la confiture de framboises.

Quand sa langue toucha un peu plus loin, il entendit le ronronnement de plaisir d'Hermione alors qu'elle arquait son corps vers lui et il gémit en réponse.

Avec audace, il laissa ses lèvres et sa langue explorer plus profondément et sentit un frisson de désir se serrer sous son nombril quand elle ouvrit la bouche en réponse, l'acceptant. Quand il caressa l'intérieur de sa bouche, il cru s'effondrer sous la force de son goût. Il avait pensé qu'il était accro à ses lèvres, mais c'était un tout autre niveau qui découvrait.

Elle était superbe. Lentement, il adoucit le baiser qui, sans surprise, s'était légèrement enflammé et s'est penché en arrière à quelques centimètres d'elle.

"Est-ce que ça répond à ta question?" Demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Mais quand il la regarda dans les yeux, il vit à quel point ses iris étaient devenus foncés et elle respirait assez vite. Il sentit une secousse de convoitise l'envahir, face à l'envie brut dans ses yeux.

Il avait seulement rêvé de ce regard auparavant et maintenant, il le fixait, voulant la dévorer. Il était soudain comme un homme mourant de soif.

Heureusement avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose de stupide et de inapproprié qui aurait sûrement tout ruiner, Hermione sembla devenir impatiente. Elle se pencha rapidement et reprid ses lèvres.

Draco gémit lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle donnait plus qu'une acceptation passive. Elle était une lionne dans le corps d'un agneau, il venait trop souvent à l'oublier.

Elle tendit la main et attrapa ses cheveux, les serrant entre ses doigts tremblants alors qu'elle l'embrassait passionnément. Ses propres mains s'étaient déplacées pour maintenir son corps plus près du sien, et il les passa sur ses hanches, ses flancs, ses cuisses, devenant fou en sentant ses courbes douces.

Il voulait goûter plus d'elle. Se détachant de sa bouche, Draco laissa ses lèvres errer sur sa mâchoire et sur son cou, comme il l'avait si souvent imaginé. Il s'agrippa à elle alors qu'elle se cambrait vers lui, s'arrêtant pour lui mordiller la clavicule. Pendant que ses dents, sa langue et ses lèvres erraient sur le bas de son cou, il sut immédiatement où il trouva l'un de ses points faibles. Elle émit une sorte de son de surprise qui se transforma en un léger gémissement et il sentit le frisson traverser son corps.

Draco perdait rapidement le contrôle. Il commençait à doucement la repousser horizontalement dans le canapé, lui la surplombant et alors qu'il revenait à ses lèvres, l'embrassa avec abandon. Mais elle renvoyait tout autant. Il s'était évidemment rapidement durci quelques secondes après qu'ils aient commencé à s'embrasser, mais maintenant, il sentait des battements réguliers, presque douloureux, à mesure qu'il s'embrassaient.

Ayant besoin de prendre l'air, il interrompit le baiser pendant un moment et la regarda avec émerveillement alors qu'il haletait. Hermione cligna des yeux, et ils s'ouvrirent lentement, son regard d'abord un peu flou. Ses lèvres étaient rouges et enflées et elle essayait de prendre de longues respirations, tout comme lui. Elle avait l'air incroyablement sexy, surtout avec ses boucles qui tentaient d'échapper à cette foutue tresse.

Il laissa ses yeux l'abreuver un autre moment, incapable de croire qu'elle était vraiment là, qu'elle le cherchait activement et lui rendait son désir.

Quand ses yeux se focalisèrent un peu plus, elle semblait interrogative concernant sont arrêt si soudainement. Il sourit un peu, incapable d'empêcher le sourire narquois excité et presque malicieux et lui caressa la joue.

"Hermione," dit-il son nom, d'une voix rauque et grave, qu'il ne paraissait pas capable de rendre normal, "Est-ce que tu…"

Il y eut une petite touche de magie et ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Tilly était apparue juste devant la porte et elle a immédiatement émis un halètement de choc. Draco laissa tomber ses bras alors qu'il se tenait à Granger et il la sentit s'éloigner un peu de lui afin qu'ils ne soient pas si étroitement liés l'un à l'autre.

Il avait entendu Tilly dire quelque chose, mais il avait du mal à se sortir du brouillard de désir pour se concentrer sur le petit elfe qui le regardait avec culpabilité. Heureusement, l'elfe avait tendance à radoter. Il parvint à se ressaisir tandis que son cœur battait toujours avec vigueur.

"Tilly est désolée, Maître. Elle aurait dû frapper," Elle bégayait.

"Tout va bien, Tilly," rassura-t-il, même si sa voix était toujours un peu fragile, essayant de calmer l'elfe qui semblait vouloir se repasser les doigts. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le côté pour regarder Granger, et il vit le rougissement rose profond qui s'était étendu sur ses joues, ce qui le fit sourire.

Elle regardait vers la bibliothèque et évitait l'elfe, tellement elle était embarrassée. Ses doigts s'étaient aussitôt jetés dans ses cheveux pour tenter de réapprivoiser ses boucles perdues.

"Maître n'est pas fâché?"

"Non Tilly, bien sûr que non, tu es la bienvenu pour aller et venir selon tes besoins."

Il réussit alors à détourner les yeux de Granger et à regarder vraiment son elfe. Tilly semblait épuisée. Elle était lourde sur ses pieds minuscules et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Dans une main, elle tenait un sac en coton noir sur dimensionner qui semblait un peu lourd. Le contenu était ranger à la hâte et rapidement suspendu à son épaule. Draco élargit les yeux de réalisation, sentant sa bouche s'assécher.

C'était comme s'il avait été aspergé d'eau froide, alors qu'il sentait la chaleur du désir s'écouler rapidement de son corps. Il était à peu près sûr de savoir ce qu'elle lui avait apporté.

"Est-ce que…" commença-t-il à dire en montrant le sac noir.

Tilly hocha lentement la tête et l'observa avec inquiétude alors qu'il se levait. Il traversa le salon plusieurs fois, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt, à ce que le rappel de sa mère envahisse son petit monde maintenant. Mais alors qu'il tenait ses cheveux dans ses mains, il tenta de rassembler le courage de s'occuper de son chagrin sans le laisser le consumer.

"Draco?" Demanda Granger d'une voix douce et inquiète.

Il se retourna pour la regarder, même si ses yeux continuaient de regarder ce sac.

"Ne t'inquiète pas," dit-il doucement, sachant qu'elle était confuse au sujet de son brusque changement d'humeur. "Tilly vient de rapporter des affaires de ma mère."

"Oh," s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise, le regardant immédiatement avec encore plus d'inquiétude. Elle l'observa avec son regard agité alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le petit elfe et lui enlevait le poids du sac.

Il pouvait pratiquement sentir que Granger se mordait la lèvre d'ici. Mais il ne se sentait pas trop curieux de dévoiler le contenu, ne voulant pas évoquer autant de souvenirs douloureux, mais il ouvrit rapidement le sommet pour pouvoir regarder dedans. Tilly avait bien fait de rassembler autant des biens les plus précieux de Narcissa pour les sauver du manoir. Qui sait ce qui leur serait arrivé autrement?

"Merci, Tilly," murmura-t-il doucement d'un ton tremblant.

Il remarqua que Granger s'était levé du canapé pour s'approcher d'eux et il se sentit se détendre alors qu'elle posait une main apaisante sur son épaule. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était devenu si soudainement tendu. Il se pencha légèrement dans son contact et elle pressa son corps plus près, ses doigts frottant des motifs apaisants entre ses omoplates.

Il l'entendit prendre une profonde respiration lente et sentit le chatouillement de l'air alors qu'elle exhalait contre son cou. C'était agréable. Il se demanda si sa vie aurait été plus facile s'il avait eu ce genre de soutien auparavant.

"Tilly", commença Granger avec cette voix compatissante qui apprivoiserait tout animal sauvage, "Tu as l'air épuisé. Quand as-tu dormi pour la dernière fois?"

Il reporta également son regard sur l'elfe, absorbant toujours le toucher doux et réconfortant de Granger alors que lui aussi la regardait avec inquiétude.

"Euh… Tilly ne s'en souvient pas", couina l'elfe, et Granger lui dit.

"Tu dois te reposer. Je te préparerai de la soupe et un sandwich pendant que tu iras faire une sieste dans ton lit."

Tilly sembla un peu incertaine et Draco put voir ses yeux se poser sur les siens comme si elle n'était pas sûre de qui écouter.

"Fais comme Mlle Hermione dit, Tilly, c'est un ordre."

L'elfe sembla immédiatement soulagée et ses lèvres froissées s'étirèrent en un sourire alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son grenier. Quand elle fut partie, Draco se retourna pour faire face à Granger, posant son front contre le sien.

"Merci" murmura-t-il. Une partie de lui qui ne voulais pas face à la douleur, voulait aller se cacher à nouveau sous les couvertures. Mais avec Hermione qui le caressait toujours, le regardant avec ces yeux de miel, il pensa qu'il pourrait peut-être y faire face cette fois-ci.

Levant la main qui ne tenait pas le sac contenant les affaires de sa mère, il prit sa mâchoire en coupe, laissant son pouce caresser indolemment sa joue. Les yeux de Granger se fermèrent à cette douce sensation. Draco sentit une petite impulsion de désir revenir une fois de plus et il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Contrairement à leurs deux premiers baisers, celui-ci était plutôt chaste, juste un petit bisou qui s'attardait avec la promesse de plus. Il recula un peu alors que Granger soupira dans sa bouche il, s'éloigna lentement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un air trouble et elle le regarda avec un étrange mélange de désir, de confusion et de peur. Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit pour la rassurer, elle sourit faiblement et s'éloigna également.

"Je vais préparer le repas pour Tilly. Je vais en réserver pour toi pour le dîner également, afin que tu ai le temps de parcourir les affaires de ta mère en privé."

Il acquiesça et lui rendit son sourire, la regardant s'éloigner de lui avec un rythme détendu. Ses hanches tremblèrent d'un bout à l'autre quand elle entra dans la cuisine, et sa bouche était à nouveau sèche à la vue de ce timide baiser. Une pensée obstinée lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'elle disparaissait.

Je ne la laisserai certainement pas partir.

Jamais.


	17. Attaché

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par EMARA88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre: 16: Attaché.

Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée que Draco entendit un léger coup à la porte de la chambre. Elle s'ouvrit et Granger passa timidement la tête. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour la voir correctement, car il n'utilisait qu'une très faible lueur des bougies pour lutter contre l'obscurité qui envahissait l'extérieur. Quelques heures auparavant, elle s'était glissée dans la pièce et avait laissé une assiette de nourriture qu'il avait dévorée en quelques minutes. Malgré les scones plus tôt, il était affamé et son ragoût d'agneau fait maison aindi que ses sandwichs croquants au concombre étaient vraiment à la hauteur.

"Draco?" Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation en entrant dans la chambre en fermant la porte avec un léger clic derrière elle.

Il lui adressa un sourire encourageant et lui fit signe d'entrer, essayant de la mettre à l'aise. Il avait quelques affaires de sa mère sur la commode devant lui, et il triait certaines de ses anciennes lettres et documents que Tilly avait inclus dans sa mission de récupération. Quelques-uns de ses bijoux les plus précieux et des objets de famille qu'il avait déjà examinés et stockés. Cela n'avait pas été facile de passer en revue ses affaires. Mais il supposait que c'était comme une sorte de catharsis de gérer toutes ces émotions brouillées comme il le faisait.

"Hey," murmura-t-elle timidement alors qu'elle venait se percher sur le bord du lit près de lui. "Comment vas-tu?"

Il acquiesça et se tourna vers elle, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Bien," dit-il doucement, et gloussa quand elle lui jeta un regard noir, "Vraiment Granger, ça va. Quelle heure est-il?"

"Dix heures", répondit-elle, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Était-il vraiment si tard? Son regard se dirigea vers la petite horloge qui tournait sur l'étagère et il émit un grognement involontaire d'incrédulité.

"Wow," murmura-t-il doucement, "Je n'avais pas réalisé. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

Granger haussa les épaules avec un sourire lent et paresseux.

"Juste en train de lire. Je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose que je veux essayer sur mon bras."

"Vraiment?" Il a demandé avec intérêt.

Elle acquiesça, l'air contente d'elle-même, mais avant de pouvoir répondre, elle porta rapidement sa main à sa bouche pour étouffer un bâillement.

"Il est tard," dit-il à voix basse. Se sentant un peu audacieux, il s'approcha pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit. Le matelas tira légèrement et il remarqua que Granger avait immédiatement détourné le regard vers ses doigts, qu'elle tordait nerveusement. Ils tremblaient. Draco fronça les sourcils, tendant la main et la plaça sur la sienne, tenant ses doigts. Sa peau était chaude et il sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale alors que Granger tournait la main pour lier ses doigts avec la sienne. Il saisit l'occasion pour passer son pouce sur sa peau, ravi quand il sentit la chair de poule picoter sur le dos de sa main.

Ils regardaient tous les deux leurs doigts enlacés, nerveux de rencontrer le regard de l'autre. Finalement, Draco leva les yeux vers elle. Sa tresse était tout à fait lâche maintenant qu'il était si tard, et quelques boucles s'étaient échappées pour dériver de manière tentante sur son cou. Et bien sûr elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Elle sentit son regard et leva la tête et leurs yeux connectés.

"Draco ..." Commença-t-elle dans un murmure rauque, mais sa voix était tremblante et incertaine.

"Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ?" Il a demandé rassurant.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants. Mordillant toujours ça lèvre inférieure en chechant ses mots, sa main le serra un peu plus fort. Finalement, elle prit une profonde inspiration et le regarda avec ces yeux bruns envoûtant qui brûlaient à travers lui.

"Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassé. Qu'est-ce que c'est pour toi?"

Draco se força à avaler pour refroidir sa gorge sèche et brûlante. Son cœur battait la chamade. Alors, elle avait finalement eu le courage de s'attaquer directement à ce problème. Il leva un peu plus haut leurs mains jointes et caressa à nouveau sa peau délibérément dans un geste apaisant.

"Veux-tu que je lui attribue une étiquette?" Demanda-t-il avec un léger frémissement de ses lèvres en un sourire narquois. Hermione secoua la tête avec un froncement de sourcils, même s'il pouvait voir le froncement d'humour de sa bouche.

"Si cela ne te dérange pas," répliqua-t-elle avec un front surélevé.

Il soupira.

"Je ne sais pas comment l'appeler. Je… euh… tout ce que je sais vraiment, c'est que ce n'est pas un jeu pour moi.

Honnêtement, il ne savait pas comment s'exprimer. Et si elle le lui jetait au visage?Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait aimé les baisers qu'elle voulait quelque chose de plus.

"Est-ce que tu ... ça ne fait rien," Elle rougit et baissa les yeux. Draco pressa sa main, la porta à ses lèvres et posa un doux baiser sur ses doigts.

"Continue", encouragea-t-il.

"Tu veux vraiment de moi?"

Draco blanchit un peu à sa question. C'était assez direct, mais quand Hermione Granger avait-elle déjà tourné autour du pot?

Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui avait plus confiance en son apparence, elle aurait su sans aucun doute à quel point il la désirait. Mais Granger était différente.

Honnêtement, elle ne pensait pas que les garçons pouvaient la trouver attirante. Ce n'était pas par apitoyant ou par ignorance, mais elle etait complètement inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur ceux qui l'entourent, particulièrement sur le sex opposé.

Il en avait ri jaune, plus d'une fois, en voyant des prétendants potentiel perdre leurs moyens devant elle, la solicitant -dans le dos de ses chiens de garde- pour une aide imaginaire.

Elle avait pourtant réussi à attiré le plus célèbre joueur de quidditch à seulement 14 ans, rien que ça, ça aurait dû lui donner un peu de confiance, mais non. Elle restait aveugle à tous les regard de plus en plus insistant sur son passage.

Ce qui n'était pas son cas, lui il n'était aveugle de rien et il enragait. Il avait vue au fil des ans dans les dortoirs de Serpentard, les comentaires la concernant devenir de plus en plus sexuellement violant, il en avait d'ailleurs garder deux ou trois à l'oeil, juste au cas ou. Car l'innocence natuel de Granger avait un effet inquiétant sur certains.

"Oui, Granger," dit-il à voix basse, plaçant quelques baisers plus longs sur ses jointures, "Je veux vraiment de toi. Et si Tilly ne nous avait pas interrompus plus tôt, je t'aurais montré à quel point."

Il sentit Granger frissonner à nouveau. Se sentant courageux, Draco la tira un peu plus près en utilisant sa prise sur ses mains. Il joua avec quelques boucles enroulées autour de son cou alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et il pouvait sentir ses petites bouffées d'air alors qu'elle commençait à respirer de plus en plus rapidement. Juste au moment où il posa le premier chaste baissé sur ses lèvres, elle gémit un peu et se recula.

"Je devrais être honnête avec toi," dit-elle très rapidement, ses mains tremblant à nouveau alors qu'elle fixait ses doigts dans un geste nerveux.

"D'accord", dit-il lentement, se demandant à quel point c'était grave et redoutant certaines des possibilités les plus déprimantes. Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui et le regarda tristement avant de parler.

"Avant que nous soyons capturés… en fait, c'était environ un mois avant cela, Ron et moi avions parlé de devenir un couple."

L'intestin de Draco se retourna désagréablement à ses mots. Il avait bien sûr soupçonné, avec la moitié de l'école, l'attachement grandissant entre la menace rousse et le ver du livre. Les commérages avaient été chauds tout au long de leur sixième année.

Draco se souvint d'avoir été ravi lorsque cette vache grincheuse de Lavender Brown, s'était jeté pratiquement sur Weasel, parce que cela signifiait que Granger était tenu à distance. Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas été facile à l'époque de la voir les regarder avec la piqûre verte de la jalousie dans les yeux. Pas quand elle le remarquait à peine. Et bien que, bien sûr il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'empoisonner Weasley, il était assez vicieux pour admettre qu'il avait été sauvagement ravi lorsque ce crétin indigne avait fini inconscient dans l'infirmerie.

Draco serra les dents maintenant, s'obligeant à se calmer. Elle avait seulement dit qu'ils en avaient parlé. Cela ne voulait pas dire que Weasley avait une sorte de revendication sur elle. Si c'était le cas, Draco était sûr de briser le visage de la piqûre lors de sa prochaine rencontre. Il le ferait probablement sans magie juste pour la satisfaction de sentir les os se briser sous ses doigts.

Il prit une profonde respiration et repoussa le sensation de nausée, s'assurant qu'il affichait une façade fraîche.

"Alors… vous en avez parlé. Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit tous les deux?" Il dut écraser les mots, mais il pensa qu'il avait peut-être réussi à paraître imperturbable. Ou peut-être pas, à en juger par le regard coupable qu'elle lui a tiré dessus.

"Eh bien, c'étaient juste quelques brefs chuchotements pendant que Harry dormait. Mais Ron a dit qu'il en avait marre que l'on se tourne autour tous les deux. Il a dit que tout le monde savait que nous allions éventuellement nous mettre en couple, sauf nous. Alors il a suggéré de … tu sais … Le rendre officiel. "

Draco roula des yeux.

"Comme c'est romantique, Granger. La belette a vraiment le chique avec les mots. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as dit?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle secouait la tête avec désapprobation pour son sarcasme dégoulinant.

"J'ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps pour y penser, mais que si nous devions être ensemble, alors il faudrait attendre après la guerre. Et il a promis qu'il m'attendrait."

Draco voulait détourner le regard, il voulait faire autre chose que la regarder dans les yeux comme un putain de chiot qui avait reçu un coup de pied.

"Et… comment te sente-tu maintenant?" Demanda-t-il, grimaçant à sa voix pitoyable. Elle soupira et resserra ses mains plus étroitement alors que le pli entre ses sourcils se creusait d'anxiété.

"Je ne sais pas, Draco! Pendant des mois, voire des années, je m'attendais à ce qu'un jour je serais avec Ron. Tout le monde l'a dit. J'ai un petit béguin pour lui depuis la quatrième année."

"Mais?" Pressa-t-il avec espoir, sentant qu'il y avait une autre partie à son discours.

"Mais," acquiesça-t-elle avec une insistance discrète, "Ces deux dernières semaines avec toi et t'embrasser... c'était différent."

"Différent comment?" Son cœur battait plus fort maintenant, il était surpris qu'elle ne l'entende pas.

"Tout est tellement plus intense. Chaque contact, chaque sensation et surtout quand nous parlons ..." elle prit une profonde inspiration et la laissa échapper alors que son rougissement s'étendait de ses joues et descendait sur sa clavicule. Il se demanda vaguement jusqu'où il allait . Elle était tellement nerveuse. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher un sourire malicieux de jouer à ses lèvres.

"C'est bien d'admettre que tu me veux aussi, Granger," Dit-il d'une voix basse et ronronnante.

"Est-ce que ça l'est? J'ai l'impression qu'en ayant des sentiments pour toi, et en les assument, je trahis Ron."

Draco réussit juste à s'empêcher de rouler des yeux, frustré par l'ennuyeux problème orange. Il n'était même pas là et il se mettait sur leur chemin.

"Mais tu as juste dit toi-même que tu n'éprouvais pas de sentiment pour lui, comme tu le sens pour moi", argumenta-t-il, tenant à nouveau sa main et la pressant un peu pour faire passer son message.

"Je ne… je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça avant. Draco… tu m'as sauvé la vie, et à chaque instant depuis, tu t'es comporté avec plus de gentillesse et d'acceptation envers moi que quiconque l'a jamais fait," il sentit sa poitrine se gonfler à ses mots, et il a commencé à passer son pouce sur ses doigts pour l'encourager à continuer, "Tu tiens vraiment à mes intérêts et à ce que j'ai à dire! Habituellement, les gens, et Ron en particulier, m'ignorent ou essayent de me persuadé que je devrais parler de quidditch à la place! C'est tellement ridicule que le garçon qui me dénigrait et qui m'insultait plus que n'importe qui à l'école est maintenant le seul à m'écouter et à me comprendre! "

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait te sentir comme ça dans nos plus jeunes années…"

Hermione a juste fait un geste de la main pour rejeter ses excuses.

"Nous étions tous les deux différents à l'époque. Peu importe. Ce que j'essaie de dire… très mal … c'est que je ressens avec toi une étincelle qui ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'ai ressenti auparavant.

Draco sourit et resserra ses doigts dans les siens, se tortillant un peu plus près du lit vers elle.

"Hermione, écoute-moi. Tu ne peux pas simplement t'éloigner de se qui pourrait arrivé entre nous surtout si tu est consiente de resentir tellement plus avec moi qu'avec ce crétin aux taches de rousseur. Si tu me veux vraiment comme je te veux, alors c'est tout ce qui compte. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrête vraiment? "

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure à nouveau et haussa légèrement les épaules.

"Je suppose que rien. J'ai juste peur que quelqu'un se blesse. Probablement Ron. Je sais que ses sentiments pour moi sont plus forts que ceux que j'ai pour lui. Et puis aussi à l'école tu n'étais pas vraiment connu pour ta capacité à n'avoir qu'une fille à la fois. Tu étais plutôt du genre à en avoir dix à la fois. Et si tu me faisait souffrir? "

Draco hocha la tête de compréhension. Il n'était pas surpris qu'elle se sente comme ça. C'était une image soigneusement conçue qu'il avait cultivée pendant de nombreuses années à l'école. Il n'avait certainement pas été un coureur de jupons ou couché tant que ça, mais il était un Serpentard. Et flirter avec les filles juste assez pour paraître disponible, lui avait ouvert beaucoup de portes. Il était riche, bien soigné, et rusé comme tous les Serpentards l'étaient naturellement. Cela avait conduit à une réputation assez sulfureuse. Mais ces derniers mois, entre le retournement du gouvernement et ses sentiments grandissants pour Granger, il avait à peine constaté la présence d'autres filles, sans parler de leur prêter attention.

"Hermione, crois-moi quand je dis que tu ne serais pas juste un autre cran sur mon montant de lit."

"Que serais-je alors?"

Il a avalé. Jusqu'ici, elle avait été vraiment courageuse et il se maudissait de ne pas pouvoir s'armer de tout autant de courage pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Il voulait. Les mots étaient juste sur le bout de sa langue, mais il ne pouvait pas les forcer à sortir, peu importe à quel point il essayait. Ses paumes commençaient à transpirer et il était certain qu'elle le remarquerait. Finalement, Draco réussit à se ressaisir et à rencontrer son œil, essayant de lui donner un regard solennel.

"Je tiens à toi. Beaucoup. Ça me fait peur à quel point c'est fort."

Hermione hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas. Elle tapait nerveusement du pied alors qu'elle l'observait doucement. Il a continué, déterminé à la convaincre.

"Hermione, s'il te plaît, crois-moi quand je te dis que tu n'es pas une fille comme celle que j'ai connu. Tu est la seul a pouvoir me mettre en colère, frustré, confus, heureux et excité. Mais tu me rends aussi curieus d'apprendre tout de toi, de tes théories sur tes potions préférées, à ce qui te fait rire, pleurer, ce que tu fais quand tu éprouves du plaisir. "

Le rougissement de Granger passa d'un joli rose à un rouge intense. Il la vit même libérer un petit frisson. Draco savait qu'elle commençait à céder à lui. Elle s'était glissée un peu plus près de lui sur le matelas et l'un de ses doigts se déplaçait indolemment sur le dos de sa main. Il essaya de lui sourire doucement, inclinant la tête un peu plus près.

"Puis-je t'embrasser maintenant?" Lui demanda-t-il un peu effronté. Hermione rougit et acquiesça timidement. Mais quand il se pencha, elle le rencontra à mi-chemin, alors il sut qu'elle voulait le baiser autant qu'il le voulait.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement au début, mais cela se détériora rapidement.

Draco n'avait revé que de ça de plus en plus intensement ces dernières heures. Il a commencé à l'embrasser violemment, avec une passion débridée. Il caressa rapidement sa langue sur la sienne et elle tendit la main pour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il pouvait sentir ses ongles gratter sur son cuir chevelu et il émit un léger gémissement dans le fond de sa gorge. Alors que leurs corps se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, Draco l'attrapa par les hanches et la tira vers l'avant. Hermione eu un hoquet de surprise, mais se laissa poser sur ses genoux. Il ne leur fallut que tâtonner leurs jambes et elle le chevauchait. Mais leurs lèvres ne se sont jamais séparées. Il se fichait de manquer d'air, il ne pouvait pas en avoir assez de son goût. Hermione fabriqua encore quelques-uns de ces miaulements alléchants et sa peau rampa de désir de savoir ce qu'il allait entendre de plus d'elle.

Voulant la sentir plus proche, il l'entoura de son bras et la traîna le long de ses cuisses. Draco émit un gémissement animal flagrant contre ses lèvres alors qu'elle entrait en contact avec son sexe qui palpitait et s'étranglait dans les limites de son pantalon.

Hermione le ressentait visiblement aussi, alors qu'elle retira sa bouche juste assez pour laisser échapper un halètement en lambeaux. Quand Draco se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, il sentit ses doigts se serrer dans ses cheveux. Mais au lieu de le rapprocher, il sentit le léger tiraillement avant qu'elle ne se retire. Ils restèrent assis, essoufflés dans un enchevêtrement de membres pendant quelques instants alors que Hermione déglutissait avant qu'elle soit capable de parler.

"Draco-", sa voix était rauque et à bout de souffle, et il sentit une autre secousse traverser son nombril, "Je ne suis pas… je n'ai jamais…"

Sentant son anxiété, Draco se pencha en arrière pour la regarder dans les yeux, utilisant ses mains pour balayer les boucles plus sauvages de son visage.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hermione? Dis-moi."

"Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel auparavant. J'ai peur."

Draco ne put empêcher le sourire satisfait sur son visage. Il ne nierait pas que cela lui donnait un frisson de plaisir de savoir qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de véritable expérience avec d'autres garçons. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont la jalousie l'avais ronger lorsqu'il l'imaginait avec Krum ou Weasley dans le passé. C'était une simple réaction d'homme des cavernes, mais il a été assez honnête pour le reconnaître. Elle se serait qu'à lui.

"C'est bon," dit-il d'une voix basse et apaisante alors qu'il utilisait son pouce pour caresser sa peau autour de sa mâchoire et jusqu'à son cou, "Nous pouvons le prendre aussi lentement que tu le souhaites."

Hermione hocha la tête avec gratitude et posa son front contre le sien. Le cœur de Draco battait toujours et il dut prendre quelques respirations profondes et calme pour reprendre le contrôle. En même temps, il respira son parfum, fort de la tenir si près de lui, avec leurs corps dans la position la plus sinistrement excitante. Il aimait la façon dont le poids doux de ses cuisses le bercait. Il la rapprocha de lui, ses mains caressant son dos. Les entrailles de Draco se posèrent joyeusement alors qu'il se penchait et posa un dernier baiser chaste sur sa bouche. Il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire alors qu'elle le renvoyait doucement.

"Vraiment? Ça ne te dérange pas?"

"Bien sûr que non, princesse."

Il vit Hermione rouler des yeux au terme affectueux, et il éclata de rire. Puis il se pencha en arrière et leva un sourcil vers elle avec curiosité.

"Est-ce que cela signifie que nous ne pouvons plus dormir ici ensemble?"

Hermione sourit doucement et repoussa les cheveux de son front.

"Non, si tu te comporte, je pense que ça devrait aller," murmura-t-elle.

Draco sourit. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, il prit sa baguette et transfigura leurs vêtements en pyjama. Il rangea rapidement les affaires de sa mère dans un placard et rejoignit Granger sous les couvertures.

Ils se mirent tous les deux à se regarder l'un l'autre pendant un moment. Draco se pencha légèrement en avant et plaça un autre doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Est-ce que cela signifie que je ne peux pas te tenir serré contre moi?" Murmura-t-il.

Hermione laissa échapper un rire surpris. Il aimait la façon dont le sourire illumina son visage. Il aurait pu compter les taches de rousseur éparpillées sur son nez.

"Tu peux me tenir un petit peu-" répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Il se blottit plus profondément dans l'oreiller alors qu'il levait joyeusement une main et la passa sur sa hanche, caressant le petit creux de la peau exposée. Il vit Granger se mordre la lèvre et se cambrer vers lui.

"Tu es incorrigible", dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

"Seul un Strangulot pourrait se trouver à côté de toi et ne pas te vouloir," Répondit-il, en caressant de sa main, sa hanche et ses côtés.

"Ne sois pas ridicule."

"Je ne le suis pas!" Il a protesté, "Tu n'a aucune idée de l'effet que tu a sur moi. Ou sur les autres. Salazar, j'ai envi de toi tout le temps ."

Elle rougit de nouveau mais réussit à garder un contact visuel et à ne pas détourner le regard avec embarras.

"Est-ce vrai?" Elle a finalement demandé.

"Mmmhhmm", il a ronronné en réponse, passant maintenant le dos de ses doigts sur son ventre. Il aimait ses courbes qui appelait ses mains. Il détestait les filles qui ne mangeaient que des salades pour ressembler à un bâton. Où était le plaisir dans ça? comme beaucoup il aimait les femmes avec un véritable corps de femme.

Il adorait la façon dont le ventre d'Hermione était légèrement arrondi avant que sa taille ne s'embrase et se transforme en hanches courbes et féminines.

Elle avait la taille fine, un dos étroit, les hanches pleines et surtout un poitrine étonnamment développer pour son petit gabarit, pas opulente, mais de quoi, plus que amplement remplir sa grande main.

Maintenant qu'il avait eu le plaisir de la voir en débardeur le matin sans soutien gorge, il pouvait dire qu'ils étaient fermes et ronds et hantaient ses nuits.

Malheureusement il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarquer le corps alléchants sous ses habits d'école.

"Draco," murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque, et il sentit un frisson la traverser. Sachant qu'il ne s'endormirait jamais à ce rythme-là, puisqu'il était toujours aussi dur que la pierre, il retira rapidement sa main et plaça un dernier baiser sur sa lèvre inférieure.

"S'il te plaît, ne sort pas avec lui," murmura-t-il doucement, poussant son nez contre le sien et respirant profondément son odeur. Il se recula très lentement pour voir sa réaction et remarqua qu'elle l'observait très calmement.

Elle n'a pas semblé offensée ou contrariée, juste essayant de comprendre. Elle resta silencieuse très longtemps et il vit ses yeux se poser sur ses lèvres une ou deux fois. Finalement elle a parlé.

"D'accord" murmura-t-elle simplement, avec un léger haussement d'épaules et une contraction des lèvres. Elle n'a rien ajouté d'autre, pas de conditions ou de mises en garde. Elle l'a juste regardé avec ces yeux bruns ouverts et honnêtes. Il a même vu la petite lueur d'amusement quand elle a remarqué sa réaction béat. Il devait avoir l'air très content de lui-même.

Elle eut un petit rire et poussa son nez avec le sien pour refléter ses actions précédentes.

"Dors," rigola-t-elle doucement.

Avec un sourire effronté, Draco leva son bras et le déplaça jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse soutenir sa tête contre son épaule. Il l'attira plus près et ils s'embrassèrent confortablement. Maintenant qu'il était au lit, il réalisa qu'il était vraiment épuisé.

La journée avait été chargée émotionnellement.

Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, avec un sourire niais toujours accroché sur son visage.


	18. Miroir

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par EMARA88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Ce chapitre est un peu différent, c'est un pov Hermione, profitez en c'est le seul.

Chapitre: 17: Miroir.

HG HG HG HG HG

Il était encore très tôt quand Hermione se leva dans la cuisine du cottage, réchauffant la poêle pour cuisiner du pain doré alors que la bouilloire chauffait faisant un murmure grandissant.

Le temps commençait à se réchauffer, la neige autour de la campagne avait fondu. C'était encore un peu glacial ce matin, mais elle s'était sentie assez à molle pour renoncer à se durcir à son réveil. Elle traînait dans la petite cuisine pittoresque en pyjama transfiguré, un t-shirt ajusté et un pantalon de coton ample, les cheveux lâcher en douce ondulations dans son dos.

Hermione adorait vraiment ce cottage. Alors que le beurre commençait à grésiller dans la poêle, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour de la cuisine et dans le salon.

Tout avait un air calme et classique, mais avec tout le confort moderne et le style d'une nouvelle maison. C'était presque comme si l'endroit avait été conçu spécialement pour elle.

Tous les livres sur les étagères la séduisaient, il y avait même quelques-uns de ses romans moldus préférés éparpillés, comme Tolkien, CS Lewis et même des copies poussiéreuses de Shakespeare qui paraissaient si vielles, qu'elle se demandait quand elle avaient été éditées et où Draco avait été les trouvés. Il y avait aussi quelques petites touches féminines autour des pièces, et dans un coin du salon donnant sur le potager se trouvait un minuscule piano.

Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'en avait pas jouer, depuis qu'elle était jeune et elle ne pouvait se souvenir que d'un ou deux morceaux simples. À la surface, toute la maison semblait rustique et désorganisée, mais elle avait remarqué un certain ordre dans le chaos et elle adorait la façon dont les livres débordaient d'étagères pour former de petites piles ici et là.

Hermione s'était retrouvée brièvement à considérer, dans ses moments les plus faibles, que c'était une trop une grande coïncidence si Draco Malfoy avait juste acheter et rénover la maison de ses rêve avant même de la connaître vraiment.

Ensuite, elle rejetterait cette pensée comme ridicule.

Tandis que le pain perdu brunissait dans la casserole, l'odeur de l'œuf au four et du beurre emplissant ses sens, Hermione soupira et tourna ses pensées vers le jeune homme encore endormi dans le lit qu'ils avaient partagé ces dernières nuits.

Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher le léger sourire de se jouer à ses lèvres. Draco s'était complètement révélée ces dernières semaines depuis qu'il l'avait sauvée d'une mort certaine au manoir Malfoy. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que le garçon qui avait été si méchant et cruel pendant ses plus jeunes années d'école était la même personne qu'elle avait connue ici.

Elle repensa au moment où elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. En tant qu'étudiant en première et deuxième année, Draco était un gamin gâté. Sa première réaction avait été de cracher des insultes et de gémir à propos de tout, mais quand on le confrontait, il était un petit lâche mesquin. Inoffensif vraiment. Ce n'est que bien après leur première année que son comportement a pris une tournure plus sombre. Elle savait maintenant que ça pouvait en grande partie être attribué à la pression exercée par son père, mais ça ne l'avait pas moins inquiété, il était clairement instable. Il semblait vraiment la mépriser et être dégoûté par son héritage moldu. Même si elle était assez intelligente pour ne pas le prendre à cœur, elle ne pouvait pas nier la douleur persistante de voir quelqu'un la minimiser et la dégrader devant des pairs qui l'écouteraient.

Les choses avaient changé dans leurs dernières années. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir quand il avait changé, mais elle avait commencé à remarquer la différence dès leur sixième années, comment aurait-elle pu ne pas lui prêter attention alors qu'Harry était constamment obsédé par le Serpentard blond? Elle avait commencé à reconnaître de plus en plus sa présence dans la bibliothèque jamais très loin d'elle.

Il avait visiblement travaillé très dur aussi, la tête dans de nouveaux livres tous les jours. Ce qui était étrange, car ses notes de manière général avaient chuté.

Ce n'est qu'après que tout soit fini qu'elle a compris qu'il cherchait des moyens de réparer ce fichu cabinet à disparaître.

Tandis que Harry était concentré sur sa théorie de «Malfoy est un mangemort diabolique», Hermione avait remarqué d'autres signes. Il semblait toujours fatigué, avec des cernes violacés sous les yeux. Et lui qui avait l'habitude de coiffer ses cheveux élégamment en arrière, il semblait consacrer moins de temps a la coquetterie personnel à mesure qu'il devenait légèrement plus froissé, ce qui, ironiquement, le rendait seulement plus beau.

Bien sûr, les filles de l'école l'avaient poursuivi comme des folles cette année-là, mais Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il ne semblait pas leur prêter autant d'attention que les années précédentes. Et il ne passa plus son temps avec Crabbe ou Goyle. En fait, elle pensait presque que l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il était venu à la bibliothèque était de s'éloigner d'eux.

Hermione avait eu plus d'une fois l'impression que Draco la surveillait cette année-là. Elle avait souvent ces petits picotements sur la nuque qui lui indiquaient que quelqu'un la fixait. Une ou deux fois quand elle avait levé les yeux, elle avait attrapé son regard.

Il avait très regardé ailleurs vite, bien sûr, mais ça avait réussi la rendre méfiante quand même. Elle avait alors supposé à l'époque qu'il avait été repoussé en raison du partage de la bibliothèque avec une sang-de-bourbe et la fixait furieusement en essayant de trouver un moyen de la mettre à sa place. Bien sûr, maintenant elle n'en était pas si sûre.

Seulement quelques mois plus tard, il avait risqué sa vie pour sauver la sienne.

Chaque hypothèse et croyance qu'elle avait à propos de Malfoy avait été brisée ce jour-là au manoir.

Bien sûr, tous les soupçons habituels lui avaient traversé l'esprit depuis lors. Peut-être était-il en train de lui faire croire qu'il l'avait sauvée pour qu'elle le conduise vers Harry. Ou peut-être essayait-il juste de trouver un plan de secours pour qu'il soit épargné de la prison si Voldemort perdait.

Mais elle avait alors commencé à le connaître. Et il avait complètement tiré le tapis sous elle.

Il s'est avéré que le vrai Draco Malfoy était en réalité gentil, gentleman, farouchement protecteur, avec un sens de l'humour diabolique et était un être humain extrêmement passionné. Chaque fois qu'il partageait un peu de lui avec elle, elle était étonnée de voir à quel point il était devenu un homme si bon, malgré toutes les horribles influences de son enfance, qui auraient dû faire de lui un véritable sociopathe. Il avait en quelque sorte vaincu tous les facteurs qui transformeraient une personne moins forte en être maléfique, et lui avait valu son respect et son affection.

Hermione rougit un peu en retournant le pain dans la poêle pour faire dorer l'autre côté.

Elle avait été submergée par la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait été attirée par Draco. Cela l'avait laissée perplexe pendant un moment, inquiète d'être la pauvre demoiselle en détresse et d'être attirée uniquement par son chevalier blanc, car elle avait soudain commencé à remarquer à quel point il était sexy.

Elle s'était toujours moquée des filles de Poudlard pour avoir haleté à son passage. Mais pour la plupart elle voyait le gros lot, une belle gueule et assez riche pour compenser les horreurs qui lui sortait inlassablement de la bouche.

Elle n'avait jamais regarder plus loin, mais pendant qu'il l'aidait à guérir avec une telle douceur, elle avait finalement vu ce que ses autres ont survolé.

Un jeune homme au charme ravageur, à la beauté glacée et éthérée, à laquelle il était difficile de ne pas être attiré.

Mais cette illusion initiale a été rapidement brisée et son petit béguin stupide a séché et était passé, pour laisser place à des sentiments plus complexe et sérieux.

Quand il était rentré au chalet, il avait perdu son image de garçon suspicieux mais toujours héroïque, remplacé par une image beaucoup plus complexe de Draco Malfoy.

Elle avait eu tort de douter de ses intentions et de ne le voir que comme un garçon de sang pur perdu, avec un beau visage. C'était à ce moment que ça avait vraiment commencé pour elle. Ses ridicules petits intérêts ne disparurent que pour laisser place à une curiosité plus profonde et plus irrésistible. Elle ne pensait plus seulement à l'embrasser et à retourner ensuite à Ron pour qu'elle recommence sa vie.

Maintenant, quand elle pensait à lui, elle sentait les fondements mêmes de ses croyances se briser en un million de morceaux. Il était un Mangemort, il avait fait des choses vraiment terribles. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle le connaissait. Elle voyait l'homme qu'il était en train de devenir et elle était impressionnée par son esprit vif et son cœur tendre, surtout compte tenu de son enfance.

Ses premiers sentiments semblaient maintenant stupides, comparés à ce qui s'était installé dans son cœur ces dernières semaines.

Et quand ils se sont embrassés…

Hermione mordit sa lèvre inférieure si fort qu'elle goûta une petite goutte de sang étalée sur sa langue. Elle voulait gémir à voix haute rien que d'y penser. Ces baisers engourdissants la faisaient rouler les pieds avec désir. Elle avait vraiment couru le risque de se jeter sur lui et d'oublier tout de Ron et de leur mission et de se laisser emporter pour une fois. Mais ce n'était pas qui elle était. Elle devait à elle-même et à Ron d'au moins y aller en utilisant la partie la plus rationnelle de son esprit et ne pas se laisser influencer par les palpitations constantes du désir qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'il la touchait ou lui donnait ce sourire effronté.

La vérité était qu'elle appréciait vraiment Draco. Et si les circonstances avaient été différentes, elle pouvait voir qu'ils étaient si parfaitement compatibles l'un avec l'autre que les possibilités la tentait vraiment.

Il y avait juste un grand obstacle qui la dérangeait encore.

Et étonnamment, ce n'était pas la guerre, ni leur passé, ni sa famille, ni même blesser les sentiments de Ron.

C'était qu'elle n'avait pas encore tout compris.

Draco lui avait sauvé la vie. Il l'avait soignée, lui avait donné une maison - étrangement parfaite pour elle - et il avait même commencé à révéler son propre désir d'elle.

Cette dernière partie n'était pas non plus le problème. Il avait réussi à la convaincre qu'il la désirait vraiment. C'était tellement clair dans toutes ses actions et les réponses de son corps à elle.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'attirait, donc elle à commencé malgré tout, à faire un peu plus attention à elle, au cas ou. Elle avait déjà commencé à faire cette effort pendant la quatrième années, mais c'était réserver à ses cheveux qu'elle avait fini par plus ou moins dompter et un soupçon de maquillage pour ses yeux ou ses lèvre.

Mais il manquait quelque chose. Il avait trop sacrifié, trop donné, pour repondre à son esprit logique. Ca n'avait pas de sense. Pourquoi ferait-il tout ça? Elle l'avait accusé une fois de ne l'aider que pour pouvoir alléger sa culpabilité, mais il l'avait nié avec véhémence.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait réellement commencé à se rétablir ici au chalet, il lui avait à peine dit une phrase complète - sans une foule venu se moque qui les regardait - pendant sept ans.

Donc, il était hors de question qu'il l'ait aimée avant son arrivée au manoir… était-ce ça? C'était impossible. Il la haïssait depuis des années. Et si elle admettait qu'il n'était plus le petit garçon de sa jeunesse, elle supposerait que tout au plus il ressentait une sorte de sympathie passive pour elle quand il l'avait sauvée.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Hermione essayait de comprendre le mystère de Draco, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir. Elle supposait pouvoir lui poser la question, mais parfois, quand elle soulevait ce genre de problème, il ressemblait tellement à un petit animal apeuré qu'elle se sentait horrible de l'avoir soulevée.

Avec un petit gémissement de frustration devant le cycle sans fin de pensées qui tournait sans cesse dans sa têt, Hermione retourna le pain perdu et le posa sur deux jolies assiettes bleues.

Honnêtement, quel célibataire qui se respecte avait ce genre de porcelaine délicate, probablement hors de prix, dans sa cuisine? D'autant que c'était un décor parfaitement conçu dans ses couleurs préférées.

Hermione prépara rapidement deux tasses avec des sachets de thé. Elle aimait le fait qu'elle savait exactement comment Draco aimait son thé et qu'il connaissait aussi certains de ses plats préférés.

Elle se demanda si Ron saurait quoi que ce soit de ses goûts. S'ils s'assoyaient ensemble dans un restaurant, serait-il capable de choisir une seule chose qu'elle aimait au menu? Hermione savait qu'il n'était pas juste de comparer les deux garçons, ils étaient si différents les uns des autres que ce n'était pas vraiment un concours rationnel.

Ron était une personne très aimante et chaleureuse qui avait une forte morale et un grand cœur qui lui permettait de faire face à ses erreurs, mais il pouvait aussi être très inconstant et extrêmement absorbé par lui-même. Et bien que la morale de Draco soit parfois un peu incertaine, comme on ne lui avait donné aucune boussole à suivre dans son enfance, il était concentré et intelligent et pouvait être passionnément passionné.

Ce n'était vraiment pas un concours. Elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle et Draco étaient tellement plus compatibles qu'elle ne le saura jamais avec Ron.

Ron lui en voulait toujours un peu pour son intelligence et ses succès. Il ne voulait rien dire de méchant par cela, il était juste une personne très jalouse par nature. Draco venait la compléter. Et à un niveau plus fondamental et clinique, elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi proche de cette chimie ou de ce désir pour Ron. Elle était encore jeune et par bien des égare novice dans les choses de l'amour, et elle comprenais que comme elle l'avait souvent lu dans ses livres, elle avait confondue l'amitié et un léger béguin avec de l'amour.

Hermione mit les tartines et les tasses à thé sur un plateau, ajouta l'eau bouillante et se glissa dans le salon puis dans la chambre.

Draco était encore à moitié endorm, il marmonnait et se glissait sous les couvertures en se réveillant mais il n'était pas encore complètement lucide. Il avait vraiment l'air adorable. Après son départ, il devait manquer la chaleur de son corps, car il avait bougé sur son oreiller et l'avait enroulé autour de lui. Et ses doux cheveux blonds se dressaient dans toutes les directions, lui donnant une qualité espiègle qui le rendait encore plus sexy. Hermione rougit et détourna le regard alors qu'elle plaçait le plateau pour se tenir en équilibre sur le petit pied de lit.

"Hrm..ne?" Il gémit quand sa tête se souleva un peu de son oreiller pour la regarder à travers ses paupières gonflées et lourdes.

"Bonjour," murmura-t-elle doucement, se glissant sur le lit à côté de lui et s'appuyant contre la tête de lit.

"Qu'est-ce qui sent si bon?" Il gronda alors qu'il se poussait pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il ne portait pas de chemise, bon sang, et Hermione dut se mordre la lèvre et se concentrer pour retirer les sachets de thé alors que ses joues s'échauffaient en réponse.

"J'ai fait des toasts français", dit-elle avec probablement trop de gaieté pour si tôt le matin. Elle tira précipitamment la plaque pour la placer entre eux, avant de lui tendre sa tasse de thé.

"Wow ... c'est fantastique," dit-il avec émerveillement, la regardant un peu plus alerte maintenant alors qu'il lui souriait paresseusement. Il avait l'air vraiment impressionné.

"Oh allez," grogna-t-elle, soufflant doucement sur sa propre tasse de thé fumante, "Tu as dû avoir des domestiques qui t'apportaient le petit déjeuner au lit tout le temps quand tu étais plus jeune."

Draco sourit, ce regard sinistre et malicieux qu'il avait parfois lorsqu'il la taquinait, et Hermione sentit son cœur battre un peu.

"En fait, ma mère avait pour règle que les elfes n'étaient autorisés à servir le petit-déjeuner que dans la salle à manger. Mais la table faisait presque dix mètres de long, de sorte que souvent je n'aurais pas à lui parler de toute façon."

Elle le fixa pendant un moment, tentant de déterminer s'il était sérieux ou non. Mais quand il ne sourit même pas et ne lui adressa pas un sourire effronté, elle se dit qu'elle disait la vérité. Ce qui était fou.

"Pauvre Draco," dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle, "Tu n'avais vraiment aucun espoir de devenir un garçon normal, n'est-ce pas?"

"Aucun," répondit-il alors qu'il commençait à grignoter un morceau de pain grillé. Pendant qu'il mangeaient leur pain perdu ensemble, sirotant doucement le thé brûlant, Hermione observa le blond à côté d'elle.

Elle était très consciente du fait qu'ils dormaient ensemble depuis presque une semaine maintenant. Bien qu'ils n'aient rien fait de plus que des baisers, il avait semblé trop heureux de s'allonger à côté d'elle la nuit, cherchant du réconfort en présence l'un de l'autre. Elle a personnellement trouvé cela très difficile. Son désir de rester à ses côtés et d'explorer cette nouvelle connexion avec lui et son besoin grandissant de retourner auprès de ses amis étaient constamment en conflit en elle. maintenant, elle était incroyablement égoïste en restant.

Il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet Harry avait besoin d'elle. Ron et lui étaient à eux seuls une recette pour le désastre? ils étaient tous les deux trop impulsifs et ne pensaient pas avant de sauter dans les choses. Hermione était différente. Elle s'était complètement attachée à Harry en effaçant les souvenirs de ses parents, contrairement à Ron, elle n'avait personne d'autre qui l'attendait à la maison. Elle s'était donc promis très tôt, à l'approche de la guerre, qu'elle serait disposée à mourir pour Harry.

Il était comme un frère pour elle. Quand ils ont commencé leur chasse aux Horcruxes, elle sut qu'elle ne survivrait peut-être pas. Il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle meure en se battant pour protéger Harry, ce qui était une autre raison pour laquelle elle avait modifié la mémoire de ses parents. Si elle périssait dans cette guerre, au moins ils ne seraient pas blessés par la perte de leur fille unique dans un monde qu'ils ne comprenaient même pas.

Alors qu'elle essuyait les dernières miettes du petit-déjeuner, elle vit Draco la regarder avec la même expression réfléchie et intense qu'il prenais parfois.

Elle l'avait vue dans la bibliothèque à Poudlard et quand ils étaient ensemble au village, et parfois même quand ils étaient juste en train de dîner ensemble ou de lire sur le canapé. C'était un étrange mélange de d"éxtase et d'agonie.

Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce à quoi il pensait dans ces moments.

"Hermione-" commença-t-il avec hésitation. "J'ai quelque chose que je veux te donner ... mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois à l'aise avec ça."

La curiosité d'Hermione était piquée. Elle écarta toutes les assiettes et les tasses, essuya quelques miettes du couvre-lit et se tortilla pour lui faire un signe encourageant.

"D'accord,"

Draco se dirigea rapidement vers une armoire et récupéra le sac contenant les objets les plus précieux de sa mère. Hermione déglutit un peu nerveusement, comprenant à quel point il devait être difficile pour lui de devoir gérer ses affaires si tôt. Il tendit la main dans le sac et sortit une longue baguette fine. Le bois était assez sombre et il était sculpté dans une belle poignée majestueuse à la fin qui lui rappelait un motif de feuilles.

"C'est ... c'était à ma mère", il s'arrêta un moment alors qu'il contrôlait sa main tremblante. Hermione fronça les sourcils en la regardant, se demandant ou il voulait en venir ici. "Ça ne sert à rien que je m'accroche à ça, et tu as besoin d'une baguette. Alors je pense que tu devrais la prendre."

Hermione le regarda avec incrédulité. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la magnifique baguette et elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il lui offrait. La baguette de sa mère. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point il avait du mal à la lui donner.

"Draco," commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, "Je ne peux pas-"

"Je veux que tu l'aies," insista-t-il d'une voix calme.

Il leva encore la main pour qu'elle puisse la prendre. Hermione tendit une main, tremblant, et saisit la poignée de la baguette. Même si elle ne ressentait pas la même chaleur, que la première fois qu'elle avait tenu sa propre baguette chez Ollivander, elle semblait… l'accepter. Elle tintait un peu dans sa paume, mais ce n'était ni agressif ni déplaisant. Elle savait que cette baguette fonctionnerait pour elle, même si elle n'était pas aussi confortable que son ancienne.

"Draco, tu es sûr?" Demanda-t-elle, ses yeux cherchant les siens, mais il se contenta de sourire tristement et acquiesça, et il n'y avait aucun doute ou hésitation dans son regard.

Hermione déglutit et baissa les yeux sur la baguette. C'était incroyable de pouvoir en tenir une à nouveau. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était restée sans baguette pendant trop longtemps. Elle se sentit puissante une fois de plus, comme si elle était en contrôle. Ne pas avoir de baguette ces dernières semaines avait été un peu comme de manquer un membre.

Et ça à également ouvert toute une série de possibilités. Avec une baguette, elle pourrait commencer à chercher Harry et Ron. Elle avait quelques idées sur la façon de les suivre, mais sans baguette, aucune chance.

Hermione sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir, lui causant une sensation de crampes. Trouver Harry et Ron signifierait quitter Draco. Elle leva les yeux vers lui de dessous ses cils alors qu'elle faisait tournoyer la baguette entre ses doigts. Il avait l'air ravi, même si elle remarqua que son regard s'était légèrement posé sur son débardeur moulant de pyjama.

En rougissant, elle réfléchit à quel point il serait bouleversé si elle partait. Il avait déjà paniqué quand elle l'avait évoqué une fois. Elle l'avait accusé de la retenir comme une ancre pour son expiation; son échappatoire d'être un Mangemort. Maintenant, elle n'en n'était plus aussi sûre. Il semblait vraiment se soucier d'elle.

Mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour rester. Elle avait une mission à accomplir et un devoir de faire. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Harry maintenant. Cette baguette avait tellement d'implications qu'elle lui faisait peur et l'excitait à la fois. Et Draco n'en avait probablement aucune idée. À en juger par l'expression détendue, voire heureuse, de son visage, il n'avait aucune idée de la direction de ses pensées. Aurait-il l'impression qu'elle l'avait trahi si elle utilisait la baguette de sa mère pour le quitter?

"De quoi est-elle fait?" Demanda-t-elle à la place avec une voix légèrement croassante, essayant de paraître plus gaie qu'elle ne se sentait.

"Chêne, 20 cm, avec des cheveux de licorne."

Elle hocha la tête avec intérêt et le souleva dans les airs. Avec un petit sourire, elle jeta silencieusement Wingardium Leviosa sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle et regarda avec bonheur son vol planer dans les airs. Draco rit et écarta l'oreiller de lui.

"Frimeuse," dit-il d'une voix taquine.

Hermione rit aussi avant de laisser tomber le sort et de le regarder sérieusement.

"Draco… merci beaucoup," Dit-elle avec un sourire doux et significatif. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, passant sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés et la tirant en avant pour un baiser lent, presque chaste. Elle frissonna en sentant ses lèvres froides se presser contre les siennes.

Merlin, il était très bon à ça. Elle n'était pas sûre de si c'était par ce qu'il avait beaucoup pratiqué ou si il était juste une personne très passionnée, mais quand il l'embrassai, elle le sentait jusqu'au bout des ses checheveux, comme si il mettait son cœur et son âme dans chaque petit bisou et que son monde était consumé par cet acte simple.

Après un moment, il se recula et lui sourit à nouveau. Elle le lui rendit avec hésitation, ressentant toujours cette culpabilité qui la rongeait. Le temps était compté, et elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas encore fini d'explorer ces nouveaux sentiments pour lui. Mais c'était la guerre. C'était plus grand qu'elle.

Donc, même si elle aimerait rester ici dans ce cottage à tout jamais pour faire connaissance avec ce nouveau Draco Malfoy qui lui faisait battre le cœur quand il entrait dans la chambre, ce n'était pas possible. Et il ne savait pas qu'en lui donnant cette baguette, il venait de donner à leur temps ensemble une date d'expiration.

Hermione ferma les yeux et se pencha pour poser son front contre le sien, respirant son odeur masculine.

Elle avait vécu beaucoup de choses horribles dans sa courte vie de sorcière.

Mais laisser Draco allait être l'une des plus difficile.


	19. interrompu

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par EMARA88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre: 18: Interrompu.

Draco fredonnait sans bruit pour lui-même tout en préparant une tasse de thé, s'assurant qu'il le préparait exactement comme Hermione l'aimait.

Ils avaient passé la journée à essayer une série de sorts sur son avant-bras et étaient très optimistes quant aux résultats. Elle avait utilisé la baguette de sa mère assez confortablement pour la journée et ils avaient même fait quelques progrès avec le mot méchant qui avait été gravé sur elle.

Il était toujours rouge et douloureux, se soulevant de la peau comme une marque de corde, mais il n'avait plus de nappes de veines éclatées et de magie noire qui en suintait. Ça aurait été une cicatrice épouvantable et Draco était tellement soulagé de pouvoir agir dessus.

Hermione n'était nullement vaine, mais aucune jeune femme ne pouvait vivre heureuse avec ce genre de symbole de haine sur son bras, qui lui rappellerait toujours sa torture.

Il rentra dans le salon avec le thé, souriant doucement en voyant Hermione tourner sa nouvelle baguette dans sa main et l'observer doucement. Il ne savait pas s'il devrait la lui donner, mais à la fin il sut que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Elle vivait chez lui depuis longtemps sans baguette et pour une puissante sorcière comme elle, ça devait être très difficile. Il aimait aussi l'idée que la baguette magique de sa mère soit utilisée par quelqu'un qui le méritait et quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Il détestait l'idée qu'elle soit posé dans un placard quelque part en train de ramasser de la poussière.

"C'est prêt" murmura-t-il en posant le thé sur la table basse. Hermione lui sourit doucement, rangeant la baguette et se servant un biscuit dans l'assiette qu'il avait apportée.

"Mmm… merci."

"Alors je voulais te demander," commença-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois, "Qu'est-ce qui t'a possédé de vouloir emmener Cormac McClaggen à la fête de Noël de Slughorn?"

Il la vit avaler lourdement et le regarder avec de grands yeux et une teinte rose s'épanouissant sur ses joues.

"Comment a-tu su ça?" Elle a demandé d'une petite voix. Son sourire s'élargit.

"Je t'ai vu le semer sous le gui quand Rusar m'a traîné à l'intérieur."

Hermione rougit et elle baissa les yeux vers le sol.

"Je pensais qu'il était la personne la plus susceptible d'énerver Ron," dit-elle d'une voix réticente et bourrue. "Mais pour ma défense, il m'avait pratiquement jeté cette vache de Lavender Brown, au visage pendant des semaines!"

Draco savait qu'au fond de lui, il ressentait une pointe de jalousie parce qu'a l'époque elle était tellement préoccupée par le fait de rendre Ronald Weasley en colère qu'elle avait embrassé quelqu'un qu'elle méprisait, mais tout ce qui sorti était un rire légèrement hystérique. Quand elle le fixa, il essaya de l'étouffer, mais finit par rire plus fort en la regardant légèrement énervé.

"Oh, allez," taquina-t-il, "Tu dois admettre que c'est difficile de ne pas trouver ça amusant. Je me souviens encore qu' apres il t'a suivi pendant des jours. Il est venu à la bibliothèque une fois et a fait semblant de lire près de nous, mais il avait choisi un livre sur les potions contre les douleurs menstruelles … Je n'avais pas autant ri que ça depuis des lustres, ça a fait ma semaine! "

Hermione lui adressa un sourire accablant, qui se transforma bientôt en un véritable sourire alors qu'elle était infectée par son humour taquin. Elle secoua la tête avec un petit rire.

"Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il cherchait et il a regardé le livre, est devenu complètement blanc et a dit, "Je cherche une potion contre les douleurs cervicales", Jai manqué de me faire dessus." Hermione imita ensuite l'expression sur le visage de Cormac et tous deux éclatèrent de rire.

"Tu sais vraiment comment les choisir," dit-il, prenant une gorgée de son thé.

"Je t'ai choisi, n'est-ce pas?" Elle a demandé avec un sourire innocent. Draco rit à nouveau, secrètement heureux de l'entendre l'avouer, même si ce n'était que par implication, qu'elle avait activement et consciemment accepté qu'elle l'aimait bien.

"Je pensais que je t'avais emprisonner dans mon repaire maléfique," répondit-il, lui faisant un clin d'oeil effronté, la regardant avec amusement alors qu'elle roulait des yeux.

"C'est le pire repaire de Mangemort que j'ai jamais vu," dit-elle sournoisement, "C'est plein de livres moldus, avec une machine à café, une télévision, et une elfe de maison qui porte un tutus rose et qui te commande, sans parler des bougies parfumées…"

"D'accord, d'accord" gémit-il les mains en l'air dans un geste de défaite, "Je suis peut-être un terrible méchant, mais j'aime que mes captifs soient à l'aise."

Hermione éclata de rire et Draco sourit en regardant ses boucles brunes qui rebondissaient sur ses joues. Finalement, elle se calma et regarda autour de la pièce. Son regard était curieux et elle avait commencé à se mordre la lèvre inférieure avec une expression qui semblait montrer de l'incertitude.

"Draco ... ce cottage ... Tilly a dit que tu voulais bien le meubler."

Draco serra les dents, agacé par le fait que son propre elfe de maison semblait heureux de révéler tous ses secrets, à cause de son culte du héro pour sa Gryffondor aux cheveux bouclés.

"Je voulais me faire une maison, une sorte de havre de paix loin de toute activité de Mangemort. Je suppose que quand je suis tombée amoureuse de ma nouvelle machine à café, j'ai voulu commencer à expérimenter d'autres articles moldus. Il s'avère qu'ils sont jolis, pratiques pour faire des trucs cool sans magie. Ils ont trouvé différentes façons de créer des choses et de les transformer sans sorts! C'est impressionnant. "

Alors qu'il parlait, les yeux d'Hermione s'étaient élargis de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle le regarde avec un air qui ressemblait à un choc.

"Wow," souffla-t-elle en réponse, "Tu es plein de surprises."

Draco sourit.

"Tu n'as aucune idée," dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Hermione soupira et secoua la tête.

"Ok, et les livres? Regarde là-bas - tu a les œuvres complètes d'Arthur Conan Doyle. Et Lewis Carol, et James Joyce…" Draco pouvait dire qu'elle était sur le point de continuer à s'extasier sans prendre une respiration, alors il leva la main.

"J'ai lu un roman moldu américain l'année dernière et ça m'a rendu accro. J'ai demandé à Tilly de trouver tous les romans les plus célèbres écrits par des moldus et de les ajouter à mes étagères."

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

"Quel roman était-ce?" Elle a demandé un peu suspicieusement. Draco se sentit un peu nerveux, se demandant si sa réponse dévoilerait son secret.

"Tuer un oiseau moqueur", murmura-t-il doucement.

Hermione le fixa intensément et il put dire à quoi elle pensait. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait lu ce roman était qu'il l'avait vue le lire un jour à la bibliothèque.

Draco se souvenait avoir eu peur de ne pas la voir visité son bureau habituel depuis un jour ou deux, alors il s'était promené autour des étagères. Il pensait que peut-être elle avait été ennuyée par le groupe de troisième année hyperactif qui étudiaient pour un gros test de sortilège à proximité et avait déménagé.

Après avoir parcouru la bibliothèque pendant un bref moment, il l'avait finalement vue se blottir contre l'un des fauteuils près d'une fenêtre, entourée de la grande alcôve de textes d'herboristerie. Il avait un peu reculé, l'observant avec une encyclopédie de la flore alors qu'elle était assise, absorbée par son livre. Il avait aimé la regarder pendant un moment, ses cheveux étaient drapés d'une épaisse tresse sur une épaule et attachés à la fin par un ruban de Gryffondor rouge vif. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'était agitée et s'était assise sur le siège, s'installant sur les coussins et soulevant son livre plus haut, juste assez pour qu'il puisse voir le titre. Il avait été intrigué par le regard d'angoisse sur son visage alors qu'elle lisait. Il se demandait ce qui la rendrait si intense, elle avait presque fait couler du sang de sa lèvre inférieure, elle le mordait si fort. Alors il l'avait lu.

Il avait lu ce roman moldu qui explorait les dangers des préjugés de et la pitié de la nature humaine, et il avait été stupéfait de la perspicacité de ces moldus. Cela avait contribué à éradiquer une autre couche de sa propre haine et de la confusion de sa jeunesse. Cela l'avait aussi rapproché inexorablement d'elle, même si elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

"C'est étrange…" Commença à dire Hermione en lui lançant un regard noir, et il sut qu'elle pensait dans le même sens. Il ne savait pas à quel point il pourrait la convaincre de croire aux coïncidences.

Avant qu'il puisse improvisé et essayer de l'éloigner de ses soupçons, Draco sentit un picotement de magie se répandre sur sa colonne vertébrale et il se figea. Il passa quelques instants à tenter de cerner ce qu'il ressentait et, ce faisant, il ressentit une vague de nausée et de terreur.

Merde.

C'était quelqu'un qui renversait ses protections. Les protections entourant la maison étaient toujours intactes, mais ce petit filet de magie lui indiqua que quelqu'un s'était introduit, une personne assez puissante pour manipuler ces protections à son avantage. Il ne savait pas qui c'était, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, cette personne avait réussi à se frayer un chemin presque jusqu'au bout et était pas loin d'arriver de l'autre côté de la porte, prête à s'approcher de la maison. Les implications le saisirent alors qu'il se relevait d'un coup.

"Hermione-" il se tourna vers elle avec des yeux écarquillés, son cœur s'emballant lorsqu'il attrapa ses épaules. Elle le regarda sous le choc.

"Qu'es-tu-"

"Tu dois aller te cacher maintenant."

Il la sortit du canapé et la traîna vers la chambre alors même qu'elle se tenait légèrement contre son bras.

"Draco, que se passe-t-il?"

Il réussit à la rapprocher de la salle de bain avant qu'elle ne retire sa main obstinément, attendant qu'il réponde à sa question. Il se tourna vers elle avec frustration et agita sa main frénétiquement vers la salle de bain. Ils n'avaient que quelques secondes avant que l'intrus ne passe la porte.

"Quelqu'un passe à travers les protections. Il sera ici dans une seconde."

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit et elle respira profondément, le repoussant vers la salle de bain.

"Qui viendrait ici?" Elle a demandé.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée", murmura-t-il rapidement. "Personne ne connaît l'emplacement de cet endroit, il franchi les barrières sans mon consentement au moment où nous parlons."

Il vit son front se plisser de peur alors qu'elle rentrait dans la salle de bain. Elle récupéra sa nouvelle baguette dans une poche de son jean et se jeta un sort de désillusion.

Une fois qu'elle ne fut plus visible, Draco prit une profonde inspiration et leva sa propre baguette alors qu'il rentrait dans le salon. Il se tenait debout, le bras haut, prêt à lancer un sort à quiconque passait par cette porte. Il a même nettoyé rapidement la pièce avec quelques sorts bâclés pour cacher le fait qu'il y avait une deuxième personne ici.

Son esprit s'emballait avec les possibilités pour savoir qui cela pouvait être.

Peut-être que Lucius l'avait retrouvé, ou l'un des autres membres dégoûtants de son groupe, voulant perturber sa vie paisible pour leurs propres raisons sadiques.

Peut-être que c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, mécontent du manque d'enthousiasme de Draco ces derniers temps, puisqu'il n'avait pas montré son visage volontairement lors des réunions quand sa présence n'était pas requise.

Ou ça pourrait être l'Ordre, Potter ou Weasley poursuivant Hermione, traquant ce qui était arrivé à leur ami.

Cent idées lui traversèrent l'esprit. Son cœur battait douloureusement avec l'anticipation nerveuse de qui allait percer sa porte et rompre la belle paix qu'il avait ici avec Hermione. Quoi que ce soit il la protégerait bec et ongles. Il se tenait sur la pointe des pieds, attendant juste le moment où la porte serait éclatée et cassée par un sortilège, prêt à faire irruption dans sa petite maison isolée.

C'est pourquoi il fut surpris lorsque le mystérieux intrus frappa violemment à la porte.

Draco se figea dans la confusion. Aucune des personnes à qui il pensait ne frapperait. En fait, il ne pouvait penser à personne qui pût violer une entrée pareille, avec une sorte de politesse ferme. Il se dirigea prudemment vers la porte, se préparant à l'ouvrir. Il était un peu gêné par le fait que son assaillants ne venait pas de faire irruption. Cela le rendait plus curieux que tout.

Quand il tordit la poignée et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, il plissa les yeux, aveuglé par les rayons du soleil, avant que la silhouette sombre et menaçante ne se matérialise à sa vue.

C'était Severus Snape.

Draco le fixa avec incrédulité pendant quelques instants, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il fit une prière silencieuse pour qu'Hermione reste dans la salle de bain.

Snape était l'un des rares sorciers susceptibles de percevoir et de détecter un sort de désillusion. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui pourrait arriver si elle était prise ici.

Qu'est-ce que le vieux maître des potions voulait de toute façon? Était-il venu à la demande du Seigneur des Ténèbres?

Draco n'avait jamais été vraiment certain de la loyauté de son parrain. Même après que le sorcier aigri ait assassiné le directeur Dumbledore à sa place, il avait toujours eu ce sentiment harcelant que le cœur de Snape n'y était tout simplement pas. Il savait qu'il avait probablement le meilleur visage de poker de tout le monde sorcier, mais Draco savait aussi avec un certain degré de certitude que Snape n'était tout simplement pas comme les autres Mangemorts.

Il avait toujours été, a défaut d'être ouvertement démonstratif ou compatissant, très protecteur et empathique des sentiments de Draco, enfant et adolescent. Et il avait toujours eu une qualité énigmatique qui faisait écho à quelque chose de plus profond que sa surface méchante.

"Snape", dit-il finalement avec une voix serrée, la gorge sèche alors qu'il regardait directement dans les yeux d'obsidienne sombre de son parrain.

Là où autrefois l'autre homme s'imposait au-dessus de lui, ils avaient maintenant à peu près la même hauteur que Draco, qui était devenu grand et plus carré au cours des deux dernières années.

"Draco," acquiesça-t-il poliment la tête en retour, avant de se taire avec un air de contemplation qui donna à Draco le sentiment d'être examiné. Il se souvint rapidement de renforcer ses murs d'occlumence juste au cas où le sorcier noir décidait d'essayer des tours de lecture mentale. Il ne le laisserait pas passer. Quand Snape ne dit plus rien ou n'offrit aucune raison de sa présence, Draco soupira lorsqu'il réalisa que le vieil homme attendait une invitation à l'intérieur.

Bien sûr, il devait obéir, il ne voulait pas le rendre méfiant. Il espérait que Hermione aurait le bon sens de rester complètement cachée.

Il se foutait de qui, pensa-t-il avec ironie, comme si il devait s'inquiéter du bon sens de Granger.

D'une voix légèrement tendue, il demanda à Snape d'entrer, s'écartant de lui et laissant le sorcier faire son chemin, son manteau flottant derrière lui d'une manière trop familière. Il débordait de confiance et de mystère, ce qui rendit Draco encore plus nerveux, ses paumes transpirant sous la présence même de l'homme dangereux.

"Alors…" commença-t-il maladroitement, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, mais finit par décider de lui demandé calmement , "... tu es entré par effraction chez moi."

Les yeux de Snape vacillèrent rapidement dans la pièce avant de retourner vers Draco.

"Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'attendais de toi, Draco," dit-il avec un petit froncement de sourcils que d'autres ne n'auraient probablement pas remarqué, mais Draco était bon à la lecture des émotions de Snape. Il haussa les épaules en réponse, essayant de paraître décontracté et arrogant, son image habituelle.

"C'est mieux que de vivre avec Lucius," ricana-t-il, sachant que Snape était déjà au courant de son mépris général pour son père. L'ancien Malfoy était une source de dégoût mutuel depuis un moment.

Cela semblait être la bonne chose à dire, parce que les épaules de Snape se détendirent imperceptiblement et il s'assit finalement sur le canapé en face de Draco, pliant ses mains et les plaçant élégamment sur une jambe. Son visage sombre prit alors une expression presque troublée.

"Draco, commença-t-il avec une mine sombre, "Je n'ai entendu parler que récemment de ce qui est arrivé à ta mère," Draco sentit son cœur battre désagréablement, compte tenu des circonstances, il n'avait pas été en mesure d'organiser des funérailles pour sa mère.

Le sentiment de chagrin accablant provoqué par les condoléances d'autres personnes n'avait jamais été un problème.

Il a regardé sur le côté, fixant le mur au lieu de croiser le regard du vieil homme alors qu'il continuait à parler, "Et je voulais exprimer mon regret sincère de ne pas avoir fait plus pour l'aider, sachant l'angoisse et le traumatisme au qu'elle elle faisait face. "

Snape se tut alors, et Draco finit par avoir le courage de faire face à son regard froid. Il se demandait si il imaginait la légère lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux noirs.

"Il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire," murmura-t-il maladroitement, et Snape hocha lentement la tête.

"Néanmoins, je suis désolé pour ta perte. Ta mère était une femme intelligente, forte et férocement protectrice à son apogée."

Son intestin se crispa un peu à la manière dont Snape ajouta avec précaution les mots «à son apogée» pour leur rappeler à la fois à quel point ses derniers mois étaient devenus sombres et à quel point cela l'avait détérioré.

"Alors tu m'as traqué et brisé mes protections juste pour me faire part de tes sentiments? Cela semble être un geste inhabituel, même pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais attaché de l'importance à ma vie privée."

Snape faillit renifler à ça, sa lèvre se contractant d'un côté avec un geste d'amusement.

"J'admettrai que j'étais curieux de connaître cet endroit où tu t'échappez si souvent et que tu a à peine quitté depuis deux mois. Ton absence a été constatée."

Draco frissonna, invoquant Merlin que cela ne voulait pas dire qu'on lui demandait de contribuer davantage à la cause. Il voulait juste rester la jeune recrue avec peu d'habileté à offrir, et en rester là. Si il décidait de kidnapper Hermione et de l'emmener dans les îles contre son gré, il souhaitait un départ décent avant qu'ils ne tentent de le traquer et de le dépecer. Et être connu comme un ermite aiderait, espérons-le, à dissiper toute suspicion quant à son absence quand il serait vraiment absent.

"Juste constaté?" Demanda-t-il un peu nerveusement, essayant de ne pas laisser l'inquiétude s'infiltrer dans son ton forcé, "ou interrogé?"

Snape pinça les lèvres et l'étudia avec un air qui pouvait sentir un rat à un kilomètre de distance.

"Lucius n'était pas content de la façon dont tu a laissé les choses au manoir. Il a été à la recherche des bijoux de ta mère."

Draco sentit une vague de plaisir sauvage s'emparer de lui pendant un bref moment alors qu'il était satisfait du fait qu'il ait eu Tilly pour sauver ces objets. Il semblait que son instinct l'avait bien servi dans cette affaire.

"Il peut aller se faire foutre, je ne lui doit rien."

Snape sourit un peu, se penchant en avant sur son siège.

"Tempère, Draco. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà vu ce que ta colère lui a fait. Il n'a jamais été doué pour les sorts de soin, et son nez n'est peut-être plus aussi droit qu'il ne l'était auparavant."

Draco sourit d'un air sombre, heureux d'avoir cicatrisé son père d'une manière ou d'une autre, bien que cela ne puisse jamais compenser les cicatrices psychologiques qu'il avait subies aux mains de Lucius. Snape leva un sourcil avec ironie, en réponse à son plaisir évident à l'idée de la douleur permanente de son père.

"Alors ma présence est-elle attendue au manoir?"

"Par le Seigneur des Ténèbres? Ou par ton père?" Snape a demandé en réponse.

Draco renifla doucement, exprimant son mépris pour ce dernier.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Snape le regarda pensivement pendant un moment.

"Tu n'a pas été mentionné nommément. Mais tu devrais savoir qu'il rallie les Mangemorts pour un combat à venir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres croit que tout va bientôt arriver à sa fin."

Draco hocha la tête, essayant de ne pas révéler le tremblement de ses mains ni la sécheresse de sa bouche à la pensée qu'il pourrait être impliqué dans une bataille et peut-être se battre du mauvais côté.

"Comment va Poudlard?" Demanda-t-il, essayant de changer de sujet pour ne pas être confronté à la dure réalité de son choix imminent. Bien que ce nouveau côté était susceptible d'être tout aussi mauvais. Mais alors qu'il l'observait, il vit Snape cligner des yeux avec fatigue, prenant une profonde inspiration, et cela piqua la curiosité de Draco.

"Il est ... toujours debout, et c'est la meilleure chose que je puisse dire à ce sujet à l'heure actuelle."

Il semblait fatigué, comme s'il lui fallait toute son énergie pour penser à l'école. Draco fronça les sourcils et son parrain se pencha en arrière pour l'observer sous ses paupières en capuchon.

"Est-ce que ça te manque?" Snape demanda une seconde plus tard. Draco grimaça et haussa légèrement les épaules.

"Parfois," dit-il, "Mais rien sur cette terre ne pourrait me forcer à y retourner cette année. Aucune offense à tes compétences en tant que Directeur."

Snape sourit presque à cela et il se pencha en avant pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux.

Il était clairement sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'un des côtés de la pièce où Draco avait fait léviter le thé à la hâte plus tôt. Il vit Snape froncer les sourcils, et ses entrailles s'abaissèrent lorsque le sorcier plus âgé commença à regarder de plus près la pièce.

Il lui sembla que des minutes passèrent, mais il sut qu'il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Snape pour le voir. Il avait l'air méfiant et la fatigue avait disparu de ses yeux noirs en un instant.

"Draco ..." commença-t-il avec un faible grognement, se levant doucement.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Draco essaya de demander nonchalamment, se levant également.

Snape se rapprocha menaçant.

"Qui est là?"

"Quoi?"

Il se rapprocha encore.

"Quand je suis arrivé, je n'ai pas senti d'autres marques dans leq protections à part nous deux. Alors qui est là?"

Draco le regarda avec de grands yeux, essayant de paraître innocemment surpris.

"Personne. Pourquoi pense-tu que quelqu'un est ici?"

"Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Draco. Tu prépares le thé pour deux personnes, qui est encore fumant, et les empreintes sur le canapé et le positionnement des livres qui traînent suggèrent qu'il y a une autre présence dans la maison. "

Draco déglutit un peu, faisant mine d'avoir l'air décontracté alors qu'il haussait les épaules.

"Et bien Tilly est ici bien sûr," Dit-il, émettant une malédiction envers Snape à l'intérieur. Bien sûr, le putain d'espion pouvait repérer les détails de la présence d'Hermione dans la maison.

"Ne teste pas ma patience", Grommela son parrain, "Je sais que quelqu'un est ici. Une sorcière ou un sorcier, à en juger par les livres qui traînent."

Draco était figé dans l'indécision. Il ne savait pas comment gérer la situation. Après avoir observé Snape attentivement pendant un moment, il décida d'essayer un autre mensonge, espérant que l'espion ne serait pas à la hauteur de sa réputation.

"D'accord. Et bien Blaise était ici plus tôt dans la journée ..." dit-il, comme si c'était l'explication la plus évidente au monde, essayant de garder son ton calme, "C'est probablement ce que tu remarques. Il s'est arrêté pour bavarder."

Snape resta silencieux pendant un moment, le regardant avec méfiance. Son regard était d'une intensité perçante et Draco se concentra davantage sur ses boucliers mentaux au cas où.

Après environ une minute, Snape leva lentement sa baguette en l'air. Le cœur de Draco résonna lorsque son parrain prononça le sortilège qu'il redoutait.

"Homenum Revelio,"

Il y eut une bouffée d'air et quelques bruits de choc, et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Mais il n'y avait rien. Il avait été terrifié pendant une seconde qu'Hermione aurait été retirée de sa cachette. Draco transpirait et son esprit était troublé de trouver un moyen de détourner l'attention de Snape, des idées pour le faire sortir de la maison.

Il ne pouvait pas juste lui lancer un sort. Snape était l'un des sorciers les plus puissants qu'il connaissait, il venait de le démasquer en une fraction de seconde.

"Tu vois? Ce doit être des restes de Blaise…"

Snape lui lança un regard furieux avant de se retourner vers la porte vide avec sa baguette toujours levée.

"Laissez tomber le sortilège de désillusion," Gronda le sorcier noir de manière menaçante devant l'espace situé devant eux.

Draco regardait avec horreur se rendant compte du léger miroitement de magie dans la porte. Il trébucha un peu en avant, ne sachant pas quoi faire, son pouls s'emballant de peur.

Quelques secondes ont passé, puis c'est arrivé.

L'espace dans la porte était hérissé d'une lumière réfractée alors que le sortilège de désillusion s'évanouissait, révélant Hermione se tenant là, sa propre baguette serrée fermement dans sa main. Il vit les yeux de Snape presque sortir de sa tête, son teint entier virant de pâle à blanc comme de la craie en une fraction de seconde.

"Toi" grogna Snape d'une voix rauque, complètement choquée par son apparition. Les yeux du Gryffondor se posèrent rapidement sur Draco et ils partagèrent un bref regard d'anxiété, avant qu'elle ne retourne toute la force de sa colère sur Snape.

"Oui," cracha-t-elle en réponse, "Et n'ose pas essayer de me toucher ou je jure que je vais t'envoyer des balles avant que tu puisses dire quidditch."

Si les circonstances étaient différentes, Draco en aurait ri. Si ils survivaient tous les deux à ce choc, il devait se rappeler de lui parler de sa technique de menace, car elle était bien plus amusante que terrifiante.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici?" Snape cria à Draco, et il tressaillit un peu, essayant de faire un pas de côté vers Hermione afin qu'il puisse se tenir entre elle et la baguette de Snape.

"Écoute, Snape, ce n'est pas ton affaire, alors pourquoi ne pas t-"

"Ca ne me regarde pas? Draco, tu es un putain de Mangemort, juste au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Donc, à moins que tu sois sur le point de me dire qu'elle est ici en tant que prisonnière, alors nous avons tous beaucoup de problèmes "

Draco et Hermione échangèrent un autre regard et il se rapprocha encore d'elle. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi dire.

Son parrain semblait maniaque de colère, mais il ne regardait pas Hermione avec le dégoût ou le mépris habituel d'un Mangemort typique. En fait, en y repensant, Snape ne l'avait jamais traitée comme inférieure. Ennuyeuse, oui, mais jamais comme quelqu'un de moins.

Mis à part sa haine des étudiants en général, il la tolérait presque. Draco prit une profonde inspiration, sachant que faire confiance à son parrain pourrait être une erreur, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas mentir de manière convaincante et qu'il était peu probable qu'il gagne un combat. Il devrait donc jouer avec honnêteté et prier pour que Snape soit aussi compatissant qu'il se souvenait de lui quand il était un garçon.

"Elle n'est pas là contre son gré", Admit-il finalement doucement.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent de surprise à son admission, et Snape sembla aussi choqué, donnant à Draco une chance de faire enfin les derniers pas pour se placer prudemment entre eux. Il fit face à Snape avec ses mains levées avec les paumes des mains à plat dans un geste rassurant et suppliant.

"Dis-moi tout," rétorqua le vieil homme avec impatience, sa baguette toujours saisie par des jointures blanches, pointant son cœur à présent plutôt que celui d'Hermione. Etrangement, cela l'aida à se calmer. Il ne pensait pas que Snape lui lancerait un sort.

Ils avaient toujours eu une relation très affectueuse et il comptait sur ce fait pour les protéger tous les deux pour le moment.

"Quand le trio a été capturé et emmené au manoir, les garçons ont été emmenés à la cave où ils ont ensuite été secourus par Dobby, mais Hermione était restée dans le salon et elle a été laissée derrière-" commença-t-il à expliquer, mais Snape fronça les sourcils et l'interrompit avec un ricanement.

"Je pensais que Dobby était revenu pour elle. Lucius a dit-"

"Il avait tort. J'ai menti à ce sujet. C'était Tilly, pas Dobby qui l'a emmenée et amenée ici."

Les narines de Snape s'ouvrirent un peu.

"Quoi? Pourquoi Draco, juste devant ton père et Bellatrix ... es-tu fou?"

Draco soupira. Il sentit Hermione passer d'un pied à l'autre derrière lui et il sut qu'elle avait toujours été curieuse de la même question.

"Bellatrix la torturait jusqu'à un pouce de sa vie. Je savais que si ça continuait ..." Draco prit une profonde inspiration, ne voulant pas penser à l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait lorsqu'il l'avait fait sortir, "J'ai dû agir vite pour la sauver, et l'occasion s'est présentée de le faire à l'insu de tout le monde. Elle reste ici en convalescence depuis. "

Snape était pâle et nerveux, essayant d'absorber toute ces informations et ses conséquences. Draco soupira et s'avança vers son parrain.

"Allez, Severus. Putain ne me donnes pas ce regard! Tu es censé être intelligent! Tu penses vraiment que je suis comme tous ces autres Mangemorts? Tu penses que c'est vraiment moi?"

Snape secoua immédiatement la tête, un air de certitude et presque de fierté dans son regard.

"Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit toi. Tu n'as jamais été le fils de ton père. Beaucoup pour son dégoût."

Draco acquiesça de la tête. Lucius avait souvent accusé sa mère d'avoir choyé son fils et de l'avoir rendu faible.

"Cependant," continua clairement Snape, "Il y a une grande différence entre ne pas vouloir torturer les gens et sauver la vie d'une née-moldue que tu a détestée depuis le jour où tu l'a rencontrée. Sans parler de risquer ta propre vie en le faisant."

Draco sourit légèrement, se souvenant qu'Hermione lui avait dit ces mêmes mots il y a des semaines.

"Et bien je l'ai fait. Je l'ai sauvée et je la protège depuis. Et je continuerais à la protéger", ajouta-t-il avec un ton légèrement menaçant envers son parrain, "la vraie question est… qu'est-ce que tu es va faire à ce sujet? "

Les yeux de Snape le traversèrent, le regard noir sans fin le faisant frissonner un peu alors même qu'il se tenait grand et laissait son corps protéger Hermione de lui. Le vieil homme resta silencieux pendant très longtemps avant de finalement parler doucement et intensément.

"Alors vous deux êtes ... amis maintenant?"

C'était la dernière question à laquelle Draco aurait pu s'attendre de sa part. Cela semblait tellement déplacé pour Rogue de demander quelque chose de personnel comme ça. Sa bouche s'ouvrit un peu inélégamment alors qu'il regardait l'homme aux cheveux noirs, complètement déconcerté.

"Euh ... oui ... je suppose que nous sommes ... des amis."

Il sentit Hermione se tenir très près derrière lui, regardant Snape par-dessus son épaule, aussi perplexe de la question. Il sentit sa main toucher son dos doucement pour le soutenir et cela lui permit de se détendre légèrement. Les yeux de Snape parcoururent les deux, avant qu'il ne les rétrécisse comme s'il essayait de résoudre une équation vraiment difficile.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois alors qu'il sentait que les yeux de Snape se posaient sur les siens, et il réalisa ce que son parrain demandait silencieusement. C'était risqué, mais il acquiesça finalement et ouvrit son esprit juste assez pour qu'ils puissent toucher les pensées de surface sans aller plus loin.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe vraiment, Draco?" Il sentit la voix profonde murmurer dans son esprit et il frissonna à la sensation désagréable. Il ne pouvait avoir qu'un vague aperçu des émotions de Snape.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit."

"Non tu ne l'as pas fait, Il manque quelque chose."

Draco sentit Hermione se presser plus fort dans son dos, se demandant visiblement ce qui se passait alors qu'ils se fixaient l'un l'autre, apparemment en silence. Elle plaça sa main plus haut dans son dos entre ses omoplates, provoquant un petit frisson de plaisir.

Le regard de Snape se transforma en un regard entendu. Draco sentit son cœur battre plus fort lorsque les yeux de son parrain s'écarquillèrent sous le choc total de sa révélation apparente.

"Tu es amoureux d'elle."

Draco blanchit. Était-il vraiment si facile à lire? Hermione n'avait pas encore compris, du moins il était à peu près sûr qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Pas étonnant que Snape soit un maître en espionnage.

"Oui" Il a finalement répondu, simplement et honnêtement.

Snape l'observa pendant quelques instants, son visage toujours marqué par une mine sombre de frustration et d'incertitude.

"Combien de temps?"

Draco tressaillit.

"Est-ce que ça importe…?"

"Combien de temps?!" Répéta Snape, sa voix résonnant dans son esprit plus sévèrement.

"Environ deux ans et demi" Il a finalement admis.

Snape se dégagea de son esprit alors, le quittant si rapidement que cela fit tourner la tête de Draco avec un vertige. Lorsqu'il revint à la conscience, il vit le sorcier le regarder avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'horreur, de la pitié et une désolation absolue.

Draco ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi l'idée d'être amoureux d'Hermione ébranlait autant Snape, mais il réagissait très étrangement.

"Elle est née moldu," murmura Snape après une longue pause, sa voix était calme, mais il n'y avait aucune malice ou accusation dans son ton. C'était doux, presque émerveillé alors qu'il les observait avec une sorte de compréhension dans le regard. Draco fronça les sourcils.

"Oui," Dit-il lentement, avec hésitation.

"Et tu ... tu es un Mangemort. Comment t'attende-tu à ce que ça fonctionne ?"

D'accord, cette fois, il sonnait définitivement plus accusateur.

Comme si il n'avait pas confiance en Draco pour pouvoir le gérer. Comme si il était un danger pour eux deux.

"Ce n'est pas la vie que j'aurais choisie pour moi," murmura-t-il, son visage rougissant un peu, avant de retourner son regard fâché sur Snape.

"Et toi? Tu vas me dénoncer?"

Snape soupira et commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon. Au moins, il avait rangé sa baguette. Il soupira et se tourna vers Draco.

"Bien sûr que je ne vais pas te trahir, Draco, tu es mon filleul. Je peux te donner ma parole."

Draco soupira de soulagement.

"Merci, Severus."

Hermione s'approcha de lui, la main dans la sienne et la serrant.

"Comment savons-nous que vous tiendriez votre parole?" Elle a demandé doucement, encourageant. Son ton le surprit. Maintenant que le choc initial de son intrusion avait disparu, elle semblait étrangement calme. Dès qu'elle a parlé, Snape la regarda pour la première fois au cours des dix dernières minutes. Il avait été tellement concentré sur Draco, et maintenant il regarda vraiment la sorcière aux cheveux bouclés à côté de lui avec un regard scrutateur.

"Il n'y a aucune chance vous fassiez confiance aux promesses que je fais," murmura-t-il doucement, et Hermione fronça les sourcils, ses lèvres se crispant dans cette expression qu'il connaissait si bien. C'était le regard qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle résolvait un problème complexe.

"Vous pourriez être surpris."

"Pourquoi me croiriez-vous?" Demanda-t-il durement, et Draco sentit la main d'Hermione le resserrer davantage. Elle avait toujours cette petite moue déterminée sur le visage. Il prit une profonde inspiration et la regarda, alors qu'elle regardait leur vieux professeur de potions de haut en bas. Si elle l'avait regardé comme ça, il aurait frissonné d'inquiétude.

Il se demandait pourquoi elle semblait si à l'aise de se tenir dans la même pièce que Snape. Malgré sa peur initiale, elle avait rapidement laissé son corps se détendre et accepter la présence du sorcier au chalet sans la terreur qu'il aurait attendue d'elle.

Il attendit avec impatience alors qu'elle semblait atteindre une sorte de résolution.

Ses yeux se posèrent rapidement sur le sien avec le sourire le plus brusque avant de retourner son regard vers Snape.

"Parce que je ne pense pas que vous ayez choisi ça non plus. Je pense que Dumbledore voulait que vous le tuiez. Et je pense que vous êtes toujours fidèle à l'Ordre."

.

.

.

Oh putain.


	20. Conseillé

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par EMARA88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre: 19: Conseillé

Vous auriez pu couper la tension dans la pièce au couteau.

Draco regardait Hermione complètement choqué alors qu'elle observait Snape avec une intensité qui le faisait frissonner. Elle avait l'air déterminée et il savait qu'elle pouvait être comme un chien avec un os quand elle s'empare de quelque chose.

Elle était si têtue.

Draco savait que son parrain était l'un des sorciers les plus dangereux du monde, mais il se demandait avec curiosité s'il pouvait résister à l'insupportable Hermione Granger quand elle était sur quelque chose.

"Répète ça," grogna Snape, ses yeux brillants d'avertissement. Hermione ne recula pas, en faite, elle sembla se tenir plus haute, alors qu'elle serrait encore plus la main de Draco.

"Vous ne nous avez pas trahis comme tout le monde le pense. Vous êtes toujours loyal."

Draco secoua la tête avec confusion, fronçant les sourcils.

"Attend ... qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il est du côté de l'Ordre? Il a tué ... euh ..."

Il s'étouffa un peu avec les mots et s'éloigna. Hermione lui lança un regard compatissant quand il devint évident qu'il était tellement troublé par son implication dans ce fiasco qu'il ne pouvait même pas en parler.

"Ça ne me convenait pas. Ça n'a jamais collé. Dumbledore vous faisait confiance," dit-elle doucement à Snape, sa voix ferme et sûre, "Je nai pas oublie que vous vous êtes mis devant un loup garou transformer pour protéger Harry, ainsi que moi deux personnes que vous devriez vouloir morte. Et il serait absurde de passer tant d'années consacrées à protéger Harry avant de subitement se retourner contre nous."

Snape arpenta furieusement la pièce, l'air tonnant.

"Vous pensez que vous êtes si intelligente, Miss Granger, que vous êtes supérieur aux sorciers et aux sorciers beaucoup plus expérimentés qui vous entourent. Vous êtes peut-être une petite enmerdeuse de je sais tout, mais vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez."

"Ne lui parle pas comme ça," Interrompit Draco avec colère, mais Snape lui lança un regard dédaigneux et exaspéré.

"Est-ce que votre confiance en Dumbledore est si aveugle que vous croyez tout ce qu'il vous a dit?" Snape grogna mais Hermione secoua la tête avec obstination.

"Ne me confondez pas avec le genre de cœur saignant de Gryffondor que vous méprisez. Mon raisonnement n'est pas émotionnel, il est logique."

"La logique devrait vous dire que je suis un Mangemort, espèce d'idiote. Je vous ai tous trahis."

"Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué au moment de mon apparition?"

"Peut-être que je veux juste prendre mon temps ."

Elle a fait un son moqueur. Et comme bien souvent ces derniers temps son corps a réagi. Mais elle était si farouchement sexy quand elle laissait sortir la lione en elle.

"J'espère que vous mentez mieux que ça à Vous-savez-qui."

"Votre précieuse logique n'est rien d'autre que de l'ignorance," Murmura-t-il furieusement. "Vous êtes dans le déni et malgré toutes les preuves, vous vous cramponnez aux paroles d'un homme mort." Snape crachait presque et Hermione plissa ses lèvres dans un air renfrogné frustré.

Draco comprit que trop bien. Cela pouvait être très fatigant de se disputer avec son parrain.

Cet homme était un bâtard froid dans le meilleur des cas, et il était également extrêmement intelligent, ce qui était une combinaison dangereuse. Mais bon sang si elle n'avait pas l'air aussi déterminée.

"En fait, la logique me dit que Dumbledore avait un bras maudit par un artefact de magie noire. Et je peux faire une supposition éclairée exactement sur le quel il s'agissait, et même pourquoi il l'a altéré en premier lieu," Snape avait ouvert la bouche mais s'interrompi, et soudain, la panique le gagna, la laissant continuer, "Ca me fait dire que vous aviez juré de l'aider à mourir selon ses propres termes, de manière à renforcer votre position d'espion, que vous étiez sous le coup de plus d'un seul vœu incassable, et que c'était donc sans doute le plan de Dumbledore depuis toujours. Tous cela me fait également dire que vous avez l'intention de continuer à nous aider. Suis-je proche?

Snape semblait choqué, ce qui était franchement une expression que Draco ne l'avait jamais vu porter auparavant.

Quant à ce qu'Hermione avait prétendu, il sentit une conscience insidieuse s'emparer de lui faisant que les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtent enfin. Sa confusion au sujet de la loyauté de Snape se cristallisa jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir son parrain pour ce qu'il était vraiment.

Un homme troublé, parfaitement désagréable, qui essayait désespérément de faire la bonne chose, peu importe le coût personnel. Il était le meilleur Occlumens du monde sorcier. Si quelqu'un pouvait tromper Voldemort, alors c'était Snape.

Mais Draco fut époustouflé par la révélation que Snape aurait pu mentir au Seigneur des Ténèbres tout ce temps.

Bon sang, l'homme avait des couilles.

Ça pourrait être l'acte le plus courageux qui ait jamais été commis dans cette guerre ou dans toute autre guerre antérieure dans la communauté sorcière.

"Severus", demanda Draco avec une pointe de crainte dans la voix. "Est-ce vrai? A-tu été de leur côté depuis le début?"

Snape était complètement silencieux.

Il avait fait une pause dans son allure pour se pencher avec lassitude contre le manteau de la cheminée. Son visage était entouré d'un rideau de cheveux noirs et gras, dissimulant son expression. Mais Draco pouvait voir ses poings serrés par ses jointures blanches et le léger tremblement de la jambe où il avait déjà eu le genou mordu par un cerbère à trois têtes.

C'étaient les deux seul choses qui on trahi son trouble, peu de gens remarqueraient ses petits gestes.

"Severus?" Répéta Draco, s'éloignant d'Hermione pour s'approcher de son parrain.

"Putain de merde…elle n'a… pas tort," dit finalement Snape d'une voix serrée, se tournant pour les regarder à nouveau.

On aurait dit presque qu'un poids lui tombait des épaules alors qu'il se tenait plus droit, plus posé, et que les muscles de son visage s'étaient relâchés avec minutie.

Draco le regarda curieusement, c'était comme s'il était soulagé de partager enfin son terrible secret avec d'autres. C'était très révélateur de ne même pas pouvoir admettre qu'elle avait raison, il ne pouvait que dire, qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

"C'est ... complètement fou," dit finalement Draco d'une voix étouffée, presque incrédule, "Comment l'as-tu abusé pendant tout ce temps?"

Snape lui lança un regard droit et pénétrant, ses yeux se posant sur Hermione puis sur lui avec un air significatif.

"Exactement comme tu l'as fait. Je me suis protégé. J'ai gardé mes émotions plus longtemps enfouies, que tu n'as été en vie."

Draco imagina ce que ce serait, d'essayer de cacher ses sentiments pour Granger pendant des années et des années en utilisant des couches lourdes et impénétrables d'occlumence.

Ça le rendrait certainement fou.

Mais ça montrait juste à quel point Snape était fort, il était un pilier de la discipline, même si les autres ne le voyaient pas toujours ainsi.

"Professeur, quand Dumbledore a plaidé pour vous sur la tour d'astronomie, il vous demandait de donner suite à votre vœu", pressa doucement Hermione.

C'était une déclaration, pas une question, mais Snape hocha la tête lentement, avec prudence, en accord avec ses mots.

"Oui."

"Et personne ne sait?" Elle a demandé ému.

Après une longue pause, Snape leur fit un léger froncement de sourcils et acquiesça.

"Personne. Bon Dieu, j'aurais dû savoir que vous seriez l'épine dans mon pied, Mlle Granger, qui n'attendait que de tout bousiller. Vous n'avez jamais su mettre votre nez hors des affaires des autres. "

Draco essayait toujours de comprendre ce que Hermione avait révélé. Il repensait aux actions de son parrain des mois précédents, voire de l'année dernière, et envisageait son comportement sous cet angle nouveau.

Malgré ses doutes sur les sentiments personnels de Snape, Draco avait sincèrement cru qu'en tuant Dumbeldore, l'autre homme avait passé le point de non retour en s'engageant dans l'agenda des Mangemorts. Savoir que cela avait toujours été un plan, conçu par Dumbledore lui-même, était un travail fastidieux. Il se rappelait clairement que Snape l'avait coincé après la fête de Noël de Slughorn et lui avait offert de l'aider.

Évidemment, ça avait été une ruse pour l'aider à déterminer sa stratégie et à peaufiner la leur. Cette pensée le dérangeait pour une raison quelconque.

"Alors… tu savais avant que ça arrive que je ne réussisse pas à tuer le directeur?"

Hermione tourna son regard vers lui avec ses grands yeux bruns et elle pinça les lèvres avec sympathie en voyant à quel point il était bouleversé. Draco se sentait embarrassé. Il n'aimait pas parler de sa tâche pour Voldemort devant elle. Il se sentait indigne d'elle. Il aurait dû trouver un autre moyen ou résister d'une manière ou d'une autre aux menaces du Seigneur des Ténèbres, plutôt que de persister dans sa tâche. Il craignait qu'elle ne lui pardonne jamais pour ses actes cette année-là.

Snape, cependant, lui lança un regard plus pénétrant et sincère.

"Tu n'es pas un meurtrier Draco."

"Alors, ton offre de m'aider ...?"

Snape acquiesça sèchement.

"C'était pour t'aider personnellement, pas pour t'aider à accomplir la tâche. Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte à l'époque."

Hermione clarifia sa voix et tendit la main pour relier ses doigts avec les siens. Il aimait la sensation de sa petite main chaude enroulée autour de sa grande main froide.

"Harry a dit que tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Il a dit que tu as baissé ta baguette."

Draco cligna des yeux plusieurs fois lorsqu'il sentit ses yeux piquer. Il détourna les yeux, sa frange se baissant un peu pour couvrir ses yeux.

"Je ne pouvais pas… j'étais un lâche."

Hermione s'avança, se rapprochant de sa ligne de mire. Elle se fichait visiblement que Snape l'observait. Elle lui toucha le menton de l'autre main et leva la tête pour qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux.

"Non, Draco! Un lâche l'aurait tué, parce que cela aurait été plus facile que de faire face à la colère de tu sais qui. Un lâche m'aurait laissé mourir au manoir, sachant que le risque était trop grand." Elle dit la dernière partie assez doucement, ses yeux se posant sur Snape avec appréhension. Peut-être était-elle consciente de ce qu'il pensait de leur attachement romantique. Elle semblait résolue cependant, et même avec le sorcier plus âgé les observant, elle prit tout le temps de laisser ses doigts s'attarder sur sa mâchoire pour montrer son confort.

"Que comptez-vous faire maintenant?" Demanda Snape, examinant ses doigts de près, probablement mal à l'aise avec l'affichage d'affection de Hermione.

Du coin de l'œil, Draco vit Hermione le regarder avec curiosité, probablement très curieuse de la réponse elle-même.

"Je ne sais pas," dit-il honnêtement, "Maintenant que je sais que tu n'es pas ... eh bien, ça aide, je suppose. Je ne révélerai pas ton secret bien sûr. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire partie de ça. Mais si je devais essayer de quitter le bercail maintenant… " sa voix s'éteignit à la fin alors qu'il partageait un regard sombre avec Snape.

Le vieil homme acquiesça et s'appuya contre le dos d'un des canapés.

"Tu sera traqué. Personne n'a jamais fui avec succès auparavant."

Draco soupira et imita la position de Snape sur le canapé opposé, tandis qu'Hermione fronçait les sourcils, depuis l'endroit où elle se tenait, son visage était confus.

"Ce qu'il a fait à Karkaroff-" commença Draco avant de faire une pause avec un frisson. C'était l'une de ses premières expériences avec les mangemorts, qui l'avait laissé désillusionné et dégoûté de toute l'organisation. Il se souvenait très bien de la vue du directeur de Durmstrang écorché et pelé vivant par certains des membres les plus sadiques du cercle intérieur. Les cris de l'homme le hantaient toujours. Ca avait pris des heures avant qu'il ne puisse enfin tomber inconscient alors qu'il devenait résistant aux charmes qui le maintenaient avec force en alerte. Hermione fronça les sourcils en regardant entre eux.

"L'Ordre pourrait te protéger-" commença-t-elle, mais Snape l'interrompit rapidement.

"Non," gronda-t-il avec colère, ses narines brûlantes, "l'Ordre n'est pas capable de ce genre de protection. Ils ont déjà échoué, et je ne leur ferais pas confiance de ne pas échouer à nouveau."

Les sourcils d'Hermione se plissèrent, pensant clairement la même chose que Draco.

Que Snape en avait eu une expérience personnelle, et à en juger par son expression furieuse, cela le blessait encore assez profondément pour le rendre visiblement bouleversé par ce souvenir. Mais alors qu'elle n'était pas sûr des détails, Hermione semblait réfléchir pendant quelques instants avant de hocher la tête de compréhension. Il était clair qu'elle acceptait son raisonnement, même si il ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était. Peut-être y avait-il quelqu'un qui était mort dans ces circonstances et qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux.

Snape se pinça l'arête du nez avant de tourner son regard sur Draco d'une manière qui le rendait inquiet de ce qui allait se passer.

"Tu ne peux pas courir, tu serais beaucoup plus en danger que tu ne l'es maintenant. Cependant ... une opportunité se présente, maintenant que je sais avec certitude où tu en es, et que tu sais où je me trouve."

Draco déglutit. Cela ne sonnait pas bien.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-il avec hésitation, voyant qu'Hermione semblait tout aussi inquiète.

"Je suis trop en profondeur maintenant. Dumbledore m'a mis en position d'être proche du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour la phase finale de son plan. Mais toi… tu peux toujours être utile pour espionner pour l'Ordre."

"Non," s'exclama Hermione avec véhémence, sa voix ne laissant aucun doute sur son horreur devant cette idée, "Absolument pas."

"Son aide pourrait être précieuse pour gagner cette guerre, il a plus qu'assez de capacités en tant qu'Occlumens", murmura Snape doucement, avec beaucoup plus de confiance en lui que Draco n'avait en lui-même.

Il sentit ses mains devenir un peu moites alors qu'il agrippait le dos du canapé. Espionner pour l'ordre? Il n'avait jamais considéré cela comme une option pour lui-même. Peut-être parce que c'était complètement fou. Si il était découvert, la mort serait le moindre de ses problèmes.

"C'est ... Snape ... je ne suis pas assez impliqué pour apprendre des informations utiles. Je garde mes distances, essayant de rester inaperçu."

"Exactement. Tu a été en grande partie oublié maintenant que Lucius passe cent pour cent de son temps à embrasser les fesses du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce qui signifie que tu ne serais pas autant observé."

"Mais… je ne pourrais pas…" balbutia-t-il un peu, et Snape se pencha plus près de lui, les yeux écarquillés et brillant d'intention.

"Je ne dis pas que tu dois faire quoi que ce soit encore … mais une bataille s'annonce. Dumbledore en était sûr, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'y prépare régulièrement depuis le mois dernier. Imagine l'aide que tu pourrais donner à l'Ordre et à Potter si tu étais à l'intérieur du camp ennemi ".

"Arrête ça!" Cria Hermione, se plaçant devant lui en fusillant Snape du regard, sa voix tremblant d'effroi, et Draco vit l'inquiétude et la peur qui se lisait sur son visage, "Non, c'est trop dangereux."

"Vous devriez comprendre plus que quiconque, Melle Granger, à quel point il est vital que Potter dispose de tout le soutien possible pour ce qui va arriver."

"Oui je le comprends, j'ai tous sacrifié pour gagner cette guerre, mais je ne le sacrifirait pas lui. C'est non." Lui dit-elle fermement et chose hautement difficile droit dans les yeux. Snape resta impassible mais il vue la lueur de respect dans ses yeux.

Elle secouait la tête avec incrédulité de l'idée, Draco ne put briser le sentiment de chaleur qui le traversa de part en part lorsqu'il vit l'évidence devant lui de combien elle se souciait de lui.

Elle était littéralement terrifiée à l'idée qu'il soit mis en danger. Et elle sortait les griffes pour le protéger.

Même si Draco n'en avait absolument rien à foutre de Potter, il devait admettre que l'idée était tentante. Une fois la panique initiale disparue, il y réfléchit vraiment.

Si il continuait à feindre la loyauté, alors peut-être qu'il pourrait aider l'Ordre à remporter la bataille, bataille ou Hermione sera sûrement impliquée. Cela augmenterait considérablement les chances de sa survie. Il était constamment tourmenté à la pensée de la voir partir au combat, sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'arrêter.

Mais si il se battait à ses côtés - enfin, pas tant à ses côtés qu'en face d'elle -, il pourrait alors la surveiller, la protéger. L'empêcher de faire quelque chose de trop stupide et courageux.

Et si les Mangemorts gagnaient malgré tout, alors il serait du bon côté pour demander une faveur au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le récompenser de ses services.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait troquer pour la vie d'Hermione.

Ils pourraient le laisser la garder comme un prix, une exclave ou quelque chose dans le même genre sadique qui plairait sûrement au serpent psychopathe.

Donc, de toute façon, il serait à l'endroit idéal pour la protéger.

"Ce n'est en fait pas une mauvaise idée," dit finalement Draco, donnant à Hermione un regard penaud. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et elle le regarda bouche bée.

"Es-tu sérieux?" Demanda-t-elle, horrifiée, "Ils pourraient te tuer."

"Oui," Acquiesça-t-il, "Mais ils pourraient aussi te tuer, et pourtant cela ne t'empêchera pas de lutter pour ce en quoi tu crois."

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, clairement frustrée parce qu'elle était incapable de trouver un moyen de le réfuter pendant quelques instants, ce qu'elle devait haïr.

Après une très longue morsure dans les lèvres, elle finit par rétorquer .

"N'utilise pas mes mots contre moi, c'est complètement différent", A-t-elle dit avec un soupçon de colère. "Je ne me bats pas en tant qu'agent double, alors un seul camp essayera de me tuer - tu pourrais te retrouver avec tout le monde à essayer de te tuer."

A ce moment, Snape siffla un peu et recula, se tenant droit.

"Je dois partir, je suis convoqué", Gronda-t-il, évoquant son masque et sa robe alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Sa foulée était pressée, mais révélait aussi la fatigue dans ses membres.

Draco frissonna à l'idée d'une convocation. Il n'a pas envie Snape de jouer son rôle dans cette guerre, d'être constamment appelé au côté du fou que vous tentiez de détruire et incapable de prendre des mesures directes.

Il n'avait pas à imaginer les horreurs que le sorcier plus âgé avait dû voir ou faire, car il en avait suffisamment vu pour savoir qu'il ne voulait jamais s'impliquer davantage qu'il ne l'était déjà, non sans subir de graves traumatismes psychologiques.

C'était incroyable que Snape soit toujours aussi sain d'esprit qu'il était, même s'il était un peu bâtard. En regardant son parrain se diriger vers la porte, il réalisa qu'un certain poids lui avait été enlevé, comme s'il était soudain capable de respirer plus facilement. Snape était l'un des "bons gars", même si personne ne le savait. Il savait avec une certitude profonde qu'ils n'étaient pas dupés ou trompés par l'espion. Il ne craignait pas d'être appelé devant Voldemort parce que le maître des potions l'aurait trahi.

Tout cela avait du sens maintenant. Et étrangement, il avait l'impression que cela les rendait alliés. Ils étaient tous deux pris entre deux côtés d'une guerre, à vouloir ce qui était juste, mais à se battre pour le mal. Ce qui le poussa soudain à se redresser et à avancer vers la porte.

"Je te raccompagne," Dit rapidement Draco, jetant un coup d'œil vers Hermione alors qu'il suivait son parrain.

Elle leva un sourcil curieusement et acquiesça de compréhension alors que les deux sorciers disparaissaient à l'extérieur.

Ils marchèrent à quelques mètres du chalet avant que le sorcier sombre ne se retourne et pose une main sur l'épaule de Draco. Il sursauta un peu, déstabilisé devant son regard noir pénétrant.

"Tu joues avec le feu, Draco," Murmura-t-il avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voix. Draco déglutit et croisa le regard de Snape.

"Alors toi aussi," Répondit-il.

L'espion cligna des yeux puis regarda vers le chalet.

"Je n'aurais jamais pu croire que tu tomberais amoureux d'une née de moldu," dit-il avec un petit ricanement, bien que cela ne lui allait pas vraiment. Draco renifla.

"Moi non plus."

"Est-ce qu'elle…" Snape baissa les yeux embarrassé et Draco fut surpris de voir un léger rougissement se glisser sur les joues de l'homme. C'était une expression tout à fait étrange de l'homme normalement stoïque, "Ressent-elle la même chose?"

Draco remua un peu sur ses pieds. Il se demandait pourquoi Snape lui posait une question aussi personnelle. Il semblait trop préoccupé par ses sentiments pour Hermione. Il se racla la gorge.

"Euh ... je ne sais pas. Je sais qu'elle m'aime bien, mais seulement depuis qu'elle est venue ici après l'avoir sauvée du manoir. J'espère que ça va devenir plus."

Snape soupira et passa ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux.

"Draco, je sais ce que tu penses. Tu espères que si tout va mal, tu pourras toujours la protéger. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va ... te la donner en récompense."

Draco sentit son cœur battre douloureusement. De toute évidence, Snape pouvait le lire trop bien, ou il en avait une connaissance directe.

"Et bien… c'est une possibilité, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non," Snape relâcha son souffle et serra les épaules de Draco, son visage trahissant un soupçon de tristesse. "Peu importe ce qu'il dit, ou combien tu le prira, tu n'obtiendra pas ce que tu veux. Ne risque pas sa vie, sur les promesses vides du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "

Draco regarda son parrain avec inquiétude. Il était maintenant évident que l'homme parlait de son expérience personnelle.

Il frissonna à la pensée de cet homme sombre et solitaire qui pleurait un amour perdu, quelqu'un qui avait été tué par le même maître, qu'il était toujours obligé de servir. C'était une autre pièce du puzzle Severus Snape qui se plaçait dans son esprit.

"D'accord," Dit Draco avec un signe d'assurance. "Je ferai attention."

Snape siffla de nouveau et recula son bras en arrière de Draco.

"Je dois vraiment y aller," Murmura l'homme, mais avant qu'il ne se détourne, il jeta un regard noir à Draco, "Draco, écoute-moi attentivement. Tu dois faire ce qui est le mieux pour elle. Si tu l'aimes vraiment, ne fou pas tous en l'air. Ne laisse pas ta fierté gâcher ça. "

Draco était abasourdi par les paroles de Snape, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si cela venait aussi du passé de l'homme. Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Snape s'éloigna, marchant d'un pas rapide vers les barrières.

"Je te contacterai ," Dit-il par-dessus son épaule. Draco le regarda partir avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet.

Il était clair qu'il y avait beaucoup plus à dire sur Snape que ce qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé auparavant.

Cela le laissa mal à l'aise et inquiet. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire plus pour son parrain. C'était l'homme le plus isolé que Draco ait jamais connu, prétendument au cœur froid mais profondément troublant.

Mais il était également évident que son parrain se souciait de lui. Beaucoup plus que son propre père n'a la jamais fait. Il espérait juste que la couverture de Snape resterait intacte. L'homme méritait tellement plus de la vie que ce péril constant et cette solitude morbide.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se retourna vers le chalet. Il savait que Hermione n'était pas contente à l'idée d'espionner, mais maintenant l'idée lui avait germé dans l'esprit et ne l'aurait pas quitté depuis que Snape en avait parlé. Il savait qu'ils avaient beaucoup à parler. Il aimait à quel point elle était inquiète. Si elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il se mette en danger, ça voulait dire qu'elle éprouvait de vives sentiments pour lui, n'est-ce pas?

Ce n'était pas fini, mais le temps comptait pour eux, et il savait que s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il était dans la bonne position pour la protéger au mieux, il devait réfléchir et agir vite.

Snape avait raison, bien sûr. Il était définitivement capable de tout foutre royalement en l'air avec Hermione.

Mais avec cette guerre atteignant son point culminant inévitable, il était plus important que jamais d'assurer sa sécurité.

Il n'était simplement pas sûr de pouvoir la protéger et garder son affection en même temps.


	21. Reflété

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par EMARA88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

Chapitre 20.Reflété.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Snape leur avait rendu visite au chalet.

Par une sorte d'accord tacite, ils n'avaient pas discuté de la suggestion du sorcier plus âgé selon laquelle Draco se lancerait dans le domaine de l'espionnage. Mais il mijotait toujours sous la surface de leurs interactions, créant une tension entre eux.

Hermione avait été un peu distante depuis lors, et il la surprenait souvent en train de froncer les sourcils, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi penser de lui. C'était comme si tous les deux s'attendaient à ce que l'autre le quitte et s'enfuie à tout moment. Hermione craignait qu'il ne retourne à côté de Voldemort pour obtenir de nouvelles informations, et Draco craignait qu'elle ne retourne chez ses amis.

Cela les faisait marcher tous les deux sur des œufs.

La seule dans la maison qui semblait être sans cesse optimiste était Tilly. Elle semblait excessivement gazouillante, surtout maintenant qu'elle n'était plus obligée de faire l'aller-retour entre le chalet et le manoir.

Avec la mort de Narcissa, la petite elfe n'avait plus d'obligations là-bas. Elle était donc libre de passer tout son temps avec eux chez Draco. Et tout comme lui, elle a trouvé un havre de paix et de joie. Elle devait toujours faire la cuisine et le ménage ce qu'elle aimait beaucoup, elle n'aimait travaillée comme une esclave ou être liée aux ordres erratiques des gens.

Et bien sûr, elle adorait Hermione.

Tous les jours, elles se rapprochaient l'une de l'autre. Hermione en apprenait plus sur la nature des elfes de maison.

Tilly se voyait confier des projets spéciaux, comme coudre de jolis vêtements neufs pour la Gryffondor, qui avait perdu tous ses vieux vêtements depuis longtemps maintenant au Manoir.

Elle avait toujours eu un œil pour le design et sur la façon de créer des vêtements simples et beaux qui complimentaient les gens. Tous les elfes de maison étaient naturellement préoccupés par la question des vêtements, mais Tilly sembla vraiment le comprendre.

Pour elle, ce n'était pas comme un billet pour la liberté ou un symbole redouté de renvoi et de rejet. C'était une façon de montrer son affection et son dévouement à son Maître et bien sûr à ses invités estimés.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione de la cuisine. Elle était assise sur le canapé et lisait un livre sur les sort de traçage. Il a grimacé. Avec tous les nouveaux vêtements que Tilly avait fabriqués, elle avait une valise pleine de choses prête, même si elle conservait tout dans le plus petit sac qu'il ait jamais vu, qu'elle avait transfiguré avec l'une de ses vieilles couettes. De toute évidence, il en contenait beaucoup plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Quand il l'avait interrogée à ce sujet, elle lui avait dit que c'était un charme d'extension indétectable, ce qui était une magie assez avancée. Puis elle avait marmonné quelque chose à propos d'une sorcière du nom de Mary Popkins qui, selon lui, était probablement une célèbre maîtresse des charmes bien qu'il n'ait jamais entendu parler d'elle.

Et maintenant, elle lisait des sorts pour l'aider à chercher où se trouvaient Potter et Weasley.

Il agrippa le bord du comptoir avec ses doigts blancs.

Leur temps était compté.

Et à cause de la myriade de problèmes qu'ils ont subis récemment, ils ont passé de moins en moins de temps ensemble la semaine dernière.

Draco manquait de se blottir au lit avec elle le soir, leurs plaisanteries légères, et bien sûr, le plaisir de l'embrasser et de la faire pleurer de désir. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle retourne aux côtés de Ron Weasley et leur donne une chance de se reconnecter.

Une fois rappelée le béguin qu'elle avait pour le gingembre depuis l'école, elle pourrait se sentir obligée de rester avec lui. Après tout, il serait tellement plus facile de sortir avec un Weasley qu'avec un Malefoy. Il n'y aurait pas de stigmatisation, pas de bagarre avec ses amis, ou de lutte contre les implications juridiques.

Ce serait bien moins compliqué.

Il savait que Hermione n'était pas une personne superficielle, mais elle aimait faire la bonne chose. Et avec suffisamment de pression de la part de tous ses amis, elle pourrait décider que la bonne chose à faire était de rester fidèle à la tête rouge au lieu se mettre en couple avec méchant Mangemort.

Draco soupira. Il n'aimait pas être maintenu dans cet état d'incertitude. Il observa Hermione quelques instants encore, souriant légèrement en voyant sa façon de se mordre la lèvre inférieure avec une telle concentration, comme si le monde autour d'elle n'existait tout simplement pas.

Laissant une profonde respiration, il rangea le reste de la vaisselle propre dans le placard et s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon avant de se rendre dans le salon. Il dut se racler la gorge plusieurs fois, mais elle finit par le regarder. Il essaya d'ignorer la façon dont son sourire semblait un peu forcé, comme si elle se sentait coupable de lire un livre sur le sortilège de traçage sous son nez.

Elle était assez intelligente pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait en la voyant étudié les moyens de le quitter.

"Hé", Dit-il doucement, assis près d'elle. Il était heureux quand elle a fermé son livre et l'a mis de côté, voulant clairement lui accorder toute son attention.

"Hé", Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire timide.

Draco l'observa une seconde, pensant à tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il tendit la main et passa la tresse qui était drapée sur l'une de ses épaules. Quelques boucles étaient enroulées autour de l'extérieur, luttant pour échapper du nœud serré dans lequel elles avaient été battues.

"Je pense que nous devrions parler," Dit-il doucement, et Hermione soupira et hocha la tête en réponse.

"Je suis d'accord. Le professeur Snape nous a vraiment déroutés tous les deux…"

Draco rigola.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de continuer à l'appeler professeur, tu sais. Petit enmerdeuse."

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais cela manquait de sévérité.

"C'est différent pour toi, c'est ton parrain! Il me fait encore un peu peur."

"Et bien tu na rien laissé parêtre. Tu lui a tenu tête bien mieux que je n'ai vu quelqu'un le faire depuis longtemps."

"Pourtant, mon cœur battait la chamade. C'est un homme effrayant."

"C'est vrai."

Hermione sourit et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui sur le canapé.

"Mais est-il un homme bon? Pouvons-nous lui faire confiance?"

Draco fronça les sourcils.

"Tu a dit toi-même qu'il était du côté de l'Ordre."

"Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne te jettera pas aux loups pour protéger sa propre couverture."

Draco réfléchit un instant. Si le seul moyen pour Severus de garder son rôle aux côtés de Voldemort intact était de le rendre, le sorcier plus âgé le ferait-il?Malgré toutes les raisons logiques pour lesquelles il le ferait, Draco savait juste au fond de lui que ce n'était pas une possibilité.

"Non," Dit-il, sa voix ferme et sûre, "Il ne le fera pas. J'ai plus confiance en lui quil en a en moi, je pense. Je l'ai trop souvent déçu."

Hermione plissa les yeux.

"Tu veux le rendre fier", Dit-elle. C'était une déclaration, pas une question, et elle prit une respiration tremblante alors qu'elle continuait, "Tu veux compenser ton comportement passé envers lui."

Draco passa lentement une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

"Pas seulement lui, Hermione. J'ai beaucoup de choses à réparer. Depuis que Snape l'a suggéré, l'idée s'enfonce de plus en plus profondément dans mon esprit. Je veux que mon parrain et ma mère, Dumbledore, et même certains de mes amis soi fière de moi, mais je veux surtout que tu sois fière de moi. Je ne veux pas être connue comme le petit garcon lâche que j'ai été dans ma jeunesse. C'est ma chance de faire quelque chose de bien pour une fois. Un héritage qui ne se mesure pas seulement au nombre de millions de galions que j'ai "

Hermione se pencha et prit doucement sa main entre les siennes.

"Draco, je pense déjà que tu es très courageux, juste pour être ce que tu es. Tu aurais si facilement pu devenir ce que ton père voulait que tu sois. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as gardé tes valeurs même si elles étaient en conflit avec ce qu'on attendait de toi. Et ça demande vraiment du courage. "

"Mais ça ne suffit pas, n'est-ce pas?" Il retira fermement sa main, la regardant droit dans les yeux "Hermione, je veux être avec toi. Pas seulement ici, dans ce cottage isolé du reste du monde, mais pour de vrai. Et je ne me sens pas …digne de toi. "

"Ce n'est pas vrai-" Commença-t-elle à protester, mais il ne la laissa pas finir.

"Oui, c'est vrai. Tu m'as une fois accusée d'être faible pour ne pas me battre pour ce en quoi je croyais. Et bien, maintenant je crois en toi. Je veux t'aider."

Hermione le regardait avec ses yeux brun sans fin qui semblaient briller d'une émotion qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

C'était peut-être de la tristesse, de la joie ou de la pitié, mais il espérait que c'était de la fierté. Cela signifiait qu'il était déjà sur le point d'atteindre son objectif.

Après un moment, elle cligna et détourna les yeux, et il réalisa que ses yeux brillaient juste un peu avec des larmes non versées.

"Draco ... je ne suis pas habitué à ce que les gens écoutent ce que je dis, sans parler de ce que je pense. Je suis juste le cerveau intelligent que les gens ignorent parce qu'ils ne veulent pas que je gâche leur plaisir."

Draco sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement en l'entendant dire cela si doucement et avec un tel poids d'insécurité autour d'elle.

Il aimait à quel point Hermione avait confiance en elle, mais il y avait cette vulnérabilité derrière tout ça, parce qu'elle avait dû travailler si dur pour se faire des amis et les garder ensuite. C'était si injuste qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de gens autour d'elle qui appréciaient à quel point elle était spéciale.

"Je sais", Dit-il doucement, "J'espère changer cette idée fausse."

Il vit les lèvres d'Hermione se contracter un peu et il lui sourit jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par céder et laissa un sourire illuminer son visage.

Elle serra un peu plus fort sa main et se pencha pour poser un doux et chaste baissé sur ses lèvres. Il soupira devant son acte d'amours se pressant contre elle, mais avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment le rendre, elle se recula.

"D'accord" murmura-t-elle. "Je pense que tu devrais le faire." Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et toujours brillants, mais elle souriait doucement.

"Vraiment?"

"Yep. Je vais probablement avoir une crise cardiaque en m'inquiétant pour toi, mais je comprends pourquoi tu veux le faire. Je peux difficilement te reprocher de mettre ta vie en danger, alors que je suis tout à fait disposé à faire de même. "

Draco soupira.

"Ne me fais même pas commencer là-dessus. Je ne serai jamais heureux que ta vie soit mise en danger."

Hermione sourit.

"Je sais."

Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille, quelques mèches tombant devant ses yeux.

"Alors, ça se passe vraiment," dit-il avec un sourire tremblant et un petit rire.

"Je suppose," répondit-elle calmement, "Au moins maintenant, nous savons que nous nous battons du même côté, au lieu d'être opposés."

Draco eut un rire plus authentique cette fois-ci.

"Et bien c'est un bonus. Je détesterais être ton ennemi."

"Encore une fois, tu veux dire?"

Draco se pencha en avant avec un sourire effronté.

"Parfois, je peux encore sentir des picotements dans la joue où tu m'as giflé en troisième année."

Hermione rougit, levant les mains pour couvrir sa bouche alors qu'elle secouait la tête.

"Oh Merlin, c'est tellement embarrassant. Je n'ai jamais perdu le contrôle à se point de toute ma vie. J'avais vraiment honte de moi-même."

Draco haussa une épaule avec désinvolture.

"Je le méritais", plaisanta-t-il, la faisant rire.

"Bien oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis contente de mes propres actions."

Draco se pencha un peu plus près, tirant à nouveau sur sa tresse.

"Je pensais que c'était sexy."

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit.

"Tu ment !" Elle haleta, le faisant sourire encore plus malicieusement à son adorable expression d'incrédulité, "Tu me détestais!"

Il secoua la tête.

"Je ne savais pas comment le comprendre à ce moment-là, mais ça m'a certainement causé des picotements désagréables que j'ai dû ignorer studieusement."

Hermione le fixa incrédule pendant quelques instants.

"Tu te moque de moi", dit-elle enfin.

"Malheureusement, non. J'avais quatorze ans et une fille séduisante m'a giflé d'une main sauvage. Il faudrait que je sois un inferi pour ne pas être un peu excité."

Hermione se mit à rire. Sa tête se pencha en arrière pour se reposer à l'arrière du canapé alors qu'elle tremblait de rire. Draco sourit en la regardant. Il se laissa hypnotiser pendant un moment par son rire cristallin et tintant, avant d'entendre un tapotement à la fenêtre.

En regardant de plus près, il vit un hibou noir à l'air royal se percher sur le rebord. Il tenait un petit bout de parchemin dans son bec et attendait patiemment qu'on le voie. Il avait une marque brune distincte autour de ses yeux.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

"Euh ... c'est étrange ..." Murmura-t-il. Le rire d'Hermione s'éteignit un peu pour étudier le hibou par elle-même. Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

"A qui est-ce?"

Au lieu de lui répondre, il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, la déverrouillant lentement et prenant le parchemin de hibou avec une main prudente. L'oiseau n'a pas bougé un muscle. Il ne semblait pas non plus impatient ou agité. Il était très bien dressé, une créature belle et intelligente

Bien sûr, son propriétaire en avait pris grand soin, il était perfectionniste après tout.

"Draco?" Il entendit sa voix légèrement autoritaire derrière lui et il ne put empêcher le petit mouvement bizarre de ses lèvres. Elle n'aimait pas être ignorée.

"Ça appartient à Blaise Zabini", Dit-il d'une voix basse et hésitante, puis il retourna sur le canapé, le parchemin serré entre ses doigts.

"Oh," Soupira-t-elle avec une pointe d'anxiété, "Est-ce si grave?"

Il baissa les yeux sur le papier, comme s'il était personnellement responsable de la rendre si nerveux.

Peut-être que si il le fixait suffisamment, il pourrait percer un trou et ne pas avoir à traiter avec son vieil ami. Au lieu de ça, il soupira simplement.

"Pas exactement", Dit-il lentement, ses yeux se posant sur ceux d'Hermione et il vit l'inquiétude gravée sur ses traits, alors il lui adressa un sourire confiant. "Il n'est pas un Mangemort, ne t'inquiéte pas. Nous n'avons pas parlé depuis environ un an."

"C'est ton ami", Répondit-elle d'une voix étouffée, et bien que ce ne soit pas une question, il senti la confusion dans sa voix.

"C'était mon ami. Nous nous sommes disputé vers le milieu de notre sixième année."

"Pourquoi ?" Elle a demandé curieusement.

"Blaise est un Serpentard de bout en bout. Il est plus rusé que moi. Et ambitieux. Mais il n'est pas un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il méprise la violence et l'idéologie suprémaciste des Mangemort."

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'interrompre, il continua, "Et il n'aimait pas ce que j'essayais de faire cette année là. Il a essayé plusieurs fois de me persuader de me rendre. J'avais ... peur. Terrifié, en fait, Je lui ai crié dessus. Je l'ai traité de traître au sang. Nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment remis de ça. J'ai appris qu'il vivait en Italie avec sa mère et son nouveau mari pour éviter d'être…recruté pour ainsi dire. "

Hermione mordit sa lèvre inférieure avec force, le regardant avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la surprise.

Peut-être qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé à tous les différents types de personnalités dans la maison de Serpentard. Il savait que son précieux Potter les considérait tous comme n'étant qu'un groupe de Mangemorts en devenir. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être plus éloigné de la vérité.

Personne n'a jamais compris à quel point c'était difficile pour les étudiants de sa maison, il était dur d'être traité comme dangereux par la plupart de vos professeurs et d'être vu avec suspicion et méfiance par ceux qui étaient supposés être vos pairs et vos éducateurs. Et puis il y avait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans qui essayaient activement de les forcer dans leurs rangs.

Beaucoup n'avaient pas le choix comme lui. Ils ont été porté volontaires par un parent qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

Sans autre endroit où se tourner, beaucoup d'entre eux ont succombé, mais beaucoup d'entre eux sont par chance passés à travers. Blaise avait toujours eu de la chance.

Sa mère n'avait aucun lien fort avec un mangemort, malgré un mariage malheureux qui s'était terminé dès son commencement. Et il n'était pas assez riche ni assez puissant pour attirer l'attention. En public, il était très silencieux, timide même, et gardé ses pensés pour lui-même.

Il était farouchement intelligent, loyal et avait beaucoup de bon sens qui l'avait gardé jusqu'à présent à l'abri de problèmes. Mais Draco pensait honnêtement que son vieil ami l'avait abandonné. Il avait dit et fait des choses terribles. Et il savait que pour rester en dehors de cette guerre, il était peu probable que Blaise le contacte de peur d'être replongé dans les vieilles influences du Serpentards.

"Tu penses qu'il va essayer de te convaincre de te retourner?" Hermione prononça ces mots si doucement qu'il ne les entendit presque pas. Il se tourna curieusement vers elle. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés mais conscients.

Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas aussi arrêté et dogmatique que ses deux amis débiles.

Elle n'avait pas l'air inquiète ou douteuse à propos de Blaise. Juste préoccupé par ce qu'il en pensait. Une fois de plus, sa maturité et sa compassion l'étonnèrent.

"Peut-être," Dit-il avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

"Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir," Suggéra-t-elle, lui donnant un doux sourire et inclinant la tête vers la lettre.

Draco grimaça et ouvrit le parchemin avec des doigts tremblants. Il baissa les yeux vers l'espace vide pendant quelques instants, avant de sourire et de chercher sa baguette.

"Amis Fortuna", Murmura-t-il, traçant sa baguette sur le parchemin et souri, en reconnaissant l'écriture soigné et bouclé de Blaise écrit à l'encre.

"Mes amis chanceux", Traduisit doucement Hermione en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Il acquiesça silencieusement et lut la courte phrase que son ami avait écrite. Il l'a lu plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'il comprenait bien .

Ouvre tes barrières. 21h ce soir.

Draco fronça les sourcils. C'était incroyablement ambigu. Tout comme Blaise.

"Il sait où se trouve cette maison?" Demanda Hermione.

Draco se contenta de hocher la tête.

"Je lui ai envoyé une lettre à ce sujet lorsque j'ai acheté l'endroit. Au cas où quelque chose m'arrive. Mais il sait que sans ma permission explicite, il ne pourrait pas entrer."

Elle acquiesça, se taisant et attendait qu'il prenne ses repères. De toute évidence, il avait l'air assez pensif pour qu'elle lui donner un peu d'espace.

Il réfléchissait aux implications possibles du message. Si il laissait Blaise entrer à travers les protections, il mettrait lui-même et Hermione en danger. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était vraiment arrivé à son ami ces derniers mois.

Pour autant qu'il sache, Blaise pourrait être un espion, ou sous l'impérius, ou même simplement se chauffer pour un combat. Ou il pourrait vouloir l'aider à nouveau, comme il l'avait offert tous ces mois auparavant quand Draco lui avait craché au visage.

De toute façon, il mourait d'envie de le découvrir.

Blaise avait été un ami fort et fiable pendant quelques années alors qu'il était devenu un jeune adulte un peu plus décent, après avoir été une piqûre fatigante dans son enfance.

Il se demanda vaguement si Hermione commençait à avoir trop d'influence sur lui. Il était possible qu'il voie aveuglément le bien des gens. Mais bon sang, c'était Blaise. Lui et Snape étaient les deux seules personnes au monde, à part Hermione, à être véritablement de son côté.

Ce qui le poussa à se demander s'il s'agissait vraiment d'une coïncidence s'ils l'avaient tous deux contacté si près l'un de l'autre. Ce n'était sûrement pas par hasard qu'ils s'insinuaient tous les deux dans son chalet privé en l'espace d'une semaine. S'il ne savait pas mieux, il dirait que Snape est impliqué dans cette affaire. Mais ça semblait assez risqué.

Draco soupira, s'effondrant sur le canapé et fermant les yeux. Il ne savait pas quoi penser.

"Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?" Demanda doucement Hermione, s'asseyant à côté de lui et penchant sa tête sur son épaule, nichée au creux de son cou. Il prit un moment pour respirer profondément et inhaler le doux parfum calmant de ses cheveux.

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger."

Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, mais il les ouvrit immédiatement lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres douces d'Hermione se presser contre le dessous de sa mâchoire.

"Je sais que tu ne le ferai pas. Tu lui fais confiance?"

Draco rit doucement.

"Vous les Gryffondors faites trop facilement confiance aux gens ."

"Et vous, les Serpentards, vous ne faites pas assez confiance aux gens !"

Il a souri.

"Nous devrons accepter d'être en désaccord."

Elle releva la tête de son épaule, ses yeux bruns le traversant.

"Et Blaise?" Elle a demandé .

Il souffla par le nez, ébouriffant une partie des cheveux sur la tête d'Hermione.

"Je suppose que nous devrions le laissé entrer et prendrons des précautions au cas où."

Elle lui sourit tristement.

"Tu veux le voir."

"Oui", Admit-il d'une voix rauque, "J'espère juste qu'il ne me le fera pas regretter."

Hermione hocha la tête, puis tendit la main et saisit une plume sur la table à proximité qui reposait entre les pages d'un livre épais. Elle le lui tendit silencieusement, et il écrivit le mot unique, Oui, au bas du parchemin avec une touche florale, avant de se lever pour le donner à la chouette qui avait attendu calmement tout ce temps.

La bête noire prit son envol avec un battement dramatique des ailes et devint bientôt un point lointain à l'horizon.

Draco sentit la chaleur d'un corps derrière lui, et il frissonna agréablement en sentant les bras d'Hermione s'enrouler autour de sa taille, son front appuyé contre son dos entre ses omoplates.

"S'il arrive à neuf heures, alors nous devrions dîner tôt et nous préparer", Murmura-t-elle, la voix étouffée alors que ses lèvres étaient pressées dans son dos.

Il aimait le fait qu'elle soit si câlines, ça avait était une belle surprise, qu'il n'a jamais soupçonné, lui qui n'a jamais été demonstratif à découvert qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour en avoir encore. sa peau se consumait pour son toucher.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, il se retourna, ce qui la força à faire un pas en arrière. Ne la laissant pas reculer, il passa doucement ses doigts sur sa mâchoire et dans ses cheveux, utilisant la poignée dans sa main pour la tirer vers l'avant afin que leurs lèvres se rejoignent.

Il pressa fermement sa bouche contre la sienne, gémissant instantanément à son goût. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de tenir sa promesse de prendre les choses lentement avec elle, et il pouvait voir qu'elle était tentée de rejeter également sa demande.

En fait, avec l'élan de la tirer vers lui, elle finit par le presser contre les étagères à livres sous la fenêtre. La lumière du soir brillait autour d'eux alors qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément.

Draco se recula après quelques instants, la fixant avec ses lèvres gonflées par son exploration, sa tresse se défaisant. Il sentit un frisson de la voir si belle à regarder. Il gémit presque invisiblement et se pencha pour lui murmurer juste sous son oreille.

"Je peux penser à une bien meilleure façon de passer le temps", Ronronna-t-il, aimant la façon dont la chair de poule avait éclaté sur toute la peau de son cou et de sa clavicule.

"Tu veux sérieusement qu'on s'embrasse pendant trois heures?" Hermione murmura à bout de souffle en essayant de paraître douteuse mais cela sortit comme un désir ardent.

Il sourit, plaçant quelques baisers ouverts dans son cou.

"Certainement," répondit-il entre deux baisers, "ça ... ça sonne ... foutreme ... bon ... pour moi."

Hermione émit un petit gémissement et recula pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle était clairement éxitée.

"Mais qu'en est-il de Blaise?"

"On enmerde Blaise."

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, ses yeux roulant dans sa tête alors qu'elle succombait à sa persuasion passionnée. Il ressentit un frisson de désir lorsqu'elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant plus près et céda.

Avec un grognements il la soulva, les retourna et la possa sur la commode de l'entrée, se glissant rapidement entre ses cuisses.

Il savait que ça ne pouvait pas durer. Malgré tous ses discours, il était important qu'il soit prêt à faire face à son ami.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pourrait pas profiter d'une longue et intense séance de plotage avec Hermione avant qu'ils ne commencent à paniquer vraiment pour ce soir.

C'était un Serpentard, après tout. Ça signifiait qu'il n'était pas au dessus de manipuler les gens pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Et maintenant il voulait Hermione.

Elle lui pardonnerait plus tard de la distraire, c'était sa nature.

Alors qu'elle enfonçait ses petits ongles acérés dans son dos pour l'attirer plus près de lui, il grogna et pensa que ça valait vraiment la peine.


	22. Révélé

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par EMARA88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 21. Révélé.

Draco faisait nerveusement les cent pas devant le chalet, sa foulée inégale alors qu'il frappait ses doigts contre l'extérieur de sa cuisse.

Il jeta un rapide charme de tempus et vit qu'il était neuf heures moins deux.

Hermione était fermement scellée dans la petite buanderie à l'arrière du salon près de la cuisine.

Elle pourrait tout entendre, mais Blaise ne tomberait pas accidentellement sur elle s'il décidait d'utiliser la salle de bain ou quelque chose du genre. Ils avaient même lancé des sorts de défense sur la porte au cas où.

À neuf heures moins une minute, Draco arrêta de faire les cent pas et s'approcha du bord des protections.

Bien sûr, son ami serait parfaitement à l'heure, c'est exactement ce qu'il était. Ponctuel et organisé à l'extrême. Il se prépara avec sa baguette levée haut dans les airs, prêt à faire ce que son vieil ami demandait.

Son plan était de créer une petite fenêtre dans les salles qui ne laisserait passer qu'une seule personne et avec son approbation.

La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de rendre son petit chalet vulnérable à une invasion.

Draco sentit un picotement dans le dos et sut que la salle se brisait à travers la petite ouverture d'épingle qu'il avait faite.

Blaise était un garçon intelligent, il savait exactement quoi chercher. Il a fallu quelques secondes pour arriver à un résultat juste suffisant pour laisser passer une seule personne et personne d'autre, mais finalement, il est sorti de l'obscurité.

Blaise Zabini était l'une de ces personnes qui se perdraient facilement dans la foule.

Il avait des cheveux bruns très foncés qui lui tombaient par vagues autour des oreilles, avec un front très lourd et frappant de la même couleur. Sa peau avait un teint légèrement olive, et il se tenait raide et droit avec le genre de posture parfaite qui venait de son élévation dans la société des sangs purs.

Mais son visage était généralement sans expression quand il était en public et son attitude semblait nonchalante. Bien sûr, Draco connaissait un côté très différent du garçon. Quand ils étaient tous les deux, la personnalité de Blaise pouvait devenir malicieuse, voire enfantine, en se taquinant mutuellement comme il l'imaginait que feraient des frères.

Alors qu'il marchait vers lui maintenant, le visage de Blaise ne laissait rien passé. Il n'y avait pas de sourire espiègle, ni un regard dégoûté, ni même une reconnaissance. Il avait l'air complètement fade alors qu'il s'approchait et se tenait devant Draco, sa baguette pendante à ses côtés.

"Blaise," dit Draco avec un sourire forcé, sachant que cela n'atteignait pas tout à fait ses yeux alors qu'il regardait son vieil ami avec suspicion, "Ça fait très longtemps."

"Oui, ça vrai ", répondit l'autre garçon avec un bruit traînant. Puis les yeux du brun parcoururent la maison derrière eux, ses sourcils épais se fronçant en une expression de perplexité. Il donna un sifflement bas et retourna son regard à Draco. "Pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais, Draco."

Il sentit sa lèvre se contracter un peu à la perplexité de son ami, mais il voulut ne pas sourire.

"A quoi t'attendais-tu?"

Blaise haussa les épaules et fit un pas léger vers lui et la maison, ses yeux s'attardant sur la petite boîte aux lettres en bois près d'eux.

"Je ne sais pas… des tours gothiques et peut-être quelques cachots."

"Désolé de décevoir."

"Cette maison est extrêmement…ordinaire."

Draco sourit alors. Il savait que Blaise essayait d'être insultant, et que son jeune personnage aurait probablement eu un problème avec le commentaire, mais pas maintenant. Il aimait sa petite maison, même si 'elle était un peu "ordinaire". Il en avait eu assez eu de pompeu pour une vie .

"Tu veux voir à l'intérieur?" Demanda-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte, et Blaise hocha la tête, le suivant sur le chemin pavé. Du coin de l'œil, Draco vit Blaise regardant rapidement à gauche et à droite pour tout observer. Les petits parterres de fleurs, la lumière joyeuse qui passait à travers les fenêtres, la bruyère indomptée roulant sur les collines environnantes et entre les arbres. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le salon et les sourcils de Blaise se haussèrent sur son front.

"Ouai. C'est… confortable."

"Je te remercie."

"C'est loin du style du Manoir Malfoy", cette fois-ci, quand Blaise parla, il y avait un petit sourire bizarre sur ses lèvres qui laissait supposer un sourire.

"Pas de merde," Ricana Draco. Il regarda son vieil ami se promener sur les étagères où il passa ses doigts sur certains des titres les plus inhabituelles. Il s'arrêta à sur un ou deux et inclina pensivement sa tête sur le côté.

"Alors ..." Commença Blaise en se traînant, se tournant pour le regarder, les bras croisés devant lui, "Est-ce que c'est réel ? Ou juste un canular élaboré pour m'impressionner?"

Draco fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?"

"Oh allez, Draco. Un cottage moldu? Avec des étagères pleines de livres moldus? Et je suis à peu près sûr d'avoir vu une machine à expresso sur le chemin."

"Alors?"

Blaise leva les mains en l'air avec un air amusé.

"Alors… je ne sais pas… Je suppose que j'attends un peu que Salazar Serpentard saute derrière quelque chose et crie a la blague.

Draco sourit un peu à l'image.

"Et bien je suis désolé de décevoir. C'est là que je vis."

Blaise se moqua.

"D'accord, alors quelle est l'histoire? A-tu perdu tes billes? Parce que cela ne ressemble pas à la maison d'un Mangemort."

"Tu sais, c'est toi qui a fait irruption chez moi sans explication," Répliqua Draco avec un peu de pitié, "Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que je suis celui qui est interrogé?"

Blaise le regarda.

"Pourquoi pas parce que c'est toi qui a la marque sombre sur ton bras et qui semble vivre comme un moldu!"

"Et tu es celui qui a disparu sur un autre continent et qui ne m'a plus contacté depuis."

Blaise le regarda avec de grands yeux.

"Alors, tu te méfies de mes motivation? Tu te fou de moi la?."

"Pourquoi pas? Tu t'es enfui", Accusa Draco avec un regard correspondant.

"Oui, je l'ai fait," Dit Blaise avec un calme forcé, "Et je le referais. C'était intelligent. Tu sais donc exactement où je me tiens."

Draco n'avait aucune réponse à cela. En fin de compte, il connaissait très bien Blaise et n'était tout simplement pas le genre de personne à être impliqué dans une guerre, peu importe de quel côté. Voyant ses hésitations, Blaise continua.

"La question est, Draco, où es-tu?"

Draco plissa les yeux vers son ami brun, se demandant à quoi il pensait.

"Je suis un Mangemort."

Blaise renifla inélégamment, ce qui était surprenant pour le jeune homme normalement très raffiné.

"Ba ouai et Dolores Umbridge est ma nouvelle petite amie", dit-il sarcastiquement.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire cette fois. Il avait oublié à quel point son ami pouvait être amusant.

"Allez, Draco. Nous avons eu la même dispute il y a un an, et tu as tous foutu en l'air. Ne me tire pas à nouveau dessus."

"Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire."

"Ben voyons," Gronda Blaise, s'effondrant sur l'un des canapés et lui donnant un froncement de sourcil légèrement enfantin, "Tu es à peu près aussi un Mangemort que moi."

"As-tu complètement oublié que j'ai pris la marque?" Draco se disputa en montrant son avant-bras, qui était recouvert par sa chemise grise pour le moment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il poussait cette dispute avec son ami.

Il pensait juste qu'il était sage de se protéger au cas où cette réunion ne serait pas ce qu'elle semblait être. Il était possible qu'il soit testé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Blaise lui rendit son regard avec franchise, sans même battre des paupières.

"Nous savons tous les deux à quel point cette marque peut être vide de sens. Qui se soucie de savoir si ton père t'a forcé à te tatouer? Tant que tes propres actions parlent pour toi, c'est juste un tatouage laid."

"Alors laisse-moi bien comprendre," Commença Draco en se laissant tomber sur la chaise opposée et en reliant ses doigts alors qu'il observait Blaise attentivement. "Tu penses que je nourris des sentiments de ... déloyauté dirons-nous, envers mon maître, êtes venu ici pour… euh… tester ma résolution? "

"Pas tout à fait. Je pense que tu essayes juste de survivre. Tu te fous de la suprématie des sangs purs. Je suppose donc que je voulais juste te surveiller, voir si tu étais prêt à revenir en Europe avec moi? "

Draco l'observa silencieusement pendant un moment, intrigué par l'offre soudaine.

Si Blaise était sincère, c'était une offre incroyablement gentille. Si l'autre garçon l'aidait à le mettre à l'abri, il risquerait alors de subir les foudres des Mangemorts et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et ce qui le rendait encore plus généreux, c'était que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, Draco avait été exceptionnellement cruel envers son ami.

Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à son pardon, encore moins à son soutien.

"Pourquoi maintenant?" Demanda-t-il lentement, se demandant quels étaient les motifs du brun, pour le moment choisi de cette offre soudaine.

Blaise soupira, passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux bruns ondulés.

"J'ai entendu parler de ta mère", Admit-il d'une voix calme.

Draco acquiesça sombrement.

Il aurait dû savoir.

En fait, étant donné le moment choisi, il ne serait pas surpris que ce soit Snape qui ait trouvé le moyen d'informer Blaise ou qu'il sois en Europe. Lorsqu'il ne répondit pas, son ami se pencha en avant.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? J'ai seulement entendu dire qu'elle était morte."

Draco prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ouvrir ces vieilles blessures, mais Blaise était une personne avec laquelle il avait beaucoup partagé au fil des ans. Il était donc tout à fait naturel d'être honnête avec son vieil ami.

"Elle m'a convoqué au manoir. Elle avait renvoyé tous les elfes de maison et m'attendait. Elle avait pris une sorte de poison. Je suis arrivée juste à temps pour qu'elle meure dans mes bras."

Blaise grimaça.

"Merde."

"Ouais, c'était… quelque chose que je ne m'attendais pas à vivre, mais je n'ai pas été vraiment surpris. Elle a beaucoup changé cette année."

Blaise acquiesça sombrement.

"Dommage que ce ne soit pas Lucius", Ricana-t-il sombrement. Draco eut un demi-sourire d'accord, sachant combien Blaise détestait son père.

Il n'avait jamais aimé la façon dont Draco avait été contrôlé pendant sa jeunesse.

Cela faisait partie des raisons pour laquelle ils avaient effectué leur voyage rebelle à Cornwall après la quatrième année.

"Eh bien, si ça te fait te sentir mieux, je lui ai cassé le nez à deux endroits par la suite."

Blaise sourit lentement, malicieusement.

"Oui. Cela me fait me sentir beaucoup mieux."

Les deux rirent ensemble, bien que le sujet soit légèrement amer.

Blaise devint rapidement sérieux et laissa échapper un souffle lourd.

"Je suis désolé pour ta perte… mais Draco; maintenant tu peux essayer de t'échapper. Tu n'as aucun lien ici maintenant. Et j'ai des amis en Italie qui pourraient aider à te cacher. Tu aurais la meilleure protection disponible."

Draco voulait rire du moment cruel. Il se sentait impuissant depuis des mois et maintenant, en l'espace d'une semaine, deux personnes lui ont fait une offre unique, consistant à trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et tous deux étaient fondés sur la mort de sa mère.

Il a envisagé comment répondre à la question de son ami. Une petite partie de lui souhaitait toujours accepter l'offre de Blaise, kidnapper Hermione et attendre ensemble la fin de la guerre dans le sud de l'Italie.

Cela semblait merveilleux.

"Cela ne te mettrait-il pas simplement en danger?"

Blaise hocha la tête pensivement mais semblait toujours déterminé à le convaincre.

"D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, tu sais qui se concentre sur d'autres choses en ce moment. Theodore Nott estime que la bataille est en train de se préparer et qu'il est peu probable qu'il traque un Mangemort voyou et inexpérimenté lorsque les choses se compliquent."

Draco pinça les lèvres.

"Ça m'étonnerait à peine."

Blaise leva un sourcil de surprise devant le cynisme de Draco, mais le haussa des épaules.

"Bien, même s'il le fait, nous serons prêts. Nous disposons de certains des meilleurs systèmes de défense cachés du continent."

Draco secoua la tête

"Merci pour ta proposition généreuse", commença-t-il sur un ton beaucoup plus gentil maintenant, persuadé que Blaise voulait bien dire ", Mais je suis déterminé à rester ici et à regarder cette guerre. J'ai ... d'autres tâches en plus de ma mère qui me garde ici."

Blaise lui fit une sorte de grimace et se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

"Comme Hermione Granger?" Dit-il effrontément.

Draco se figea complètement. Il sentit son visage se contracter lorsqu'il rougit et son pouls semblait s'être arrêté.

Puis lentement, il a recommencé à battre, et même à marteler. Il déglutit un peu et regarda son ami avec des yeux ronds.

Au fond de lui, il pensait que sa réaction ne présageait pas à une éventuelle carrière d'espion. S'il ne pouvait pas contrôler les réactions de son corps à ce genre de situation, il ferait un agent double assez merdique.

"Euh quoi?" Il essaya de se remettre de la réaction totalement évidente, en donnant un air trop désinvolte et confus. Mais il était sûr que son visage avait blanchi (si cela était possible) et qu'il y avait un petit tremblement dans ses mains.

Snape n'avait sûrement pas révélé qu'Hermione restait dans son chalet. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas dire à Blaise ce genre d'informations sensibles.

Severus Snape était le bâtard le plus avart en informations qu'il connaissait. Ce qui voulait dire que son ami devait bien rire à ses dépens. Il espérait qu'il pourrait simplement essayer de s'en débarrasser.

Blaise continua à lui sourire avec cette lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux.

"Allez, Draco. Nous ne sommes plus à l'école. Aucun autre enfant de Mangemort ne nous surveille. Plus besoin de garder ça secret."

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

"Des conneries. Tu veux traîner en Angleterre pour pouvoir trouver, la née-moldu Granger."

"Blaise, de quoi diable parles-tu?" Il essaya de paraître repoussé, comme si sa pensée l'avait littéralement effrayé et comme il était déjà terrifié, ce n'était pas si difficile.

"Peut-être que tu te ment toujours, mais tu a toujours eu tort de me mentir à moi."

"Blaise-"

"Tu êtes obsédé par la princesse Gryffondor depuis des années."

"C'est ridicule", se moqua-t-il, son pouls battant de manière irrégulière. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont Blaise était au courant, alors il devait sûrement plaisanter. Le garçon brun était hors de son champ de bataille sur ce sujet.

"Pas si ridicule que ça. Tu veux que je passe en revue les preuves?"

"Pas vraiment…"

Blaise le coupa avec un geste de sa main dédaigneuse.

"Écoute ! Tu as commencé à tellement la regarder que tu aurais pu pratiquement lui trouée le dos en cinquième année, tu passais chaque moment éveillé à la bibliothèque, mais tes notes ont baissé et, vers le début de la sixième année, tu as cessé d'utiliser le terme" sang-de-bourbe " et tu as mal regardé quiconque l'aurait fait. Ce qui était franchement un comportement bizarre de la part de quelqu'un qui venait de prendre la marque noire. Et puis, une fois, alors que je cherchais mon livre de charmes dans ton sac, j'ai trouvé une collection effrayante de ses affaires comme des plumes personnalisées, du papier à lettres et même un ruban à cheveux. Je veux dire, sérieusement, avait-tu perdu la tête?

"Blaise, tu prends toutes ces choses complètement hors contexte!"

Blaise renifla et croisa les bras avec un ricanement sarcastique.

"Oh, le suis-je ?"

"Oui, je ne veux absolument pas baiser cette miss qui sait tout de Granger."

Blaise rit et se pencha en avant avec un sourire complice.

"Je n'ai pas dit que tu voulais la baiser. Ça encore tu n'aurais pas été le seul." À ces derniers mots Draco combattu de toute des force un grognements. " Je pense que c'est plus que ça. Je pense que tu es amoureux d'elle."

Draco regarda son ami avec incrédulité.

"C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas? Tu te fou de moi-" Commença-t-il faiblement mais son ami l'interrompit à nouveau.

"Pas du tout. Je suis mortellement sérieux."

"Pourquoi bordel dirais-tu ça? Tu es sur quelque chose?"

"Nope. Je voulais me débarrasser de ça depuis un moment. Tu veux rester ici et voir comment cette guerre se déroule parce que tu es amoureux d'Hermione Granger - la princesse du putain d'Ordre de la Lumière ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et tu l'aime depuis des années! "

Draco resta silencieux pendant quelques instants avant de serrer les dents et de se passer les mains dans les cheveux.

"Tu es hors de ligne, Blaise."

"Et toi aussi. Qui aurait pensé que le grand méchant Mangemort tomberait amoureux de la plus célèbre des Sang-de-Bourbe-"

Draco grogna et se releva vivement.

"Ne l'appelle pas comme ça."

Il y eut une pause silencieuse, puis Blaise se pencha triomphalement dans le canapé, son sourire large et béat.

Draco se maudit.

Bien sûr, il devait y aller et dire quelque chose de ridiculement évident comme ça. C'est comme s'il devenait un putain de Gryffondor et qu'il perdait toute sa subtilité. Il essaya de jeter un regard noir à son ami et de couvrir l'erreur avec hostilité.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire", prévint-il alors que le sourire de Blaise s'élargissait comme celui du chat qui mangeait le canari, "Je n'aime pas le mot."

"Bien sûr. Mais… bon tu n'as pas dit 'Ne les appelle pas comme ça'. Tu as dit 'Ne l'appelle pas comme ça'. Peux-tu voir la différence?"

"Je pense que tu es complètement fou."

"Moi aussi. J'ai essayé pendant si longtemps d'ignorer mes soupçons. Mais je sais que j'ai raison. Et tu peux faire semblant aussi longtemps que tu veux, mais tu le sais aussi. C'est pourquoi tu veux rester en Angleterre."

"Il est probablement temps que tu partes, Blaise," Dit-il brusquement, faisant les cent pas avec ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de faire un geste de travers pour se diriger vers la porte.

"Il semble que j'ai atteint un point sensible", Gloussa son ami, se levant lentement. "D'accord, je vais y aller, mais seulement parce qu'il se fait tard. Pourquoi ne pas revenir dans quelques jours et voir si tu as changé d'avis."

"Il n'y a pas vraiment d'intérêt. Je ne le ferais pas."

Blaise haussa les épaules alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

"Et bien je reviendrai quand même."

Draco hocha prudemment la tête, mais il regarda son ami avec des yeux douteux alors qu'il commençait à saisir la poignée de la porte. Blaise s'arrêta là, tournant la tête avant de partir.

"Tu sais, Draco ... il n'y a rien de mal à admettre que tu es amoureux d'elle. Je pense que c'est admirable, étant donné ton éducation. Tu pourrais être tellement ...mieux, que ce pourquoi tu a été élevé . Nous le pourrions tous les deux."

Draco observa son vieil ami silencieusement pendant un moment, profondément affecté par les mots calmes et significatifs qu'il avait prononcés. Il finit par acquiescer.

"Je te vois dans quelques jours," dit-il, sachant qu'en acceptant de le revoir, il disait à son ami à quel point il était attaché à sa loyauté.

En prenant congé, Blaise inclina la tête une nouvelle fois et sortit du chalet. Bien qu'il ait dû recevoir une aide spéciale pour entrer dans les salles, il pouvait bien sûr les quitter à tout moment. Après quelques instants, Draco entendit un craquement d'apparition qui signalait son départ.

Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, se sentant un peu épuisé par la conversation. Mais ça avait été bien de revoir son vieil ami.

Peu importe à quel point le brun le faisait chier, il était toujours extrêmement protecteur et solidaire. Même quand Draco avait été cruel avec lui, ou quand ils devaient se mettre les points sur les i, ils savaient tous les deux qu'il pouvait compter sur l'autre. Et cela lui rappelait qu'il y avait encore des gens pour l'aider si les choses tournaient mal.

C'était une pensée réconfortante.

Draco se retourna au son d'une porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Il faisait assez sombre dans le salon maintenant, car le feu avait brûlé durant leur conversation, il ne pouvait voir que la silhouette de ses cheveux bouclés sur le seuil de la porte.

Son corps se figea pour la deuxième fois ce soir-là alors qu'Hermione émergeait, pénétrant dans la pénombre du salon.

Elle avait l'air d'avoir saisi ses cheveux dans ses mains, vue comme il était indiscipliné, des boucles qui sortaient dans toutes les directions. Il pouvait même voir des formes de demi-croissant sur ses joues où elle avait clairement enfoncée ses ongles. Quand elle se dirigea vers lui, il ferma les yeux pendant une seconde.

Comment pouvait-il avoir été aussi stupide? En discutant avec Blaise après tant de temps, il avait complètement oublié qu'elle se tenait dans la petite pièce près du salon, écoutant chaque mot qu'ils disaient.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait entendu chaque mot de son ami.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait entendu quand ils parlaient d'elle.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle.


	23. Inscrit

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par EMARA88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 22. Inscrit.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour la regarder.

Elle s'était arrêtée à quelques mètres de lui. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et légèrement brillants à cause de larmes qu'elle n'avait pas encore versées. Il sentit son cœur battre à nouveau alors qu'ils se dévisageaient. Elle avait l'air d'avoir mal ou quelque chose comme ça. Il pouvait voir le tremblement dans ses mains alors qu'elle les tordait ensemble, et sa respiration était inégale et rauque.

"Hermione, écoute-" Commença-t-il d'une voix rauque, faisant un pas vers elle. Elle s'éloigna de lui en secouant la tête.

"Est-ce vrai?" Murmura-t-elle et Draco déglutit. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle allait réagir. Elle n'avait pas l'air très heureuse.

"Hermione-"

"Est-ce vrai?" Demanda-t-elle avec plus de force. Dans son esprit, il était complètement pris de panique. Ses pensées tremblaient pour essayer de saisir ce qu'il devrait dire ou faire sans la l'effrayer. Mais extérieurement, il semblait calme alors qu'il répondait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à dire.

"Oui c'est vrai."

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant évidemment d'empêcher la formation de larmes. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce quelques instants avant de le regarder. Il sentit la force de son regard remonter son épine dorsale.

"J'aurais dû savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas," Dit-elle d'une voix craquante. "Mais tu m'a menti pendant tout ce temps. Et je t'ai cru."

Draco secoua la tête, voulant aller la prendre dans ses bras et la rassurer, mais il savait qu'elle ne voudrait pas ça. Elle ressemblait à un animal effrayé cherchant désespérément un moyen de sortir d'un piège.

"Non, non, ce n'était pas comme ça! Je n'ai pas menti, je ne voulais tout simplement pas… te faire peur."

Hermione prit une profonde et fragile respiration et commença à marcher sur un petit espace sur le tapis, se tordant les mains.

"Alors tout ce temps, quand j'ai pensé que nous étions tous les deux en train de développer de nouveaux sentiments l'un pour l'autre…"

Draco laissa échapper un souffle lourd, sachant qu'il était inutile de le nier davantage, et espérant que s'il répondait honnêtement à ses questions, elle serait rassurée sur le fait qu'il avait de bonnes intentions.

"Oui. Je les avais déjà."

Il vit Hermione serrer les poings.

"Et quand j'étais au Manoir Malfoy, tu ne m'a pas sauvé parce que tu pensais que c'était la bonne chose à faire. tu m'a sauvé parce que tu pensais être amoureux de moi?"

"Te sauver était la bonne chose à faire."

Elle secoua la tête, lui lançant un regard accusateur.

"Mais si ça avait été Harry ou Ron dans ce salon en train d'être torturé, tu n'aurais même pas essayé."

Draco la fixa quelques instants. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était fâchée de l'avoir sauvée, peu importe la raison.

Le fait était qu'il l'a fait, et maintenant les choses étaient différentes. Néanmoins, il était déterminé à être honnête avec elle pour une fois.

"Non, je ne l'aurais pas fait ."

Il la vit avaler et se retourner un instant pour faire face au mur, la dos tourné. Il en profita pour se rapprocher d'elle. Sa position passive commençait à l'énerver.

Bien qu'il ait admis que sa colère était en partie causée par le fait qu'il se sentait comme si ses sentiments lui étaient rejetés au visage.

"Hermione, tu sais que je ne suis pas un héros parfait. Je ne suis pas Harry, putain Potter, je ne vais pas que courir vers le danger comme un branleur suicidaire. Je t'ai sauvé à cause de ce que je ressent pour toi. Ce n'est pas idéal, mais est-ce vraiment si terrible? "

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et ses yeux brillèrent de douleur.

"Non, je suppose que non. Mais je vis ici depuis des semaines. J'ai partagé des choses avec toi, que je n'ai jamais dites à personne. Je me suis ouverte et j'ai commencé à vraiment tenir à toi. Mais maintenant, tout cela ressemble à une farce. Comme si tu avais conçu tout ce scénario stupide pour me gagner. "

"Ce n'est pas comme ça que-"

"Oh vraiment? N'as-tu pas conçu tout ce cottage en pensant à moi?"

"Bien ... oui ..." Admit-il à contrecœur, sachant qu'elle s'était déjà méfiée de ça.

"Alors, tu fais cette maison parfaite pour moi, puis tu me sauve et me ramène ici. Ma baguette a-t-elle même été cassée ce jour-là? Ou voulais-tu simplement me garder ici?"

"Non! Je ne t'ai pas menti à propos de ça," balbutia-t-il, se sentant coupable même s'il savait que ce n'était pas comme ça.

Il y avait pensé, à essayer de la forcer à rester plus longtemps, mais il avait toujours fini par faire ce qui était juste, finalement: "Je veux dire… bien sûr, je voulais que tu restes, mais je ne ferais jamais rien délibérément pour te retenir ici."

Hermione croisa ses bras de manière protectrice sur sa poitrine.

"Je pensais que c'était une coïncidence que cette maison me paraisse si parfaite. Cela m'a donné envie de ne pas partir. Je me sentais tellement coupable parce que tout ce que je voulais, c'était abandonner et rester dans ce petit monde que nous avons ici. Mais je ne savais pas que tu l'avais conçu pour ça. "

Draco serra les dents et la regarda intensément.

"Ce n'était pas comme ça. J'ai acheté la maison pour moi. Tu étais justement dans ma tête, dans mes pensées tout le temps, influençant tout ce que je faisais, chaque meuble que j'ai acheté. Mais cela ne faisait certainement pas partie d'un plan machiavélique . "

Hermione soupira, passant ses doigts entre ses lourdes boucles et commença clairement à réfléchir.

Elle se mordait la lèvre si fort qu'elle pouvait saigner, et elle arrêta de marcher pour le regarder avec des yeux bruns tristes. Draco se demandait ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Finalement, elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, comme pour parler, et la troisième fois, elle laissa échapper un murmure.

"Combien de temps?"

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois à la question. Il repensa rapidement aux moments qu'il avait chéri à l'école, lui assis près d'elle dans la bibliothèque et confronté à des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais connues auparavant.

"Depuis juste après Noël en cinquième année."

Hermione prit un petit souffle d'air surprise. Il comprit exactement ce à quoi elle pensait alors.

Ce fait un temps terriblement long à aimer quelqu'un qui pensait à peine à vous. La pitié était claire dans son regard. Et il y avait aussi beaucoup de confusion là-bas. À juste titre, pensa-t-il, considérant l'absurdité totale de tout ce putain de gâchis dans lequel il s'était plongé.

"Pendant tout ce temps? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit? Ou essayer m'approché quand nous étions à l'école?"

Draco secoua la tête tristement.

"Comment aurais-tu réagi?"

Hermione fronça les sourcils et réfléchit une seconde.

"Pas bien. Mais ... tu étais si méchant avec moi ..."

Draco haussa les épaules avec un geste de désinvolture forcée.

"Je devais te faire me remarquer."

Il vit Hermione frissonner et elle se prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle baissait les yeux. En fait, il ne s'attendait pas à quelque déclaration d'amour de sa part, mais sa réponse ne le réconforta pas vraiment. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de plus, et finalement une seule larme tomba de ses cils, lui effleurant la joue avant qu'elle ne tombe sur son cardigan bleu.

"Je ne devrais pas rester", murmura-t-elle enfin, se retournant et commençant à se diriger vers la chambre à coucher, sa voix tremblante et effrayée, "Ce n'est pas juste pour toi, ni pour moi. Je devrais y aller. Je dois trouver Harry et Ron. "

Draco sentit ses tripes tomber avec une inclination écoeurante et il se mit à l'action. Son esprit chaotique bourdonna pendant quelques millisecondes, mais une pensée se cristallisa dans le désordre. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser sortir d'ici.

En quelques pas rapides, Draco la rejoignit, la rattrapant avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte de la chambre. Il attrapa son poignet et la tira, l'attirant pour lui faire face. Ses yeux étaient déchaînés et ses cheveux tombaient en une frénésie de boucles autour de son visage et de ses épaules.

"Non," murmura-t-il durement, sa propre colère se soulevant, "Tu ne pars pas comme ça."

"Laisse-moi partir," dit-elle avec crainte, essayant de s'éloigner, mais Draco la tint plus fort. Utilisant l'élan des mouvements saccadés de son corps, il la poussa en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit enfoncée dans la porte de la chambre. Elle se tortilla faiblement pendant quelques secondes, mais il se tint près d'elle, utilisant son poids à son avantage pour la maintenir piégée.

"Pas comme ça, Hermione," dit-il, son souffle se balançant sur son visage. Ils étaient si pressés l'un contre l'autre qu'il pouvait sentir chaque courbe plaqué contre le sien. "Tu vas d'abord m'écouter avant de t'enfuir."

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent et se focalisèrent sur les siens. Il était ravi de constater qu'elle lui accordait enfin toute son attention et n'était pas enveloppée dans ses propres pensées confuses et terrifiées. Il réalisa à ce moment qu'il n'avait fait qu'acquiescer à quelques questions vagues et répondre aux l'insinuations de Blaise à propos de ses sentiments pour elle.

Mais Hermione méritait d'entendre la vérité de ses propres lèvres. Alors il prit une profonde respiration et finit par dire les mots qui étaient restés collés sur le bout de sa langue pendant des semaines, voire des mois.

"Je suis amoureux de toi," Murmura-t-il, ses lèvres se rapprochant des siennes. Si c'était possible, ses yeux s'élargirent réellement et il se sentit perdu dans des flaques de désespoir, de joie, de colère, de convoitise et de doute, le tout nageant dans ses yeux.

Il a serré les dents, puisant dans ses dernières réserves de courage et continuant, "Tu mérite de savoir à quel point je t'aime, je t'admire et je te respecte avant de faire face à la mort ensemble ou séparément si tu décide de partir. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit auparavant. J'avais peur de ne jamais être assez pour toi. Mais peu importe ce que tu ressens pour moi, ou que tu sois en colère contre moi maintenant, ou si tu sort par cet porte ce soir. Je t'aimerai toujours quand même."

Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ses yeux devenant brumeux et flous. Son regard se posa sur ses lèvres puis sur ses yeux et il pouvait la voir avec un million de pensées dans la tête.

Il sentit son cœur battre douloureusement contre ses côtes alors qu'il attendait qu'elle réponde, et il dut se forcer à ralentir sa respiration car il réalisa qu'il haletait de stress et d'anxiété. Finalement, après de trop longs moments douloureux, elle releva la tête.

"Montre-moi," murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, et Draco sentit le poids se soulever de sa poitrine en un instant. Un sentiment d'euphorie l'envahit, qui fut très vite remplacé par un battement, un besoin dévorant de le lui prouver et de faire ce qu'elle a si hardiment plaidé.

Il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, la pressant plus encore dans la porte pendant qu'il dévorait sa bouche. Elle l'embrassa de manière aussi féroce et c'était différent de tous les autres baisers qu'ils avaient partagés auparavant.

Leurs lèvres étaient sauvages, débridées et presque insouciantes dans leurs baisers alors qu'elles s'attaquaient. Draco frissonna quand il sentit le sang couler de sa tête beaucoup trop vite, et il gémit, enfonçant sa cuisse entre ses jambes et les séparant pour qu'il puisse se blottir entre elles.

Ne voulant pas attendre une seconde de plus, il saisit maladroitement sa chemise et son cardigan, les tirant vers le haut et par-dessus sa tête. Ses boucles se sont répandues sur ses épaules pâles une fois que l'obstacle était écarté et jetées quelque part sur le sol sans cérémonie.

Il interrompit à nouveau leur baiser pour regarder son buste exposé à son regard, elle portait un soutien-gorge bleu pâle et blanc qui recouvrait les seins les plus parfaits qu'il n'ait jamais vus.

Le motif délicat et fleuri sur le coton ne lui faisait que désirer davantage, voyant le style féminin et innocent. Il fronça brièvement les sourcils quand il vit une cicatrice couler en diagonale sur sa poitrine, mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de la traiter car elle lui tirait les cheveux et réclamait da bouche. Ses ongles brûlaient sur son cuir chevelu, lui donnant la chair de poule dans le dos, et il repoussa ses hanches contre les siennes.

La seconde fois qu'ils se séparèrent pour prendre l'air, Hermione le regarda avec un regard déterminé, ses yeux bruns pétillant de désir et ses lèvres ouvertes gonflés et luisantes de ses baisers. Le péché faite femme.

"Emmène-moi au lit, Draco", dit-elle doucement. Il hocha la tête, incapable de vraiment croire que cela se passait. Il la voulait tellement qu'il était vraiment incapable de penser correctement, il comptait juste sur son instinct. Il a poussé la porte et ils ont trébuché ensemble. Il l'embrassa encore une fois doucement sur les lèvres avant qu'elle ne recule vers le lit, lui prenant la main et le conduisant vers lui.

Il sentit sa bouche s'assécha. Il n'y avait aucune confusion sur ses intention dans ses yeux. Quand ils atteignirent le bord du lit, Hermione s'assit rapidement avant de se reculer pour s'appuyer contre la tête de lit. Draco était heureux de soulager ses genoux tremblants alors qu'il rampait vers elle et se penchait pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ils se réarrangèrent un peu maladroitement, avec lui roulant sur elle et Hermione écartant les jambes pour qu'il puisse se coucher niché entre elles. Ils étaient tous les deux très nerveux, car il pouvait entendre les petites inspirations rapides que chacun libérait dans l'oreille de l'autre.

Mais une fois qu'il l'embrassa à nouveau, il oublia ses nerfs et se jeta dans la sensation et le goût de ses lèvres contre les siennes, ainsi que dans la manière dont elle libéra ces petites gémissements sexy.

Draco la sentit se tortiller sous lui et passa quelques bisous ouverts dans sa gorge et sur sa clavicule, se baissant, il atteint le fermoir du soutien gorge et l'ouvrit. Elle se redressa pour lui permettre de le glisser le des ses bras.

Elle était neveuse et rougissante alors qu'il les regardait avec émerveillement, elle avait vraiment une belle poitrine, il était plein et rond, à vue de nez il dirait un bonnet C, ses areoles rose pâle et la pointe de ses tétons cerise, érigé vers ke ciel, qui appelaient sa bouche, comme le chant des sirènes.

Il était juste en train de faire de doux baisers sur le gonflement de ses seins quand Hermione bougea, les déplaçant tous les deux pour s'asseoir.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Murmura-t-il, mais elle secoua la tête et attrapa l'ourlet de sa chemise grise.

"Trop de vêtements", répondit-elle distraitement en tirant le tissu vers le haut. Draco sourit et l'aida à la passer par-dessus sa tête. Il la jeta sur le côté et l'embrassa à nouveau violemment, alors qu'ils se laissaient tomber sur le lit.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent à cet instant, haletantes, alors qu'ils sentaient toutes les deux la sensation incroyable de leur peau se presser. Draco gémit et il attaqua à nouveau le galbe de sa poitrine, alternant entre de petites bises et de lentes caresses où sa langue s'élança pour goûter sa peau. Il laissa sa bouche s'attarder sur ses seins, sa langue jouant avec ses tétons, il a sucé , léché et même mordillé, bougeant doucement pour embrasser chacun d'eux alors qu'il descendait sur son ventre et se dirigeait vers le haut de son jean.

"Draco", elle gémit son nom d'une voix enrouée alors qu'il commençait à défaire le bouton et la fermeture à glissière, avant de les tirer vers le bas sur ses cuisses puis les chevilles, regardant avec émerveillement la peau soyeuse de ses jambes. Elle était tellement parfaite.

Il voulait faire un million de choses différentes sur son corps, mais alors qu'il la regardait dans cette petite culotte de coton bleu et blanche innocente, il pris un temps pour laisser le plaisir d'être le premier à la compler si intimement, l'envahir. Son esprit était trop flou avec ce désir dévorant d'être en elle, ça le rendait fou.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau et elle se mit presque à gémir quand il baissa son corps juste assez pour reposer ses hanches dans le berceau de ses jambes, lorsque le dur renflement de son sexe entra en contact avec son centre. Il tendit la main et, malgré le tremblement de ses doigts, parvint à les frotter doucement sur le devant de sa culotte avant de les plonger plus bas pour caresser le trésor entre ses cuisses.

Draco se figea, ses lèvres se relâchant contre les siennes alors qu'il decouvait quel était complètement épiler, ses doigts l'exploraient et il réalisa à quel point elle le voulait. Elle était tellement mouillée qu'elle avait trempé le tissu. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre la sienne pour gémir tandis que son autre main saisissait les draps du lit.

"Putain, Hermione," Grogna-t-il. Il passa la culotte de coton d'un côté et caressa de ses doigts la peau douce et veloutée. Le souffle d'Hermione bégaya et s'arrêta net alors que tout son corps se resserrait en réponse. Il aimait sa réactivité. Il plongea ses doigts sur sa fente pour rassembler l'humidité avant de rouler son pouce autour de son clitoris, ressentant un frisson de convoitise le traverser à cause du gémissement qu'il provoqua en elle. Il se demandait quels autres sons il pourrait la faire libérer.

Elle respirait à nouveau, seulement maintenant c'était comme si elle haletait lorsqu'elle prit une profonde inspiration et la relâcha lourdement. Il pouvait sentir l'air hérisser sa frange et murmurer à son oreille.

Il avait toujours été égoïste envers les femmes dans le passé, probablement parce qu'elles essayaient toutes de lui plaire si désespérément, mais c'était différent. Cela dépassait tout ce qu'il avait connu.

Il avait tellement envie d'entendre et de sentir le plaisir d'Hermione sur ses doigts, sur sa langue, sur son sexe, que cela le rendait fou de joie et d'anticipation. Il a maintenu les mouvements sur son clitoris alors qu'il utilisait un doigt pour la pénétrer lentement.

Il savait qu'elle était vierge, mais il était ravi de constater, alors qu'il tordait plus fort son doigt, qu'il n'y avait pas d'obstacle à son passage, ce qui, heureusement, rendrait la chose beaucoup moins pénible pour elle. Une fille de son âge, en particulier une fille qui avait déjà participé à des batailles magiques et qui avait chevauché les sombrales et les hippogriffes n'aurait probablement pas conservé son hymen intact.

À son oreille, il pouvait entendre les halètements d'Hermione se transformer en gémissements qui s'intensifiaient à mesure qu'il augmentait le rythme de ses mouvements. Il pouvait sentir ses murs trembler autour de son doigt et il serra les dents à la force avec laquelle elle l'enveloppait.

Elle n'avait probablement jamais eu ce genre de plaisir auparavant, et cette pensée lui donna envie de sourire avec une sorte d'orgueil possessif.

"Dr… Draco… je vais…" Elle ne termina pas sa phrase car elle était sur le point d'atteindre l'orgasme, son dos se cambrant et ses yeux se fermant alors que son corps tremblait sous lui.

La prise de Draco sur les draps se resserra et il dut fermer les yeux et se tourner la tête, craignant qu'avec le frottement de sa queue contre sa cuisse, même à l'intérieur de son pantalon, il perde le contrôle et venir dans son pantalon comme un puceau de.quatrième année.

Finalement, il sentit son corps se détendre et il retira sa main, se détournant un peu pour reprendre son souffle et tentant de reprendre un semblant de contrôle. Parce que tout ce qu'il voulait faire maintenant, c'était l'enpaler avec perte et fracas.

oui, vraiment il fallait qu'il se calme.

Après quelques instants, il sentit ses yeux se poser sur lui et il tourna la tête pour rencontrer son regard interrogateur.

Il vit qu'elle paraissait un peu douteuse, probablement parce qu'il avait eu les yeux fermés et que sa tête était tournée, donc il sourit rapidement d'un air rassurant et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Cela s'est avéré être une erreur, parce qu'Hermione a de nouveau saisi ses cheveux et l'a embrassé violemment en arrière, tirant sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes puis la mordant.

Il recula de surprise alors qu'un choc de besoin l'envahissait à la sensation de ses dents sur sa peau.

"Je veux te prendre si mal maintenant Hermione. S'il te plaît ..." Il grimaça un peu alors qu'il s'entendait implorer pour plus d'elle, mais pour le moment tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était de soulager la douleur contenue dans sa bite qui était toujours piégée dans sa pantalon et la sentir enroulée autour de lui.

Hermione hocha rapidement la tête, son regard satisfait et paresseux, remplacé par la lueur du désir une fois de plus.

Elle se pencha studieusement et commença à s'occuper maladroitement de sa boucle de ceinture et du fermoir de son jean pendant qu'il attrapait sa baguette sur la commode et murmurait un sortilège de contraception précipité.

Comme elle prenait trop de temps à se battre avec le fermoir, même si en réalité ce n'était probablement que quelques secondes, Draco repoussa ses mains avec impatience et les ouvrit brusquement.

Alors qu'il prenait appui sur ses coudes, il sentit Hermione se pencher et enrouler timidement sa main autour de sa longueur. Elle haleta un peu à la sensation de ce toucher nouveau et à la taille de lui, mais tout ce dont il était conscient était la palpitation douloureuse qu'il ressentait a ses caresses.

Elle le touchais, le caressait vraiment là, c'était suréaliste, elle allait lui offrir ça virginité, et il sera le seul et l'unique pour elle, il fera tous pour ça. Elle était à lui.

La sienne.

Ses boules se resseraient rapidement à la penser, il pris donc sa main dans la sienne et l'enleva.

"Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce que je fais…" commença-t-elle à bégayer, mais il rit et l'embrassa rapidement.

"Non, tu es parfaite trop en fait. je suis si près du but maintenant que je crains de ne pas durer très longtemps."

Il vit un beau sourire se dessiner sur son visage et elle leva ses jambes avec audace, les écartant un peu plus, de sorte que ses hanches tombaient plus près et que la tête de son sexe effleure son clitoris.

Elle gémit un peu et se tortilla, et les yeux de Draco roulèrent dans sa tête.

"S'il te plaît, Hermione…"

"Je suis prête", répondit-elle d'une voix rauque, mais il secoua la tête. Même s'il était prêt à entrer en elle et ne voulait rien de plus que plonger dans ses profondeurs, il demeura anxieux.

"Je ne veux pas te faire de mal," Murmura-t-il, "J'ai peur que je ne puisse pas me contrôle, j'attends ça depuis si longtemps ..."

Hermione balaya ses cheveux en sueur de son front et lui adressa un signe d'encouragement, plaçant quelques tendres baisers sur sa mâchoire, il ne bougeait toujours pas, elle lui donna un baiser plein de sensualité avant de le regarder avec ses yeux bruns brillants.

"Dis-moi ce que tu ressens pour moi," Murmura-t-elle, haletante, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors que ses bras commençaient à trembler de se tenir au-dessus d'elle. Les mots sortirent de lui comme s'ils étaient traînés dans un souffle lourd.

"Je t'aime," Gémit-il, et quand elle lui sourit, il se sentit envahi par l'acceptation, comme si elle le croyait vraiment et embrassait ses sentiments pour elle, même si elle n'était pas encore prête à rendre les mots elle-même.

C'était la dernière petite poussée dont il avait besoin, et il s'enfonça en elle lentement.

Nirvana.

De loin, il entendit Hermione gémir et la sentit se relever pour le rencontrer.

Mais tout ce dont il était conscient était le fourreau serré de sa sorcière qui l'enveloppait, et la pulsation constante de leurs corps si intimement liés.

Il se figea longtemps en elle, voulant simplement ne pas venir comme un novice, mais il n'était toujours pas sûr qu'il s'en sortirait.

"A-tu mal?" Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque contre son cou.

"Un peu, mais ça vas," Murmura-t-elle, sa voix tremblante et implorante.

"Ca ne va pas être très… long…" Il haleta contre son cou, mais elle caressa simplement son dos et le pressa de commencer à bouger.

"S'il te plaît, commence à bouger, Draco, je veux te sentir."

Il ne pouvait pas nier ses mots, même s'il l'avait voulu, et il se retira lentement pour la rejoindre avec un gémissement.

Il leur fallut quelques mouvements saccadés avant de trouver leur rythme. À ce moment-là, il ralentit le rythme, même si chaque poussée était profonde et dure au point de pouvoir sentir ses orteils se plisser à la sensation de sentir chaque pouce d'elle si délicieusement, tendu autour de lui.

Il tendit la main quand il sentit la chaleur et la raideur grandir dans ses testicules, et retrouva rapidement son clitoris, le caressant lentement en cercles pour correspondre à ses mouvements. Il l'entendit à nouveau haleter.

"Oh," elle fit le petit bruit comme si elle était surprise, et quand il baissa les yeux vers son visage, il vit qu'elle le regardait avec de grands yeux qui devinrent vitreux alors qu'elle réalisa à quoi le plaisir pouvait réellement ressembler.

Il sourit, ses réactions spontanée et innocente était un puissant aphrodisiaque et répéta cet angle alors qu'il accélérait le pas, espérant la pousser à nouveau par-dessus bord avant de venir.

"Putain, Hermione, viens s'il te plait, mon amour. Je suis si proche."

Il n'était normalement pas très vocal pendant les sexe, mais c'était évidemment une expérience totalement différente. Son esprit était toujours engourdi par l'incrédulité qu'il faisait l'amour avec Hermione -son Hermione. Il le désirait depuis si longtemps et maintenant, cela se produisait, mais c'était tellement au-delà de ses fantasmes ou les rêves brûlant qu'il avait pu imaginer. En vrai, elle était tellement plus. Il avait entendu dire que le sexe avec la personne que l'on aime était plus fort mais c'était bien plus il se sentait trancender.

Merci Merlin, il la finalement sentit commencer à se resserrer autour de lui après quelques poussées supplémentaires, et il se laissa vraiment aller.

Il la pénétra violemment et rapidement, s'abandonant dans le moment. il a adoré la façon dont ses gémissements se transformaient en cris alors qu'elle montait de plus en plus haut vers son sommet.

Quand elle se cassa, ses ongles percèrent la peau de son dos et il frissonna de douleur alors même que l'action decuplait son plaisir, surtout en l'entendant crier son nom presque indistinctement, mais suffisamment pour entendre le mot Draco.

"Oh putain, mon amour… Hermione-"

La chaleur lui monta dans la colonne vertébrale et à travers chaque centimètre de son corps alors qu'il plongeait en elle une dernière fois. Une intense sensation de plénitude léthargique l'envahit alors qu'il s'effondra à moitié sur elle et à moitié sur le côté.

Hermione gémissait un peu à son oreille alors qu'elle descendait d'elle-même. Il releva paresseusement la tête de l'oreiller pour regarder son visage, soudainement inquiet qu'elle ait été blessée à la fin. Il avait été peut-être un peu sauvage pour une première fois.

Mais elle avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage et elle ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder.

"Oh…ba merde…" dit-elle d'une voix haletante qui le fit rire doucement.

"Est-ce que ça va?" Demanda-t-il avec douceur, s'éloignent légèrement sur le côté d'elle tout en gardant son corps près du sien. Il tendit la main et repoussa quelques boucles de sueur sur son front.

"J'ai adoré ," dit-elle avec un sourire indolent, "C'était ... Je ne peux pas croire que nous ne l'aillons pas fait avant pas depuis deux mois. Tant de temps perdu."

Draco rit et la regarda avec tendresse alors que ses yeux se fermaient à nouveau et qu'elle se nichait plus profondément dans le matelas dans une pose endormie.

"Nous devrons nous rattraper," murmura-t-il, se penchant pour poser un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres "J'ai bien l'intention de te ravir encore et encore et encore..." Dit-il en tirant les draps autour d'eux. Elle sourie paresseusement.

Alors qu'il la bordait, il sentit ses propres paupières s'alourdir.

Tout son corps était épuisé et apathique, et la douleur irradiante à l'aine rappelait de manière extrêmement agréable ce qui venait de se passer.

Il voulait recommencer, ou parler, ou même simplement dire bonsoir, mais son esprit ne coopéra pas, déjà il s'endormait à côté d'Hermione, un grand sourire idiot collé sur son visage.


	24. Apprécié

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par EMARA88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 23. Apprécié.

Draco se mis à battre des cils , son esprit redevint lentement conscient, ses premières impressions furent la chaleur.

Son corps était incroyablement chaud. Les couvertures étaient tirées haut autour de ses épaules et son corps était enroulé avec la lourde couette rugueuse sur sa peau nue. Sa lèvre se contracta un peu alors qu'il sentait la fatigue dans ses membres.

Il se sentait merveilleusement bien.

Des images de la nuit précédente apparurent sous ses paupières comme un feu d'artifice, toutes dispersées dans un souvenir chaotique de plaisir.

Il tendit une main sur le côté, mais plus il s'éloignait de son propre corps, plus les draps devenaient froids.

Ils n'etaient pas froid, mais il devint vite évident qu'il n'y avait pas de corps à côté du sien. Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté et sentit son cœur battre plus bas lorsqu'il vit que l'espace à côté de lui était vide.

S'appuyant sur un coude, il parcourut la pièce d'un air perdu. Des pièces de vêtements d'Hermione étaient toujours éparpillés, son t-shirt était près de la porte et son soutien-gorge était drapé sur le bord d'une poignée sur la commode.

Quand il regarda de plus près à côté de lui, il put voir que l'oreiller à côté du sien était toujours légèrement en retrait par rapport à l'endroit où elle avait eu la tête. Quelques mèches de cheveux bruns et bouclés étaient même enroulées autour de la taie d'oreiller.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Malgré toutes ces preuves, elle n'était nulle part visible.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite alors que son esprit filait avec une centaine de possibilités, toutes plus inquiétantes les unes que les autres.

Peut-être avait-elle pris un nouvel ensemble de vêtements et s'était enfui.

Même si elle avait finalement réagi positivement à sa déclaration d'amour, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le regard terrorisé qu'elle avait dans les yeux quand elle avait été confrontée pour la première fois à ses mots. Il ne pouvait voir ni sa baguette ni son sac. Il était possible qu'elle ait été trop effrayée par tout ça et était partie pour rejoindre ses amis. Peut-être que la nuit dernière avait juste été pitoyable pour elle et qu'elle l'avait l'abandonné.

Pire il ne s'était pas contrôlé à son apogée et l'avait prise durement et si finalement il lui avait fait mal ou peur.

Avec une légère vague de panique commençant à s'installer, Draco prit l'initiative de se relever et de repousser les couvertures.

Juste comme il le faisait, le son d'une porte qui craquait venait de sa gauche et la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit pour révéler Hermione qui se tenait là avec un sourire légèrement penaud, adorable sur son visage, aux lèvres rouges.

Elle s'appuya un peu contre la porte alors qu'elle était confrontée à son intention, son regard interrogateur. Mais son inquiétude initiale a été vite effacée lorsque ses yeux se sont baissés pour prendre son apparence.

Elle portait son pull d'hier soir, une pièce en laine grise à manches longues qui lui allait très bien trop grande. L'ourlet tombait sur ses cuisses, révélant ses jambes lisses et galbés, et les manches trop basses cachaient le bout de ses doigts.

Il sentit le désir possessif se serrer dans ses entrailles alors que ses yeux remontaient le long de son corps.

Elle avait les bras croisés et le regardait avec un sourire ironique alors qu'il commençait enfin à respirer, ne réalisant pas qu'il s'était figé dans sa panique.

"Tu pensais que j'étais parti?" Demanda-t-elle doucement, et Draco laissa échapper un autre soupir de soulagement à la vue de son regard amusée, ses yeux étaient brillants.

"Oui", admit-il avec une grimace penaude.

Hermione secoua la tête avec un petit rire et se poussa hors de la porte. Elle se glissa jusqu'au lit et sous les couvertures à côté de lui. Draco se traîna en arrière pour lui faire de la place, et ils s'allongèrent sur le côté, l'un en face de l'autre.

Il pouvait dire à la lumière bleue très faible qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait l'aube, mais encore ces premières heures juste avant que le soleil ne commence à se lever complètement, lorsque le gel s'installe à travers les champs.

Les pieds d'Hermione étaient glacés quand elle entra dans les draps, et Draco la serra plus près pour essayer de les réchauffer.

Il y eut un léger silence gêné alors qu'ils se dévisageaient d'un air endormi, avant que Draco trouve enfin le courage de parler.

"A-tu ... des douleurs?" Les sourcils d'Hermione se froncèrent un peu, confuse. Il laissa échapper un souffle d'air et répondit à sa question non posée: "J'étais terrifié de t'avoir fait mal la nuit dernière, dans ma joie je me suis peut-être un peu emporté sur la fin."

"Oh," s'exclama-t-elle doucement. "Eh bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. J'ai eu un peu mal au début, mais ce n'était vraiment pas trop grave."

Draco soupira de soulagement et lui sourit.

"Bien."

Un léger rougissement s'installa sur ses joues et Draco leva un sourcil avec curiosité. Elle prit quelques respirations rapides avant d'exprimer ce qu'elle avait en tête.

"Je n'avais pas réalisé que ça pouvait être comme ça."

Draco cligna des yeux surpris.

"Comme ça?"

Elle rougit de ses joues à son cou et à sa poitrine recouverte de la couverture.

"J'ai entendu d'autres filles dire qu'elles n' avaient pas… que ce n'était pas agréable pour elles pour la première fois."

"Et toi…?" Il a invité avec un très léger sourire narquois.

Elle se tortilla un peu plus près de lui.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ressentir ce genre d'intensité. Cela m'a complètement bouleversé," Le sourire de Draco s'élargit pour devenir un sourire suffisant, et Hermione renifla et lui donna un petit coup de coude, "D'accord, ne prend pas la grosse tête. "

"Trop tard," Gloussa-t-il, l'attirant tout près et plaçant des doux baisers sur ses joues et son nez. Il sentit son cœur gonfler de joie. C'était tellement plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu la nuit dernière.

Il avait été ravi quand elle lui avait demandé de l'embrasser, quand elle avait accueilli son contact. Mais il n'avait jamais été capable d'imaginer avec une telle clarté le genre de passion avec la qu'elle elle lui avait répondu. Elle avait vraiment fait sauter tous ses fantasmes de l'eau. Et maintenant, elle était là le lendemain matin, toujours ici avec lui, le traitant avec ce comportement taquin et affectueux dont il avait envie.

Ça lui donnait le sentiment d'être désiré et pris au sérieux . Il savait qu'il y avait un compte à rebours, mais il allait chérir chaque instant qu'il avait avec elle.

Quand il sentit la chaleur dans ses joues contre lui, il se pencha en arrière et regarda avec amusement Hermione se tortiller et avoir l'air un peu gêné par quelque chose.

"Qu'Est-ce que qu'il y a ?" Il a demandé doucement.

"Euh ... eh bien ... c'est juste ... je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais la nuit dernière. Tu devra être patient avec moi et m'aider à m'améliorer."

Draco sentit un profond rire éclater à l'intérieur de lui, mais il réussit juste à temps à l'arrêter, sachant qu'elle trouverait ça choquant. Et cela le rendait aussi incroyablement triste.

C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'une jeune femme forte et extrêmement intelligente a été constamment réprimée par ses pairs et ses amis. On lui faisait toujours sentir qu'elle n'était pas assez bonne, que sa logique n'était pas la bienvenue, qu'elle était facilement échangeable contre quelque chose de meilleur.

"Hermione, tu n'as aucune idée à quel point je trouve cette déclaration ridicule. Comment peux-tu améliorer quelque chose alors que tu es déjà parfaite? La nuit dernière était au-delà de tout ce que j'avais connu auparavant."

Elle le regarda à travers une frange de boucles rebelles, ses yeux bruns écarquillés et pleins d'espoir.

"Vraiment? Je n'étais pas sûr…"

"Peu importe ton expérience," dit-il d'une voix basse et gutturale, se souvenant à quel point elle était incroyable. "C'était toi. Et je te voulais depuis si longtemps, je suis heureux d'être ton premier et j'ai bien l'intention de le rester ."

Il se sentit un peu emporté par les souvenirs de la sentir enroulée autour de lui, et il laissa ses doigts commencer à marquer doucement sa hanche et ses côtes. Il la sentit frissonner en réponse.

"A-tu déjà envisagé de me dire quelque chose pendant que nous étions à l'école?" Murmura Hermione, se cambrant un peu en arrière alors que sa main montait plus haut caressant la houle sous sa poitrine.

Draco lui sourit doucement alors qu'il se glissait sous les couvertures. Il tendit la main derrière elle dans le bas de son dos et la traîna jusqu'à lui jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent, leurs nudité seulement séparé par sa fine chemise de laine. Il se pencha en avant pour toucher son oreille.

"Une ou deux fois", Admit-il dans un murmure, "Particulièrement lors de tes soirées tardives à la bibliothèque".

Il savait qu'elle comprendrait de quoi il parlait. Il y avait eu beaucoup de fois dans leur sixième année quand ils étaient les derniers restants et que tous les autres étaient retournés dans leurs salles communes.

Parfois, Draco était complètement plongé dans son étude des sortilèges pour disparaître, essayant de réparer ce foutu cabinet. Et d'autres fois, il était resté simplement parce qu'elle était là.

Avec toute la merde qui ce passait cette année-là, tout le stress que lui causait les événements à extérieur de l'école, parfois il était apaisant de s'asseoir près d'elle alors qu'elle étudiait ou lisait tranquillement et la regardait simplement. Et il avait en effet envisagé de l'approcher à plusieurs reprises.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a arrêté?"

Il plaça quelques baisers dans son cou, souriant contre sa peau.

"Tu veux dire en dehors de l'évidence?"

"Mmhmm…" Elle fredonna distraitement.

"Et bien… pour commencer, j'avais peur que tu pense que j'essayais simplement de te séduire pour mes propres raisons néfastes."

"Et es-tu ?" Demanda-t-elle avec un halètement guttural alors qu'il mordillait sa clavicule.

"Absolument."

Il réussit alors à capturer ses lèvres et leur conversation se termina brutalement.

Il laissa ses mains glisser un peu plus bas, effleurant le bas de la chemise sur ses cuisses pour pouvoir lui prendre le cul à pleine mains et la tirer à califourchon sur lui, sur son aine qui battait à présent.

Hermione libéra un gémissement étranglé et se cambra plus loin sur lui. Elle croisa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et rapprocha sa tête, mais il utilisa l'angle pour attaquer son cou et sa mâchoire, traînant des baisers et suçoté jusqu'à sa clavicule.

Même après une nuit et un matin collants, elle avait toujours un goût incroyable. Il voulait goûter plus d'elle. Il se pencha en arrière et lui adressa un sourire effronté et diabolique, la tirant pour qu'elle soit collé à lui, Hermione le chevauchant toujours avec ses cuisses nue.

Draco commença à poivrer de petits baisers dans son cou et sa poitrine en direction de ses seins. Il attrapa l'ourlet de la chemise gênante et la passa rapidement par-dessus sa tête pour la jeter.

Il pris un temps pour l'admirer, nue assise sur lui, ses longues boucles redondisant autour de ses épaules et son dos, son ventre plat qui s'évasait sur ses hanches pleines et sensuels et bien sûr, ses seins lourds et ronds aux pointes tendu qui appelaient sa bouche.

Elle avait vraiment un corps superbe, touts en courbes féminines, et harmonieuses, créé pour le tenter.

Elle était un étonnant paradoxe entre son corps qui appelait un érotisme irrésistible et sa candeur et inocence qui la rendait aveugle au trouble qu'elle pouvait causer, qui lui appelait à la protéger de sa vie si il le fallait.

Puis il est revenu à la tâche à accomplir.

Il l'embrassa jusqu'au sommet d'un sein, le tirant dans sa bouche, jouant avec sa langue, avant de faire la même chose au deuxième.

Hermione commença à se tortiller face aux sensations, et Draco sentit toutes ses envies se localiser au sud, devenant encore plus dur avec une douleur palpitante, alors qu'elle bougait inconsciemment sur lui.

Il la saisit par les hanches pour essayer de calmer ses mouvements, mais elle inclina simplement la tête vers le bas et l'embrassa fort.

"Je suis prête, s'il te plaît-" Gémit-elle quand ils se séparèrent pour prendre l'air. Draco s'endurcit encore plus si cela était possible au son de sa voix haletante, et il ne pouvait plus le nier ni ralentir l'intensité de leur échanges, même s'il avait essayé.

Le souvenir d'avoir été en elle la nuit précédente était aux prises avec la chaleur dans son aine maintenant, et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ressentir à nouveau cette ecstasy, c'était comme une drogue. Une de plus.

"Es-tu sûr?" Croassa-t-il, soulevant ses hanches et tenant son corps contre lui, ses cuisses tremblait légèrement pour son propre désir de sombrer sur lui. Il pouvait sentr l'évidence de son désir mouillée contre lui et il dut serrer les dents pour attendre sa réponse.

"Oui, s'il te plaît, Draco."

Il n'arrivait pas à croire à quelle vitesse les choses pouvaient dégénérer. Il ressentait un désir physique sauvage et sans entrave pour elle, comme hier soir, qu'il ne pouvait pas combattre. Elle réveillait une bête assoiffés d'elle, au fond de lui, qui avait été maintenu en laisse trop longtemps.

Il réalisait faiblement qu'il ne lui montrait pas très bien ce que c'était que des préliminaires, mais il semblait qu'ils étaient trop désespérés pour attendre ce genre de chose. Peut-être que s'ils avaient eu plus de temps…

Toute pensée rationnelle, en fait toute pensée tous court, quitta ses lèvre alors qu'elle le prenait lentement à l'intérieur d'elle, s'empalant en douceur sur lui.

Elle était tellement mouillée et chaude, enroulée autour de lui, elle rejeta la tête en arrière, ses boucles tombant sur les draps derrière elle.

A la vue d'elle comme ça, il cru venir dans l'instant.

Toutes les sensations dans son corps se concentraient sur le point de jonction entre leurs deux corps , et il dut plonger ses doigts dans ses hanches pour arrêter ses mouvements. Si elle commençait à monter et descendre sur lui maintenant, il ne tiendrait pas.

Draco pressa son front contre son sternum, haletant.

"S'il te plaît, arrête… arrête juste là. J'ai besoin d'un moment," Gémit-il dans sa peau, et il sentit son corps trembler légèrement alors qu'elle riait.

"D'accord", Elle haleta un peu, et il sentit ses muscles se contracter et vibrer autour de lui.

Il a grogné. "Putain, tu me tues, Granger."

Draco ne se sentait pas du tout capable de durer assez longtemps pour lui apporter le plaisir qu'elle méritait.

Il desserra finalement son emprise sur sa taille et detendit maladroitement sa main entre eux, tous en l'encouragant à commencer à bouger.

Au début, elle était un peu gêné et maladroite, et il a fallu quelques ajustements avant de vraiment avoir l'idée de créer un rythme. Mais c'était sans importance, elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi, ou même ne pas bouger du tout, car il était aveuglé par le plaisir de la sentir et le besoin de la posséder.

"Désolé c'est tellement profond, je me sens... pleine"

Il abattu sa tête entre ses seins et grona "Ho putain, Hermione ne dit pas des choses comme ça ou je ne tiendrais jamais, tu n'imagine même pas à quel point c'est exitant".

Il la senti rire doucement à nouveau et decida de prendre les choses en mains. De son autre mains, il caressa sa perle de plaisir et tourna lentement.

Il étouffa son souffle de surprise avec ses lèvres alors qu'il l'embrassait fort.

Elle rencontra son baiser avec frénésie, gardant le rythme alors que leurs bouches ouvertes se heurtaient. Les pensées de Draco tournaient en rond, priant juste pour qu'il puisse rester assez longtemps pour la faire venir.

En fait, il gémit un merci dans un souffle quand il la sentit commencer à se resserrer autour de lui.

Elle rompit leur baiser et rejeta la tête en arrière, balencent ses hanches sur lui dans un mouvement lent et sensuel, jouissant dans un long gémissement de son nom, et Draco finit par se laisser aller.

Ses mains agrippèrent ses hanches et la retinrent dans un étau tandis qu'il grognait contre sa gorge la prenant aussi profondément qu'il était physiquement possible.

Il vint fort en elle, murmurant son nom d'une voix rauque alors que son corps était consumé par les répliques de son orgasme et que se yeux clignaient de manière erratiques.

Ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux en diagonale, haletants.

Draco l'entendit rigoler à côté de lui et il tourna la tête pour voir Hermione allongée sur le ventre, la tête contre le sien, face à lui. Ses boucles étaient vraiment folles maintenant, et elle avait un grand sourire alors qu'elle riait.

"Wow," Haleta-t-elle entre deux respirations, et Draco se sentit sourire en retour.

"Tu étais incroyable," Murmura-t-il, tendant la main et brossant quelques boucles de son front en sueur afin qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux.

"Tu n'étais pas si mal toi-même."

Ils rirent tous les deux un peu plus avant qu'Hermione ne s'affaisse avec un soupir. Draco attrapa le drap et le souleva pour les couvrir tous les deux.

"Je vais devoir remercier Blaise pour ça."

Hermione rit et bougea la tête pour se poser sur sa poitrine.

"Puis-je le rencontrer cette fois?"

Draco haussa un sourcil.

"Tu le connais déjà."

"Pas vraiment. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé à l'école. Mais c'est ton ami, alors j'aimerais apprendre à le connaître."

Draco grimaça.

"Est-ce que cela signifie que je dois parler à tes amis?"

Hermione fredonna un peu en contemplation, avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent.

"Bien ... peut-être pas trop au début. Nous devrons nous attaquer à ça un jour à la fois."

Draco renifla.

"Blaise va me faire chier à ce sujet."

Hermione rit et plaça un doux baiser sur sa poitrine.

"Est-ce qu'il nous soutiendra?"

"Bien sûr. Je serais plus inquiet que tes amis nous soutiennent."

"Bon point", Concéda-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

Draco pouvait dire qu'elle réfléchissait sérieusement à la réaction de ses amis.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas entrer dans une conversation à propos de Weasel et Potter.

Comme si la petite elfe avait lu dans ses pensées, Tilly entra dans la pièce vêtue d'un haut bleu brillant, d'une jupe et de chaussures. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur eux, enveloppés dans un enchevêtrement de membres nus, recouverts seulement d'un mince drap, et ses yeux ronds s'élargirent comme deux soucoupes.

Elle eut un petit halètement et se retourna pour faire face au mur opposé. Draco et Hermione se croisèrent et commencèrent à rire un peu, avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête contre son épaule et que Draco ne se penche sur ses coudes.

"Tilly est vraiment désolée, Maître."

"C'est bon Tilly", Dit-il, "Nous aurions dû protéger la pièce. De quoi a-tu besoin?"

Il la vit froncer ses doigts osseux dans le tissu de sa jupe et sautiller d'un pied à l'autre.

"Tilly à entendu des bruits et se demandait si Maître et Mlle aimeraient le petit-déjeuner."

"Ce serait charmant, Tilly. Nous serons bientôt disponibles."

"Maître a-t-il besoin de quelque chose d'autre?"

"Non merci. Maintenant, vas t'en et arrête de sourire comme une folle"

Tilly se retourna une fois de plus avant de partir, et Draco put voir le sourire rayonnant à pleines dents, qu'il avait supposé qu'elle aurait, sur son visage. Elle sauta une ou deux fois avant de disparaître, laissant Draco secouer la tête avec perplexité.

"Bien, nous avons le soutien de Tilly", Plaisanta-t-il, et Hermione leva la tête de son épaule pour lui sourire avec insolence.

"Au moins maintenant je sais pourquoi elle a confectionné pour moi tous ces vêtements au couleurs de Serpentard. Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas arrêtée!"

Draco renifla et s'assit dans son lit.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles," Dit-il avec une touche de son ancienne arrogance, et Hermione se mit à rire, le repoussant plus loin.

Il se retourna une fois assis sur le bord du lit et la regarda. Elle était une vision angélique. Ses riches boucles brunes couvraient les oreillers et le matelas sous sa tête, encadrant son visage comme un halo, et ses lèvres étaient un peu plus rouges que d'habitude à cause de ses baisers. Il frissonna et sentait son sex recommencer à se durcir.

Merde, il devait se calmer il venait juste d'avoir un rapport épatant, mais son corps ne semblait pas encore repu. Le serait-il un jour?... Probablement non.

"Allez," Dit-il un peu enroué, "Allons prendre une douche avant que le déjeuner ne soit prêt. Mes cheveux sont en sueur et négligés."

Hermione pouffa de rire en s'asseyant. Il la fixa, avalant la masse dans sa gorge alors que le drap tombait jusqu'à sa taille, exposant ses seins à ses yeux voraces.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a jamais dit que tu étais un gamin gâté?" Demanda-t-elle malicieusement, ramassant le drap et se glissant de l'autre côté du lit pour se promener vers la salle de bain. Draco sourit et se leva pour la suivre, sans honte de sa nudité.

"En fait oui. Souvent."

"Ah, ben tu devrais y faire plus attention alors."

Il rit doucement.

"Eh bien, l'un de nous doit contrôler ses cheveux."

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais il se contenta d'enrouler une de ses boucles sauvages autour de son doigt, se mordant dans la lèvre inférieure et lui offrant son sourire le plus menaçant. Sa lèvre se contracta et elle le frôla pour entrer dans la salle de bain.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés dans le petit espace, il tendit la main et ouvrit les robinets, sentant son corps réagir à la pensée d'elle toute savonneuse et mouillée sous la douche.

Même si elle serrait toujours le drap autour d'elle, il l'imaginait déjà, la peau couverte de mousse et de centaines de gouttelettes qu'il lécherait méticuleusement sur sa peau, comme un homme mourant de soif.

Hermione leva un front élégant devant le regard libidineux qu'il lui lançait.

"Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que nous ne serons pas très propres sous cette douche?" Lui demanda-t-elle, la hanche levée, dans un geste de questionnement autoritaire.

Draco sourit, tendant la main pour saisir le bord du drap et le tirer de son corps. Elle le laissa tomber sur le sol alors que la douche battait avec de l'eau chaude, et la vapeur commença à s'enrouler autour de leurs jambes.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée", Murmura-t-il en réponse, "J'ai bien l'intention de te nettoyer consciencieusement."

Le regard d'Hermione se chauffa un peu, puis elle passa devant lui et sous le jet.

Draco la suivit, admirant son corps nue de dos, il se pris immédiatement de passion pour ses fesses rondes et les deux charmantes petites focettes au bas de ses reins.

Avec un sourire espiègle, il se demanda vaguement si Tilly serait assez intelligente pour cuisiner le petit déjeuner très, très lentement ce matin.

.

.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés avant que Draco soit disposé à accepter que leur contact dépasse le stade d'une lune de miel, il était pris d'une sorte d'obsession physique insensée.

Il ne pouvait pas en avoir assez d'elle.

Chaque fois qu'ils se connectaient, il apprenait quelque chose de nouveau sur elle, sur son corps et sur ce qu'elle aimait.

Il savait tout sur la dépendance, bien sûr. Son père avait toujours eu l'habitude de dépendre de l'alcool et sa mère avait pris tellement de brouillons calmants et relaxants qu'il pouvait reconnaître les signes de sevrage lorsqu'elle manquait une dose.

Il se demandait si son comportement cette semaine était semblable à ce genre de comportement. Il savait qu'il la désirait, mais s'il ne la touchait pas ou ne la goûtait pas trop longtemps, il se sentirait nerveux, tremblant et son esprit ne se concentrerait plus sur rien.

Ils avaient réussi à rester au lit pendant la majeure partie des deux derniers jours, ne se levant que pour manger ou lire, et même alors, ils restaient très proches.

Il se maintenait sain d'esprit en posant une main sur le bas de son dos, en caressant ses cheveux ou en embrassant simplement sa nuque si elle se détournait de lui.

Et quand ils ont eu des relations sexuelles, ce qui était si souvent que son corps commençait à être douloureux dans des endroits qu'il ne savait même pas pouvoir blesser, il était incapable de penser clairement.

Il la voulais tous le temps, l'avait prise dans toutes les pièces de la maison et même plusieurs fois en plein milieu de la nuit.

Tout s'était en quelque sorte passé dans un flou de sensations.

Hermione était devenue plus confiante dans ses désirs et avait montré plus d'une fois son courage de Gryffondor en initiant les choses entre eux.

Elle était toujours très consciente de temps en temps, et elle n'aimait pas afficher son corps nu, mais elle devenait plus à l'aise pour l'explorer.

Bien que les gens se soient souvent moqués d'elle pour être une «je sais tout», elle avait vraiment la curiosité naturelle de devenir la meilleure dans tous se qu'elle faisait et elle apprenait rapidement. Elle etait très consciente de se qui le faisait grimper, se qui lui offrait des jouissances qu'il ne pensais pas possible.

Draco sourit en la regardant passer nerveusement dans le salon.

Qui aurait pu deviner qu'en-dessous de l'extérieur du ver de livre que tout le monde prenait pour acquis, il y avait une telle amante féroce et passionné? Et elle n'avait aucune idée de son érotisme et de son pouvoir sensuel.

Parfois, quand elle réfléchissait ou lisait un livre et qu'elle mordait dans sa lèvre inférieure, il devait physiquement s'accrocher quelques part pour ne pas l'attraper et la porter par-dessus son épaule dans la chambre et la prendre furieusement.

Plusieurs fois il n'a pas réussi à ce retenir et par chance elle était toujours surprise mais partante.

Ses pensées revinrent au présent alors qu'elle soupirait et jetait un charme de tempus. Quand elle parla, il réalisa qu'il avait laissé son esprit s'égarer et qu'il devrait probablement garder ses sens plus alerte pour l'arrivée de Blaise. Comme l'autre jour, il sentirait le sorcier s'approcher et il créera une fenêtre lui permettant d'entrer.

Seulement cette fois, Hermione ne se cacherait pas et il n'allait pas lui cacher se secrets. C'était le moment de vérité. Blaise leur avait fait savoir qu'il leur rendrait visite aujourd'hui, comme promis, et ils allaient faire face à ça ensemble, au lieu de dissimuler sa présence.

Draco avait sa baguette prête au cas où son vieil ami s'avérait être un traître. Si c'était le cas, Blaise ne survirait pas a cette rencontre, il ne tolérerait aucun danger supplémentaires pour Hermione.

"Installe-toi, Granger, tu me rends nerveux aussi," Dit-il, renouant avec son nom de famille pour tenter de capter son attention et l'empêcher de paniquer.

Elle se contenta de lui tirer la langue et continua à faire les cent pas. Il savait qu'elle était impatiente de rencontrer l'un de ses amis. Il comprit combien ça devait être difficile pour elle. Elle avait probablement peur d'être appelée sang-de-bourbe et traitée comme elle l'avait été, si souvent dans le passé, par des Serpentards, à l'école - surtout par lui.

Draco laissa échapper une profonde inspiration quand il sentit une présence magique s'approcher, et il se tourna pour lui faire un signe de tête, alors qu'il levait sa baguette et créait la scission dans ses protections.

Ils attendirent une minute silencieuse alors que les pas se rapprochaient de la maison. Cette fois, Blaise frappa deux fois et poussa la porte. Son manteau l'enveloppait étroitement du froid dehors alors qu'il secouait les gouttes de pluie.

"Merde, il fait très froid, pourquoi est-ce que tu as dû acheter un putain de chalet au beau milieu nulle part dans le trou du cul du monde" Commença-t-il à crier lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce et s'approcha de Draco. Il tendit la main pour le serrer, mais Draco ne l'accepta pas, regardant plutôt par-dessus son épaule vers où Hermione se tenait avec inquiétude près de la cheminée.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu me fais une merde de scène de théâtrale tout d'un-" Il se retourna et vit Hermione se tenant là.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un choc complet et total, sa mâchoire s'abaissa de manière si comique qu'il ressemblait à une caricature. A ce moment, Draco aurait souhaité avoir un de ces appareil photo moldu, car l'expression de son ami était inestimable, "Oh. Oh…baise-moi…"

"Non merci" Hermione dit en riant nerveusement.

"Toujours aussi éloquent, Blaise," ricana Draco.

Blaise se retourna entre eux pendant quelques secondes, stupéfait. Il secoua la tête plusieurs fois et réussit finalement à fermer la bouche avec un léger bruit de pop. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux ondulés, les décoiffant probablement pour la première fois de sa vie de privilégiée toujours soignée.

"C'est une blague. Tu me fait un canular. Est-ce que Tilly a pris du polynectar ou quelque chose?"

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et de rouler des yeux.

"Le polynectar n'est pas compatible avec la génétique des elfes, ils ne sont pas sensibles à la peau de boomslang comme nous le sommes."

Blaise se retourna pour faire face à Draco.

"Merde, c'est vraiment elle. Soit ça ou tu es devenu vraiment bon en charme tout d'un coup."

Draco sourit doucement et secoua la tête.

"Pourquoi ne prend-tu pas un siège ?"

Blaise hocha la tête, secoué et s'approcha pour se percher sur le bord du canapé. Mais presque aussitôt, il se releva de nouveau.

"Attends une minute, était-elle ici l'autre jour aussi?"

Draco hésita, ses yeux se posant sur la sorcière aux cheveux bouclés et sur son ami.

"Oui."

Blaise passa à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux jadis parfaitement coiffés.

"Wow. C'est du lourd. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne me l'a pas dit!"

"Sérieusement, Blaise, assieds-toi et nous essaierons d'en discuter plus amplement ."

Son ami se laissa tomber sur le canapé et y resta cette fois. Il restait bouche bée devant Hermione comme un poisson hors de l'eau et n'arrivait pas à comprendre ou quoi dire.

"Ok, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, exactement?" Il a demandé finalement. Le sourire de Draco s'élargit.

"Où est-ce que je commence?"

Blaise secoua la tête avec incrédulité, les sourcils relevés sur le front.

"Je ne sais pas, par où ça commence?"

Draco fit un signe vers Hermione, l'invitant à venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle le fit avec les jambes légèrement tremblantes, se laissant tomber et le laissant saisir sa main dans la sienne. Blaise suivit l'action avec de grands yeux. L'action était clair pour les deux.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration et expliqua comment Hermione était arrivé au manoir Malfoy, comment il avait réussi à la sauver et à la ramener au chalet.

Il était plus à l'aise d'entrer dans les détails avec Blaise plutôt qu'avec Snape, parce que même si son ami un peu impulsif et grossier, c'était un auditeur plus patient que Severus Snape. Il écouta attentivement tout le temps, ne l'arrêtant que pour faire des exclamations de surprise ou de dégoût quant au comportement de Lucius et de Bellatrix. Draco fit une pause quand il arriva au moments ou ils revinrent au chalet, ne sachant pas comment formuler la partie suivante.

"Attends une minute," Dit Blaise avec une main levée et un air de stupéfaction totale sur le visage. "D'après ce que tu dis, c'était il y a des mois."

"Presque trois mois, oui."

Blaise secoua la tête.

"Alors tu vis ici ensemble depuis tout ce temps?"

"Oui."

Il se pencha sur le canapé comme s'il était épuisé.

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Alors l'autre jour quand j'étais ici, pourquoi a-tu dépensé autant d'énergie à jouer le rôle du parfait Mangemort? Tu ne l'es évidemment pas si tu as été coincé avec la née-moldu la plus recherchées de tous le pays, pendant trois mois "

Draco pinça les lèvres.

"Je n'étais pas sûr que tu sois sincère. Tu aurais pu être sous l'impérius ou m'espionner. Je ne faisais que jouer la prudence."

Blaise hocha la tête, acceptant à contrecœur.

"D'accord, d'accord. C'est intelligent, je suppose," Soupira-t-il et se pencha en avant. "Alors ... qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie? Vous semblez visiblement ensemble. Je ne suis pas surpris de ta part Draco, mais vous êtes en couple maintenant? Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'elle te donnerait l'heure de la journée! "

Draco sentit son cœur battre un peu. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment donné une étiquette. Il regarda Hermione, mais elle lui souriait doucement.

"Oui, nous sommes", Dit-elle avec une confiance tranquille, faisant sourire Draco aussi.

"Vraiment? Avec lui?"

Draco regarda son ami.

"Merci beaucoup, Blaise. Tu sais, je suis un plutot demandé ."

"Bien sûr que tu l'es. Mais elle l'est tous autant. Tu est Draco Malfoy, le putain de prince des Serpentards, qui est maintenant en couple avec la princesse parfaite des Gryffondors. Tu sais, j'ai vu des moldus jouer une histoire de ce genre quand j'étais à Florence."

"Roméo et Juliette", Acquiesça Hermione avec un petit rire joyeux, "J'espère que nous ne finirons pas comme eux."

"Non, espérons que vous vous en tiendrez à la partie étoilée sans la tragédie."

Draco ne les suivaient pas du tout. Mais ils rigolaient tous les deux, alors ça devait être une chose moldue assez connue.

"Alors maintenant, tu sais que tu avais raison," Dit Draco à contrecœur, "Et pourquoi je ne partiraient pas en Europe avec toi."

Blaise le fixa intensément pendant un moment avant de se mettre à rire.

"Tu vas être allié avec Potter et Weasley maintenant, n'est-ce pas?"

Draco jeta un regard noir à son ami et Hermione se tut de dégoût.

"Ils ne sont pas si mauvais," Commença-t-elle à se disputer, mais Blaise la coupa.

"Désolé, ma belle, je suis parfaitement heureux que mon ami soit fou de toi- tu es plutôt intelligente et carrément agréable à regarder. Hermione fronça les sourcils à cette dernière remarque. "Mais je tiens à mon droit de taquiner Draco sur le fait de devenir copain copain avec ces deux abrutis téméraires."

"Il a raison," Acquiesça Draco, et Hermione fronça les sourcils d'un air sombre.

"Ils sont en fait assez… d'accord, peut-être que Ron est un peu... impulsif, mais Harry est en fait assez intelligent, tu sais…"

Blaise renifla et se pencha plus loin jusqu'à ce qu'il soit perché au bord du canapé.

"Bien sûr, je ne dirait pas ça d'une personne qui vient de cambrioler Gringotts d'en sortir de sur le dos d'un dragon pour l'amour de Merlin."

Les yeux de Draco virent Hermione juste à temps pour voir son visage virer au blanc pâteux alors que toutes les couleurs se vidaient rapidement de ses joues. Elle fixa Blaise avec horreur alors qu'elle absorbait ses mots.

Draco la regardait toujours, alors qu'elle se relevait et ouvrait la bouche pour parler dans un murmure croassé et terrifié.

"Il a fait quoi?"


	25. Décidé

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par EMARA88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 24. Décidé.

Draco avait un bras appuyé contre le manteau du canapé, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Il regardait Hermione faire les cent pas dans le salon, se mordant nerveusement les ongles alors qu'elle écoutait la description de Blaise de ce qu'il avait entendu de ses contacts en Angleterre.

Il pouvait pratiquement sentir l'énergie terrifiée qui la quittait par vagues. Grimaçant, il la regarda s'émouvoir avec une sensation de lourdeur dans la poitrine. Son ami avait raconté une histoire tellement délirante à propos de l'éclatement des deux Gryffondors à travers le toit de Gringotts, à l'arrière d'un dragon, qu'il n'était même pas certain d'y croire. Et l'effet que l'histoire avait sur Granger était également inquiétant.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle y reviendrait bientôt, et il l'acceptait maintenant, mais il espérait qu'ils auraient un peu plus de temps ensemble. Maintenant qu'il avait enfin confessé son amour et qu'elle ne s'était pas enfuie en criant, ils devenaient de plus en plus intimes.

Peut-être que s'ils avaient eu plus de temps, elle aurait pu le lui dire, elle aussi.

Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de cette pensée naïve et revint à ce que Blaise disait.

"... mon ami a des contacts parmi les gobelins, y compris avec quelques employés de la banque. Et apparemment, tu sais qui a éviscéré les employés et la sécurité qui y travaillaient ce jour-là", a déclaré Blaise avec une légère teinte verte au visage.

Hermione haleta et ses sourcils se froncèrent d'horreur.

Elle ne pouvait probablement même pas imaginer le genre de massacre insensé que Voldemort pouvait infliger aux gens. Draco fronça les sourcils et rencontra son regard.

"Comment diable est-ce que ces deux idiots ont pénétré dans Gringotts? Cet endroit est censé être impénétrable."

Hermione secoua lentement la tête, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau de ses joues. Elle pensait clairement à toute allure, alors qu'elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure assez fort pour faire couler le sang.

"Il est possible qu'ils aient utilisé une potion de polynectar pour ressembler à l'un des Mangemorts."

Blaise renifla.

"Comme si ces deux idiots sans cervelle pourraient brasser du polynectar."

"Ils ne l'ont pas fait," Répliqua Hermione d'une voix vague et réfléchie, et c'était un témoignage de son inquiétude de ne pas avoir reproché à Blaise son insulte. "Ils ont utilisé celui que j'ai fait."

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Eh bien, j'en ai préparé un lot entier il y a plusieurs mois, mais nous en avions déjà épuisé la moitié lorsque nous avons fait irruption dans le ministère."

"Tu as fait irruption dans le ministère?" Cria Blaise, incrédule.

"Ne commence pas, mon pote, tu sais déjà à quel point ils peuvent être suicidaires," Draco secoua la tête, après avoir entendu l'histoire absurde d'Hermione la semaine dernière.

Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi ils l'avaient fait, mais elle lui avait assuré que c'était essentiel à leur rôle dans la guerre.

"Pourquoi n'ai-je pas entendu parler de ça?" Dit Blaise à voix haute, la bouche toujours ouverte, surprise.

"Rosier m'a dit qu'ils voulaient le garder secret. Ils étaient un peu gênés par tout ça", Dit Draco avec un sourire ironique.

"Excellent" S'exclama finalement Blaise, donnant à Hermione un regard approbateur et la faisant rougir.

Draco, cependant, fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers elle.

"Tu as été séparé de Potter et Weasley, ...?"

Elle acquiesça brusquement.

"Oui mais la potion était dans notre tente, qui est rester cachée - il l'on retrouver grace au charme de secret que j'avais placé sur eux au cas ou.

Blaise émit un faible sifflement, l'air impressionné.

"Alors exactement pourquoi tes deux moitiés debiles se sont-elles introduites dans Gringotts? Je doute qu'ils se soient réveillés un jour et se soient dit: 'Hé, infiltrons l'installation la plus sécurisée du monde sorcier. Ça va faire etre drôle .'"

Les yeux d'Hermione vacillèrent entre eux deux. Elle avait l'air un peu incertaine, et il pouvait dire à la manière dont elle tapait du pied avec une énergie nerveuse qu'elle ne voulait rien dire.

Depuis environ un mois, elle avait été très évasive en lui disant ce qu'elle et son duo débile avaient fait toute l'année.

Cela avait été frustrant au début, mais il avait finalement compris que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance personnellement, et plus encore que le secret était si profondément ancré dans les trois par Dumbledore lui-même, que le dire à n'importe qui, peu importe à quel point elle lui ferait confiance, se serait une trahison de ce secret.

Il avait à peine réussi à rassembler beaucoup d'éléments dans les petits bouts qu'elle lui avait révélés, et même à ce moment-là, il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de la nature de leur mission. Finalement, elle baissa les yeux et parla d'une voix basse et calme .

"Je pense que je sais pourquoi ils sont allés là-bas. J'avais mes propre soupçons sur la nécessité d'y aller, mais je suis surpris qu'ils se soient rendus compte…"

Draco sourit.

"Tu veux dire que tu es surpris qu'ils aient compris sans toi."

Ses lèvres se crispèrent un peu et elle acquiesça.

"Je suppose. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils ont réussi tout le hold-up. Harry est exceptionnellement doué pour sortir des situations difficiles."

Draco eut un air renfrogné alors qu'il réfléchissait longuement aux petites informations qu'il avait glanées récemment. Il l'observa contemplativement quelques secondes de plus, avant qu'une connexion ne se crée dans son esprit.

"Attends ... ça n'a pas à voir avec l'épée de Gryffondor dont Bellatrix parlait. Les garçons l'auraient peut-être entendu."

Hermione blanchit et le fixa. Elle avait l'air très en colère. En fait, elle avait l'air d'être à deux pas de taper du pied. Draco rit et leva les mains en signe de défense factice.

"D'accord, d'accord! Je ne poserai plus de questions. Je ne voudrais pas que tu m'envoie des boutons sur le visage j'ai déjà vu ton travail."

Blaise fit un bafouillement qui se transforma en rire.

"C'était un sort vraiment cool, même Sanap n'avait pas réussi à le retirer " Dit-il à Hermione, qui rougit de nouveau et regarda ailleurs, mais pas assez tôt pour que Draco manque le bref éclair de fierté sauvage sur son visage. Il aimait sa série de vengeance. Elles étaient légendaires à Poudlard.

"Elle le méritait," Murmura-t-elle, et Blaise rit à nouveau.

"Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te doubler, Granger!"

Hermione secoua la tête avec un petit rire, puis la pièce se tendit à nouveau alors qu'elle se détournait pour regarder par la fenêtre.

Draco soupira et partagea un regard significatif avec Blaise. Son ami saisit l'occasion alors que le dos de sa Gryffondor, aux cheveux bouclés était tourné, pour incliner sa tête dans sa direction et bouger son front et ses sourcils malicieusement. Il a clairement prononcé les mots "Tu t'es bien foutu de ma geule ?" Avec un sourire enfantin, et Draco roula des yeux.

Ils se calmèrent rapidement quand Hermione se retourna avec un froncement de sourcils intense pliant son front.

"Est-ce que tes sources t'ont dit si quelqu'un avait traqué le dragon? Il n'a sûrement pas disparu…"

Blaise hocha lentement la tête.

"Au nord, apparemment. Il a été surveillé quelque part près de la vallée d'Helga, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Potter ou de Weasley."

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. De toute évidence, elle se tordait la cervelle, mais semblait complètement perdue.

Draco inspira profondément et fit un petit pas vers elle.

"Tu veux aller les voir," Dit-il doucement. Elle croisa son regard et acquiesça avec anxiété, ses mains crispées dans ses cheveux déjà déchaînés.

"Je dois les trouver. Harry a besoin de moi, parce que s'ils réussissent à faire ce que je pense qu'ils ont fait dans cette banque, alors les choses vont vraiment mal. Avant ça, ils étaient toujours en train de tourner en rond. Mais maintenant, tu sais qui ne s'arrêtera pas avant qu'il y ait une vraie guerre ".

Blaise poussa un soupir théâtral et se laissa tomber doucement dans le canapé.

"Je suppose que je pourrais essayer de contacter des personnes qui pourraient aider à les trouver, mais je ne peux faire aucune promesse."

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent un peu, sa bouche se soulevant avec espoir.

"Vraiment?"

Blaise commença à jouer avec un fil imaginaire sur son pantalon, sans rencontrer ses yeux œil.

"J'ai le sentiment que je vais devenir impliqué dans ce gâchis, que ça me plaise ou non, alors je pourrais aussi bien t'aider à trouver des informations pour retrouver tes amis."

"Comment est-ce possible?" Demanda Hermione avec confusion, et Draco renifla.

"Blaise a des liens avec tout le monde. Même certains de tes Gryffondors restent en contact avec lui. C'est mieux si tu ne sais pas comment il les a acquis."

Hermione réfléchit un instant avant de sourire un peu, conspiratrice. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le garçon aux cheveux noirs assis fièrement sur le canapé entre eux.

"Oh…eh bien, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis en fait tout à fait au courant de toutes les jeunes filles de Poudlard que Blaise aura probablement recrutées comme espions."

"Tu a entendu parler de moi, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Blaise avec un sourire effronté et un clin d'œil, obligeant Hermione et Draco à rouler des yeux simultanément.

Hermione agita sa main avec dédain.

"Bien, à part la rechute de Serpentard arrogant ... Blaise, merci beaucoup d'avoir offert de nous aider. Es-tu sûr que tu sera en sécurité? Je ne veux pas que tu cours un danger inutile."

"Eh bien, c'est définitivement un risque, et je pourrais mourir d'une manière horrible. Mais je veux aussi voir les réactions de tout le monde quand ils apprendront que vous êtes tous les deux en couple, alors je pense que je ferais mieux de rester."

"Comme c'est galant de ta part," Ricana Draco.

"Je ferais de mon mieux. Je suppose que tu ne vas pas me dire quelle est ta grande mission secrète, n'est-ce pas Granger? Ça pourrait aider."

Hermione sourit et secoua la tête.

"Nope. Mais j'apprécie ton aide. Peut-être qu'une fois que tout sera terminé, je pourrais te donner une explication décente."

Draco acquiesça et lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Son ami émit un petit bourdonnement et se releva vivement.

"Bien, je suppose que je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je reviendrai ici au plus tard à la même heure demain pour te faire savoir comment je vais."

"Merci, Blaise," Dit Hermione avec un sourire sincère.

"N'en parle pas. Sérieusement, n'en parle pas. Je ne veux pas être connu comme une sorte de cœur saignant pour Gryffondor."

"Je promets", Elle a ri.

Blaise hocha la tête une nouvelle fois et se tourna vers la porte.

"Je vais t'accompagner dehors", Proposa Draco, échangeant un regard complice avec Hermione, suivant son ami vers la porte pour emprunter le chemin menant à la limite des barrières.

Une fois suffisamment éloignés du chalet, Blaise se tourna vers lui et le frappa à l'épaule. Draco gloussa.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies côtoyé Granger pendant trois putains de mois et que tu n'as même pas pensé à m'envoyer un hibou!"

Draco regarda son ami.

"Un hibou? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dit? Cher Blaise, j'ai trahi ma famille et je suis en train de baiser la plus recherché des Gryffondor de notre époque. Cordialement, Draco."

Les yeux de Blaise s'illuminèrent et il se pencha avec impatience.

"Alors tu la baises? Miam... petit veinard "

Draco roula des yeux.

"Blaise-"

"Comment elle est ? J'ai toujours imaginé qu'elle serait un vrai pétard sous cet extérieur studieux."

"Arrêt ça, je-"

"Je parie qu'elle obtiendrait un Exceptionnel aussi…"

"Blaise! Je préférerais ne pas en parler avec toi."

Blaise émit un faible sifflement et le regarda de haut en bas.

"Wow ... généralement, il est difficile de t'empêcher de parler de tes conquêtes. Ce doit être très sérieux alors."

Draco rigola un peu mal à l'aise et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

"C'est vrai. Tu avais raison. Je l'aimais depuis plus longtemps que je ne voulais même l'admettre. Et j'ai aussi été un imbécile."

"Je le savais," Dit triomphalement Blaise. "Tu as toujours été obsédée par elle, même quand tu étais un minuscule idiot. Tu n'en avait rien à foutre des autre moldus à part elle. Tu voulais juste qu'elle te remarque."

"Ça me tuait que je n'arrivait à la battre à rien," Rit-il.

"Sauf au quidditch," Suggéra Blaise, mais il secoua simplement la tête.

"Nan, elle se moque pas mal du quidditch ou de voler, alors ça ne compte pas vraiment."

Blaise hocha la tête et fredonna un accord réfléchi.

" Tu vas faire des envieux... même chez nous... tu en aies conscient ? " Dit-il sérieusement.

"Ouai, je sais" Ajouta Draco, "Mais j'ai gagné à la fin. Parce que je l'ai eu. Elle est à moi dorénavant. "

Son ami a reniflé.

"Putain, Draco, tu es mal."

Ils rigolèrent ensemble pendant un moment avant que Blaise ne commence à reculer vers la limite. Il tendit le bras et ils se serrèrent la main brusquement alors qu'il se séparait.

"A bientôt", Promit l'autre garçon, et Draco hocha la tête alors qu'il disparaissait avec un craquement. Même si cela signifiait qu'Hermione le laisserait se battre dans sa guerre, il espérait sincèrement que Blaise trouverait ce dont elle avait besoin.

Il savait que c'était si important pour elle et, même s'il détestait l'idée qu'elle soit en danger ou qu'elle soit séparée de lui, il était finalement prêt à l'aider de toute son âme, pas seulement à contrecœur.

Avec un sourire, il se retourna et rentra à l'intérieur.

Il semblait que Tilly avait déjà senti l'ambiance dans la maison, car au moment où Draco se promena dans le salon vide et dans la cuisine, elle leur avait préparé un petit dîner romantique confortable sur la table de la cuisine.

Hermione était en train de dévisser le bouchon d'une bouteille de vin quand il entra et elle lui sourit doucement.

"N'est-elle pas adorable ?" Dit-elle doucement, inclinant la tête vers le four où l'elfe en question, magiquait du poulet rôti et des légumes dans deux assiettes.

"Wahou, Tilly," Commenta-t-il plus fort, s'asseyant à la table à manger alors qu'Hermione s'approchait avec les deux verres et s'asseyait à côté de lui.

Tilly dansa vers eux avec leurs assiettes flottant gracieusement dans les airs derrière elle. Ils se placèrent sur la table avec un claquement doux et l'elfe leur sourit.

"Tilly veut que tout soit parfait pour que Mlle Hermninny nous revienne."

Draco secoua la tête avec un sourire, alors que la sorcière aux cheveux bouclés haletait.

"Comment as-tu su que je partirais bientôt, Tilly?"

Le large sourire de Tilly se transforma en un froncement de sourcils si rapidement que c'était comme s'il avait été éteint par un interrupteur.

"Mademoiselle fait toutes ses affaires et cherche tres fort pour ses autres amis."

Hermione soupira tristement.

"Bien sûr que tu a remarqué. Bien oui, je dois partir bientôt. Je suis vraiment désolée."

Tilly se renfrogna.

"Maître sera très en triste quand vous partirez."

"C'est très vrai, Tilly, le Maître aura le cœur brisé," Dit Draco avec ironie, attrapant de façon significative l'œil d'Hermione.

"Oh mon Dieu. Je vais être triste de partir aussi, Tilly," Ajouta Hermione, et elle avait vraiment l'air désolé. Ses épaules s'étaient affaissées et le pli entre ses sourcils était revenu en force, "Mais tu a rendu ce chalet si beau et si confortable que je reviendrai à coup sûr dès que je pourrai."

Draco n'était pas sûr de savoir quel sourire était le plus large - le sien ou celui de Tilly.

C'était un tel soulagement d'entendre les paroles douces et sincères d'Hermione, qu'il espérait vraiment qu'elle voudrait continuer à développer cette nouvelle connexion à la fin des événements.

Tilly applaudit et donna une série de petites révérences alors qu'elle se retirait de la pièce.

"Mlle Hermninny est si gentille," Dit-elle, "J'espère que vous apprécierez votre dîner, Melle et Maître."

"Merci, Tilly," Murmura-t-il alors qu'elle partait, regardant toujours son assiette de nourriture intensément.

Après une courte pause un peu maladroite, il leva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens et vit qu'elle lui souriait doucement, ses joues se plissèrent en petites fossettes adorables.

"Je reviendrai," Promit-elle doucement, et Draco sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Il y avait une légère sensation de flottement dans son estomac, complètement séparée de la faim qui le rongeait, et elle le remplissait d'une envie si féroce qu'il devait serrer les lèvres pour ne pas lui sourire furieusement.

Au lieu de cela, il essaya de plonger sa tête dans son esprit, mais il ne réussit absolument pas à avoir l'air calme à ce sujet.

"Et bien, mon amour, comme tu l'as si bien compris… c'est ton chalet," Dit-il avec une emphase délibérée, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. "Alors, bien sûr tu es la bienvenu ici. Je ..." Il s'arrêta, tripotant nerveusement la tige de son verre de vin, "J'aimerais vraiment te revoir ici."

Il la regarda se mordre la lèvre pour cacher son propre sourire, et il sentit cette chaleur monter plus haut dans sa poitrine et s'y installer comme un nuage d'énergie jubilatoire, prêt à le consumer.

"Bien, c'est d'accord," Murmura-t-elle doucement.

"Ok," Acquiesça-t-il.

Il y eut une pause momentanée où leurs regards se fixèrent l'un sur l'autre avec une sensation de chaleur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par baisser les yeux sur son assiette de nourriture.

"Et bien je suppose que nous ferions mieux de manger. Je meurs de faim. Et si Blaise revient avec des nouvelles… eh bien ..."

"Oui," l'interrompit-il quand elle devint un peu maladroite. "Alors mangons. Tilly a évidemment fait beaucoup d'efforts."

Ils étaient encore un peu silencieux alors qu'ils creusaient dans leur nourriture, mais après un moment, ce n'était pas trop inconfortable, ils appréciaient juste la présence de l'autre pendant toute la durée de leur séjour.

Qui savait ce que le lendemain apporterait.

… ..

Quand ils se couchèrent ce soir-là, Draco se sentit à nouveau nerveux.

Les deux derniers jours, ils avaient réussi à trouver leur rythme l'un avec l'autre. Il avait acquis beaucoup de confiance en montrant son affection et son désir pour elle. Il était devenu normal de se faufiler derrière elle et de commencer à embrasser son cou, ou à lui chatouiller les côtés pour faire ressortir son côté enjoué et la faire se tortiller. Ou même simplement l'embrasser durement et simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait plus réprimer combien il la désirait.

Mais maintenant, l'air semblait redevenu tendu entre eux. Son départ imminent les submergea comme une tempête menaçante, attendant de souffler et de déchirer en minuscules fragments du sanctuaire qu'ils avaient construit l'un autour de l'autre.

Hermione sortit de la salle de bain déjà transformée en confortable pyjama en coton mais très feminin, qu'elle portait au lit. Il avait enfilé un short, mais sa poitrine était nue et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la façon dont ses yeux l'attardaient sur lui alors qu'elle se perchait au bout du lit et commençait à séparer ses cheveux en trois mèches égales pour se tresser.

Draco la regarda avidement alors qu'elle tordait ses cheveux. Ça ne semblait pas facile, vu qu'elle se débattait avec ses cheveux indomptables.

Mais finalement, elle réussit à les tirer en ordre. Il se pencha en avant pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux, l'observant alors qu'elle tordait ses doigts sans cesse, ne voulant clairement pas se retourner et croiser son regard.

"Je suis sûr que tes amis vont bien," Dit-il doucement, essayant de la rassurer bien qu'il ne soit pas trop inquiet pour leur sécurité.

Il ne s'intéressait pas à toutes ces conneries à propos de "l'élu " dont tout le monde semblait parler. Il serait tout aussi heureux de voir cette guerre gagnée sans que Potter ne dévoile son complexe de héros ou que Weasley ne se comporte comme un chevalier en armure étincelante devant Hermione.

Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient morts ou quoi que ce soit, rien qu'à imaginer à quel point cela bouleverserait Hermione.

Mais ce serait formidable s'ils n'étaient tout simplement pas un facteur important dans cette guerre à venir. Il pourrait certainement s'en passer, sans rappeler à quel point elles étaient importantes pour eux. Quelle chance avait-il contre les deux garçons qu'elle considérait comme des frères, en particulier lorsqu'ils ont inévitablement exprimé leur dégoût à son égard?

Hermion se retourna enfin, apaisé par ses paroles aimables, même si elle était consciente qu'il ne ressentait pas une forte inquiétude personnelle.

Elle lui adressa une sorte de demi-sourire qui faisait se lécher les lèvres lentement.

"Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis inquiète," Admit-elle doucement, et Draco fronça les sourcils.

"Ce n'est pas ça ?"

Elle secoua la tête.

"Non, je crois en mes garçons. Ils peuvent s'occuper d'eux-mêmes la plupart du temps. C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète."

Draco déglutit et se tortilla pour s'asseoir un peu plus près d'elle.

"Pourquoi?"

Elle soupira.

"Je vais revenir à des gens qui me sont familiers, réconfortants, qui m'aident. Ce ne sera pas un problème pour moi de supporter ce qui va arriver, sachant que je suis avec ceux que j'aime et qui m'aime. Mais toi on t'envoie dans… eh bien je suppose que je ne peux pas dire la tanièredu lion… »

"Le repaire du serpent?" Suggéra-t-il avec ironie et elle hocha la tête.

"Exactement! Je suis terrifié par ce que tu pourrais être obligé de voir ou de faire. Et je me sens tellement coupable que tu puisses souffrir à cause de moi, je préférerais que tu sois en sécurité avec Blaise."

"Hermione", Déglutit-il, confus quant à sa peur pour lui, et tendit la main pour lui tourner la mâchoire doucement afin qu'elle puisse le voir par-dessus son épaule. "Que veux-tu dire à cause de toi?"

Elle laissa échapper une profonde respiration.

"Et bien… si ce n'était pas pour moi, voudrais-tu rester? Ou aurais-tu fuis si l'occasion se présentait? Tu aurais pu accepter l'offre de Blaise d'aller en Europe. Il avait l'air confiant de pouvoir te protéger."

Draco grimaça et appuya son menton sur son épaule, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle.

"C'est un point discutable, Hermione. Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter pour ça…"

"Mais je le fais! Et si quelque chose t'arrive?"

"Ce ne sera pas le cas. J'ai une très bonne raison de rester en vie. Parce que plus tôt, quand tu disais que tu voulais revenir ici après, ça m'a fait penser à tout ce que je veux de ma vie. Et rien de tout ça n'est assis à m'attendre en Europe ".

Les yeux de Hermione étaient brillants de larmes alors qu'elle se penchait en arrière pour se reposer au creux de son cou. Il caressa ses doigts le long de sa tresse nouvellement nouée dans l'espoir d'atténuer son anxiété.

"Draco… promets-moi de faire attention. S'il te plaît, ne fais rien de trop courageux."

Il en riant.

"Je te le promets. Hé, je suis un Serpentard. Nous sommes des survivants."

Hermione leva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Ok. Mais si quelque chose t'arrive-"

Draco appuya son doigt sur ses lèvres, la faisant taire alors qu'il se penchait.

"Arrête de t'inquiéter," Murmura-t-il, sa voix un doux ronronnement à son oreille, avant de l'embrasser fort, et cela ne prit qu'une fraction de seconde avant qu'Hermione ne cède et rende son baiser avec faim. Ils retombèrent sur le lit en un enchevêtrement de membres et Draco dut presque se mordre la langue pour se forcer à ralentir.

Les derniers jours avaient été consacrés à explorer les corps de l'autre.

Ils étaient tous les deux tellement concentrés sur les sensations et plaisir, sur ce qu'ils pouvaient fair pour exciter l'autre, faisait que chaque fois qu'ils se connectaient, le sexe était vraiment incroyablement chaud et sauvage.

Hermione commençait seulement à vivre ces nouvelles expériences. Elle était joyeuse, enjouée, curieuse et passionnée, même si elle était parfois incertaine.

Mais ce soir était différent.

Draco ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, ou se précipiter vers un but final, il voulait lui faire l'amour.

Ça n'a pas été facile de contrôler son besoin fiévreux de la prendre dans toutes les positions possibles. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il réussit à tenir assez longtemps pour caresser chaque pouce de son corps avec douceur et tendresse avant de se laisser aller à ses propres besoins.

Et quand il finit par se glisser à l'intérieur d'elle, douloureusement lentement, elle tremblait déjà sous lui sous le coup de l'extase.

Ses ongles ont brûlé sur ses omoplates si fort qu'il a dû lui saisir les mains et les enfoncer dans le matelas au-dessus de sa tête. Hermione se contenta de gémir plus fort et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens, de telle sorte que leurs mains étaient jointes dans une étreinte intemporelle pendant que leurs corps dansaient.

Draco regarda chaque émotions passer sur ses traits.

Il observa le froncement de ses sourcils concentré lorsqu'elle réalisa que son corps approchait de son apogée, et le regard presque surpris lorsqu'elle monta si fort par dessus bord. Finalement, il observa cette expression qui était comme une délivrance lorsqu'elle cria son plaisir, se qui immanquablement déclencha finalement le sien.

Alors qu'ils descendaient tous les deux de leurs hauts sommets, Draco réalisa que son poids reposait entièrement sur elle, et il se retira lentement, roulant légèrement sur le côté et enfonçant son front en sueur dans le creux de son cou.

"Je t'aime," Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, plaçant quelques doux baisers sur sa peau salée alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle. Finalement, elle réussi à nouveau à parler.

"Ça semble tellement surréaliste de penser que je pourrais partir bientôt. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ne plus être ici avec toi."

Draco leva la tête pour déposer un doux baiser sur sa lèvre inférieure enflé.

"S'il te plaît, reviens vers moi," Murmura-t-il en frottant son visage contre le sien alors qu'elle lui rendait son baiser tout aussi doucement.

"Je le ferai ."

Draco savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux beaucoup trop épuisés et trop attachés pour avoir ce genre de conversation maintenant, alors il plaça un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et roula plus loin sur le côté, la tirant en arrière pour se blottir contre elle, la prenant en cuillère.

Il faisait trop chaud dans leur petite chambre confortable, mais Draco ne voulait pas la laisser partir.

Il agrippa sa main sous l'une de ses hanches, l'autre se posant entre ses seins contre son cœur battant.

Dans un désordre en sueur, ils se drapèrent l'un sur l'autre, aucun d'entre eux ne dormant, mais regardant fixement les murs de leur petit havre de paix et redoutant ce qui allait arriver. Il finirent par s'endormir, mais...

Il ne résista pas à l'envi de la prendre plusieurs fois au coeur de la nuit, ce soir là.

Caque fois il s'est réveillé en sueur et angoissé. Désespéré de se perdre en elle, tant qu'il l'avait encore, en sécurité, ici, là ou était sa place désormais, dans le creux de ses bras.


	26. Départ

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par EMARA88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre 25. Départ.**

Draco se sentait groggy et épuisé quand il fut réveillé par des coups de marteaux à la porte d'entrée. Il leva la tête d'un air absent et tira brusquement son bras de l'endroit où il était drapé sur l'oreiller. Son cœur revint à la vie alors qu'il s'asseyait.

Son corps était froid, recouvert seulement d'un mince drap, et la chaleur à côté de lui s'était dissipée, car Hermione était introuvable.

Il grimaça quand il réalisa qu'il devait avoir dormi trop longtemps. C'était inhabituel pour lui de ne pas être réveillé quand elle bougeait, mais il avait été physiquement épuisé par le manque de sommeil.

Il s'était réveillé deux fois au cours de la nuit, il l'avait prise désespérément pour profiter au maximum de leur temps ensemble avant de se séparer et de faire face à l'inconnu. Il sentait encore des frissons ramper le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand il se souvint de la sensation de la bouche chaude d'Hermione enveloppée autour de lui dans la nuit brumeuse, son exploration curieuse, tellement innocente, d'une intensité sans pareil.

Secouant la tête pour ne pas être rappelé par les souvenirs, il sauta du lit alors que les coups retentissaient à nouveau.

Draco enfila un pantalon et un t-shirt et se dirigea vers le salon. Hermione était là, buvant un café dans ses mains et l'observant avec un léger sourire d'affection devant son état de sommeil ébouriffé. De toute évidence, elle avait déjà pris une douche, car ses cheveux étaient humides et fermement attachés dans une épaisse tresse drapée sur une épaule. Elle était vêtue d'un vêtement pratique et moulant, qu'elle appelai pantalon de yoga, une nouvelle chose moldu qu'il adorait.

Elle semblait prête pour l'action.

"Tu aurais dû me réveiller" Murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée, se dirigeant vers la porte. Hermione sourit et secoua la tête.

"Mais tu avais l'air si adorable."

Draco la fixa, essayant de paraître digne dans son état désordonné et échouant probablement. Il ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer Blaise, essayant de ne pas montrer sa surprise à la rapidité avec laquelle son ami était revenu. Parce qu'il était certainement revenu beaucoup plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait.

Blaise entra dans la pièce avec un sourire.

"Bonjour. Hermione, tu es ravissante, comme d'habitude. Permet moi de te dire que j'adore particulièrement ses patalons moldus." Dit-il avec un clin d'oeil puis il se tourna vers lui. "Draco… eh bien… je suis sûre que tu vas t'arranger.

"Va te faire foutre, Blaise."

"Language, Draco" Gronda son ami avec un sourire espiègle.

Hermione fit quelques pas impatients en avant, faisant un signe de la main pour attirer leur attention.

"Alors?" Demanda-t-elle, rebondissant pratiquement sur la plante des pieds "Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert?"

"D'accord, ma belle , j'ai une variété de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles. Alors, pourquoi ne pas nous asseoir avec une tasse de ce délicieux café moldu dont Draco vantait les mérites l'autre jour et d'en parler."

"D'accord, viens dans la cuisine" Acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ils se mirent tous les trois à migrer vers la cuisine, Hermione la première, Draco essayant toujours de se coiffé les cheveux, puis il vit le regard de Blaise bien trop au sud et lui donna un méchant coup de coude dans les côtes.

Alors que sa fille aux cheveux bouclés s'apprêtait à fabriquer trois cappuccinos fumants. Il se sentait déjà se réveiller et devenir plus alerte juste à cause de l'odeur des graines de café broyées. Les deux garçons s'installèrent sur les tabourets du comptoir central, alors qu'Hermione s'appuyait contre le banc derrière elle, apparemment détendue, mais Draco pouvait reconnaître les signes de tension et d'excitation dans le jeu de ses épaules et dans la plissure serré de ses lèvres.

"Bien" Commença Blaise après quelques petites gorgées de son café, "Commençons par la mauvaise nouvelle. Tu a vue juste concernant la réaction de tu-sais-qui face à leur percée de Gringotts. Il est devenu complètement fou. Je veux dire dingue de chez dingue. Certains de mes amis on des parents qui sont dans le cercle intime, et ils ont tous été transférés dans la région de Pré-au-Lard. "

"Pré-au-lard?" Demanda Draco avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Ouais, apparemment, ils fouillent les alentours du château. Il est obsédé par ça. Mais il est parti ailleurs et leur a ordonné de rester là sans lui de toute urgence."

"Pourquoi serait-il aussi concentré sur Poudlard?" Demanda-t-il, mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers Hermione, elle fronça les sourcils et fixa un point sur le mur. Ses sourcils étaient étroitement rapprochés avec ce pli distinctif sur sa peau et sa bouche était tombée grande ouverte.

"Il y en a un dans le château ..." Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, et elle sembla retenir son souffle alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

"Un quoi?"

La tête d'Hermione se souleva pour les regarder, comme si elle venait juste de se rappeler qu'ils étaient toujours dans la chambre avec elle.

"Rien…" Elle secoua légèrement la tête, sortant de ces pensées "Alors qu'as-tu découvert d'autre? N'y avait-il pas de bonnes nouvelles aussi ?"

"Eh bien, mes autres contacts, de ton côté, m'ont dit que tes amis sont également arrivés au château. Padma Patil a déclaré que l'alerte était lancée à l'Ordre du Phénix pour qu'il se rallie là-bas."

Hermione pâlit et se redressa, poussant le comptoir avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

"Alors Harry et Ron se sont rendus à l'intérieur du château?"

"Apparemment."

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement avant de regarder Blaise de haut en bas.

"Tu a vraiment des contacts impressionnants. Qui semblent désireux de te révéler leurs secrets."

"Je suis assez persuasif" Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil effronté, et Hermione éclata de rire. Elle applaudit joyeusement.

"D'accord, alors on peut juste aller à Pré-au-Lard et trouver un moyen d'entrer dans le château pour les retrouver !"

Blaise secoua la tête.

"Ce ne sera pas si facile. L'endroit fourmille de Mangemorts, il sera donc difficile de s'en approcher."

"Eh bien, nous devrons les éloigner d'une manière ou d'une autre ..."

Il vida son café et plaça la tasse sur le comptoir.

"Je peux proposer quelque chose ."

"Quoi?"

Il sourit un peu triomphalement et se pencha en avant.

"Je peux envoyer un message à l'intérieur et leur faire savoir que tu arrive afin qu'ils puissent ouvrir l'entrée secrète. Padma a dit que ça te mènerait directement du village au cœur du château."

"C'est génial!"

"Donc, le seul problème sera d'aller au-delà des Mangemorts."

Draco fronça les sourcils et se pencha aussi.

"Je peux aider pour ça. Si je viens avec toi, je peux les distraire si besoin est."

Hermione lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle avait visiblement l'air heureuse de pouvoir rester avec lui un peu plus longtemps.

"Je te remercie."

Draco garda son regard une seconde de plus avant de se retourner vers son ami, qui avait l'air assez fier maintenant.

"Alors, quel est ton plan, Blaise? Tu vas retourner en Europe?"

Blaise secoua la tête. Le coin de sa lèvre se contracta en un sourire.

"Non, je pensais que je pourrais venir avec vous, si ça vous va."

"Quoi? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas être impliqué."

Le Serpentard aux cheveux ondulés haussa les épaules, essayant de son mieux de paraître nonchalant, mais ne réussissant pas vraiment.

"Oui, bien ... si ça se passe à Poudlard, alors je devrais être là."

Quand Draco et Hermione échangèrent un regard confus, il grimaça et continua.

"Ecoute ... la moitié des enfants de Serpentard sont comme moi. Ils ne veulent pas en faire partie. Ils n'ont aucun lien avec les Mangemorts, mais ça n'intéressera personnes - d'un côté comme de l'autre, Alors, qui va s'occuper d'eux ? "

La bouche de Draco se recroquevilla dans un lent sourire alors qu'il observait son meilleur ami se tortiller nerveusement sur sa chaise. Hermione le regardait aussi avec des yeux écarquillés et surpris qui transmettaient une source d'émotions mais surtout de compassion.

"Blaise… c'est très noble de ta part," Dit-il doucement.

"Yeh, eh bien ... ne continue pas, d'accord?"

"Tu aurais été un préfet bien meilleur que moi" Admit-il avec un sourire penaud. Hermione renifla et acquiesça de la tête. Blaise rougit un peu et garda les yeux baissés.

"Ce n'est tout simplement pas juste pour eux. Ils méritent que quelqu'un les défendent et les aident à se mettre en sécurité si la situation se détériore."

"Wow ..." Dit-il en faisant un petit sifflement.

"Tais-toi" Ricana Blaise en le regardant "Et en plus, si je restais ici, je pourrais avoir une place au premier rang pour le drame inévitable quand il vous verrons tous les deux ensemble."

Hermione rit sous cape.

"Je garderai ça à l'esprit" Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Draco finit le reste de son café et se leva d'un bond.

"Eh bien, ça y est" Dit-il d'une voix légèrement émue, incapable de croire que les choses se passaient si vite "Je ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche rapide et de m'habiller pendant que tu arrange les choses avec ton "contact ". Ensuite, nous pourrons y aller. "

"Ca ressemble à un plan" Dit Blaise, se dirigeant rapidement de la cuisine à la porte. "Je serai de retour dans environ une heure."

"Merci encore, Blaise" Dit Hermione avec un sourire si brillant qu'elle aurait pu éclairer toute la pièce. Blaise hocha la tête une fois et quitta la maison, sa vague d'apparition se répercutant à travers la colline.

"Une heure" Résonna-t-elle avec insistance en se retournant pour lui faire face, et Draco sourit pour la rassurer, même si cela semblait un peu fragile sur les bords.

"Une heure" Acquiesça-t-il.

Hermione et Draco serraient leurs mains l'une contre l'autre alors qu'ils suivaient Blaise.

Ils étaient vêtus de vêtements résistant et pratiques, et tous deux tenaient leurs baguettes fermement, comme un étau, à leurs côtés, se préparant à transplaner. Draco la regarda regrettant qu'elle soit si sexy en habit de combat pour aller retrouver les deux guignols.

Avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, Draco jeta un coup d'œil et vit Hermione se tourner vers le petit chalet endormi niché dans les arbres, les bois et les collines, l'hiver ayant laissé place à un nombre impressionnant de fleurs printanières qui enveloppaient la petite maison comme une couverture de printemps.

Il y avait de l'angoisse sur son visage alors que ses yeux parcouraient le chalet, absorbant chaque détail avec avidité. Draco sourit tristement et pressa sa main dans la sienne. Elle se retourna pour le regarder et lui rendit son sourire, reniflant légèrement alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui.

"Notre petite maison va me manquer" Dit-elle dans un murmure trop doux pour que Blaise puisse les entendre "J'étais très heureuse ici, probablement trop compte tenu du fait qu'il y a une guerre en cours."

Draco sentit cette chaleur lui tirer sur la poitrine, cette sensation qu'il reconnut comme la douleur accablante qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait été confronté pour la première fois au poids de son amour pour elle. Ça l'avais ravi et terrifié en même temps .

"Tu m'as rendu heureux ici aussi" Répondit-il doucement. Elle sourit et se pencha rapidement tandis que Blaise ne faisait pas attention, et plaça un chaste baiser sur sa lèvre inférieure.

"J'en suis contente" Dit-elle, avant que leur petit groupe de trois personnes s'arrête près d'un rocher et que Blaise se retourne pour leur faire face.

"D'accord, maintenant fais de ton mieux pour atterrir avec précision, car si tu dépasses la destination, tu peux tomber sur des Mangemorts. Ils errent dans le village toute la journée."

Hermione hocha la tête et Draco donna un dernier petit coup à sa main avant de lâcher prise. Puis tous trois levèrent les bras et disparurent en même temps.

Il sentit son estomac se contracter désagréablement alors que sa vision se creusait autour de lui en une fraction de seconde. Une sensation de nausée se répandit dans ses entrailles et il lui sembla que le sol était tombé sous lui. Puis son corps redevint conscient alors qu'il apparaissait dans la vieille pièce sombre du pub " La tête de sanglier."

Il était vide à part les trois d'entre eux qui se tenaient recroquevillés dans un coin de la pièce, tous essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Blaise leva un doigt sur ses lèvres en signe de silence avant de leur faire signe de traverser la pièce en direction d'une porte.

Les planchers et les poutres en bois au-dessus étaient toutes un peu grinçantes, et l'endroit avait une apparence poussiéreuse et échevelée. Même si c'était au milieu de l'après-midi, il y avait peu ou pas de lumière, et il semblait que, ici, vers le nord de l'Écosse, la neige soufflait encore occasionnellement pour couvrir le soleil.

Lorsque son ami leur ouvrit une porte, ils se glissèrent dans un escalier sinueux et sombre qui menait finalement à un sous-sol. Il n'y avait aucune trace du propriétaire grincheux du pub que Draco connaissais, après quelques visites sournoises avec ses amis car il n'était pas très stricts au sujet des règles. Il supposait que Blaise l'avait prévenu de leurs arrivée et il avait décidé de rester loin d'eux.

Blaise se dirigea vers le seul tableau qui était sur le mur, un pittoresque petit portrait pastoral d'une jeune fille.

"Il est temps d'aller les chercher" Murmura-t-il à la fille. Elle sourit vaguement et parti dans le cadre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une tache noire au loin, laissant derrière elle un champ vide et désolé.

"Je pense que c'était Arianna Dumbledore" Murmura Hermione.

"Hein?" Demanda-t-il, confus, incertain de la raison pour laquelle elle fut frappée par cette idée soudaine. Mais elle a simplement secoué la tête.

"Peu importe" Répondit-elle doucement.

Il y eu un craquement plus fort venant du dessus qui aurait pu être l'usure habituelle du pub, mais tous les trois levèrent les yeux avec crainte, comme s'ils étaient pris au piège du couvre-feu.

Rien d'autre de suspect ne pouvait être entendu, mais Draco fit tout de même quelques pas vers l'escalier pour garder une oreille attentive à toute approche.

"Elle revient" Murmura Blaise, et les trois regardèrent avec surprise la fille du portrait revenir lentement, avec ce qui semblait être deux autres personnages. Quand elle atteignit de nouveau le centre du cadre, elle sourit presque tristement et poussa le bord, le cadre gémis et craqua contre le mur, révélant un espace qui menait à un tunel au-delà.

Ils scrutèrent l'espace avec précaution et, au même moment, une paire de mains élargit le trou pour révéler deux silhouettes sombres.

"Harry!" Hermione haleta avec un petit son strident.

Et bien sûr, alors que le tableau était repoussé, la silhouette à la peau en sueur et à la chevelure en desordre de Harry le trou cul Potter, descendit dans la pièce.

Au moment où ses pieds touchèrent le sol, sa bouche s'ouvrit à la vue d'Hermione, et tous deux se sauterent au cou. Harry avait un large sourire incrédule sur son visage alors qu'il la tenait fermement, et Draco sentit une brûlure de jalousie dans sa poitrine à cause de leur proximité naturelle. Elle se recula de lui alors que l'autre silhouette descendait, avec un choc de cheveux orange et un sourire stupide sur le visage.

Les trois d'entre eux s'embrassèrent. Ils la tenaient si serré qu'il eu peur qu'ils la blesse. Ils s'accrochèrent pendant quelques instants, absorbant le bonheur de se retrouver ensemble. Draco détestait la façon dont le bras de Weasley entourait les épaules de Hermione avec possessivité.

"Mione! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Comment t'es-tu échappé?"

" Nous pensions que tu était toujours prise au piège quelque part avec les Malfoy. "

"Je ne peux pas croire que vous vous soyez échappé de Gringotts sur un dragon!"

Les trois bavardèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis, quand ils réalisèrent qu'aucun d'eux ne répondaient à leurs questions rapides, ils éclatèrent de rire amusé et joyeux, toujours accrochés les un au autre.

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" Dit finalement Potter, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que les garçons levèrent les yeux vers le reste de la pièce. Ils regardèrent tous les deux directement Blaise et il leur adressa un sourire effronté en retour, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

"Zabini ?" Demanda Weasley, confus, regardant avec un air dubitatif le garçon Serpentard qui observait tout le monde se préparent pour la suite.

C'est la que Draco réalisa qu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore vu, parce qu'il était partiellement dissimulé dans l'escalier. Il descendit alors deux marches et pénétra dans la pièce où la faible lumière jaune d'un support de bougie révélait ses traits et sa blondeur distinctive.

Potter fut le premier à réagir et il sembla que tout le monde dans la pièce fut surpris par la rapidité avec laquelle le garçon qui vivait agissait. Il avait toujours été bon en DADA, mais Draco était toujours sous le choc.

"Expelliarmus" Cria-t-il, et Draco sentit sa baguette sortir de sa main avec une piqûre de magie, alors que Potter la saisissait et continuait à pointer sa propre baguette sur sa poitrine.

Hermione fit un bruit de consternation et se plaça devant lui, le bloquant de tout autre sort que Potter pourrait lancer, et Weasley également, qui avait finalement réussi à s'emparer de sa propre baguette bêtement dans sa poche arrière.

"Non, Harry. Ne fais pas ça!" Dit-elle frénétiquement, gardant sa voix suffisamment basse pour ne pas se faire entendre. Peu importait parce qu'il savait que Blaise avait placé un sort de silence sur la pièce dès qu'ils étaient entrés, mais il valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

Potter la fixa avec de grands yeux inquiets, son regard se posant sur Draco contre le mur une ou deux fois avant de se retourner vers son ami aux cheveux bouclés.

"Hermione, qu'est-ce que ce diabolique connard fait ici?"

Sa sorcière soupira et leva les mains avec les paumes ouvertes dans un geste apaisant.

"Tout va bien, Harry. Il ne va pas nous faire de mal."

"A-tu perdu la tête? C'est un Mangemort!"

Draco pinça les lèvres, essayant de ne pas répliquer avec des mots durs. Il pensa qu'il était préférable de laisser Hermione s'occuper de ses deux amis, car son implication était susceptible de causer davantage de problèmes.

"Harry, écoute moi-"

"Éloigne-toi de lui, Hermione. Il pourrait te faire du mal."

"Il ne le fera pas. Draco est celui qui m'a sorti du manoir-"

Cela s'est avéré être une grave erreur, car bien que Potter ait l'air assommé et vaguement suspicieux, la belette s'était poussée vers l'avant avec un visage rouge troublé, son expression furieuse.

"Draco? Pourquoi l'appel-tu Draco?"

Hermione laissa échapper un souffle lourd. Elle a fondamentalement ignoré l'interruption de ce con aux taches de rousseurs préfèrent regarder dans les yeux le garçon qui a survécu avec la plus grande sincérité possible. Draco connaissais bien ce regard et à quel point il pouvait être intimidant.

"Harry. S'il te plaît, baisse ta baguette. Draco est la raison pour laquelle je suis en vie."

"C'est ce qu'il t'a fait croire" Dit le garçon aux cheveux noirs d'une voix basse et fâchée.

"Penses-tu que je suis stupide?" Répondit-elle, clairement énervé.

"Non, bien sûr que non. Mais il n'y a pas moyen que je lui fasse confiance."

Hermione commençait vraiment à se chauffer. Draco pouvait sentir le tintement de la colère se répercuter sur sa magie, et elle piétina pratiquement son pied.

"Harry Potter, baisse ta putain de baguette!"

Le garçon qui a survécu avait l'air choqué, mais il fit lentement ce qu'elle a dit, même si son regard suspicieux ne se dissipait pas. Le roi Weasel, de son côté, secouait toujours sa baguette avec colère, son visage rougi et humilié d'être ignoré.

"Pas moyen ! Elle est sous l'impérius ou quelque chose comme ça, Harry! Attachons-le et assommons-le ou essuyons sa mémoire."

Blaise sourit joyeusement et prit ce moment pour parler.

"C'est tout ce que j'espérais."

Draco lui lança un regard d'avertissement, juste au moment où Hermione ricanait, bien qu'elle ne bouge pas et ne détourne pas le regard de Potter, qu'elle regardait attentivement.

"Peux-tu s'il te plaît me laisser simplement expliquer? Je promets que je ne suis sous aucun type de sort, de potion ou d'influence."

Potter sembla un peu perdu pendant un moment, réfléchissant clairement et regardant la sorcière avec des yeux cagoulés jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par hocher lentement la tête.

"D'accord. Mais d'abord ... qui, à mon avis, avait jeté ce patronus à la fin de la troisième année?"

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, souriant tristement.

"Ho Harry, pourquoi doit tu toujours choisir des questions qui te font du mal, tu pensais que c'était ton père " Dit-elle doucement, et le sorcier aux cheveux en désordre acquiesça avec une grimace.

"Bien. Au moins, je sais que c'est vraiment toi, mais sache que rien au monde ne m'a fait plus mal que de t'avoir perdu"

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit " Tu ne me perdra jamais" Dit-elle doucement levant la main pour caresser sa joue.

Il senti de nouveau cette piqure de jalousie en voyant l'élu se pencher dans sa mains, même si toute l'action transpirait l'amour fraternelle, elle sembla reconnaissante quand Potter lança un regard noir au gros con au cheveux roux qui accépta de baisser sa baguette aussi, bien qu'il le fit avec beaucoup de réticence.

Potter prit alors la main d'Hermione et la pressa.

"Très bien alors. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé."

Hermione inspira profondément et jeta un coup d'œil vers les garçons Serpentard. Elle sourit de manière rassurante à Draco avant de commencer.

"Après que ton évasion au manoir ait distrait tout le monde, Draco a réussi à me faire sortir de là en utilisant son propre elfe de maison, et il l'a fait sans faire exploser sa couverture. J'ai été ramené dans une autre propriété qu'il possède où il m'a soigné et guéri. J'y ai séjourné depuis. Je ne savais pas comment vous retrouver, toi et Ron et il a fallu beaucoup de temps pour aller mieux… mais finalement, Blaise ici a été en mesure de retrouver certaines informations et il nous a amenés ici." Elle dit tout cela très rapidement, et Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire, à son résumé totalement inadéquat des événements.

Cela a vraiment donné très peu, mais c'était probablement pour le mieux. Potter fronça les sourcils, mais sa colère à commençait à s'estomper au fur et à mesure de l'explication d'Hermione. Il avait visiblement une très grande confiance en son amie.

"Et comment sais-tu que Malfoy ne te trompe pas à la demande de tu-sais-qui?"

"Je suis debout ici" Dit-il avec un ricanement.

"C'est le problème" Rétorqua Potter.

Hermione pressa la main de son ami pour attirer son attention, s'approchant pour faire passer son message.

"Harry, je vis avec lui depuis maintenant presque trois mois. Je sais qu'il ne se bat pas pour eux. Pas vraiment et jamais volontairement. Il est prêt à nous aider."

Les sourcils de Potter se posèrent alors sur son front, et il la regarda et regarda Draco. Il déglutit et s'avança un peu.

"Est-ce vrai?" Lui demanda sérieusement Potter, il s'arrêta un instant avant d'acquiescer.

"Hermione et moi avons déjà organisé un moyen de communication. J'ai un de ses galions de votre petit club en cinquième année. Nous pourrons nous envoyer et recevoir des messages."

Weasley en avait assez à ce stade. Il n'aimait clairement pas la façon dont Potter semblait accepter la situation. Il émit un son scandaleux et fit un pas menaçant vers eux, passent au-dessus d'Hermione.

"C'est fou. Le stupide furet essaye juste de nous espionner!"

"Non, Ron" Implora Hermione "S'il te plait, fais-moi confiance pour ça."

"Il doit avoir fait quelque chose sur toi, ou te duper."

Draco roula des yeux.

"Allez, Weasley. Je suis un bon acteur, mais pas si bon. Et Hermione n'est pas facilement dupe."

Potter rétrécit alors les yeux et Draco ferma la bouche pour ne pas trop en dire.

"Je pense que si vous vous attendez à ce qu'ils vous tiennent la main et chantent kumbaya, alors vous pourriez attendre un moment" Dit Blaise avec un sourire narquois. Hermione se contenta de gémir et de piétiner son pied à nouveau.

"Peu importe si tu ne lui fais pas encore confiance. Tu devrais ME faire confiance. Draco. A. Sauvé. Ma. Vie" Dit-elle chaque mot avec une emphase délibérée "Je lui suis redevable et je crois en lui. Alors juste… arrêtez d'être tellement ennuyeux et grandissez un peu ! "

Il y eut une brève pause de surprise avant que Potter ne commence à rire.

"Très bien, Hermione… wow. Tu m'as vraiment manqué" Il sourit et la serra rapidement dans ses bras. "Je ne vais pas prétendre que j'aime ça, mais tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber auparavant."

"Euh, peut-être que j'avais tort" Dit Blaise avec surprise "J'aurais dû apporter ma guitare."

Ron était furieux non seulement de la façon dont l'autre Serpentard faisait la lumière, mais aussi du fait que tout le monde dans la pièce semblaient se calmer alors qu'il était toujours furieux de la présence de Draco.

"C'est incroyable-"

"SHHH." Blaise fit taire tout le monde avec un geste de la main, son expression amusée se déformant en un instant alors qu'il regardait vers le plafond. "Plus le temps de te disputer, la belette" Murmura-t-il "Nous avons de la compagnie à proximité."

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent quand elle se retourna et attrapa le regard de Draco. Ils ont partagé un regard d'angoisse qui véhiculait cent pensées et souhaits différents, sachant ce qui allait arriver.

"Qu'Est-ce que c'est?" Murmura Potter.

"Mangemorts."

Blaise se précipita vers le portrait, l'ouvrant à nouveau pour révéler le passage.

"Nous devons y aller" Dit-il de toute urgence.

"Attends… non…" Commença Hermione, regardant Draco avec peur. Il fit quelques pas vers elle, le cœur battant, sa peau se mit à suer soudainement alors même qu'il resentait un grand froid.

"C'est bon" Murmura-t-il, rassurant. "Nous en avons déjà parlé. Je dois y aller. Ça vous donnera le temps de traverser le passage sans qu'ils vous suivent."

"Mais ..." Ses yeux brillèrent dans la pièce. Blaise souriait légèrement mais essayait de faire semblant de regarder quelque chose sur le mur. Potter les regardait avec un mélange d'horreur et de confusion. Weasley avait l'air livide.

"Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?" Demanda Potter avec suspicion.

"Les distrairent " Répondit-il simplement.

Draco savait que ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée de montrer de l'affection devant ses amis déjà en colère, mais il était très possible que ce soit la dernière fois qu'il la voyait.

Si les choses ne se passaient pas bien pour lui, ce serait leur dernier adieu. Alors, ne se souciant pas de leur public, il prit son visage et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser durement et passionnément. Il garda le baiser pendant seulement quelques secondes, suffisamment court pour que Weasley ne puisse pas mal réagir en lui donnant un coup de poing ou quoi que ce soit.

Puis il s'est séparé d'elle.

Ils appuyèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre alors qu'ils prenaient deux ou trois respirations haletantes pour se rétablir, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

Ce faisant, Potter lui tendit rapidement sa baguette, son visage toujours abasourdi. Le bois était différent dans sa main, mais il était trop pressé pour le remarquer.

"Nous devons partir maintenant" Répéta Blaise. Les yeux de Draco se posèrent sur son ami et il le regarda sérieusement.

"Prends soin d'elle, elle est tout ce que j'ai" Murmura-t-il à son ami.

"Je le ferai" Promit l'autre Serpentard, donnant à Draco un dernier signe d'assurance.

"Je t'aime" Lui dit-il en reculant. "N'oublie pas de rester en contact" Il tapa sa main dans sa poche où la pièce de monnaie était cachée. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais avec l'ouverture d'une porte au-dessus, il s'éloignait déjà rapidement, son cœur battant à tout rompre, craignant qu'ils ne puissent être retrouvés.

Alors qu'il commençait à balayer l'escalier rond, il entendit Weasley bafouiller de manière incohérente sous le choc total et l'horreur, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire brièvement en vainqueur.

Puis son cœur s'effondra lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait peut-être quitté Hermione pour toujours, selon ce qui se passerait ensuite.

Il ferma les yeux et murmura un appel silencieux pour qu'elle soit en sécurité.

Maintenant, il était temps de faire face à sa plus grande peur et de jouer le rôle du Mangemort pour la dernière fois.

Du moin il l'espérait.


	27. Toudu

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par EMARA88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

Chapitre 26. Tordu.

La soirée s'assombrissait, projetant à l'horizon une brume rouge menaçante qui faisait paraître Pré-au-Lard plus désolé que jamais, niché à moitié dans l'ombre des montagnes environnantes.

La peau de Draco rampait de manière désagréable alors qu'il suivait deux Mangemorts, ils se frayaient un chemin à travers la rue principale, donnant de temps en temps un coup de pied dans les portes pour harceler les gens.

Il avait réussi à détourner leur attention du pub de la tête de sanglier, étonnamment facilement, ils n'étaient pas les membres les plus brillants du groupe. Tout ce qu'il eu à dire, c'est qu'il avait déjà vérifié ce bâtiment, et ils se contentèrent de grogner d'acceptation et de marcher.

Les idiots.

Heureusement, ils ne semblaient pas vouloir lui accorder beaucoup d'attention, enveloppés dans leurs propres petites disputes à eux.

Cela signifiait que son esprit pouvait s'éloigner pour penser à ce que faisait Hermione en ce moment. Il pensait que leur confrontation avec Potter et Weasley avait été assez tendue, mais cela aurait pu être bien pire. En fait, à la fin, Potter avait semblé presque disposé à écouter son amie et à commencer à accepter ce qu'elle avait à dire à propos de Draco qui était à leurs côtés.

Cela les aiderait certainement si elle avait son soutien pour le passage des messages. Et Potter la respectait clairement et faisait confiance à Hermione. Bien sûr, c'était avant que Draco ne lui fasse un gros bisou passionné. Cela les avaient probablement retardés de quelques pas. Il se fichait pas mal de ce que pensait Weasley. Tant que le gingembre n'esseyait pas de s'imposer sur son territoire, il l'ignorerait.

Bien qu'il ne renie pas le léger frisson d'allégresse presque enfantine, il se rappelait son visage indigné, lorsqu'il avait embrassé Hermione. Il était assez heureux de mettre le ragoût de crétin en colère aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait.

Draco était aussi incroyablement heureux que Blaise soit parti avec eux. Il savait que son ami la surveillerait et protégerait quoi qu'il arrive. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être incroyablement touché par la détermination de Blaise d'aider les Serpentards.

Personne n'a vraiment pensé à eux comme ayant besoin d'aide. En fait, la plupart des gens les accuseraient probablement d'être des Mangemorts quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle avait toujours été la plus incomprise de toutes les maisons.

Assez de temps avait passé et il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas ce que le trio d'or faisait à l'intérieur du château, ce qui était apparemment très important, mais il espérait qu'ils feraient profil bas.

Draco détestait être sur le chemin du danger et se battre aux côtés de Potter. Mais elle était sa meilleure amie d'origine moldue, et unanimement considéré comme le cerveau du trio, penser qu'elle ne serait pas ciblée serait naïf.

À ce moment, tous les trois - Draco et les deux Mangemorts de rang inférieur - tremblèrent de douleur alors que la piqûre d'une convocation leur montait au bras, la brûlure commençant au centre de la marque sombre en forme de crâne. Les deux hommes maudirent bruyamment, brisant la paix étrange du village.

"Je jure que si on nous fait faire d'autres courses stupides et inutiles à pourchasser le putain de gamin Potter, je vais manger mon propre bras."

"Je suis avec toi, cette petite merde doit brûler et mourir. Juste pour nous donner une pause."

Draco roula des yeux vers les deux hommes, fatigués de leurs gémissements. Mais il était intéressant d'entendre qu'il y avait des voix de dissidence dans les rangs. Il est clair que beaucoup d'entre eux ont eu le sentiment qu'il leur était inutile de traquer un enfant agaçant alors qu'ils estimaient qu'ils avaient de meilleures choses à faire.

Ils espéraient probablement se frayer un chemin à travers l'Angleterre sorcière, mais au lieu de cela, ils ont été mis à la recherche d'un adolescent qui n'avait même pas terminé ses études.

Draco se demanda curieusement si cela pourrait avoir un impact sur le conflit à venir s'il y en avait d'autres, doutant de leur loyauté envers la cause. Bien sûr, les gars comme ceux-là étaient tous des lâches au fond, mais s'ils hésitaient dans leur confiance envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils ne pourraient que jouer en sa faveur.

Cela a aidé que la moitié d'entre eux soient des abrutis sans cervelle.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a dit que tu devrais faire si Potter apparaît?" Demanda-t-il avec désinvolture alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un point d'apparition, puisque Pré-au-Lard avait été protégé pour empêcher les gens de disparaître. Ils avaient pu entrer plus tôt, mais personne ne pouvait en sortir, magiquement du moins.

C'était fondamentalement un piège.

Draco pensa qu'il pourrait aussi bien utiliser ce temps pour essayer d'obtenir des informations. Le plus odorant des deux hommes ricana et poussa un rire sifflant en réponse.

"Nous sommes censés nous accrocher au petit bougre. Personne n'a le droit de le tuer." L'homme se mit à rire de façon moite, crachant par terre devant eux, "Conneries. Si je le vois, lui ou ses petits amis Je vais les faire frire. "

"Et tu seras puni. Probablement tué", Dit Draco sèchement, ne se souciant pas vraiment de la vie de cet homme, essayant juste de le rendre plus méfiant au cas où il tomberait sur le trio. L'homme le regarda nerveusement.

"Allez. Tuer Potter? Je serais honoré devant tout le monde."

Draco éclata de rire.

"Tu es délirant."

"Hein?"

"Il te tuerait," Dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Sérieusement?"

Draco hocha la tête, marchant devant eux et souriant, en entendant les deux chuchoter follement ensemble, la tête serrée alors qu'ils discutaient pour savoir s'il leur disait la vérité. Peut-être que tous les deux réfléchiraient à deux fois avant de lancer des impardonnables à Potter, Weasley et Hermione.

Ils ont finalement grimpé la colline jusqu'à un point d'apparition et Draco s'est retourné et a disparu avec une fissure, ne souhaitant rien de plus que de laisser les deux hommes en faute derrière lui.

Il arriva à une clairière dans la forêt qui se trouvait en dehors des terres de Poudlard, qui finirent par se fondre dans la forêt interdite située au-delà des limites du château. Il se dirigea vers le groupe de personnages en robe noire debout en groupes, discutant et parlant à voix basse.

Il n'y avait aucun signe du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Draco aperçut la tête blonde de son père et se retourna immédiatement pour essayer de rejoindre un autre groupe. Mais c'était trop tard. Son père l'aperçut et se dirigea vers lui, lui donnant une main sur l'épaule et lui lançant un regard noir. Draco était sauvagement content qu'il soit maintenant plus grand et plus imposant que Lucius. Cela l'a aidé à regarder l'homme plus âgé et à ne pas se laisser intimider par sa désapprobation.

"Tu es en retard," Murmura Lucius, "Où étais-tu?"

Draco soupira.

"J'étais à Pré-au-Lard. Nous devions voyager de façon moldu." Il crachat le dernier mot. " Comme si cela comptait, puisqu'il n'est pas encore là."

Lucius siffla un peu, le regardant.

"Ne sois pas si blasé, Draco. Tu as à peine fait un tour récemment. Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas remarqué ton manque de soutien."

Draco secoua la tête, contraint de grincer des dents pour s'empêcher de dire toutes les choses qui bouillaient à l'intérieur de lui et qui voulaient sortir.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon père, je vais me battre pour ce qui est juste. Ne sous-estimez pas mon engagement envers ce en quoi je crois."

Bien sûr, Lucius a manqué le sens caché derrière ses mots. Il se renfrogna et donna à Draco cette expression de dégoût à laquelle il était devenu habitué dans son enfance. Ça avait cessé de le blesser depuis longtemps.

"Assure-toi simplement que tu es prêt à mourir pour la cause."

Draco sourit, pensant à Hermione assise sur son canapé, lisant un livre et se mordant la lèvre alors qu'elle se concentrait, ses jambes repliées sous elle et ses orteils remuant contre sa cuisse.

"Oh, je le suis", Promit-il avec une assurance tranquille, donnant à son père un sourire tordu avant de s'éloigner.

Il sentit Lucius lui brûler des trous dans le dos, mais il s'en foutait. Il espérait que son père allait vivre assez longtemps pour comprendre qu'il les trahisait et travaillait du côté de l'Ordre. Ou qu'il allait "faire la fête", comme le dit Blaise, avec la célèbre Gryffondor. Il aimerait voir l'expression abasourdie et horrifiée sur le visage du vieil homme , quand il saura que ses petits enfants seront des demi sang et ça il y travaillera activement, il manquait définitivement une bague au doigt de sa sorcier. Tous cela le rembourserait presque pour l'enfance qu'il avait remplie de son dégoût et de ses préjugés.

Draco décida de se mêler un peu, se promenant et discutant avec autant de Mangemorts de haut rang que possible pour essayer de glaner des informations.

On aurait dit qu'ils étaient là pendant des heures à attendre que le soleil se couche graduellement sous l'horizon et que le paysage soit plongé dans l'obscurité. Mais étonnamment, peu de sorciers ou de sorcières savaient ce qui se passait.

Finalement, il y eut une ondulation électrique et un sifflement lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparut dans la clairière.

Ses robes étaient recouvertes d'une fine couche de terre et il semblait presque hagard. Ses yeux étaient plus larges que leurs fentes habituelles et avaient une couleur rouge foncé comme s'il était réveillé depuis des jours. Pour être honnête, il avait l'air d'une merde psychotique - enfin, plus que d'habitude.

Son expression était tonitruante, perdue dans son propre monde de pensées folles. Draco frissonna un peu et s'appuya plus étroitement sur ses murs d'occlumence, se concentrant entièrement sur le maintien de leur douceur et de leur intégrité afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Voldemort regarda le grand groupe de Mangemorts, probablement une quarantaine ou une cinquantaine, et finit par donner un sourire monstrueux de ses lèvres froides et cruelles.

Draco ne savait pas qu'un sourire pouvait sembler si terrifiant, mais il fut immédiatement refroidi.

Les Mangemorts se traînèrent nerveusement vers lui, formant une sorte de cercle difforme. La plupart ne faisaient que tenir leurs masques de côtés, leurs identités révélées au monde jusqu'à ce que la vraie bataille commence.

"Mes amis ..." Siffla-t-il, et bien que sa voix soit douce, elle fut entendue par tout le monde, aussi claire que du verre brisé, résonnant autour des arbres qui pliaient au-dessus d'eux. "Beaucoup d'entre vous sont ici aujourd'hui sans savoir pourquoi je vous ai appelés tous. En ce moment même, Harry Potter est à l'intérieur du château," Les Mangemorts firent de petits murmures de dégoût et remuèrent les pieds quand ils entendirent son nom "Les Carrows m'ont averti qu'il appelle l'Ordre, et ils ont trouvé un moyen d'entrer dans Poudlard qui échappe à notre sécurité. "

Il y eut une autre vague de marmonnements, beaucoup se questionnant mutuellement sur la façon dont tous ces gens auraient pu les dépasser. Ils étaient censés garder la zone après tout.

"Je devrais vous punir pour votre incompétence," Cracha le Seigneur des Ténèbres, "Mais nous n'avons pas le temps. Ce soir, nous clôturons la soirée. Nous allons réclamer ce qui nous revient légitimement de ces traîtres et ordures. Ce soir, nous prendrons le château, tuer Harry Potter et devenir immortel. "

Son petit discours semblait rassembler tout le monde, alors qu'il y avait une vague de railleries et d'applaudissements qui monta crescendo, avant que Voldemort ne lève de nouveau ses mains pour le silence.

"Votre loyauté sera enfin récompensée, mes humbles serviteurs. Ce château représente la dernière pitoyable résistance d'Albus Dumbledore, dont le cadavre se dessèche dans sa tombe", Il y eu de plus en plus de sifflements et de hurlements de la foule à la mention de Dumbledore et du Seigneur des Ténèbres leur sourit avec indulgence, "Et bientôt leur précieux héros, l'élu Potter pourrira avec lui."

Les acclamations agitées qui ont commencé alors, comme une fièvre d'excitation sadique qui s'étendait sur le groupe, étaient assourdissantes.

Draco applaudit fort pour faire de même, mais il ne put se résoudre à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit ou à émettre un son au cas où il serait malade. Les chances semblaient plutôt sombres. Il y avait beaucoup de sorciers et de sorciers très violents, très entraînés, et, face aux maudits membres de l'Ordre et aux étudiants inexpérimentés du château, cela commençait à mal paraître.

Alors que le bruit de la populace commençait à s'estomper, il y eut un autre souffle d'air similaire à celui de tout à l'heure, et la silhouette à la cape noire de Severus Rogue apparut.

Il avait l'air un peu ébouriffé, mais ses yeux parcouraient toujours la foule et aperçurent Draco. Son visage restait sans expression, mais Draco pouvait dire qu'il avait compris le message clairement et simplement à cause de sa seule présence, qu'il était là pour aider, pour se battre aussi en tant qu'agent double.

"Ah, Severusss," Voldemort regarda son espion approcher un regard dangereux qui se situait à mi-chemin entre une menace et un sourire. "Quelles nouvelles du château?"

Snape sembla un peu inquiet alors qu'il se tenait devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Draco remarqua que l'homme noir était regardé avec émerveillement par certains des partisans environnants, mais avec suspicion par un petit nombre d'élus, en particulier Bellatrix, qui semblait avoir l'air d'être à bout de souffle. Mais Draco était sûr que l'inquiétude de l'homme n'était pas évidente pour la plupart d'entre eux.

"Mon Seigneur," Commença Snape, se laissant rapidement tomber sur un genou, sa voix grave et confiante malgré les circonstances.

Il attendit que Voldemort lui fasse un geste d'une main osseuse avant de se relever et de continuer à parler. "Le garçon est bien à Poudlard. Il s'est infiltré dans le château par un passage secret, et cherche maintenant quelque chose dans la tour nord."

À ces derniers mots, Voldemort siffla, et ses narines en forme de serpent s'ouvrirent un peu dans une expression de rage terrible. Draco frissonna. Il semblait que Hermione avait eu raison de dire qu'il savait ou réaliser la mission secrète dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il n'avait jamais semblé aussi fou que maintenant.

"Et comment se fait-il, mon fidèle disciple, que tu viennes ici sans le garçon? N'as-tu pas pensé à l'amener à moi?" Son ton était extrêmement froid, ses mots étaient crispés, et Draco put voir les signes subtils de son parrain qui tremblait pour se préparer à sa punition.

"Mon Seigneur ... il était protégé par les autres professeurs. J'ai essayé d'obtenir des informations de Minerva McGonagall, mais elle m'a attaquée. Il semble qu'ils se préparent à se battre. Je viens juste de fuir par une fenêtre près de la tour de Serdaigle, pour vous retourner cette information ".

Les yeux de Voldemort se rétrécirent sous son espion et Draco sentit une vague de répulsion lorsqu'il vit quelque chose bouger lentement derrière les plis déchirés de sa robe.

C'était le serpent Nagini.

Elle se glissa indolemment dans l'herbe, passant en cercle autour de Snape et retournant chez son maître. Putain Draco détestait ce serpent.

Elle était assez effrayante pour lui faire presque souhaiter qu'il n'ait jamais été un Serpentard, et c'était assez difficile à accomplir. Voldemort la regarda avec un sourire tremblant qui étira son visage anormalement et tapota le haut de sa tête.

"Il est temps", Murmura-t-il si doucement que les mots furent presque emportés par le vent, mais le silence dans le cercle était si assourdissant qu'il était encore audible pour tous. Puis il éleva la voix et s'exprimant plus haut. "J'ai déjà adressé un message à ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur du château. Ils ont ignoré mon instruction de nous livrer Potter. Le temps est presque écoulé. Venez. Détruisons-les."

Un cri d'excitation retentit à nouveau dans la foule, devenant de plus en plus fort alors que le groupe commençait à se déplacer à travers la forêt.

Ils se dirigeaient vers les tours du château. Draco avança avec eux à un rythme lent, mais ne sautant pas au premier plan ni ne fonçant comme certains des sycophants. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Snape et lui réussirent à se retrouver l'un l'autre par hasard, et ils échangèrent un rapide regard inquiet avant de se regarder à nouveau devant eux. Après une dure randonnée à travers la forêt, les grandes portes de fer noir de l'école se sont matérialisées hors de la pénombre. Les énormes silhouettes de pierre situées de part et d'autre de la porte grondèrent et secouèrent le sol sous elles, les prévenant de l'approche, ce qui obligea les pionniers à se mettre en avant avec précaution.

"Faisons les exploser!" Une voix cria de l'arrière et les sorts commencèrent immédiatement à sonner aux portes, brisant la magie petit à petit. Draco jeta quelques sorts à lui, et à côté de lui, il vit Snape faire de même, mais aucun d'eux ne mettait beaucoup de force dedans. L'air était empli de craquements de magie contre la barrière des portes.

C'était comme un violent orage qui se répercutait dans la vallée et montait vers le château. Sans que personne ne soit attentif, ni même capable de les entendre, Snape se rapprocha pour qu'ils soient côte à côte.

"Est-elle là-bas?" Demanda le professeur de potions, doucement, près de son oreille. Draco tourna légèrement la tête vers lui pour répondre d'une voix calme.

"Oui. Blaise aussi. Il est entré pour aider les Serpentards."

Il vit la poitrine de Snape se soulever et retomber lourdement dans un soupir de soulagement.

"Merci Merlin. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce qui allait leur arriver."

Il était presque minuit et les Mangemorts étaient sur le point de percer les barrières. Cette porte ne durerait pas beaucoup plus longtemps, malgré les puissantes défenses de Poudlard.

"Draco, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi."

Il était tellement surpris par la voix calme et urgente de son parrain qu'il se retourna pour lui faire face. Avec des sorts qui passaient devant eux et illuminaient le ciel nocturne comme un feu d'artifice de festival, il pouvait clairement distinguer le regard suppliant de Snape.

"Qu'Est-ce que c'est?" Il a demandé avec les yeux écarquillés.

"Si tu vois Potter ce soir ... il est vital qu'il me trouve. J'ai quelque chose que je dois lui donner."

Draco regarda subrepticement autour de lui, vérifiant si quelqu'un écoutait. Mais bien sûr, Snape ne risquerait jamais cela s'il n'en était pas certain et personne ne leur prêtait attention.

"Euh ... bien sûr. Oui, bien sûr,", Dit-il d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Snape le fixa juste quelques instants, vérifiant qu'il était sincère, puis il acquiesça et se retourna vers la situation à laquelle Draco faisait face.

La porte devant eux était maintenant illuminée de magie, prête à s'ouvrir et à révéler une entrée dans le parc derrière. Même les plus protégé des quartiers ne pourraient pas supporter une force aussi puissante que celle-ci. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Voldemort lui-même était introuvable.

Il pensait évidemment qu'il était en dessous de lui de rejoindre les pions sur le champ de bataille.

Tandis que la porte se cassait, Draco prit une profonde respiration et glissa à contrecœur son masque de Mangemort sur son visage.

C'était l'heure.

Il s'empressa de fouiller dans sa poche et sortit le galion qu'Hermione lui avait donné. Le serrant dans son poing, il pensa plusieurs fois à son message, puis il déplia ses doigts pour le lire, pour s'assurer que tout fonctionnait bien.

On arrive.

.

.

À partir du moment où la bataille a commencé, c'était le chaos.

La première chose qu'avaient rencontré les Mangemorts quand ils avaient franchi la porte avait été les lamentations stridentes des racines de mandragore et les vignes tentaculaires venimeuses courbant la terre et déchirant le chemin.

Ils ont été forcés de se disperser et de se s'enfuir, les rendant plus faibles que s'ils s'étaient tenus ensemble comme une seule force imparable.

Draco ne doutait pas que le professeur Chourave gloussait quelque part de son air jovial, observant les dégâts causés par ses précieuses plantes.

Une fois qu'ils se sont approchés du château lui-même, il y avait d'autres obstacles à surmonter.

Il y avait des pièges sur chaque pont et entrée, des armures charmées à défendre, et même les fondations du château lui-même réagissaient de manière puissante à l'invasion. Le château savait qu'il était attaqué par une force sombre et perfide et se battait pour protéger ses étudiants.

Après avoir passé beaucoup de temps à se tromper et à se faufiler, Draco parvint finalement à pénétrer dans l'une des ailes situées sous la tour sud. Cela avait aidé qu'il ne soit pas retenu par des escarmouches ou des combats avec qui que ce soit.

Il essayait d'être aussi incognito que possible, en restant à l'abri des regards et en utilisant même de temps en temps un sortilège de désillusion, pour que sa magie ne soit pas épuisée par des sortilèges ou des sorts.

Ses pensées se tournèrent brièvement vers Tilly et il espéra que le petit elfe avait suivi ses instructions.

Avant de quitter la maison, il lui avait dit de continuer à communiquer avec certains des elfes des cuisines de Poudlard au cas où il aurait besoin d'aide pour sortir Hermione de là-bas ou si l'un d'entre eux se blessait.

Tilly avait pris sa tâche très au sérieux et, puisqu'elle avait en fait quelques amis parmi ces elfes, c'était une assez bonne idée au cas où l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux seraient trop blessés pour continuer.

Alors qu'il traversait le château, Draco vit quelques visages familiers se battre. Il y avait Remus Lupin, leur professeur de défense de troisième année, combattant aux côtés de Seamus Finnegan et de Dean Thomas.

Hagrid courait partout avec son parapluie rose, suivi d'un gigantesque géant qui détruisait plus du château que l'ennemi. Il a même vu un ou deux de ses amis se recroqueviller au milieu du désordre. De toute évidence, ceux qui n'étaient pas partie lors de l'évacuation. Hermione lui avait envoyé un message en réponse disant qu'ils allaient sortir les plus jeunes étudiants, et il espérait que cela incluait les quatre maisons, et pas seulement les Gryffondors.

Draco persista jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à gravir quelques escaliers et à descendre un long passage en direction de la tour nord.

Snape avait dit au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il avait vu Potter pour la dernière fois près de la tour de Serdaigle, donc c'était là que Draco commencerait à regarder. Il était déterminé à trouver Hermione.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rappelé aux côtés de Voldemort et puisse être utile à nouveau, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la protéger. Il était parfaitement heureux de traîner dans les ombres ou dans les coins, lançant fréquemment des sorts de protection, si nécessaire. Tant qu'il savait qu'elle allait bien. Il devait juste essayer de s'assurer de garder sa couverture.

Lorsque Draco émergea dans un petit hall d'entrée près de la base de l'escalier en colimaçon de la tour de Serdaigle, il fut frappé par une violente vague de bataille. L'air était brûlant à cause des sorts qui circulaient, car il y avait plusieurs duels différents.

Il a reconnu quelques personnes qui combattaient pour l'Ordre, qui étaient des employés du ministère de la magie, probablement des aurors, de quand il y allait avec son père. Tous les Mangemorts eux étaient encore masqués et cachés.

Draco recula un peu en enregistrant l'odeur de quelque chose de putride. Il baissa les yeux vers son côté droit et vit un corps allongé là, mutilé, un masque grotesque de chair brûlante sur tout le visage et les bras couverts de brûlures. Il reconnut l'hex utilisé comme spécialité de quelques-uns des combattants les plus agressifs parmi les rangs de Voldemort, qui aimaient utiliser les sorts de feu.

Il recula un peu en arrière, tapotant sa baguette hâtivement sur la tête pour renforcer son charme de désillusion. L'air était déchiré par les cris des deux côtés, des cris déchirants qui hanteraient ses cauchemars après avoir observé des victimes torturées comme Hermione. Il secoua la tête et lança quelques sortilèges de bouclier sur les Aurors qui luttaient le plus, se dérobant dans un couloir proche. C'était un peu plus calme ici, alors il détendit un peu son charme, car ça lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie.

"DRACO!"

Il se retourna aussitôt, la baguette levée dans sa main et un sortilège sur ses lèvres. Il énonçait déjà l'hexagone quand il vit les cheveux ondulés et les grands yeux bruns de Blaise qui couraient vers lui. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

"Blaise, merci Merlin."

Son ami l'atteignit rapidement, plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules et l'examinant. Ils se sont mutuellement inspectés à la recherche de blessures et se sont tous les deux affaissés dans une posture plus détendue quand ils n'en ont vu aucune.

"Putain d'enfer", Dit Blaise, haletant et s'éloignant pour essuyer le dos de sa main sur son front en sueur, "C'est tellement intense, bordel. J'ai l'impression que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des jours, mais si ça ne fait que quelques heures "

"Je n'ai jamais… je n'avais pas réalisé que ce serait comme ça," Balbutia Draco, son esprit imaginant toujours ce corps macabre carbonisé et étendu dans la pièce derrière eux.

"Moi non plus, j'aurais dû partir avec les Serpentards."

"Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait?"

Blaise fronça les sourcils pendant un très bref instant puis le regarda avec un sourire narquois mais toujours espiègle.

"Quoi… et te laisser faire tout ce qui est héroïque toi-même? Sûrement pas "

Draco rit sous cape. Puis ils grimacèrent et se baissèrent tandis qu'une explosion retentissait quelque part sur leur droite, faisant trembler les murs du château avec colère. Une pluie de poussière leur tomba dessus. Ils se traînèrent sur le côté dans une alcôve, reprenant leur souffle.

"Alors, où est Hermione?" Demanda-t-il calmement mais de manière urgente, "Qu'est-il arrivé après mon départ?"

Blaise sourit à nouveau, son comportement effronté s'opposant aux bruits et aux odeurs de guerre si envahissants que c'était comme si une couverture les étouffait.

"Tu as certainement largué une bombe, n'est-ce pas? Tu aurais pu lui serrer la main, mais non, tu devais y aller pour le roulage de pelle juste devant ducon Potter et l'inutile, je dirais même pas son nom."

Draco sourit aussi aux noms.

"Et bien je n'aurais pas voulu que tu manques le divertissement."

"Et je t'en suis très reconnaissant. C'était comme un rêve devenu réalité en voyant le visage de Weasley devenir plus rouge que ses cheveux. Dès que nous étions dans le tunnel et que l'entrée était scellée derrière nous, il à commençé à lui crier des injures, l'appelé traître et toi le psychopathe assassin. Tu sais … comme d'habitude. "

"Ce putain de bâtard" Gronda Draco, détestant l'idée qu'il ait causé du chagrin à Hermione, tout cela pour le plaisir de son petit moment de triomphe devant la menace au rousse.

"Ne t'inquiète pas," Le rassura Blaise. "Tu sous estime ta sorcière. Elle lui a lancé un sortilège assez inhabituel dont tu te souviendrais peut-être avec une certaine affection."

"Oh?"

"Disons simplement qu'au moment où nous sommes sortis de ce passage, la population de limaces là-bas avait triplé."

Draco ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Le souvenir de Weasley s'étouffant avec des limaces alors qu'elles sortaient de sa bouche était une source de joie et d'amusement constants. Penser qu'Hermione l'avait jeté sur lui en guise de vengeance pour ses paroles nauséabondes ne faisait que le faire l'aimer davantage. C'était comme si elle l'acceptait non seulement pour qui il était maintenant, mais aussi pour le vilain petit con qui l'avait traitée de sang-de-bourbe pour la première fois alors qu'ils n'avaient que douze ans.

"Elle est brillante, ça c'est ma lionne ", Dit-il avec une fierté féroce dans la voix.

"Elle me fait peur et c'est assez exitant à la fois, c'est très bizarre. Mais Potter, en revanche," Continua Blaise, son sourire devenant un peu diabolique alors qu'il observait la réaction de Draco, "Il semble penser que tu es l'une des personnes les plus courageuses qu'il connaisse."

"Sérieusement?"

"Yep. Je ne comprends tout simplement pas ces types de Gryffinbeurk. Ils font confiance en toutes les personnes qui viennent sur leur chemin. Je suis surpris qu'il ne se contente pas de sortir et de présenter à tu sais qui un bouquet de putains de lilas de paix."

"Il a finalement dû devenir fou sous la pression," Grogna Draco. Blaise acquiesça de la tête.

"Une fois que Hermione a expliqué ton petit sauvetage plus en détail, il était déterminé à te voir comme une sorte de saint. Je crois qu'il juste prêt à tout pour ta précieuse sorcière, depuis quelle est revenu il ne la pas lâcher, j'ai même cru qu'il allais pleurer plusieur fois, rien qu'en la regardant ."

"Bien tant qu'il n'essaye pas de nommer l'un de ses enfants comme moi, alors je pense que je peux vivre avec ça."

Blaise laissa échapper un grand rire.

"Mais Michael Draco Potter sonne si bien."

"Oh ferme la."

Une autre explosion a secoué les murs, et ils ont tous deux dû saisir les pierres à côté d'eux pour rester stables.

"Alors où est-elle maintenant?"

"Tu ne peux pas juste la contacter sur ta petite pièce?"

Draco serra le poing avec crainte, sentant le métal du galion se réchauffer dans la paume de sa main, toujours rangé là depuis qu'il l'avait utilisée plus tôt.

"J'ai essayé quelques instants avant que tu me trouves, mais elle n'a pas répondu."

Blaise soupira et haussa les épaules.

"D'accord ... eh bien, ils y avaient dit quelque chose à propos des basilics et de la destruction de choses. Et ensuite, de trouver une pièce contenant des choses cachées. C'était tout un charabia pour moi."

Draco cligna des yeux puis regarda son meilleur ami avec des yeux rétrécis.

Chambre des choses cachées…

Ses sourcils se levèrent et il s'éloigna du mur avec un sourire triomphant.

"La salle sur demande !" Annonça-t-il, remettant la pièce dans sa poche et récupérant sa baguette.

"La quoi?"

"C'est une pièce en mouvement où… Peu importe. Je sais où ils sont."

Blaise se contenta de hausser les épaules, lui faisant signe de montrer le chemin.

Draco était à nouveau empli d'une énergie nerveuse qui ressemblait beaucoup à l'adrénaline. Même si ses genoux tremblaient, il tenait fermement sa baguette devant lui. Avec précaution, il entra à nouveau dans le couloir, heureux de le voir beaucoup plus vide maintenant.

Il prit un moment pour se repérer, avant que les deux garçons de Serpentard ne se lancent à toute allure en direction de la salle sur demande et d'Hermione.


	28. Brûler

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par EMARA88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

Chapitre 27. Brûler.

Draco s'arrêta net devant la salle sur demande.

Ils avaient couru ici aussi vite que possible, en évitant les sorts et les débris qui volaient autour du château. Entre eux deux, ils avaient même réussi à aider quelques personnes .

Blaise s'était concentré sur le maintien de leur désillusion tandis que Draco tirait quelques sortilèges méchants sur certaines des figures sombres en cape. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir qui il avait touché, mais finalement, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Les Mangemorts se battaient tous pour tuer et mutiler de manière agressive, alors que beaucoup d'étudiants ne connaissaient tout simplement pas ce genre de sortilège.

Ce n'était vraiment pas un combat juste. Il avait déjà sauvé une ou deux vies qui étaient proches du massacre au bout de la baguette d'un maniaque. Il était à peu près sûr d'avoir vu le petit visage enfantin de Colin Creevey pivoter pour regarder autour de l'espace où il était caché par le charme de Blaise, ses grands yeux bleus confus mais essayant avec reconnaissance de retrouver son sauveur.

Quand il s'arrêta soudainement à devant la salle, Blaise se précipita dans son dos, les faisant trébucher un peu en avant et les projetant presque complètement.

"Woah, regarde !" Son ami murmura bruyamment "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi? As-tu eu un anévrisme?"

Draco tapota le haut de sa tête pour libérer le sort le gardant camouflé.

"Nous sommes arrivés ", répondit-il sèchement, se tournant pour faire face au mur où la porte était cachée.

Le regard de Blaise se posa sur la zone de pierre complètement vide, sans aucun éclat ni fissure à révéler, puis sur la tapisserie mate et surdimensionnée derrière eux, puis sur Draco.

"C'est très… impressionnant" Dit-il. Draco renifla et fit un geste de la main vers le mur.

"C'est une entrée cachée, imbécile."

Blaise fronça les sourcils et sembla un peu penaud.

"Je le savais," Dit-il défensivement.

Le Serpentard blond secoua la tête avec un sourire ironique et commença à faire les cent pas devant l'espace. C'était comme revenir dans le passé, il l'avait fait tant de fois en sixième année.

Il réfléchit longuement à trouver une pièce où il serait possible de cacher des choses, traversant trois fois devant l'entrée. Après la troisième fois, une fissure dans la pierre a surgi de nulle part et s'est élargie jusqu'à devenir une porte.

"Cool," Commenta simplement Blaise, et ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'intérieur avant que quiconque puisse les voir. Alors même qu'ils traversaient la salle, ils pouvaient tous les deux sentir le plafond du couloir trembler tandis que la poussière les submergeait. La porte claqua derrière eux et le silence qui s'abattit sur eux après les bruits féroces de la bataille était un contraste troublant.

Draco rangea le masque de Mangemort qu'il portait, levant sa baguette plus haut et se concentrant sur la pièce. Il pouvait entendre Blaise siffler doucement à côté de lui à la vue impressionnante du fouillis de vieux meubles et d'objets empilés autour d'eux comme une ville imposante d'objets divers.

Ils commencèrent à s'avancer petit à petit dans la pièce, autour de monticules de bric-à-brac, et Draco se dirigea automatiquement vers la gauche en direction de ce maudit cabinet à disparition. Il leva les yeux avec un frisson de peur, se souvenant avec horreur de la nuit où les Mangemorts étaient passés.

Fenrir Greyback avait été sauvage, Bellatrix psychotique et Snape étrangement calme. Draco le revivait encore parfois dans ses cauchemars.

"Qu'Est-ce que c'est?" Demanda doucement son ami, sentant sa détresse.

Draco soupira et pointa le cabinet devant eux.

"C'est avec ça que j'ai introduit les Mangemorts dans Poudlard l'année dernière", Expliqua-t-il d'un ton bref, la nuance de regret évidente à ses propres oreilles.

Blaise inspira rapidement et leva les yeux, contemplant le machin hideux avec une expression sombre.

"Putain, Draco," Commenta-t-il d'une voix basse et sérieuse, "Je ne sais pas comment ta sorcière t'a pardonné pour celle-là."

Draco serra un peu les dents avec colère, pas contre Blaise mais contre lui-même.

"Moi non plus," Répondit-il brièvement.

Il semblait que Blaise allait en dire plus, mais Draco l'arrêta d'un geste pressant de la main quand il entendit une voix lointaine appeler quelque chose de l'autre côté de la pile de bric-à-brac. Son ami l'a écouté et entendu et ils se sont fait signe.

"Par ce chemin," Dit-il, et les deux d'entre eux commencèrent à se frayer un chemin autour des tours de la pièce, rampant vers les voix. Il espérait bien sûr que ce serait Hermione, mais il ne prenait aucun risque.

Alors que Blaise et lui se frayaient un chemin dans un coin encombré de vieux divans, ils virent trois silhouettes fouiller dans les parages en quête de quelque chose. Draco sentit sa poitrine se gonfler de joie quand il remarqua que l'un d'entre eux avait une tête familière aux cheveux bouclés et qu'elle écartait des piles de vieux livres.

Elle était en vie et semblait indemne, et il avait l'impression que le poids qu'il portait depuis quelques heures était légèrement diminué. Alors qu'il l'observait de loin, il vit Potter émettre un son de triomphe soudain alors qu'il déchirait des ordures pour révéler un perchoir surmonté d'un diadème terne. Le métal était vieux et plié à plusieurs endroits, et il avait besoin d'un bon vernis, mais il semblait que cela aurait pu coûter cher à un moment donné. Draco fronça les sourcils de confusion. Juste avant que Potter puisse se présenter et réclamer son prix, il se dirigea vers eux.

"Tiens bon, Potter," Cracha-t-il dans une voix sarcastique, "Vas-tu me dire que votre grande mission secrète tout ce temps est juste de trouver des bijoux de mauvaise qualité?"

Le trio doré se retourna sous le choc alors que sa voix interrompait leur concentration. Potter le regarda les sourcils levés, l'air confus. Weasley était furieux.

Blaise avait eu raison, c'était amusant de voir son visage virer au rouge si profond qu'il semblait suffoquer. Puis il regarda Hermione. Son visage prenait une belle couleur rose et ses cheveux devenaient de plus en plus laches par la tresse drapée sur une épaule. Les yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent pour le regarder avec ravissement et le sourire le plus angélique se répandit sur ses lèvres, plissant ses joues en fossettes. Il lui offrit un sourire narquois.

"Draco!" Elle haleta son nom dans un souffle profond, commençant à courir vers lui. Mais Weasley était plus proche. Et il y est arrivé le premier.

Draco ne s'y attendait pas, sinon il aurait levé sa baguette ou protégé son visage avec ses bras. Le poing de Weasley rencontra son nez avec un craquement écoeurant et il recula de quelques pas alors que la douleur lui traversait la tête comme une migraine soudaine.

Il entendit deux voix qui criaient de loin et Hermione poussa un cri strident d'horreur.

"RON!"

Presque instantanément, il sentit la chaude sensation de sang couler de ses narines. Sa mâchoire lui faisait mal à cause de l'impact et il était devenu si engourdi qu'il ne sentait presque pas quand le sang lui coula au menton. Il se tamponna doucement le visage jusqu'à ce que ça s'arrête.

Son nez lui piquait et il sentit ses yeux se mouiller en réponse au coup. Ça fait mal comme l'enfer. Quand il fut finalement capable de cligner des yeux et de regarder ce qui se passait, il vit le visage d'Hermione devant lui, les yeux écarquillés d'inquiétude. Lorsqu'il réussit à la rassurer d'un sourire en coin, elle se détourna aussitôt pour regarder furieusement son ami roux.

"Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas chez toi?" Grogna-t-elle avec colère. Draco suivit son regard et vit que Potter s'était avancé pour retenir son ami, mais la menace carotte luttait toujours avec une expression de tonnerre sur le visage. Blaise était également là, prêt à le défendre si nécessaire, ce qui était probablement une bonne chose, car Weasley semblait prêt à exploser.

"C'est un putain de Mangemort", Cria Ron, sa tête pivotant pour regarder chacun d'eux tour à tour, pour finalement s'installer sur Hermione. "Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Mione? Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Harry?" Il accusa, ses yeux sortant presque de sa tête avec un désespoir furieux.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?"

"Pour une fille intelligente, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi stupide! Malfoy te détourne. Tente de te séduire pour que tu trahisses Harry."

Il y eut une brève pause silencieuse qui ne fut interrompue que lorsque Blaise renifla de rire. Draco lui lança un froncement de sourcils, sachant qu'Hermione n'aimerait pas qu'il prenne la lumière sur la situation.

"Es-tu sérieux, Ron?" Dit-elle avec exaspération. "C'est ridicule. Je vis avec lui depuis trois mois."

"Alors?"

"Alors je pense que je connais ses intentions un peu mieux que toi."

Ron souffla et tenta encore une fois de dégager ses épaules de Harry, mais le garçon aux cheveux en désordre tenait fort.

"C'est le même furet qui t'appelait sang-de-bourbe, ou est-ce que tu l'as oublié?"

Hermione rougit un peu et serra les poings sur le côté.

"Bien sûr que non. Mais nous avons tous grandi depuis."

"Eh bien, Weasley n'a évidemment pas." Draco a ajouté avec un sourire maléfique

Le gingembre tourna sur lui, son visage virant au violet maintenant.

"FERME LA MALFOY!"

Hermione grogna et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, ressemblant à son ancien elle autoritaire. Un pincement de désir très inapproprié le traversa.

"Ron, il n'est plus comme ça depuis des années. Il s'est excusé à l'excès et je lui ai pardonné, fais toi une raison."

"Sa famille t'a torturé!"

"Oui, ils l'ont fait," Répondit-elle calmement. "Sa famille pas lui et malgré les centaines de raisons de ne pas le faire, il m'a sauvé d'eux."

"Mec… elle a raison tu sais," Cria Harry d'une petite voix, même s'il tenait toujours son ami, "Il lui sauva la vie, et il n'allait pas réellement tué Dumbledore quand il aurait dû. Tu sais à quel point je déteste ce gars, c'est un branleur agaçant, et même si j'ai des doutes que sa loyauté soit pour nous, mais uniquement pour elle, n'empêche qu'il la sauver. "

"Merci Potter, bien sûr que ce n'est que pour elle." Dit sèchement Draco, roulant des yeux pour regarder la défense maladroite du garçon. Weasley fixa son meilleur ami avec des yeux écarquillés et blessés, comme s'il avait été giflé au visage.

"Est-ce que vous êtes tous les deux devenus fous? Mione-" Il tourna son regard vers elle. "Que s'est-il réellement passé? Il t'a mise sous imperius? Ta forcé? Parce que tu ne semble pas voir qu'il est juste en train d'essayer de te mettre dans son lit !"

Draco sourit, incapable de s'empêcher de faire se tortiller la Weasel.

"Pas juste essayer", murmura-t-il. Hermione gémit doucement et roula des yeux tandis que Blaise laissait échapper un éclat de rire.

Elle dit agacer " Tu n'aide pas la", en même temps que Weasley s'élançait en avant furieux.

"TOI PUTAIN DE BATARD-" Cria Ron, et il réussit presque à se libérer de Potter mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le cicatricié réussit à le tenir, même si son visage se plissa de dégoût .

Il ne voulait probablement pas entendre ce genre de choses sur son ami qu'il aimait comme une soeur. Draco ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Hermione était à lui maintenant et ses amis devaient commencer à accepter cela pour ne pas ruiner leurs amitiés avec elle. Il était clair cependant que Weasley était incapable de faire face à ce genre de jalousie en ce moment avec tout ce qui se passait. Il se doutais que le gars aimait vraiment Hermione et ce depuis un moment.

"Ron, calme-toi, pour l'amour de Dieu!" Potter grogna, tirant fermement sur ses bras pour le déplacer de quelques pas. "Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment! Nous sommes au milieu d'une putain de guerre ici, dz5s gents se battent et meurent en ce moment même, alors peux-tu mettre de côté tes problèmes personnels?"

"Mais il-"

"NON! C'est plus grand que toi et tes sentiments blessés."

Hermione alla de l'avant et s'avança également, espérant peut-être qu'elle et Potter pourraient se lier avec le gingembre pour lui donner un peu de bon sens.

"Ron, quand tout sera fini, tu pourras me crier dessus autant que tu veux, honnêtement. Et j'espère que l'on réussira à en parler. Mais ce soir, maintenant, s'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance, assez pour continuer et nous aider à gagner."

Ron regarda son meilleur ami et la fille dont il était amoureux depuis longtemps, l'air abattue et troublé. Mais finalement, son expression se calma un peu et son corps se détendit suffisamment pour que Potter se sente bien de le relâcher.

Draco observa la réaction d'Hermione et fut ravi de la voir se calmer elle aussi, il pouvait dire que son corps était tendu et prêt à sauter devant lui pour le défendre si nécessaire. Elle était comme une féroce lionne protégeant ce qui lui appartenait.

La Belette gratta les dents sur ses lèvres et se détourna d'un air maussade, ne rencontrant l'œil de personne.

"Bien, mais ce n'est pas fini. Et je n'aide pas le furet à se sortir de n'importe quelle problème. S'il fout tous en l'air et meurt, alors qu'il en soit ainsi."

Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais elle acquiesça finalement. C'était probablement le meilleur qu'elle allait avoir. Draco partagea un regard avec Blaise et fut ennuyé de voir le sourire de merde se propager sur le visage de son ami. C'était un imbécile immature.

"Ok," Rétorqua Hermione, mettant un terme à la conversation. "Maintenant, prenons cette saleté de diadème et sortons d'ici."

"Qu'est-ce qu'un diadème de toute façon?" Demanda Draco avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Ne me demande pas," Répondit Potter avec un sourire penaud, avant de tendre la main et de la tirer de la statue où elle était possé. Il sembla frissonner un peu en le touchant, mais serra les dents et le fourra dans la poche de son sweat à capuche.

Draco se demanda encore ce que cette chose pouvait être. Il semblait étrange que tous les trois traquaient une vieille tiare minable, Comment était-elle lié à Voldemort?

Alors qu'il observait Potter, il sentit une main douce lui tirer sur le bras et il se tourna pour voir Hermione le regarder avec un sourire.

"Merci d'avoir aidé," Murmura-t-elle doucement. "Je suis heureuse que tu sois ici avec moi."

Il lui rendit son sourire, passant ses doigts sur la tresse accrochée à une épaule. Il la tira légèrement et se pencha plus près d'elle.

"Quelqu'un doit te surveiller," Dit-il doucement.

C'est quand ils se retournèrent tous les cinq vers le sentier qui les conduirait hors de la pièce qu'ils se figèrent tous sous le choc. Blaise fut le premier à les remarquer et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne jure doucement, alertant Draco de leur présence également. Il se traîna un peu sur le côté pour se placer devant Hermione.

"Bien qu'est-ce qu'on a ici?"

Crabbe et Goyle avaient tourné au coin pour se retrouver face à eux. Ils portaient tous les deux leur robe d'école, beaucoup trop petite pour eux sur leur carrures imposante. Draco mordit sa langue avec irritation que les deux abrutis n'avaient pas quitté le château lorsque les autres étudiants avaient été évacués.

Ils étaient seulement susceptibles de causer des problèmes ici.

Goyle avait l'air aussi confus qu'il l'a toujours fait. Son expression était béante et ses mains balancées sur ses côtés comme un singe. Il pointait à peine sa baguette magique vers le haut. Crabbe, de son côté, les fixait avec une lueur cruelle et triomphante dans les yeux. Il était plus grand que Draco ne s'en souvenait, il avait beaucoup grandi, mais il était toujours aussi ferme et trapu, et sa main potelée dirigeait sa baguette avec une fureur tremblante.

"Crabbe, quelle surprise désagréable," Commenta Blaise avec dégoût, préparant également sa baguette pour une confrontation.

"C'est un changement," Ricana Crabbe en regardant les deux Serpentards devant lui, le crachat s'échappant de sa bouche alors qu'il parlait avec une rage belligérante, "Quand est-ce que vous êtes transformé en traîtres?"

Draco secoue la tête.

"Ce n'est pas ton affaire, Crabbe. Maintenant, laisse tomber ta baguette avant que ça ne devienne moche."

Crabbe fixa son regard avec une intensité féroce sur Draco. Son ancien garde du corps et ami semblait radicalement différent, il pouvait le voir dans les yeux du grand garçon. Il était plus confiant, mais aussi plus désemparé et donc dangereux.

Draco se demanda ce que le stupide garçon avait vécu depuis qu'il avait lui-même quitté Poudlard. Qui sait ce que l'école était devenue cette année ou ce que ces deux garçons avaient fait maintenant, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus sous le contrôle d'autres personnes plus fortes et plus intelligentes comme lui et Blaise.

"Tu penses que tu es si malin, Draco. Mais j'ai toujours su que tu étais un lâche sans boyaux. Se ranger avec des sang-de-bourbe et des amoureux des moldus."

"Crabbe, je te préviens. Nous sommes cinq et vous êtes deux. Tu ne peux pas gagner ça." Essaya-t-il de raisonner, mais le regard fou furieux dans les yeux de son vieil ami lui fit comprendre qu'il ne le ferait pas, il ne verrait pas la logique.

"Tu ne le sais pas," Cria le garçon, sa baguette en l'air, "On m'a appris des choses dont tu n'as probablement même pas entendu parler."

Blaise roula des yeux, gémissant d'irritation. Il n'avait jamais eu la patience de traiter avec Crabbe ou Goyle.

"Allez, mon pote. Juste lance lui un sort pour que nous puissions sortir de cet endroit."

Mais Draco hésitait toujours à lancer des sorts sur Crabbe. Le garçon semblait pouvoir être sérieusement dangereux s'il était attaqué. Sa faible intelligence associée à sa colère violente constituait une mauvaise combinaison. Juste pour être sûr, il fit un pas de plus devant Hermione afin qu'elle soit protégée de tout sort.

"Tu m'as toujours traité comme de la terre sur le bas de ta chaussure, Malfoy," Grogna le garçon, les yeux écarquillés et la lèvre supérieure en sueur, criant de rage "Eh bien, maintenant, je suis celui qui a le pouvoir. Et tu n'es rien si ce n'est qu'un fils de pute amant de Sang-de-Bourbe. "

"La ferme et laisse tomber ta baguette magique," Lâcha soudain Draco, irrité par les mots de Crabbe. Il entendit plutôt que de voir un brassage à sa droite et il sut que Potter s'était avancé pour se tenir à côté de lui, épaule contre épaule, leurs baguettes tendues. Crabbe a juste ri.

"C'est pour ça que ta maman s'est suicidée? Trop honte de son fils le traître?"

"TA GEULE!" Draco répéta beaucoup plus fort cette fois, et sa voix résonna autour du haut plafond en forme de dôme de la pièce en cathédrale.

Il sentit Hermione derrière lui tendre la main et la poser doucement sur le bas de son dos pour le calmer, ce qui l'aida un peu. C'était jusqu'à ce que Crabbe se tourne vers Potter et que son sourire devienne vraiment pervers.

"Toi et Potter devez être de grands amis, maintenant que vous partagez tous les deux le même point commun. Vous avez tous les deux une mère trop faible, trop stupide et inutile pour résister à la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Draco n'était pas sûr de savoir lequel d'entre eux avait lancé le sort en premier.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que Potter et lui lancèrent simultanément des sorts en direction de Crabbe, tremblant tous les deux de colère et prêts à tuer ou blesser le plus grand des garçons. Les lumières rouge et orange ont éclaté vers l'avant, mais ont reculé et ont rebondi lorsque Crabbe a coupé son bras vers le bas en un arc de lumière bleue.

"Oh? Est-ce que nous jouons à ce jeu maintenant? D'accord -descendo!"

Crabbe baissa sa baguette comme un fouet et, après un craquement alarmant, l'une des tours de jonque à côté d'eux commença à tomber sur le côté.

Tous les cinq crièrent en exclamation alors que les premières couches de livres commençaient à tomber en cascade sur eux. Sans surprise, Hermione fut la première à agir.

Elle releva sa baguette et charma silencieusement la pile pour qu'elle gèle au-dessus de la tête, juste à temps. Les objets se relevèrent rapidement et se réorganisèrent en désordre.

"Reste en dehors de ça, Sang-de-Bourbe," Ricana Crabbe, et Draco agit juste à temps pour bloquer un sortilège méchant qui lui était destiné. Il grogna et en jeta un à son tour, que Crabbe coupa à nouveau.

Sa magie n'était pas plus raffinée - il avait toujours clairement la moitié du cerveau, ses sorts n'étant pas tout à fait ce qu'ils devraient être - mais il était sauvage, violent comme un poing dur. Une combinaison dangereuse. Il était également assez imprévisible, car à la seconde suivante, il criait "Crucio" et projetait l'impardonnable vers Potter.

Il était heureusement bloqué, bien que la gravité de la malédiction rende l'ambiance dans la pièce extrêmement grave, même pour Blaise, alors qu'ils réalisèrent le mal dont était capable l'autre garçon.

"Euh ... Vince ..." Balbutia Goyle à côté de lui, se reculant légèrement face à la colère de son ami. "Nous ne sommes pas censés tuer Potter, tu te souviens?"

Crabbe grogna et cracha sur le sol à côté de lui.

"Je m'en fous. Personne ne me dit plus quoi faire."

Draco savait que ça allait mal se passer. Il échangea un regard significatif avec Blaise et les deux des marches opposés. Ils essayaient de l'encercler, de le surpasser puisqu'il était peu probable qu'une attaque sournoise se produise.

Draco était très conscient de tous les meubles en bois, livres et débris qui les dominaient. C'était une position précaire pour se battre. Il était heureux de voir que Potter et Hermione prenaient la tête et se mettaient en position, de sorte qu'ils étaient plus difficiles à attaquer avec la distance qui les séparait, mais aussi en place pour l'attaquer sous différents angles.

Draco fut choqué lorsque les yeux de Crabbe s'écarquillèrent et que ses narines se gonflèrent de colère alors qu'il regardait le groupe.

"Oh, tu penses être si intelligent, Malfoy," Ricana-t-il. "Mais tu ne peux plus agir comme si tu étais meilleur que moi. Je suis plus puissant que toi maintenant. On m'a enseigné des sorts sombres que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. "

C'était le moment où le visage de Crabbe est devenu noir avec une intention mauvaise. Son œil gauche tremblait et son visage était couvert de sueur et l'air maladif.

Draco regarda avec appréhension le bout de sa baguette se déclencher et une torche de feu jaillir maladroitement à la vie. Une fois que sa baguette prit forme, il vit que le feu ne semblait pas naturel. C'était trop clair, les bords violents se déplaçait dans des motifs erratiques comme des serpents.

Il ne se comportait pas comme un feu normal. Il a commençer à se développer de manière inégale, en étirant ses extrémités, Draco prit conscience de la chaleur. Même debout à trois mètres ou plus des flammes, il se sentait brûlé par elle et sa peau tremblait de manière inconfortable.

Crabbe était également en train de goutter de sueur et son visage grassouillet était rouge vif.

La voix d'Hermione résonna dans un cri, ressemblant à un charme de vent tintant contre le fond creux et vibrant du feu.

"Espèce d'idiot!" Elle a crié, "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

"Qu'Est-ce que c'est?" Potter a hurlé vers elle.

"C'est fiendfyre! Il ne peut pas le contrôler. Il va nous tuer tous."

Crabbe éclata de rire, son visage plissé en un sourire de triomphe.

"Tu aimes ça, écume?" Cria-t-il d'une voix rauque par dessus le rugissement des flammes alors qu'elles se propageaient, forçant tout le monde à faire quelques pas en arrière. La sorcière aux cheveux bouclés gémit de peur et se tourna vers Draco.

"Il n'est pas assez fort pour le tenir. Nous devons sortir d'ici maintenant."

Draco fixait son vieil ami, stupéfait pendant quelques secondes encore, alors qu'il tentait de réconcilier ce fou sadique avec le garçon benêt et timide qu'il avait connu dans son enfance. Le feu devenait de plus en plus grand et menaçant.

"DRACO!" Cria-t-elle encore, et il en sortit de sa réflexion en un instant.

Blaise repoussait déjà Potter, Weasley, et lui et Hermione suivaient à la course. Avant qu'ils puissent aller très loin, une explosion assourdissante se produisit derrière eux alors que le feu prenait le dessus. Crabbe et Goyle ont été jetés à terre alors que le feu attaquait les tours de ferraille avec force.

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps avant que l'incendie ne se propage dans le couloir saturé de vieilles affaires. Une pile de chaises de classe en bois s'est écrasée sur le sol, envoyant les flammes juste devant leur chemin. Draco sentit son cœur battre et il était tellement trempé de sueur qu'il eut du mal à tenir sa baguette.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" Cria Hermione par-dessus le rugissement du feu. Loin derrière eux, ils pouvaient voir Crabbe et Goyle qui tentaient désespérément de se débattre avec les meubles qui les entouraient, s'élevant au-dessus de la force agressive.

"Aguamenti!" Potter jeta sur les flammes encore et encore, mais cela ne fit absolument aucune différence.

"Ça ne marchera pas!" La sorcière grogna, ses mains tremblantes d'effroi.

Blaise se précipita soudainement dans une alcôve de déchets et commença à éloigner les objets du tas. Chaque article est allé claquer au sol.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Draco a crié, mais Blaise l'a ignoré. Alors que le trio d'or essayait de lancer sort après sort sur le feu, son ami continuait à fouiller pour quelque chose.

Finalement, il a crié en triomphe.

"ICI!" Il a appelé les autres, et a commencé à leur jeter de vieux balais galeux. Il y en avait trois au total: "Allez à la porte!"

Potter sourit de soulagement.

"Génial! Allons-y!"

Les deux garçons de Gryffondor ont réussi à se faufiler sur l'un des plus gros balais, tandis qu'Hermione se jetait derrière Draco.

Blaise a démarré sur son propre balai, ouvrant la voie vers la porte. Dès que Draco eut démarré, il sentit la sorcière derrière lui se tenir à lui de toutes ses forces. Il ne savait pas ce qui était plus douloureux, la chaleur du feu ou la piqûre de ses ongles s'enfonçant en lui. Il savait qu'elle avait peur de voler et que ce n'était pas non plus un cadre idéal, mais elle réussit à s'accrocher solidement une fois dans les airs.

"Tiens bon," Appela-t-il, tournant la poignée sur le côté pour faire pivoter le balai en arrière, loin de l'endroit où les autres garçons se dirigeaient.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Lui demanda Hermione à l'oreille, la voix tremblante.

"Je dois voir si Goyle va bien!"

Il la sentit crier un peu dans son dos alors qu'il courait autour de la zone où le feu avait commencé. Les débris de la pièce ont été complètement consumés par le feu, tout carbonisé par le violent incendie.

Draco frissonna en apercevant le corps de Crabbe toujours sur le sol à proximité. Il avait cessé de se tordre, ayant été pris rapidement dans les flammes. Draco ferma les yeux et détourna la tête pour ne pas voir la silhouette mutilée se déformer lentement. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il aperçut une grande silhouette accrochée désespérément à une pile de vieux pupitres d'étudiants un peu plus loin.

"BLAISE!" Cria-t-il, mais quand il tourna la tête, il vit que son ami se dirigeait vers lui, il était revenu sur son balai par souci pour eux.

"Tu te fous de moi, Draco?" Cria Blaise, son visage plissé d'indignation.

"S'il te plaît, Blaise, Greg ne mérite pas ça!" Demanda-t-il à travers le rugissement en dessous, s'étouffant presque de fumée en parlant.

Blaise grimaça et laissa échapper un souffle haletant.

"Bien! Mais si je meurs en le sauvant, je vais te tuer, Draco!"

Draco acquiesça et regarda Blaise balayer la silhouette imposante de Goyle sur le dos de son balai. Le bois se tordit sous leur poids combiné, mais parvint à se stabiliser et à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la porte.

"D'accord," Dit Draco, les dents serrées, la mâchoire contracté, alors qu'il parlait pour éviter d'inhaler plus de fumée. "Allons-y."

Lui et Hermione les suivirent. Le feu approchait rapidement de la porte et ce fut un passage incroyablement serré. Les flammes brûlantes leur léchaient la peau alors qu'ils passaient la porte, haletants et toussaient sous la fumée.

Les quatre d'entre eux se sont effondrés sur le sol lorsque Potter a fermé la porte , jetant le diadème à l'intérieur d'un coups de pied. Un bruit de gémissement fort, presque horrible, résonna de l'intérieur et les murs autour d'eux tremblèrent violemment.

C'était comme si une explosion s'était déclenchée à l'intérieur, et Draco devina que les lamentations devaient venir de la chose semblable à une couronne que Potter avait projetée à l'intérieur. Tandis que le bruit résonnait autour des murs tremblants, Potter se saisit subitement de sa tête et tomba au sol, gémissant de douleur.

Hermione rampa immédiatement à ses côtés et lui prit la main, lui murmurant quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre. Le garçon se balança plusieurs fois, sa main appuyée sur sa cicatrice, comme si elle le fendait en deux.

Draco regarda la scène choquer.

La chambre des choses cachées était détruite et la tiare avec elle. Potter finit par cligner des yeux et les leva, regardant autour de lui, leur petit groupe bizarre.

"Maintenant c'est juste le serpent ..."


	29. Combat

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par EMARA88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 28. Combat.

Leurs étranges groupes de trois Gryffondors et trois Serpentards luttaient pour reprendre leur souffle sur la pierre grondante du couloir du septième étage.

Les odeurs de bataille ont envahi leur petite cachette, et c'était une sorte de miracle que les combats n'aient pas encore empiété sur le petit espace.

Les yeux de Draco se posèrent sur Blaise en particulier, qui était recroquevillé près d'eux, courbu d'avoir inhalé trop de fumée, quand il était revenu les aider pour Goyle et avait crié, inspirant beaucoup de fumée. Mais le reste d'entre eux semblait indemne, même s'ils étaient un peu secoué.

Goyle, bien sûr, sembla complètement abasourdi. Il regardait bêtement le groupe, la bouche béante comme un poisson.

"Cr… Crabbe…" Balbutia-t-il craintivement.

"Il est mort," Dit Ron sévèrement. Draco le regarda menaçant.

"Quoi?" Il a essayé de nous tuer. Excuse-moi si je ne vais pas pleurer sa perte."

Draco serra les dents et se détourna, sachant que cela contrarierait Hermione s'il recommençait un combat avec le gingembre.

Au lieu de cela, il se tourna vers son vieil ami et s'accroupit à côté de lui. Même si le plus grand avait commis des erreurs dernièrement, il était plutôt inoffensif. Alors que Crabbe avait toujours eu une tendance sadique, Goyle était fondamentalement stupide. En réalité, il ne suivait que des gens plus forts que lui, peu importe où ils allaient l'emmener ou ce qu'on lui disait de faire. Draco avait surtout pitié du grand gars.

Il attendit que Goyle soit face à ses yeux, puis le regarda avec conviction.

"Greg - tu dois faire quelque chose pour moi…" Il attendit que Goyle hoche la tête avant de continuer. "Descends dans les cachots et cache-toi, d'accord? Tu ne devrais pas être ici pendant que tout ça ce passe."

Sa voix était probablement plus gentille que jamais pour Goyle. Maintenant que Crabbe n'était pas là, c'était une seconde nature pour le Serpentard d'obéir à tout ce que Draco pouvais dire, et il revint à ce comportement instinctivement.

"D'accord ... D'accord. Oui. D'accord, c'est une bonne idée."

"Oui," L'encouragea-t-il. "Vas-y. Reste là-bas et calme les Serpentards plus jeunes qui ne s'en sortent pas. Essaye de les protéger. Peux-tu faire ça?"

Goyle acquiesça rapidement et se leva d'un bond.

"On ne va pas sérieusement le laisser partir, n'est-ce pas?" Weasley a bégayé avec colère, "Il a essayé de nous tuer!"

"Non, il ne l'a pas fait," Cria Draco en se retournant pour faire face à la tête rouge. "Crabbe l'a fait. Il n'est même pas impliqué dans ça."

"Son père est un Mangemort", Fit remarquer doucement Potter, bien que sa voix ne fût pas sévère ni accusatrice comme celle de son ami.

"Ouais, eh bien le mien aussi," Répondit Draco, "Cela ne nous définit pas."

Il avait un poids léger sur son bras et il sentit Hermione enrouler ses doigts autour de lui. Elle poussa doucement les encouragements.

"Laissez tomber," Dit-elle aux deux garçons devant elle, tandis que Ron se renfrognait sombrement, Potter acquiesça.

"Bien."

Draco poussa doucement Goyle et l'autre garçon commença à descendre dans le couloir en direction de l'escalier qui le mènerait aux cachots.

Il le regarda partir avec inquiétude, sachant que si quelque chose de mauvais lui arrivait, il ne serait probablement pas capable de s'en sortir. Mais au moins de cette façon, il pourrait passer inaperçu au lieu de traîner avec Potter l'aimant à danger. Il sentit Hermione glisser sa main pour lier ses doigts entre les siens. Il passa son pouce sur sa main en réponse, se sentant apaisé par son geste.

"Nous devons trouver tu sais qui ..." Commença Hermione, regardant le groupe avec de grands yeux effrayés. Potter hocha la tête et s'avança, prenant automatiquement les choses en main.

Draco remarqua certainement la façon dont les deux autres Gryffondors se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui pour obtenir des instructions.

"Je vais essayer de voir où il se trouve ..." Dit-il nerveusement, mais il semblait encore assez secoué. Il ferma les yeux et resta immobile quelques instants, tremblant et serrant les poings. Hermione et Weasley le regardaient avec impatience. Draco jeta un coup d'œil latéral à son ami et ils partagèrent un regard interrogateur de confusion.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi Potter serait mystérieusement capable de localiser la position de Voldemort grâce à une sorte de transe bizarre, mais il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas commencer à poser des questions, mais s'ils survivaient, il obtiendrait toutes ses réponses après.

Ils attendirent tous les quatre en silence tandis que Potter se tenait figé, les yeux perdus sous ses paupières, jusqu'à ce qu'il les ouvre brusquement et regarde le groupe.

"Il est dans la cabane hurlante," Murmura-t-il, essuyant la sueur de son front, avant de se tourner vers Draco, "Ton père était là aussi."

Draco avala la soudaine boule dans sa gorge et sentit la colère se hérisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors que Potter se frottait la main contre son visage avec anxiété.

"Il demandait Snape. Mais Lucius était réticent à le chercher. Il voulait juste aller se battre là-bas, tuer autant de nés de moldus que possible ... euh ... euh ... désolé-" Potter le regarda avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet, il pouvait sentir Hermione serrer sa main un peu plus fort aussi.

"Putain de bâtard," Grogna Draco doucement, faisant rire Blaise alors que les deux garçons de Gryffondor le regardaient choqué.

"Très bien," Bégaya Potter, reportant son attention sur ses amis, toujours aussi tremblant sur ses pieds. "Bon, allons-y. Ron et Hermione, vous venez avec moi?"

"Oui", ils se sont fait écho en même temps. Draco sentit comme une chute dans ses entrailles, sachant que ce bref moment avec elle touchait à sa fin. Il se tourna vers Hermione et serra ses mains dans les siennes, la regardant intensément.

"Faites attention. Je vous ferai savoir s'il y a des nouvelles du front, des autres mangemorts."

"Faites attention aussi. Soit un vrai Serpentard", Murmura-t-elle en réponse, "Protége-toi."

Potter dut pratiquement l'entraîner, mais il réussit finalement à la persuader de partir.

Draco la regarda partir avec un sentiment de naufrage, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait avec envie. Au moment où ils atteignirent la fin du couloir, Potter avait récupéré un long morceau de tissu dans le sac d'Hermione, le jeta sur eux trois et ils disparurent complètement.

"Woah, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce foutu bordel?" Demanda Blaise.

Draco cligna également des yeux surpris par leur disparition soudaine. Il avait entendu parler de capes d'invisibilité auparavant, bien sûr, mais celle-ci semblait complètement indétectable.

"Il vaut mieux ne pas demander", Dit-il sèchement, "Faisons simplement avec pour le moment."

Blaise secoua la tête d'un air fantasque et tous deux se détournèrent de l'endroit où le Trio d'Or avait disparu.

"Quel est le plan alors?"

Draco prit une profonde inspiration et désigna un passage différent qui les dirigeaient vers la tour d'astronomie.

"Revenons au combat. Voyons si nous pouvons avoir une meilleure idée de ce qui se passe à transmettre aux autres.

"Bien," Acquiesça Blaise avec un hochement de tête prononcé.

L'atmosphère entre eux était devenue grave, ils n'étaient plus du tout intéressés à plaisanter ou à faire la lumière des choses. Draco était trop concentré sur les pensées sombres qui lui tourmentaient la tête quand il réfléchisait à ce qui pourrait arriver à Hermione si Voldemort les attrapaient. Et même Blaise, qui aimait s'amuser, sentait l'impact de la bataille environnante.

L'odeur de la mort et de la décomposition partout était sûre de faire perdre le moral de tous.

Les deux d'entre eux ont emprunté quelques passages différents, en gardant les bords et les ombres. Une ou deux fois, ils eurent la possibilité de lancer des sorts à distance alors que des escarmouches se déroulaient à proximité.

Draco réussit à lancer un sortilège méchant sur une énorme silhouette en robe noire qui attaquait un groupe d'étudiants dirigé par le professeur Flitwick. Il était inquiet un instant lorsque le petit professeur de sortilège se retourna, voyant que le sortilège avancé venait de quelque part derrière eux, et Draco pouvait jurer qu'il l'avait vu écarquiller les yeux.

Il ne serait pas surpris si le puissant petit sorcier pouvait les repérer sous leurs charmes de dissimulation. Il était certain que Flitwick lui avait envoyé un clin d'œil avant de se retourner pour diriger ses étudiants dans un autre escalier.

Blaise réussit aussi à jouer le héros à un moment donné, comme il l'avait voulu. Il remarqua quelques garçons plus jeunes de Gryffondor, peut-être en deuxième ou troisième année, qui avaient visiblement pensé que la bataille serait une bonne chose à essayer et qui s'étaient gravement trompés. Il les vit se promener devant un couple de mangemorts trop zélés, juste à temps pour leur jeter un sortilège de bouclier.

Les sombres sorts rebondirent, leur laissant le temps de se rendre compte de leur situation et de s'enfuir, se criant dessus et se blâmant pour l'idée.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se sont approchés du côté nord de la Grande Salle, après avoir fait le tour du rez-de-chaussée, qu'ils ont trébuché sur des combats plus intenses.

Les gens ici-bas voulaient tuer des deux côtés. Il y avait des mangemorts féroces, dont beaucoup avaient abandonné leur anonymat en enlevant leurs masques et en prenant d'assaut le hall, ne se souciant plus de savoir s'ils étaient reconnus.

Contre eux se trouvaient également quelques Aurors endurcis. L'air était chaud et gluant de magie, et Blaise et Draco se glissèrent de côté, accroupis derrière des gravats pour se repérer alors qu'ils observaient la frénésie devant eux.

Ses yeux étaient attirés par une silhouette qui se battait près d'eux. C'était une auror avec une tête pleine de cheveux magenta choquante. Même si elle semblait un peu moche avec ses cheveux étrange, elle était une guerrière coriace, prenant cinq Mangemorts à la fois.

Ses réflexes étaient incomparables et le troupeau autour d'elle fut bientôt réduit à deux. Draco reconnut l'un des hommes qu'elle combattait sous le nom de Pius Thickness.

Bien qu'il fût un homme politique brute, il était indéniable qu'il était doué pour les sorts de démembrement. Il pouvait couper un membre à une centaine de mètres avec juste un coup de baguette. L'autre Mangemort Draco ne connaissait pas vraiment son nom, mais il reconnut le visage de quelques-uns des rassemblements les moins recommandables de son père. L'auror aux cheveux violets se tenait bien, mais Draco pouvait dire qu'elle commençait à se fatiguer.

Ses mouvements devinrent lents alors qu'elle continuait à se tortiller entre les deux sorciers noirs expérimentés. Draco pouvait distinguer au loin les cheveux décoiffés de sa tante Bellatrix, observant cette puissante sorcière avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la rage dans ses yeux fous. Il se demanda s'il y avait une rancune personnelle là-bas, car elle semblait plus folle que d'habitude.

Le grondement soudain du château qui les entourait a jeté tout le monde à terre, créant une pause dans les différentes batailles sous la pluie qui les recouvrait. Lorsque Thickness leva sa baguette alors que les boucliers de l'auror s'abaissaient, distrait par le mouvement du château, Draco sut qu'il devait agir rapidement, sans quoi cela pourrait se terminer fatalement.

Levant sa baguette sur les décombres qui le protégeaient, il maudit rapidement Pius, observant avec une profonde satisfaction le Mangemort allait s'écraser contre le mur avec une fissure écoeurante alors que son crâne heurtait la pierre. La femme aux cheveux violets fut momentanément distraite, mais réussit à rassembler son esprit assez rapidement pour s'attaquer à l'autre sorcier noir.

Au bout d'une minute environ, elle le frappa froidement, mais pas avant de subir un coup à la poitrine qui lui coupa la peau, une petite gerbe de sang s'échappant de la plaie et la fit haleter.

Elle trébucha un peu et Draco se baissa derrière les décombres pour la saisir et la ramener dans leur cachette.

"C'est bon," Murmura-t-il alors qu'il la laissait doucement tomber à terre. Blaise s'agenouilla aussi et ils regardèrent par dessus son corps tremblant alors qu'elle haletait pour reprendre son souffle.

"Nous devons guérir ça," Dit Blaise avec un froncement de sourcils, désignant la nouvelle blessure qui lui parcourait la poitrine près de la clavicule.

Draco acquiesça, dirigeant sa baguette sur elle et murmura un sortilège de guérison qui aiderait à resserrer la peau pour éviter des dommages plus importants ou des saignements. L'auror cligna des yeux de surprise alors qu'il travaillait, le regardant avec de grands yeux confus.

"Tu, tu ... tu es Draco Malfoy," Murmura-t-elle avec incrédulité, "Je reconnaîtrais ces cheveux, ces traits du visage n'importe où."

Draco finit le charme et se pencha en arrière, étudiant l'étrange femme.

"Oui. c'est moi. Vous vous sentez bien?"

"Ouais, ça va. Un peu douloureux, mais il y a trop d'adrénaline pour s'en inquiéter. Attend ... tu es vraiment Draco Malfoy? Comme dans le fils de Lucius Malfoy?"

Draco se renfrogna et soupira, tressaillant quand certains des décombres se séparèrent et tombèrent sur eux.

"Oui vraiment."

La femme le regarda.

"Mais ... tu viens de me sauver la vie!"

Draco cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se maudire bruyamment. Blaise gémit en même temps qu'il ferma les yeux pendant un bref moment de regret.

"Je n'étais pas… C'était un accident… je ne savais pas…" Essaya-t-il de se couvrir, espérant que la femme n'en parlerait pas beaucoup, se demandant combien de temps il lui faudrait pour qu'il puisse lancer un obliviate.

"Tout va bien," Dit-elle rapidement en levant les mains en signe de paix. "Je suis juste surprise de constater que c'est toi. Ma mère m'a toujours dit que tu ressemblais à ton père. Je suis heureux de la voir se tromper. "

"Je vous connais?" Demanda-t-il, confus, essayant d'ignorer les cris et les malédictions des personnes de l'autre côté de la barrière qui les protégeaient.

"Euh ... eh bien ... c'est que tu sais, nous sommes en fait ... des cousins," Dit-elle avec un sourire un peu penaud.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Blaise sourire avec amusement, alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils en regardant la jeune femme dont les cheveux avaient pris une teinte d'un bleu profond.

"Quoi?"

"Je suis la fille d'Andromeda. Nymphadora Tonks à ton service."

L'auror aux cheveux bleus lui tendit la main et, un peu étourdi, Draco la prit et la secoua.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Oui, nous avons déjà établi cela. Tu peux m'appeler Tonks. Je te dois un grand merci, cousin. Je serais morte si ce n'était pas pour ton intervention ."

"Attends une minute," Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. "Tu es celle sur lequel ma tante n'arrête pas de parler. Tu as épousé le loup-garou."

"Remus Lupin, oui!" Dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant, comme si elle était littéralement folle de fierté "Est-ce que ta mère est ici?Ma mère sera si heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles d'elle. Sa sœur préférée et tout, en dépit de tout ce qui s'est passé."

Draco déglutit, se léchant les lèvres alors que son cœur battait douloureusement au rappel.

"En fait, elle est morte. Elle est morte il y a des semaines. Elle s'est suicidée," Dit-il un peu brusquement, ne voulant pas vraiment de réunion de famille au milieu d'une zone de guerre.

"Oh non!" Tonks s'exclama avec angoisse, "C'est affreux. Je suis désolé, Draco. Est-ce pour cela que tu ne te bats pas pour eux?"

"Une des nombreuses raisons."

Il y a eu un autre gros crash près d'eux, et les trois se sont effondrés sous les cailloux et le verre éparpillés sur eux.

"Ecoute, désolé d'interrompre ce moment émouvant pour vous deux, mais est-ce vraiment le moment ou l'endroit?" Dit Blaise avec ironie, et Tonks se calma aussitôt.

"Juste. Gardons-le pour plus tard. Je ferais mieux de retourner là-bas, trouver Remus et voir comment il va."

Draco saisit son avant-bras avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir de leur cachette.

"Euh… Tonks…" C'était un peu gênant de dire l'étrange nom moldu alors qu'il venait juste de la rencontrer, "Ne le dis à personne. Pas une âme. Techniquement, je suis toujours un Mangemort ici. Et je veux continue à aider l'ordre. "

Tonks hocha la tête, lui donnant un grand sourire maladroit et l'attirant pour un câlin d'ours, Draco trébucha un peu dans l'étreinte, sentant le vent l'étouffer. Quand la femme aux cheveux bleus se pencha en arrière, elle eut l'air extatique.

"Je suis l'image même du silence!" Elle a annoncé, "Je suis tellement heureuse de te rencontrer enfin. Reste en sécurité! Et merci encore."

"Yeh, toi aussi. Sois prudente là-bas. Bellatrix en a vraiment une contre toi."

Tonks acquiesça de la tête. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se renforcer avant de resserrer sa prise sur sa baguette.

Cependant, avant qu'elle puisse se préparer prête à attaquer, un bruit d'éclatement dans l'oreille les fit tous haleter et se recroqueviller avant qu'une voix ne parle fort à travers la Grande Salle. Le son résonna autour des plafonds voûtés, résonnant comme une sirène de terreur.

"Vous avez vaillamment combattu. Et Lord Voldemort sait comment valoriser le courage. Pourtant, vous avez subi de lourdes pertes. Si vous continuez à me résister, vous mourrez tous, un par un. Je ne souhaite pas que cela se produise. Chaque goutte sang magique versé est une perte et un gaspillage. Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. Je commande à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement," Draco regarda Blaise avec inquiétude. "Vous avez une heure. Veiller vos morts avec dignité. Traitez vos blessés. Je parle maintenant, Harry Potter, directement à toi. Tu a permis à tes amis de mourir pour toi-"

Draco leva un peu la voix alors qu'il se tournait vers Blaise.

"Je suppose que je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je ne voudrais pas que quiconque devienne suspicieux."

"Reste en contact," Lui rappela Blaise et il hocha la tête. Puis ils jurèrent tous les deux simultanément en entendant la dernière partie du message de Voldemort.

"Il essaie juste d'encourager Potter et son complexe de culpabilité du sauveur."

"Et Potter est assez stupide pour craquer." Répondit Blaise avec un signe de tête, alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres répétait sa menace envers l'élu et lui donnait un ultimatum.

"Écoute, Blaise," Dit-il frénétiquement, ignorant Tonks qui les regardait avec un intérêt apparent, "Quoi qu'il arrive, ne laisse jamais Hermione l'accompagner dans une mission suicide dans la forêt. S'il choisit de faites quelque chose de stupide, retient-la si tu dois. Garde-la ici. "

"Hermione? Comme dans ... Hermione Granger?" Demanda Tonks curieusement, mais Draco l'ignora simplement.

"Tu peux faire ça pour moi, Blaise?"

Son ami acquiesça, lui donnant un sourire rassurant et une tape sur l'épaule.

Draco entendit le sifflement d'apparition tout autour d'eux qui annonçait le départ des Mangemorts. Il resserra rapidement sa prise sur sa baguette et, avec un dernier signe de tête pour son cousin et son ami, il disparut pour apparaître quelques secondes plus tard au cœur de la forêt interdite.

Les ténèbres de la forêt l'étourdirent un instant. Le château avait été éclairé de manière particulière et magique, et les éclairs de sorts et de boucliers avaient illuminé le ciel comme un festival.

Mais ici il faisait froid et douloureusement silencieux. Il a vu d'autres silhouettes ténébreuses se faufiler parmi les arbres voisins. Il s'est donc rapidement redressé, Serrant ses épaules et tirant sur ses murs mentaux.

Il commença à suivre leur avancer vers un dégagement devant où les Mangemorts s'étaient rassemblés autour de Voldemort.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait les cent pas dans l'agitation, mais pour une raison quelconque, Draco était certain qu'il ne s'inquiétait juste pour Harry Potter. Il n'était qu'un gamin embêtant après tout. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui le dérangeait.

Il baissait les yeux sur sa baguette, une expression de rage impuissante dans ses yeux rouges. Draco frissonna, prenant sa place dans le groupe, se tenant aussi éloigné que possible de Voldemort sans paraître suspect.

Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement le groupe. Aucun des sorciers ou sorcières présents ne portait plus de masques, il était allé au-delà de cela. Il cherchait désespérément Severus, espérant un peu de réconfort ou de l'assurance que les choses progressaient comme l'avait prévu le vieux directeur fou. Mais à la consternation de Draco, il n'y avait aucun signe de son parrain nulle part. Il se traîna vers l'un des hommes qu'il reconnut comme un ami de son père et qui l'avait toujours aimé.

"Avez-vous vu Severus?" Murmura-t-il, essayant de paraître nonchalant, s'appuyant avec désinvolture sur un tronc d'arbre en parlant. L'homme - Hopkin c'était son nom - secoua la tête.

"Nope. Je ne pense pas qu'il était même près de la bataille. Lâche inutile ."

Draco sentit sa peau ramper d'inquiétude. Cela l'ennuyait que le maître des potions fût absent. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait perdu la notion du temps, et il doutait que l'homme fût tombé dans l'ombre ou avec l'Ordre. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et espéra qu'il reviendrait bientôt.

Il s'attendait à moitié à ce que Voldemort commence à leur offrir des paroles de sagesse, des félicitations, des encouragements, voire des punitions. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a rien dit, n'a reconnu personne ni parlé du tout.

Son manque de direction inquiétait le groupe, qui était maintenant beaucoup plus petit que plus tôt dans la soirée. Ils attendaient tous quelque chose, mais ne voulaient pas élever la voix pour perturber le silence cauchemardesque qui s'était abattu sur la forêt.

C'était juste un jeu d'attente maintenant.

…

Il a semblé que bien plus d'une heure plus tard, le craquement des brindilles et le bruissement des feuilles l'avertissaient d'une présence pénétrant dans la clairière.

Draco retint son souffle alors qu'il regardait Voldemort se tourner pour faire face au son, le mépris et le triomphe luttant pour prendre le règne sur son visage.

Et bien sûr, comme l'avait prédit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un garçon à la chevelure débraillée est sorti dans l'espace ouvert, la peau pâle et maculée de terre. Mais ses yeux étaient confiants, provocateur même s'il affrontait la mort, prêts, l'accueillants même .

Harry Potter s'était rendu.


	30. Survécu

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par EMARA88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

Chapitre 29. Survécu.

Draco regarda avec horreur Potter -le bâtard stupide et qui se sacrifiait- se promener dans cette fichue clairière attendant d'être massacré comme un agneau.

Il dut faire de son mieux pour ne pas reculer, mais plutôt de sourire victorieusement comme le reste des Mangemorts autour.

Jetant un coup d'œil à son père, il vit Lucius rire avec un délice presque pervers.Ce n'était pas bon.

C'était un désastre.

Pendant des années, il avait fantasmé avec enthousiasme sur le fait que Potter soit défiguré de manière hideuse et embarrassante, c'est le genre de chose à laquelle vous puviez penser avec les rivalités de l'enfance. Mais maintenant tout était différent. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils pourraient jamais être amis, ce mot le rendait même malade. Mais Hermione aimait ce garçon. Elle le considérait comme un frère, ils se sont profondément attaché depuis la première année et elle serait complètement dévastée si quelque chose lui arrivait.

Ce qui semblait maintenant inévitable.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait faire au juste ? Pensa Draco avec une rage et un désespoir à peine refoulés. La dernière chose au monde qu'il souhaitait pour l'instant était de voir le doux visage innocent d'Hermione brisé par le chagrin causé par la perte de son ami le plus cher. Et ça la briserait, il le savait. Toute sa vie de ces dernières années avait été consacrée à aider et à protéger Potter. Elle serait complètement brisée par ça. Et il n'y avait rien que Draco puisse faire.

S'engager et essayer d'aider l'idiot maintenant ne serait qu'une condamnation à mort pour eux deux. Et Hermione aura besoin de lui après ça.

Draco regarda avec de grands yeux hantés le stupide branleur entrer dans la clairière, marchant calmement sur les racines et les rochers pour se tenir directement devant Lord Voldemort. Les deux sorciers se sont fait face, l'un avec une joie fiévreuse sur ses traits ressemblant à un serpent et l'autre sans expression.

"Harry Potter," Murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et aussi calme que sa voix fût, cela sembla résonner autour de la clairière. Il regarda le garçon de haut en bas, son visage devoilant une myriade d'émotions, dont la plus forte était la haine brûlante absolue ."Le garçon qui a vécu", ajouta-t-il presque fantasquement, comme s'il réfléchissait au nom et à ce qu'il signifiait ici et maintenant. Il y eut une pause, douloureusement longue, durant laquelle rien ne se passa. Puis il leva sa baguette entre ses doigts blancs et osseux.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration haletante alors que la malédiction de la baguette de Voldemort éclatait en avant dans un faisceau de lumière statique violente, illuminant toute la clairière. Potter resta immobile, sans même lever sa baguette pour se défendre.

Pourquoi cet imbécile ne se défend-il pas?

Lorsque le sort le frappa, les spectateurs crièrent sous le choc tandis que la lumière crépitait comme si elle était folle. Draco n'avait jamais vu un Avada se comporter de cette façon.

Potter se laissa tomber instantanément dans un tas désossé, la tête contre le sol de la forêt.

Mais la lumière sembla se réfracter et se projeter un peu en arrière alors qu'elle restait sur l'extrémité de la baguette de Voldemort. Les yeux rouges du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'écarquillèrent de surprise avant que lui aussi ne semble se replier sur lui-même pour finir par s'effondrer sur le sol. Un certain nombre de Mangemorts ont bondi en avant dans l'inquiétude.

Bellatrix, qui était bien sûr la plus proche de lui, tendit la main et rencontra la douloureuse piqûre d'une sorte de barrière alors que le sort continuait de tourner autour de lui comme une charge électrique.

Après cela, tout le monde sembla reculer un peu et observer avec inquiétude sa forme se contracter sous une agitation de muscles et de membres, pendant que Potter restait immobile au sol. Il passa que quelques minutes avant que le sortilège ne soit finalement dissipé et avec un grand bruit sourd, la lumière disparut.

La clairière fut de nouveau précipitée dans les ténèbres.

Draco regardait fixement le corps incliné de Potter. Il avait fait un pas en avant pour mieux voir pendant que tout le monde se traînait pour essayer d'aider le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il se tenait maintenant assez près de l'Élu. Il ne pouvait discerner aucun mouvement du garçon aux cheveux en désordre. Il était complètement immobile.

Mort.

Bien sûr qu'il l'était, pensa Draco avec une sombre grimace de regret. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a survécu à la malédiction de la mort une fois en tant que bébé qu'il pouvait vaincre l'impossible. Le peu d'espoir qu'il ressentit lorsque le sortilège de Voldemort sembla se déformer s'effaça lentement alors que le garçon restait immobile.

Finalement, après ce qui semblait être quelques longues minutes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se remit sur ses pieds. Il était étrange de voir un homme normalement contrôlé et, faute de mieux, gracieux avoir l'air si hagard, mais c'était le cas.

Il était maigre et se tenait sur des jambes instables. De nombreux mangemorts environnants ont été choqués par cette apparence, préférant le voir comme une sorte de divinité imperméable qu'ils pourraient adorer. Cela les secoua profondément de le regarder vivre des choses si humaines, si faibles. Beaucoup ont fait quelques pas en arrière se demandant probablement comment le fait de tuer un petit adolescent embêtant aurait pu provoquer une telle réaction.

Ils avaient peur.

Les plus audacieux, ceux qui seraient heureux de lécher le sol sur lequel il marchait, se sont rapprochés. Bellatrix et son père étaient parmi eux. Ils semblaient inquiets, tendant la main pour l'aider à se tenir debout et à se remettre. Cela se révéla être une erreur pour eux, alors que Voldemort grondait, le bruit ressemblant un peu au sifflement d'un serpent et envoyait une impulsion de magie qui les piquait.

Le petit nombre d'entre eux qui avaient osé se rapprocher crièrent, soignant leurs mains douloureuses et s'éloignant en titubant.

"Est-il mort? Il doit être mort maintenant, cette fois sûrement ..." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres marchait, murmurant un peu de façon incohérente, mais ses pensées étaient claires. Harry Potter l'avait déjoué plusieurs fois, cela l'avait rendu obsédé, fou à l'idée de la mort du garçon.

Draco était le plus proche.

Il s'avança prudemment vers le corps de Potter toujours étendu sur le sol de la forêt, les membres légèrement inclinés sur le côté et les lunettes de travers. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Voldemort, vérifiant qu'il n'était pas sur le point d'être maudit, et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, le pressant presque de lui annoncer la joyeuse nouvelle de la mort du garçon.

Les genoux de Draco tremblaient et il y avait une sensation désagréable dans sa bouche qui avait un goût suspect comme de la bile.

Mais il devait savoir.

Il devait savoir si Hermione avait perdu son meilleur ami. Il n'avais pas l'impression qu'il marchait réellement, son corps était tellement épuisé, mais il réussit à traverser le sol verdoyant jusqu'à Potter. Il se pencha sur lui, scrutant son visage qui était détourné du groupe. Il avait l'air complètement sans vie.

Mais…

Attendez…

Draco aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu ses lèvres remuer légèrement, comme s'il aspirait un petit souffle d'air. Peut-être imaginait-il des choses. Il tendit la main avec une main tremblante et plaça deux doigts contre le cou de Potter où son pouls devrait se retrouvé. Et quand il pressa ses doigts, il sentit le sang couler à un rythme régulier qui signalait la vie, la joie, l'espoir.

Potter était en vie.

Il l'avait encore fait.

Draco voulait faire marche arrière, car il sentait que son corps se convulserait juste à cause du choque, comment cela a-t-il pu arriver? Personne n'était censé survivre à la malédiction, et encore moins deux fois.

Mais le corps de Potter ne mentait pas, il y avait des signes de vie en lui si vous surveilliez suffisamment attentivement et saviez quoi rechercher. Il déglutit et se pencha plus près, espérant que le garçon était conscient de son environnement et non pris au piège dans le coma. La légère fuite de ses yeux sous leurs paupières l'encourageait.

"Putain d'enfer, Potter," Murmura-t-il aussi doucement qu'il le put, afin qu'aucun autre Mangemort ne l'entende, et s'ils le pensaient, il espérait qu'il penserait qu'il murmurait quelques mots de haine pour son ennemi d'école, "Si tu n'en fini pas avec ce bâtard au visage de serpent bientôt, je vais te tuer moi-même! "

Il vit la lèvre de Potter former un demi-sourire et il vit le garçon incliner la tête très doucement.

Puis Draco se leva, le cœur battant. Il rassembla toute sa concentration dans un seul point - s'assurant que ses murs d'occultation étaient bien tenus et transmettait le flou de l'honnêteté. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'on mentait au Seigneur des Ténèbres et s'en tirait vivant. Il comptait sur sa propre capacité à résister à la légilimence, ainsi que sur son espoir que Voldemort soit encore un peu ébranlé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour faire face au groupe des Mangemorts et de Voldemort, il laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un large sourire victorieux. Il n'avait pas à simuler l'émotion.

"Il est mort", Annonça-t-il à voix haute. Sa voix était remplie de joie, de malice et d'anticipation.

Il était très convaincant.

Presque aussitôt, des acclamations traversèrent le groupe et éclatèrent, des mangemorts criant des insultes au corps "mort" devant eux, et Voldemort lui-même réussit à faire craquer ses lèvres minces et cendrées dans une ombre de sourire. La cacophonie du bruit dura des siècles et Draco les rejoignit dans les acclamations, ne s'éloignant pas du corps de Potter.

Si les choses tournaient mal, il aurait peut-être encore besoin d'agir pour le faire sortir, alors rester sur ses gardes n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Finalement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva la main pour le silence, avant de pointer un doigt osseux vers une grande silhouette attachée quelque part vers l'arrière du groupe. Un couple des plus puissants Mangemorts donna un coup de pied à l'homme et, alors qu'il entrait dans la clairière, Draco vit que c'était le demi-géant Hagrid.

"Toi," Cracha Voldemort au grand homme qui pleurait ouvertement et gémissait à travers son bâillon, "Ramasse son corps. Nous retournerons au château en vainqueurs. Il est temps d'en finir avec ça."

Bien que ses paroles aient été prononcé doucement, il a énormément rallié les esprits des Mangemorts, qui ont applaudi et crié avec enthousiasme. Draco se mit sur le côté alors que la silhouette tremblante de Hagrid se penchait pour ramasser le garçon.

Même si le géant le fixait avec fureur, Draco se sentait soulagé. Il craignait qu'ils ne le ramènent ou ne le traînent, ce qui ne se terminerait probablement pas bien. Il était reconnaissant pour la façon dont Hagrid avait bercé Potter si doucement à la place. Il supposait que c'était une façon perverse du Seigneur des Ténèbres de faire en sorte qu'un des amis du garçon soigne son cadavre et le révèle à l'Ordre.

En groupe, ils ont fait leur chemin rapidement et efficacement à travers la forêt en direction de l'école.

Ils n'ont rencontré aucune résistance de la part des créatures de la forêt. À un moment donné, Hagrid parvint à déchirer son bâillon et à crier quelque chose à un groupe de centaures qui les regardaient passer. Sa voix était pleine d'angoisse alors qu'il criait contre les cavaliers impassibles. Leur groupe a juste continué à marcher, quelques-uns des hommes autour d'eux se moquant cruellement du géant.

Cela ne sembla pas prendre très longtemps avant qu'ils atteignent le château. Draco vit la grande structure scintillante émerger des arbres, et bientôt ils émergèrent de la forêt sombre et sur les pelouses de devant, filtrant sur le terrain qui s'étend juste devant les portes principales.

Le château semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs. Il y avait de la fumée qui s'élevait de ses murs, et les pierres semblaient chanter et s'effondrer. C'était en fait un spectacle déprimant.

Il aimait beaucoup Poudlard et le voir en ruines ne faisait que renforcer son dégoût des mangemorts et de Voldemort, ce sont eux qui ont provoqué cette destruction. Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, Poudlard ne mérite pas cela.

Alors que leur groupe s'approchait du château sur les pelouses, la lumière de l'entrée principale devint plus vive et les personnes à l'intérieur se répandirent en petits gouttes. Beaucoup avaient des blessures et des attelle ou se soutenaient mutuellement.

Ils avaient tous l'air fatigués, prêts à en finir avec ça. Il a été surpris par la jeunesse de certains étudiants. Pourquoi personne ne s'était-il assuré qu'ils seraient évacués?

La figure surprenante de Neville Londubat se dirigeait vers le devant de leur groupe, boitant lourdement d'un côté mais avec une mine déterminé sur le visage.

Draco se figea un peu sous le choc, trébuchant un peu avant de retrouver son équilibre, même s'il continuait à regarder fixement son ancienne victime d'intimidation à l'école. Il n'avait jamais vu ce côté-là de Londubat.

Le Gryffondor avait clairement traversé beaucoup de choses l'année dernière. Draco avait bien sûr entendu dire par ses amis qu'il était le chef de la rébellion étudiante à Poudlard, mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment cru. Mais maintenant, regardant le visage dur et usé de l'homme devant lui, qui n'était plus le garçon effrayé de leur jeunesse, il accepta certainement que Londubat était une force avec laquelle il fallait compter. Draco sourit de travers, étrangement heureux que le jeune homme ait enfin retrouvé des tripes.

Il était également fier d'Hermione pour avoir toujours cru en lui. Il se souvenait de toutes les fois ou il l'avait observé à l'aider à la bibliothèque, lui répétant qu'il avait de grandes qualités et qu'elle croyais en lui. De toute évidence, elle avait vu quelque chose dans Neville que les autres n'avaient pas vu, et Draco lui-même était très heureux de voir cette perception justifié.

Il scruta les gens à l'avant, essayant d'apercevoir sa sorcière aux cheveux bouclés. Il la vit enfin sortir du château et ne put s'empêcher le sourire sur ses lèvres qui le taquinaient à la voir vivante et paraissant relativement indemne.

Il vit Blaise la suivre de près alors qu'elle se frayait un chemin vers l'avant du groupe. Il la surveillait de près, comme il l'avait promis. Et Draco savait, d'expérience, au cours de sa sixième année, qu'il pourrait être très difficile d'éviter Blaise s'il était déterminé à vous suivre.

Il était comme un chien avec un os.

Draco regarda alors qu'elle scrutait désespérément la foule, ses yeux écarquillés et sa tresse maintenant presque complètement défaite. Elle se tenait sur la pointe des pieds, se tordant les mains alors qu'elle regardait les mangemorts arriver. On aurait dit une amazone.

Finalement, elle l'aperçut, seulement parce qu'il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au groupe afin qu'il puisse la regarder de plus près.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et sans pouvoir rien dire, ils réussirent à se transmettre un poids d'émotion, soulagement, regret, chagrin, joie, peur.

Il ressentit une brûlure à la poitrine et le reconnut comme un besoin impérieux de la protéger, de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour s'assurer qu'ils la garderait bien, à travers cette confrontation et sortir de l'autre côté. Il y avait là quelque chose d'étonnant de vivre une telle intensité d'émotions - il le savait depuis des années, même si elle s'apprêtait à y adhérer - et il serait damné si l'un d'eux mourait avant de pouvoir explorer l'avenir potentiel entre eux.

Plusieurs cris de consternation ont éclaté du côté opposé, alors que de plus en plus de gens ont pris conscience de la silhouette molle portée dans les bras de Hagrid. Plusieurs d'entre eux ont crié, hurlant des accusations, ou juste déclarant leur incrédulité, leur angoisse.

La tête d'Hermione se retourna surprise par le bruit et tomba sur le visage de la plus jeune fille Weasley qui fixait la demi-géante avec horreur, son visage reflétant le désespoir absolu.

Confuse, Hermione se retourna pour regarder au même endroit et Draco la regarda avec misère, obervant Blaise suivit de Weasley, la tenir serré comme un étau alors quel allait s'élancer vers le corps de Potter dans un cris dechirant, puis son corps devint mou et elle s'adossa sur eux, les yeux pleurant, le regard morts, fixé sur son plus proche ami, sous les rire moqueurs des Mangemorts.

Il voulait l'appeler, lui dire que Potter allait bien, qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort. Mais il savait qu'il devait rester silencieux.Même pas lui donnait une sorte de signe rassurant, ils pourraient avoir des ennuis.

Voldemort pensait que Potter était mort, et s'il ne croyaient pas aux réactions de tous les amis du garçon à la nouvelle, il deviendrait alors méfiant.

Essayant de ne rien révéler au travers de ses expressions, il tourna son attention vers Voldemort alors qu'il commençait à parler, sa voix amplifiée à nouveau pour hurler à travers le terrain.

"Harry Potter est mort. Il a été tué alors qu'il se faufilait, essayant de se sauver pendant que vous lui donniez votre vie. Nous vous apportons son corps comme preuve que votre héros est mort ."

Immédiatement, toutes les voix qui s'opposaient à lui s'élevaient dans un tollé de colère et protestaient contre ses mensonges cruels. Les plus forts d'entre eux étaient Ron et Hermione, ses beaux yeux bruns nageant de larmes alors qu'elle déclarait le courage de son amie.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a réussi à faire taire la foule avec un mot abimé et un geste de sa baguette, alors qu'il continuait à les narguer. Sa voix parvint à Draco comme une vague de méchanceté et il comprit à peine les mots. Il était trop occupé à regarder Hermione avec inquiétude. Elle était clairement en proie au désespoir. Et si elle faisait quelque chose de stupide et d'impulsif, comme lorsqu'elle a vu Potter faussement mort?

Draco ne fit plus vraiment attention jusqu'à ce que Voldemort appelle des sorciers - seulement des sang-purs, bien sûr - pour venir à ses côté.

Il faisait bien sûr appel aux quelques personnes marginales susceptibles de vouloir sauver leur peau, car il ne pouvait imaginer aucun de des membres clés de l'Ordre fidèles à leur cause. Ils étaient tous des défenseurs passionnés et leur sens profondément enraciné dans la moralité.

C'est pourquoi il fut si surpris lorsque Neville sortit du reste de la foule.

Il avait sa baguette serrée et marchait trop vite vers le groupe. Au début, il semblait incroyablement accepter l'offre de Voldemort. Mais alors sa colère est devenue claire pour ceux devant lui. Bellatrix désarma rapidement et efficacement le pauvre garçon de Gryffondor, et il fut repoussé de quelques pas.

Les Mangemorts rassemblés ont ri cruellement.

"Et qui est-ce?" Demanda froidement Voldemort.

Bellatrix ricana de sa voix haute et aiguë et dit.

"Neville Londubat, mon Seigneur - le fils de ces aurors vous en souvenez?"

Voldemort sourit comme si c'était un souvenir affectueux, la belle histoire de leur torture. Il commença à parler au garçon, mais Draco regarda simplement Hermione à côté de lui, voulant qu'elle ne bouge pas, qu'elle n'intervienne pas. Il vit l'angoisse sauvage sur son visage, le besoin désespéré d'agir, de blesser quelqu'un en guise de remboursement pour le mal qu'elle pensait, avait été fait à son amie. Il s'est même traîné en avant, là où d'autres membres du groupe s'étaient déplacés en demi-cercle pour qu'il soit plus proche d'elle. Il se tenait sur le bord, prêt à agir au cas où elle le ferait.

Voldemort se moquait ouvertement du pauvre Londubat maintenant, commençant à se lancer dans des discours sur les valeurs du sang pur. Mais à son crédit, Neville se défendit, s'en tenant à ses valeurs avec une sorte de courage obstiné qui ne fit que rendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres encore plus furieux. Il dut presque s'empêcher de ricaner avec un rire d'incrédulité lorsque le sorcier noir commença à déclarer Poudlard comme une école réservée aux Serpantard comme si c'était la solution à tous les problèmes du monde sorcier.

Quelle blague.

Il leva les yeux avec surprise quand il y eut un fracas venant d'en haut, le verre s'abaissant au milieu des cris sur ceux qui se tenaient en dessous. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait convoqué un objet brun avec une disquette pour atterrir entre ses doigts osseux, et Draco le regarda avec surprise lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était le choixpeau de tri. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait.

Regardant sur le côté et légèrement derrière lui depuis sa position, il observa les yeux rouges et malveillants de Voldemort avec inquiétude.

"Neville ici va maintenant montrer ce qu'il advient des imbéciles qui continuent de s'opposer à moi", Cria-t-il avec forces au personnes rassemblées des deux côtés.

D'un geste rapide de sa baguette, le choixpeau lui échappa et atterrit juste au-dessus de la tête du Gryffondor, l'étranglant et étouffant tout son visage dans ses plis moisis. Neville se convulsa et trébucha en arrière, son corps se débattant sous le choixpeau. La foule derrière lui haleta et commença à se précipiter pour l'aider alors que les Mangemorts se moquaient et injuriaient le pauvre garçon.

Voldemort gronda face à la foule qui hurlait et lança sa baguette à nouveau, faisant flamber son chapeau. Ce n'étaient pas des flammes normales, mais une force de magie noire, crépitante de bleu statique et dévorant entièrement la tête de Neville. Les mangemorts applaudirent lorsque l'Ordre fut forcé de reculer, incapable d'approcher le feu brûlant et de l'aider.

"NON!" Hermione hurla de rage impuissante, regardant Neville souffrir.

Les yeux de Draco vacillèrent également sur le côté et vit les sourcils de Potter se froncer de l'endroit où il reposait toujours dans les bras de Hagrid. Nul doute qu'il ferait quelque chose d'héroïque et preuve d'abnégation de soi pour intervenir et aider.

Un certain nombre de choses se sont produites en même temps, ca qui l'a amené à modifier ses décisions à ce moment-là.

Hermione était prise de panique et Potter était probablement sur le point de faire quelque chose de stupide. Et puis la chose la plus étrange s'est produite. Tandis que Neville hurlait et cherchait désespérément à retirer le chapeau de sa tête, un bruit sourd retentit. De dessous le chapeau lui-même, une épée apparut et tomba au sol, sa garde de rubis et ses arêtes vives brillaient dans la lumière envahissante de l'aube alors qu'elle dominait l'horizon.

Au même moment, Voldemort sifflait quelque chose de manière incohérente derrière lui, et bientôt ce maudit serpent, Nagini, se précipita pour ramasser son prochain repas sous la forme de Londubat.

Le serpent se tordit de manière menaçante sur le sol, courbant sa longueur en une gracieuse bobine prête à frapper.

Draco sentit l'air disparaître de ses poumons en un souffle. C'était comme si le temps s'était figé en une fraction de seconde et toutes ses pensées se sont cristallisées en un seul choix.

C'était l'heure.

Il savait qu'il devait finalement agir, et c'était tout.

L'Ordre n'était d'aucune aide pour Neville, le feu était contrôlé par Voldemort pour les faire reculer était insensible à leurs sorts. Mais il pourrait passer inaperçu et lui donner une chance de se libérer.

Et il y avait une autre pensée tourbillonnant dans son esprit qui ne cessait de le harceler.

C'était Potter regardant fixement ses amis et disant "Maintenant c'est juste le serpent." Est-ce que cela voulait dire que le serpent avait besoin de mourir? Toutes ces choses lui traversèrent la tête dans le plus bref des moments, mais à la fin, ils le poussèrent à avancer avec un soupçon d'hésitation.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il courait en avant. Il comptait sur le fait que ses actions seraient si déroutantes pour les Mangemorts qu'ils ne penseraient pas à le prendre au piège. Ils pourraient même croire qu'il faisait leur sale boulot d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre avec l'adrénaline alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Londubat. Il dut grimacer et rétrécir ses yeux face à la chaleur insupportable des flammes magiques dévorant avidement le choixpeau de tri lorsqu'il atteignit finalement le pauvre garçon hurlant de douleur, alors qu'un putain de serpent géant se préparait à le bouffer.

D'un coup, Draco entra en trombe à toute vitesse, s'arrêta net et ramassa l'épée d'où elle était tombée au sol.

Il se mit physiquement entre la silhouette en feu de Neville et le serpent. Nagini lançé dans les airs, la bouche béante, avec des crocs dressés pour percer la chair de sa victime. Avec un cri de colère, son corps brûlant à cause du sprint et de l'effort de lever la lourde épée, il balança l'arme en un large arc devant lui.

Un éclat de joie sauvage l'enflamma lorsqu'il vit à travers ses yeux plissés que la lame tranchait propre et net à travers le cou du serpent, le décapitant parfaitement.

L'instant suivant, la satisfaction fu absorbée par une brume froide et presque noire qui s'installait autour de lui, une force obscure quittant le corps du serpent de manière agressive, frappant la silhouette la plus proche, celle qui était responsable de cet acte.

Cela fit frissonner tout son corps et il laissa tomber l'épée avec un glapissement de douleur. Au même instant, un grand cri de fureur s'éleva quelque part devant lui et il réussit à lever la tête assez longtemps pour voir les dents dénudées et les yeux sauvages et livides de Voldemort. Il lui fallut un moment pour identifier l'émotion du visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais quand il le fit, son cœur revint à la vie avec une énergie renouvelée.

Il était effrayé.

Derrière lui, Neville fut soulagé du feu par la distraction de Voldemort juste assez longtemps pour lui tirer le choixpeau de sa tête. Il avait l'air visiblement secoué, mais toujours déterminé, alors qu'il fixait ses ennemis.

Puis la vraie réaction a commencé.

Tout à coup, la mer des Mangemorts devant eux éclata en une vague de cris et de hurlement d'indignation, beaucoup criant «TRAÎTRE » ou d'autres termes bien plus rudimentaires pour le décrire.

Il sentit ses mains transpirer alors qu'il saisissait sa baguette et la tenait dans sa poignée comme un étau.

La foule devant lui se prépara également à attaquer en levant leur baguette. Draco et Neville trébuchaient simultanément de quelques pas effrayé, face à une opposition aussi importante.

Mais avant qu'aucun sort ne puisse les frapper, il sentit une main douce sur son épaule, et il tourna la tête sur le côté pour voir Hermione étendant un sortilège de bouclier colossal sur lui et Londubat pour les protéger.

Elle ne le regarda pas. Elle était trop concentrée sur le regard furieux et glacé des Mangemorts en face d'eux sur la pelouse. Il sentit sa main le serrer avec soulagement et affection, mais sa concentration était intense.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit d'autres personnages se dresser pour former une barrière protectrice, notamment sa cousine nouvellement rencontrée, Nymphadora, et Minerva McGonagall qui semblait furieuse comme une lionne protégeant ses petits. Et pour rendre les choses encore meilleures pour eux, il entendit le bruit de tambour des sabots des meutes de centaures qui entouraient les mangemorts de derrière autour de la lisière de la forêt, prêtant enfin attention au combat et choisissant de prendre le côté de la Lumière. .

Mais malgré tout, Draco n'était pas sûr que tout cela suffirait à arrêter Voldemort lui-même.

Le sorcier maniaque, les yeux brillants d'une colère incontrôlable, se dirigeait vers eux. Il avait sa baguette levée haut dans les airs, ses lèvres repliées dans un grondement bestial alors qu'il se préparait à tirer son premier sortilège.

Et c'est à ce moment que Potter a finalement choisi son moment idéal.

Draco devait donner le crédit au garçon, il savait comment provoquer les distractions les plus dramatiques.

C'était le chaos.

Sautant des bras géants de Hagrid, il cria "EXPELLIARMUS" Juste en face de la tête de Voldemort, et le Sorcier Noir réussit a peine à éliminer le sortilège avec sa surprise.

Tout le champ de bataille se figea pour le regarder avec incrédulité alors qu'il se tenait là, très vivant et apparemment indemne.

La première chose qui s'est produite a été une vague de cris confus au sein de l'Ordre, certains criant de choc, d'autres criant de joie.

La main d'Hermione se serra sur son épaule si fort qu'il était sûr d'être endolori, les Mangemorts ont commencé à réagir. Et ce n'était pas ce à quoi Draco s'attendait du tout.

Environ une quinzaine d'entre ont eu peur comme l'enfer. Ils avaient vraiment cru que leur seigneur avait vaincu le garçon, et maintenant il se tenait là, l'air absolument intrépide et prêt à se battre. Ils paniquèrent, essayant de fuir la mêlée et rencontrèrent le mur de centaures derrière eux, alors que d'autres ont commencé tous simplement à disparaître.

Certains, le cercle restreint principalement, se sont lancés dans la bataille avec une énergie furieuse. Tout devint un flou d'hex et de sorts alors que les deux camps se retrouvaient une fois de plus engagés dans le bain de sang.

"Où est parti Harry?" Cria Hermione à son oreille avec effroi. Et bien sûr, quand il regarda autour de lui, Potter avait complètement disparu. Il tourna un peu la tête, mais quand un sortilège cinglant passa près de son oreille, il décida qu'il était temps pour eux de se placer dans une meilleure position.

"Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, Hermione," Cria-t-il, avant de l'attraper par la main et de la tirer vers le hall d'entrée.

La bataille gravissait lentement la colline en direction du château et il souhaitait obtenir le meilleur emplacement défendable pour eux.

Tandis qu'ils se frayaient un chemin à travers le passage voûté, ils jetèrent tous les deux des sorts, tout en gardant leur autre main serrées l'une avec l'autre, les paumes des mains transpiraientt mais restaient accrochées.

Un bruit sourd retentit à leur gauche et ils virent un géant se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la bataille, visant un groupe de Mangemorts attaquant Hagrid.

"HAGGED", Gémit bruyamment la silhouette imposante.

Draco grimaça quand le géant fut attaqué violemment par des sorts et emmena Hermione plus loin malgré ses protestations. Au moment où il réussit à la convaincre d'entrer dans un endroit où il serait peut-être plus sûr d'éviter toutes les choses horribles qui émergent de la forêt, la bataille était déjà bien engagée. Il avait tiré un mauvais sort vers Dolohov quand Hermione avait tiré sur sa main pour le tirer vers l'endroit où quelques Weasley se battaient - il pouvait voir la mère et la fille, et il y avait deux frères visiblement plus grands ainsi qu'un des jumeaux. Ils travaillaient parfaitement ensemble comme une unité familiale et il pensait que c'était une bonne idée de les rejoindre, car ils protégeraient certainement tous Hermione de leurs vies.

Une explosion de pierre bloqua leur chemin et tous deux s'échappèrent rapidement. Ils prirent un moment pour se repérer avant qu'Hermione ne les tourne à nouveau vers les Weasley. Soudain, il sentit plutôt qu'il ne la vit s'arrêter net, et il lui courut un peu dans son dos.

"Oh, Hermione, qu'est-ce que…" Draco se figea aussi.

Il regarda devant eux, une sensation de naufrage lui crispant dans le ventre avec une colère nerveuse. Il sentit sa paume transpirer et sa baguette disparut presque de son étreinte. Hermione haletait un peu de peur alors qu'elle regardait devant eux, et il la sentit serrer sa main. Il essaya de se caler un peu en arrière, mais sa vision de l'homme qui se tenait devant eux le gênait, bloquant leur chemin avec un sourire sadique et fou.

Draco n'avait jamais ressenti une telle vague de haine de sa vie.

D'un geste rapide, il tira Hermione en arrière de manière à ce qu'elle se tienne derrière lui. Il releva fièrement sa tête et fit face au monstre qui l'avait élevé pour qu'il soit comme lui, farouchement heureux qu'il est échoué.

Il rencontra le monstre avec un sourire froid et meurtrier.

"Lucius."


	31. Terminer

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par EMARA88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

Chapitre 29. Terminer.

Draco se plaça plus sur le côté pour s'assurer qu'il protégeait Hermione avec son corps. Ils croisaient toujours les mains derrière son dos, mais il se sentait un peu plus tranquille sachant que tous les maléfices le frapperaient en premier.

Il avait prévu cette confrontation morbide, mais il serait damné s'il laissait Hermione s'impliquer. Il vit les yeux de son père s'agrandir furieusement alors qu'il la regardait, se baissant pour prendre note de la façon dont leurs mains étaient enlacées l'une avec l'autre.

Nul ne pouvait se tromper, supposa-t-il, admettant à contrecoeur que cela la mettait encore plus en danger, mais ne voulant pas le laisser partir pour le moment.

Lucius avait l'air de vouloir vomir. Son visage prit une couleur rouge sombre et énervée.

"Draco" Siffla son père, montrant ses dents d'une manière qui lui rappelait un chien sauvage, "Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu fais?"

Draco ricana, voulant presque rouler des yeux de frustration.

"À quoi cela ressemble-t-il?" Cria-t-il avec impatience.

"Tu ose trahir la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans notre famille? tu ose dénigrer le nom de Malfoy?"

Les trois d'entre eux ont dû se baisser lorsqu'un maléfices a ricoché au-dessus d'eux.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit halètement en voyant que ça venait de la baguette de Bellatrix. La sorcière folle décimait ses ennemis à gauche et à droite, sans se soucier de qui elle frappait réellement.

"Vous avez déshonoré notre nom bien avant que j'en n'ait la moindre chance, Lucius," Cracha Draco, sa baguette tremblant dans sa main alors qu'il la pointait directement sur le cœur de son père.

"Je t'ai donné tous les privilèges et toutes les richesses du monde, et tu me les jettes à la figure. Et pour quoi? Cette putain sang de bourbe?" Son père criait à présent, des postillons s'échappant de ses lèvres alors qu'il désignait férocement Hermione.

"Taisez-vous ," Gronda Draco, avançant lentement et plaçant sa baguette menaçante devant lui.

"Honnêtement, Draco, si tout ce que tu voulais, c'était un morceau de chairs moldue pour t'ouvrir les jambes, j'aurais pu m'arranger pour te la donner comme animal de compagnie."

Draco jeta un sort à l'homme, son sang battant si fort que c'était comme un tambour dans ses oreilles, bloquant tous les autres sons. Lucius le bloqua facilement, jetant un sort en arrière qui fit que Draco trébucha un peu.

Son père faisait défaut à bien des égards, mais le duel n'en faisait certainement pas partie. Il était insensible et imprévisible, et Draco sentait l'adrénaline et la peur monter en lui alors que son esprit tourbillonnait avec des idées sur la façon dont il pourrait obtenir le meilleur du combattant avec un mangemort expérimenté. Peut-être que le distraire n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

"Yeh? Eh bien, devinez quoi? Je suis amoureus de cette née-moldu depuis pas mal d'années maintenant ."

"Ne sois pas ridicule", Cria son père, "Tu es un lâche et un menteur. Ta mère t'a rendu faible. Tu n'aurais jamais le culot de te conduire si perfidement autrement."

Draco vit le regard fou dans les yeux de son père et sut qu'il réussissait à faire perdre la concentration au vieil homme.

"Vous pensez? Eh bien, j'étais assez forte pour la faire sortir du manoir quand tante Bella la torturait", Son père resta bouche bée en réponse, son visage normalement pâle rougissant d'horreur confuse face à la révélation de son fils. Draco continua, espérant le pousser assez loin pour le prendre en traître. "Elle vivait avec moi depuis. Et j'ai fourni des informations à l'Ordre toute la soirée. J'ai même menti sur la mort de Potter."

Draco nota très vite ses crispations faciaux, la peau au-dessus de sa lèvre transpirant inconfortablement alors qu'il pensait désespérément à un moyen de contourner Lucius et de mettre Hermione en sécurité.

"T'u n'es qu'une petite merde", Siffla son père, alors qu'un autre sortilège passa devant eux et dans le mur à proximité, des fragments de pierre tranchants éclatant dans un nuage de poussière, "Tu es une honte pour le nom de Malefoy."

"Tel père, tel fils alors," Répliqua-t-il, mais il chancela de nouveau lorsque Lucius lui jeta un autre sort. Il sentit le sortilège frapper un bouclier construit à la hâte, et du coin de l'œil, il vit que Hermione avait levé sa propre baguette pour le défendre.

"Tu n'es PAS mon fils," Gronda Lucius avant de cracher au sol entre eux, "Je n'ai pas de fils."

Draco essaya de passer un hexagone devant les défenses du vieil homme, espérant qu'il soit suffisamment distrait, mais Lucius le repoussa juste à temps.

"Que ressentez-vous, sachant que votre propre fils et votre femme vous détestaient tous les deux? Que mère s'est suicidée juste pour vous échapper?"

"Elle était malade", Cria Lucius avec des yeux écarquillés et traumatisés, assombri par un profond sentiment de déni.

Draco était sûr qu'il avait aimé sa femme au début, à un certain niveau. Même si le mariage avait été arrangé, il gardait de faibles souvenirs d'affection entre eux, quand il était petit, même si ils étaient un peu raide l'un envers l'autre. Mais c'était avant que l'homme ait commencé sa descente dans la folie sadique.

"Elle a été brisée par votre ambition égoïste et votre brutalité," Accusa Draco, tirant un autre sort. Lucius le bloqua facilement et en tira un en arrière, qui heurta le bouclier d'Hermione avec une sorte de tintement.

"Elle a choisi sa propre fin. Quelle honte, tu n'auras pas la même chance."

Draco réussit seulement de peu à esquiver l'explosion de lumière verte qui passa derrière son oreille droite. Il avait attiré Hermione sur le côté avec lui dès qu'il avait vu le sort se matérialiser depuis la baguette de son père. Même s'il s'y attendait un peu, il sentit toujours un frisson de surprise que Lucius ait utilisé un Avada sur lui.

"Vraiment? Tu vas tuer ton seul héritier?"

"Tu n'es AUCUNEMENT mon héritier, tu ne recevras rien, pas maintenant que tu t'es sali dans les bras de ta salope de sang de bourbe, j'y veillerai dès que toutes cette pitoyable résistance sera matter."

Draco se mit à rire cruellement au visage de son père.

"Et bien tu sais quoi? Je me fous de ton argent!"

"Tu as certainement changé ton idée ," ricana Lucius, "Mais encore une fois, tu as toujours été un enfant gâté et pathétique, et maintenant regarde-toi. Tu n'as grandi que pour devenir une épave pitoyable et plaintive."

"Mieux vaut une épave de ma propre fabrication que d'être quelque chose ressemblent, de près ou de loin à se pourquoi vous m'avez élever. Avez-vous une idée de la difficulté que j'ai eu à tourner le dos à toutes ces conneries que vous m'aviez appris ? "

Lucius murmura quelque chose à propos de 'faiblesse' au lieu de force, mais il était clairement concentré sur le nombre de sorts que Draco avait commencé à viser après son petit discours.

Sa stratégie semblait fonctionner, car son père avait vraiment du mal à surmonter ses révélations. Il était tellement outré et empli d'une fureur impuissante que ses sorts étaient bâclés et plus facilement coupé qu'ils ne le seraient habituellement.

Draco ne se donna pas la peine de s'imaginer que c'était parce que Lucius ressentait une étincelle de remords pour avoir tenté de tuer son propre fils, c'était simplement parce qu'il était trop en colère pour se concentrer correctement sur ses compétences en duel.

Draco sentit une détermination féroce alors qu'il luttait sort après sort contre son père.

Le combat entre eux était bel et bien en cours. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'est donné la peine d'échanger des mots de haine ou de déception inutiles, ils étaient au-delà de cela maintenant.

Il essayait de désarmer l'homme ou de l'assommer. Il n'osait même pas utiliser des sorts plus sévères que cela. Il préférait de loin voir Lucius se décomposer à Azkaban pendant le reste de sa vie déplorable plutôt que d'être tué de sa propre main. Il avait assez de meurtres sur la conscience sans le sang de son père, peu importe combien ce bâtard le méritait.

Son père semblait avoir abandonné le sortilège de mort, car il absorbait beaucoup d'énergie et utilisait des sorts de découpage beaucoup plus primitifs qui déchireraient probablement l'intérieur de Draco s'ils dépassaient ses défenses.

Lorsqu'il réussit à renverser son père d'un pas ou deux, forçant le sortilège de l'homme à rebondir un peu et à lui infliger une profonde entaille au bras, il sentit une vague d'adrénaline victorieuse. Il laissa ses yeux se poser sur le côté pour vérifier Hermione.

Son coeur a sauté.

Draco avait été tellement concentré sur sa confrontation avec Lucius qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé que d'autres Mangemorts s'étaient approché. Non loin de là, Kingsley Shacklebolt, un auror du ministère de la Magie se battait férocement contre deux volumineux Mangemorts, et Hermione elle-même était engagée dans un duel sauvage avec Dolohov.

Elle semblait bien se débrouiller, esquivant de ci et de là alors que l'homme beaucoup plus grand se faisait dominer par elle. Dolohov ricana furieusement, ses dents pourries apparaissant dans le large pan de son sourire sauvage. Il tirait continuellement un sortilège qui avait une teinte violette, comme s'il la raillait. Et quand les yeux de Draco se posèrent sur Hermione, il vit que son regard sur le Mangemort était d'acier et d'une détermination farouche. Elle avait l'air terrifiant pour être honnête.

Le charme de bouclier persistant de Draco se maintenait juste sous la force d'un autre coup de Lucius, attirant son attention sur le combat à venir. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se laisser distraire, et il y avait d'autres personnes à proximité pour aider Hermione dans son duel. Même Percy Weasley, un vieux con coincé, se lançait pour l'aider avec un grognement animal, sa baguette volant dans tous les sens.

Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes pour reprendre l'avantage. Il dut utiliser des tours sales, lançant des sorts sur le sol pour déplacer les décombres et faire perdre pied à Lucius, il a utilisé un sortilège aveuglant pour éblouir l'autre homme de lumière. Mais il réussit à récupérer quelques sorts de Lucius l'un après l'autre, et sourit en triomphant lorsqu'il vit une profonde coupure à la poitrine le déchirer. Le blond âgée grogna de douleur et doubla d'effort.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Avant que Draco n'ait le temps de l'assommer, il fut momentanément distrait par les applaudissements de l'autre côté du couloir.

Un certain nombre d'étudiants actuel et passés qu'il a reconnus de Poudlard hurlaient et battaient des mains en triomphe. Même le professeur Chourave, qui était normalement une vieille dame dans ses serres bien-aimées, se régalait de joie. Il suivit leurs regards et vit des aperçus de petites figures se précipiter parmi les sorciers, portant des ustensiles comme des armes et hurlant de leurs petites voix aiguës.

C'étaient les elfes de maison qui se sont précipités dans la bataille pour protéger leur précieux château et ses étudiants.

Ils étaient un spectacle à voir, à coup sûr.

Leurs corps minuscules et mignons dissimulaient la férocité avec laquelle ils combattaient, utilisant la magie ancienne qu'ils avaient et qu'ils utilisaient rarement pour des tâches autres que le nettoyage et la cuisine, mais qui étaient plus puissants que la plupart des sorciers ne l'imaginaient probablement.

Il était à peu près sûr d'avoir vu le vieux Dobby quelque part là-bas, courant aux côtés d'un elfe beaucoup plus âgé qui hurlait le nom de "Harry Potter" comme un slogan, et il y avait aussi le léger flou d'un tutu rose. Il entendit Hermione haleter derrière lui et il pouvait pratiquement entendre le hurlement de fierté qu'elle avait donné en les regardant affronter ces puissants sorciers. C'étaient des humains sombres qu'ils trouvaient normalement si terrifiants, et pourtant, ici, ils défendaient ce qui était juste au lieu de s'effondrer dans leur cuisine. Draco ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec le sentiment sur son visage.

C'était magnifique.

Mais la distraction momentanée de leur entrée fut dévastatrice. Draco avait regardé ailleurs pendant quelques secondes tandis que Lucius était blessé, et à ce moment-là, son père avait repéré sa faiblesse et l'avait exploitée.

Il sentit le maléfices avant même de le voir. Une pression sourde et constrictive frappa sa poitrine entre ses côtes, le sort pénétrant sous son charme de bouclier l'écrasant. Il était incroyablement chanceux de ne pas avoir utilisé toute la force de la malédiction. Cela le frappa avec une force meurtrière cependant, et en une fraction de seconde, il sentit tout l'air aspiré de ses poumons. Il a eu la tête qui tourne et son corps a volé à l'arrière pour atterrir sur le sol dans un tas de bras et de jambes non coordonné. Sa main était prise de panique dans sa poitrine, essayant de respirer de l'air, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. Il bougeait désespérément la bouche mais ne parvenait pas à absorber bien plus que de très petites bouffées d'air. Il lança un ou deux sorts de silence en direction de Lucius pour tenter de mettre fin à son assaut, mais son père n'était pas stupide.

Il pressa son avantage, et Draco utilisa bientôt toute sa concentration pour se défendre du sol. Son père avait avancé de deux pas et Draco sentit son cœur battre douloureusement contre ses côtes fracturées alors qu'il essayait faiblement de se relever.

Quand il parvint enfin à se remettre sur ses mains et ses genoux, un autre sort le frappa et il fut envoyé à nouveau à terre. L'intensité de la malédiction se propagea à travers tout son corps et le fit tressauter au sol avec un cri de douleur.

Il se demanda vaguement si c'était ça.

Après tout, est-ce qu'il allait être brutalement tué par son propre père? Bon sang, il espérait que non. Il s'accroupit pour sa baguette, mais un troisième sort le frappa au moment même où il la saisissait.

Il frissonna sur le sol, immobile.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me tue pas?Pensa-t-il avec une sorte de curiosité détachée, essayant de calmer la douleur au fond de son esprit en se demandant ce qui donnait à l'homme plus âgé l'envie de jouer avec sa conquête au lieu de mettre fin à cela.

Il réussit à regarder Lucius à travers les mèches de cheveux blonds qui tombaient mollement sur ses yeux à cause de la sueur. Son père le dominait, ses yeux étaient froids de malice et ses lèvres retroussées en un sourire terrifiant et cruel. L'homme semblait si furieusement excité que sa baguette tremblait dans sa main trempée de sang. Il frissonnait physiquement avec le plaisir de torturer son propre fils. Et pourtant il y avait une sorte de folie moite venant de lui, il en avait l'odeur.

Draco rencontra l'œil de son père avec une confiance obstinée, persuadé que peu importe ce qui s'était passé maintenant, il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour devenir un homme meilleur.

Il avait Hermione.

Et cela lui donna le courage de regarder la mort de face, sachant que ce serait plus gentil pour lui maintenant que pour Lucius un jour. Il espérait que l'homme se retrouverait dans une forme d'enfer que la mort pourrait imaginer pour lui.

"Devrais-je te tuer maintenant ou te laisser souffrir encore?" Murmura doucement son père, sa voix froissée alors qu'il regardait son unique enfant couché prostré par terre devant lui.

"NOOO!" Draco entendit Hermione crier d'angoisse de l'endroit où elle s'était battue. Elle avait visiblement fini et se retourna pour voir ce petit tableau, le montrant affalé devant Lucius, sur le point d'être assassiné. Il entendit ses pieds marteler le sol de pierre alors qu'elle essayait de se revenir, mais ils s'étaient tous deux éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Draco essaya de garder le contact visuel de son père, voulant qu'il l'ignore pour continuer à le tuer, mais ce fut un souhait vain. Au moment où Hermione hurla, elle attira son attention.

Son sourire est passé du froid au prédateur, comme un enfant qui prépare sa revanche pour un ennemi. C'était une expression effrayante.

"Non! Non,non non..." Plaida-t-il faiblement, mais c'était trop tard.

Lucius leva les yeux et Draco regarda impuissant alors qu'il lançait un puissant sort contre la sorcière aux cheveux bouclés alors qu'elle s'approchait, complètement inconciente au changement soudain de son attention. Ce faisant, il donna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes à Draco, l'envoyant sur le côté, son corps faisant maintenant face à l'endroit où la sorcière était en train de tomber à terre. Pour qu'il puisse tout voir.

Elle serrait une épaule meurtrie, de la même façon que Draco avait été envoyé avec une force de frappe brutale, mais merci Merlin, elle respirait toujours régulièrement. Il lui avait manqué la poitrine.

Lucius enjamba son fils et se dirigea vers elle, levant sa baguette menaçante. Tout s'est passé si vite, mais pour Draco, cela semblait durer une éternité. Il vit les yeux d'Hermione s'élargir sous le choc, avant de se poser rapidement sur lui. Il lutta désespérément pour l'atteindre, réussissant à se rouler sur le ventre et à se traîner vers sa baguette, qui reposait sur le sol de pierre. Ce faisant, il chercha quelqu'un, n'importe qui, pour l'aider. Mais Voldemort était une machine impitoyable, éliminant tous ceux qui s'approchaient trop près, tandis que Bellatrix et certains de ses alliés épongeaient le reste avec une efficacité impitoyable. Personne n'était assez proche pour l'arrêter.

Lucius formait le sortilège sur ses lèvres méchantes, faisant descendre sa baguette magique en arc de cercle, lorsqu'un bruit perçant se fit entendre dans le hall d'entrée. Dans la fraction de seconde qui précède avant que le sortilège ne frappe fatalement Hermione au cœur, Tilly apparut dans les airs dans sa robe rose à volants, se levant pour protéger la sorcière de son petit corps.

Draco regarda avec une horreur non dissimulée la scène se dérouler devant lui. Alors que le souffle du sortilège approchait, Hermione prit une grande inspiration, puis haleta et recula devant l'apparition inattendue de l'elfe devant elle.

Une bande brillante de tutu et de paillettes roses, s'enroulant autour de son corps dans une étreinte protectrice. Les grands yeux de l'elfe se fermèrent par la terreur alors que le sort la frappait. À ce moment-là, il y eut une pause pendant laquelle ils se figèrent tous les trois pour la regarder.

Draco savait que c'était tout dans son esprit, mais le temps, le mouvement et le son semblaient s'arrêter autour d'eux alors qu'il retenait sa respiration, le reste de la bataille s'amenuisant dans l'immobilité.

Hermione pouvait à peine respirer, son visage une image de désespoir alors que l'elfe se reculait, se levant loin de la sorcière. Tilly s'accrochait à son ventre, mais malgré tous ses efforts, Draco ne pouvait tout simplement pas voir ce qui se passait.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Lucius jurer et lever sa baguette pour obtenir Hermione correctement cette fois-ci. Il réussit à se mobiliser maintenant qu'il avait presque rampé vers sa baguette. Il jeta un sort silencieux vers le haut, ne cherchant même pas à savoir s'il frappait, mais entendit son père gémir de douleur alors qu'il était renversé.

Draco se fraya un chemin à travers les décombres. Quand il y parvint enfin, Tilly cligna des yeux de surprise et leva sa main vers la lumière presque curieusement. Ses doigts étaient tachés de sang. Hermione pleurait ouvertement, essayant de soigner l'elfe, et tenant sa baguette serré avec ses mains tremblantes. Tilly tourna ses grands yeux vers lui quand il les atteignit. Elle avait l'air confuse.

"Maître?" Elle grinça, interrogatrice, avant que son regard ne devienne flou et qu'elle trébuche sur ses petites jambes. Draco l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne puisse tomber et la laissa doucement tomber au sol.

"Tilly!" Hermione commença à dire d'une voix tremblante, "Tout ira bien, regardons ça et on te guérira. Te remettre sur pieds."

Ils réussirent à caler Tilly sur les jambes de Draco, alors que Hermione encourageait le petit elfe à se détendre.

Elle parvint à écarter ses longs doigts de la plaie, et ils suffoquèrent tous les deux en même temps, un petit halètement quand elle leur fut révélée. La malédiction avait créé une profonde entaille dans sa poitrine, le sang avait traversé sa robe rose et le tissu entourant la blessure.

Ça avait l'air mauvais.

Il y avait du sang qui coulait de la coupure, beaucoup trop pour un si petit elfe.

"Maître…" Balbutia-t-elle avec crainte, et Draco leva les yeux de sa poitrine pour la croiser.

"C'est bon, Tilly," Dit-il d'une voix qu'il essayait de garder son calme, mais semblait bouleversé même à ses propres oreilles. "Nous allons te guérir."

"Ce n'est pas possible..ble", Murmura la petite elfe, semblant fatiguée et écrasant un peu ses mots.

"Bien sûr que ça l'est," Bégaya Hermione, ses mains remuant la blessure comme si elle ne savait pas où commencer. "Comme tu m'avais guéri, tu te souviens?"

Tilly hocha la tête avant de laisser échapper un petit hoquet.

"Je ferais n'importe quoi ... pour ... Mme Hrm..nn"

"Tilly!" Dit-il plus fort, prenant son visage dans sa main trempée de poussière alors qu'elle commençait devenir lourde de fatigue. La sensation de sa main qui touchait doucement sa joue lui ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour le regarder d'un air maussade. Elle parla dans un murmure croquant, et ils purent tous les deux entendre le sang gargouiller, écumant de ses poumons fragiles.

"Maître -Tilly ne ... veut pas ... de vêtements."

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus faible et il pouvait voir Hermione essayant désespérément d'arrêter le flux de sang alors qu'elle cherchait quelque chose dans son sac.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Tilly? Je ne vais pas te donner de vêtements," Dit-il doucement. Tilly le regardait et, même si ses paupières étaient affaissées et ses pupilles floues, il savait qu'elle le suppliait directement, essayant de le regarder avec amour comme elle le faisait si souvent.

«S'il vous plait, ne… me donnez… des vêtements.

"Pourquoi je te donnerais des vêtements, Tilly? Tu es le meilleur elfe qu'un sorcier comme moi puisse jamais demander!"

"Je ne veux pas… vous… vous quitter."

Draco sentit sa vision se brouiller et il essaya de chasser furieusement les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Il ressentit une sensation de brûlure dans la poitrine, comme si son cœur était serré dans un poing brûlant.

"Je ne te donnerai jamais de vêtements", Promit-il avec chaleur, sa voix épaisse, "Tu m'appartiens, et moi je t'appartiens. Pas de vêtements. Jamais."

Tilly sourit alors, vaguement, ses lèvres ridées se retroussant un peu sur les côtés.

Elle souriait comme si ses rêves venaient de se réaliser. Draco pouvait sentir l'odeur piquante de l'essence de murtlap envahir ses narines, et à travers ses larmes, il pouvait simplement distinguer Hermione essayant d'en tamponner sur la plaie. Mais cela ne fonctionnait pas comme il se doit. Chaque fois que la peau se fermait, elle s'ouvrirait une fois de plus, ce qui fessait grimacer de nouveau Tilly.

"Pas de vêtements", Dit doucement Tilly, ses yeux baissés presque fermés avec un sourire tendre sur le visage. Son corps sembla se détendre un peu contre lui, le faisant la secouer doucement dans la panique.

"Tilly!" Appela-t-il de nouveau, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'échappe s'il y avait quelque chose qu'Hermione pouvait encore faire pour elle.

"Maître… j'ai si…froid." Murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Il pouvait sentir son petit corps frissonner et il arracha sa cape de Mangemort toujours drapée sur ses épaules et la plaça autour d'elle dans ses bras où il pouvait voir la chair de poule.

"C'est pas suffisant ", Murmura-t-il, se sentant complètement désemparé - détestant la façon dont le tissu noir et soyeux la rendait si petite, comment pouvait-il la coucher pour mourir en portant cette chose horrible?

"Draco ... je ne peux pas ... je ne pense pas pouvoir l'aider-" Dit Hermione avec un petit gémissement d'angoisse, et il cligna et leva les yeux vers elle. Des larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues et elle secouait la tête avec incrédulité. Il baissa les yeux sur l'elfe qui était prise de frissons et qui respirait difficilement.

"Je ne veux pas qu'elle… porte ça," Murmura-t-il avec désespoir, faisant un geste de ressentiment envers le tissu noir sans âme de la cape de Mangemort, Hermione acquiesça rapidement, quelques larmes tombant du bas de sa mâchoire et ruisselant sur Tilly, comme la pluie.

Elle tira un mouchoir de sa poche, puis agita sa baguette avec une touche douce sur le tissu. Elle se développa en une petite couverture chauson de la taille d'un elfe, qu'elle charma ensuite pour être de vives couleurs arc-en-ciel dans un motif en patchwork.

C'était parfait.

Draco se sentit étouffé par un sanglot alors qu'Hermione exécutait un joli petit sortilège qui transférait la courtepointe autour de l'elfe. Tilly sentit le doux et soyeux tissu de laine contre ses bras? son dos et sa joue et elle s'y blottit comme un bébé. Hermione avait même jeté un sort pour la réchauffer. Draco pouvait sentir sa chaleur contre ses cuisses.

"Mmmm…" Tilly laissa échapper le petit gémissement de confort, son corps se relaxant de plus en plus dans le petit lit.

"Pas de vêtements," Murmura-t-il, se penchant pour déposer un doux baiser sur le front de l'elfe, "Jamais".

Il se sentait comme s'il était là depuis un certain temps, berçant sa petite amie alors qu'elle mourait dans ses bras.

Ce n'est que lorsque Hermione eut un sursaut de surprise que Draco se souvint même qu'il était blotti à côté d'une bataille violente entre le bien et le mal. C'était comme si les combats autour de lui étaient devenus un lointain souvenir, incapables de pénétrer son chagrin.

Malgré le sentiment de léthargie qu'elle éprouvait, il releva la tête et fut stupéfait de ce qu'il vit.

Lucius avait été assommé par sa tentative d'attaque vicieuse. Mais il avait finalement retrouvé ses esprits et repris sa baguette. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait énervé le mauvais groupe de créatures magiques. Draco regarda avec incrédulité alors que les elfes de maison de Poudlard marchaient sur le Mangemort pétrifié.

Ce n'était pas beau à voir.

La première vague de magie le fit tomber à genoux avec un hurlement. Puis une petite main tira ses cheveux blonds en un poing en colère, tenant sa tête en place. Une série de charmes rapides passèrent devant lui, les minuscules elfes exécutant leurs travaux de pelage comme un légume. La peau pâle de son visage était déchiquetée par de petites coupures et des entailles, et une plaie plus profonde s'ouvrit dans son torse.

Tout comme Tilly.

Les elfes chantaient, un hymne noir dans une langue que Draco ne comprenait pas. Ils avaient l'air furieux, avide de son sang.

Lucius leur criait de rage impuissante, les appelant "vermine" et leur aboyant des ordres comme s'il espérait qu'ils obéiraient à son ton impérieux.

Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'ils le voyaient se faire torturer par ces créatures pour se venger de la perte de l'un des leurs, même si Tilly n'était pas de Poudlard elle-même.

L'illusion de la puissance des sorciers de sang-pur a été brisée par le pouvoir d'un groupe de minuscules elfes de maison. Il finit par comprendre se que Hermione à voulu expliquer au chalet. Si un jour les elfe se soulève contre les sorciers, il n'auront aucune chance.

Finalement, ils l'ont mis hors de sa misère. Il lui fallut un tour de main autour du cou pour le casser. Lucius s'effondra sur le sol, devenant ni plus ni moins qu'aucun des autres cadavres jonchant le sol du hall d'entrée.

Tandis que les elfes de maison applaudissaient pour leur victoire, de plus en plus de tumulte à leur gauche attirèrent leur attention. Particulièrement en entendant Bellatrix hurler de douleur.

C'était le chaos.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil stupéfait devant la silhouette légèrement sombre et arrondie de Molly Weasley qui se tenait fière devant la sorcière folle, portant le coup fatal qui avait essuyé la salope sadique de la surface de la terre.

Draco se sentait engourdi.

Son père et sa tante ont été tués brutalement sous ses yeux à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Pourtant, son cœur était toujours aussi douloureux à cause du corps minuscule de ce cher petit elfe de maison, niché dans ses bras, qui lui avait montré cent fois plus de gentillesse que toute autre personne dans son enfance.

Il entendit Hermione prendre une profonde respiration d'inquiétude lorsqu'une silhouette devint visible près d'eux un instant plus tard. Tout se passait trop vite pour qu'il puisse le prendre. Potter était apparu au centre du hall d'entrée, se tenant face à Voldemort dans une pose de combat.

Un combat à mort.

La foule se traîna beaucoup plus près de l'endroit où ils étaient assis et plusieurs mains se tendirent pour les aider à se relever. Draco se laissa convaincre de déposer le corps sans vie de Tilly dans une alcôve en sécurité, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire maintenant pour l'aider ou la réconforter. Il se tourna presque aveuglément vers la personne qui l'avait aidé à se relever et vit Blaise lui faire une grimace d'inquiétude. Il a vérifié les blessures de son ami et a constaté que malgré son étouffement total dans la saleté et la crasse, son ami semblait aller bien.

Draco plaça une main sur l'épaule de Blaise en signe de gratitude pour le soutien, et les deux amis se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre alors qu'ils se tournaient pour regarder Potter.

Ron avait aidé Hermione à se relever et elle se tenait maintenant entre eux, se mordant furieusement dans sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle regardait son meilleur ami amie entrer dans ce qui allait vraisemblablement être la confrontation finale.

Quand les autres furent distraits, il laissa ses pieds bouger un peu sur le côté pour être près d'elle. Il tendit la main et passa un bras autour de sa taille, dos à elle.

Hermione tremblait de peur.

Il frotta doucement la peau de sa hanche, trouvant un réconfort dans la proximité de leurs corps dans ces derniers instants.

Tout serait bientôt fini.

Il avait à peine écouté ce que Potter était en train de dire, mais il était impressionné de voir à quel point le garçon semblait calme. Il était si confiant. Le garçon qui a vécu deux fois devait savoir quelque chose qu'eux et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignoraient. Il était trop assuré. Trop certain que tout cela marcherait en sa faveur. Il eut même le culot de suggérer à Voldemort d'essayer de ressentir quelques remords.

Ce qui inquièta le plus Draco, c'est le moment où ils parlèrent de Snape. Il était clair qu'il avait été impliqué dans tout cela d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais les deux sorciers étaient frustrés sur les détails. Il aurait aimé savoir où se trouvait maintenant le vieux maître des potions.

Draco écouta avec confusion alors qu'ils commençaient à bavarder à propos de la baguette ancienne. Il se sentait un peu confus devant l'étrange sujet. C'était jusqu'à ce que son nom soit mentionné. Il sentit tous les yeux dans la salle se tourner brièvement vers lui et il se déplaça inconfortablement.

La voix de Potter était claire et résonnait dans le hall.

"… Jusqu'à ce que je le désarme hier soir à la tête de sanglier. À partir de ce moment, la baguette aînée a reconnu que son propriétaire avait été battu par quelqu'un d'autre et a commencé à reconnaître cette personne comme étant son véritable maître ... moi."

Draco jura doucement dans son souffle. Il pouvait entendre Blaise rire légèrement à côté de lui et Hermione lui rendit son étreinte avec une pincée de réconfort.

Connard de Potter, pensa-t-il avec une grimace, se demandant pourquoi le crétin moucheté devait annoncer à tout le foutu couloir qu'il l'avait battu.

Ce n'était pas un combat loyal, il a simplement lancé un sortilège de désarmement au moment où il est entré dans la pièce. Bien que cela l'ait fait revenir à son esprit plus tôt, il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa propre baguette. Peut-être que le changement d'allégeance était quelque chose que vous pouviez réellement ressentir dans la sensation même du bois lui-même.

Voldemort en avait clairement eu assez de leur yeux s'étaient assombris avec une intention malveillante tout au long de la conversation et il commençait à devenir anxieux. Le temps de parler était définitivement terminé.

Draco n'était pas sûr de ce à quoi il s'attendait, peut-être un grand duel impressionnant entre les deux sorciers.

Mais la réalité était bien différente. Tout ce qu'il a fallu, c'est un seul sort.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Les sorts se sont affrontés au milieu du hall d'entrée, faisant tressauter la foule qui retenait son souffle devant l'éclat de la lumière. Mais ce qui s'est passé ensuite était presque incroyable.

La propre malédiction de Voldemort a été repoussée par le simple sortilège de désarmement et elle le frappa directement en plein coeur.

Avant que quiconque puisse réellement comprendre ce qui se passait, il s'était effondré sur le sol, dans une agitation spasmodique de membres puis immobile, sans vie.

Voldemort était mort.


	32. Grief

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par EMARA88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

Chapitre 31. Grief.

L'agitation lente et pénible qui les entourait était légèrement inconfortable.

Les gens de droite et de gauche leur tiraient des regards confus, étonnés ou parfois méfiants alors qu'ils se consacraient à leurs affaires. Pour sa part, Draco essayait simplement d'éviter le contact visuel ou de cacher sa nervosité derrière un masque d'arrogance. En d'autres termes, il essayait de donner l'impression qu'il possédait ce foutu château, expression avec laquelle il s'était beaucoup habitué dans sa jeunesse à Poudlard.

Il vit Blaise tirer la langue un peu de façon immature une ou deux fois pour choquer les chuchoteurs, et secoua la tête avec frustration.

"Arrête ça, Blaise! Est-ce que tu veux qu'il nous confient aux aurors sanguinaires?"

Blaise rigola.

"Ce n'est pas mon problème, mec. Je suis un spectateur innocent qui aide les pauvres élèves des jeunes années à s'échapper.Tu es le grand méchant Mangemort."

"Ne me le rappelle pas," Draco se recroquevilla, baissant les yeux sur son avant-bras. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'attendait à ce que la vilaine marque disparaisse à la mort de Voldemort.

Il avait espéré que ça s'effacerait peut-être ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais à part devenir un peu plus grise qu'auparavant, c'était toujours un rappel horrible de l'endroit où il avait été forcé d'appartenir, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il n'a pas vraiment reproché à certaines personnes de le regarder avec méfiance alors qu'elles marchaient devant lui.

Il n'était pas vraiment le bienvenu, en particulier par les proches d'Hermione. Il y avait eu quelques murmures d'incrédulité et de dédain lorsque le combat avait pris fin et que la princesse de Gryffondor s'était jetée dans ses bras devant tout le monde. Alors que la plus grande partie de la salle avait éclaté pour célébrer la victoire, il avait été surpris par une masse de cheveux bouclés qui le descendait et le renversait presque alors qu'elle sanglotait dans sa poitrine. Il l'avait maintenue là pendant un âge, la frottant simplement dans le dos et murmurant des mots apaisants dans sa crinière débordante de cheveux, posant des baisers réconfortants sur la zone tendre de la peau juste sous son oreille.

Il avait eu autant besoin de ce moment de réconfort qu'elle. Cette dernière confrontation avec son père avait été intense et lui avait arraché toute son énergie, physique et mentale. Et puis il y avait Tilly…

Draco secoua tristement la tête, se rappelant la façon dont Hermione avait murmuré le nom du petit elfe avec tristesse après qu'ils se soit embrassés au milieu du hall d'entrée, tandis que d'autres applaudissaient et criaient autour d'eux, oubliant leur douleur à ce moment-là.

Finalement, Harry avait réussi à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule, à la recherche de ses meilleurs amis. Il avait partagé un moment très triste avec le Weasel, où ils semblaient communiquer l'un avec l'autre avec une intensité silencieuse avant que le roux ne rejoigne sa famille.

Puis le garçon qui vivait s'était tourné vers Hermione. Il grimaça quand il la vit blottie dans les bras de Draco, tremblant de larmes. Draco avait échangé un rapide coup d'œil averti avec lui, avant d'agiter doucement sa sorcière pour attirer son attention, puis de délicatement décrocher ses bras et de la transférer à son ami. Quand elle a remarqué Harry, elle s'était immédiatement jetée sur le garçon aux cheveux en désordre, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt avec Draco. Il haleta un peu pour respirer, gloussant à son oreille alors qu'elle le serrait.

Autour d'eux, il pouvait entendre les bruits de voix excités, parfois perturbés par des gémissements angoissé chargé de chagrin ou dévasté par la perte.

C'était l'atmosphère une bizarre, personne ne sachant vraiment comment agir ou quoi dire. Et cela avait seulement continué à devenir de plus en plus surréaliste alors qu'ils rassemblaient les morts et les blessés et allaient dans la Grande Salle pour réparer tous les blessures.

"Ils ont beaucoup perdu," Commenta Blaise sombrement, et l'esprit de Draco se retrouva dans le présent, alors que l'autre Serpentard était assis de l'autre côté du couloir. Il était surpris par le regard triste inhabituel sur le visage de son ami.

Draco scruta la pièce avec des yeux lourds de fatigue.

"Oui, nous avons perdu beaucoup ," Acquiesça-t-il doucement.

Hermione l'avait laissé un moment en arrière pour se blottir dans un coin avec les Weasley. Ils pleuraient leurs pertes comme tout le monde. L'un des jumeaux - Draco n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir lequel - avait été tué dans une explosion.

Ce n'était pas beau à voir.

Toute la famille était réunie autour d'un paquet de frère d'armes et de mots d'incrédulité, tous en larmes à la suite de la tragédie. Le jumeau restant était inconsolable. Il vit Hermione étreindre l'un des autres frères aînés, puis Arthur Weasley, mais elle continuait de jeter un regard coupable sur le côté. Lorsqu'il suivit ses yeux, il vit Ron se tenir à une distance assez raide d'elle, toujours boudent de la perdre, et il serra les dents de colère. L'idiot pourrait au moins mettre ses petits problèmes de côté dans un moment comme celui-ci pour se soutenir mutuellement.

Il effectua un autre balayage de la salle, espérant voir Severus rôder autour de lui, mais un pressentiment l'avait envahi alors que son parrain était toujours introuvable. Il repoussa la pensée grandissante de son esprit, ne voulant pas encore y faire face.

Draco remarqua également qu'Harry était absent du rassemblement de rouquin et il fronça les sourcils de confusion. Il se demandait où était allé le sauveur du monde sorcier en cette période de chagrin et de joie.

Très vite, ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée surprise de Neville Londubat. Le garçon de Gryffondor, auparavant rondouillard, se dirigeait vers les deux Serpentards assis légèrement à l'écart du reste des personnes en deuil. Il fut surpris de voir le large sourire à pleines dents se répandre sur le visage de Londubat. La plupart des autres jeunes gens qui les connaissaient à l'école les regardaient avec un air renfrogné, comme s'ils interrompaient quelque chose ou que leur simple présence constituait un délit.

Mais le garçon à l'air sage s'approcha avec plus de confiance que Draco n'avait jamais cru posséder. Il poussa sa main vers l'avant et attendit patiemment pendant que Draco contemplait le geste incrédule.

Finalement, il tendit la main et les deux se sont serré les mains. Quelques sourcils autour de la salle se levèrent surpris, observant curieusement l'interaction.

"Malfoy. Tu m'as sauvé la vie," Dit Neville d'un ton sincère et humble alors que leurs mains restaient brièvement connectées.

"Ce n'était pas… j'étais juste-"

"Tout va bien," Rit-il en voyant les excuses trébuchantes de Draco, "Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de sauver un Gryffondor. Nous ne sommes pas tous mauvais."

Draco rit et secoua la tête.

"Ce n'est pas ça. Je pense juste que c'était impulsif. Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi."

"Peut-être," Dit Neville avec un sourire espiègle, "Peut-être pas. Néanmoins, tes actions m'ont évité de devenir de la viande pour serpent. Je ne sais pas comment je vais rembourser ton courage."

"Pas besoin c'est ... bon. J'espère que tu n'a pas trop été blessé par ce putain de chapeau."

Neville se mit à rire à nouveau et se frotta consciemment l'arrière de la tête.

"Je suis un peu pauvre dans le rayon des cheveux, mais sinon, il s'agissait surtout d'un crucio déguisé pour ressembler à une flamme."

"C'est bien ce que je pensais ," Dit-il avec un signe de tête et Neville lui adressa un sourire cavalier qui lui donnait l'air d'être comme si la torture n'était pas une grosse affaire. À côté de lui, son ami émit un grognement d'incrédulité.

"D'accord, ça suffit!" Blaise l'interrompit et leva les mains, les paumes ouvertes, semblant un peu comique avec ses yeux écarquillés. "Qui es-tu, et qu'as-tu fait du vrai Neville Londubat?"

Draco roula des yeux devant le manque de diplomatie de son ami. Heureusement, Neville se contenta de rire en secouant la tête avec amusement au commentaire.

"Hé, c'est un moin surprenant que lui!" Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. "Ton ami Malfoy est clairement impliqué avec notre Hermione - une née-moldue de Gryffondor et la meilleure amie de Harry Potter et une de mes plus proche amie, à bon entendeur". Draco souri et hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. "C'est une tournure des événements plus choquante, tu ne penses pas?"

Blaise lui lança un regard sournois.

"C'est vrai", admit-il sèchement, "Je suppose qu'il y a un enfer gelé quelque part qui ressemble à ceci."

Neville rit à nouveau, tandis que Draco rougissait un peu.

"Yeh! Alors euh ... comme c'est arrivé ?" Demanda le garçon de Gryffondor, mais Draco haussa simplement les épaules et tenta de paraître désinvolte sur le sujet.

"C'est une longue histoire."

"C'est sûr. Alors, es-tu son… petit ami maintenant?"

Il essaya de réprimer un sourire, mais il réussit toujours à se frayer un chemin sur son visage.

"Ouais… je suppose que je le suis," Dit-il, se sentant plutôt satisfait de lui-même. Blaise le gifla dans le dos avec un rire.

"S'il te plait, ne le fais pas commencer," gémit son ami, "Il est une telle sève dégoulinante d'amour à son sujet!"

Neville avait seulement l'air encore plus curieux, mais sagement, resta silencieux et ne posa plus de questions.

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois et jetèrent un coup d'œil par-dessus la pièce lorsqu'ils entendirent un soudain cri de désespoir. Draco sentit quelque chose, peut-être du remords, lorsqu'il vit Nymphadora Tonks - sa cousine récemment rencontré - hurler de chagrin alors que Madame Pomfresh tirait un drap sur le visage de l'homme allongé près d'elle. Draco jeta un coup d'œil lorsqu'elle reposa le drap et reconnut le visage de son ancien professeur de défense de la troisième année, Lupin.

Il se souvint encore d'avoir entendu Bellatrix se plaindre de la façon dont sa nièce s'était mariée et avait eu un enfant avec un loup-garou. Il se sentit étrangement triste, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter quand il regarda Hermione et vit une nouvelle vague de larmes couler sur son visage quand elle réalisa ce qui s'était passé. Les blessures de l'homme étaient manifestement trop profndes et ils l'avaient perdu.

"Oh non, pauvre Tonks!" Murmura tristement Neville, le front plissé de sympathie. Draco soupira et se frotta le visage avec ses mains. Il ne connaissait même pas vraiment sa cousine, ils s'étaient littéralement rencontrés il y a quelques heures, mais se rendit compte avec un tristesse qu'elle et sa tante - Andromeda - étaient désormais la seule famille qu'il avait en vie.

Une sorte de force étrange se souleva en lui. Ignorant les questions des deux garçons avec lui, il se vit se faufiler parmi les gens qui tournaient autour de lui et se diriger vers la silhouette accroupie et recroquevillée de sa cousine.

Quand il est arrivé, il eu un instant d'incertitude. Mais ensuite, il sentit son courage monter et il plaça une main douce sur son épaule, la pressant légèrement. Tonks leva les yeux et cligna sur ses larmes pour le voir. Les sourcils levés, surprise abasourdie quand elle le vit.

Draco la regarda avec inquiétude alors qu'elle se levait sur ses jambes tremblantes et le regardait avec des yeux mouillés. Il pensa un instant qu'elle pourrait le gifler ou lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, mais elle ne le fit pas. Au lieu de cela, elle se jeta soudainement dans ses bras, tout comme Hermione l'avait fait avant. Il laissa échapper un peu sa surprise quand elle se cogna dans sa poitrine et il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rendre compte qu'il devait mettre ses bras autour d'elle. Draco la retint fermement, regardant par-dessus son épaule et voyant Hermione lui adresser un sourire tremblant et triste et un signe d'encouragement de l'endroit où elle se tenait plus loin.

Il resta longtemps avec sa cousine, ignorant studieusement les regards déconcertés des visages de ceux qui pensaient qu'il était toujours un mauvais Mangemort. Mais au bout d'un moment, ils détournèrent les yeux et continuèrent à pleurer, acceptant qu'il n'essayait pas de causer de problèmes.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Tonks," Murmura-t-il doucement dans ses cheveux alors que ses sanglots se calmaient. Elle se recula après un moment pour le regarder. Ses yeux et son visage étaient rouge à force de pleurer. Ses cheveux avaient pris une couleur marron terne et tombaient mollement autour de son visage.

"Oh Draco ..." Renifla-t-elle, essuyant ses yeux et se frottant le nez sur sa manche. "Tu a été si… si courageuse là-bas."

Il acquiesça et sourit, lui pressant les épaules.

"Y a-t'il quelque chose que je puisse faire?" Il a demandé doucement.

"Euh… je dois contacter ma mère. Elle doit m'apporter… le… le bébé…"

Draco hocha rapidement la tête et lui posa encore quelques questions pour l'aider. Le soulagement et la reconnaissance qu'elle lui adressa alors qu'elle le serra dans ses bras étaient si forts qu'il se sentit un peu nerveux de recevoir une telle affection.

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour organiser sa demande. Peu de temps après, il envoya un message par le hibou devant le hall d'entrée légèrement démoli, demandant à sa tante Andromeda de venir aussi vite qu'elle le pourrait au château. Il avait laissé Tonks entre les mains habiles du professeur Flitwick, qui était son ancien chef de maison quand elle était à l'école, et il faisait maintenant du bon travail pour la consoler.

Il soupira et prit une profonde inspiration de l'air frais du matin qui soufflait dans l'entrée principale. Il regarda sur le terrain où les gens traînaient toujours les corps des Mangemorts d'un côté pour que le ministère les traite.

Hormis la puanteur des cadavres et la magie qui s'estompait dans les airs, c'était vraiment très paisible ici. Il pensa au corps de la pauvre Tilly qui gisait avec ces autres pauvres âmes dans la salle. Elle avait été étendue avec sa couverture arc-en-ciel et les autres elfes de maison lui avaient fait une couronne. Draco espérait juste qu'il pourrait bientôt faire ce qui s'imposait, et la ramener à son chalet pour être enterré correctement dans son jardin préféré. Elle adorait jardiner dans son petit lopin de terre arrières, ces derniers mois. Tout comme elle aimait Hermione.

"Pssst…"

Draco fronça les sourcils, regardant autour de lui mais ne voyant personne dans les environs proches. Il entendit à nouveau le son et regarda de plus près, sautant un peu sous le choc quand il vit qui c'était.

La tête de Potter flottait dans les airs devant lui, en haut des marches. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, ses yeux se balançant pour essayer de voir son corps, mais ce n'était vraiment qu'une tête. Draco se souvenait avoir vu le trio doré disparaître au cours de la bataille sous une cape, et il devint méfiant.

Il avait toujours pensé que Potter avait accès à quelque chose qui le rendait invisible. Il s'en était plaint à Snape il y a des années. Et maintenant ses théories ont été confirmées.

"Potter," Grommela-t-il, "Qu'est-ce que tu fous, à te caché ici?"

"Je ne me cache pas!" Le garçon se disputa, mais Draco lui donna un sourire bizarre, une expression ironique, regardant son corps invisible. "D'accord, d'accord", A-t-il admis avec un peu d'agitation, "Je voulais juste un peu de temps pour faire certaines choses."

Draco renifla.

"Quoi, tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne suffisait pas?"

"Je suppose que non," Répondit-il avec un sourire d'auto-dénigrement, "Je devais avoir une brève conversation avec un portrait, puis j'ai réparer ma vieille baguette."

Draco se hérissa un peu à la mention d'une baguette et croisa les bras devant lui.

"Ouais, à propos deça," Ricana-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma putain de baguette exactement?"

Le sourire de Potter s'effaça un peu, ayant l'air plutôt penaud.

"Oh ... tu as entendu ça. Bien sûr que tu l'as fait," Il frotta sa cicatrice et rougie un peu nerveusement, "Désolé. Mais je suppose que tout a fonctionné à la fin, n'est-ce pas? Merci à toi, de toute façon. Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si tu n'avais pas menti à Voldemort… "

"Je sais ce qui serait arrivé", Dit-il, "Tu aurais été éviscéré."

"Oui, je suppose. Eh bien, merci. Et pour le serpent. Tu t'es avéré plutôt utile pour neutraliser la bête gluante," Potter sourit un peu malicieusement, le cherchant clairement.

Draco le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de décider de laisser tomber. Il détendi ses épaules dans une position plus détendue et souffla doucement.

"Tu as beaucoup de chance que tu sois le chevalier héroïque de tout le monde en armure étincelante, sinon je te vaincrais."

L'autre garçon sourit et remua sur ses pieds.

"En fait, je pense que je devrais être celui qui te menace."

Draco pencha la tête sur le côté.

"Oh vraiment?"

Le sourire de Potter se contracta un peu et tomba.

"Hermione est comme une soeur pour moi…"

Draco gémit et roula des yeux.

"Oh Merlin, on y va-"

"Hé! Je suis sérieux. Elle est ma seule famille, car oui nous sommes une famille! Et tu n'es pas exactement la première personne que j'aurais choisie pour elle."

"Sans blague," Dit Draco, "Je suppose que tu préférerais qu'elle soit avec ton amie Weasel."

Harry sourit un peu tristement.

"En fait non. Pour être honnête, tu es probablement un pas en avant Ron pour elle…"

Draco sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir, surpris, et Harry se précipita rapidement pour expliquer,

"Je veux dire, j'aime Ron aussi, il est mon meilleur ami, même s'il peut être un peu… têtu. Mais ils ne se ressemblent pas. Il la rendra probablement folle et elle finira l'étriper, ils se disputeraient tout le temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils craque et ruiner définitivement leur amitié. Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle se sentait comme obligé d'être avec Ron, comme si c'était sa seule option et je pense avoir ma part de responsabilité par rapport à ça. On la tellement accaparé, quelle semble ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle a des options des tonnes en faite. "

Les sourcils de Draco s'élevèrent haut sur son front.

"Bien ... c'est d'une perspicacité inattendue de toi Potter."

"J'ai mes moments."

Il y eut une pause légèrement délicate entre les deux garçons.Puis Harry frotta à nouveau sa cicatrice - c'était visiblement un tic nerveux - et soupira longuement.

"Ecoute, Malfoy ... Hermione est la seule qui ma suivi sans jamais me lâcher envers et contre tous-" Deaco le coupa "Oui j'ai entendu vaguement de parler de ça, super ton pote-" Harry le coupa à son tour. " C'est un contexte particulier, la guerre, et finalement il est revenu, c'est ce qui a compter pour nous. En tous cas, j'ai été complètement dévastée quand j'ai compris que nous ne pouvions pas retourner au manoir pour la secourir cette nuit-là. Et je pensais qu'elle était… enfin, ca ma presque détruit. Même avec tous les gens que j'ai perdu et qui sont morts, c'était le pire. Je ne pensais pas etre capable de continuer. Même maintenant qu'elle est là, je ne m'en remets pas, probablement jamais. Désolé, je suis en train de divaguer… "

Draco haussa les épaules, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne se sentait pas vraiment irrité par Potter pour son comportement excessivement sentimental. Il était surpris de constater que c'était vraiment agréable de savoir que Hermione avait un véritable et loyal ami dans Potter. Il semblait avoir sous-estimé le garçon Gryffondor aux cheveux en bataille et son dévouement envers elle.

Cela ne voulait pas dire que Potter et lui allaient devenir amis, mais au moins, il pourrait y avoir un respect mutuel, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pensé possible entre eux. Potter continua de parler une fois qu'il rassembla son train de pensées.

"Ce que j'essaie - plutôt mal - de dire, c'est qu'Hermione mérite le meilleur. Et si tu change d'avis, ou si tu fini par la blesser ou à être lâche à ce sujet, je te traquerai et te le ferai payer. Je suis assez bon pour ça, tu sais. L'élu, et tout. Et surtout il n'y a rien que je ne ferai pas pour elle. "

Draco laissa ses lèvres s'enrouler dans un véritable sourire amusé, observant Potter de près et voyant à quel point il était sérieux à ce sujet. Il croyait vraiment que le garçon de Gryffondor lui ferait du mal s'il brisait le cœur d'Hermione.

"Écoute, Po… Harry", Commença-t-il à se rapprocher du Gryffondor pour qu'ils se tiennent l'un à côté de l'autre, regardent par la porte d'entrée donnant sur la pelouse en contrebas. "Je ne t'aime pas vraiment, ni quoi que ce soit, mais tu mérites de connaître la vérité. Et… eh bien… le problème, c'est que je suis dingue d'elle, et ça n'a fait qu'augmenter depuis la cinquième année… " Dit-il, se sentant extrêmement maladroit de prononcer ces mots si franchement, et cela n'a pas aidé que la mâchoire de Potter a chuté grande ouverte. Ses joues rougirent un peu et il remua sur ses pieds alors qu'il continuait: "Je sais, ça semble fou. Mais c'est vrai. Alors quand vous avez été emmenés tous les trois au manoir Malfoy, peu importe ce qui se serait passé ou les risques personnel pour garde ma couverture, Hermione allait quoiqu'il arrive, s'en sortir vivante. Je serais mort pour elle. La nuit dernière, j'ai failli mourir, et je le referais si il le faut.

Potter le regarda complètement abasourdi pendant quelques instants. Sa bouche était béante et ronde comme un poisson, avant qu'il ne la ferme finalement et ne lui donne un petit sourire fantasque.

"Wow," Murmura le Gryffondor, son sourire se transformant en un sourire narquois. "Eh bien, je suppose que cela répond à beaucoup de questions."

"Tel que?"

"Par exemple, pourquoi tu as semblé si heureux après avoir empoisonné Ron en sixième année."

Draco se tortilla un peu, avant de permettre à un petit sourire narquois de venir de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

"C'était un bonus supplémentaire", Acquiesça-t-il vaguement.

Potter remua un peu avec un petit rire, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns en désordre et ils tombèrent dans un silence confortable. Ils regardèrent tous les deux le terrain pendant une éternité, prenant solennellement la sérénité du château après la tempête.

Après une longue pause au cours de laquelle il avait repensé à la bataille plus tôt, Draco se souvint soudainement de ce qui le tracassait et il se tourna vers Potter avec un regard réticent, redoutant sa propre question avant de la poser.

"Oh Merlin, je suis un idiot égoïste," Se murmura-t-il rapidement. "Potter, dis-moi… où est Snape? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'a pas…"

Il s'éloigna nerveusement et ses peurs furent confirmées lorsque Potter sembla extrêmement coupable pendant une seconde.

"Oh merde ..."

"Je suis désolé, Malfoy. Voldemort l'a tué dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il essayait de devenir le maître de la putain de baguette ancienne. Snape n'avait aucune chance. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte à l'époque, mais maintenant ... J'aurais aimé pouvoir en faire plus. Tant de gens l'ont détesté à la fin, mais vraiment… c'était un héros. "

Draco sentit la grosseur de sa gorge devenir inconfortable et il essaya de l'avaler. À la fin de la bataille, il avait fermement repoussé ses questions à propos de Snape plus tôt dans la matinée, car au fond de lui, il connaissait la vérité.

Une partie de lui pensait que s'il ne demandait pas, alors ce ne serait pas vrai. Mais il savait que si Snape avait été en vie, il se serait battu juste à côté de lui et de Potter. Au lieu de cela, ce bâtard au visage de serpent l'avait assassiné.

Merde.

Il souhaitait un instant insensé que le branleur diabolique ressuscite des morts une nouvelle fois, juste pour que Potter puisse à nouveau le faire disparaître de son existence.

"Putain de bâtard!" cria-t-il un peu trop fort et cela résonna de manière désagréable dans le hall d'entrée.

Draco se laissa tomber sur le marchepied, baissant la tête pour se reposer entre ses mains, fatigué, déjà épuisé de chagrin.

Severus Snape était l'un des seuls à avoir cru en lui, à savoir qu'il était meilleur que son éducation. Il avait développé chez lui le plaisir d'apprendre et un sens de la moralité avec lequel Lucius ne s'était jamais ennuyé. Et même si leurs relations étaient devenues tendues pendant leurs années à Poudlard, il avait finalement fait une vraie différence dans sa vie. Penser à son assassinat si froidement barbare, avant même que la vraie bataille ne commence, était déprimant.

Pauvre Rogue. Sa vie avait été pourri jusqu'à sa mort.

Draco aurait aimé que le vieil homme ait une autre chance de vivre une vie normale, après la guerre. Qu'il puisse devenir quelque chose de plus grand qu'un simple espion pour deux maîtres.

Il sentit une légère pression sur son dos entre ses omoplates et faillit gémir de gêne lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était Potter qui lui tapotait le dos dans ce qu'il supposait être un geste réconfortant. Au lieu de cela, il se sentais mal à l'aise.

"Je suis désolé," Dit à nouveau Potter, mais Draco le souleva simplement.

"Je ne devrais pas être surpris", Dit-il, la voix étouffée dans ses mains. "Je savais qu'il était mort. Je voulais juste ... il était mon parrain. Il m'a sauvé."

"Il nous a tous sauvés," Dit doucement Potter.

Draco hocha la tête et renifla un peu, souhaitant vraiment que le pauvre Gryffondor ne soit pas là pour assister à son moment de faiblesse.

"Draco?"

Sa tête se redressa un peu au son de la voix d'Hermione, et il se retourna pour la voir les rejoindre depuis le hall d'entrée.

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés d'inquiétude, sans doute confus par la petite scène qu'il proposait. Potter avait enlevé son manteau et s'était accroupi pour lui tapoter le dos pendant qu'il pleurait sur les marches du perron. Cela ne pourrait pas lui paraître plus surréaliste.

"Oh mon Dieu, Draco!" Murmura-t-elle avec inquiétude, "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et renifla à nouveau.

"Rogue est mort", Dit-il doucement, ignorant Potter au profit de regarder sa sorcière bien-aimée, si belle même si elle était couverte de poussière et de sang séché. Hermione hocha tristement la tête, ses yeux s'agrandissant de souvenir, et elle se dépêcha d'aller de l'avant pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, l'air misérable.

"Oh Draco… je suis vraiment désolé. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai complètement oublié de te le dire. Je suis une personne horrible…"

Elle était si consternée, son visage était complètement tombé et ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes. Draco se pencha immédiatement vers elle, caressant ses joues avec son pouce pour essuyer les quelques gouttes qui tombaient.

"Chut, ne pleure pas, princesse," Murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le sien. "Il y a eu tellement de pertes la nuit dernière. Tu étais bouleversé, nous l'étions tous. Je n'ai même pas pensé à demandé à Potter avant maintenant. Ne te sens pas coupable, s'il te plaît."

Elle renifla et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois alors qu'elle le regardait.

"Je suis désolé pour ton parrain. Mais il n'était pas seul quand il est mort. Nous étions là-bas. Harry et moi. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il semblait vraiment heureux de voir Harry, si tu peux le croire."

Draco sourit doucement, la prenant dans ses bras. Il laissa sa main dériver pour caresser ses doigts sur ses boucles sauvages qui étaient devenues un désordre absolu pendant le combat. Il sentit ses petits ongles aigus s'enfoncer dans son dos, mais la légère piqûre ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait avoir sa courageuse lionne ici, se tenant à lui.

"Je vais juste ... retourner à l'intérieur alors," Murmura Harry maladroitement de côté, mais aucun d'eux ne lui répondit, trop pris à s'offrir mutuellement le soutien intime que seul un amant peut fournir. Draco entendit les légers pas de Potter taper sur la pierre de plus en plus silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parti et qu'ils soient seuls.

"Tu ne lui a pas jetée un sort," Murmura Hermione, taquinant son oreille après un moment, et il sourit.

"Je n'ai aucune envie d'être envoyé à Azkaban pour avoir maudit l'élu."

Hermione pouffa de rire, sa respiration chatouillant la peau de son cou.

"Tu sais, quand Kingsley a reçu son rapport que Harry a remis au ministère tout à l'heure, Harry a parfaitement expliqué que tu ne devait pas être arrêté. Il a menacé de les humilier en déclarant ouvertement son mépris pour le ministère s'ils osaient même essayé de te prendre. "

Draco se pencha en arrière pour la regarder avec surprise. Le sourire d'Hermione était large et un peu suffisant.

"Vraiment?" Il a demandé dubitativement.

"Mmhmm. Je l'ai entendu."

Draco siffla doucement, levant les sourcils et la regardant avec perplexité.

"Wow. C'était assez... décent de sa part."

"Peut-être que Harry n'est pas si mauvais après tout," Plaisanta-t-elle.

Draco sourit, pensant à leur conversation étrangement cordiale il y a une seconde, et combien le garçon se souciait clairement d'Hermione.

"Peut-être pas. Il est… une personne agaçante de qualité."

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit à sa déclaration, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rayonnante.

Son visage était brillant d'excitation et d'espoir, la rendant extrêmement belle. De toute évidence, cela signifiait beaucoup pour elle de le voir s'entendre avec son meilleur ami.

"Jaime que tu essayes," Murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque, "Que tu veuilles maintenir la paix avec mes amis. Que tu restes et que tu luttes pour ce en quoi tu crois. J'aime que tu aies sauvé Neville. J'aime que tu aies dit la vérité à Lucius et à quel point tu te souciais de Tilly. Draco, " Elle s'arrêta et il la vit avaler, attrapant ses mains et les tenant fermement, le regardant avec ferveur, les yeux ouverts et honnêtes," Je suis tombé amoureuse toi moi aussi. "

Il sentit son cœur bégayer et presque s'arrêter un instant, avant qu'il ne recommence à battre très vite. Il la regarda momentanément avec incrédulité, avant que ses lèvres ne s'étendent en un sourire maniaque.

"Vraiment?" Demanda-t-il, aussi excité qu'un enfant déballant un cadeau le jour de Noël, "Tu… euh… vraiment?"

Hermione avait l'air un peu gêné, mais elle se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça.

"Je suis tellement idiote, Draco," Gémit-elle, "J'aurais dû te le dire hier soir avant mon départ. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à la façon dont j'avais commis cette énorme erreur. Et si quelque chose arrivait à l'un de nous pendant la bataille et Je ne te l'avais pas dit. Mais tout est devenu incontrôlable et il était trop tard. "

"Tu es vraiment sérieuse, n'est-ce pas?" Il a demandé dans l'incrédulité totale.

Hermione le regarda un peu mal à l'aise.

"Bien sûr que je suis sérieuse. Tu ne me crois pas?"

Draco rigola un peu follement.

"Bien sûr que non! Comment pourrais-je? Tu es ... eh bien ... la sorcière la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais connue. Et je suis -"

"Un héros", L'interrompit Hermione avec un petit sourire gentil qui lui donnait envie de l'embrasser avidement.

Incapable de réprimer l'envie, il le fit, attrapant son visage et appuyant fort sa bouche contre la sienne. Il inclina la tête sur le côté, suçant sa lèvre inférieure humide comme un homme mourant de soif. Avant qu'il ne puisse être trop emporté, il se recula pour la regarder dans ses yeux de miel légèrement étourdis.

"Dis-le encore", Demanda-t-il, un peu enfantin, mais elle lui donna un sourire indulgent et complice.

"Je t'aime," Répéta-t-elle d'une voix rauque, ses yeux se posant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il venait de l'embrasser à bout de souffle.

"Oh Merlin, aide-moi, je t'aime tellement", Répondit-il avant de refermer leurs lèvres, s'embrassant désespérément. C'était comme si des semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils avaient tous deux ressenti ça ensemble.

Il a glissé ses doigts dans ses cheveux et a cajolé sa bouche de baisers, souhaitant pouvoir simplement oublier la destruction qui les entoure et l'emmener chez elle à la maison.

Leur cottage.

Il la garderait coincée là-bas, la prenant encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus marcher correctement. Cette pensée le fit gémir et il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure avec voracité, cherchant désespérément à amadouer ces gémissements courroucés qui l'incendiaient…

"Euh… excusez-moi?"

Draco libéra Hermione rapidement, un peu surpris que quelqu'un ait réussi à les rejoindre sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Mais là encore, ils étaient plutôt occupés. Il retint rapidement son souffle et se tourna pour plisser les yeux devant la silhouette qui se tenait devant eux, un peu cachée par la lumière du soleil qui brillait sur la pelouse.

Il a eu un peu peur au début, pensant que la femme était sa tante Bella, revenu à la vie, ou quelque chose du genre, mais il a alors réalisé ce que cela signifiait. Il se releva vivement, lissant ses cheveux et donnant à la femme une grimace légèrement nerveuse.

"Tu dois être Andromèda," Balbutia-t-il, regardant de haut en bas la femme qui lui rappelait tellement Bellatrix, mais de nombreuses autres façons, il y vit sa mère.

Elle avait l'air épuisée, ses yeux étaient enfoncés sous les cernes noirs et une expression inquiète sur le visage. Il s'est immédiatement senti mal pour la femme. Elle a, à son tour, passer ses yeux sur lui, se posant sur ses cheveux blond pâle.

"Et tu dois être Draco," Murmura-t-elle avec lassitude. "Tu m'as envoyé la lettre… bonjour Melle Granger, Nymphadora ma souvent parler de vous avec les plus beau mots," Ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourir, regardant Hermione qui était aussi debout et qui avait l'air un peu gêné d'être pris en flagrant délit devant la zone de combat toujours fumeur.

"Enchanté Andromèda", acquiesça poliment Hermione, s'agrippant à la main de Draco. Il s'est finalement réveillé.

"Nymphadora est juste à l'intérieur. Elle a dit quelque chose à propos du bébé-" Ajouta-t-il, baissant les yeux et voyant qu'Andromeda ne portait clairement pas un bébé.

"Ce n'est pas un endroit pour le petit Teddy", Soupira tristement la femme. "Je l'ai laissé avec un ami. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, ma fille a besoin de moi."

Sa posture et sa voix étaient assez hautaines, tout comme sa mère, mais lorsqu'elle passa devant eux pour aller à l'intérieur, il la vit faire une pause et se retourner pour lui faire face à nouveau.

"Peut-être que quand nous aurons plus de temps ... nous pourrions discuter", suggéra-t-elle doucement, l'observant pour jauger sa réaction. Ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus gentils que sa mère ou sa tante. Elle semblait vraiment vouloir le revoir.

Il déglutit et hocha la tête, se sentant étonnamment curieux d'apprendre à connaître d'autres membres de sa famille qui lui avait été interdit. Cela pourrait aider de combler le trou douloureux dans son cœur où sa mère était.

"J'aimerai bien," Dit-il fermement, avec un très léger sourire pour lui faire savoir qu'il était sincère, et elle sembla instantanément soulagée. Peut-être avait-elle craint qu'il ne ressemble trop à son père. Mais sûrement le voir embrasser la princesse de Gryffondor avait dissipé cette idée. Malgré tout, elle lui adressa un dernier sourire chaleureux avant de se retourner et de rentrer à l'intérieur avec ce qui était clairement un cœur lourd.

"Draco? Est-ce que ça va?"

Il réalisa qu'il avait dû regarder la femme pendant un moment, car lorsqu'il se retourna vers Hermione, elle le regardait avec inquiétude. Il sourit de manière rassurante.

"Je suis épuisé", Admit-il, se penchant et plaçant un autre baiser doux et presque chaste sur sa lèvre inférieure, qui était encore un peu gonflée par leur passion précédente, "J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison et de dormir pendant des jours. "

Hermione sourit, s'appuyant fatiguée contre lui. Ils se sont appuyés l'un sur l'autre avec un bras autour de la taille de l'autre.

"Je sais, c'est difficile d'être ici après tout ça. Il y a tant de tristesse. Je veux juste fermer les yeux et l'oublier pendant un moment."

Il sourit et traîna sa main paresseusement sur sa mâchoire.

"Je t'aime-"

"Le putain de pantalon de Merlin, Draco!"

Ils gémirent tous les deux et se tournèrent pour regarder Blaise se pencher hors de la Grande Salle, son expression de frustration intense et ses cheveux un peu foirés.

"J'en ai marre de ces putain de Gryffondors! Ce sont des douleurs insupportablement nobles et énervantes. Peux-tu revenir ici et équilibrer un peu la pièce s'il te plaît?"

Draco soupira de résignation. Mais ensuite, un petit élan le frappa et il se redressa et se tourna vers Blaise avec une expression pensive.

"En fait ...non."

"Quoi?"

"Non. Je ne peux pas. On rentre à la maison."

Hermione le regarda avec surprise, incapable de cacher l'espoir dans ses yeux.

"C'est vrai ?"

Il la regarda avec adoration, repoussant quelques boucles perdus de son visage afin de pouvoir rencontrer ses magnifiques yeux bruns.

"Oui. Je suis sûr que ça ne le dérangera pas," Dit-il doucement, et les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent, comme si elle était désespérée de partir mais trop noble pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Blaise avait raison. Putain de Gryffondors. "Tu en as assez fait pour l'instant, Hermione. Tu en as fait plus qu'assez, en faite. Nous pouvons revenir après un bon sommeil pour continuer à aider."

"Merci," Murmura-t-elle doucement, en appuyant son front contre le sien. "Allons enterrer Tilly correctement."

Il sentit également ses yeux piquer à ses mots doux, et même Blaise n'essaya pas de les taquiner ou de se disputer quand il vit leur tendre petit moment ensemble.

"Es-tu sûr?" Il a demandé, juste pour être sûr que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Hermione leva son menton pour le regarder, et il pouvait voir son amour pour lui briller à travers son regard. Il sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge alors qu'il fixait sa sorcière. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire.

"Oui. Ramène-moi à la maison, Draco."


	33. Transformé

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par EMARA88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 31. Transformé.

Épilogue

Draco étira ses bras très haut au-dessus de sa tête, ses jointures effleurant la tête de lit alors qu'il étirait ses muscles fatigués. Il sentit cette agréable piqûres vibrer le long de son dos et gémit de contentement. Il y avait toujours une belle douleur émanant de chaque centimètre de son corps, même s'il avait été mis à l'épreuve la nuit dernière.

Hermione avait décidé impulsivement qu'elle souhaitait célébrer l'anniversaire du jour où il l'avait sauvée et amené pour la première fois dans leur chalet bien-aimé. Elle avait organisé un dîner spécialement pour lui, mais après cela, il était devenu complètement incontrôlable, comme cela arrivait souvent.

Draco fredonna de joie en contemplant la facilité avec laquelle ils étaient devenus intimes l'un avec l'autre au cours de la dernière année. Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant depuis la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, approchant presque de l'anniversaire de la bataille finale, et c'était toujours comme si c'était la première fois.

Ils étaient insatiables.

Une fois que la période de deuil et le chaos de la guerre s'étaient un peu calmés, c'était comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus se tenir, il devait se peperdre en elle.

Après la bataille, Hermione s'était installée dans le chalet avec très peu de cérémonie et ils avaient procédé à baptiser rapidement chaque surface de la maison au moins dix fois avec passion. Il se souvint d'une occasion particulièrement précieuse au cours de laquelle il avait eu besoin d'elle si désespérément qu'il renversé les assiettes de la cuisine avec un geste de la main au milieu du déjeuner et prise directement sur la table.

C'était une de leurs nombreuses expériences mémorables.

Honnêtement, il se demandait comment il pouvait encore fonctionner normalement, alors que son cerveau semblait se transformer en bouillie chaque fois qu'elle était là. Il pensait que cela aurait disparu avec le temps, mais elle avait toujours la capacité étrange de l'enflammer d'un simple coup d'œil.

Draco eut un petit sourire narquois, quand il se souvint d'une fois ou, Potter et Weasley étaient apparus en surprise et avaient frappé fort à la porte d'entrée, les deux rougir profondément quand ils avaient réalisé ce qu'ils avaient interrompu.

Ils s'étaient inquiétés de la décision précipitée de leur amie de vivre avec le grand méchant ancien Mangemort, quand elle n'était pas revenue avec eux après la restauration de Poudlard. Elle avait biensur passé ses ASPIC mais en candidat libre. Inutile de préciser qu'elle a explosé tous les records sur le dernier siècle.

Il semblait que Potter n'était pas tout à fait prêt au rythme rapide et sérieux de leur relation. Potter ne comprenait pas très bien qu'Hermione avait vécu heureuse dans cette maison pendant des mois alors qu'elle se remettait et que c'était devenue sa maison aussi. Cependant, il ne veillait que sur ses intérêts, et Draco était heureux de supporter l'intrusion tant qu'ils ne l'attachaient pas et ne la traînaient pas contre son gré hors d'ici.

Cela avait demandé un peu de persuasion de la part d'Hermione, mais elle avait réussi à calmer le garçon qui avait survécu deux fois. À la fin, il lui avait fait un câlin chaleureux et lui avait promis de lui rendre visite aussi souvent que possible et bien sur elle dû jurer d'envoyer un patronus si elle avait des problèmes.

Weasley, de son côté, avait des intérêts beaucoup plus égoïstes. Il avait exigé avec colère qu'elle retourne à Grimmauld Place avec eux, où les deux garçons étaient restés, et avait perdu son sang-froid quand elle avait refusé. Cela avait mis une grande blessure dans leur amitié et avait tourmenté Hermione pendant des mois alors qu'il persistait à l'ignorer.

Elle avait détesté de ne pas parlé à Weasley, et il voyait bien qu'elle en souffrait, mais elle était également restée obstinée et avait décidé de rester fidèle à ses sentiments. Elle voulait vivre dans sa chère petite maison.

C'était sa maison.

Et Draco n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Il l'avait conçu pour elle, il avait toujours voulu qu'elle soit ici avec lui. Et malgré tout les arguments bidons contre ça, comme leur jeune âge et leur manque d'expérience, cela lui semblait juste.

Il n'avait de sa vie, jamais été aussi heureux.

Cela avait pris beaucoup de temps à Weasley, un peu plus de trois mois, pour qu'il se montre enfin, rampant bien sûr, pleurant dans le salon qu'elle lui manquait comme un menbre amputé à son corps et s'excusant pour la façon dont il l'avait traitée. Lui avouant qu'il l'aimait et n'avait même jamais envisagé sa vie sans elle, mais apprendrait et ferait de son mieux pour passer à autre chose, tous ce qu'il voulait c'était de retrouver son amie.

Et Draco ne l'a pas crû une seconde.

Ils ont eu beaucoup de visiteurs au chalet cette année. Il avait laissé encore plusieurs enchantements protecteurs autour de l'endroit, mais pas aussi lourds qu'avant, et les amis et la famille étaient les bienvenus.

Son père n'eyant jamais eu l'occasion de le rayer du testament, il a hérité de toute la fortune de sa mère, son père mais aussi de sa tante Bellatrixe, car lors de la bataille les deux Lestranges sont mort et il n'avait, heureusement pas d'enfant.

Donc il était maintenant colossalement riche.

Il avait rendu une grande parti de l'héritage de Bellatrixe, à sa tante Andromeda, car il estimait que ce n'était que réparer l'injustice commis en premier lieu de ne pas lui remettre son héritage pour un motif aussi stupide, qui elle-même avais partagé avec Tonk.

Draco avait travaillé d'arrache-pied depuis un an pour mettre de l'ordre dans les affaires de sa famille. Il était donc souvent parti pendant de longues périodes. Lucius avait gardé les différentes sociétés et investissements Malfoy, situé un peu partout dans le monde en vie grâce à des relations sournoises.

Il y avait beaucoup de corruption à éliminer, et Draco attaqua la tâche avec une main ferme qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Il était déterminé à en faire une entreprise, qu'il serait fier de diriger et de léguer à ses futures enfants, une qui se fondait dans le nouvel ordre mondial sorcier et avec le ministère de la magie plus rigoureux de Shacklebolt.

Mais ce n'était pas facile.

Il y avait beaucoup de liens à couper, de hiérarchie à recadrer et de personnes à renvoyé. La plupart étaient assez dangereuse à dégager et il recevait pas loin de cent menaces de mort par jour. Ce qui expliquait aussi le maintien, d'une grande partie des protections

Hermione avait toujours été une sainte, le soutenant. Elle avait été tellement compréhensive, surtout quand il avait été contraint de partir pendant quelques jours, ici et là, et tout au long de tout ça, elle avait soutenu dans sa détermination à redonner à la société son ancienne gloire et son respect.

Elle-même avait été occupée à chercher des moyens d'inverser les charmes de mémoire complexes comme ceux qu'elle avait utilisés avec ses parents.

Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus des réponses, avec toutes ses notes méticuleuses disposées dans des classeurs à code de couleurs et empilées autour du chalet. Il avait été émerveillé par les progrès qu'elle avait accomplis et véritablement impressionné par son habileté pour le charme d'oubli.

Si c'était possible, il tombait de nouveau amoureux d'elle un peu plus chaque jours, juste la regarder assimiler tout d'une manière qui prouvait hors de tous doutes qu'elle était la plus brillante sorcière de son âge.

Elle avait tout compris de manière si efficace, de manière naturelle, alors Draco leurs avait déjà réservé leurs deux billets de premières classes pour s'envoler pour l'Australie plus tard dans l'année. Il avait prévu de la surprendre avec les billets bientôt.

Elle méritait une petite récompense pour montrer qu'il se souciait d'elle et qu'il resterait à ses côtés quand le moment serait venu de mettre son dur travail à exécution.

Son succès dans l'inversion des charmes avait déjà attiré beaucoup d'attentions, particulièrement de la part d'une entreprise allemande de recherches magiques qui lui avait écrit pour lui proposer un emploi permanent. Elle pourrait même le faire de chez elle si elle ne voulait pas déménager à Berlin.

Draco était si fier d'elle. Elle n'avait pas encore décidé quoi faire, mais ça importait peu. Quoi qu'elle choisisse de poursuivre, cette jeune et jolie fille moldue intrépide allait prendre d'assaut le monde sorcier.

L'incroyable sorcière en question choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la chambre, le sourire de Draco s'élargit en un sourire effronté. Elle était clairement un peu fatiguée, ce qui le fit seulement rire.

Elle le regarda avec un petit froncement de sourcils autoritaire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de baisser les yeux sur son corps, toujours étincelant de gouttelettes d'eau de sa douche et enveloppé seulement dans une fine serviette blanche.

"N'y pense même pas, Draco!"

Il essaya de cligner des yeux innocemment vers elle, d'où il était étendu sur le lit, le drap drapé autour de sa taille. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher la lueur lubrique de ses yeux.

"Comment ça ?" Il a demandé feignant l'ignorance.

Hermione posa ses mains sur ses hanches, lui lançant des poignards.

"Tu sais pourquoi," Dit-elle avec une petite moue, même si il vit un coin de ses lèvres se contracter, "Et nous sommes déjà en retard, grâce à toi!"

Draco haussa les épaules, détendant ses bras, aimant la façon dont le regard d'Hermione s'attarda sur sa poitrine nue.

"Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de porter cette robe verte sexy por une fête d'anniversaire pour enfant."

Hermione se moqua.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi et cette couleur?"

Draco se contenta de sourire et se mordit la langue, lui envoyant un petit clin d'œil malicieux.

Elle ne plaisantait pas.

Il adorait quand elle portait du vert, ce qu'elle faisait beaucoup plus de nos jours.

Il leur avait fallu quelques semaines pour comprendre pleinement certains des changements survenus dans le chalet à leur retour. Il s'est avéré que Tilly avait fait beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils avaient connu à l'époque.

Hermione avait toute une garde-robe pleine de vêtements, et il avait été très heureux de découvrir que beaucoup d'entre eux étaient conçus dans les couleurs de Serpentard. Le petit elfe a dû travailler si dur pour assembler cette magnifique garde-robe tres féminine pour la sorcière, elle avait maintenant un dressing digne d'une duchesse!

Et Draco avait presque pleuré en voyant le projet sur lequel l'elfe travaillait dans sa chambre mansardée. Tilly avait cousu une belle courtepointe avec le blason Malfoy, une belle couverture conçue pour un petit bébé. Il y avait même des charmes protecteurs d'elfe qui y étaient tissés pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours à la bonne température, ne nécessitaient jamais de lavage et qu'elle était imperméable à tous les sorts hostiles.

Hermione avait été très touchée par le geste. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à avoir des enfants et ne le seraient probablement pas avant de nombreuses années. Bon sang, ils n'étaient encore que des adolescents, à peine des jeunes adultes ! Mais sa pensée était si douce et il était persuadé que ce serait un trésor de famille très significatif pour eux à l'avenir.

Après avoir trouvé la courtepointe, Hermione avait décidé de planter un petit jardin rempli des très belles fleurs roses dans un coin de terre à l'arrière où le corps de Tilly était enterré - sa couleur préférée.

"Draco, tu compte te préparer bientôt? On aurait dû être là-bas il y a une demi-heure!"

Il ramena ses yeux sur le corps pécheur d'Hermione alors qu'elle réenfilait la robe tentatrice et se regardait dans le miroir. Il soupira à contrecœur, sachant qu'il devrait s'habiller.

C'était sa deuxième tentative de se préparer.

La première fois qu'elle avait commencé à se déshabiller pour se changer, il avait jeté un coup d'œil à la courbe de son dos nue et l'avait carrément attaqué. Une partie de jambes en l'air rapide et débridée sur le lit plus tard, et elle essayait de nouveau avec plus de succès. Pour l'instant du moins.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher. Il adorait l'étroitesse de son dos où il y avait deux fossettes dans le bas juste au-dessus de ses hanches.

Ça lui donnait tellement envie d'elle. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la jeter sur le lit et de la dévorer dans un épais brouillard de convoitise. Elle n'était pas particulièrement heureuse d'avoir à prendre une autre douche après. Mais sa colère était atténuée par un sourire assez étourdi et satisfait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à essuyer de son visage, peu importe la force avec laquelle elle essayait de le regarder, alors il se sentait plutôt satisfait.

"D'accord, ma petite tentatrice," Tira-t-il avec un gémissement exagéré, jetant le drap et se déplaçant pour se changer dans les vêtements étalés sur la commode. Il avait récemment laissé Hermione le convaincre de porter des vêtements plus décontractés, puisqu'elle affirmait qu'il avait l'air sexy, et l'ensemble d'aujourd'hui se composait d'un jean bleu marine et d'une chemise grise élégante. Il ressemblait à un moldu, pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il s'étudiait lui-même dans le miroir. Mais il adorait les baskets créé par un certain Stan Smith qu'elle lui avait achetés, ils étaient en fait plutôt cool, pensa-t-il. Et les lacets étaient d'un vert brillant, Serpentard.

"Parfait," Murmura-t-elle, le regardant de haut en bas, tripotant un peu ses cheveux alors qu'ils se regardaient tous les deux dans le miroir, "Très…normal".

Il lui sourit et inclina la tête d'un côté la considérent.

"Je ne serai jamais normal, mon amour," La taquina-t-il après une pause, se penchant pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle avait le goût du mélange glacé aux baies qu'elle mettait sur ses lèvres, qui les rosissaient et les faisaient brillier, ce qui lui donnait l'air si irrésistible. En hommage à Tilly elle avait continué à se maquiller légèrement.

"Comme tu me plais comme ça," Murmura-t-elle en retour, avant de se tourner pour enrouler ses cheveux en une longue tresse épaisse coller au crâne, que Potter appellait Tom Rider, elle avait essayé de lui expliquer mais avait vite abandonner, préférant lui montrer le film.

Elle était magnifique.

C'était à sa connaissance la seule femme qui pouvait dégagée autant de sensualité et en même temps respirer l'innocence.

Draco lui sourit quand il eut fini, tendant sa main pour qu'elle la prenne. Elle attrapa rapidement le cadeau bleu et rouge enveloppé sur la coiffeuse. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le point d'apparition.

"Je pense toujours que tu as été un peu excessif avec le cadeau, Draco."

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire narquois.

"Quel est l'intérêt d'être un millionnaire gâté si je ne peux pas faire des folies pour ma famille?"

Hermione rigola, lui cognant affectueusement l'épaule contre la sienne. C'était une habitude qu'il était heureux de ne pas avoir perdue au fil des mois passés à vivre ensemble. Il aimait vraiment son humour taquin. Il à découvert qu'elle était sa sorcière mais aussi sa meilleure amie. Il ne savait pas que la vie de couple pouvais resembler a ça.

Il était heureux. Elle le rendait heureux.

"Il ne comprendra pas. Il n'a qu'un an."

"Raison de plus pour commencer tôt."

Hermione secoua simplement la tête alors qu'ils regardaient tous les deux le cadeau.

C'était un petit balai jouet, très semblable à celui de la photo de Harry bambin qu'Hermione lui avait montré avec fierté lors de leur visite à Grimmauld Place un soir. Mais bien sûr, les Malfoy étaient notoirement extravagants, alors ce n'était pas n'importe quel balai pour bébé. Non seulement il y avait environ mille protections, mais il était aussi charmé pour grandir en même temps que son propriétaire pour qu'il puisse continuer à l'utiliser pendant de nombreuses années, à mesure qu'il grandirait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il en souhaite un autre, et Draco l'achèterait probablement aussi.

Lorsque les deux d'entre eux atteignirent le point d'apparition, Hermione se tourna vers lui, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Il était loin d'être aussi gomminé qu'avant, maintenant il tombaient par petites mèches sur son front. Il pensait que cela le rendait un peu plus jeune, moins prétentieux. Et Hermione aimait le toucher délicatement avec ses doigts, ce qu'il appréciait aussi.

"Ne tourmente pas Ron aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît," Prévint-elle et il lui fit un sourire diabolique.

Le rouquin lui avait dit qu'il avait tourné la page et qu'il était très heureux de l'avoir dans sa vie même si ce n'était qu'entant qu'amie et elle y avait crû, mais lui n'était pas dupe. Il l'avait attrapé plusieurs fois à la ragarder avec envi ou nostalgie, le vieux bougre était toujours complètement épris d'elle et n'attendait qu'un geste de sa part.

Malheureusement il netait pas le seule, comme Blaise l'avait prédit il faisait des envieux qui lui avaient, pour certains clairement dit qu'il attendait patiemment qu'il fasse tous foirer. Il pouvaient toujours attendre, elle était à lui, l'avait choisi lui et il fera tous pour que ca ne change jamais.

Sa voix le ramena dans le présent "Et essaie de ne pas laisser George te convaincre de faire trop de farces stupides. Vous êtes insupportables tous les deux ."

Il se contenta de sourire plus largement, sans même prendre la peine de cacher la lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux.

"Oui mon coeur ."

Hermione soupira de résignation puis lui tira la langue avec effronterie. Il leva les sourcils de surprise face à ce geste espiègle, et foutement sexy mais avant qu'il puisse commenter, elle lui prit le bras et il sentit l'étouffement de l'apparition.

Ses poumons semblaient s'effondrer sur eux-mêmes et il prit une profonde respiration haletante alors que le monde cessait de tourner avec un bruit fort.

"Merde, Granger," Grommela-t-il, clignant des yeux pour que ses yeux se concentrent correctement sur leur destination. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jolie petite maison blanche, reliée à des rangées d'autres maisons de ville similaires situées dans un joli petit quartier. Il y avait des parcs tout autour et l'air était chaud et acidulé du sel provenant d'une brise de la mer.

"Draco! Hermione!" La voix appela avec enthousiasme depuis la porte et ils se tournèrent pour voir Tonks les regarder depuis la porte d'entrée ouverte de la maison. Ses cheveux étaient aujourd'hui d'un jaune ensoleillé, assortis à sa robe jaune vif, et ses oreilles étaient érigés vers le haut comme un lutin. Hermione se précipita et les deux femmes s'embrassèrent violemment, poussant des exclamations de voix gémissantes comme seules les femmes pouvaient le faire.

Draco suivit à un rythme beaucoup plus digne et fut bientôt pris dans une étreinte tout aussi chaleureuse par sa cousine. Il la serra dans ses bras avant de reculer et de la regarder avec un sourire.

"Pas de feu à éteindre?"

Tonks se mit à rire et leur fit signe d'entrer.

"Pas encore. J'ai brûlé le gâteau, mais heureusement, Molly avait fait un gâteau de réserve, qui est en fait beaucoup plus bon que le mien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle était si sûre que j'échouerais ..."

Hermione rigola, alors que Draco se moquait de sa cousine.

"Peut-être parce que tu ne peux même pas griller du pain sans carboniser les rideaux."

"Oh! C'est arrivé qu'une fois!"

Tonks les conduit à travers la maison et le jardin arrière, et les deux soufflèrent en voyant les magnifiques décorations tout autour. C'était le thème de la jungle, avec de grandes statues d'animaux qui étaient charmées pour avoir l'air réaliste, et la tente était charmé pour être ce qui semblait une petite forêt.

"Wow," Murmura Hermione émerveillée. Beaucoup d'efforts avaient clairement été consacrés à cette petite fête dans le jardin.

Tonks se pencha avec un sourire complice.

"C'est Bill et Fleur. Ils ont pris les choses en main. Et regarde comme Victoire est mignonne dans son petit costume de girafe."

Draco renifla de nouveau, mais s'assura qu'il fixait son expression pour être poliment intéressé alors que sa tante Andromeda les abordait avec un sourire chaleureux. Il devait beaucoup à sa tante dans les mois qui ont suivi la bataille finale.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de le décrire, elle l'avait pris sous son aile. Au début, il avait un peu hésité à prendre de son temps. Elle avait récemment perdu son mari, Ted Tonks, l'homme dont la mort avait bouleversé Hermione, il y a si longtemps maintenant. Et elle essayait aussi de soutenir sa fille qui avait également perdu son mari et qui essayait d'élever un bébé toute seule.

Il n'avait pas voulu être un autre fardeau pour elle. Mais Andromeda avait été têtue et plutôt persuasive, et elle avait insisté pour que les deux se donnent rendez-vous pour le déjeuner. Un déjeuner de dimanche s'était transformé en deux et deux en trois. Et bientôt ils se rencontraient chaque semaine, c'est devenu leur petite routine.

À bien des égards, elle lui rappelait sa mère, mais elle avait également une force tranquille que sa mère avait perdue quand elle était une très jeune femme, à cause de Lucius. C'était une femme farouchement intelligente, avec des opinions fortes et des manières franches. Il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Et il la respectait.

Ils avaient tous les deux perdu leur famille à la guerre et c'était bien pour eux de s'être retrouvés au milieu de tant de tragédies. Il soupçonnait qu'elle aimait passer du temps avec lui parce qu'il était un lien avec son ancienne famille, avec la soeur qu'elle avait perdue.

Elle lui avait répété à plusieurs reprises à quel point elle était fière qu'il ait grandi avec son propre sens de l'intégrité face à des préjugés accablants. Tout comme elle l'avait supposé. Ils avaient beaucoup en commun.

"Draco," Dit-elle, prenant ses mains dans les siennes et se penchant pour placer un baiser sur sa joue, "Tu es en retard!"

"Mes excuses, tante Andromeda," Dit-il d'un ton de voix extrêmement courtois et galant. "J'étais… distrait et ça nous a retenu."

Il vit Hermione lui lancer un regard noir par-dessus l'épaule d'Andromèda, mais cela ne pesait pas lourd parce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et de rougir en même temps.

"Hmmm… oui, bien. Essaie de te contrôler s'il te plaît, Draco," Suggéra sa tante avec un sourire entendu, avant de se tourner vers Hermione et de la serrer dans ses bras.

"Alors, où est le garçon qui fête son anniversaire?" Demanda-t-il, regardant autour de lui avec une anticipation rayonnante, empoignant le cadeau qu'il avait enlevé des mains d'Hermione. Andromeda se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les parents Weasley.

"Arthur l'a en ce moment. Tonks a essayé de lui coudre un costume de lion hier, mais j'ai bien peur que ma fille ne soit pas connue pour ses talents avec une aiguille."

Tonks, qui était allé parler à Fleur Weasley, releva la tête avec indignation.

"Eh! J'ai entendu ça!"

"Désolé mon coeur. Mais peut-être qu'Hermione pourrait essayer de lui appliquer sa magie, pour ainsi dire. Elle est si douée pour les charmes de transfiguration."

"Oh, en fait c'est pas une mauvaise idée. S'il te plaît, fais quelque chose, Hermione. Il a l'air d'un cactus!"

Hermione rigola et promit solennellement de faire de son mieux, et Draco les guida tous les deux jusqu'à l'endroit où Arthur et Molly se tenaient roucoulant au-dessus du petite garçon d'un an.

Les Weasley embrassèrent Hermione chaleureusement, et bien que Molly se soit un peu réservé en le voyant, Arthur n'hésita pas avant d'offrir une main à Draco pour la serrer. C'était un peu gênant parce qu'il tenait Teddy, mais ils ont réussi.

"Oh, mon Dieu, il a vraiment l'air d'un cactus," Dit Hermione avec un petit rire, tripotant l'étrange manchette hérissée autour du cou du pauvre garçon. Elle balança sa baguette plusieurs fois et le costume se transforma en une crinière de fourrure impressionnante et colorée. C'est vrai qu'elle était doué en transfiguration, en toud en faite.

Il était adorable.

"Tu oubli les charmes de mémoire, Hermione! Tu devrais te lancer dans le business des costumes pour enfants magiques, j'aurais du travail pour toi", Dit George avec un sourire en rejoignant le petit groupe.

Draco adressa un grand sourire à son ami et ils se serrèrent la main.

Il avait appris à connaître George la première fois où il avait été forcé de se joindre à des réunions de Weasley. Quand ils ont fait connaissance, il ont immédiatement accroché, très vite le jumeau solitaire avait commencé à venir dîner avec lui et Blaise. George et Blaise étaient également devenu de très bon amis, pas qu'il soit vraiment surpris, car ils pouvaient tous deux être une putain de douleur dans le cul. Et tandis que le garçon roux souffrait encore de la bataille et de la perte de son jumeaux, il avait de bons et de mauvais jours, mais les bons augmentaient tout le temps.

Mais il était beaucoup moins turbulent qu'avant, et se taisait souvent pour éviter de faire des blagues qui finissaient en larmes quand il réalisait que l'autre moitié de son acte avait disparu. Cependant, il avait trouvé des esprits joueurs chez Draco et Blaise, parce que les deux Serpentards ne le connaissaient pas en tant que jumeau, ils ne le traitaient donc pas comme tel. Ils ne connaissaient et appréciaient que Georges.

Il a pu sortir de nouveau de sa coquille avec eux, puisqu'ils ne l'ont jamais vu comme une personne à moitié, mais comme quelqu'un qui a sa propre personnalité.

"Mec, j'ai réfléchi à ton idée pour ce pétard-"

"NON, George", L'interrompit immédiatement Molly, lançant son meilleur regard de mort maternelle, "Pas de feux d'artifice, ni de petards, ou quelque chose du genre à cette fête d'enfant si mignonne, ou je te fais un visage rose vif."

George sourit un peu timidement, remuant les pieds.

"Et bien… j'ai l'air ravissant en rose-" Commença-t-il, mais une gifle à l'arrière de la tête de Molly le poussa à fuir, criant à Draco qu'il verraient ça plus tard. Arthur se retourna vers Draco après qu'il eut placé son cadeau sur une piles qui se dressait déjà bien haut sur une table à proximité.

Il y avait une petite grimace sur le visage normalement jovial du vieil homme.

"Draco, tu devrais probablement savoir que Ron a été un peu d'humeur grincheuse ce matin," Dit-il d'une voix aimable, parlant à mi-voix pour ne pas être entendu.

Hermione grogna un peu et roula des yeux, mais Draco acquiesça simplement. Il était inutile de s'énerver. Les familles Tonks et Weasley avaient été si aimables en l'acceptant qu'il pouvait à peine se plaindre d'une personne qui se méfiait toujours de lui et se moquait de lui. Il pourrait traiter avec une personne, en particulier Ronald Weasley.

Le garçon était vraiment inoffensif, mais il traitait simplement Draco avec un sentiment de dégoût et de suspicion constant. Cela risquait de ne jamais disparaître, il devait donc s'y habituer. Le plus difficile C'était lorsque les autres garçons organisaient de petits matchs amusants de quidditch et que Ron refusait de jouer dans son équipe. Il accusait toujours Draco d'avoir triché, même quand ils étaient censés être du même côté.

Cela a rendu tout le monde très frustré.

Potter travaillait assez dur pour maintenir la paix, mais comme Arthur l'a dit, parfois, Ron était de mauvaise humeur. Mais il passait au-dessus de ça, car lui aussi le maudirait si Hermione l'avait choisi. Un frison d'effroi le traversa rien qu'à la pensée.

"Je vais essayer de garder mes distances", Assura-t-il au patriarche des Weasley, qui lui sourit gentiment avant de tourner son attention vers le garçon qui fêtait son anniversaire.

Potter et sa petite amie furent les derniers à se rendre à la fête. Le parrain du petit Teddy avait un grand sourire sincère et un rire qui résonnait au-dessus des autres voix. Draco réalisa qu'Harry n'avait jamais semblé si joyeusement détendu quand il était à l'école, quand le poids du monde avait été placé trop souvent sur ses épaules pour pouvoir compter.

Lui et Potter étaient… très cordiaux ces jours-ci. C'était tout aussi bien, parce que le Gryffondors aux cheveux désordonné étaient presque constamment à leur chalet pour passer du temps avec Hermione. Les deux étaient toujours des amis inséparables et passaient habituellement au moins deux dîners par semaine avec lui et Ginny.

Lorsqu'il vit Harry faire tourner son filleul dans ses bras comme un avion, Draco ne put s'empêcher de donner une pensée nostalgique à son propre parrain.

On se souvenait de Severus Snape comme d'un héros, mais il avait vécu sa vie comme un méchant. Snape n'avait jamais été aussi ouvertement démonstratif ni aussi joueur avec Draco quand il était enfant, mais il y avait eu un soutien discret et significatif qu'il avait fourni toute sa vie de différentes manières. C'était comme s'il avait essayé de compenser le piètre travail accompli par Lucius en tant que père. Le plus grand regret de Draco était de n'avoir pu rien faire pour aider son parrain à la fin. S'il avait su ce qui se passait dans la Cabane Hurlante…

Il soupira. Il n'y avait rien qu'il aurait pu faire. Il devait être là où il était, à aider Potter. Et Snape connaissait les risques. Mais son cœur lui faisait encore mal lorsqu'il pensa à la deuxième chance pour une vie normale, que l'homme noir aurait pu avoir s'il avait survécu.

Draco sentit un poids chaud sur son épaule et deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille par derrière. Il respira profondément et sentit la peau douce d'Hermione frôler la sienne alors qu'elle se nichait tout près.

"Ça va?" Murmura-t-elle doucement à son oreille.

Il soupira et se tourna pour poser un délicat baiser sur le bout de son nez.

"Yeh. Je pense juste à Snape."

Hermione sourit tristement.

"Il aurait détesté cette fête", La taquina-t-elle doucement, le faisant rire.

"C'est vrai," Acquiesça-t-il, se rapprochant d'elle et l'enveloppant de ses bras, "Je suis juste morose."

"C'est bon le regretter," Chuchota-t-elle. "Ça ne te rend pas faible."

Draco acquiesça, baissant la tête pour embrasser sa lèvre inférieure.

"Je t'aime," Dit-il d'une voix douce contre sa bouche. "Merci de m'avoir donné une famille."

Hermione regarda autour d'eux, tous leurs amis, riant et jouant à des jeux avec les tout-petits tout en profitant de la fête. Il vit ses yeux s'attarder sur Tonks qui, bien que seul à présent, travaillait si dur pour être courageuse pour son fils.

"Draco, c'est ta famille!"

Il secoua la tête et appuya son front contre le sien.

"Non. Tu m'as amené ici. Ma permis d'avoir une place dans tous ça. Tu m'as sauvé."

"Et tu m'as sauvé", Répliqua-t-elle avec un rire.

"Maintenant on est une équipe, c'est toi et moi contre le reste du monde." Elle lui fit un petit clin d'oeil.

Merlin qu'il l'aimait.

Il lui sourit simplement et pris une profonde respiration apaisante. Il prit un moment pour savourer ce sentiment avec elle.

La gratitude et l'amour l'ont presque submergé. Il était amoureux d'elle depuis si longtemps, mais il n'aurait jamais pu prédire le bonheur que cela lui apporterait un jour.

C'était complètement inattendu.

Une partie de lui se sentait toujours indigne, mais cette partie devenait de plus en plus petite à mesure qu'elle lui faisait sentir… comme s'il valait quelque chose.

Et bon sang, il allait s'y tenir aussi fort que possible et ne la laisserait jamais partir.

D'ailleurs une idée de plus en plus prenante l'envahissait depuis un moment, il voulait quel soit sa femme, sa moitié légitime au yeux du monde.

c'était trop tôt pour elle, il le savait, les moeurs moldu etait différentes pour ça, mais il saurait être patient, pour elle.

Car lui il était prêt .

Il l'était depuis plus de trois ans en faite.

FIN


End file.
